Princess Yurei
by Fayth85
Summary: "The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance subplot, neurodivergent MC and characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**WARNINGS: The main character, along with all her peers, will not be given a sheen of perfection. They're 15. They'll mess up, they'll make the wrong choices, they'll react poorly. This is a realistic look at life as a teenage hero, struggling with not just their powers, but their training, their life, and dealing with the world around them. And adding Reiko's neurodivergence doesn't help.**_

_**Please Read & Review.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

"Welcome back. This evening, we're having a sit down with Japan's highest ranking female hero." I listen to whatever channel what's-her-face left on with half an ear, idly swirling my straw around in my milkshake as I read through my plans for the weekend. "Tell me, Miss Usagiyama. How does a top ranking heroine maintain her love life?"

Of course. Works her ass off to get to the top, and cares only for boys, fashion, and makeup. Fucking idiots.

Straw slips between my lips, a gentle pull. The cold sweetness almost makes having to clean the blender worth it. "So let's see," I say, flipping through my agenda. Friday is the entrance exam for Seiai Academy. Saturday is Ketsubutsu High. Monday is UA Academy. Interesting—I need to remember to inform the administration I'll not be in on Monday.

Chair scrapes against cheap linoleum as I make to stand, dragging both agenda and glass with straw over to the communal desk. Sprat number eight hovers up—I'm so ignoring her complaints about how it's her turn and a whole lot of trash I have no patience for. A new tab opens on the web browser, and keys press themselves in for the route planner website.

Nagoya central is selected as starting location, the mouse moving on its own, just as the keys on the board. The date is set to Friday, time to seven in the morning, destination to Kyoto. The mouse moves again, clicking 'plan trip'. Moving all the way to Kyoto. It's only an hour away, but still much preferred to staying in this sty.

The printer roars to life, choking out a page already covered in crayon markings—at least it's legible. With that handled the mouse and keyboard do their magic once more, planning my trip for Saturday. It's two and a half hours in the opposite direction. Far enough.

The last route, set for Monday. Musutafa, an hour and twenty minutes by bullet train.

Sprat number eight flutters back down into the seat, the mouse clicking the tab closed just as the printer chokes out the last page with a planned route. "You know I hate it when you do that," comes the expected complaint. She's already gone full-on furball over it, can't say I understand why.

The three planned routes are carefully folded and stuffed into my agenda. The last of my milkshake slurps into my eagerly awaiting mouth, the glass hovers over to the door leading to the kitchen. The sounds of another wrestling match comes to an end, complete with overturned chairs and matron giving sprats one and four another earful—one holds her eyestalks low, the other crosses her four arms hugging herself as she fights not to cry.

I only shake my head, walking out of the living room, towards the stairs to the rhythm of matron's bitching, "I don't get paid enough for this. Reiko! You deal with this!"

With little more than a glance their way, both girls go white as chalk.

"What I would say to every girl?" Usagiyama's yammering is the only thing to be heard. Fourteen little girls, none older than ten, all stare at me with wide and fearful eyes. Well, other than sprat four, but her wrestling with a someone five years younger than her is just… "Figure out what you want. If you want to be a housewife, be a housewife with all your heart. If you want to be an office lady, be an office lady with all your heart. If you want to be hero, be a hero with all your heart. Decide what your path is, and pursuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—"

The tv freezes mid-frame, the speakers blare the last syllable as it stretches out into infinity. The room grows deathly cold, everyone breathes smoke. My grey neck-length hair slowly rises, exposing one icy blue eye, the other fluttering open as the first shriek of terror escapes them. It might be because of the blood red sclera and white X-shaped pupil of my left eye—all the more reason to never show that eye.

"Reiko Yanagi!" I don't turn to the speaker, I don't need to. "You will stop antagonizing them this instant."

I glare at matron, but my hair droops and the tv switches off on its own. There's little to be done about the temperature though. Yukie stands there with hands on her hips, blue lips, the tears frozen on her cheeks, her icy blue eyes mournful even as they fume. "I was only doing as matron asked," I say, walking around her to head upstairs.

"Apologize." Yukie grabs my hand and squeezes, wordlessly asking me to listen. Her touch is soft, gentle, and cold as winter's chill. But when her gaze meets mine, when her eyes plead with me, all I see is a steely determination, a fearlessness that steals the very air in my lungs.

Turning to the freaked out group, "I'm sorry, little sisters." I bow low, my hands clutching my pants. "Please forgive me."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"You've been crying," I say the second we're in our shared room. We sit on my bed, leaving hers still pristinely made and tidy. Her grip tightens. "Talk to me."

Sad eyes gaze out over the room. It's tiny, with only room enough for our bunk beds and the one person closet we share. "I'm fine." Words cold, eyes tight, but the tears come all the same. My arms snake around her middle, holding her tight. "I'm fine."

I lie on my back, tugging her down with me, holding her all the tighter to keep her from falling apart. My sheets, rumpled and wrinkled, contort further as I plop onto them. Her head lands on my tummy, my fingers comb through her powder snow hair. "I'm here." The first sob escapes her—in spite of my words, or perhaps because of them. "Listen. Tell me what you hear."

"Your." Her hands clutch my shirt, holding onto me like she doesn't ever want to let me go. "Heart. I hear. I hear your heart."

Over and over, my fingers tussle and smooth her hair, scratching her scalp as they go. "You don't have to be okay." The temperature plummets, her grip on me tightens so much she tears my shirt. My thighs rub against her sides, my fingers still dancing among her inky locks. The light switches off on its own, the door locks.

Seconds drag out into eternity. Her chest-quakes ease until all that's left is a gentle rise and fall punctuated by soft snores.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"As senior students, it's time to start seriously thinking about your futures." Miss Ayame stands, her hands folded as she stares at a stack of papers on the desk before her. "I know most of you want to become heroes, that you want to apply to hero academies. But that path isn't suited for everyone."

Yukie grimaces and hugs herself.

"For some of you, it's simply because your quirk isn't suited for combat. For others, you lack the temperament for such a field. But this doesn't mean you are in any way lesser. Think about it, if everyone is a hero, who will bake our bread? If everyone is a hero, who will nurse us back to health? If everyone is a hero, who will teach the next generation?"

Tears well up in Yukie's eyes again. I reach into my jacket pocket, hovering a handkerchief over to her and laying it in her hand.

"Miss Namata asked that I hand out aptitude tests, for those who are undecided. However, I recommend that everyone take the test all the same. Who knows, maybe you'll discover a side of yourself you never noticed. Class rep, if you would?"

Yukie goes row by row, handing everyone their thick-looking tests—everyone complains, seeing as we did this same test six months ago. Of course, Miss Ayame will never come out and say who the test is really for, but I doubt anyone in our year needs it. By the time Yukie sits back down, she has only two left—hers and mine, no doubt.

"You're not even going to bother with it, are you." She doesn't ask, so what point is there in answering. She zips open her etui and takes out a pencil.

"I checked all three schools. They each have a business course." Pencil tip breaks on paper as her eyes widen. "So I figure we apply to all three, and the one we both get into is our choice."

Her cheeks flame up, the hottest I've ever seen them. "Which." She fishes for something in her etui. "Which three?"

Her pencil sharpener floats up, her pencil lobs into it and twists on its own. The scrapings fling into the waste basket as I write on my aptitude test.

_1__st__ choice: UA Academy_

_2__nd__ choice: Seiai Academy_

_3__rd__ choice: Ketsubutsu High_

Her sharpener lands atop her hand, to give her something to think about. "But I… Only one of them would have openings left."

"You already applied. I have our route planned and printed, and I filled in our forms to get Friday afternoon and Monday off."

She turns to me, her icy-blue hair veiling her face, but her eyes shine through all the same. The utter shock on display teases a grin from me. My chin plop onto my palm, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Are you saying you don't want to be a CEO?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

Bedroom door bangs shut as Yukie locks it behind her. Her lips slam into mine, her kiss as probing as her fingers running through my hair. Her heaving chest rakes against mine, the faded teal of our uniforms bleeding into each other as her rock hard nipples poke through the fabric.

Even though I can hear other girls kicking up hell in our group home, I can't bring myself to care. Only the taste of Yukie's blueberry lip balm matters. Only her inner thigh riding up my leg matters. Only my hands hugging her hips matter.

Or so I thought.

Her hands grab mine, bringing them down to her bum. Her kisses trail down my jaw as she unbuttons my uniform. My jacket is the first to go, folded and plopped on the higher bunk. Skirt-jumper soon follows. Her fingers trail down my shirt, loosening the buttons as she goes. Once the last one gives way, that too is taken from me.

"I've. Been. Thinking." Her words, interspersed with feather light kisses, are the last thing I want right now. She pushes me down onto my bed, already wrapping my shirt around a hanger and laying it out for tomorrow. If she gets me all riled up and leaves me hanging, I'm going to scream. If—no matter how she tries, it's never worked before.

My eyes narrow as she squats down and loosens my shoelaces, taking off my shoes and socks. My socks are lain out, my shoes carefully set aside. She reaches around me, loosening my bra and taking that from me as well. Breeze wafts through the room, fluttering the pillow case of a curtain and turning my nipples hard as diamonds.

"What if I don't pass? What if—"

"What if the moon falls down and kills us all." I roll my eyes, wondering what brought this on. "You won't know if you don't try."

"Hear me out." She unbuttons her jacket, slipping it off her.

"You'll just ramble off every plausible outcome from here to Spain." She blushes and pouts, loosening the buttons to her skirt-jumper. "So how about this. If by some miracle, you don't pass any of your exams, then I pick where we go."

Her shirt comes off and is laid beside mine.

"You take the last minutes in a high school nearby and go there instead."

She reaches behind her, unhooking her bra and tossing that atop mine. .

"If that falls through, you can get a job."

She grabs the hips of her panties.

"If you can't, stay at home and I'll support you."

"Do you mean that?" Our eyes meet, her tears welling up once again.

I pull her closer, peering up at her as her arms tumble around my shoulders. "Yukie the corporate CEO. Yukie the housewife. Yukie the cashier from down the way. As long as it's my Yukie, I don't care."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Matron's yelling at this hour? The building shivers, a rumbling that rubs me all the wrong ways. "THAT DOES IT!"

Yukie and I share a look, chuckling. "We'd better get dressed," I say, still shaking my head. "Mei'll end up blowing the door down or something."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I face matron's desk, twirling my hair as she paces back and forth.

"Jeez, matron. Can't you close the window or something?" Mei complains, hugging herself to get warm—her now blue skin makes her pink hair stand out all the more. Said window, however, shattered during whatever pinkette was doing.

"I'd LOVE to close the WINDOW, Mei Hatsume. But UNFORTUNATELY. SOMEONE went and blew up the STOVE! You know, the THING THAT USES GAS THAT ALLOWS US TO COOK!"

Sigh. Of course. So why are Yukie and I here?

"Yeah, but cooking with gas is so bad for the environment. The electric stove I invented is simply better." Oh boy. Here it comes.

"For your INFORMATION! The electric stove was invented CENTURIES ago!"

"Yeah, so how come we still cook with gas?" Sigh.

"Matron?" Yukie speaks up. "While you are understandably upset with Mei for tinkering without permission."

"SHE NEVER HAS PERMISSION!"

I shake my head, keeping my opinions to myself.

"Be that as it may. Why are Reiko and I here? After all, we barely had time to get changed after getting home from school."

"YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE TAKING THAT BRAT WITH YOU!"

I blink. Yukie and I share a look, and we blink. We look to Mei, who's so busy grinning she doesn't seem to remember she's actually in trouble.

"I don't understand. We're taking her? Where are we going?"

"I DON'T CARE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DEAL WITH HER!'

"She meant to ask you if you'll take me to UA on Monday," Mei translates. "You know I'm horrible with directions."

"Ah." I tilt my head, blinking some more. "You applied for the support course?"

"Oh yeah! I'll be the world's best inventor!"

"Lower your voice. We have enough people shouting." Yukie gets on her case. "Alright. Have you applied anywhere else? I mean, getting into UA is tough. There's less than a point-two percent acceptance rate."

"Of course not!"

"We'll sort you out," Yukie says. Well, at least someone thinks Mei isn't a lost cause. "Come on." I shake my head.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"So I'm thinking we should totally go apartment shopping while we're here!" I sigh, but just keep walking down the crowded street.

"Do you think she cares this is the third entrance exam?" I ask, not even a little curious.

"What are you talking about?" Mei says, her crosshairs-eyes glinting with too many good things for this to end well. "Sure. It was great being in Kyoto again, haven't been there in years." Don't. Just don't. "But I mostly went window shopping and checked out the tech."

Sigh. Put in all that effort to still get her a shot. And what does she do? Not even care. Talk about tunnel vision.

Can't say there's anything spectacular about this place. It's still winter, but it isn't too cold. Though I'm sure Mei totally disagrees with that, having forgotten her jacket, and her bag, and her ticket… and her shoes. How can someone even walk out the door not realising they're barefoot?

It's almost a half hour walking before we get to the ginormous UA main building. There must be a few thousand people here, and there're tables set up everywhere.

"Ooh! Rei, check it. You need to go to that table over there. That's the line for the hero course." Mei points at the longest line. "Yukie, business course line is over there." The line with everyone in business suits. And just Yukie's luck, she has a hoodie and faded jeans. Well, she'll blow 'em away all the same. "Ai, general's that way."

"Knock 'em dead, waifu," I say, walking off.

"Wait, what?" Not even answering you, Mei. I head over to the longest line, grateful they're moving semi-quickly. But mostly, I'm annoyed.

Guy A starts talking about how he's so awesome. Boy B has his arms crossed, looking like an explosion waiting to happen. Girl C is so busy trying to keep up a brave face that she looks like she's going to puke. I mostly ignore them, walking along whenever the line moves up.

"Name."

"Reiko Yanagi from Nagoya, Aichi Province." The woman doesn't even look my way, going over the clipboard list over and over and over, flipping through pages.

"Ah, miss Yanagi. Your registered quirk is…Poltergeist, correct?" She looks at my arms. Why? It's not like there's a reason I hold my forearms horizontal and let my hands dangle as they please, it's just comfortable.

"Stupid name, I know. So you got something for me?" She looks at the bag under my eye—but seems most curious about the eye I keep closed and hidden. And still isn't giving me much of anything. Seiai gave me a name tag and a private interview, and some yummy chocolate éclairs with our tea. Then again, Ketsubutsu just went over my results from my final exams—not exactly a benchmark they need to clear.

"Whatever." She marks something on her list and points me towards the main building. "You're examinee two one nine two. Follow the signs to the aula. And good luck."

She seriously didn't give me anything. Oh well, whatever. Let's see if this will be as boring as the last two.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Henchmen—err, I mean proctors—gather all the tests, in the most non-quirk way possible; row by row, answer sheet by answer sheet. So far it's been exactly like the others. Stupid test, all math and history and Japanese and English questions. Sure, there were a few interesting first aid questions and a few logical puzzles, but really it was little different from the other two.

Lights go out.

"What's up UA candidates. Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ." I blink, looking up at the ginormous screen displaying some funky bright blue background with a golden and stylize 'UA' in the foreground. "Come on! Lemme hear ya!" A wide motion to the crowd—apparently he thinks we're here for him? And what's with the speakers around his neck? And those glasses? And the hair? And is he wearing headphones?

Some things just aren't as advertised.

Unsurprisingly, no one reacts. So poor mister DJ is met only with silence. The idiot definitely deserves it.

"Keeping it mellow, huh? That's fine I'll skip straight to the main show." Please do. "Let's talk about how the practical exam's gonna go down, okay? Are you READY?! Yeah!"

I shake my head, going over the information from the papers left after our answer sheets were picked up. There're apparently four enemies we'll be facing. And there's some information about a battleground, but nothing I make much sense of. And frankly, after three hours sitting here, I'm ready for pretty much anything.

Mr Hair and Ego starts talking about ten minute mock battles. I'm more curious about the 'battle centres', and there are apparently A through G. So why am I in A? Oh whatever.

"Okay, okay." Man, this guy loves hearing himself speak. "There are three types of faux villains in every battle centre."

I sit up, my hands resting on the desk. The folder says four, he says three. Is that a mistake? They seem to scale up in terms of difficulty compared to the points their worth. The one-pointers look smaller and seem to have something akin to two arms and a wheel, the two-pointers seem to have a tail, and the three-pointers almost look like they have a rocket launcher battery or two for a head. Interesting.

"But check it, make sure you keep things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a UA no-no, ya dig?"

Some prat stands and starts talking about the fourth one and complaining about this or that. But what I find interesting is that the scores are already marked down on the printout. The fourth one, it's worth zero points. He didn't mention that one.

"Additionally. You with the unkept hair. You've been muttering the entire time. Stop that." Jeez, breathe, penguin. You'll wear yourself out before we even begin. "If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave." Right, because the DJ is serious about anything. "You're distracting the rest of us." You mean you. I didn't even hear muttering.

Sigh. Seiai wouldn't be a bad choice if idiots like that will be let in. Seriously. It's an all-girl school, and everyone is well behaved, and the girls that gave us the tour were so polite—they didn't even make a big deal of how we were dressed!

And now everyone's laughing? Seriously?

Sigh. Maybe my expectations for a national level school are too high? Seiai might be the better pick. And I won't have to worry about that stupid sports festival either.

I'll discuss it with Yukie, see what we come up with.

"That one is worth zero points. Think of it like an obstacle to try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's…kinda no point."

A mock battle is a simulated battle. That means everything has a point. It wasn't left out by accident, it's a sign there's more going on here.

Hmm. Interesting.

"Good luck! I hope you practiced hitting more than just books."

**_8-8_**

* * *

We get a half hour break, and I happen into Yukie and Mei in the ladies' room, just as I'm washing my hands. "Hey, how'd you do?" Yukie asks. One look tells me Mei thinks she aced her exam, so there's nothing for me to worry about, not with her.

"The theory wasn't any different from the last two. And there's some kind of mock battle coming up. I'm just glad I could pee and get away from those idiots." The girls laugh, rolling their eyes—not doubt having a thought about how little I've changed, or something like that. "What about you?"

"Seiai was nicer. And the test made a lot more sense. We're having some kind of test to 'prove we have what it takes'?" Yukie shrugs and sighs. "Not sure what to make of it, especially after that weird explanation."

I take out my phone, checking if I have any messages. Not that anyone other than these two would, but habits are funny like that.

"Anyway, I'mma head out to find out where I gotta go. I'll message you soon as I'm done, okay?"

"Sounds good. Good luck, and try not to give anyone a heart attack?"

I grin, dark joy in my eyes. I haven't been allowed to go all out with my quirk in so long. So how will this play out? Don't get me wrong. Seiai put me through a practical exam, too. But it was more lift this and move that and try this and what about that.

Either way, I make my way out to the front of the school. There are eight busses lined up, with cues and someone holding out an A-four printout of the battle zone. I head for A, entering the touring coach and grabbing the first empty seat I find.

"Hiya." I don't even look at the girl sitting by the window, what's the point. I'm probably not going here. Then again, there's less than a one percent chance that she's going here. Yeah, no point. "Uh, hi? I'm, uh. Itsuka Kendo."

"Reiko Yanagi. Not a people person."

"Ah."

It takes almost ten minutes before our bus drives off, taking us a mere three turns down the road. Less than ten minutes. Why did we take a bus? Why would they even have so many busses for this purpose? Talk about extravagance.

We get off, heading towards ginormous doors. It's really just a theme with these people. Over the top, huge, big, gigantic. Is it symbolic of their school motto? Or is this just made to match the egos of the builders? Or just those they mean to teach?

"Right! Let's start! Get moving!" The doors swing open. Good enough for me.

"Well, waifu. You did say I should _try_ not to give anyone a heart attack." My face is split by a manic grin. My grey hair sticks up, showing my whole face, my three piercings in each ear, and just in time for some explosion waiting to happen to explode and literally flying ahead.

Whatever. My quirk balloons out, my body turns misty and I dash into the fray. Mister grenade already took out three three-pointers, so he's purposely taking the bigger game. Hmm. Well, let's see how this will play out.

I flash towards the smaller one, just to see how well I handle it. My hand phases right through its head and I rip out the circuits. It drops. Easy enough. Still, those arms look quite useful. They rip themselves out of their sockets and hover beside me. I rush forward, going for the four-legged one with a tail.

The cityscape fills with the sound of battle. Some girl is twenty metres tall, thrashing about and stomping the machines. Mister grenade tears through everything, not caring who gets in the way. The orange-haired girl that sat beside me on the bus grows her hands and bitch-slaps everything she can.

As for me, I rush my third villain and pummel it with the limbs and tails of those who fell before. I need to hurry.

Pulling out all the stops, I make a wild dash down a busy street and I rip into the six robots, tearing their limbs off like nothing's the matter, ripping into more and more and more.

I drop out of the sky, my collection of pretties dropping with me. Damn, has it already been a minute? Well, I must have gotten thirty-six points already, so I'm not hurting.

Another one-pointer rushes me. There's some screaming, something about getting out of the way. Maybe it's because I'm sprawled out on the floor? Dunno. Either way, I get up, dust myself off, and keep a keen eye on the incoming death-wish-granter.

It throws its punch, I jump to the side, grabbing its arm. Vision flickers. The orange-haired one, with a sloppy ponytail, comes into view, only sharper than my eyes allow. She swallows, hard. I pull back from my punch—err, the robot's punch—and wave at her.

Let's see now. Single wheel for moving about. Two arms that pack quite a punch in attacking. Senses are super sharp, but can I zoom?

The head turns this way and that, but the vision never once changes. Nope, this thing is worthless. I delete all information and exit, letting the stupid thing fall on its own.

Orange-hair looks at me, her eyes wild, fearful.

"You should focus on the exam," I say, turning and walking along. Waifu should be getting hungry about now. Mei, too, but she's such a scatterbrain—how does Yukie have patience for that girl? Or me, for that matter. Whatever.

Another six robots come charging our way, but mister grenade is already on those. Depth perception is all screwed up again. I guess that means my hair drooped. Oh well. It'll be ready in a minute.

"YAAAA!" I snap to the sound. Some brunette is falling. I focus on her, reaching out. She slows, hovering over to me with panicked eyes. Lowered to the ground, I plop her onto her feet.

"You're lucky you were so close," I say. Shaking my head in dismay, I walk off.

"Uh. Thanks."

Once my quirk is back in full swing, my hair spikes up again and I go full ghost, dashing ahead and wreaking havoc. There aren't as many villains now, but that balances with more debris laying around for me to scalp.

All in all, not as fun as I hoped it might be. Messing with people's heads is far more enjoyable.

The earth shakes. I'm guessing that means the zero-pointer is here. One of the buildings moves…

A building the same army green as the other robots.

A building with what looks like a missile battery for a head.

A building moves towards us.

I blink. That's the zero-pointer. It's huge. Tall as a twenty story building. Seriously?

And it kicks up dust and debris as it moves, making it hard to see if everyone is out of its way.

"Yanagi! Move it!" Orange-hair grabs my arm, but I pull back.

"We need to make sure everyone gets out," I say, trying to peer into the dust. Not that it works. Or that it'll ever work—I'm not Mei.

The dust settles, bit by bit. Just in time for mister grenade to jet passed. Giant girl, the one I saved earlier, she limps about. Orange-hair dashes her way, growing her hands and picking her up. They dash off, orange-hair calling for me to hurry up.

I was really expecting something different from this. Oh well.

Seiai it is.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We sit in the cafeteria, surrounded by a bunch of beat-up-looking people. I'm guessing they also took the hero course entrance exam. Not that I care. There's some robot-looking person with a chef's apron moving about. Dunno what that's about, but they keep giving people a thumbs up.

"So how'd you do?" I ask, hovering up some of my rice and nibbling away at it.

"Aced it." Mei glows, obviously quite happy with herself. Who asked her? "What about you, Yukie?"

"Well, I'm not sure, really. There was this one guy that was really clingy." My chopsticks snap in a dozen little pieces. "He didn't touch me." Yukie picks up an extra pair she had lying around—for some reason—and she scoops up some of my salad, bringing it to my lips. "He was mostly just. Weird."

I bite her offering, trying not to be annoyed with whoever that person is. "Either way. Seiai was nicer. And I'm not sure I enjoy having so many boys around."

"Talk about a fox in a henhouse," Mei says, pointing at me with a fish pinched between her chopsticks. "You looking for easy prey?" Her shit-eating grin tells me she's more asking if Yukie and I are an item.

"Mei Hatsume." Yukie gets on her case.

"Yukie Okimasa." Mei, of course, is completely unfazed. Her smile widens, bordering on a grin. "Or should I say, Yukie Yanagi?"

"Psh." Yukie waves her off. "You know she'd take my name. And stop fishing in the dark."

We continue eating, continue annoying the snot out of each other—mostly Mei annoying me, but whatever.

"Reiko." Mei seems almost serious. That isn't like her. "You're thinking of going to Seiai. Aren't you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you aren't looking around. You aren't studying escape routes or figuring out how far you'd have to travel if one of us is in trouble."

I blink. She can tell when I'm doing that?

"You did it by the other two. So why not here?"

"Excuse me?" I blink, wondering why I know that voice. Two girls. The one with orange hair in a sloppy ponytail is taller, but it's the hunched shoulders and the uneasy air about the brunette half hidden behind orange-hair that truly makes her seems small. Both carry trays of food, no doubt just trying to find a spot to sit.

"Can. We help you?" Mei asks. A thud and Mei's wince hint something just happened.

"Hi there." Yukie takes the reigns, obviously knowing Mei and I will only make things worse. "I'm Yukie Okimasa. The blunt one is Mei Hatsume. And this is Reiko Yanagi. Did you want to join us?"

"Ah, that's." Orange-hair shakes her head. "Sorry. I'm Itsuka Kendo, and this is Yui Kodai. We took the practical exam with Yanagi."

"So that's why you're acting weird." Mei puts her foot in her mouth. "Don't worry. Whatever she did, it isn't permanent. And the nightmares will pass in time."

"Mei! What is wrong with you?" My shoulders quake—I love being around these two, never a dull moment.

I plop my chin on my palm, watching them kinda freak out about the whole thing.

"Ah. About that?" Orange-hair says, blushing and looking away. "Yanagi, we. Uh. Wanted to thank you. I might have left Yui to fend for herself, and she…"

"Would have gone splat." The brunette blushes, unable to meet my gaze. Not sure what that's about. And what's with the dry monotone? It's like she's trying so hard not to feel anything.

"Don't worry about it," Yukie says, wrapping her hand around my elbow—my left, luckily, so I can keep eating. "It's just who she is. But really, you can join us if you want. They're a bit…rambunctious sometimes, but they're really sweet once you get to know them."

Mei bursts out laughing, spraying Yukie and me with the rice that was—for some odd reason—in her mouth but a moment ago. A bit of focus, and all the pieces she's missing fly right back into her mouth. She just chews away, happy to have her meal back. Thanks would have been nice, but I know better than to waste breath asking for it.

Yukie groans, shaking her head in dismay. "This is why we can't have nice things," she mutters.

Mei swallows hard as the pair of us study Yukie. She's trying to make friends—something neither of us would bother to do.

"You have an awesome quirk," orange-hair says and sits beside Mei, patting the spot beside her for short-tall to join in. "Did you really possess that robot?"

"And how did you stop me from falling?" Short-tall sits and joins in.

"Wow. Next thing you know you'll go full ghost and they still won't freak," Mei says, tumbling fish-bits around in her plate.

"Full ghost? Is that what you call what you did?" Tall-short is confusing. She keeps an utterly blank look, but she seems interested all the same.

"Yes, that's what we call it." My gaze flicks to Mei. "And yes, they've seen me go full ghost." My eye dances from orange-hair to tall-short. "So why are you here?"

"Well. Most people that see me with big hands tend to make fun of me. And you haven't. Neither has Yui. So I figured," she scratches her cheek, looking down at her food, "it'd be nice to just hang out with people that don't think I'm a freak, you know?"

I blink. Tilt my head to one side. There are rabbits and orcas and dogs and I'm pretty sure one of the brats in the orphanage is supposed to be some kind of slug mutant. How do enlarged hands even stick out?

"The last guy I fancied wanted me to go super-sized and use him as a dildo." Mei and I share a look, bursting out laughing at the same time.

"That's terrible!" Yukie pinches my arm and there's another 'unexplained' thud.

"Terribly funny." Mei gets out, laughing. "Come on, snow cone. Lighten up."

**_8-8_**

**_End chapter 1_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: This was my NaNoWriMo project from November 2018. First time I took part, and I got pretty far with it. Never did post it on the official site though. Oh well, at least you guys can enjoy it.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Brushing my teeth, wearing nothing but a towel and an annoyed look. It's been a week since UA's exam, and they're the only school I haven't heard from—Yukie is a stickler for waiting until we get all results before we start hashing out which to pick.

"Bwushing ya teeg ga ol' gay, I shee." It's not all too surprising the Mei's a ball of pent up energy, and is really just bouncing all over the place looking to do anything and everything. That doesn't excuse her walking around naked while I'm trying to start my day. And it certainly isn't helping that she has, what I can only describe as, a bright purple dildo-vibrator strapped to her toothbrush shoved into her mouth.

"Mei! Don't talk with your mouth full." That Yukie can even hear her while taking a shower says something. "And you'd better not be walking around naked! It's called decency, woman! Look it up!"

Mei spits out the toothpaste and rinses. "Decency? What's wrong with me being naked? It's just you two." Sigh. "Oh, by the way. I got a place is Musutafa. Four bedrooms. We're so getting in, so nothing to worry about, right?"

I blink. My eyes narrow. I spit out the paste and rinse. "Your parents left it to you?"

"Well, yeah. How else would I get it? Come on. You guys can stay rent free. And it'll be a democracy, so I won't play boss over you."

"You're okay with me rug-munching on Yukie?" She's never shown any kind of way about it, but better to ask and be sure.

"Depends." She smirks. "Willing to take care of me?"

The water turns off. Yukie comes out wearing a towel and glares at Mei, crossing her arms.

"What's with the look?" Mei glances from Yukie to me and back. "Look. It's none of my business if you two get married. If you want to do the horizontal tango, that's on you. All I care about is that Yukie is the best cook, Reiko is the neatest of us three, and I'm a penny pincher. So if we work together, we should get through high school, and maybe even college together."

"So you're not asking us to use that on you?" I ask, pointing at the bright pink vibrator still in her hand.

"I can brush my own teeth, thanks." She cocks an eyebrow.

"People use that for masturbation." I glare at Mei. There's no way she's this clueless.

"And so do I?" She narrows her eyes, tilting her head. "It's called multipurpose tools." So it's been inside her, and she doesn't mind having that so close to her mouth? Obviously the thought of tasting her own juices doesn't bother her.

"Are you asking one or both of us to make love to you?"

"We've already had a shitty life. Why would I ask you to give up on something that makes you happy?" She crosses her arms, seemingly deep in thought. She juts her shoulders back and points to the ceiling with her vibrator tooth brush. "What I'm asking for is that we work together. What I offer is a rent free home. What I expect is that you'll be just as accepting no matter who I bring home."

"Sounds like a yes," I say, looking to Yukie.

"To be fair, it's not like we've even gotten the chance to do anything." Sigh—she isn't wrong. Something always comes up at the last minute. Usually Mei.

"Either way, we can't decide anything until we get our results." I turn and walk out of the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to just get dressed. Something tells me this is not going to end well between the three of us.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Mail's here!" Matron calls out. "Come on, Mei! It's your job to hand out the mail! Don't just drag it in from the mailbox, but actually give it to the intended person!" Footsteps thunder down the hall, no doubt Yukie trying to see what's going on with that. No one sends letters to orphans, after all. So it stands to reason that it has to be for one of us three. Instead of worrying, though, I just sit here on the couch in the common room, watching the local news.

A new hero is breaking onto the scene, some guy I don't care about. Seems like he has a mutant type quirk, given he looks like a koala. I don't get the Aussie accent, since he's clearly Japanese, name and all.

"That could be you," sprat number four says, two of her arms patting and poking me to get my attention, with a third pointing excitedly at the interviewee. "That could totally be you in a few years, Reiko. And you'd be awesome at it."

"Maybe."

The reporter keeps asking the man about his training, about his quirk, about his agency, about his time in Australia. I can only shake my head at this nobody that doesn't get asked about his love life once.

"No, really. I think you'd make the best hero ever. It's why I've been training so hard, and why I applied at UA!"

I nod, wondering about that. "Don't just apply to one school, though. I applied to three so I have options."

"Reiko's so amazing!" Footsteps come our way.

"UA," Yukie says, handing me an envelope. It seems to have some round thing in it, dunno what that's about. "Mei and I got ours as well. Thick envelopes." Yeah, the kinds high schools send if you get in, with return envelopes, application forms, quirk registration forms. And because this is a hero course, there would likely be some other stuff as well. Not a tiny little thing like this.

"So, uh. I've been thinking." Here it comes. Now that Mei has the sweeter deal to offer, I'm old news. "I want to go. To UA. It's obvious that you aren't. So I'll be moving in with Mei."

Well, that settles it, huh. "If that's what you want." Sprat number four glares at Yukie for some reason.

"I'll talk to matron. About moving in with Mei while we're still here. It's not that there's anything wrong with you. I don't want to give my girlfriend mixed signals."

Wow. Makes out with me now and again over the course of five years, talks marriage and adopting and growing old together. Only to be replaced at the drop of a hat, because of one rejection letter. Well, that's life for you.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sprat number four is up in arms. Four arms, to be specific.

"Ai!" Matron comes storming in. "Mind your language. And don't you raise your voice in this house!" Following the example set.

"No! I am not going to just sit here and watch this heartless tramp—"

I grab the sprat's forearm, my touch gentle but firm. "If it was the real thing," I say, turning to look Yukie in the eyes, "then she couldn't discard me so easily. I wish you nothing but the best."

And just like that, I tug sprat number four to sit, offering the interview my attention. Unlike Yukie, I know the truth about Mei. She's straight—been into guys as long as I've known her, and never once showed interest in me or any girl.

"Reiko, how can you—" I tug sprat number four, laying her head in my lap so I can comb my fingers through her hair. She loves it when I baby her a little, so I don't mind. And this draws as little attention to this as possible.

It wouldn't do if Mei were to hear this just now. After all, she's too blunt to not say what the deal is.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Yukie closes the door behind her, my room now holding only me.

I turn onto my back, lay my hands on my tummy. The ceiling I've stared at for the past eight years—the bottom of another bunk. The ribs that hold up the planks of wood under the mattress.

Yukie hated sleeping alone. Night terrors would always get the best of her, and she'd wake up screaming. I wonder how she's gonna take it when she finds out that Mei's the type you need to drag to bed, because she's too busy being busy. Mei's the type you need to take care of, not the type to take care of you.

Sprat number four's reaction is curious, though. She was upset, but not just in my name—she was wrathful for another reason. What?

There's a knock at the door, it opens revealing matron. "Reiko. It would seem the top bunk is empty. Would you mind if Ai takes it?" Sprat number four? Coincidence?

"Anything I need to be mindful of?"

"Nothing I'm aware of. That's why it has to be you." I nod. Sprat number four's been here a few months. That nothing's been brought to matron's attention is strange—most orphans are all kinds of messed up the first…lifetime or two. "I'll send her right over. Please help her settle in, okay?"

I nod, going over my options. Seiai's, Ketsubutsu's, and UA's envelopes all lay at my side, unopened. Two thick envelopes, one tiny one with a disk in it. I guess I should open them and see what the polite wording of it is—and maybe I can keep that souvenir, or give it to one of the sprats to keep their spirits up after I go.

Well, either way, I need to figure out what sprat number four's deal is. So what's known? Hmm. One metre fifty tall, fifty-two kilograms, lithe. Age? Fourteen, I think? Maybe fifteen? Dunno. Well, either way, she's never shown much emotion other than the obvious anger towards Yukie earlier. Bit of a playful streak.

She likes it when I scratch her scalp. Has a thing about fashion and eating super healthy and working out. Reminds me of Fourth Kind, but only for the quirk. He's all muscle, a bulky boulder of a man. She's tiny, delicate. Dunno much else about her—been kinda busy getting things done for high school.

There's a knock at the door. It opens, only for a strawberry blonde to walk in, biting her lip nervously, her hazel eyes weighed down with worry. Each of her hands holds a few hangers with clothes—school uniforms mostly, with a few folded items resting on her forearms.

"Uh. Hi? Uh, matron… uh… I'm. Hi?"

The closet doors open, her clothes fly in, taking up the space Yukie left empty. "Officially, the top bunk is yours. I'm not against you sleeping here if you have nightmares. And I will pester you to come down here if I even think you're crying."

Tears well up. Is it just the thought of crying? No, there's more going on there. Lingering emotion from earlier?

"It's okay to cry, you know," she says. A tear streams down, pooling in my ear.

My bed shifts, a warm body lies beside me. The warmth of the living wraps around me.

Sound. Ba-dum, bad-dum, ba-dum. Slow and steady, like a drum. Fingers comb through my hair, scratching my scalp, even as a hand cups my cheek to thumb away my stupid tears, even as a pair of arms wrap around me so I don't fall apart.

"It's alright. I'm here. I'm right here."

This isn't how this is supposed to go. I'm the strong one, the unflappable one. I'm the one everyone comes to for comfort. I'm the peacekeeper, the dependable one.

So why can't something good happen to me?

Why can't I stop crying?

I pull back, an apology already flopping off my tongue.

"You don't have to be okay," she says, holding me just a little tighter.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I find myself in the common room, sitting down to the desk with three envelopes still unopened. A glass of chocolate milkshake pressed into my hand as hazel eyes smile warmly just for me. Ai hasn't left me alone, even after I stopped crying.

Offering a tight smile, I slurp and focus on the smallest one. Might as well get my no out of the way, right?

The letter hovers up, the top tears off. Two things flutter out. A little round thing, likely a stand of sorts for an action figure, and a letter. Well, they do have a huge budget, maybe they sell collectable action figures or something.

I open the letter.

"To activate message beacon, press button on side?" The hell kind of 'no' letter is this? Oh whatever. The 'beacon' lands on the desk, the stupid button on the side gets pressed down.

The wall lights up. A hologram of All Might stands there, tall and brawny as ever.

"I am here! Hahaha!" There's a practiced smile on his face, as always. Anyone who's seen hell, knows how fake that really is. "That's right, I, All Might, am one of the newest faculty members of UA Academy."

The common room is suddenly overflowing with sprats, all attracted by bright flashy lights and hearing the unmistakable sound of All Might's booming voice. But it's the gentle squeezes from the four hands holding me, as if Ai is telling me that she knew I'd be okay.

"I would like to personally congratulate you, Reiko Yanagi, for being of the select few to pass UA's stringent entrance exam!"

A chuckle jumps up from deep inside me, dry and lifeless. More and more excited murmurs fill the common room as the rest of us castoffs start buzzing.

"Your theory exams were superb, and you scored excellent in the mock battle. While your villain points were not of the top forty, no point in denying it. You worked well with your fellow examinees, and you didn't walk away before you checked if everyone got out of harm's way. Make no mistake, you have much room for growth, young Reiko. But I believe you, have what it takes, to be a true hero!"

And just like that, life proves it has the worst sense of humour.

"You can expect a proper package in the next few days containing forms to fill out. It should explain everything UA will need, along with a return envelope. Congratulations, hero. And welcome to my alma mater."

Mei comes running, cheering loudest of the bunch. "I KNEW YOU'D GET IN! WAY TO GO, SIS!"

There she stands, in the doorway. Her eyes are wide with shock, her hand clutching her favourite nighty, biting her lip nervously.

"So come on, sis! Tell me you're moving in with me! Tell me we're gonna rock UA! The three of us!"

The room goes quiet. Hopeful eyes drink me in, every single girl here needs a hero. Needs someone that will catch them when they fall—and all of us have fallen so often it's become normal.

"I dunno. What do my little sisters think? Should I go to the UA Academy?" Everyone looks around, nodding and muttering the obvious 'yes'. "I can't hear you! Should I become a hero?!"

They shout and cheer and beg me to go, and to remember them when I'm famous. The whole orphanage is filled with nothing but hope, for a change.

Even with all this noise, matron doesn't once complain. No, she comes to me with another envelope. A thick one, with UA marked on it. "I'm so sorry about this, Reiko. Mei forgot to check the mail today. Again. I swear, that girl would forget her own head if it wasn't attached to her neck."

Mei gives me a look. That winning grin of hers that she thinks gets her out of jail every time.

"Well, as her roommate, I'll just have to keep an eye on her. Won't I?"

"Oh. And Ai. I'm sure you must have been worrying yourself sick."

"No way!" Mei is over the moon. "Ai! YOU GOT INTO TO UA TOO! Oh, missy. You are so moving in with us. I have four rooms, so I swear it's no trouble!"

**_8-8_**

* * *

"I swear, you're making too big a deal of this." Ai's complaints and blushing go mostly unnoticed, even with how quiet the hall is. "I'm in general studies, that's all."

We move up in the line, Mei going first to talk to the lady behind the counter. "Yeah, hiya! Need a quirk registration form for a high school. Hatsume, Mei. UA Academy, in Musutafa."

"My my, that's quite the accomplishment. Could I see your acceptance letter, please?"

"Really. Really, you're making this too big a deal." Poor Ai thinks she's convincing us of anything.

"Ah, the support department. My, that's quite the responsibility. Can't have heroes without the support team that keeps them standing, I always say." A form slides out of the printer and the kindly old lady slaps it with a stamp. "There you are, dearie. That'll be fifteen hundred Yen."

Everyone in the hall look at Mei, their eyes bright, smiling. No matter that she pays in coins, coins she's been scraping together for months, they see only what they want to see—they all do.

"Quirk registration form." The pride in her tone, the way she tucks her shoulders back. You'd think she's entering the hero course. "Yukie Okimasa. UA Academy." She lays the acceptance letter on the counter without being asked, along with the money in crisp bills.

"My my. Management course, eh? Quite impressive. You know, most heroes can't run their agencies without talented youngsters like you. You'll do our city proud, I'm sure."

A timid mouse approaches. "Uh. Same, I guess." The acceptance letter is laid out, and Ai starts fishing out coins from her purse, sweating up a storm for some reason. I fish out my purse, finding I have enough for both of us.

"General course, you say? My grandson graduated from the general course at UA. Couldn't be prouder of him. He's busy applying to universities abroad. Wants to travel the world, he says. Not sure how I feel about that. But he's a credit to our family all the same."

I step up, grabbing one of Ai's flailing hands and slipping the money into her palm. "Forgive me, miss. But should you be announcing our business like that? Does privacy mean so little to your superiors?"

"My my, you're quite right. I'm sorry about that dearie. Well, Miss Yonju, that'll be fifteen hundred yen." Ai checks her hand, laying crumpled bills on the counter and counting as she goes.

With flushed cheeks and form in hand, Ai moves over to one side. I lay my acceptance letter on the counter along with already counted bills. The woman takes a look, her eyes wide and jaw low. Her hands tremble with excitement as she grabs the paper and stamps it twice, for some reason.

"You do us proud, you hear?"

I take my form, waving it to dry it faster. "Unn."

**_8-8_**

* * *

The air is festive, even with all the moist eyes. Matron went out of her way, holding a cooking competition with all the sprats in house. There aren't any streamers or decorations or banners or fanfare.

A feast, that's how our send-off is being celebrated. Cupcakes and soups and sweets and all that. The common room has one large table filled with everything matron's been teaching us to make these past years.

One of the younger ones comes to me, offering me a cupcake with the ugliest UA logo in urine yellow slathered onto a white backdrop.

"This one's for you, sis. I made it myself." Even as she smiles her brightest, her pain can't hide. It isn't just the tears, though. There's a look in her beady eyes, a pleading for me to take her with me. Her hair and skin are chalk white, making it impossible to tell where her forehead ends and her hair begins. "It isn't the prettiest, but I tried really hard."

She hovers up and towards me, hugged against my side. The cupcake wrapping falls away, and the treat tears into four. I take a bite.

Chunks of pebble-like flour tear over my tongue like sandpaper. The chocolate powder she used wasn't mixed in very well either—biting into it makes me want to gag.

I swallow hard, taking another bite, this one just as vile as the first. Hand covering my mouth, I look to the little one in my embrace. Barely five years old, but she tries her best, even with silly things like this.

"It's delicious. Thank you." I swallow hard and bite into another piece, tears stinging my eyes as I find the chunk with all the sugar. She must have stirred so gently that nothing mixed—better than breaking everything, even if my taste buds disagree.

"Really?!"

"Really. When I come back, you should bake another one for me. I'd like that." Her little face, so wounded and yet so trusting. She bawls her little heart out, burying her face in my neck.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a party, you know." Why am I getting emotional? I chose this path, I wanted to get away from here.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Rinako," I say, holding out a paper shopping bag for her. "It's long been a tradition for the elder sister to pass her uniform on. But this isn't just about congratulating you on entering middle school."

The girl's barely twelve, but already a head taller than me. No matter how stoic she arranges her face, no matter the blank mask staring at me, I see the tears she holds back.

"It's our way of passing the torch. It's our way of saying that you will be the big sister now. You will be the one holding our little sisters when they cry. You will be the one matron depends on to keep the others in line."

Tears spill down her cheeks as she nods. "I won't let you down, big sis."

"Yes, you will. Time and again. You'll mess up. You'll say the wrong thing. And you'll learn from it, just like I have." I give her the bag. "Matron has my number, she has all four of our numbers. You don't bear this burden alone. None of us ever have."

Tears turn to rivers before I get the chance to hug her. When my arms wrap around her, she all but collapses into my embrace, her body wracked with sobs.

"I'm not leaving you. None of us are." Kaede, you probably quoted your big sis too, didn't you. Word for word. "Call me when you need me. Call me when you just feel like talking. Call me even when you don't know how to put it into words. Alright?"

"Can I. Come visit?"

"Matron has our address. Just call ahead so we'll expect you."

She nods, squeezing me a little tighter. "Is it true? That matron will ask me to help with the newer ones?"

"Of course. How else do you think she got so all-knowing?" Rinako laughs, shaking her head. "I minded you, just like Kaede minded me. And I'm gonna be just as unfair in asking you to grow up faster than you should. So when you hear someone crying out, you'll have to put aside your own troubles for a while, and help calm them down."

Rinako snorts, more tears streaming down my neck. "Is. Is it worth it?"

"Yes." I nod, certainty filling me like never before. "Because every time they smile, you'll know in your heart you're part of the reason."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 2_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: I've got everything up to chapter 19 already written. I'm putting up until chapter 5 and then you guys tell me if you want more.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 3  
**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Buildings fly past the window. Open meadows, cityscapes, small towns. We pass them all as the train hurtles down the track towards our future.

Three weeks before school starts. We have so much to do. Clean the house, buy uniforms, buy books and agendas and writing utensils. For the first time, I'll have my own room. Technically. How do I want to decorate it?

Well, not like it matters. I need to get a job to support myself, so I'll need to look around to figure that out. I have my list of all places that typically hire students. We'll see when I get there.

The train slows. "Musutafa central station. Musutafa central station."

I stand, grab my school bag and head for the door, right behind the others. Not much for a bunch of orphans, really. Clothes, and whatever trinkets we collected—or, in Mei's case, every pet project that didn't blow up on her, so she's the only one that needed a duffle bag.

The second the doors swing open, we move out onto the platform, Yukie struggling to help Mei with her weighty bag once again.

Down in the main hall, the fast food restaurant, the bookstore, and the gift shop—I run in and strum up a brief conversation, asking if they have application forms for part-time work. Three forms richer, I rush to catch up with the others.

Mei seems to know the way, which is strange seeing as she doesn't know her way out of a wet paper bag. Still, it's not a half hour later that we stand in an overgrown forest that should technically be our front yard. A two-story home with what looks like the remnants of a picket fence and some rusty monstrosity that might have been an iron gate in its past incarnation.

Chipped paint and broken windows greet us like a migraine we should have expected. But it's only when Mei fishes out the sole key that things truly are put into perspective—there's a squatter sleeping in the otherwise bare living room.

"OI! The hell are you doing in my house!"

The woman wakes up, and starts shouting right back. "I could ask you the same, you little punk!" I drop my shopping bag full of cleaning equipment, ready for a fight.

"The hell you can! I own this place! Just 'cause I was gone for six years doesn't mean you have a right to do as you please!"

"Psh, yeah right. You kids look like your sixteen. Come back when you're old enough to vote."

"Oh yeah? Alright. Let's call the police and see what they have to say about the m—"

My hair flares up just as the enraged woman makes a mad dash for Mei. Three paces away, she floats up and slams into the roof, face first.

Stepping forward, I glare up at her. "I don't know who you are. I don't much care. This is Mei's house. If she says to leave, you've got nothing to say about it."

"Good. Now that we've sorted that out," Mei says, looking around with stars in her eyes. "What do you girls think? It isn't much now, but just you wait. A fresh coat of paint, a little gardening, and maybe some furniture, and this place will be amazing!"

I roll my eyes, dropping the woman. Cyan hair, red eyes, hoodie. Looks like she hasn't bathed in weeks. Homeless, obviously, but what's her deal?

Well, until someone asks for my input, I'm just gonna stay out of it.

"Alright, girls, let's huddle. We need a plan," I say, fishing out all the application forms. "School starts in three weeks. So we need to get everything in place before then. We need to figure out which grocery stores around here are cheapest. We need to turn on light and water and gas. We need jobs. And we need to start budgeting, so we can afford the furniture we'll need."

"Wait…you're kidding me. This is actually your place?" The woman can't seem to make sense of us—frankly I'm not sure why she hasn't left. Should I throw her out? Like, literally throw her out? She isn't heavy. I might get a few hundred metres if I angle her just right.

"There's a convenience store around the corner," Mei says. "Mom used to work there, so I think I can work that angle. And it gets us employee discount."

"Good. That's a start." I fish out my clipboard. "I have a list of things we'll need. Cooking, eating, bathing. And I have the information on all the utilities we'll need. So we'll break this down fairly. Mei, this is your place, so utilities need to be on your name. If you can handle that and maybe apply at the convenience store while you're out? Yukie should go with you, so she can learn the lay of the land and get a few basics on your way back." I hand Yukie a small envelope with a shopping list and some money. "I'll stay here with Ai and start cleaning up. Sound good?"

"Alright. I'll get new locks while I'm out." Mei strolls right out, with Yukie hot on her heels, both dragging the woman out with them.

Sigh. This is going to be a long day.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Washrags fly this way and that, scrubbing every surface clean, broom sweeps all the collected dust out into the hall, and mop slushes about leaving only chipped hardwood in its wake. It looks like hell, but it feels solid all the same—whoever lay the floor knew what they were doing.

With the final room clean, I lock the door behind me and head out and down the stairs. There are a bunch of people, but I ignore them for now, heading down the hall, into the bathroom where the murky water flies up and down the toilet. The washrags get tossed into the 'washing machine'—not sure how well it'll work, since Mei's the one that repaired it. Still cheaper than buying a new one—if nothing explodes.

The sun's almost set. The light switch flicks up, the bare bulb flashing bright in the relative darkness. Running water and mango-flavoured steam rub me all the wrong ways. With my part handled, I head back to the sitting room. The delivery guys are just laying the dust-covered table and the six chairs in the middle, with the mismatched two-seater couches over to one side.

Ai wastes no time in running her washrag over the couches, cleaning them as best as the situation would allow. All Yukie does is thank the delivery men and show them out. Still, she and Mei did all the legwork, so I won't complain…too much.

"What a day!" Mei complains, collapsing into the still wet couch without a care.

"Seriously." Yukie claims the other for herself. The front and back yard are both still a mess, but at least the house is clean. And each socket has a bare light bulb, glowing to fend off the encroaching night.

"No slacking off just yet." I grab one of the chairs, plopping into it without a care. "We're playing rock paper scissors. Two losers cook tonight, two winners get to go wash up, but have to do the dishes."

"Aw, come on. I still have to unpack my things."

"That's nice. Do you want to eat?" I get on Mei's case. She sighs, nodding. "Then let's—"

"It's alright, I don't mind cooking," Ai says, smiling as she carries her bucket with dirty water into the kitchen. "You girls wash up. Food should be ready in about an hour."

Footsteps come down the hall. The vagrant stands there in a towel, drying her hair. "Man, I needed that!"

I head off into the kitchen, uninterested in giving that one a chance when it's clear only Mei thinks she deserves it.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We sit to the table, all five of us. Little is said as we dig in. The meal itself isn't anything spectacular, just a curry with rice, but it'll fill hungry tummies.

Our sitting room is little more than empty walls and sparse furnishings, lit by a naked bulb dangling from the ceiling. But somehow, this feels like so much more—and so much worse.

On the one hand, I enter one of the best schools in the country, if not the best. And not just me, but three of our sisters come with me. The others will see that they really can become something great if they put their minds to it.

On the other hand, the life I thought I was working towards… A life with Yukie, where we would take on the world together, where we would start a family together. A life where I could be happy and wanted and needed and loved. Gone.

A hand snakes over my back, the warmth grounding me in the now as it hugs my side. Ai gives me a worried side glance—whether she worries about toeing the line or whatever vibe I give off, I'm not sure.

"Has everyone had their fill?" the woman asks, her eyes on me for some reason. "I think it's time for a little heart-to-heart."

"You're a UA staff member." My chopsticks clack onto my rice bowl, and Ai squeezes my side to try to calm me down. "You're not one of the teachers, so I'm guessing either administration or a liaison for struggling students."

"Administration. General studies secretary, to be specific. My name is Yu Tanaka, and for the coming three years, I'll be your big sister." Black hair, neck length. Black eyes, no discerning marks. Plain-looking. Casual tank top with sweats. Slippers. Milky white skin, no marks, blemishes, or obvious quirk marks. Her speed earlier was decent, but obviously not enhanced. No sign whatsoever what her quirk is, but given how different she looks, it could be some kind of self-altering thing.

I nod, standing. "Mei, Yukie. Dishes are on you. I'm going to wash up."

"I'm not done."

Ai grabs my hand, squeezing gently. She tugs, wordlessly asking something of me other than me walking off. Sigh.

Plopping back into my chair, I wait.

"I'm sorry about portraying myself as something other than who I am." It's called lying. Inferred or otherwise, you lied. "But it was the most efficient way to gauge your personalities, as such it was needed. So, cards on the table. I'm from a well-off family, and I get to call my mom every day just to talk. I can't understand any of you," I snort, "and I won't pretend otherwise. But. If we're going to live together, we might as well get along."

Sigh.

"Well. I'm Mei Hatsume. Entering the support course. I'm the handyman around here, so if anything breaks, you let me know!" Says the one apt to make everything detonate.

"I'm Yukie Okimasa, management course. I'm probably going to be balancing the books and organizing incomes. I'm good with money." And pretty much all she's good for.

"Ai Yonju." Her hand wraps around me again, teasing an annoyed sigh from me. "General course and I'm kinda the newbie." All eyes are on me.

"Reiko Yanagi." My forearms lay on the table, to either side of my dishes. Ai elbows me. Sigh. "Hero course. I'm the planner and organizer."

"And the protector?" Tanaka looks hopeful, as if she's already wormed her way in.

"Yes," Ai says, pulling at my side and rubbing my back to calm me down again. How does she even know I'm annoyed? "She's the dependable one, but she hates it when people lie."

Yukie swallows hard, looking at the back door.

"I see. I'm sor—"

"We're introduced." I stand, but Ai pulls me back to sit down. She shifts her chair to come closer to me and wraps both her right arms around me.

My thigh vibrates. "Saved by the bell." I walk out into the back jungle, fishing my phone out. "Matron?"

"Reiko. What happened?" matron asks, worry obvious in her tone. "Did Mei already blow something up?"

"She fixed the washing machine, but we haven't tried it yet. So explosion pending." She groans, no doubt rubbing her brow. "We arrived safely. The house is already clean, but we haven't tackled the wilderness of the front or back jungles. Light, water, and gas are on, and we just finished dinner. Locks are installed, and Ai did that so no explosion to worry about."

"That's something." Matron's thinking. "But that also doesn't explain why you're upset. Miss Tanaka, I take it?"

Sigh.

"I thought so." I plop onto the cold, uncaring wood, hugging my knees as my phone hovers from my left ear to my right. There isn't much to my room, just a futon rolled up in the corner. "So walk me through it. What do you think she lied about?"

"She pretended to be a squatter when we arrived. And when Mei threatened to call the police, she tried to attack. She claims it was to gauge our personalities."

"A sound tactic. With any other group." Sigh. "You're going to be in a class filled with future heroes. A bunch of teenagers who want to put their best foot forward. What are the odds no one is going to lie to make themselves look bigger than they are?"

"I don't have to live with my classmates."

"As if that's the deal breaker?" Sigh. "You can lie to yourself all you want, there's more going on here. Are you going to tell me, or shall I start fishing in the dark?"

A long, draining sigh.

"Yukie, huh. I thought it strange she suddenly wanted to move in with Mei. I take it you're both into girls, and she saw your lack of obvious acceptance letter as having to choose a secure future?"

Tears sting my eyes, but I refuse to cry about this. Cry about losing something I never truly had—if that isn't an exercise in futility, nothing is.

"So really what you're upset about is putting your little sisters' needs before your own. You probably had your heart set on Seiai."

"Unn."

"So even if Tanaka told you that she was happy to meet you, you'd assume she was lying and hide behind that."

Sigh.

"In other words. You're giving her a hard time for no apparent reason."

"That isn't—"

"I'm not saying you have no right to be upset. And trust me, I'm going to have a nice, long chat with Miss Tanaka about how she handles my girls. I'm not even saying you should let Yukie off easy. That girl needs a wakeup call. But. I am saying that you need to choose your battles."

My fingers run down the seam of my pants, the hard fold mixing with the soft fabric somehow soothing me.

"You enter UA's hero course. It's going to be the hardest thing you've ever done. And you'll be working and competing with the country's most promising potential heroes. Is this really the time to bog yourself down with these things?"

"Mei already called you with the update."

"Of course. She even told me about your collection of lists to keep everything running smoothly." I snort, laughter catching me by surprise. "No matter what else she is, she cares deeply for you. And no matter how selfish Yukie sometimes comes over, she cares for you as well. Not that I think you should marry her. You two just don't mix, not like that."

"How so?"

"She's jealous of you. Jealous of the way the other girls look up to you. Jealous of how you seem to keep it together, especially when you're falling apart. And that isn't a good foundation to build your life on. Now, if you were to compare that with—"

"No matchmaking."

"No interrupting. Compare that with Ai? She admires you. She looks up to you. She sees your struggle and she goes out of her way to try to ease that. Even if romance isn't in the cards, would it be so bad to stop thinking of her as a bystander you need to save?"

Sigh.

"You have the mindset to be a true hero, Reiko. But you need to remember that you are only human. You need to remember that you're just a little girl, and that you deserve some fun in your life. So stop giving people a hard time for no reason."

"No promises."

She sighs, annoyed. "A wise man once said, holding onto anger is like grabbing a hot coal to throw at someone. You're the one that gets burned."

"How're the girls doing?"

"Well?" There's a smile in her voice. Better than she hoped, in other words.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Welcome, honoured guest, to our humble establishment. We have a special today, would you like me to tell you about it?" Yukie is really hamming it up. Still, the customers like it.

Ai's four arms dance about, dressing four burgers at once. But I'm mostly busy decorating the complementary ice creams with little cherries—five cherries and five blueberries for the five year anniversary of this 'prosperous establishment'. I'm not sure I even want to understand why the manager is so hooked on that archaic language, but frankly she hired the four of us, so I really can't be bothered to care.

"THAT'S RIGHT, EVERYONE! MAZAMI'S IS CELEBRATING! THIS WEEK ONLY! ALL MENUS ARE HALF OFF!" Sigh. Mei's right in her element: advertising. "HOW ABOUT YOU GIRLS? WHY NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OUR DISCOUNT! TAKE A LOAD OFF! REFUEL, SO YOU GET BACK TO SHOPPING AT FULL TILT! COME ON! WHO DOESN'T LIKE TOP QUALITY AT HALF THE PRICE?! AND ALL CUSTOMERS GET A COMPLIMENTARY ICE CREAM!"

I shake my head, amused. All customers get a free ice cream. Mazami was most insistent on that, since she's so proud of her homemade recipe.

With the last of the ice cream cups done, I slip the tray into the freezer to keep them fresh. Yukie and the other cashiers are swamped with customers, the line so long the doors have to be locked open.

I go back to the fries station, clicking off the timer and clapping the tray against the back edge of the basin to coral all fries out. The salt shaker gets a few hammer shots, and I mix the fries so there isn't a super salty bunch atop of the salt-free.

"Yanagi! We're out of toys again. Could you?" Mazami points to the dry storage. She wears the same blue shirt and dark grey pants uniform as us, wears a white cap with the 'Mazami' logo just like us. The only thing that sets her apart is her blue skin and her name tag saying she's the 'manager'.

"Sure thing, boss."

**_8-8_**

* * *

My room. A room just for me. Mine. Something that's just mine, and mine alone. It's more alienating than anything.

I'm not used to sleeping alone. I'm not even used to having a bed to myself. It's hard enough falling asleep, let alone after having another nightmare. Figuring there's no helping it, I get out of bed and phase through the door, to not make any noise.

Down the hall, down the stairs, into the kitchen for a glass of water. It's been a crazy week, and I'm exhausted from working ten hour shifts. No two ways about it. So why does sleep hate me?

Sigh.

The glass upends, the last of the water pouring into me. I carefully wash and dry it, setting it back into the cupboard.

Great, now I need to pee.

One foot in front of the other, trying to keep my steps quiet to not bother anyone. I plant my bare bum on the seat, wondering what to even make of my life. Aspiring hero works at a cafeteria, lives with her former love interest, and can't seem to figure out what the hell to do with herself when she can't sleep.

Oh whatever.

I tear off some toilet paper, wipe, and flush.

Ai is pretty awesome. She learned to work the grill so quickly, and no one makes better burgers than her—Mazami said so herself. Pretty stupid thing to be impressed with.

Up the stairs, phase through my door again, I curl up in futon.

What would it be like? Making out with someone with four arms? She's so dexterous, able to do four completely unrelated things at once.

Would that translate into how she touches me?

I duck into my sheets, the material somehow feeling coarser than I remember. My nightie's hem rides up as I turn onto my side.

Would she want to be on top? Would she push me down and tell me to let her do all the work?

The image of her hovers over me, her eyes glazed over with lust and love as she steals kiss after kiss. Her upper arms prop her up as her lower arms slide up my sides and pull my panties down.

I gasp. The feel of my hand on my inner thigh, my cold fingers jerking me out of the fantasy.

Her hands are too delicate to be this rough. No, her hands are smooth, so soft. Soft, like how soft my skin feels. And her touch is gentle.

She'd want to go slow. Build up my appetite for her. She'd make me beg for it.

My fingers graze my sweet spot, my already moist centre. The image shifts, she lies beside me, one of her hands massaging my breast, while the other slips into my panties to give me exactly what I need. My breath hitches, my hips jerk up as my hands mimic what the fantasy of her is doing to me.

A knock. SHIT!

I turn to my side, masking what my hands were just doing as the door swings open. "Reiko?" Ai leans in, trying to see in the dark.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask, trying to keep my voice neutral—or to mask whatever weird concoction of hormones and emotions besiege me.

"Yeah. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. Is something wrong?" Shit, even to me that sounds like 'go away'. To be fair, I do want her to go away, so I can scratch this damn itch. But I won't complain if she scratches if for me. "Sorry, that must sound like I want you to leave. Come in, talk to me."

I can barely make out her boy shorts and oversized shirt in the darkness, but she does close the door behind her. She plops onto the floor beside my futon, hugging her knees.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bug you, but I… I just keep wondering about something."

Shit, I can smell my arousal. Can she smell it too? Damn it! Thinking about her smelling how turned on I am is pouring gasoline on an open flame! "It's alright. Take a deep breath, and tell me what's on your mind."

I clamp my legs together, but the pressure makes me want to scream from pleasure—not helping!

She sighs, almost dreamily, and looks my way. It's too dark to tell if she's blushing, but I somehow get the impression she might be? Am I projecting that onto her? Am I hoping she's in here to profess her lo…

WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL, REIKO! You just barely broke up with Yukie, and you're already so into another? What is wrong with you?

"School starts in two weeks. How will you balance your training with working?"

That's. That's a good question. "I haven't thought about it," I say, turning onto my back and staring at the featureless ceiling. "I'll just have to soldier on, I guess. I mean, it's not like I can expect anyone to support me financially."

She hugs her knees tighter. Something is really bothering her.

"Ai?"

"Unn."

"Is that why you can't sleep?"

"Unn. Part of it."

"Tell me?"

"I." She shakes her head, her bandana shakes with the motion but holds her long locks in place. "I just. I dunno. I'm not going to be doing anything fancy like trying to save the world. So I was…was thinking that I could. I dunno."

My face goes slack. That's why she was so upset with Yukie. Not just for hurting me, but because Yukie so easily discarded something that Ai wants—someone that Ai wants. "You. Have a crush on me?"

Even as her upper arms hug her knees, one of her lower draws seemingly pointless figures in the wood. "I was so upset when Yukie hurt you. But I was sorta happy too, and that made me miserable. I mean, how could seeing you so hurt possibly make me happy, you know?"

How do I even respond to that? As badly as my body needs this, taking advantage of her will hurt. Hurt badly. "Unn. I." I shake my head, wondering at the weird comfort I feel in this utterly awkward situation. "As much as it hurt, it was. Weirdly freeing."

"Oh?" She sounds hopeful.

"Yeah. What if the mix up never happened? What if I spent the next ten years with her before she found her better deal? That would have killed me."

"Yeah." She goes back to fumbling her fingers about. "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry. It must still hurt to think about."

"It's okay. Really." I sit up, hugging my knees and gaze at her in the dark. She hugs her knees tighter, but her lower hand, the one nearest me, inches closer. "And thanks."

Her hand grazes my side, almost nervous if I'll react badly to her touch. My quirk flares up, grabs her and hovers her closer to me, setting her so close beside me that our arms touch—her hand that was on my leg wraps around me.

Her eyes widen, seeing the lust in my gaze. I look away, embarrassed. Back under the sheets, my back to her. "Stay? Please?"

"Reiko?"

Breath catches in my throat. "Unn."

"Are. Do you. Maybe like me?" I curl up into a ball.

What a stupid situation. I want her to come under the sheets with me. I want her to find my panties sopping wet—even if my arousal subsided. I want her to take full advantage of me.

And yet, the thought of giving her that power scares the shit out of me.

She isn't like Yukie, there's no question there. But that makes things dangerous.

"We never made love, you know. Yukie and me." Fuck, Reiko! Shut up! "I was comfortable with her, but she never made me feel…"

Her warmth comes closer. One arm snakes under my neck, wrapping up and holding my shoulder. Another under my side—I lift my butt as best I can to give her to wiggle room.

"Never made you feel…what?"

Comfortable enough to be vulnerable? Like I could count on her? Aroused? Much of anything. She needed me to take care of her, but that was it.

"Are you in love with her?"

Ai's breasts press against my back as her final two arms wrap around me, as she spoons me. As she makes me feel like I can break down and cry, and all she'd do is hold me tighter so I don't fall apart.

"I. Don't know. I'm sorry if that isn't the answer you were hoping for."

"What do you feel for me?"

"We shouldn't lie like this." I turn, pushing her onto her back. "You'd lose feeling in your arm." She hovers up and under me, onto my futon where the cold world can't reach her. I lower onto her, straddling her, between four arms that she happily wraps me in.

"Rei?" My breasts rake against her chest and her humble bust, my nipples poking into her thin fabric and no doubt unmistakable. Her eyelids grow heavy as she peers into me for the first time.

"Unn." No more words, Ai. Please. Please just kiss me.

"Are you…?"

I lean in, my lips just barely not touching hers. She has to want this, want this as badly or worse. "Am I…?"

Her eyes flick back and forth, as if seeking some kind of resistance from me, some kind of doubt. She grabs my hand, her other arms balancing me. My right hand. The hand that was quite busy slithering around in my panties when she entered.

She sniffs my fingers, no doubt noticing my arousal on them.

"What were you doing?" She cocks an eyebrow. I blush, but don't look away. The riverbed dampens with a vengeance. She licks my finger, sending a wave of embarrassment and arousal through me.

"She never made me feel this," I say, my voice husky, laden with lust.

Her lips claim mine, her hands all clutching me and holding me and exploring every bit of me.

Hands trail down my thighs, seeking the naked flesh eagerly awaiting her under my nightie. She picks me up, gently slamming me against padding. Her lips never leave mine, ever probing me.

Hands knead my flesh, groping me in the most exquisite way as she clumsily explores me. Before I know what's going on, I'm lifted up, my nightie pulled up my body and sent flying somewhere.

Searing hot kisses burn into my neck, into my chest as she robs me of my panties, plucking more than a few hairs—the pain somehow turns me on all the more.

"Please." She kisses my chest again, but even as I lie naked under her, she doesn't go further. "Please, I can't…I won't do this."

"I want you to."

"I do too. I've thought of this ever since I first saw you. But I can't."

Tears sting my eyes. I look away, no longer able to face her.

"I can't do this with just anyone." Tears stream down. "Only with my girlfriend."

"Ai!" I swat her, hard. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry." She laughs, her eyes lit up with a peace that somehow seeps into me.

"I'm serious. I was terrified I was taking advantage of you. That I was going to hurt…" My eyes widen, the import of my own words slamming the air from my lungs.

Damn it, woman! I wanted to get off, not get my ass strapped into a roller coaster.

"You're afraid you're going to hurt me." She props herself up on her lower arms, her free hands cup my cheeks and wipe away my tears, gently nudging me to ask I look at her.

Somehow, lying here naked doesn't feel nearly as vulnerable as looking her in the eyes, as letting her see me cry.

"I'll make you a deal." She kisses me, nibbles on my lower lip. When she pulls back again, her gaze is steamy, warmer than hot cacao on a winter's chilly evening. "If you do everything you can to not hurt me. And I do everything I can to not hurt you. Then together we can make something lasting?"

I laugh. I don't want it, but that's the corniest thing I've ever heard. "You have no game whatsoever."

She tenses, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You have me here, naked, willing to let you do anything to me. And you go all sappy on me?"

Tears pour down her cheeks, no matter how I wipe them away. I feel horrid for saying it so callously, but at the same time I can't help but feel special that she's letting me see how deep my words cut her.

"If you want me." Her eyes widen, shocked to her core. "You have to give me all of you."

She nods, her chin quivering.

"Even the broken pieces."

She nods again, smiling.

"And you have to accept all of me."

She kisses me, softer this time. One chaste peck. One lingering kiss. "Even the broken pieces."

Ai straddles my thigh. The most incredible show happens. It feels like there are hands everywhere. One holding my hand, one teasing my thigh, one my cupping my cheek as her kisses deepen and intensify that my body convulses.

And yet, I feel another cupping my breast.

My hand grabs hers—the one on my thigh—and guides it up to my now flowing river. She pulls back, her eyes gloating about something I don't care to understand.

"Tease me, you're dead."

Needing no further encouragement, her fingers probe me. Explore me in the most intimate, the most embarrassing ways.

Part of me wants her to stop—she's touching me in ways I've only tried myself tonight—but it feels to good, too right, too mind-numbingly sweet.

The room is filled with soft moans. "Someone's enjoying themselves."

Shit! That's me moaning?

But before I can even form the words, her lips wrap around my nipple. My back arches, almost shoving the whole breast into her, and I try to shove my crotch into her palm just the same. She pulls her hand back.

"Don't stop." I grab the hand, pressing it right back, guiding one of her digits between the folds, to the very entrance. Without waiting for her to mess this up, I press her inside me, tearing right through my cherry.

Even as I'm engulfed in pain, it's the sweetest I've ever known.

"It hurts," she says, sorrow in her tone.

"Don't care." I grind against her palm, pushing her finger even deeper into me.

"No." She pulls back, pushing me down when I try to stop her. "I hurt you. Let me kiss it better."

She goes down, and she really does kiss me there. Her lips press against mine, her tongue laps at the drops of blood. Her hands take mine, our fingers intertwine even as her other hands wrap around my thighs to try to keep my bucking hips under control.

My body acts on its own, jumping and grinding against her face, needing to feel her so desperately that I can't care about the lingering pain.

Her tongue hits the tip of my lips. The simple action ripping through me like I stabbed a knife into the electrical socket.

A slurping sound. The most sensitive spot is sucked into her mouth, only to be lashed by her tongue so hard and fast and relentless that my lungs can't suck in air.

Her finger slips into me again, presses up against a wall. In and out and in and out and my mind goes blank.

I'm at the edge. Edge of what, I don't know. But I'm there. I grab hold of her as best I can, just in time for my body to turn into an earthquake. Every cell in my body sings of her praises, including my now high-pitched screams no doubt waking the others.

If I could give a fuck, said fuck is MIA.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 3_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 4  
**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

We sit to the table, the five of us, eating breakfast. Yukie keeps blushing, so I know she peeked. Somehow I find that to my liking, knowing she saw me lose my virginity to Ai.

"Alright. Which boy was here?" Tanaka demands. I look to her, confused. "Don't give me that. I see the way you're walking. You had sex. Who came into this house without permission?"

"I'm not into boys. Never was," I say, giving Ai a steamy look. "As for who I had sex with? What do I say to that?" Ai leans over, and we kiss—but a peck, but Tanaka's sputtering says it speaks volumes.

"Sounds like Yukie goofed," Mei says, grinning ear to ear. "Dang, Ai. I've never seen that one so relaxed. Whatever you're doing, don't stop."

"Heh." Ai scratches her cheek.

"I couldn't agree more," I say, shifting my chair closer to her, grateful she wraps two of her arms around me. And just like that, we continue eating breakfast. Though poor Tanaka can't seem to string two words together.

"Oh, Mei?" Ai's hands squeeze me just a little—obviously what she has to say is just as important for my ears. "I'm going to move into Reiko's room. I hope that's alright?"

"It's not like you're gonna get her pregnant. So have at."

"Thanks. This will save us quite a bit of money, since we only have to buy one bed." I blush, unable to look at anyone. But I won't lie, the thought of her wanting to share my bed rubs me all the right ways. And her making this official and known from the get-go certainly isn't hurting any. "So, Reiko. That means you don't have to work if you don't want to."

"Hold—"

Her hands nudge me, even as another hand tugs my chin so I'll look at her. "Hear me out?"

I frown, but hold my tongue.

"I'm not telling you to stop. I'm offering you the opportunity." I blink. "Think of it as a trade-off. I help you through high school. And when you're working with a pro agency, you can help me through college. That way you can focus on your training?"

"Keep this up and you'll be down on one knee in no time." I don't know why. I want to be happy, to show how grateful I am for her. But at the same time, this isn't something she should have brought up in front of others.

"Well, we already live together. I'm sure I can contain myself until we turn twenty. Maybe even twenty-five."

Breathing isn't as easy as it should be. "Your food'll get cold," I say, trying with all my might to not show the others how deeply moved I am. I get back to eating my meal, but Ai leans in, her breath hot on my neck.

My fingers comb through her hair, gently nudging her forward. Her teeth graze my tender flesh, nibbling just enough to lodge my breath in my throat. It takes considerable effort to not moan, but I think I pulled it off well enough.

I want to tell her to ease up, but I don't trust my voice. Instead, I tear some fish with my chopsticks and offer it to her.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We walk. Ai and me, in our grey-jacketed uniforms. I carry my book bag slung over my shoulder, she simply holds hers briefcase-style. I glance again, making sure her jacket is buttoned, and that her tie and everything looks just right. It's our first day, and you don't get second chances at first impressions.

"Hey, no need to be nervous," Ai says, wrapping two arms around me—one on my hip, the other over my shoulder.

"I'm not nervous." She smiles, but doesn't comment. We head up to the first years' classes, reaching One-D first. I turn to her, checking her one last time. Her shoes are unscuffed, her stockings are completely smooth and in no way damaged, her grey skirt is properly ironed, her matching jacket is completely smoothed and that annoying blot from breakfast can't be seen. Her white shirt looks absolutely perfect, and you can't even tell I had to rework her tie a dozen times because none of the knots looked right.

"Does waifu approve?" Three other students almost break their own necks snapping towards us.

"Unn." I nod, leaning in and giving her a peck on the brow. "For good luck."

"I'll message you soon as I know anything." Even though she's shorter than me, she looks taller than a mountain. She heads into her class, so I walk on ahead, finding One-B a few doors up. Excellent! We shouldn't have any issue meeting up during breaks this way.

The door is simply ginormous, though. Who's that even for? I open it and slide it into the wall.

"Another cute girl!" Some blond brat leans well into my personal space, only for him to be clocked by orange-hair—oh look, she's in my class. She jerks his unconscious ass well away from me, holding him by the collar like a bad dog.

"Nice save," I say, waving.

"Thanks. And sorry about him. He seems immune to correction." Orange-hair drags the now unconscious boy into the room and lobs him into one of the chairs—middle row, all the way to the back—landing him on his ass, with his feet folded up onto the table. It looks mildly uncomfortable, but it isn't my problem. "Unfortunately, you're seated beside him. So you might want to get use to smacking him around."

"Noted." I go, and check the seating arrangement taped to the blackboard, finding I am indeed to the idiot's right. I head down to the last row, just as blondie stirs. I stand in front of his desk. He looks at me, his blue eyes glazed over. I blink, waiting for him to make the wrong move.

"Hi?" Good enough. He jerks up out of his seat, slamming into the ceiling face first. Unlucky him, he falls back into his seat, also face first. With my good deed handled, I take my seat beside the twitching mess that calls himself human.

Every boy in the class looks pale, for some reason. Well, other than a boy that looks like a walking shadow, since I can't tell if he can go pale. And some boy with a spiky green Mohawk and what looks like pincers to either side of his mouth. And some boy with a dialogue box for a head—he reads 'oh, shit, SCARY', for some reason—he's sitting to the right of my, one row in front. Curious that.

And there's another boy, on the other side of blondie, who looks like a walking suit of armour. I'm not sure, but he looks tense, like he's going to wet himself for some reason.

"Nice." The girl sitting in front of me seems impressed, turning around to give me an appraising look. "I'm Setsuna Tokage. His first victim. You mind doing that again if he looks at me wrong?"

"Sure." I nod, seeing nothing wrong with her request. My bag floats off my shoulder and onto the little hook under my desk.

"Thanks a lot. I was worried that since Kendo is sitting so far away, he might get funny ideas, you know? Hey, what's your name?"

"She's Reiko Yanagi," orange-hair answers for me. "And you probably shouldn't pester her. She isn't the chatty type."

"Aw, man! Hey, Union Jack! _Wana tou suwichu siitsu_?" Why is she speaking English? Let alone so poorly.

_"Buzz off, motor mouth! I'm not in the mood to sit so close to the jackass!"_ American English? Sounds like fly-over country, too. I blink, looking at the girl sitting by the window, one row ahead of me, finding an honest to goodness Caucasian girl with blond flowing hair and teal eyes and the biggest horns on her head I've ever seen—seem to resemble a lyre, almost.

"What is she even saying?" Tokage plays ignorant.

_"I'm sorry about them,"_ I say, cursing that my English is still this accented—even after all the years of playing games online, those only use text-based English comms. _"You'd think they'd be more open-minded coming to such a prestigious school, wouldn't you?"_

_"Totally! Hey, I'm Pony Tsunotori. But you can call me Pony, 'kay!" _

_"Reiko. I hope you don't mind associating with a stone butch dyke?"_

_"Hey, you do you, girl. Or…heh, in your case you can do your girl, too." _She laughs, almost sounding like a neighing horse. _"As long as you don't flirt with me, I couldn't care less."_

_"Good. 'Cause she's only a few doors up. And I don't think she'd enjoy sharing."_ Pony almost goes to the floor laughing so hard and stamping her hooves. A shame most of the others don't follow much of it.

"Aw, man. Now Miss Meruca found an accomplice." I ignore whichever idiot was dumb enough to complain about that.

"Would you mind introducing her to me?" Pony continues in Japanese, just to not give the idiot brigade something to complain about.

"You need to switch them around. So it's, 'would you mind introducing me to her'. Or preferred, 'would you mind introducing us'. Japanese isn't quite as forgiving as English when it comes to protocol."

"Ah, sorry sorry." Who says it like that? I mean, I've heard guys say that, but doesn't she know she comes off as sounds like a guy—which, I assume, isn't the intention.

"Don't worry about it. I must have sounded like a complete maniac when I started learning English."

The door slams open, and a man almost two metres tall walks in with a blood red hero outfit with what looks like a white tube running from the base of his neck to his gauntlet. I blink. Isn't he Vlad King? The blood hero?

"Good morning, class. I am Sekijiro Kan, also known as the Blood Hero Vlad King. You, however, will refer to me as Mister Kan, no exceptions. And if anyone dares think to ask me or anyone in this school for an autograph, you'll be expelled before you can blink."

Well, that's a warm welcome.

"And you there, Neito Monoma. That's not how a chair's meant to be used." Mister Kan glares at, I assume, the blondie beside me.

I levitate him out of his prone position, sitting him properly in his seat.

"Thank you, Reiko Yanagi." He studied our files. No doubt about it. "But I will not tolerate you using your quirk as you please. Only when given express permission are you to use it, understood?"

"Yes, Mister Kan."

"Good. That goes for all of you. Without a teacher's express permission, you are not to use your quirk on school grounds. You will learn the locations and times when it is allowable. For now, think of it like a blanket ban. Understood?"

"Yes, Mister Kan!" we answer as one—other than blondie, who's mostly looking around with a blank gaze.

"Now. Every other class is to head to orientation. You all expect to join them." The wording already suggests we won't. "You won't." Twist ending. "You'll be tested instead. I've gone over your files, both official and what you've shown during your entrance exams. But that won't cut it. I cannot cater your education to your needs unless I know the exact extent of your quirks. As such, you'll be taking part in a Quirk Apprehension Test."

People look around, unsure what to make of any of this. I'm mostly wondering how I can 'happen' to bump into Ai at some point.

"Sad as it is, if any of you do not meet my personal and undisclosed criteria in regards to your presentation, quirk usage, and/or heroic fortitude? I may expel you without even giving the administration a reason for it."

I blink. Well, that makes sense. His job is to make sure we can be the best heroes in the country. Anyone that might besmirch UA's name needs to be culled.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Blondie really isn't making any friends today, but sadly everyone has more or less the same look—and the dialogue bubble-boy seems to be reading in gibberish—unless '$#!T' or 'TT_TT' is meant to be legible. Then again, the second one looks vaguely emoticon-ish. Maybe the first is as well?

"Is anything I've said unclear, Pony Tsunotori?"

"No, Mister Kan. Academic Japanese is second nature. It's slang I have trouble with. Please forgive me for troubling you so with my linguistic ineptitude."

"Glad to hear it!" He tucks back his shoulders, regarding us with a very stern, almost sadistic, expression. "Now! Put these on!" Outfits are tossed at us. Curiously, the girls all get pink shoes?

**_8-8_**

* * *

We enter some kind of indoor gymnasium, where Mister Kan orders us to line up. So here we are, in blue shirt and pants—thankfully it's pants, since this will be some kind of physical thing—with what looks like 'UA' painted onto it.

"Good! Now. What we're going to do is start simple. This," he holds up some kind of futuristic-looking gun-thing, "is a grip strength measuring apparatus. You will use your quirk any way you please to ensure the highest possible results. Observe!"

He grips the thing, his neck muscles bulging from the exertion. He shows us the result, over three-hundred kilograms! That's incredible!

"Let's go! One by one! Read off your results for me, and no do overs!" Mister Kan hands the thing to the Chinese boy that's seated beside me in class.

The boy's tanned skin turns scaly, and he looks like he's gonna break the damn thing. "Four-hundred fifty-two point nine kilograms. Excellent, Rin. Next." Mister Kan taps his phone a few times, for some reason.

Blondie comes and slaps the item out of the first boy's hand. His skin turns scaly just the same, but he only gets two hundred kilos. "Copy someone's quirk without their permission again, Monoma, and I'll expel you on principle. Understood?"

He copied the quirk! That's possible?!

"Yes, Mister Kan." Blondie tosses the item to me. I blink. Well, my quirk wouldn't work well with physical force. But…

My hair flies up and my hand phases through the thing. The handle slides back on its own, giving me a 'TILT' reading. "Should have known," Mister Kan complains. "No more possessing school property Yanagi. Sets a bad example."

"Yes, Mister Kan." I hand it to Kendo.

"Ah, ah. Do it without possession, Yanagi." I hover it up, forcing the handle down as much as I can. "One-hundred eighty-two point one. Not bad, but not the best I've seen. You don't use your quirk for things like this, I take it?"

"No, Mister Kan. I mostly levitate things."

"Makes sense. Kendo?" Orange-hair takes it, and with barely a moment of focus, she squeezes. Mister Kan whistles, impressed. "Fourteen hundred kilos. That might be a UA record."

Kendo looks quite pleased with herself. "Thank you, Mister Kan!" She beams, handing the thing to another lucky victim.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"The fifty metre dash!" Mister Kan is so excitable, for some reason. I'm mostly just glad we're outside. "First round will be Kendo, Kuroiro, and Shoda. To the starting line!"

Short-tall comes my way, dragging Pony and some mushroom-looking girl. "Hey," short-tall says. What's her name again? "Dunno if you remember me, but we met in the entrance exam? Yui Kodai?"

"I remember your face, personality, and quirk. But I'm horrible with names," I say, looking at the three contestants as they dash off. The silver-haired boy running looks like he's going to pass out just trying to keep up with Kendo and the walking shadow—must be more of a muscle type. "Reiko Yanagi."

"Yeah, we know," Tokage says, rushing over as well, obviously not wanting to be left out of our girl-talk—I can't believe I got stuck sitting behind her in class. "Ibara! Come on, we might never get another chance to rub elbows with future heroes like this!"

A green-haired girl walks over, her locks looking more like thorny vines than anything. Interesting.

"Shiozaki, Kaibara, Awase! To the starting line!"

"Sorry, girls." Vines walks off just as Kendo comes our way with a light sheen on her brow.

"I still can't believe your quirk," Kendo says, nudging me with her elbow. "I mean, I've seen it in action. But jeez! You're all kinds of dangerous."

"Everything has pros and cons." I don't pay their admiration much mind. Fact is, my quirk has four major drawbacks. Not that I'd explain that to them.

"So, what you said to Pony earlier? You're into girls?" Kendo asks, obviously hoping to establish some kind of report with me. Makes sense, I suppose. With her quirk, she's going to make the cut without fail. I'm likely to as well.

"Yeah. My waifu's in One-D. Don't worry, she isn't the super jealous type, but she certainly won't take well to anyone flirting with me."

"That's fair. So you get an eyeful of me earlier?"

I tilt my head, wondering what she's even getting at. "Sorry, let me see if this helps. I'm a demisexual. That means I have zero interest unless I'm in love. If that takes hours, days, or years is irrelevant. No one that doesn't have my heart interests me."

"Heh. That's fair. So I guess my girlish wiles are wasted on you, too."

"Everyone's wiles are. The exception is waifu."

"Yanagi, Fukidashi, Tokage! To the starting line!" Chatty, dialogue-bubble, and I make our way over. My hair flares up instantly and my skin turns misty, but my left eye remains closed—won't need it for this. A shot fires off, and I blaze for the finish line.

"One point seven two seconds!" Short bursts work for me. I un-ghost, and my hair flops down once again.

"Hey, Yanagi!"

"No."

"Come on! It's only for five minutes!"

I walk right back over to Kendo, uncaring for whatever excuses copy-blond comes up with. He comes running, and 'trips' in my direction. I levitate him before he even gets close, and drop him right at Mister Kan's feet, letting those two figure this out.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"The standing long jump! Yanagi, we'll start with you." Oh, lovely. Let's not worry about letting her catch her breath.

I walk up to the chalk line and go full ghost, hovering over the stupid sand pit and un-ghosting on the far end of it. "Cleared! Kamakiri!"

Making my way over to the gaggle of girls, I find myself in a strange predicament. They aren't horrid, which is weird enough given how often they've seen me go full-ghost. But, I also find myself starting to not hate them.

"Three more tests, huh," Kendo says, sounding wistful. I nod, understanding perfectly. The timid boy with grey hair, copy-blondie, mushroom-girl, short-tall, and chatty. They're competing for last place.

"Cleared! Kodai!" Short-tall walks up to the line, and goes supersized. She jumps over to the far side of the sand pit with ease. Well, I guess it's the other four that need to worry, then.

"Cleared! Shiozaki!"

"Mister Kan? Would it be allowable for Yanagi to give me a vertical boost?" What does the vineyard have in mind?

Mister Kan looks to me. "Alright. But only vertical." I nod walking over to her.

"How high do you need?" I ask.

"High as you can get me?"

"How high do you need?"

"Fifty metres?"

"Slow or fast?"

"Hmm. No more than two Gs?"

"Simple enough. Hover at the altitude, or just get you there?"

"Hover and let me work my quirk. No more than five seconds at desired height." I nod, levitating her up at a quick clip, stopping her roughly fifty metres up. She starts growing and weaving her vines, braiding them into a sail almost. "Ready!" I let her go and she gracefully glides to the other end of the sandpit, even getting another few strides on it before touching down. Horrid altitude to distance travelled conversion, but it was obviously enough.

"Cleared! Komori!"

"Uh. Yanagi?"

Sigh. This is why I shouldn't talk to people. "Same deal?"

"Please?" I levitate her up without too much hassle. She grows the largest looking mushroom I've ever seen, and she puffs off on the wind. I shake my head, wondering at how approachable I seem to be.

"Cleared! Tsuburaba!" The air-bubble boy walks up to the starting line, and dashes off, creating a bubble around himself the second he jumps to carry himself over.

"Cleared! Monoma!"

"Hey, Tsuburaba?"

Bubble boy signs. "Fine. But you owe me!"

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Alright. The ball throw! This is your last test for the day, people! Look alive!" I groan, feeling like a human bruise. I might just end up passing out from overuse of my quirk.

"Kendo! You're currently in first place. So you'd be the perfect test subject for this one." Mister Kan tosses her what looks like a baseball with a metallic band welded onto its circumference. "It's simple, really. Take the ball, stand in the circle, and throw as far as you can. Only distance travelled matters."

Kendo nods, walking up to the circle. She grows her hands and throws that little sucker for all she's worth. "Three hundred metres. Not bad. Tetsutetsu!"

"Come on. My quirk ain't gonna do nothing for this." The boy takes the ball, which seems to simply hover right back to Mister Kan after thrown? Whatever. He makes a hell of a windup, and he throws! Getting a solid ninety-two metres on it.

"Pure muscles and technique got you that far? Impressive. You've been training hard, young man."

"Heh, thanks! Coming from you that means a lot!"

"Yanagi!" I walk up, catching the ball when Mister Kan tosses it to me. "Remember, no possession."

I nod. That means he knows I can made the ball go ghost and simple drop it—it would fall to the centre of the earth, which would clearly give me an advantage. But would also destroy the ball without fail.

Figuring I did well enough, and I'm probably gonna be pestered to help another dozen idiots, I simply levitate the stupid ball and fling it at a forty-five degree angle, letting it accelerate until it falls outside of my ten metre range.

A loud clap, like thunder, ripples over me. What's that about?

"Six-hundred and ten metres! Impressive, Yanagi, but not a record. One of One-A's students got infinity. Try top that next time!" Right. Let's start comparing infinities, like astrophysicists. What could go wrong? "Kodai!"

"Uh?" Sigh. "Can…Yanagi hover the ball at a certain height? That way I can flick it."

"I think Yanagi's done enough helping for one day. But if she accepts, I have no reason to say no."

Sigh. Sadly, not helping is unconscionable. "How high?"

Kodai walks over to the circle and grows as big as she can, readying her fingers for a herculean flick. I levitate the stupid ball up for her, getting her a solid four-hundred and fifty metre flick. A chick-flick I rather enjoy, what a welcome change of pace.

She shrinks back down, jumping around in excitement.

"Shoda!" The nervous-looking grey-haired boy comes up. "You're competing for last place, young man. Give this your all or it's sayonara for you."

"Yes, sir." He looks utterly destroyed, his eyes flickering to me. Sigh.

"Where do you need the damn ball?" He perks up instantly, bowing so low that he misses the admiration in Mister Kan's eyes.

Chubby does some weird kind of wind up, and his hand flashes at the ball, hitting it so hard the thundering clap is back with a vengeance. "Fifteen hundred and two metres! That's a school record!" I thought infinity was the record?

Chubby-shy looks about ready to burst out in tears, bowing to me over and over and over. Sigh. "Thank you so much, Miss Yanagi! You have no idea what this means to me!" Tears spill down his face.

Sigh. It's hard staying mad at an idiot that's thanking me that profusely. "Unn."

"Tsunotori!"

Groan! "Don't worry, Reiko. I've got this one in the sack. I used to love kicking gonads around." The guys all guard their crotches, not liking the wording—I think it's hilarious.

"I think you mean balls," I say, quite amused.

"Isn't that how you call a boy's junk?"

"Less so than the other word."

"Ah." Pony tosses up the ball and launches her horn at it? Like, literally, her horn detaches from her head, flies at the ball, and takes it on a rocket ride. Yup, she's got this one handled.

**_8-8_**

* * *

After getting changed—and an annoyingly soap and shampoo-free shower—I find myself nodding off. Just need to get back to class. I have some chocolate in my bag. Just don't fall asleep.

Stumbling out of the girls' locker room, I slam right into someone. "Aww. Waifu missed me."

"Ai?"

"You skipped lunch, didn't you." She sounds supremely annoyed. She knows about that? "Drink." A straw slaps against my lips. Well, she certainly won't want me hurt, so I drink without asking much of anything.

The cool sweetness of chocolate milkshake hits me like a brain freeze, but the liquid sugar should hit my bloodstream quickly.

By the time I even know what's going on around me, we're in class, in my seat. Literally. Ai's sitting in my seat, and I'm in her lap curdled up.

"I feel honoured. That her whole class already knows about me. I'm just a general course student," Ai says, her arms squeezing me just a little to show she's happy about that.

"Are you kidding? Yanagi's something of a One-B legend," chatty says. "But what's with her being all loopy?"

"Her quirk needs more fuel to burn than most. And she burns sugars best, so anything sweet will keep her going for a while."

"Low blood sugar?"

"Who knows. She doesn't like talking about it, even to me," Ai says, shrugging. "Oh, hey. Looks whose back. Heya, babe." Her fingers capture my chin, mere seconds before her lips capture mine. "Mister Kan? She's good to go."

"Ah, thank you, Miss Yonju. Right. The results of today's test." Ai helps me to sit properly as everyone heads back to their seats. A projector displays the final rankings—though not the reasoning thereof.

Kendo takes first. Awase second. Tsunotori third. Tetsutetsu fourth. I slide in at fifth. Impressive, I expected worse in this crowd.

Nirengeki Shoda, last place. Kinoko Komori, nineteenth—that's mushroom-girl, I think. Yui Kodai, seventeenth.

I brace myself, fearing we may well lose classmates on the first day.

"This is your starting line. Learn it well, because in six weeks you'll be tested again. And again in three months. I want to see growth in all of you. Even you, Kendo. Ranking first doesn't get you off the hook."

"Understood, Mister Kan."

"Good. Then let me say, no one here is being sent home." Everyone cheers! Mister Kan raises his hands to quiet us—err, them. I don't have the energy to do much of anything other than sit here. "The reason is simple. Skill-wise, everyone under rank fifteen should be sent home, no doubt in my mind. You don't have what it takes."

The bubbly feelings are punctured, now looking more like flat tires.

"But, your classmates didn't let you fall. Kendo, Yanagi, Kaibara, Shishida. You four were especially the team players of the day." Ai squeezes me again, obviously proud of me. "So One-B's first lesson in being a true hero: never let your comrades falter. It doesn't matter if you like them or not. For every hero that falls, we are all made lesser. Class dismissed."

A zipper sound, followed by a clacking. Ai's breathing gets a bit harried, for some reason. "Come on, ahh."

My eye flutters open—not sure when it closed—only to find an eggroll pinched between chopsticks en route to my mouth. I don't fight her. Even if I had the energy, I lack the will.

"Oh, wow. It's no wonder Yanagi is so honest about how she feels about you." Chatty is at it again. "I mean, wow. You're so attentive. How come I can't find a boyfriend that's half as sweet?"

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 4_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Who's figured out what Reiko's neurodivergence is? I'm not hinting at it, and I'm not confirming. Furthermore, it's never said, anywhere in this story. Still, I'm curious what you guys think.  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 5  
**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Alright, I have an idea," Ai says, pinching her chin for some reason. That looks like her thinking face, but really I'm still a bit out of it. "Will you trust me?"

"I didn't know it was a milkshake until I tasted it," I say. She unlocks the door, escorting me into the house. She even helps me out of my shoes and into my slippers.

"Whoa! What happened to you? Looks like you got attacked by a meat grinder. And lost." I ignore Mei, letting Ai escort me up to our room. As if everything else wasn't sweet enough, she helps me get changed and hangs my uniform up on a hanger.

Once I'm in a simple tank top and shorts, I plop into bed, in our queen sized bed, and kinda sprawl out.

"Take a nap. I'm heading to the store to get something I think will help."

"But you have to work."

"Mazami gave me the week off. She warned me the hero course is all kinds of messed up, and I didn't want you dealing on your own."

Tears slip out before I can help it. I beckon to her. "Just till I fall asleep?" She quickly changes out of her uniform and into sweats and a t-shirt, lying beside me. Honestly, we have so much bed, but we don't use half of it.

Fingers comb through my hair, kisses press to my brow and cheek and nose. "I'll wake you for dinner. Promise."

"Unn." I pucker my lips, showing they ache to get in on all the kissing going on. One kiss, for luck. Two to prove me the first wasn't for show. Three just because she can. "You were amazing today."

"Hey, that's my line."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I blush as we walk up to the main entrance of UA. Even now, even after seeing over and over and over how utterly amazing Ai is and how attentive she is and how devoted she is. Just the weight of a yoghurt drink in my jacket pocket, and knowing she got me a four-pack of those yoghurt squeezes, so I can take them with me when I have hero training.

So even as we walk along, she keeps two arms around me, letting me know I'm as safe as can be with her.

We make it to her class, only this time she invites me in. "Come on. Everyone's dying to meet the girl I can't stop bragging about." I don't have the heart to refuse her. So we go in, together, her arms still wrapped around me. Everyone's eyes are on us, the chatter dying down to make it all the more obvious. "Morning, guys. Meet the waifu. Reiko Yanagi, class One-D."

"Good morning, everyone," I say, bowing. "I hope Ai isn't being too much trouble."

"No way! Is she really from the hero course?"

"I'm," I look to Ai, wondering what the fascination is with that, "from class One-B, Mister Kan's homeroom."

"And ranked number five," Ai whispers into my ear, so no one else will hear it. My blush deepens, enjoying her warm breath on my neck and ear more than I should just now.

"I should get to class." But I should also make a statement that Ai is as mine as I am hers. I turn to her, studying her lips as her lower arms wrap around me. "See you at lunch?"

"I. Can be persuaded?" The cocky grin and how she bites her lip nervously tells me she wants to show off just a little, that she wants me to claim her as mine.

I lean in, claiming her lips. Nothing steamy, but enough to show we're more than just friends. As I pull back, the look in her eyes…

That look that screams 'mine' even as her reddening cheeks show how embarrassing it is to be so flagrant about things. "I'm persuaded."

"I'll message you." I head out, hearing the girls gushing over something or other. And two of the guys start telling the tale of our entrance exam—apparently they were in battle zone A with me.

"Nah, Toshi! I ain't exaggerating! She legit levitated a thousand keegs of robot and tore it apart just with her mind!"

Just as I sit down to my desk, my phone vibrates.

**Ai: "Apparently, I'm Lois Lane and you're Clark Kent. Why aren't there lesbian super heroes to compare us to?"**

**Me: "Well. The next generation should have us."**

**Ai: "There's that. Everyone wants me to tell you they're in no way going to bother me. And the girls are 'very much into boys' so they aren't 'a threat'."**

I giggle, biting my lip to hide my glowing smile.

**Me: "I'll see you later. Turning my phone off."**

Holding the power button in, I just catch a glimpse of her message, knock 'em dead, before the screen goes blank.

"Someone's in a good mood." Chatty starts up, taking her seat in front of me. "You were just messaging the love of your life?"

"She introduced me to her class," I say, my eyes smiling bright, even if my lips don't follow suit.

"I like your tactic, chasing off potential threats before they get a chance to worm their way in. And I'll bet a few of them recognized you from the entrance exam?"

I grin.

"Thought so."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Our academic day starts off pretty boring. Present Mic—the same weird DJ from the entrance exam—teaches English. Pony and I have quite the time being able to talk as much as we want, as long as it's on the subject matter. We mostly talk about how little we understand Present Mic's hair—he isn't impressed.

Midnight is our modern hero art teacher, much to the guys' approval—especially copy-blondie. Not that I blame them, her boobs jiggle with pretty much every gesture. And she's very emotive, so she gestures a lot. It's entertaining.

I rather enjoy the first aid theory class, but I'm not sure what to make of the scantily clad 'nurse' outfit Ibubumi sports. It's like a sexy nurse Halloween costume. And frankly, skirts aren't meant to be that short. Has she even considered she has to give a proper example to us girls? Like maybe not making us feel like we're only good heroes if we show cleavage or panty shots?

Lunch can't come quickly enough. But I'm happy Ai comes calling with a beaming smile and a henchman. "Ah. I'm. Narato Soetsu." The boy bows, the simple action somehow showing off his lanky build and his bright pink hair and eyes. He's kind of plain-looking, I guess, but Ai wouldn't bring him here for no reason.

"Hey, waifu. You guys breaking for lunch?" Ai plucks up my bento, obviously intending to carry it for me.

"Unn. We're gonna head to the cafeteria. You joining us?"

"That's the plan." We head out, so Ai takes me into her arms the second I'm close enough.

The cafeteria is as busy as I feared it would be, but I'm glad Ai is so protective of me. Everyone else heads to the line to order food, but Ai and me reserve our table.

"So, waifu. Soetsu's got a thing for one of your classmates." I shrug, unsure why Ai thinks I can help with that.

"I'm not the matchmaking type, but if he wants to hang out with us to increase his chances or to scout availability or interest? I'm fine with it."

"One of your guy classmates."

"And I would have a problem with that, because…?"

Ai snorts, her eyes lit up with laughter, but her classmate looks about ready to pass out from shock. He must not be used to people accepting him right off the bat.

"Best bet? Talk to chatty. If anyone can sniff that sort of thing out, Tokage's your girl." Soetsu beams, even as he blushes.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Good afternoon, One-B." Another pro hero stands at attention. This one looks like a blocky whale, almost. "I am Cementoss, and while I also teach modern literature, today I'll be your heroics teacher."

The wall furthest from the door slides open, drawing attention to the numbers and the fact they are containers hidden behind doors.

"Today's your first heroics lesson. Think of it like gym class, but with more life and death situations. So you'll have to start looking the part of heroes. Get changed, and we'll head down to training ground gamma."

"No way! Are those our costumes?!" Tetsutetsu seems to be all worked up about it. "Man, I can't wait to see mine!"

I grab the container marked nineteen, a walk it back over to my desk.

"Do bear in mind, that you are not licensed. So you are only allowed to wear your hero costumes with express permission. For now that means only during heroics lessons, and even then only under direct supervision of your heroics instructor—which is me for your first term. So, get to the locker rooms, get changed. And meet me out front."

I grab all four yoghurt squeezes and my outfit, and head out.

**_8-8_**

* * *

In the locker room, I hurry to get into my kimono. I'm mostly waiting to figure out what those idiots sexified, because I know they get off making girls show off the fact we have boobs. The plain white kimono is exactly as I drew, luckily. The black obi belt is a bit annoying to wrap around me solo, but I manage just fine all the same. It's the ruffled collar and the scarf that are a bit more complicated—by design. Those asses must have been completely confused, wondering why I'd design it like this, let alone why I'd want traditional wooden geta to do hero work.

Either way, I'm all suited up, so I stow my yoghurt squeezes into little pockets. One in my obi, one up my sleeve, the last two simply slip into my kimono. Better to have them spread out, just in case.

"No way! You look uber creepy, Yanagi!"

"Just Reiko is fine," I say, wondering what chatty's deal is. "And I designed this to give people the creeps, so thank you."

Kodai is still fiddling with her body suit, so I levitated the zipper up for her. "Thanks. I still can't believe I have to wear this without a bra. Jeez, what was I thinking when I said skin tight?"

"It's self-supporting," I say, knowing the design well enough—I'm wearing a cat suit under this kimono, and it doesn't need a bra either. Kodai nods, but is still blushing at the thought of fighting boys in that. She wraps her belt around her waist, which is attached to a skirt for some reason. At least she has pockets, that's a plus.

With no reason not to, I fish out my finishing touch—my charmless charm bracelet—and slip it around my left wrist. "Okay, now you're making me think there's a trick to that bracelet."

I blink, wondering what Kendo is even on about. "I'm practical." Her Chinese dress is kinda revealing, but it looks good on her all the same. "Nice pick, the qipao."

"Thanks. I figure I won't need actual armour, and this works well with my quirk." I nod, accepting she would know better than me what works for her.

"What about me?" Chatty strikes a pose, showing off her lizard-skin body suit. She looks like she's itching to have every boy drool over her. "The best part? No risk of a panty shot."

"Good point," Kendo says, working her bloomers. She looks uncomfortable for some reason, but that just isn't my problem.

Viney stands beside chatty, coming at this like a goddess. Her plain white robe and black knee-high boots are so understated that you can't help but stare at her regal posture and the confidence in her eyes. I smile, nodding.

"Sorry, Tokage," I say, "but it looks like Shiozaki's blowing you out of the water without even trying."

"I noticed." Chatty blushes, crossing her arms under her bust. "I can't deny it. She looks good in that."

"More like she makes that look good," Kendo says, grinning. "What say we show those boys how to pull off a hero costume off with flare?!"

I ignore them and their '_lemme at 'em_' cheering, heading out into the hallway. One-D happens to come our way, the girls hold their bags with Ai's PE uniform half sticking out.

Ai gives me an appraising look. "No heart attacks. Please?"

"Heroics training," I say, kissing her cheek. "I make no promises."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Arriving at the training ground, Cementoss has us line up so he can address us. It's a city, an actual city, maybe a block or six. Buildings and streets and working traffic lights and stores with advertisements. Well, this is the better place to train for city work, no doubt about it.

"Alright. Now that you look the part, it's time to act the part. Today you'll pair up, and you'll enter a real battle against one another."

"NO WAY!"

"Are you crazy! We could kill each other!"

Sigh.

"Fighting robots is relatively easy. They don't look human, they don't act human. So it's easy for you to go all out against them. However, as heroes, you must learn to harness your quirks so you can incapacitate villains without killing them. And what better way to learn this than by practicing with people you don't want to hurt." Exactly.

"So." Cementoss pulls out a box with a hole in the top. "We're teaming you up by lottery. I will then assign either hero or villain role to each team as they are pitted against one another. The villains will defend their hideout and their villainous bomb of mass destruction, which they may hide anywhere in the building. The heroes will need to infiltrate the villains' lair and either incapacitate the villains, or retrieve the bomb. Questions?"

I grab a paper, finding I'm on team D. I blush at the coincidence.

"So the heroes are at a disadvantage." Copy-blondie complains, again. "After all, they don't know where the bomb is, or what traps the villains lay out for them."

"Agreed. And this is the most common situation you face as heroes. And like every pro hero that came before you, you'll have to figure out a way to come out on top, regardless of the odds. Now, teams together, please."

Shoda—the nervous last place—ends up on my team. That should comfort him, but he looks even more nervous, no matter the imposing black suit or the scouter—whatever that's about.

Cementoss takes out another box, this time pulling out two balls with letters on them. "Team A versus Team I. Team I, you'll play the villains. You get five minutes to hide your bomb. The rest of you will join me in the observation room."

**_8-8_**

* * *

The observation room has a dozen monitors set up so we can see everything going on in and around the building. Kendo and copy-blonde stand ready outside, both talking about what they can expect, and copy-blonde gets explicit permission from Kendo to copy her quirk—good on him.

Inside, dragon-scales and iron-boy move the bomb down into the basement, and they agree that Tetsutetsu will take the first shot at the heroes.

"Shoda."

"Yes! Yes, ma'am!"

"Stop that." He whimpers, obviously seeing me as something more than I am. "You're more of a muscle type, aren't you."

"Yes, Miss Yanagi. My quirk lets me hit one thing twice in the same spot." That's really useful. No wonder he took down those robots during the entrance exam. "It doesn't sound like much, but it essentially lets me decrease the duration of the force applied, giving me two shots."

"We don't know if we'll be the villain or the hero." He swallows, likely unsure how I'm taking his monologue. "So keep your eyes and ears open. You never know when something will come in handy."

"Teams!" Cementoss looks tense. Is it because he needs to trust us not to kill each other? Then again, with the matchup we're looking at four heavy hitters, each with something to prove. "Your exercise starts now. You have ten minutes."

Kendo and her partner help each other up through one of the windows. Smart, any idiot would trap the front door.

"Miss Yanagi?"

"You don't know what you're looking for?"

"Unn."

"Tricks, tells, tactics." I point at the screen, at the overly showy copy-blond. "Monoma. Quirk: copy. He needs to touch you to copy it, though. That's his limitation. Best tactic against him is to never let him touch you. His outfit is loud, showy. He has an inflated view of himself and perhaps even his skills. He'd be the easier of the pair to goad into stupid actions. Tactics? Look at what he's doing. He's following Tendo's every command. Is that because she's higher ranked? Is that a side effect of his quirk? More observation needed.

"Then we hand Tendo. Quirk: big hands. She's much more in your face, both as a personality and as a fighter. She knows her limits, she knows how far she can push herself and those around her. That means she's got a sharp mind and equally sharp senses. It makes sense for copy-blond to follow her lead, since she is a natural. Her outfit is pure practicality, so don't bet on anything showy. She's apt to go right for the finishing blow, because that's simply more efficient to do."

"Unn." Shoda looks even more nervous than before, for some reason.

"Their problem is who they're matched up against. I don't know much about Rin. His quirk: scales. I don't know the extent he can use it, though. But he's easy going. Look at how he and Tetsutetsu simply laid out a plan, and both agreed to it. He's a team player, and given he wanted to stay with the bomb, that means he's more versatile than Tetsutetsu. Bet on him being an all-rounder.

"As for double iron there? He's cocky, but not without reason. His quirk: steel. He can harden his whole body, perhaps even add weight, meaning he's the better counter for Tendo. Because her capture style would be to grab him, and maybe squeeze. His quirk allows him to counter that somewhat, but to what extent? Unknown, more observation required. He's as stealthy as a tractor in rush hour traffic, so he never saw any reason to sneak around. Count on him being a raging bull. So you point him in the direction you need him."

"Unn." Shoda sounds even less sure of himself. "So, who. Who'll win, do you think?"

"Kendo. That was decided the moment the villains split up."

Kendo and her blond sidekick get ambushed by iron boy, who just rushes them, screaming how he's gonna take 'em both down with one shot as his whole body hardens and grows glinty.

Copy-blond grabs iron-boy's wrist, turning equally hard and using the added weight of the hardening to slam iron-boy into the wall. Kendo super-sizes her hands and holds iron-boy in place so copy-blond can wrap the capture tape around his arms and legs, hogtying him.

"Splitting up only works if you have a plan that requires as much. Otherwise, you only play into the enemy's hands." Shoda nods, his eyes wide and sweat pouring down his face.

"I. I knew she was strong, but…"

"You misunderstand. If not for copy-blond, iron-boy might have come out on top. His attack would have overpowered her."

"So…even the weaker link can be a boon?"

I smile, watching copy-blond try to interrogate iron-boy. I've never seen someone fail so utterly at something—and I have to admit, Tetsutetsu shows an iron will to never betray his own. A shame they go about it wrong. He should be asking yes or no questions, and looking for micro tells.

"You're only weak, if you think of yourself that way," I say. Tendo orders copy-blond to stop playing around and help her look, and they leave Tetsutetsu right where he lies. Not smart.

The second the pair head upstairs, Tetsutetsu relays to Rin where he is and to hurry untie him. Tendo never considered that. That means they lose their capture tape, and the villain gains something vital: time.

"Aw, man. Hiryu's gonna make it to Tetsutetsu before they even notice what's going on." I nod, agreeing with Shoda. "So leaving the villain unsecure is a no-no." I nod emphatically, not that he needs me to.

"Geez. I hope we don't get pitted against Yanagi." I'm ignoring you, chatty.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The first two teams make it back to the observation room just as the next two arrive on the scene.

Kendo stands beside me, her face pinched with emotion. She and copy-blond won, but barely, and with seconds left on the clock. That should have been an easy win, and she knows it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. I'm more curious how chatty and dialogue-bubble-boy will handle themselves against the villainous Kodai and Shiozaki. Realistically, the heroes should win this hands down. After all, Kodai's true strength is open battle. These confined spaces should work against her. That means the only real threat is Shiozaki's vines. But chatty's a wild card—I've never seen her quirk activated. And dialogue bubble boy's essentially whatever he wants to be, an explosion, a stealth generator. If he controls his funky dialogue, he's essentially a comic brought to life.

This could be interesting.

"Teams! Second round begins. Ten minutes."

"I underestimated them." Kendo is more retrospective than I gave her credit for. I nod, agreeing with her. "I also approached it like a game of tag. While they understood the only rules were not to kill each other."

"Unn."

"I look forward to your turn, you know."

"You and everyone that isn't pitted against me." Everyone laughs nervously—other than the two teams that already had their match.

"Got that right. Man, even though Kendo creamed me time and again, at least I stood a chance." I roll my eyes at Tetsutetsu.

"You should focus more on hand to hand combat," I say. "Rin there has some skill, maybe you should ask him for pointers."

"Are you kiddin'? We're going dojo hunting after school. We ain't gonna be so easy to beat next time." I nod, grateful for that. "Hey, Shoda. You should come. With your quirk, it would give you a major boost."

"Unn!" Shoda perks up.

Kodai barrels down the hall, half her original size. She slams her elbow behind chatty's knee and ties her up with the capture tape. However, unlike the heroes from last round, Kodai drags the unwitting hostage along, right back to bomb and her awaiting partner in crime.

"Oh, crap. That's a good strategy!" Shoda goes right back to being nervous. "Miss Kodai's smaller size makes her harder to detect, and it seems she doesn't lose mass, so she would be super strong like that."

I smile, grateful our dead last is no longer dead weight.

"And they learned from Miss Kendo's and Neito's mistakes. They have the best chance at winning now."

"You're wrong," I say, pointing at the screen showing dialogue bubble boy. If he suspected any of that, he now has a partner that can still speak that can tell him exactly where the bomb is. So all he needs to do is release the hostage, and it's an auto disadvantage to the villains. And that's not discounting we know nothing about Tokage's quirk.

However, what I do know is that lizards can regrow lost limbs. If she can do that? Then tying her up becomes pointless.

Kodai carefully lays chatty in a corner, already forgotten. Mistake right there—never lose sight of anything you cannot predict.

"The heroes have won!" Cementoss calls it.

I blink, glaring at the screen. Chatty shed her skin and slipped behind the pair, grabbing the bomb. She didn't even need to call it in, her plan was to get captured, plain and simple. Sucks to be them. And I didn't even get to see dialogue bubble boy in action!

"Next teams. Team D will be the villains." I grin. "Team J will be the heroes."

"Aw man." Air-bubble boy complains. Headband boy beside him doesn't look any better off.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Instead of worrying with details, Shoda carries the bomb up to the roof, and we simply wait. I go full-ghost, checking that the bomb is set up above an empty room below us, for a quick escape. And just to be sure, I check the floor below that as well and compare the wall structures of the rooms adjacent each of the lower-lying floors—our escape route is all but assured.

"How is this… helping us win again?" Shoda really doesn't get it.

"The best way to win, is to ensure you never have to fight." Matron always had those wise quotes primed and ready to dole out.

"Teams! Round three begins. You have ten minutes."

And I wait. And we wait. "Did you want to try your hand at taking on our classmates?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Uh, well. Uh. Maybe?"

"Alright. Go on. Let me know if they capture you. And be sure to keep track of exactly where they take you."

"I will!" Shoda runs off. Sigh. He's lived such a sheltered life. Does he have what it takes to be a hero?

And so, I get back to waiting. And waiting. My eyes are ever on the only door leading up here, my ears ever perked and my hearing strained for any sign something is up.

"They're on the third floor," Shoda updates me. "No. Only Yosetsu is. Kosei is missing. I didn't spot him on the way down. Be on your guard."

"Copy that. It's a pincer. Take your next left, then go right. Enter the door and wait there."

"How did… SHIT! KOSEI'S ON ME!" You're predictable, Shoda. All three of you are. That's how I know.

I go full-ghost, grabbing the bomb. Instead of possessing it though, I have it possess a little container hidden in my obi. To the cameras and my classmates, it probably looks like it just disappeared though. That's their issue.

"Are you in position?"

"Mm hmm." His breathing's erratic. He panics. Well, let's see how long we can drag this out.

I slip down two floors, and through the wall. I hover over to the other side of the hall, and I wait. The three of them will be in that room in mere moments. They think Shoda's the weaker link. Whether he is or isn't, that isn't important. What's important is that they have a timer to capture both of us or to capture the bomb.

"Ha! Got you, tubby!" That's one.

"Dude! Not cool. He's not on our team, but he's still our classmate." That's two. "Look, Nirengeki. I got nothing against you. But capturing you is simply easier. Just tell us where she is, and there won't be a problem."

By my estimation, they have four minutes left.

It's time to give Shoda the edge he needs.

In un-ghost, walking around as if we aren't in a test. The clacking of my wooden shoes echoes down the hall.

"You guys are so screwed. Yanagi's the one that told me to come in here." Not quite there yet, Shoda. Come on. You should be able to figure out that I trusted you enough to send you ahead. And you even sent back intel. Think.

"We're running out of time. So where is she?"

"In the basement, obviously." Horrid answer—will need to talk to him about that.

"That means she's on the roof." Heh. Predictable.

"Wait, no! Really. She's in the basement."

"Definitely the roof. Come o…what's that sound?" It took them this long to hear me? That's just sad.

"You idiots don't know anything," Shoda says, sounding deathly afraid. "Her quirk, it's called poltergeist. What are poltergeists known for?"

"Making noise?"

"And throwing stuff?"

"Haunting specific people, you idiots! They're vengeful spirits! How do you think she's gonna take you capturing her teammate!" So he does have a brain swimming around in his skull.

I flick my charmless charm bracelet, the gentle tinkling sounds joining the clack-clack-clacking of my wooden shoes. "It's raaaaaining," I sing, slow and low and sounding like a class of kindergarteners after being tortured for days on end. "It's pooooooouring. The oooooooooold man. Is snoooooooooring."

The clacking continues to the rhythm of the gentle tinkling of my bracelet—not that they can hear that. But they don't have to hear it, not consciously.

"He weeeeeent to beeeed. And buuuuuut his heeeeead. They found him dead that moooorning."

They just need to hear that something's out there, and that something has to sound off. The human brain is wonderful like that. No matter what, we associate things and expect the association to be universal. When you jump, you fall. When you fall, you get up. And children's songs should be simple and cheery.

Mess with those things, and the brain can't help but try to understand why it's different. And it obsesses over that. And that means I'm already in their heads.

I go full-ghost, slipping through the wall and away from Shoda. Over in the next room, I un-ghost and continue my eerie song, knowing all the while those hero-wannabees will need be heading up to the roof. That's going to cost them forty-five seconds. When they get up there, they'll see it's empty. When that happens, they'll assume Shoda told them the truth and check the basement for real—provided they didn't mess up and get locked on the roof, that is. That's another minute dead. When they realise that Shoda simply doesn't know where the bomb is, they'll come right back here, where they last heard my voice.

And that's where the fun really begins.

If they even make it that far.

"It's raaaaaining. It's poooouring." I just need to make sure my voice carries well enough on this floor that they'll know for a fact I'm here.

Three minutes pass before footsteps come thundering my way. From both sides of the hallway. So they took the extra time to come up with a plan, huh? They're hoping to pull a win and keep the heroes' winning streak going.

A shame they lost long ago.

I go full-ghost, phasing through the wall, heading straight for Shoda. I grab him, ignore his happy tears, and phase us both through the ceiling, heading right back up to the ceiling. They might think of checking there, but odds are against them.

More importantly, time is against them.

Less than a minute on the clock, and it's forty-five seconds to even get here. I un-ghost us both, and whip out the bomb, putting it right back in its original spot. Even if they make it, the escape route is already planned.

The door slams open, the pair of them looking harried and annoyed and worried and bordering on desperate.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

They make a wild dash for the bomb, but I levitate them and hold them there.

Curious, Shoda puts himself between them and their victory condition.

"Time! The villains win!"

The pair of them collapse, groaning and complaining about how unfair it all is. As for me? "I thought you liked girl-chasing." I fish out a yoghurt squeeze and pop the cap off. "Come on. I didn't even break a sweat."

No one got a heart attack. Not from my quirk. So I guess rubbing salt in their wounds would be fair game.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 5_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Right. That's chapter 5. You guys let me know if I should put it all up. I have up until the end of Season 3. Whether it follows cannon or not, well... Wait and see.  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 6  
**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Chopsticks clack and clatter against dishes as the last of the food is being worked in. The five of us are just busy getting our day started, but Tanaka seems most intent on strumming up a conversation for some reason.

Don't know what she's on about, or why she's wearing so much makeup, or why she keeps asking Yukie things. All I know, is that it has nothing to do with me.

With the last bit of rice down the hatch, I levitate all the dirty dishes up and over into the kitchen, wash them and pretty much just go about my day like there's nothing at all wrong.

"You seem annoyed." I don't turn to Ai. I don't need to. She hugs me from behind, two arms holding me, the other two buttoning up my jacket. "Tell me?"

"Just my period," I say, shrugging.

"Backache?"

"I never get that. It's mostly bloating and a bit cranky. I have chocolate in my bag already, and I have pads packed."

"No. There's more to this." Sigh. "What's really going on?"

I turn into her embrace. "It's…"

"The anniversary?" I nod, but tears don't fall. I don't even remember when I stopped crying about this.

"Ten years." My words come out colder than intended.

"Does." She holds me tighter. "Does it get easier?"

"We get stronger. Does that count?"

"You're not," she sighs, but doesn't complain when I pull back, "leaving me are you?"

I smile, best I can. "Not if I can help it."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Good morning, class." Mister Kan stands tall, his fists balled at his sides and his shoulders tucked back. "Today, you're going to decide on your class representative. I'm not going to get involved in deciding who. So how are you going to solve this?"

Sigh. Today of all days, insanity has to ensue. And those stupid reporters outside the gate weren't helping much.

"Ooh, what about you, Reiko?" I'm not in the mood for you, chatty.

"No."

"Well, do you have any suggestions?"

"No."

"What's with you?"

I fish out my yoghurt drink, twist off the cap and gulp it down. Right in the middle of class where Mister Kan can see.

"Well, I think—"

"No one asked you, blondie."

"How rude. I would have you know I'm—"

I turn, crossing my legs as I sip away. Blondie wisely doesn't continue—me glaring daggers at him might be linked somehow.

"I say we vote." Shoda seems to have found a spine since our battle. Good on him. "It makes sense if you think about it. So I say we each take a paper, and write the name of the person we think should be the rep. With the one rule, you can't vote for yourself."

"Wait, what! How come?!"

"He's right," Kendo silences whoever is being that damn loud. "If the only way you win is by voting for yourself, then you're no leader. You're just trying to hog the glory. So if you can't vote for yourself, you'll actually think about who would make a great leader. And that's what the position represents."

No, it represents being scouted by agencies, that means publicity, that means making a name before you even leave UA. And that's what everything thinks they want.

"So I say we vote. You have to write three names. President, Vice-president, and officer. That way we're guaranteed to get someone with a majority." Kendo even fishes out one of her notebooks and tears out some pages, ripping them into mostly even pieces and hands them out.

Oh lovely. That means I actually have to think about this.

Hmm. Kendo is the only leader in our class. She can control even that dumbass copy-blondie. So, she's the obvious president. Who would make a good support team for her?

Shiozaki certainly would. She's calm and collected and has the poise to keep our attention. And… Uh…

Maybe…

Either Pony or Kodai? The class wouldn't take the lead from Pony—too much a Japan VS America vibe. So Kodai.

I write my three choices down and go back to sipping my yoghurt. Well, that and fold the damn thing. The last thing I need is to let nosey miss chatty see what I think on the matter.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Alright! Scores are tallied." That Tetsutetsu is the one reading this means there's no hope for humanity. "The one with the most votes is Yanagi."

"No."

"Well, it's what the polls say."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No. Next option." Kendo, looks back, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Girls. I tell ya, man. There's just no understanding 'em. Fine. Next highest is Kendo. And that makes her VP Monoma."

"Oh hell no!" Chatty isn't having that. I walk to the front of the class, tossing my empty yoghurt container into the trash. I lean into Mister Kan's personal space whispering that I need to change my pad. He nods.

"Language."

"There's no way the biggest creep in our class is getting that." I walk out of the class, heading for the bathroom.

By the time I get back, the room is filled with happy, smiling faces. "No," I say, refusing to even listen to what they have to say.

"Just hear me out, Reiko." I'm not in the mood for you either, Kendo.

"I. Said. No."

"It's either you take VP, or it goes to Monoma. Do you really want someone like him to have any kind of power?"

There's a knock at the door; it slides open, revealing Tanaka. "Please forgive the intrusion, Sekijiro. Someone forgot their bento at home." Tanaka offers me the damn thing I didn't even notice I forgot.

I take it, walking right back over to my seat and sitting down, leaving my lunch on the table. The door's already closed, but for some reason, Mister Kan's eyes are wide, even if he stares at nothing in particular. And why is his fist balled on his desk—that isn't how he usually sits.

"Then it's settled. By popular vote, I, Neito Monoma accept—"

"No," Mister Kan says, shutting copy-blond up and folding him into his seat with little more than a glance. "Yanagi is VP. Shishida, first officer. Monoma, second officer."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"You need to eat." I heard you the first time.

Ai gets up from beside me, and takes chatty's chair, sitting reverse cowgirl on it. She grabs my chopsticks and brings some chicken to my lips.

"I'm no—"

She just shoves the food between my lips. "I'm not going to listen. You need to eat, so stop being difficult about it."

Sigh.

"If you cooperate, I'll take you to see a movie on Friday."

Sigh. I open my already empty mouth, letting her feed me.

There's a knock at the door. Yukie and Mei enter, each bearing their lunches. They don't say a word, just coming in and sitting to either side of me.

I straighten my spine and grab my chopsticks, eating everything without a word of complaint. "So, Mei. How's—"

A bell rings. Why is there a bell ringing?

**"Warning. Level three security breach." **You've got to be fucking with me.** "Warning. Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion."**

Yukie looks about ready to wet herself, but it's Ai that truly worries me. She's looks so calm, smiling like nothing in the world is wrong. Doesn't she know I can see through that?

I scarf down the last of my meal, grab my bag and turn on my phone. With the basics handled, I grab the three of them and go full-ghost, dragging them along with me down and out of the building, passing the utter fucking mob-chaos that is the future of Japan's hero society. Fucking lemmings.

Out in the front courtyard, I look around trying to see what's going on. I un-ghost us, tossing my bag to Ai, and taking her hand to keep her near me.

The front gate, it's…rust? Pebbles? It's rubble, that much is certain. I've never even seen the front gate, and now it's in shambles?

"Mei. Yukie. Stay close. I don't trust this." I walk around, my rage and anxiety both on a hair trigger—time will tell which triggers first.

And I find a fucking gaggle of reporters swamping Present Mic and some worn down guy I don't know. They keep asking about All Might, and they want to ask him 'just one question', and they won't leave until they see him.

"Reporters aren't this aggressive. Someone egged them on," Yukie says. "I don't trust this, Rei. It isn't safe here."

I nod, fishing out my yoghurt squeeze and popping the top. We head back around to the front, finding the sheeply masses have calmed down enough to actually make their way outside in an orderly fashion. Tanaka is out here with a loudspeaker, ordering everyone to split off into their classes, and for all class reps to do a roll call so we know if anyone's missing.

Tanaka's gaze falls onto the four of us. "Let's go, let's go! Everyone to your classes please. Third years to the border wall. Second years to the main building side. First years, in the middle."

Yeah, she doesn't trust this much either.

Whoop-Whoop!

Oh, look. The police. So everything's fine—it's not like they'll show up when there's an actual emergency.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"So." Mister Kan paces back and forth in class. Everyone's looking about, nervous but no longer scared. Idiots. If they saw what I saw, they'd…

Well, probably better if they don't know that.

"You've all had quite an afternoon. Does anyone want to talk about what we've just been through?" Counselling. It would seem he really is trained to deal with things like this.

"Mister Kan?" Kendo's hand goes up, so he nods to her. "I think it everyone's still a bit shocked. I know I am. To not only go through this in our first week, but to hear our upperclassmen freaking out? We all kind of panicked."

"In situations like these, Kendo, it is wise not to speak for others." Mister Kan's voice is far calmer, far more soothing than ever. "Instead, formulate it as how you feel and let them agree or disagree with you. So, you felt scared?"

"I did. I panicked. If not for that guy with leg-boosters, I might well have been crushed in the ensuing panic. I was…It showed me that I have a long way to go in my training."

Nods abound.

"What about you, Yanagi? How did you feel when you heard the alarm?"

Sigh. What do I even say to that? That I didn't panic? They'd feel guilty and it won't be long before they're pestering me to be class rep again. "I was already having a crappy day. The alarm didn't help."

"Do you want to talk about it? I know we haven't known each other long, but this is the hero course. It's only a matter of time before you have to trust each other with your very lives."

"No." I fish out a yoghurt squeeze and pop the cap, sucking down the goo.

A knock at the door. Tanaka comes in with Ai, Mei, and Yukie right behind her. "Forgive the intrusion, Sekijiro. I need to get my girls home."

"We're right in the middle of decompressing. But you're more than welcome to join us." Mister Kan thinks he's helping. Any other time it would be really sweet of him. Right now, it just feels like yet another expectation, another burdon upon already weighed down shoulders.

"While I understand your position, Mister Kan, I'm afraid we will have to pass. I'll be sure to talk to them when we get home. Please allow me to handle this."

"Your position is important. Her need to confront this, more so. If she wants to walk the hero's path, she will need to learn right alongside her classmates. Again, you are welcome to join us."

Ai doesn't even hesitate, walking right in, right towards me. She scoops me up and takes my seat, carefully arranging my in her lap. Tiny compared to me, but still the strong one in the relationship.

"There, see. More than welcome. Please come in, and shut the door. And remember, what you hear here, stays here. Betray this trust, and it will not be offered again."

"You okay?" Ai murmurs into my ear, her arms wrapped around me so tight I can almost feel like I'm not falling apart.

The door clicks shut, Mei and Yukie standing in front with Tanaka.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say, my hands trailing over Ai's. I can't even begin to say how grateful I am to have her here just now. "Whether I trust you is irrelevant. That's not how I work."

"That's fair, Yanagi. What about you, Tsunotori? How are you holding up with all this?"

_"I was freaking out! Sorry, I can't even form a Japanese word right now, I just…"_ Pony shakes her head, taking a deep, deeeeeeeeep breath. "It's not what you see on tv." She looks about ready to short-circuit. Not that anyone would blame her just now.

"Yeah. The most common complaint I hear, is how the movies were totally different," Mr Kan says, sounding more annoyed than anything. "This, what you went through today. This is what heroes deal with daily. But what about you, Miss…?"

"Who, me? Mei Hatsume, from One-G. That's the support course, if you please. And I didn't have much of anything to worry about. We were with Rei-rei. She was cool as a cucumber. Always is."

Thanks, Mei. I needed that.

"I'd believe it," Kendo says, sounding annoyed for some reason.

"And, Miss…?"

"Yukie Okimasa, from One-I. And same. Reiko's always been like that, and I've known her longest."

"I see. And Miss Ai from One-D?"

"Someone once told me," Ai says, squeezing me a little. "That it's when you're the most afraid, you should smile your brightest. So, I smiled as best I could."

"But were you afraid?"

"Terrified." I run my fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp to calm her down. "But I'm in good hands."

"That's it exactly," Mr Kan says, looking around. "When days like this happen, people often look back on it as the worst day of their lives. Some are even unlucky enough to have a lot of worst days like this. It's important, as heroes, to remember that when you approach a bystander to a crime, when you approach a survivor from a large-scale disaster. Just like today, they are having a horrid day. So even if you're scared. Even if you're ready to crap your pants."

A few chuckles abound.

"Even if you feel like you can no longer move. These are the moments we, the heroes, need to smile our brightest. Because if a hero is smiling, then there's nothing anyone needs to worry about. Right?"

"As long as you're actually doing something, and not just smiling like copy-blond," I say. "Or say something stupid like, hey cute girl!"

"Hey!" Everyone gets good laugh at his expense. "Aw, come on! I'm not that bad!"

"He totally is."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Everyone is allowed to leave for the day. Everyone but me. Mr Kan decided he needs to set the record straight, for some reason. As if I haven't already had a fucked up enough day without the stupid reporters making things worse.

"I'm not going to tell you to open up," Mr Kan says, plopping onto the front of his desk. "I'm not going to tell you all the things you've no doubt heard over the years. And no, pity isn't what I feel towards you."

"That's new."

"We're always full of surprises, us orphans." I jerk back, as if struck. "Yeah. I was there. All-boys orphanage—or whatever they call 'em these days."

I snort. Well, it's not like I could expect him to go to an all-girls home.

"You had the big sister thing, didn't you. That's why you won't open up to them. Your upbringing taught you to protect them, even from your bad mood."

"Unn." I nod, looking down at my desk. My arms lay tense on the desk, my palms flat on the surface.

"It's also why you took Nirengeki Shoda under your wing yesterday."

"Unn."

"Thought so." He stands, walking to the door. "Do yourself a favour, Yanagi. Find someone in your life you can decompress with, like I was trying to teach the others. If you feel Yonju isn't that one, I'll be a willing ear. But don't keep this in. It's how great heroes turn into even greater villains, and that's not what my parents wanted from me."

I run my finger in meaningless circles over my desk. "Unn."

"And, for the record. I'm going to work you hardest of all. Can't have the others think I'm going easy on you. Nothing personal."

I snort, laughter catching me by surprise.

But the scene earlier comes back to haunt me. "There were villains." He freezes. "Those reporters. They couldn't get in on their own. The gates were little better than rusted pebbles. They simply wouldn't have the power to do that. The only explanation is that there were villains. Given this hasn't happened in at least three years? Unless it's purely coincidental, I'm betting on this having something to do with a change in the status quo."

"Every teacher in this school is a pro hero, Yanagi. As long as any of us stands, we won't let anything happen to our students. You can bank on that."

He opens the door, catching Ai by surprise, who falls through the opening and onto all sixes. She laughs, nervous and clearly worried she's in trouble.

Mr Kan shakes his head, smiling dispite himself. "Go on. Your princess awaits."

**_8-8_**

* * *

The sitting room. There are a dozen people about, I recognize none of them. Some with cable-like hair. Some with thick coats of fur. Some with four or six arms. Some with cannons in their fingertips.

All bow to me, prostrating themselves and calling me 'your majesty' and 'boss' and 'princess'. "That's right, maggots! Do as your princess decrees! You, cook me up a meal! You, rub my feet! And you three, strip!"

Like the good little slaves they are, they obey. Three of the hottest women I've ever seen, faces oval with pouty lips sporting sultry smiles, start unbuttoning their UA uniforms. By the time their jackets hit the floor, another starts rubbing oil into my aching feet.

Skirts hit the floor, bras soon follow. My good little slaves stand there with nothing but silk panties and thigh-high socks.

"Don't stop now." As one, the three girls grab the hips of their panties and—

I jerk up, sweat pouring down my face, breath ragged. Gone is the scene, replaced by my room filled with darkness.

Was it a dream?

"Rei? What happened are you alight?"

"Unn." Arms wrap around me, a single digit nudges my chin to look at her. Hazel eyes, smiling just for me, even as they're weighed with worry.

"Talk to me?"

"It's…" I look away from her, hugging myself and tugging her arms tighter around me. "I enthralled a bunch of girls. In my dream." Better add that bit before she gets the wrong impression. "Treated them live slaves. Cooking and cleaning and…" I blush.

She laughs, tugging me back to lie with her. "Only you would think dreaming about sex slaves is a nightmare."

"Of course it's a nightmare." I huff, my cheeks flushed. My ear lies against her abdomen. Music, her music, floods into me—the soft warbling of her stomach, the steady beating of her heart. Her oversized t-shirt smells of mountain flowers. But it's her warmth.

"Come on, Rei. Is that even something you can do?"

Sigh.

She tenses.

My hands clutch her shirt, begging her not to push me away.

"Shit."

Tears sting my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You couldn't. I never told anyone."

"Since…since when?"

"I…" I clear my throat, hoping to chase away the frog. "We used to have a mouse problem. Matron told me to check the walls to find the nest and I…I possessed one of them by accident."

Hands massage my back, fingers comb through my hair. The tension eases, but not enterly.

"After a while, I could sense their thoughts. From there, altering wasn't hard."

"You think that would work on people?"

"I. Don't know."

"Too villainy for your tastes?" I nod, agreeing fully. "Well, what about mice? Maybe pigeons or something?"

"Slippery slope. If I can stomach that, then…?"

Dry kisses press to my head and my brow. Her heart rate relaxes to show she's at perfect peace. "It's late. And we have school in the morning."

I nod, but don't move. "Can…we sleep like this?"

Her thighs hug me, four hands lay atop me wherever they please.

"I like you," I murmur so soft she probably can't hear me. Soft snores announce she didn't. For the best, I guess.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Come on, sit." Tanaka motions towards the table, already set and full of all things breakfasty. She never cooks, or cleans, or does much of anything.

I sit, making sure to scoot my chair over just enough that I can feel Ai's warmth. A hand snakes over my lower back and hugs my hip, another over my shoulder blades and lands on my shoulder. I blush, but don't dare give her the impression I want her to stop. I need her touch.

"How are you girls feeling?" Tanaka asks, looking to Mei and Yukie.

My chopsticks stack a little of everything in my plate. Sure, it's more efficient to simply levitate the food itself, but this way I practice manipulating things I can control—who knows if there are anti-telekinesis things out there, but better safe than dead.

"Horny," Mei says. My chopsticks clatter onto my plate. "But I also feel like I need to take a dump. And how do you girls feel about farting at the breakfast table?"

Sigh. She's never gonna change.

"What? Don't ask me things if you can't handle a real answer." I snort, agreeing with her.

"I mean, how are you coping after yesterday? Did the talk in One-B help?"

"I think it did," Yukie says, glaring at Mei. Obviously she hopes to 'culture' a tech that could care less about those things—if she really tried. "But it also taught me how much heroes really go through for everyone's sake. It. Taught me a lot."

"I'll say. Rei-rei's amazing to be able to cope with all that crap. But it makes me want to give inventing my all, too. I mean, with so many super awesome heroes out there, my babies need to work even harder to help them out!"

I look to Ai, finding a warm little smile that sets me at ease. Not that fake one to mask how she really feels. No, this one has my heart aflutter, setting my cheeks aflame. I set about fixing her plate, scooping up a little of everything for her—the distraction helps, but not so much that the blush eases.

"And the honeymooners?" Tanaka asks, narrowing her eyes at us. "Let me guess. Steamy night?"

"The steamiest." Ai grins, the twinkle in her eyes stealing the air from my lungs. Did…did she hear me?

She heard me, she had to have. There's no other explanation.

"Could you at least try to not rub in my face how happy you are?" Yukie glares at Ai, jealousy breaching the surface at last. "Some of us don't move on quickly."

"Don't worry." Ai gives me a gentle squeeze, thanking me for filling up her plate. "Rei won't abandon you if you need her."

Breath hitches, heart races, the butterflies go absolutely nuts. Her confidence sends a shiver of pleasure through me. I look down at my plate, wondering at the heaping helping of salad—I didn't put that there.

"I get it." Yukie tears up, her face scrunched up in pain as she stares off to one side. "I screwed up. I hurt her. Stop being nice about it."

Ai's finger captures my chin, gently inviting me to look at her. Her little smile, my heart races just seeing it. "Your food'll get cold."

"Unn."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I dry my hands and fish out an apple squeezes from my jacket pocket.

"Huh? I thought you were addicted to yoghurt." Kodai points at the new little pouch. "Isn't that chunky apple and honey?"

My cheeks redden. "Uh, well. It's just, I've been drinking so much yoghurt lately and…"

"Yonju figured a change was in order." My whole face is aflame. I pop off the cap, needing the distraction just now. "I don't blame her. Too much of anything is bad." Why'd we even come into the bathroom together?

"Jeez." Tokage pouts, for some reason. "I'm not even interested in her and she's ruining guys for me. Do you know how hard it's gonna be to not compare any guy I'm interested in to her?"

"Agreed. Yonju sets a high bar." Shiozaki joins the 'pick on Reiko' club. "But then, it makes sense. Even though Yanagi is into girls, I've never seen her eyes wander even once." She nudges me out of the way showing me her back as she washes her hands.

"True," Kodai says, fixing her skirt. "What about you, Itsuka? We all know you're into girls, so there's no shame in it."

Kendo buries her face in her hands. "How'd you…? I'm sorry, I…It's just…"

"Come on, class rep. Get a hold of yourself," Shiozaki says, laying a hand on Kendo's arm in support. After drying, luckily. "Yes, you were subtle in checking me out. But knowing you find me attractive is the highest compliment."

Kendo looks up to the ceiling as she groans. "Sorry, I. My former classmates weren't…accepting."

"If it helps." Shiozaki cups Kendo's cheek and smiles her brightest. "I'm bisexual, though I prefer my partners docile. Sorry."

"It's alright." Kendo smirks. "I have the same thing." Curious. Both dominant, both prefer submissive partners. I can imagine they'll be chick-watching together from now on.

I shake my head, smiling at how at ease I feel with them.

"I have a friend," I say, running my hands over the pleat of my skirt. "She's recently single, but she's definitely the submissive type." The squeeze is empty, so I pop back on the cap and toss it in the trash.

"The…ice girl?" Shiozaki must be guessing; she gave off no hints whatsoever. Not that I noticed, at least. Or it could be how Mei is obviously not the submissive type.

"Her name's Yukie. And yes, she has a mutant quirk, so it doesn't turn off. Ever."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"So, you see. If you think of any action in steps like this, you can turn even the most complex systems into a flowchart. Let's say it's for cooking rice. First you have to check if there's enough rice." A long rectangle appears on the screen, with an almost envelope style triangle under it with the kanji for 'yes' and 'no' to either side.

"If you have enough rice, your flow then follows the 'yes' path. If not, you follow the 'no' path."

I scribble it all down in my notebook, quite enjoying informatics. There's a knock at the door. Tanaka enters, her gaze flicking to me—she's been doing that a lot lately. She hands the teacher a note, and walks right out. It's almost as if she wanted to make sure I'm really here?

I mean, Tanaka works General Studies, doesn't she?

"Class. I have to handle a thing," Snipe says, his tone severe. Far too serious for this to be anything good. "You'll have free study this period. Go over the syllabus carefully, and write down any and all questions you have. We'll cover them during our next class." He rushes out, a little too fast. This reeks of emergency.

I fish out my phone, turning it on and sending Ai, Mei, and Yukie a message, asking them if everything's alright.

No response. Good.

I slip my phone into my jacket, turning the page of my syllabus and—

My phone vibrates, three times. Three messages. I fish it out.

**Ai: "Miss Tanaka just came in with a message for Midnight. She seemed too eager to check if I was alright."**

**Mei: "I'm just heading to the lab. TO the lab. As in I didn't blow anything up."**

**Yukie: "Your teacher left, too? What's going on?"**

Wait a minute. Mei knows the rules. Only put your phone on during class in an emergency. And she made sure to tell me where she is—protocol followed to the T.

My hair flares up, but only my eyes turn to mist. I look over my shoulder. Ai is dead ahead, her lips pursed as she reads her assignment. She jerks up, our eyes meet.

Yukie is right behind her, if considerably further away. She's talking to someone, something about meeting up after school. Her relaxed posture evaporates as she looks at me.

Over to one side and a few floors down, Mei walks—she's every bit as bubbly. I can't read her lips, not at this distance. She tenses and looks over her shoulder, up at me.

"What are you doing?" Copy-blond asks. My hair flops down and I right myself, going back to my syllabus.

"Nothing."

"You can check on them?" I narrow my eyes. "Your friends. You can check on them?"

Sigh. It's weird being around so many observant people. My phone vibrates.

**Mei: "Something up?"**

**Ai: "You okay?"**

**Yukie: "What happened?"**

"And apparently they can tell when you do." Copy-blond sounds amused. "Still, that's pretty cool."

**Me: "Message me the second something happens and I'll come running."**

"So what else can you do?"

"I can read. I'm potty trained."

"Aw, come on. That's just being mean."

I turn and glare at copy-blond, crossing my legs to get comfortable. My hair flares up, my visible eye shining with a dark joy. "There isn't a soul in this room that would blame me."

He buries his nose in his book, suddenly finding his informatics coursework so interesting.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Alright, class, gather round!" Mr Kan doesn't give heroics. At least, not usually and certainly not to us. "Today's class is going to be different. Our current focus is rescue training."

I fish out an apple squeeze, popping the cap.

"So here's how we're going to do this. You will team up, just like battle training. Only this time, you will each have a chance to be both victim and rescuer. But before we get to that, I'd like to remind you of your battle training. Remember that if you are not careful, you could end up killing someone—directly or indirectly."

Pretty much, yeah.

"You've been through this before. So let's get you teamed up."

I end up with bandana-boy. "Keh. Lucked out at last," he says, sounding relieved. "Sup, Yanagi. Name's Yosetsu Awase. Quirk's weld. Basically I can molecularly fuse any two things I touch."

"Or un-fuse?"

"Keh. You catch on quick. It takes more out of me to rip it apart, but yeah. I can do that."

"Then you leave the ripping to me. I'll leave the building to you."

"You got it, boss!"

"One-B! Round one starts in less than five minutes. Kendo and Kodai, you'll stay here." He hands us the usual comms pieces. "I'll let you know when your timer starts. And you will rescue them without fail, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr Kan!"

"Yanagi and Awase, you'll be our first victims. Go get yourself into some kind of trouble. And give 'em a run for their money."

Awase and I share a look, grinning.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The pair walk down the main street, right into out setup. "Show time," I murmur as my hair flares up. With little more than a touch, I possess the crude mannequin he made—should be enough for the situation, and really it's amazing for having barely a minute to get done. That it's wearing my kimono should be enough at this distance to throw them off. The mannequin jerks to life, walking under its own power with my gate and posture, over to the edge of the building.

"Oh, no! I'm falling!" I throw my voice onto the mannequin and have it jump off the side of the building. The howling of wind fills my world, along with a sinking feeling in my gut. I have the mannequin shift itself so the blood stops rushing to my head—I don't need a headache.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

From our perch, Awase and I study the pair scrambling to 'rescue me'. On the way down, I even have it screaming in terror, its arms and legs flailing like it's trying to grab something to save its own life.

Kodai supersizes, holding Kendo in her palm and diving forward. Kendo's hands supersizes, catching the mannequin. The jolt of deceleration rips through me, but is quite cushioned.

"Aw, man. It's more fun when they mess up," I say.

"I dunno. Looked like she was gonna pee herself." Awase certainly is enjoying his heroics class. Can't say the same for those two down there.

"YANAGI! WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Kendo's voice travels well, even up the five floors of building between us.

"What do you think, Yanagi? Would that have saved you?" Mr Kan asks, all business.

I press my hand to my ear—not sure if that's needed, but that's what they do on tv. "Affirmative. The padding on her hands cushioned the fall, even from this height. She could have lowered her hands with the capture to increase the time for deceleration, but I'm fairly certain that's overkill."

"Understood. Kendo and Kodai pass. Please return to the observation room. And Yanagi, can I bother you and Awase to be our victims again?"

We share a look, he grins with a thumbs up.

I fish out an apple squeeze from my utility belt—and Mei said wearing two suits at once was overkill. "Affirmative. Warn the sprats that we're not using the same tactic twice, so they better be ready for anything."

"YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I NEARLY WET MYSELF, MR KAN!"

"It's rescue training. You need to be prepared for anything. Yanagi and Awase are prepared to get you there efficiently."

Awase holds out his fist grinning like a madman, and we fist-bump. "You should probably get your suit back."

My hair flops down as I look up at the clouds floating along. "Probably." I kinda like how the chill feels against my cat suit, though. The cover pops off of my apple squeeze and I suck down the sweet treat.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Yanagi, seriously!" Kuroiro is so fricking loud. For a walking shadow, you'd think he'd be the quiet one. The other students glare at us as we make our way back to our classroom, but I ignore them. "You should have seen Neito's face! He seriously thought you drowned!"

I smirk, patting poor blondie's shoulder as consolation.

"I thought the others were overreacting," copy-blondie admits, shaking his head. "But there's no denying it, Yanagi. Your performance was flawless. When I didn't copy your quirk, I thought you were a goner for sure."

"Awase deserves most of the credit." I give my partner in crime a thumbs up. Awase beams, rubbing the back of his head. "Those mannequins only got better with each round. I was tempted to keep a few of them."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Give me a week and I'll have something that'll blow your socks off."

"Unn."

"Great. That means the next rescue class is gonna be even worse." Kuroiro isn't looking forward to that. At all. "I'd better check if my insurance is up to date."

"Well. Think of it this way," Kendo says, tapping her chin. "At least we know that when a real situation comes up, we really will be prepared for anything."

"And next time, there's gonna be some CPR training added to the mix." Awase grins, almost glowing with pride. If anyone can pull it off, it's him.

We file into class, putting our hero uniforms back into storage and taking our seats.

"Well, class." Mr Kan stands tall, his shoulders tucked back. "I'd like to offer my compliments. That was the most incredible first rescue class I've ever given. So, before we decompress for the day, I would like to offer a round of applause for our expert victims. Awase, Yanagi. Excellent work."

There's a polite round of applause, but I don't pay it much mind.

"Right. Having said that. We'll discuss the situation that called all teachers away earlier. You'll no doubt hear about it in the news, so it's best if you hear it from me."

His gaze turns solemn, his voice weighed down. "Everyone is gonna be alright, but there's been another attack." My hair flairs up and I turn around, checking Ai, Mei and Yukie—they're each in class, each looking like they want to cry. "It wasn't here on campus, but it was a UA facility. The perpetrators call themselves the 'league of villains'. We don't know much about them yet, but I'm sure the media will grasp at any tale they can string together. So here's the facts, so you can make an informed decision what you want to do."

I blink and narrow my eyes.

"Three teachers, three pro heroes, were injured in the attack. As was one student." There's a gasp, shocked that even the students were at risk in this. "Izuku Midoriya of…One-A."

"Mr Kan, seriously! What the hell, where was All Might with all this going on?!"

"All Might was one of the injured teachers."

My eyes widen, big as dinner plates. My chin falls.

"All. All Might. All Might was injured?"

"Yes. That's why the school will close tomorrow, so we can overhaul our entire security system to ensure this doesn't happen again. Because…while the majority were caught, the two biggest threats got away."

I shake my head, unable to believe what I'm hearing.

"There were more than seventy arrests made. But it's the two that got away that worry us. One that looks like black mist, another that wears dismembered hands clutching his limbs. One has a disintegration quirk, capable of turning anything he touches to rust." Mr Kan's eyes flick to me.

The same villain that let the reporters in the other day.

"The reason I am telling you is twofold. One, because you should choose this life with eyes wide open. Villains are part of a hero's life, whether working or not. In fact, this country is rife with orphans. Survivors of the acts of domestic terrorism perpetrated by villains. And if there's anything villains hate, if there's anyone villains target, it's heroes."

I fish out my last apple squeeze, popping the cap off and sucking it down.

"However, let me say that Class One-A were not victims in this. While they were there, they were targeted. And they fought back. For legal reasons, that information will be kept from the public sphere, since they are unlicensed." Mr Kan glares at all of us, wordlessly warning of the dire consequences of us betraying his trust. "They understand what it is to stare into the abyss, to go toe-to-toe with the worst of them. That's why I was pushing you so hard during rescue training. And, should you decide to continue your education here at UA, I will only push you harder."

"Heh. So I guess we'll need those rescue dummies more than ever." Awase's all fired up, pumping his fist up like some kind of idiot. "Yo, Yanagi. Gimme your number so we can meet up. We're gonna make the most awesome gear UA's ever seen!"

I nod, making a mental note to really introduce him to Mei—if anyone can make his little project fly, she can.

"Alright! One-B, what do you say?!" Kendo stands and faces us, grinning. "Are we gonna let some stupid villains stop us from becoming true heroes?!"

"NO WAY!" We all answer as one.

"I'mma punch those stupid villains right back to their mamas." Tetsutetsu goes full-steel, glaring at nothing in particular—obviously ready to face them now.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Mr Kan gets us back on track. "If that's how you all feel, then take note. UA's closed tomorrow. So that means I'll see you on Friday. And remember, what is discussed during decompression, stays in decompression. No exceptions."

"Yes, Mr Kan!"

"Good. Does anyone have something they want to discuss? Even if it's just Yanagi giving you a heart attack?"

"I do!" Kendo stands and bows to us. "Reiko, Awase. Thank you. I didn't enjoy it, but I understand now. If you two could please continue helping us to grow, so that the next time those villains show their faces, we'll be ready."

"You can count on it!" Awase is such an attention whore. So why am I smiling? "But seriously. If villains are targeting UA students and staff alike. Doesn't that mean we should be allowed weapons?"

"Are you saying your quirk isn't weapon enough?" Mr Kan asks.

"No quirk is universally strong. We've all seen that first hand this week. None of us scored high on every test. So, what I mean is. Are we gonna be allowed to use specialised gear not necessarily working with our quirk to increase odds of survival?"

"Now that," Mr Kan motions to Awase, grinning, "is thinking like a hero. That's exactly what your hero costumes are about. Augmenting your quirk to bolster your strengths, but also offering you balance to cover your weaknesses. If it's designed to be all show, then you're doing it wrong.

"I want all of you thinking about that. Don't do anything yet, just think about it. Consider your weaknesses. Consider joining a local dojo." A few of the boys grin, making a peace sign to show they're already there. "Even if you're not a front lines fighter, knowing how to defend yourself can take you a long way. That's why the Space Hero Thirteen was injured. Not because their quirk isn't suited for combat. But because Thirteen's whole career and training was geared for rescue, so they weren't used to combat."

They got Thirteen?

"That's why, come Monday, after decompression, we're going to hit the gym together. All of us. And I'm going to start you all out on some hand-to-hand drills. Anything that gives my students an edge, discuss it with me and we'll figure out a way to make it a legal reality. Emphasis on LEGAL. So no, Awase. Until you're licenced, I will not condone the use of weapons."

A logical stance.

"Hey. Since we have no current engagements tomorrow? Let us convene at my residence," Shishida says. Is he always this overly correct? "We may facilitate my family dojo for training. That way we maximise time. What do you say, Mr Kan?"

"I'll be in meetings all day, so I won't be able to make it. But I have a friend that owes me a favour." Mr Kan smiles.

My phone rings. I take it out without even thinking. "Matron?"

"Reiko. What happened, are you alright? UA's all over the news. That some villains attacked you."

"Calm down. I can't talk now, and not because of something being wrong. We're here discussing the situation and making plans to ensure it doesn't happen again. Can you call me back in an hour?"

"What about—"

"I've been keeping an eye on them all day. They're fine. And I'm going to talk to them as soon as we get out. But I really need to go."

Matron sighs, relieved. "That's good. Please apologize to your teacher for me."

"I will." I hang up, putting my phone back. "Sorry about that. The story broke."

"Ma…matron? Why. Why did. You call her matron?" Tokage asks, tears in her eyes. She just sits there, in her chair, her body spun like play-doh to face me.

I look around chatty, unwilling to go there. "Mr Kan, she apologizes for calling during class. She knows better, but our emergency protocol is kind of set in stone."

"I don't doubt. Don't abuse the trust offered, Yanagi." I nod, ignoring the tear-filled stares. "So. Tomorrow, you're all meeting up at Shishida's house. I will arrange a martial arts instructor to give you some basic lessons. And starting Monday, we'll be doing an hour of extra training. Again, if anyone decides this isn't the life they want? There's no shame in backing down. This is a personal decision you make."

No it isn't. Some choices were made long ago.

"Alright. I'll see you bright and early Friday morning. Shishida, if you could give us your address? And class rep, I'll need you to make a calling list, so we can get in touch with each other in case of emergencies."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 6_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: I'm starting to think no one reads my author's notes. Oh well. R&R.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 7  
**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Welcome, honoured guest, to my humble abode." Shishida bows low. Even wearing a proper gi, even with fur covering most of his body, he looks almost regal. The glasses—it must be the glasses.

Or the literal mansion he stands in front of. That could be it.

Either way, he escorts us in from the stadium-sized front yard, into a ballroom-sized room, where a lady is just walking down the gilded staircase. Yukie's gonna be dating him before the week is out—or at the very least, she'll try.

"Jurota. Who have we here?"

"Pardon my poor manners, mother. My class's vice-president, Reiko Yanagi. And her associates, Yukie Namisa of UA's management course, Ai Yonju of UA's general course, and Mei Hatsume of UA's support course. Ladies, please meet my mother, Baroness Shishida."

We bow low, not wishing to cause any trouble. Thankfully, Shishida gave us a brief breakdown of some basic protocol before we went home yesterday, or I'd be lost. "Baroness. Thank you for your generous hospitality. And please allow me to assure you that my associates and I will cause neither you nor your house any strife." Don't get the reason it's worded that way, but Shishida was adamant.

"It is an honour to meet my son's friends, Miss Yanagi. Please. I know he can be a handful, but it would mean the world to me should you aid my son during these trying times." That wasn't in the protocol lesson. Interesting. And given Shishida looks uncomfortable, that means he didn't expect her to go there.

"Baroness?"

"There are two names that stand out amongst your class. Ibara Shiozaki, heiress to the Shiozaki assassins of Kanagawa." My eyebrow ticks up. "And Reiko Yanagi, the sole scion to the late crime lord Yurei Yanagi of Nagoya."

I didn't know Shiozaki was from the underworld.

"I know of your family history, Miss Yanagi. And I suspect you choose heroism to spite her legacy."

I grin. "Unn." What can I say? It lets me be petty and spiteful and moral in one fell swing. Of course I'm gonna be a hero!

"What I ask, I ask plainly. Aid my son, and should you have need of it, seek us out. We will never let you fall." Poor Shishida stares with wide puppy-dog eyes, trying to look as non-threatening as possible just now.

"You have my word, Baroness." I bow.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The man paces before us, his gi and black belt hinting this might be a good fighter. But it's his casual alertness as he paces that I find most intriguing. He's ready for a surprise attack at any moment.

"When Vlad asked me to teach his students, this is not what I had in mind," the muttering continues. Even now his awareness never fluctuates. Is he trying to egg on of the hotheads into attacking him?

The only one that might fit that niche is Tetsutetsu. Or copy-blond, but every time blondie twitches Kendo and I glare at him.

"Only one of them wears a gi." Shishida beams, the rest of us roll our eyes. "Only two of them are vaguely aware of their surroundings." Everyone looks around, trying to be subtle about it, but miss his point entirely. "And none of them look like you're hero material."

Definitely goading us into a fight.

"Still. Credit where credit is due. Not one has yet to lose their patience. And they were already lined up and waiting when I arrived. I've started with worse. Alrighty then!" He rips off his shirt…for some reason. His blue skin and bulging muscles become all the more apparent—with him showing this much skin, it'd be impossible to miss.

"I've only got you guppies for one day. So we're gonna do this the fun way! You're gonna attack me with everything you've got! And I'm gonna teach as we go! Let's start with you!" He points to Shoda.

The pained and frightened eep doesn't speak too highly of my classmate.

"Come on, come on! We haven't got all day!" What is he, Present Mic's cousin?

Shoda trembles in place. Truly awe inspiring.

I fiddle with my hoodie's zipper, uncaring for this kind of thing. This is the type training that works when you're already confident. Lack thereof directly translates to lack of progress.

"No? Well how about you, little girl?" He points to me, stepping up to get my attention.

"This is supposed to be an introductory lesson," I say, zipping up all the way.

"My name is Zei Anuyatsu. There, we're introduced. So don't worry about me, my quirk is shock absorption, so hit me with everything you've got!"

"Quirk usage allowed?" I grab my apple squeeze, pop the cap, and trap the nozzle between my teeth. My classmates meep, nervous about that. I suck the whole thing down in one go, capping it and stuffing it back into my pocket.

"Yanagi. Please don't destroy my residence."

"Ooh. Looks like I picked the resident badass." That's Kendo and Tetsutetsu. I'm just the scary one. "Alright, poultrygeist. I'm game. Quirk usage is a go. But you gotta use punches and kicks as well. Can't much train you otherwise."

He was only told to watch out for grey hair? Oh whatever.

I step forward, he dashes and throws a haymaker punch. Oh crap, he's purposely making mistakes to point out what not to do.

He freezes mid-punch, and I walk right around him, before throwing him back. Unsurprisingly, he does a somersault and lands on his feet.

"Class what did I do wrong?" Not even a little phased. He just stands right up and continues—no heavy breathing, no flushed face. He's used to getting rough. I don't stand a chance.

"You telegraphed your move," Kendo states the obvious.

"You antagonized an unknown quantity, and you ended up with a poor matchup." I like Shishida's analysis more, but this guy knows my quirk. So that isn't quite right either.

"Looking for a different answer." I nod, having figured as much.

"You expected me to play by the rules you set," I say.

"Bingo!" He points to me, making a weird hip roll. What is wrong with this guy? "When you face villains. Do not expect them to play fair. They will kick you when you're down, and they will take hostages to force your hand. Now. Let's try this again. Miss…?"

"You already know my name."

"Ha. Quite true, Yanagi. Now, show me your fighting stance."

I blink and tilt my head to one side.

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" He charges, coming with another telegraphed, if straight, punch. I pivot from one leg, get well out of his way. He rockets passed, not altering his trajectory at all. "Interesting choice. Wing Chun?"

"Don't have a style. Don't much care." He nods and he regards his audience.

"Alright. Mistakes. Who's noticed one?"

"Again. Telegraphing your moves." Kendo would probably smack him around. Or at least give him a run for his money.

"Announcing your attack." Why are only Kendo and Shishida saying anything?

"What do you think?" Anuyatsu points to Pony.

"Well. Lots of things. You're only attacking with your hands when your whole body should be used. I mean, you didn't even put your back into it. You go for the most direct route, which only works if you're faster than your opponent. And you aren't taking her quirk into consideration."

"I like you kids already. Now, let's try this. Hit me!"

"That's not my style. I only defend if my opponent gets too close, and either get them off their feet, or I distract them to create distance."

"A thinker. Me likey. Let's try showing a move or two then." He throws a quick punch. I step back and out of his range. He steps forward with another punch, more power behind it. I side step and kick for his knee. He takes the hit, hurting me more than him.

"Ooh. I see what you mean." Yeah, he no doubt noticed the wince. "Your technique is horrid, and you rely too much on your quirk. Interesting. Alright, I want you to start doing sit-ups and crunches. A hundred each. Please point to someone that will take your place as my assistant." I point to Shoda, getting only an eep in response.

"How can you be a hero," I get on scardie-cat's case, "if you're afraid of making mistakes?"

Shoda swallows, hard. But he steps up just as move over to the far side, well out of the way, but close enough that I can still pay attention while I start my sit-ups. He takes a ready stance, holding his fists balled tight and kept closed to his face.

"Good. Now hit me!"

Shoda squeaks, high-pitched. But he winds up and he punches for the guy's face with a haymaker. The exact mistake already pointed out.

Anuyatsu chambers his block and locks his stance, taking the blow with relative ease. His whole body vibrates like jelly on a speaker, but he stands strong.

"Whoa. That's some punch you're packing, pally. Nice!" He high-gives Shoda, getting a shy little smile from him. "Alright. Mistakes. You telegraphed your punch. With a stronger but slower opponent, that would work well. They'd underestimate you, and you'd come out on top. However, if you were against a faster or a tricky opponent? You'd be crawling on the floor in pain right about now. So here's what you could do instead."

Anuyatsu takes up the exact same stance as Shoda, and throws a slow straight punch. "You set up one punch, make it predictable. Then?" He stops three quarters to the target, Shoda's face, and drops, hitting a sucker punch in the gut. He doesn't hit hard, since Shoda isn't in any pain—except maybe a bruised ego. Just taps him, near as I can tell.

"You see what I'm saying?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then show me."

Shoda tries the same setup a few times, his form is every bit as sloppy, but his speed isn't half bad. He hits Anuyatsu each time with the sucker punch, but the man doesn't seem to notice.

"Right on! Now, what I want you to do. Point out my next assistant and practice that move until your muscles know it without thinking."

"Uh. Kendo?"

"Roger!" Kendo dashes up, taking up a vaguely American boxing style rope-a-dope stance.

"Boxer, eh? Well, alright. Quirk usage is still a go. Show me your moves, girly!" Kendo supersizes her fist and rams it into his torso—from almost two metres away.

Again, Anuyatsu stands his ground, jiggling out the attack. "I'm starting to see why Vlad likes you kids. Even though you telegraphed, your actual attack caught me off guard. Nice tactic, but your technique can be improved. Try shifting your hip while you throw the punch. Think of it like a wave of water, the motion should be that fluid. And have you tried only lengthening your arm instead of enlarging your fist?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

Shiozaki, for her vines. Fukidashi, for his dialogue bubble. Komori, for her mushrooms. Awase, for his weld. And me. Well, and Ai, Mei, and Yukie—but they aren't hero course, so that's to be expected. We're deemed the you-suck-at-this club. Even Shoda is doing better than us, and he's ranked lowest. But the fact remains, our quirks don't lend well to hand-to-hand combat—weakness identified.

So, of course, Anuyatsu is having us to the most extreme work out. "You guys really need to start beefing up. I'm thinking weights. Bulk up those muscles. If you come to my gym, I can give you a decent discount. Got everything from five kilos to five hundred. You'll need to work on everything, too. Every muscle group needs love. And you're gonna need to up your protein intake."

And this is only made worse by the fact that guys bulk up easier than girls. Stupid testosterone.

"I can't believe you chose to do this for a living." Ai complains, lying in a pool of her own sweat.

"It isn't for everyone," Shiozaki says, smiling at my mess of a waifu. "Still, this is a great workout."

"Unn." Komori nods, frowning for some reason.

"Well, kiddos! That's it for today's crash course!" Anuyatsu picks up the tattered remains of his shirt. Idiot. "You be sure to keep stretching, or you'll hate me in the morning."

The front-liners gush and brag and promise a bunch of junk. I'm mostly trying to not rip people in half—I can't believe I agreed to suffer through this while on my period. Whatever.

"So, Shiozaki?" Might as well see what I'm working with here. "Kanagawa assassins? Really?"

Miss vines-for-hair goes slack-faced and ghost-white, her eyes hollow.

"I figured I'd be the only one with underworld relatives, since my mom was a crime lord."

Shiozaki's shoulders shake, her face shifting from pale to red as laughter overtakes her. She doubles over—made easier by the fact she was doing a split to stretch. Her joyous laughter fills the room, teasing everyone's curiosity.

"You know, Reiko. You finally make sense." I blink, wondering where that even came from. Shiozaki looks up propping her elbows up and resting her chin on the base of her palms. Between her amused smile and her laughing eyes, she looks too entertained for this to end well. "Your blatant disregard for rules and authority. You being a team player, but always with an if-I-have-to air about you. You finally make sense."

"Shame. I like being a mystery." Mei chuckles, elbowing me right in my sore side—or just somewhere on my sore body, seeing as everything's sore. "So what's your deal? You doing this to spite your family too?"

Shiozaki's eyes go wide, but not from shock. Well, not only from surprise. She, and pretty much everyone here, bawls with laughter.

"The pettiest reason to be noble," Ai says, slinking over to me and plopping her head on my thigh. Looks uncomfortable, so I levitate her up and sit her in front of me. My poor waifu collapses back into my embrace, groaning and almost sliding away from me because of her lubricating sweat. I wrap my arms around her middle to steady her. "Still. Better than the alternative." Ai kisses my eye, her sweat pouring down my face.

"No, Reiko. I must be a hero, to show my family that we can use our skills for the betterment of society. To turn our blood-stained family history into one of honour and prestige. And to ensure that my little brother may choose his own path."

I blink. "Okay, now I feel petty."

"To be fair, Yanagi." Awase grins, amused. "You are pretty petty."

Ai snorts, but kisses me again.

"You guys have no idea." Mei shivers, but a mischievous peeks out. "The second Rei-rei accepts you as her people? She acts like a dragon guarding her hoard."

"True." I wipe Ai's brow with my sleeve, and press a kiss there.

"I mean. Seriously. I don't worry about much of anything, because I know even if villains attack, Rei-rei's not gonna let them lay a finger on me or anyone she cares about."

Sigh. If only that were true. I'll do what I can, but…fact is, my best sometimes just isn't enough.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr Kan!"

"You're all here, good. I was afraid some of you would lose your nerve. Thank you for proving me wrong." I grin, quite liking his sense of humour. "Now. The first major thing we need to discuss today, is the upcoming sports festival. Before the questions start pouring in, yes, it's going ahead as scheduled. And yes, we've upped security in general, and we'll be even more cautious during the festival."

Shit. I was banking on them cancelling.

"Mr Kan? Why would the school allow this to take place so soon after an attack?" Doesn't matter who asks, everyone's wondering the same.

"Because we need to show both the villains and the world that we are not afraid, that we will not be intimidated. And besides, events like this are the best way for my students to be scouted by agencies across the country. You'll only get one shot a year. Three in your lifetime. If we allow villains to ruin this, we would fail our students on a level I can't put into words."

To get scouted. That also means everyone watching will instantly know who I am—if they knew my mom at all. Who knows, maybe mom's boys have moved on.

Waaaaaaait a minute!

My hair flares up, my eyes flicker to mist, and I turn around. Mei's about ready to cream her panties. Shit. She's entering for sure. Yukie looks disgusted, shaking her head violently, no. Not a chance she's entering. And Ai?

_I'll be cheering for you guys, for sure. _She pumps her right hands up like she's holding pompoms, her eyes turning to me. Her cheeks redden, eyelids lower. And that little smile. _I'm rooting for you._

"Wait a minute!" Oh boy. Tetsutetsu's riled up. "Those posers in One-A faced those villains! That means everyone's gonna be watching them no matter what!"

Sigh. He isn't wrong.

"You're not wrong." Everyone pipes down as Mr Kan paces back and forth. "Everyone will set their sights on One-A. Everyone will underestimate you accordingly. But. This is your chance to set the record straight."

The boys grin, many already looking my way. They'll start pestering me to come up with something.

"One-A may be in the spotlight now. It's my job to train you to be better. Be prepared, class. Because I'm going to run you into the dirt over the next two weeks."

**8-8**

* * *

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" Kendo asks, pointing to iron-boy storming off. I shrug.

"You're the class rep. I'm just the backup." I take out my phone and turn it on, already finding a score of messages. Mostly from Ai telling me how excited she is and how she's gonna work extra shifts at Mazami's so she can treat me for all the hard work I'll be putting into training for the festival.

It's in two weeks, though. Not a whole lot of progress can be made in that time. And we won't even be allowed anything other than our PE uniforms. That technically plays into my strengths, since my quirk allows me to go for short bursts, and I won't have to take anything into account other than my opponents' natural abilities.

But that means I also have to worry about my people.

Sigh. This is going to be a nightmare.

"What's with the long face? At least we'll be training together every day." Kendo really doesn't get it. The more publicity you get, the more both heroes and villains can scout you. If they scout you, they can predict you. If they can predict you, they can kill you.

"You'll see." Ai comes running, as does her whole class. Only, Ai ducks into our classroom, leaving the mob to go bother One-A. Idiots.

I send Yukie a message: **"Keep an eye on Mei. She'll start skipping meals to prepare. And she'll need a brain to bounce her ideas off of."**

Yukie: **"Thanks. On it."**

"I was thinking." Shishida comes over to our impromptu meeting. "Perhaps it would be beneficial for all of us if I were to proposition mother to allow the use of the Shishida grounds for extra training."

"That's a great idea!" Kendo is already sold.

I turn my attention to Yukie, who seems really worried. When did she even get here? We need to talk about this sooner rather than later.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Yukie's quiet all through dinner, and she asks to speak to me privately the second I'm done eating. She grabs me by the elbow, dragging me up into my room and locks the door behind us.

"This is bad." I'm aware of that. "Really bad." Thanks for the update. "You're gonna enter, aren't you."

"Do I have a choice?"

She sighs, shaking her head in disgust. "You know our moms' syndicate will recognize you."

"Genetics are funny like that."

"WILL YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!"

"The die is cast," I say, fishing out my phone. I dial matron's number.

"Reiko?"

"Matron. UA sports festival is coming up. I'm entering."

"Shit." Temper temper. "You do realise you look just like your mother?"

"I'm aware."

"Shit."

"Language."

"You don't understand. Your mother's boys. Not all of them moved on. Some of them might even hold a grudge."

"I feared as much. But the die is cast." Yukie glares at me, obviously disagreeing with me.

"You understand the risks?"

"I joined a hero course. No matter how the chips land, word will get out sooner rather than later." But, this can be spun to our advantage. "Get the word out. Tell them yourself. That I'm in UA, that I'll be in the festival."

"Why would… You want them to think this is a ploy?" Better they think that and give me time to grow strong, than have them understand the truth while still vulnerable.

"Do this for me?"

Matron sighs. "You play a dangerous game, Reiko." There's a rhythmic rapping sound. No doubt matron taps her fingers against her desk, trying to figure out my angle and the ramifications. "Very well. But I'm only telling the ones I believe stayed loyal."

"Thank you." I end the call.

Yukie stands there, eyes wide, sweat frozen on her brow. "You're not…gonna start up the syndicate again…are you?"

"Of course not." I shake my head, heading downstairs to help Ai with the dishes. Not that she needs it, but still.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Monday morning commute. After training all weekend with our class, I feel like a giant bruise. Ten days to the festival, and I honestly don't feel like I've progressed at all. It's about the journey, though. So I'm good.

I get off the bus two stops before UA's, taking the scenic route, through the park. Dunno why, just felt like getting some fresh air. And really, seeing all the flowers in bloom is soothing.

"Yukie's mom." Ai stops walking. I turn around, wondering that she stopped just under a cherry blossom tree. "She was someone important to your mom?"

"Her second in command," I say, walking to her. "You're upset I didn't tell you?"

She grabs her bag's strap tight. I was wondering when she was going to bring it up. That she didn't say a peep is nothing short of amazing. "I'm…kinda still processing it. I mean, my girlfriend's mom was a crime lord."

"If you think that's awkward. Imagine how her boys will react when they find out I'm training to be a hero. Just like those that took mom's syndicate down."

Ai fiddles with the hem of her skirt, her nervous frown hurting me more than I expected. "Will. They target you for it?"

"Maybe." I look up at the brooding grey clouds. It'll rain soon. "Maybe they'll hate me for turning my back on mom's legacy. Maybe they're over it and want to move on with their lives. Maybe they'll want revenge for something mom did to them. Maybe they're behind bars. I don't know, and I don't plan on finding out. If they've moved on, they deserve whatever peace they've found."

"And if…they want back in? Back into that life?" Are you curious, Ai? Or is someone pulling strings somehow.

My hair flares up, my eyes flickering to mist. There doesn't seem to be anyone mom marked around. I look over my shoulder, finding Mei and Yukie already arriving at the school gate. They look my way, but I can't read their lips at this distance—too blurry.

"I'm training to be a hero. The best they can hope for is being part of an organization that fights crime. If that isn't their thing, they need to move on." My hair flops down as I turn towards our destination.

"What. What about me? I. I'm."

"You are you. As long as you choose to walk beside me, I'll be here for you." I start walking, not wanting to be late. "If you choose to walk a different path, I'll live up to my end of the bargain."

Footsteps, hard and harried. Ai wraps her arms around me, holding me every bit as possessive as she has been. "Promise you'll never lie to me?"

"Unn."

"And you'll tell me what you're really planning?"

"Unn."

"Even if it's illegal?"

I smile. "Unn."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 7_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: So, Reiko's past comes a bit more into the light. How will this affect things? And what really set her on the path to becoming a hero? Is she telling the whole story?  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 8  
**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Present Mic's voice booms over the constant cheering and the cameras dissecting us. One-A is already out there, in the middle of the field. Some of the more thin-skinned of our classmates sneer at the class hogging the spotlight—I don't understand why, I don't care why. As long as they stick to the plan, it's fine.

Being jealous of them being attacked by villains is like being jealous of a car crash survivor.

Either way, I walk out of the entry hallway, out onto the field with the constant scrutiny of a thousand cameras. I hate my quirk right now, I really do. Feeling every pair of eyes on me is nothing if not distracting.

My face is kept completely blank, my hands hanging loose from my horizontal forearms. Being here in my PE uniform helps me blend in, so let's hope it sticks to this blissful non-importance for as long as is possible.

There must be tens of thousands of spectators here, though. The stadium teems with viewers, and that's ignoring everyone watching this across the country.

We make our way over to centre field, all classes being introduced—sort of—by none other than miss half-naked Midnight. Well, technically she's not naked, but her clothes are so form-fitting she might as well be. And the dominatrix whip and demeanour certainly aren't helping.

Words are spoken, and some hothead named 'Bakugo' is asked to lead the student pledge. Good. One-A, take that spotlight off us. Bask in the hatred of every competitor here.

"Hey, Reiko!" I look, finding Mei standing there in a bunch of her new inventions. "Good luck! You'll need it to beat me!"

"Unn." I nod, giving her a thumbs up.

"I just wanna say. I'm gonna win." Everyone starts booing him—well, of the competitors. The crowd isn't quite sure what to make of any of this. I've seen his combat prowess firsthand—his confidence isn't baseless.

Midnight starts talking her BDSM crap, something about 'feeling the pain', before a screen pops up. The first test is an obstacle course.

Crap. Four kilometres long. I suck at long distances!

Well, either way, I need to suck it up. This needs to be handled.

"I don't want to restrain anyone, at least not in this game." Midnight licks her lips. "As long as you don't leave the course, you're allowed to do whatever your heart desires!" Quirk usage is a go, in other words. Noted. "Now then. Take your places, contestants!"

We get bunched up over by one of the exits. Everyone needs to fit through this one narrow-ish hall. It's going to be a squeeze getting out, just like during the emergency evacuation. These idiots won't have learned from that, so that means it'll be easy to take an early advantage. Fact is, I don't want to take that, because it will highlight how horrid my condition is, but if I don't I'll place poorly and that means making a bad showing.

Fine. Let's do this.

The lights come on. The countdown ticks away.

Three.

Two.

One.

"GOOOOOOO!"

My hair flares up, I go full-ghost and I blaze through the hall before any of those idiots even start clogging it. Some ice-user flash freezes the hall, but I hover over his attack and just keep flashing ahead.

I need to make the most of my first sprint. The more ground I cover now, the better for my overall time. Besides, they'll scout from the back, I'll scout from the front—we make the most of our intel this way.

I rush through the first bend. Those zero-point robots from the entrance exam are up ahead. I flash passed them without an issue. But my timer runs out the second my foot touches the edge of the second obstacle. Crap. That means it's all muscle power now. Well, better than un-ghosting in the middle of that clusterfuck. I'd better be careful with that.

I un-ghost, jogging along. A blast of super chilled air rushes past.

"That's Todoroki taking an early lead with a—" Present Mic didn't even notice me up here, did he. That ass. Oh well.

It's not even a minute later that some white- and red-haired prat runs passed me. His eyes are wide, obviously unable to figure out how I got ahead of him.

There's a lot of shouting and a lot of battling going on behind me, but I just keep on keeping on. It isn't long before the others start catching up. Mister explosion waiting to happen being one of them. He glares at me, even as he literally flies past, using his explosion quirk like a jet propulsion engine.

I arrive at the next obstacle, finding ropes connecting outcroppings of stone. Some of the other students stop, looking down to see what they risk. I don't, I don't care.

Birds don't put their trust in the twigs they land on, they trust in their wings.

So I dash across the first rope, going at the same speed I have been. There's some shouting behind me, but I don't pay it any mind. I just keep going.

Some kind of explosion. Maniacal laughter and a body drops down into the canyon below, before pink hair rockets ahead. That'd be Mei. That's my girl. Show them what your babies can do!

By the time I make it passed the stupid Fall, I've fallen so far behind, but I can't risk using my quirk, running out of time, and THEN falling—I'd die for sure. Not that I care, about falling behind, in the race, this time. So I just keep on keeping on. Jogging at the same sedate pace I have been the whole time.

Most of the others pass me a second time. Not that I care. Then we get to the final obstacle—the mine field. Three hundred metres worth of death. A huge explosion rockets the place.

I don't trust those idiots. My hair flares up, I go full-ghost, and I jet passed the mines and the idiots trying to do whatever it is they want to. Just the last five hundred metres now, and my timer's up. That means it's back to muscle power. Oh well.

I make it right back to first place. And once again, that moron Present Mic doesn't notice. Three boys from One-A blaze passed me again, but somehow even they don't seem to notice. Oh, whatever.

I just keep on jogging ahead, at the same sedate pace. Hmm, is this why Pepe Le Pew was always right up under his target? Because they simply didn't notice him making leaps and bounds? Or maybe it's his stalker-predation that humans were once so feared for? Who knows. Or cares.

I make it to the final corridor just as three people rush passed me. I don't speed up, though. I just keep on keeping on. Some girl rushes passed with a midget stuck to her back—why was her shirt unbuttoned? And why was her bra on full display? It's called decency, you know.

Whatever. I just keep on jogging along, unhurried.

I cross the finish line, right behind Bondo—that armour-boy is out of breath, but I'm good for another kilometre or two.

It isn't long before the top contenders are all here, and Midnight starts having a 'so not an orgasm' in public. The rankings are displayed—I came in twenty-sixth. Not bad, all things considered. But it shows just how much growing I need to do. I'll win next year for sure.

"Reiko!" Ibara comes running, still good to go. "It's good to see you holding up so well."

"Fourth place, Ibara? You do our class proud."

"Hey, what about me?" Tetsutetsu comes over to pat himself on the back, and obviously wanting a hand with that. Still, tenth place is decent.

"Focus on the trials ahead," Ibara says, grinning and obviously getting worked up about something. Pure and bloodthirsty, just how I like her.

"Cameras." The malice in her stance mellows, but she isn't any less excited. I thought so, this is all a PR stunt to her. We're no different. "Listen. We need that meeting. Call the others for me?"

"Rei-rei!" Mei comes running, so pumped up she looks like she's gonna cum all over herself. "I made it! My babies get another chance to shine!"

"Unn." I nod.

Before we so much as get a chance to catch our breath, the cavalry battle is announced and Midnight is back at explaining something. It seems we need to team up, and our team's total score is how we'll be ranked.

"And the point value assigned to the first place is. TEN MILLION!"

So everyone's gunning for Midoriya. "Mei. You want the spotlight?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Team up with first place. All the action will be around him. Guaranteed."

"Thanks!" And she's off, already pestering the shy guy that stole the spotlight. Good. Now I just need a team I don't mind touching me.

"Reiko!" Itsuka waves me over, her orange hair still kept in her usual sloppy side tail. "Come on, we could use your help for this one! One-B isn't letting those attention hogs take this one!"

Itsuka, Yui, and mushroom girl. Heh. I can live with that.

I run over to them, high-fiving Itsuka. "Alright, I'm in. But we need to compare notes. There are two major threats from One-A. And did anyone see how that one stole first?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

Itsuka takes all our point bands, hanging them from her neck. "You girls are sure about this?"

"Of course, class rep. Your quirk gives you the best reach." Kodai smiles—I didn't know she had it in her.

"That would be Reiko's thing."

"And I'm running on empty," I say. No matter the cost of my pride, reality is I'm not there yet. "I haven't eaten since breakfast. If I use my quirk at all, I'll be dead weight."

"Crap. Yeah, and that means…?"

"Exactly." Even if I get passed this game, I'm deadweight. This is as far as I can go. Crap, why did they start off with an obstacle course? To weed out the…damn, weeding out those who can't hack it. So I need to figure out a way to up my condition, to run faster and farther. Well, I have a year before facing this again. But let's see if I can make this work. "So I'm counting on my classmates to show off our hard work." Mr Anuyatsu is right, my reliance on my quirk is what's going to get me killed.

I offer my back to my teammates, my arms dangling behind me—I get the shivers just from how awkward this feels. Kodai takes one hand, Komori takes the other, and Kendo climbs aboard. Sigh. This is going to suck.

"GOOOOO!" I dash ahead.

"Right." I veer right. I don't pay much attention to anything. The rules are clear, they can't trip me, that means I'm as good a tank as any on my team.

"Dead ahead, pick up the pace." I speed up, rushing towards whichever saps Itsuka's targeting. Her hand flashes out, supersizing, and the next team loses two of their headbands. "Slow, left."

I slow down, veering left. I don't know what her plan is, I don't much care. They're the ones that stand a chance in the next game. Besides, I've laid out my idea—it's on them if they capitalize on that.

Every team on the field corners Mei's team, obviously going for the most points. Bone-face, the one that sits over in the corner in class, his quirk lashes out, softening the ground and trapping their team. Mei's got this in the bag.

As expected, a jetpack fires up, and they fly over all of us. A few teams still try to attack, but some kind of shadow thing knocks off whatever dangles from that girl's ears—and why the hell am I analysing their quirks. I need to focus on instructions!

"Take a HEY!" I look over my shoulder. Itsuka's headbands, all of them, are missing. Well, I can do this once or twice without this being a problem.

I levitate our headbands right back from the frog's tongue, and hang them from Itsuka's neck again. "Move!"

Another explosion. What is this, a warzone?! Mei's team is up in the air, only one of her inventions is throwing off sparks. That's not good. And I can't sacrifice my team to keep her safe.

We keep on running, and Itsuka keeps barking out orders.

"Come on, Reiko! Use that brain of yours! Who's the best target!"

"The cafeteria!"

"Nevermind. Hey, Neito! Nice going!" Copy-blond stuck to the plan like clockwork. Going after the smaller points and letting them fight over first rank. Mei, be safe. I'm giving you all the spotlight I can.

"Of course. One-B's not letting those losers take the prize. Hey, Yanagi. Excellent plan."

"Shut up and feed me!" We run passed copy-blond's team. "Final stretch! Avoid all contact! They want the big fish!"

"Well so do we! Go right!" Itsuka steers us right towards the fuck-ton of trouble with all the other teams gearing up for a showdown.

Whatever. It makes more sense to let One-A wear themselves down.

We get halfway there when white-redhead's team is covered with some kind of blanket, and we all get shocked by some area of effect lightning strike. My muscles lock and relax so fast and so often—I square my jaw, refusing to let those idiots get the best of me!

But the light show blinds me to my shoes suddenly feeling cold. I look down, and I'm frozen in place. Good combo attack. Whoever came up with it is a planner, that's for sure, and they know how to work well with their team.

"I might as well take these!" Icy-hot makes off with our points.

Damn it! I can either get us free, or I can get those headbands back.

WRRRRRRR!

And my empty stomach isn't helping much on either front.

"COME BACK!" Right. Because they'll listen to you. Think, Kendo.

"He didn't take all of them. Copy-blond and Kodai's teams will have robbed the others blind. We're not losing, we're just not in first place."

Itsuka tenses. "Tch. Fine. Let's just make sure we don't lose any more points."

Says the one holding all the points. I shake my head jerk the ice off our feet. Only, I can't. The Ice, it's too thick! Well, that's the last of my quirk's usefulness. Unless I get some more sugar in my blood, I risk going into a coma.

Damn that obstacle course took a lot out of me!

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Damn it. Copy-blond is being targeted by explosion-boy. Kodai's team should still be doing okay, though, right? Come on. We were doing so well.

Sigh.

It's too late. The round is over for us.

"TIME'S UP!" Sigh. Well, we don't have zero points. "Now, let's look at who our top four teams are. In first place, Team Todoroki! In second place, Team Bakugo! In third place is… what? It's team Shinzo!"

I snap in that direction, finding Shoda with two One-A students. So that Shinzo, he must have some kind of hypnosis quirk. Shoda's a lot of things, but he's loyal to the class. And he blew me off when I offered to tell him our strategy—the only one to do so.

"And in fourth place is Team Midoroya!" The ten-million boy bursts into tears. What a child.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Come on, Reiko. I said I was sorry." We walk out of the stadium out to the festivities. The other teams are all talking about something or other, but I don't much care. I just want to eat.

"Whatever. Let's get to the cafeteria already."

"Hey, class rep. Don't sweat it. We put on a good show all the same, right?" Tokage tries sussing the flames. What do I care. I just want to eat. Need to eat.

We rush into the cafeteria, where Ai is already waiting, holding up a large cup.

"Waifu!" she calls out to me. She comes running, cup in hand. I wrap my lips around the straw and suck with all my might.

Chocolate milkshake. What did I do to deserve her?

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against." Midnight is at it again. Unsurprisingly, one of that Shinso's teammates, the One-A guy, announces he's dropping out. Shoda is but a step behind him. I figured.

The third guy though, the One-A guy with the sparkly belt. He doesn't drop out. No honour to be found in that one.

"This sort of talk is incredible naïve, boys!" Innuendo inbound. Wait for it. She lashes her whip. "That turns me on!"

Sigh. Well, at least she's taking charge of her sexuality. That's a good thing. And she's unapologetically herself. I just wish she didn't make it so hard for pro heroes to not be sexualized. Then again, women are sexualized just for drinking tea.

"Now let's see. We'll have to move up to teammates from the fifth place cavalry team so we have enough contestants." That's us. Great. I'm not putting myself into another situation like this.

"We were frozen most of the time. Honestly we barely did anything in the cavalry battle," Itsuka says. I nod agreeing fully. I'm in no mood for this. I've proven what I need to. Sort of. In a way. "Isn't that right?"

Itsuka looks to mushroom-girl, who…I think says something intelligible. Honestly, I don't think I've heard her say much of anything since I've met her.

"Girls?" Itsuka looks to Tokage and me. I nod, again. It's likely no one noticed the first one anyway. But, seeing Itsuka stand up for what's right? It brings a little smile to my face. Her motive is just better than mine.

"You should choose from the team that kept fighting the whole time. Team Tetsutetsu." I nod. Tetsutetsu and Ibara would advance, and they'd make an incredible showing in the finals. And thus, One-B still makes our mark. Let alone making sure copy-blond doesn't advance—that shit-stain stole from Kodai's team.

"Kendo!" Congratulations, iron-boy. You've been paying attention.

"I'm not doing this as a favour. It's just fair." No, you're doing this because you feel guilty. Because you feel you don't deserve the spot after your judgment call cost us our points.

"Seriously you guys." Oh boy. Iron-boy's gonna burst into tears. And it looks like Ibara is every bit as grateful, her little smile is genuine, after all. They already know who the better fighters are of their team, after all. "THAAAANK YOOOOOOOU!"

Sigh.

**_8-8_**

* * *

This day needs to end. A scavenger hunt? I knew they'd come up with some asinine things for us to do, but a stupid scavenger hunt?

I jog ahead, my card flying up to me. Itsuka runs over to copy-blond—who seems oddly relaxed in the situation. I think our class rep is about to 'understand' that he's the thing she needs, just to prove a point. Whatever.

"Something sweet?" My hair flares up, my eyes flicker misty. I hold my card up so Ai can see it. She nods, running down to the front, so I go full-ghost and fly up to her, unghosting with my feet on the ledge.

"Got two for you." She kisses me full on the lips and slips the yoghurt squeeze into my hand.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! ONE-B'S REIKO YANAGI JUST GOT A SWEET KISS **AND** A SWEET TREAT!"

"Can't leave the world wondering if you're my waifu, now can I." My whole face is aflame, but I can't deny her confidence is like a drug just now.

I ignore the girls d'awwing, but I especially am not in the mood for the boys and their nosebleeds—I know what they're thinking.

"Thanks." I cup her cheek and kiss her again, so no one would dare think this is some random fan taking advantage.

"Oh MY! That's not just some random passer-by! That's Ai Yonju, from class One-D! And yes, ladies and gentlemen, those two are a couple! Miss Yonju might not be in the festival, but she's sure setting off some fireworks!"

"She certainly is," I agree, butterflies going absolutely nuts. "You doing anything later?"

She grins. "Go on, you smooth talker." I drop back down, my hair flopping down as I run over to Midnight and showing what I brought.

"You almost had two sweet things, Yanagi! But you gave her back that kiss!"

"Nope." I flash a peace sign. "She gave me a sweet kiss. The kiss I gave her was steamy."

"Touché. It counts for double! One-B's Yanagi wins this round!" I pop the cap and suck down my yoghurt.

**_8-8_**

* * *

What the heck kind of game is this? Rolling a two-metre tall ball a hundred metres? Someone needs a new hobby!

Whatever. I just keep jogging along, rolling the ball with my quirk so I don't worry about much else.

"MY BABY!" Two kids fall from the front row.

"Rei!"

"On it!" I grab Itsuka and fling her in the direction of the falling kids. She flies face first, her hands supersizing and grabbing them out of the air.

Itsuka rolls, taking the brunt of the fall herself, but I come running with our classmates to make sure everything's okay. Itsuka opens her hands, revealing two kids bawling their hearts out. I take one, Kodai takes the other and we check them over. I don't find anything, not a scrape, not a bruise, not a cut. Nothing.

"It's alright," I soothe, smiling for her. "You're alright now. But you must have given your mom quite the scare."

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! One-B might not have made as much a showing for the finals, but it's obvious they've been taking their rescue training seriously! The cameras barely reacted before they did!"

The little girl keeps bawls in her eyes out.

"Hey, you wana go back up to your mom?" She nods. "Well, alright. The kid good to go?"

"Yeah. Class rep's save was textbook." I trust Kodai's assessment, so I hover Itsuka up onto her feet, letting her dust herself off. The kids both hover up to their clearly relieved mothers, parent and child clinging to each other, in tears.

"You better take them to the nurse, just to be sure!" Itsuka calls out. "They should be fine, but better safe than sorry!"

"I will! Thank you!"

"Thank you so much, hero!"

We lose the race, but none of us mind. Our eyes are ever on the horizon. And listening to two clearly freaked out mothers reprimanding their callous children give us hope they won't be pulling a stunt like that again.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sigh. Finally over. I take my seat in the One-B section. If only they'd let Ai in here with us. I mean, it's not like anyone from our class minds when she tags along. Stupid rules.

"I still can't believe you kissed her on camera." Tokage gushes, covering her cheeks to hide her blush.

"You've got to admit, though. That was the highlight of the scavenger hunt," Kodai says, smiling. Wow. That's twice in one day. "And us teaming up to save those kids? Mr Kan's rescue training really prepared us for anything."

"I'll say," copy-blond butts in. "No one from One-A even reacted!"

"Neither did you, Monoma." Itsuka elbows him. "Maybe you should work on your own skills instead of worrying with theirs."

"Come on, class rep."

Ignoring them. So ignoring them.

Sigh. I might as well get comfortable. I have to watch all these pointless shows of violence.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 8_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: If anyone is wondering when things will start to diverge from the Anime (yes, I cannot take all the latest reveals in the manga into account without altering things already posted, like Yui Kodai's quirk), it's pretty much here.  
_**

**_The story still loosely follows the anime, and it doesn't make any major left turns until the end of Season 3 (again, speaking purely from the anime), but after the that it's pretty much where I'm unsure where to take things. But that isn't for another 10 chapters. So enjoy._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 9  
**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

I take my seat, muttering curses under my breath. A few days. That's all it took, a few days after the stupid sports festival, and now suddenly the whole world is on its head!

"Jeez, Yanagi. What's with you?" Tokage turns around, a knowing smile on her face. "Is it because you have so many girls sending love letters?"

"You assist with one save. And suddenly every girl in our school's a closet lesbian?!" There was even a girl asking if she's the one that got me all wet! What the hell! Straight girls shouldn't make lesbian innuendos!

"What about you, class rep? You have the girls vying for your attention too?"

"You know it!" Itsuka's happy about it, at least. "I even have a date tonight!"

"No way! How are those two are getting all the girls?!"

I slam copy-blond into the ceiling, in no mood for his sass.

"Because they focus on their training, instead of antagonizing others," Kodai says, cool as ever. The look in her eyes speaks of her roiling fury, though. I mean, copy-blond did steal after we called a class-wide truce!

The door slides open, Mr Kan walks in. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr Kan!"

"We have something very important to discuss…Yanagi, did you use your quirk against a classmate?"

"He deserved it, Mr Kan. He was flirting with her, full knowing what the situation is." Kodai said that with a straight face? I'm impressed. And everyone's nodding, too. Poor blondie.

"Using your quirk without permission is not allowed. No matter the situation. Learn to control your emotions. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes, Mr Kan. It won't happen again." Mostly because copy-blond would have to be an idiot to put me in the situation again.

"And Monoma! What have I said about antagonizing others? You're getting triple the workout during afterschool training!"

Blondie groans, but shrinks in on himself when we all glare at him. "Yes, sir. Mr Kan, sir."

"Alright. Now, as I was saying. We have to discuss a very important matter. Two, in fact. The first is a direct result of the sports festival. There was an entire section reserved for pro heroes here to scout for interns and plausible sidekicks down the road. They contact us and show interest in any promising first years."

Everyone gets excited, but I'm mostly just annoyed. There's a queasy feeling in my gut, like something big is about to happen.

"Now, usually the endorsement is pretty balanced, but this year there are a few that really attracted the spotlight. Our two finalists, Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki, of course."

We all clap and cheer for them.

"Thanks. But we wouldn't have even made it without Kendo's team bowing out." Tetsutetsu rubs the back of his head. "Really. Thanks, guys."

"Be that as it may, you aren't the only ones in the spotlight. Kendo, Yanagi, Kodai. You three were also highly endorsed. I've personally gotten e-mails praising your responses. Both in reacting before anyone even noticed, and how professionally you handled the situation. Both from the pros, and from the mothers of the kids you saved."

D'aww.

"Having said that." He plops manila envelopes on his desk. "I have all endorsements printed out here, and you'll need those. Because by the end of the week, you need to start applying to internships, and it's easier to apply with agencies where one of the pros or sidekicks there will vouch for you. Not everyone was endorsed, mind you. For those who weren't, I've instead given you a list with forty agencies that accept open applications for internships. Do your research, make sure you know everything you can about the agencies you apply to. And be sure you apply directly to a specific hero of that agency, should there be more than one. Remember, in this business, who you know is equally important to what you're capable of."

"Yes, Mr Kan," we answer as one.

"Good. Kendo, if you would kindly hand these out?" Itsuka walks to the front, not rushing in the least. Yeah, Mr Kan was a bit harsh last time when she reacted overly eager about her duties. "Right. While she's busy with that. The second thing we need to discuss is your alter ego. That's right, today our homeroom class will be all about coming up with your hero names!"

I smile, wondering about that myself. What do I want to be called?

"The reason this is important? Well. Let's just say a hero I know picked a bad one. That was twenty years ago. He still gets called Eraser Head."

I snort, covering my mouth and closing my eyes. I thought that name sounded like a prank.

"So. We're going to hash out each of your hero names. And we'll discuss it to make sure you each pick a good one. And yes, that means you'll have to announce it in front of the class, and you may well get questions on why you want that one. Think of it as your first interview with an awkward question."

Itsuka offers me my envelope, which comes with a card and a marker.

I nod, thanking her.

What do I want to be called?

"Let me tell you the tale of my hero name. You see, I only started out being called Vlad, after Vlad the impaler. Or as most of you would know him, Count Dracula. Pop culture often portays him as the 'king of vampires'. I may have been in a bit of a goth phase, but as you no doubt know, I'm still called Vlad King to this day. Most people don't even know my real name for it."

Huh. Interesting.

"A classmate of mine chose Mutt, mostly because someone was picking on him. And it stuck. He turned the name from his former bully, into his hero name."

"No way! The Canine Hero Mutt?! He was your classmate?!"

"He was indeed. As was another hero you may have met. Anuyatsu?"

"NO WAY!"

"He's retired now. But he got that name because he sneezed during name presentation."

Tokage turns and we giggle about that together.

"That's why you're going to write it down. To avoid people saying something you didn't intend. And remember, no matter what anyone calls you. It's the name you call yourself that defines you. Take a name a bully once called you. Take a name your first love called you. Take something you make up here and now. No matter what it is, it must say something about you, about who you are. And about what you represent. Maybe it'll change. Maybe it won't. But choose carefully all the same."

"Can I go first?" Itsuka raises her hand. When Mr Kan motions to her, she squeals and makes her way to the front of the class. She clears her throat. "Alright. Since my quirk and my battle style both revolve around my hands. I've chosen: Battle Fist!"

Huh. It fits. You can tell she's very in your face, and that she works with her hands just by hearing the name. "Unn." I nod, liking it. "Our class rep, Battle Fist."

"BATTLE FIIIIIIIIST!" Tetsutetsu just has to be all dramatic about it, but Itsuka blushes and smiles, bobbing her head and doing a little curtsey.

"May I go next?" Shiozaki is still playing the innocent one? Really? We've seen her in battle. We know she's as bloodthirsty as the rest of us. "I would like my purity and gentle spirit to be known. Therefore, I have chosen. Maria."

Hypocrite.

"I like it!"

"She's too pure for this world!"

I roll my eyes. Whatever, it's her thing. Besides, she isn't the only one struggling against expectations placed on her by her family.

What do I want to be called? What do I want to represent?

Mom. Yurei Yanagi. Scourge of Nagoya.

I uncap the marker and write.

"Hmm? Got a plan, Reiko?" You'll hear it with the others, chatty.

"Mr Kan?"

"Come on up, Yanagi. Show us who you are."

I walk up to the front of the class, keeping my card hidden for now. "For those who don't know. My mother was Yurei Yanagi. A crime lord that brought terror to Aichi prefecture, and Nagoya especially. She was known as the Scourge of Nagoya. I want to show that I will never forget how easy it is to fall, and that my eyes are ever on the prize. As such. My name."

I flip the card.

"Is Princess Yurei."

Shiozaki claps, tears actually welling up in her eyes. She must think I'm just like her. Well, we are alike, just not in the way she thinks.

"Princess Yurei. I like it."

"Well, she is powerful. And she certainly is a nightmare when angered." Ignoring you, blondie.

"Princess Yurei!" Tetsutetsu cheers. "One-B's resident badass!"

"Language."

"Aw, come on, Mr Kan. You know it's true. Yanagi would have wiped the floor with those One-A bastards."

"Language."

"Sorry, sir."

"Right. Who's next?"

I take my seat, a smiling like a complete idiot. Princess Yurei. I will learn from your mistakes, mom. Whether you want me to or not.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Princess Yurei? Are you mad?" Yukie isn't quite as impressed. Not that I care.

"Well I like it," Ai says, wrapping her arms around me as we walk out of school. "So what about the endorsements? Who's interested in you?"

"I haven't looked yet. I'm going through all that tonight."

There's more than a few high pitched squeals as we walk out front door.

Sheeple. Pure, unchecked, sheep-mentality.

"Oh, Mei?"

"Yup. Mr Maijima gave the go-ahead. You just need to file the proper paperwork, which I have in my bag. I can't believe a future hero is already vying for my babies!"

"Get used to it."

Mei beams, stars in her eyes.

We head out the gate, walking down the road. Ai talks about having the get ready for work. Yukie groans, but doesn't disagree. It's all pretty standard stuff.

Until a lone woman starts walking our way. Looks to be about nineteen. Flat-chested. Black hair, can't tell how long from this angle. Hoodie, kept down. Scar on left cheek, like a house cat scratched her. She's being casual enough, but something about her screams trouble. Her diamond-shaped yellow eyes and black sclera strike me as familiar somehow.

The woman doesn't even pretend she's not interested in us, moving right into our projected path.

Long sleeves, wears gloves. Shorts, barely long enough to hide her panties. Boots, knee high, black—leather, I think. Unblemished legs. Good enough to be a leg model kind of good.

"Yanagi." The woman walks right up to me, stopping at a respectful distance. "Dunno if you 'member me. Name's Nami. Worked for your ma."

"The name doesn't ring a bell. The eyes do. What's your angle, Nami?" I put myself between her and my group, already slipping my bag off my shoulder and handing it to Ai.

"Numbers done tol' me you were here. Said you'd be in the festival. Didn't know what to think, but here you are." Her tone is flat, lifeless. Like mine. No emotion crosses her face, no twinge whatsoever. She just…is.

"That's nice. Let's try this. Are you here out of loyalty to her, revenge for whatever reason, or work?"

Nami shakes her head, her eyes roaming over the girls behind me, over the uniform I wear. "You look jus' like her. Your ma. Only person in the world that cared if I lived or died. I was there. With the buzz."

When the police arrived? But we were in a safe house. Only mom's lieutenants were there. "Sorry. Was only five at the time. Hard to remember things you try so hard to forget."

"Ain't that the truth. Killed me to walk away, but Numbers said she'd raise you right. Didn't think she meant this." She unzips her hoodie, reaches inside. "You didn't want me to go. Said you took your eyes off your ma for a second and…"

She pulls out a stuffed animal—a lion with faded ochre fur and a mane. A rough-looking one, missing an eye and patches of its thread-fur are braided together in the shittiest way possible.

_"Nami. Please, Nami. Don't go. I took my eyes off o' mama for a second! And look! Look at her!" I point to the casket, a picture of mama laid on top._

_"I'm trouble, kid. You know I'm trouble. If I'm 'round, I'll be trouble for us both. You deserve better."_

"Nami. Namiko Minase. You were…mom's bodyguard."

She nods. "Ain't heard dat name in years. E'ery'un calls me Headshot." Inside her hoodie are two holstered pistols. I levitate the bear into her hoodie, the zipper flies up to keep her from flashing everyone—she only has a bra on under there, and a particularly skimpy one at that.

"You would serve me?" What's her deal? She was barely into puberty when mom died. And she was a bodyguard. Child soldier, if memory serves, that mom 'rescued' from a lesser gang. She loved to 'rescue' people.

"Swore to your ma I'd look out for you. So no. I serve Boss."

I nod, taking my bag back from Ai. "Walk with me."

**_8-8_**

* * *

The envelope opens at long last, a single page comes out with eight names and agencies. Mount Lady, Musutafa. Hellrazor, Nagoya—just left, thanks. Mutt, Okinawa? Interesting, but I don't feel like spending the week dealing with that. Rescue Hero Kittybara? Never heard of that one.

Hmm. Edgeshot, Musutafa. A top ten hero is interested in me? Why? Curious, he's with the same agency as Mount Lady.

Whatever. It's not like I don't have enough to worry about just now.

"Are there others coming to see me?" I ask, not looking to the woman standing over in the corner. Even now, in my bedroom, with Ai sprawled out on our bed and doing her homework, Headshot stands ready for someone to break in.

"Dunno. Ask Numbers." Her voice is always the same. Not hurried, not slow. Not happy, not angry. No emotion, nothing. Just words. Is that what people hear when I talk?

"Alright. What's your quirk and how does it work?" Come on, woman. Give me something. Some insight into how that mind of yours works.

She sighs. Exasperation? But one that seems long-borne. "You don't trust me."

"You're in my room with the love of my life within range and my back to you. And I know for a fact you are armed. Does this speak of a lack of trust? Or could my questions be for another reason?"

"Quirk's Hypochronic. Slows time." Time is a subjective thing. And given I've never 'suddenly' felt time slowing down, I'm willing to bet there's more to this.

"Telling half a truth, is half a lie. Do you agree?"

"Ain't got no reason to lie. Ain't got no reason to be truthful. Job's to keep you alive. To hell with all else." Hmm. Interesting. Follows logic and rules set to a T. I can work with that.

"Agreed. So what say we set down some ground rules. After all, as long as you stay here, you'll need a place to sleep and food to eat, correct?"

"Unn."

My phone rings. "Matron?"

"Reiko." Matron's voice trembles. She's afraid? "Headshot's with you?"

"I need numbers and quirks." Headshot unzips her hoodie, already taking out her twin pistols.

"I don't know. Kaede hasn't reported in. Last known location, less than a mile from your home. She isn't the type to forget. Be on—"

The line goes dead. Whoever this is, knows the rules we live by. That means inside job. That means people coming with a very different intent than Headshot. Noted.

"We're expecting company. An old friend, I should think. You will allow me to handle this peacefully, but the second lives are in danger, you are permitted to disable the threat. Do not kill, because they could have vital information. Agreed?"

Nami nods.

I head to my bedroom door—the lights go out. Smart. Take out comms first, power second. We'll notice the power, and check our phones, usually not the other way around. Ai clings to me, trembling. I need to handle this before it handles us.

Out into the hall, just in time to hear Mei and Yukie coming out of their rooms, both panicked face obvious even from the light of their phone screens. Their power buttons click off—I'm not letting those fools see where we are. "Stay close," is all I say.

Down in the living room. "Where do you think you're going?" Tanaka asks, sounding more than a little freaked out. The room, dimly lit by street lights, has no other sounds to offer me. No movement, no twitchy sense we're being watched—their eyes are more focused on the 'shadows' than me.

"Phones are down," I say. "This isn't a coincidence. Someone is here and they mean business."

"I already sent for backup." You sent for…do you even know what protocol is when it comes to these things?

"ETA?"

"Soon." Soon says jack shit. If there's a bomb about to explode, help being ten minutes away is useless.

My hair flares up, my eyes go misty. The only ones marked are my three, and mom's mark is still on Nami—life mark, as expected. But there's another. While my people are blue—life mark. There are three others, red—death mark. I didn't mark them, so mom must have. That means they were marked just before mom died. Were they there that night?

"How did you get word out?" I ask. One on the roof across the street. One on our roof. Another in the back yard. They mean to give us no way out without being noticed.

"A. Friend was here. I sent her." Then she's already dead.

My hair flops down. I go over into the kitchen, grabbing some yoghurt squeezes from the fridge. I head back into the living room as I'm stuffing my backup into whichever pockets I have on me. "This friend of yours. A clone?"

"How did…?" Tanaka should reel in her chin. "Yes. Yes, my quirk is to make copies of myself. And yes, I can communicate with them. She's already halfway to a colleague's house, and has already called the police."

"Thanks," I sneer and shake my head in disgust. "You just jeopardised everything." I take out a squeeze and pop the cap, sucking it down quickly.

I go full-ghost, blazing out into the backyard at the first asshole. I grab him by the throat and pinch the arteries there, knocking them out before he can get a word out. I flash up to the roof, grabbing the second one the same way, only this time I drag them along as I fly straight at the third.

Number two passes out en route, but the third is already panicked and takes out some kind of device. I grab him by the throat before he does anything. He passes out before anything funny happens.

Need to hurry before my timer runs out. Rushing with the pair of them back to our house, I drop them in the front yard, and rush through the house to get the third. I line them up, and un-ghost, already knocking on the door.

"It's safe," I say. Headshot comes out, her eyes and pistols drawn. "They're unconscious. I'll need you to keep close. I need to possess them to see what they did with Kaede and if there are others."

I get a nod just as Ai and Mei come out, both looking more than a little angsty.

"Are you crazy?! They could have snipers!" Yukie is freaking out. And Tanaka seems to be cursing up a storm in there, not that I can make out a word of it.

No, if they had snipers, it would be their first gambit. And snipers leave obvious trails. Bullet holes in windows and walls, residue where the shot was fired, even shell casings if they aren't careful. No, that's a drastic move. Most of this would fly under the radar—this isn't their first job.

Sigh. I hate having to wait after un-ghosting.

It's too dark to tell much of anything about these idiots. "Mei. Do you know where Kaede lives? Matron said it's less than a kilometre."

"Yeah. I know the place." Good.

I take out my phone, finding I have signal. I call matron.

"Reiko?"

"Matron. Three johns. One had a signal blocking quirk, could be electric based. All three death-marked, unconscious. Fuzz on move. Kaede?"

"No contact. Her phone's ringing."

"Was it ringing before?"

"No. But there was a time gap between tries and contacting you. Ten minutes, give or take." A kilometre in ten minutes isn't too much of a stretch. "Send me a picture?"

I lower my phone, taking a mugshot of each of the three and sending that to matron. Two guys and a girl, but I simply can't tell much about them.

"The Fun Triplets," matron says. Her tone is strained, fearful almost. "Put Headshot on." I hand the phone over to Nami.

Timer should be reset. My hair flares up and I go full-ghost, possessing the one that was across the street. I tumble through his memories, looking for one specific recent memory. I find nothing. This one has been watching us since we got out of school.

I exit, entering the one that was in the backyard. _Down the street, up an alley. The entire time grinning manically. Blades. This one can turn his hair into blades—even body hair. So what happened with Kaede?_

_Kaede, with a kid. A toddler, looks to be between eighteen months and two years, tied up beside her. They're in the living room, her phone on the low table. They weren't killed, only tied up. Door is trapped. If anyone enters the front door, they'll be decapitated. _

_She has a kid. That means there's the possibility of a man living there. He wasn't there, but these assholes suspected he could come home any second and ruin everything. _

I slip out, un-ghost, and pop another squeeze's cap.

"Kaede's fine, just tied up."

Whoop-whoop. As usual. The cops show up after things have already been handled. Four officers come running out of their squad cars.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them!"

"The perps are unconscious," I say, turning to them. "And frankly, if they weren't unconscious, someone would already be dead. Thanks for your subtlety, officers."

"I SAID! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

"And I said the situation has been handled. Or do you intend to treat the victims as criminals?"

"OFFICER!" All Might comes running, in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. He puts himself between us and the trigger-happy officer, his back to us. "Calm down. I will handle the situation. You can count on it." He gives the officers a thumbs up—can't see how they react though.

Fucking idiots. If you can't handle stressful situations, don't become a police officer. What if they shot one of us?

"Is everything alright here?"

"No. Everything is not alright. These three knocked out all communications. I'm guessing this one has an electric type quirk. They took two hostages earlier to prevent proper communication with my group. A woman and a toddler. Less than a kilometre away. They're fine, just tied up. But I need to get to them immediately. The front door is trapped, if the husband comes home, he'll be a head shorter."

"That sounds unpleasant. Very well! Show me the way!"

"Get one of the officers over here to take these three into custody. They're unconscious, but they should come to soon. This one can turn every hair on his body into a blade. This is the electric one. And I have no idea what this one even does."

**_8-8_**

* * *

We rush through the night-clad streets. All Might carries Headshot and me as he jumps ahead. Those dumb ass officers are minding the others—will need to hurry back if I can help it.

The apartment building comes into view. I point to it, and All Might lands nearby. "Let me go in. I don't know if the trap is strong enough to injure you, and there's no reason to take the risk."

"Fret not! I can handle this, no problem!" Attention whore. He eases us onto our feet, at the main entrance, and he jumps up to the third floor. We take the stairs, rushing up quick as we can.

Arriving at the door, it's broken off its hinges. There's still a noticeable gash, where the guillotine tore through. No blood though.

I move inside—Kaede's in tears, holding and kissing her baby over and over and over. Yeah, they're having a fucked up night. Both mother and child have black hair, tears in their eyes, and wrists red and raw from being tied up. They smell like they went on themselves, and the kid's diaper is long passed overflowing. I'm gonns kill those shits.

All Might is nowhere to be found. Curious.

"It's alright," I say, letting her know it's me. Her eyes drink me in, but I can't say for sure if she recognizes me without her glasses. "It's over. The people that did this are handled."

"Rei." Kaede beckons to me best she can—her hands are kind of full.

"We can be emotional later. You're safe, but do you feel safe in this apartment?"

Tears stream down her cheeks as she looks away.

"Come. We'll pack an emergency bag. You'll stay with us." I take out my phone, dialling matron.

"Reiko?"

"Matron. Kaede and kid. Safe." Matron sighs, the tears obvious in the simple noise. "Packing her things, she's coming with us."

"Thank you." The line goes dead.

"Alright, sis. You hold your baby close, and tell me what you need packed."

Kaede sniffles, shaking her head. "I…kinda need a shower?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

By the time we leave Kaede's apartment, it's crawling with cops. One of them—who isn't being a gun-toting asshat—gives us a ride over to Mei's. The scene is very different to what I left. The lights are back on, Mei and Tanaka are talking to some officers, no doubt giving their statements or whatever.

Nami and I grab Kaede's bags, and Ai comes running to give Kaede herself a hand with her son.

I waste no time setting up Kaede's and her son's beds in the empty room—mostly because I'm tired and un-ghosting those things takes a lot out of me, so better to do it before I pass out.

Sigh. "Come on, I have something already warm for you." Ai takes me by the arm, dragging me to the living room and plopping me onto a chair. She runs off into the kitchen, coming back but a moment later with a full pate of steaming hamburgers and fries and nuggets with some sauce and what looks like a milkshake—I don't know how she managed, and I don't care enough to ask just now.

I suck the straw into my mouth and guzzle down the sweet treat. I really need it.

"How are you feeling, Miss Yanagi?" I ignore the officer coming my way. Looks important. Probably a detective or captain or something, judging by the trenchcoat and seemingly only a lit cigarette away from a gritty detective flick.

"I'll feel better when I know who those people were and what they wanted." I pinch some fries and gobble them.

"I can appreciate that. I'm Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. I'm sorry to bother you just now, but I have some questions?"

Sigh. I prop a nugget into the sauce and bite into it. "Sit. And ignore my bad attitude, using my quirk this much makes me irritable. Not that I'm usually cheerful."

The man sits down across from me, his gaze never leaving my face for some reason.

"Let's get a few things out of the way first. My quirk is poltergeist. I'm incapable of feeling fear, so don't walk on eggshells with me, it's unneeded. And the officers that arrived first. If I find out who was dumb enough to not listen to a clear stand down, I may get irritable with them. Don't tell me who they are, just reprimand them for misjudging the situation. The perps were already unconscious, so he treated me like I was the bigger threat."

"I'll see to it, I assure you. Can you tell me about what you learned from the perps?" He's flexible, I'll give him that.

"Three, total. Two men, one woman. I understand they're called the 'fun triplets'. Don't know why, don't much care. The woman has the electric type quirk. She knocked out cell signal while I was on the phone with matron. That's how we got the heads up."

"Matron?"

"Don't know her real name. Never called her anything but matron. She's the caretaker of the orphanage I was raised in, in Nagoya city."

"Ah."

"Anyway, not a minute later, the lights go out. I make sure to explain my associate here to let me handle this, seeing as I'm already being trained to work with the police and not hamper your investigation. I get everyone together here in the living room, and I calm them best I can. I used my quirk and discovered the three of them were already death-marked. Which is more volatile than it sounds, but it means that my mother, another poltergeist quirk user, marked them as threats."

"Your mother?"

"Yurei Yanagi, the scourge of Nagoya."

"A…crime lord?"

"Yes, yes. Crime lord mother, hero-in-training daughter. Can you please focus?" I slurp my milkshake, annoyed I have to deal with this now. "Since they were marked, I could track them. Since I could track them, I could knock them out without actually harming them. This falls under self-defence, which as near as I understand, means I am permitted by law to defend myself and my home from clear threats. As such I activated my quirk and temporarily pinched the arteries in their necks to halt the blood flow to the brain. They passed out quickly, and there will be no lasting damage from it."

The man narrows his eyes. He nods, frowning thoughtfully. "Yes, that sounds like the best approach. And it prevented this becoming a hostage situation."

"They weren't here for hostages. I don't know exactly what, but if it's hostages, they wouldn't knock out the power or communications. My best guess, either they meant to toy with me, test me, or kill me. And yes, me. Because they are directly tied to my mother, deemed a threat by her, and they arrive days after I take part in the UA sports festival. One of the men, he was waiting for me at the academy. Followed me home."

"How do you know that?"

"When I possess someone, I am capable of reading their thoughts and memories. It's in my file." He nods, accepting that, but no doubt making a mental note to confirm it all the same. "Anyway, back to my statement. After I knocked them out, I lined them up in my—"

"One moment, where we they positioned?"

"The one that can turn his hairs into blades. The one that broke into Kaede's apartment and tied her and her son up. He was in the back yard. I'm guessing he was meant to break in and either subdue or kill us. The woman with the signal blocking. She was on the roof, where her quirk would be most effective. The watcher was on the roof across the street." I point so there's no mistaking which house. A few fries dip into the sauce, I bite into them, chewing carefully.

"The problem really is something else entirely, and that's how Kaede ties into this. Matron raised us to follow strict contact protocols, so we'll be alerted quickly if something is wrong. They knew Kaede was nearby, so they know of our intel network. They may have assumed Kaede is my shadow, misjudging us for some kind of ghost cell from the underworld. So they took her out. That's how matron knew to contact me. I was on the phone with her when the signal was cut. So they had to have either been closely monitoring over an extended period, or they are intimately familiar with our setup. Which means they were part of my mother's syndicate."

"Which means this matron of yours was…?"

"My mother's employee. Not everyone that works for an underworld organization is a criminal." He nods, agreeing but no doubt intending to look into that all the same. "You'll have to ask All Might what the state of Kaede's place was when he arrived. He entered before I did, and he was gone when I arrived. And please, be more tactful when talking to Kaede. She's had a rough night, and she always was emotional."

"I'll bear that in mind, I assure you. And your associate here, is?"

"Not your problem. She is unconnected to this incident and I will not take kindly to any insinuation to the contrary."

"Also your mother's employee."

"Namiko Minase. We were reunited today."

"Rest assured, I do not intend to treat any of you as if you are at fault. But I prefer knowing all variables. Your cooperation would be invaluable in our investigation, Miss Yanagi." No, you're trying to figure out if I need to be investigated.

Sigh. "I don't know enough to tell you. I was barely five the last time I saw her, and she isn't the chatty type. If you talk to her, she'll react poorly. I will take the coming days to figure her out and learn the exact legal standing of things. But I would rather not paint her in a poor light."

"So she's armed and would otherwise be considered dangerous. Yet you protect her?"

I glare at the man, but he doesn't seem in any way bothered. He's just stating facts, as he sees it. "I don't delve into idle speculation, detective. I don't have facts, thus I will not offer baseless assumptions without clearly framing them as such."

"Do you believe she would harm you or those around you?" he asks. I raise my hand, stalling whatever has Nami unzipping her hoodie.

"I trust this woman enough to invite her into my home, enough to take my eyes off her, and enough to consider letting her stay with us for an undetermined duration—even in light of recent events. Rest assured, detective. Should I discover she does anything illegal, I will sort her out myself. Even if that means she carries weapons without license. I mean to be a hero. That means operating solely and wholly within the confines of the law. She will abide by the same standards."

I grab the cup, sucking down some milkshake. A few bites of the hamburger soon follow. My phone lands on the table, matron's number already speed-dialled, and set to speakerphone.

"Reiko?"

"Matron. You're on speakerphone. I have with me a detective looking into tonight's situation. Do you wish to speak with him?"

She sighs, sounding almost as a groan. "Not much to tell. But yes, give them my address. I'll expect them."

"It's quite alright, miss. I just need your name and a brief statement about what happened tonight to connect all the dots."

"Very well. Please give him the phone, Reiko." I take it off speakerphone and hand it to him, unsurprised when he walks over to the other side of the room.

The last of the hamburgers enters my mouth. A shame I didn't get to enjoy the meal, given the interview, but.

"Thank you." I press a crumby kiss to Ai's cheek. "I needed this so bad."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 9_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: For those of you who are more familiar with my writing. You know I'm doing things a... little different in this one. Not just Reiko and her clearly skewed perception of reality, but the rushed 'romance' between her and Ai. This far, only one person's commented on it (the only review, so it's 1 out of 1), but Ai and Reiko are NOT! the actual pairing.  
_**

**_Don't get me wrong, Ai's a great character, but she's clearly taking all kinds of advantage of Reiko. Let alone there being no actual chemistry between them. As much as Ai is an upgrade from Yukie (who is by and large worse for her), there's so much more that has to happen before Reiko even begins her journey to discovering herself. _**

**_So buckle up, because things are about to get all kinds of awkward._**


	10. In the land of the Blind

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 10**__**—In the land of the Blind**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

I walk down the busy side-street, wondering how this week is going to go. And wonder why Headshot thinks staying with me keeps me safe—keeping Ai safe is simply better for my sanity. But she doesn't take orders from me, so there isn't a lot I can do about that.

Up ahead I see the midget from One-A, the one with grapes on his head. He enters the same agency we're meant to—obviously he's here for his internship as well.

The building itself isn't anything special. A simple sign hangs over the door, announcing this is a hero agency, but not whose. I press the doorbell and a camera zooms into focus.

"UA's class One-B student. Hero name, Princess Yurei. Here for my internship with Edgeshot."

"Who's that with you?" A calm voice asks, but I can't tell much about the speaker.

"An associate. I would rather discuss details in a private setting, but I assure you she is here solely to keep me out of trouble. She means no harm to you or yours."

A buzzing sound. I push the metal door open, entering a nondescript hallway. At the end of the building, I assume, there's a door to the left that takes us up wooden stairs—a bit dusty. They should clean more diligently.

At the top of the stairs, there's another door, which opens into a reception area. There's two plain-looking men behind a desk, wearing business suits, and one to either side of the door. I give Headshot a warning look, already seeing her hand itching to unzip her hoodie.

We walk right up to the desk, and I bow. "Reiko Yanagi. My associate here is Namiko Minase, better known as Headshot. Her presence here is very easy to explain. I had a run in with villains the other night. The police were involved, as was the hero called All Might. Accordingly, my associate refuses to let me out of her sight, for my protection."

"I see." Both men behind the desk stare with wide eyes—not sure what to make of that. "Yes, we heard of as much on dispatch. So that was you."

I bow again, holding the stance. "I apologize if this in anyway inconveniences your agency. I tried to contact you to discuss the ramifications, but by the time I got out from afterschool training, your opening hours had already passed, and I didn't have another means of contacting you."

"It's quite alright," one of them says. I right myself, smiling. "How are you holding up, all things considered?"

"I worry for my friends. They aren't heroes-in-training, so this might be more jarring than they let on."

The pair of them smile, nodding. "Could I offer you some tea?" One of the men motions for me to follow him.

"Much appreciated." He leads me down the hall, to a door with an ink wash painting set to either side of it and he knocks.

"Mister Kamihara?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

The room isn't what I expected. It has the feel of a meditation garden, with grass, potted trees, and a little pond complete with koi carpers fluttering about. In the very middle of this place is a low table set atop tatami mats. There are papers on the table, but they don't give the impression of disarray. They are neatly stacked, carefully arranged, to give even his 'desk' an air of perfection.

"Please." A red string jerks up from under the table and explodes into a person, already motioning to the opposite end of the table, where he now sits. "Sit. There is much to discuss."

I bow to him and kick off my wooden shoes at the edge of the tatami mats and sit to the table, as protocol dictates in these situations.

Headshot stays at the edge of the mats, turning her back to us to give the illusion of privacy. She's far too used to things like this.

"Please forgive the break in protocol, Mr Kamihara. I am aware that you expected me to come alone, but I'm afraid my associate is a bit protective after my house was attacked the other night."

"I overheard your explanation, Miss Yanagi. Forgive my intrusion."

"It's more efficient. Thank you for saving us time." I bob my head. "Please allow me to thank you for this opportunity. Even if it is but an introduction into the world of professional heroics, I am in your capable hands. Please take care of me."

He laughs. "You're nothing like I expected."

"Oh? You were expecting the daughter of a crime lord then?"

"Yes." He frowns, the subtle lines of it obvious under his mask. "I confess, I was impressed with your performance during the festival. Most notably, how you managed to escape the notice of the cameras not once, but a dozen times throughout. I am curious, however. Why did you not break free of the ice during the second round?"

I smile, shaking my head. "I couldn't. The obstacle course taught me much about my limits. And given I hadn't been allowed any sweet treats to replenish, if I had pushed beyond, I might have slipped into a coma. It simply wasn't worth the risk. Not for a festival."

"So that's why you were able to continue after lunch." He pinches his chin, giving me an appraising look. "Yes, that makes sense. And how do you propose you grow beyond the limits you have found? After all, you spoke of afterschool training?"

"Yes. I have three options I pursue simultaneously. The first is physical training. While my form is decent, the power behind each strike is abysmal. As such, I take martial arts lessons from Mr Kan, my homeroom teacher, after school each day. And during the weekends, my classmates and I meet up for all-day training."

"Most impressive. Yes, that certainly would balance your dependency on your quirk."

I nod. "Second, I have acquired permission to add a net gun to my costume. This allows me to apprehend targets without needing to rely on my quirk. Should I tire, I have a backup."

"Hmm." The same man from earlier sets a tray with tea on the table for us. I hover it, pouring two cups half full. "To reduce your dependency on your quirk, you rely on other means. Combined with your martial and strength training, that could prove most beneficial. And the third?" He accepts the hovering cup of tea, nodding in thanks.

"To increase my quirk training. If I can expand my current limitations, then dependency on my quirk becomes irrelevant. In combination with my other trainings, I believe I should go beyond my current limitations, and that should allow me to grow into a more rounded hero."

"Not going to mention the packets of condiments you carry?" He smiles, his eyes laughing.

"I. Am hoping that's merely a temporary fix. After all, it only helps in the short run."

He sips his tea, no doubt processing everything I've said. Seeing no reason not to, I do much the same.

"Yes. Your current estimation is most efficient. It will take years, of course, but you seem motivated." The teacup clinks against the saucer. Mr Kamihara's eyes harden. "If you don't mind me being direct?"

I nod, confused.

"This isn't our first meeting." I blink. "Nor is this the first time I meet Miss Minase."

I blink.

"You see." The subtle lines under his mask shift, but I can't say what for. He shakes his head. "I'm aware of your mother's reputation. I was…her classmate. So I will be keeping an especially close eye on you."

I blink. My head tilts to one side.

"While you are here, you will learn to centre yourself. You will learn the discipline your mother never taught you. And you will stop this game of make-believe. Do I make myself clear?"

My mouth opens, but not even my tongue knows what to say. What's with the shift? "Unn."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Mr Kamihara ushers me into a new room, a dojo. Ther are six people lined up, standing at attention. Each is dressed like the stereotypical ninja, cloth mask and all. I feel supremely out of place in my street clothes and hoodie, but I Mr Kan specifically forbade dressing in my hero costume unless I was instructed by Mr Kamihara. Nothing to do about it, I guess.

"Reiko. Please meet my sidekicks." Six names are rattled off so fast that I don't much catch any of them, but there are five guys and a woman. She seems to be his second in command. Every faces is covered, so there's little to differentiate them. This'll be fun. "We're going out on patrol, but you won't be joining us. Instead, you'll be here training."

The woman's eyes flick towards Mr Kamihara, but he walks towards a door over to one side. So this isn't his usual attitude.

"For you." Mr Kamihara offers me a flimsy-looking package. Brown wrapping paper tied with twine. "It isn't much, but it should be your size."

Part of me is supremely uncomfortable. Another part is curious. And yet another is confused—and that part seems to be winning out. Still, I take the package.

"Open it." He sounds almost wistful, but pleading all the same. Is my brain on tilt?

Headshot takes my suitcase with my hero costume, leaving me with only the package. Well, there's the feeling of disquiet, but I'm not sure there's anything she can do about that. I loosen the simple knot and unwrap the package, finding a simple gi. Plain white, cotton. With a white belt to match.

"Kenta will oversee the first leg of your training," Mr Kamihara says. My brain is most definitely on tilt. "And if he so much as looks at you the wrong way, you will inform either myself or Momoko. Do I make myself clear?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

I stand alone in the dojo while the others patrol. Well, Headshot is here, too. So not technically alone.

My hands grip the wooden sword, holding it in front of me. The one attack Mr Kamihara showed me, a simple forward step and downward slash, followed by another slash on the back step.

Just that one move. Over. And over. And over. Even as my muscles howl in protest, I don't relent.

This is something I can do now. This is something I will do now.

"Break." Headshot has reached her limit.

I keep on keeping on. With just the one attack, I continue on long after I lose feeling in my fingers—that probably isn't a good thing.

The gi Mr Kamihara gave me, it's drenched in sweat. And yet, I don't stop. Can't stop. The scene loops through my mind, over and over. The pride in his eyes as I walked out of the changing room, the way he tucked back his shoulders as he offered me this sword. The warning glare he shot his boys when he noticed one of them staring.

My mind races, trying to piece this all together. But I just keep coming up blank. Is it guilt? That doesn't feel right. What could he have done that he would feel guilty over?

Romantic interest? It's possible? I mean, the gift is a bit…weird? But if it was romantic interest, wouldn't he have have bought something less utilitarian? He seems like a bit of a minimalist, but he's also clearly a traditionalist—and the plain wrapping doesn't fit the profile if it's romantic. It doesn't much fit the profile for anything, really.

Sigh. As if I don't have enough to deal with.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Heh. For a couple of girls, they've got spunk," grape-boy says. His eyes haven't left my form ever since we all sat down in the office cafeteria for lunch. It might be because Nami and I are eating more than some of the guys. Or it might be because we have breasts—given the perverted gnome keeps staring at Mount Lady as well.

"Mind your manners," Mr Kamihara warns the walking corpse. I don't slow the steady inhale of food, but I don't lose track of the gnome either.

"Here." Kenta places full bowl of rice with more beef for me and Nami. "Please, eat as much as you like. You'll need the calories for our afternoon workout."

"Unn."

"Do you mind me explaining things while you eat?" I shake my head, no. "Excellent. You see hero agencies operate on a pay per crisis basis. The rates vary somewhat, based on what needs doing, but every deed is registered and tracked by the government. Our agency specializes in crime fighting, though our three resident head pros vary considerably in specialization."

The little gnome stares at my chest. I narrow my eyes, warning him that I both notice and I'm not happy with him for it.

"Mount Lady, for example, is adept in hand-to-hand fighting. Her quirk allows her to take on the largest of foes."

Is that pervert drooling? What's so sexy about me eating enough for three?

"Kamui Woods, on the other hand, is far more adept at capture and crowd control."

Now he's making a groping motion with his hands. If he touches me, I won't even think of saving him from Headshot.

"Whereas Edgeshot more for stealth and confined spaces. Think hostage situations, robbery in progress, and intelligence gathering."

A little blur comes flying at me. Or more accurately, at my breasts.

He slows, mid-air. He starts trying to swim towards me, for some reason.

He rises, coming to eye-level with me, but he only uses that to try peek down my gi. "If you enjoy the sense of sight," I move my chopsticks closer to his eyes, "you will reconsider."

Little eyes peer up at me, suddenly tearful but not yet afraid.

My hair flares up, my eyes widen as the creepiest grin takes me over. "Understood?"

"Are you the devil?" He stares at my left eye, clearly freaking out about how creepy I look.

"Princess Yurei." His face loses all colour and goes slack, his mouth opening and closing as if a fish out of water. "You. Do know what a yurei is?"

He squeals, fear overtaking him at last.

"It's a ghost. A vengeful ghost. And one of the most dangerous beings this world has ever known. Now, tell me. What's your name, little boy?"

He starts whimpering and whinging and trying everything in his power to get away from me. But I simply hold his hands steady, pulling him even closer to me.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to be close to me? Don't you want to touch me?"

"Aren't you gonna help me?! I'm your intern! How's it gonna look if you let your intern die on your watch?!"

"No one told you to try groping her." Mount Lady is more amused than anything. "Serves you right."

I pull the terror-stricken boy so close our noses almost touch. "Was there something you needed?"

He shakes his head side to side so fast he's probably going to be seasick. He hovers back to his seat, and I get back to eating—my left eye closes and hair flops down as if nothing happened.

Great. Now I'm even hungrier.

Kenta pours me some more tea, a smile in his eyes like never before. "Eat up, underclassman."

**_8-8_**

* * *

One.

Four.

Nine.

"Thirteen perps. Each holding an assault rifle. Here," I point on the map, "here," I point, "and here. The hostages are kept in two separate rooms. Here," I tap two spots, side by side, "and here. Four of the perps standing watch with them. I don't know if there are others. They might have some kind of plan, but nothing I can sense."

My three little possessed rats stay on watch, carefully hidden from their perches.

"Understood." Mr Kamihara points to the far wall where the windows are. "You two will come in from this side. You two, through the mail chute. You two will guard this position. I'll head in through the main entrance. You have ten minutes. Reiko, stay here and monitor them."

"Understood." I pop the cap off my pear squeeze, closing my eyes to focus on my little helpers. And to ignore the fact that even hile surrounded by police and that detective from the other night, Mr Kamihara still 'wants this position guarded'—not that it's working. The perps keep walking around, the hostages keep quiet. A whole lot of nothing goes on. Movement cathes my eye.

"Shosai," I say into the comms piece, "be mindful of the sun." The shadow in the window eases up and out of sight. "T minus five. Four. Three." Windows explode and the mail chutes fly open as ninjas flood the area. The hostage takers barely register what's going on before they're overrun.

The big bad turns, only to expose his back to Edgeshot's approach. Something happens my rat can't see—one second Edgeshot is there, the next he isn't, and the big bad drops with a spray of blood. In less than five seconds, it's all over.

"All perps handled. No known exceptions," I say. Shosai and Momoko hurry to untie the hostages, while the others tie up the perps. "The ladies are headed for the bathroom."

I watch the office ladies go into the bathroom with Momoko, the only female sidekick. The rat I have in there keeps an eye out, just in case.

"We're done," Mr Kamihara says, sure of himself. "Give them the all clear."

"Detective. You have the all clear."

"You heard her, men!" The police move in, but I wait. One of the women is taking longer than anticipated in the stall.

"Miss, are you alright? I assure you, the criminals have been apprehended." Momoko tries to calm things down, but it doesn't make sense. I don't hear crying, or peeing, or much of anything. I have the rat go full-ghost, entering the stall.

The woman sweats up a storm, holding a pistol at the ready.

"Delta Nine. Stall two," I say. It's a good thing Kenta was so adamant about me learning their codes.

Momoko moves towards the stall, I see her shadow in the slit under the door. The woman swallows hard, pulling back the slider to cock her gun. The rat un-ghosts, getting a panicked shriek from the woman.

The bathroom stall door flies open, the woman waves about the pistol, trying with all her might to bash her own skull in to get the rat off her leg. Momoko grabs the flailing gun-bearing wrist and punches the undercover criminal dead in the face, knocking her out.

"Handled," Momoko says, a smile in her tone. "Nice touch, underclassman."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I sit. My bum on my feet, my hands on my thighs. I sit, and I breathe. Words loop around in my brain, bounce off the walls like my world is a pinball machine. None of them reach my ears. Logically, seeing as they were spoken hours ago.

Eternal vigilance. What does that even mean? That I should be always aware? I'm aware enough!

"Stop thinking." My eyes pop open, finding Mr Kamihara standing in the corner. He looks so serious, but there's a melancholy air about him. How does he know what I'm doing? "When you're thinking," he taps between his eyebrows with his thumb, "wrinkle, right here. Just like…"

I blink. He sighs.

"Stop thinking. This isn't about thinking, it's about awareness."

"I'm aware."

He walks over, stops a metre in front of me. With the elegance of a man that spent his adult life mastering himself, he kneels and eases his butt on his feet. "Closer your eyes."

I blink. Still, that's the point of meditation—or so he says. My eyes flutter closed, darkness returns.

"Picture the room around you, but keep your eyes closed." I frown, trying to recall the room I find myself in. It's five by five metres, three metre-high ceiling. Plain walls. Cushioned mats for sparring. "What pattern is on the paper screen dividers?"

There's a paper screen divider?

"Are there dust bunnies anywhere?"

How is that relevant? That has no bearing on threat analysis.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

My eyes open, but nothing's changed. Mr Kamihara sits opposite me, his gaze never wavering from mine. There seems to be a sense of loss, of a deep seated regret in him. But that doesn't make sense. Nothing about him makes sense.

Did I get rusty? It's been a while since Kaede taught me, but there's no way I'm suddenly this bad at reading people. Right? I mean, people don't suddenly just up and start acting like they're from another planet. Do they?

"Tell me, Reiko. Do you not realise you're but a child?"

He knew my mother. Classmates, he said. But he understands how my mind works, and there's no logical reasoning for that. I've only been here for a few days—not nearly enough time, even if I were to bare my soul to him.

"What aren't you telling me, Mr Kamihara?"

"Finally. We're asking the right question." He stands and walks away, his shoulders tense. "If only your mother had asked it sooner. Her life might have turned out very different. And yours, as well."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Your elbow's too stiff. That works with guys, because of their bulkier muscles. But we need to be more fluid." Momoko twirls her twin kamas on her fingers, showing me that it can be done. "Stop thinking about them. It's like your nose. You don't think about your nose, it's part of you. So you haven't mastered a weapon until it's part of you in the same way."

I nod, trying to relax a bit in the kata she's showing me. It's completely different to the bokken, obviously. Swords and battle sickles have almost nothing in common, so that makes sense. The sword motions Mr Kamihara showed me are so stiff, unyielding. This is more freestyle and loose, like the only thing that matters is flowing through the kata.

"Break?" Nami is still trying to keep up with me. I'm not sure why. "Please? Come on, Yanagi. I can barely move."

"If you're tired, you should rest," I say, but don't stop.

"Hey, try this one." Momoko comes to me. "Say someone has a knife, and comes for a lunge." She hooks an imaginary arm by the wrist, jerking it aside and hooks the attacker behind the knee—or stabs them through the knee.

I try that setup a few times, working it with both right-handed and left-handed attackers. You never know, after all.

"Not bad, underclassman. But you're still stiff. Try to relax, breathe."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Mount Lady. Ma'am. Can you please stop trying to get me killed?" The squeaking little gnome seems to have learned his lesson. But his superior obviously thinks he needs a little reinforcement.

I don't much care. There's food in my plate, and that is far more deserving of my attention.

"So, Edgeshot. I take it our cute little underclassman is coming back again soon?" Momoko gives her boss pleading puppy eyes.

"You do realise he's immune to that, right?" Shosai is back to his usual charming self. "Besides. There's little doubt our little sister is coming back. She not only blends with our synergy, she's the best support I've ever worked with. And that's including you, Kenta."

"Aw, come on. She's good, yes, but was that really necessary?"

Momoko giggles, elbowing Kenta. "I dunno. It kinda does show that you've got a long way to go. And that's ignoring that someone let their shadow almost blow our cover. It seems I need to retrain the both of you in stealth, you amateurs."

"We're eating," Mr Kamihara says, obviously meaning they're being too loud.

"Actually, boss. It's just Yanagi," Kenta says, blushing.

Nami sneers, fire in her eyes. But Mr Kamihara looks too calm for words, his steely glare pinning Kenta to his seat like a butterfly being pinned in place.

"I'm sorry!" Kenta is almost ready to wet himself. Everyone gets a good laugh at his expense.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Reiko." I stand at attention in Mr Kamihara's office. All his sidekicks stand at attention behind him. "You've completed your week's internship under our watchful eyes. How do you feel you've grown in this short time?"

"I." Possessed a few rats to help with the hostage situation, learned the basics of two weapons, and I've had the world's most severe mindfuck handed to me on a silver platter. "Have much further to go, but I believe I've taken steps in the right direction."

"Oh? Are you saying you haven't grown stronger?"

"One week is as nothing in the face of years of dedicated training," I say, closing my eyes to centre my emotions. A deep breath sucks cool air into me, and I exhale the irritation with my limited gains. "My muscles are my weakness. Though all of my upperclassmen were diligent in working me to the bone, there was simply nothing they could do to build me up in so little time. I will have to continue training just as hard, so their efforts, all your efforts, are not wasted."

"As you say." Mr Kamihara bows to me. I bow in kind. "I will have to extend my compliments to UA Academy. They clearly train you the right way."

"Thank you, Mr Kamihara. Working with your team has been a humbling experience." I bow again, lower. Almost horizontal. "I will not easily forget the lessons you've taught me."

"See that you don't." Mr Kamihara disappears by the time I right myself.

A sense of loss fills me, like an emptiness gnawing at me. Do I want to cry? Am I relieved?

I bow to Momoko and the others, but I have no idea what words flop off my tongue.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 10_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: And there we have it. Chapter 10, the mindfuck that makes you wonder if the sun sets in the east. I'll just leave you darlings with this, and let you decide for yourselves what this might mean. Ta.  
_**


	11. As one who will not see

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 11—As one who will not see**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

I land on my back, finally in my own room, in my own bed. Only, there are hands all over me, groping me in the most exquisite ways. Searing kisses trail down my body as I'm stripped.

"Careful, waifu. I might think you missed—"

My eyes go wide as she silences me with a kiss, her tongue slipping through to play with mine.

My pants and panties are taken from me in one go, replaced by a hand to keep my most intimate place nice and warm. A finger slips between my lips, but not into me. No, she wants to drag this out. Only, I'm not in the mood to wait.

I flip us over, snuggling between her thighs as I suck and nibble on her neck, as my hands trail up her shirt.

Her hands rub and massage and pull at my back and my butt, her moaning growing less and less timid the more I stroke up and down her body.

Instead of teasing her, I go right in, diving in between her thighs, kissing her, tasting her, drinking my fill. The mango scent of her pubes, the sweetness gushing out of her with every lick. And those cute little whimpering moans she fights so hard to keep in.

_What aren't you telling me?_ My own words come back to haunt me.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sitting down to dinner, I can't fight the satisfied little smile. And I don't want to. Having one glorious climax after the other in the middle of the afternoon is too awesome for words.

Kaede shakes her head, her cheeks flushed even as she frowns. Jealousy being my guess. And yet, she meets my gaze without hesitation, and she smiles with her eyes, scooping up some more salad and rice for me, even pouring me some more tea.

"Mama! Mama! Yum!" Touji shows his spoon, proud that he's feeding himself even if he's making an utter mess of things.

"I have to say, it's been pretty quiet around here without you, Reiko," Tanaka says. I smile, unsure what to even make of her. "What did those guys do to you, though? I mean, you were always a healthy eater, but I'm starting to think I didn't cook enough."

"I spent most of the week training. With bokken and kama and hand-to-hand. I even got to train at possessing rats."

"Well, that's good. I hope you didn't do anything too dangerous? That detective came calling a few times, asking about you. Said something about 'not getting the chance' to say something?"

I shrug. "He'll find me eventually. So how were things around here? And has our cute widdle angel behaved himself?"

"Gaaah! Rei! Rei-rei!"

"That's right. Auntie Rei-rei's back, and now that she got something sweet to eat, she's in a much better mood."

"But we ain't had dess…" Nami flushes, suddenly unable to look at anyone. "Salad please."

Kaede shakes her head, scooping up more salad for her. "Yu. If you don't mind watching Touji for me tonight? If I don't get my clam polished, I'm gonna to be in a mood all weekend."

"Uh, do. You need a hand with that?" Instead of worrying with Yukie trying to get laid, I scoot up a little closer to Ai.

"It's good to have you home." The smile in Ai's voice sends a shiver of pleasure through me—or is that because of her warm breath on me neck?

**_8-8_**

* * *

_Do you have hobbies?_ I snort, shaking my head as I page through my heroics procedural textbook. Ensure emergency service workers know…number of perps…type of injury, location, severity…potential threats present…

My phone rings. I pick it up, holding it between my ear and shoulder. "Matron?"

"Reiko. I have one anxious little Taeko here, itching to speak to her big sister. Should I put her on?"

Taeko, Taeko…Uh. Sprat thirteen? The ghost one? Isn't she the one that baked that horrid cupcake for me? "Sure."

There's rush of wind, as if the sprat just dashed off with the phone to get some privacy. A clapping sound, like a door shutting. "Reiko?"

"Hey, munchkin. What's up?"

"Sis? I'm." Her voice is thick with fear. "It's happening again."

"Bad dream?" Tears well up, making it hard to see the text. What is it with us ghost-types and having horrible nightmares?

"Uh huh."

"Did you tell Mr Lion about it when you woke up?"

"Yeah." Her voice tears at me, like a splinter jabbed under my fingernail.

"Do you want to talk about it? I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"I told matron, but she doesn't get it. No one here gets it."

"Hmm. The one where you're in someone else's head?"

"Nuh uh."

"The one where you're invisible, and no matter how much you scream no one hears you."

All I get this time is sniffled words jumbled together. "It. It was in. In school. And they. They kept. Kept. And I didn't." The few I can make out doesn't exactly paint a coherent picture.

"Is this in your dream, or did it happen in school too?"

"Uh huh."

"So it happened in school?"

"Yeah," she sniffles, cutting off the word a little, "yeah."

"I was so scared that would happen with me." I keep my voice even, calm. I hear a bunch of sounds, but they all add up to her being overwhelmed with this. "That no one would like me. That they wouldn't see me. That they're just scared of me all the time. But you know what? I was wrong."

The noises slow, but don't stop just yet.

"I dunno if we're friends, but my classmates are really nice to me. And I'm here with Mei and Yukie and Ai. And they're always super nice to me, you know?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't feel like it right now. But you're gonna make the best of friends. And you're gonna go on super awesome adventures together. And you're gonna have the bestest stories to tell me."

"When can I see you?"

"Summer's almost here, Teeko. Think you can take some time off from all your adventures for your big sister?"

"But summer's so far awaaaaaaay." At least she's not crying.

"It feels like it." I meet her halfway. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"Good things come to girls who wait."

"But I don' wanna."

"I know. I'd rather be there with you now. Even if it's just so you can run into my room so you and Mr Lion can hide under the sheets with me." Ai looks up from her book, her brow knitted. "But right now, I need to become super strong. Do you think those bad dreams will dare come when I'm a pro hero?"

She giggles in spite of herself. "Nuh uh."

"That's right. They'll be the ones scared. So if they come again, you tell them your big sister is getting super duper strong. And you tell them I'mma come and chase 'em off."

"Yeah." She giggles again, sounding a lot more like her usually sunshiny self. "I'll tell 'em good."

"That's my girl." Ai frowns—what is she reading that has her upset? "You mind putting Matron back on?"

"Okaaaaaaaay. I love you, big sis!" She blows me a kiss.

"I love you, little sis." I blow one right back at her. "And you be sure to call me if those dumb dreams aren't scared of you."

"I will."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood?" Itsuka and Kodai and Tokage crowd my desk, each grinning and eager for something. Don't know what. But something.

"Come on, Reiko, spill. What's up with you? You're practically glowing!"

"Me? Hmm. Just glad to be home."

"But your internship was right here in Musutafa." Tokage pokes my cheek, blushing up a storm. "You missed your waifu, didn't you? Spent the whole weekend making up for lost time!"

"You're embarrassing her." Itsuka gets on her case.

"Embarrassed? That's the face of a girl in love. Come on, Rei, admit it. You and Yonju totally slid into home base."

"You'll never know," I say, beaming. "So how was your internship."

Itsuka almost falls onto my desk. Whatever happened, she isn't happy about it. "I…was in a commercial?"

I snort, no matter how hard I fight to keep the laugh in. "You've got the looks for it, class rep. But really, that sounds like a total waste of time."

"It was horrid. At least Yaoyorozu hated it, too. She's pretty cool. I'm thinking of asking her to hang out with us some time." Tokage and I share a look, nonplussed. "You know, the posh one from One-A?"

"Someone's itching to get laid," Tokage teases, once again sporting her face-splitting grin. "But for your sake, I can stand to be around her."

"Only if you keep that grape-boy away from me." I glare at nothing in particular. "He interned at the same agency as me. He's insufferable."

"Oh, morning Yonju."

I perk up, looking around Tokage…only to find blondie walking on. And not my strawberry blonde. "I hate you so much right now."

Tokage bursts out laughing. "So you say. But I just proved my point. You totally glow when thinking about Yonju."

I prop my elbow up on my desk, plopping my chin on my palm.

"Hey, waifu." My heart skips a beat. Ai comes over, glowing brighter than the sun. "Hey, guys. How were your internships?"

"Say, Yonju. You're glowing. Something interesting happen over the weekend?"

"Sure. Reiko and I hung out. Look, I even have pictures." Even as Ai goes through her phone, her hand lands on mine, our fingers intertwine. "That reminds me, Rei. I got Namiko a phone. I hope you don't mind, but I kinda programmed her number into your phone already."

I squeeze her hand.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Okay. Seriously. You and Yonju are adorable together." Tokage still isn't letting up, even as we take the bus back from the USJ. "I'll bet you two make study dates all the time, don't you?"

Well. She does get cuddly when we're studying.

"Speaking of studying, Setsuna Tokage." Itsuka's stern tone and the full name usage. Ouch. "Have you been studying for exams? You know they're coming up in like a week, right?"

"Already?!"

"Mr Kan mentioned it this morning. Twice. Have you been daydreaming in class?"

"Maybe?"

"That does it! We're cancelling extra training and hitting the books. If anyone fails their exams they might not get to go to the summer camp. And all of One-B needs to go. We've worked too hard to fail now!"

"Aw man. But I suck at studying!" Tetsutetsu should really not say that when Itsuka's in her big sister mode.

"Well, guess what?! That means you're gonna have to study twice as hard! And what the hell was up with that pitiful performance today? Come on! You're our tank! You need to start eating healthier if you want to be able to take on all comers! Didn't you learn anything from the sports festival?!"

Yup. Itsuka's nervous about exams.

"Hey, Shishida?" I call out, hoping to distract Miss High-strung. "You mind hosting our study group?"

"That would be most appropriate, yes. I'll be sure to inquire if the library will be available after school." Even though he's still soaking wet from the 'sinking ship' scenario, Shishida's a true gentleman. "And do be sure to invite your Miss Yonju? Mother was quite insistent she be included whenever my friends come calling."

"Unn!"

"Hey, speaking of which?" I groan. Tokage's about to make another quip about me and Ai. Isn't she. "Reiko? Aren't you like…in the top five?"

"Unn."

"Even from the mid-terms?"

"Unn."

"So you're aiming for number five again?"

How does that make sense? "Uh, I…aim to do my best?"

"Yeah, but you always land the number five spot. Is that a coincidence?"

I blink. "Do you have any idea how tiring it would be to have to gauge all of you, average my chances, and do only exactly as well as getting into a specific slot would be?"

"Well, yeah. But seeing as you're the brains of our class, you not coming out on top is kind of surprising."

"You underestimate your classmates," I say, smiling as I look out the window. Shishida is easily smarter than me, just in different subjects. And when Itsuka applies herself, she's a natural. I'm just used to organizing groups, used to getting people to see why doing things my way works in their best interests.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Pencils down." Sigh. Three full days of written exams. If I never see another written question, it'll be too soon! "The students in the back, please collect the answer sheets for your row." I stand, walking up.

"So, Reiko. I'll bet you land the number five spot again." Ignoring you, Tokage. With all the answer sheets collected, I offer them to Mr Kan and head back to my desk to get my bag.

"Now. The practical exam. One-A is being tested today. So I expect all of you here bright and early tomorrow. I won't be here, but I expect you all to give me nothing but your best, understood?"

"Yes, Mr Kan!"

I grab my bag and head out.

Sigh. Us against robots again, huh. Why do I get the impression Itsuka's contacts will have out-dated information?

**_8-8_**

* * *

We get off the bus in our hero costumes. The facility we arrive at isn't one we're familiar with—truthfully I expected the USJ after needing a bus at all. This place looks more like an arena.

And why are all the teachers here, other than Mr Kan?

"Good morning, students." Principle Nezu climbs up from one of the teacher's funny scarf, and cascades down like the man's a sheer cliff. Given how tiny the principle is, I'm not surprised.

"Good morning, Principle Nezu!" We answer as one.

"I'm sure all of you have done some information gather, so you have some idea what you might be up against."

"Bring on the robots, baby!" Tetsutetsu pumps his fist, ready for some action.

"Well, we're changing it." I blink. They didn't technically say what it was, so this doesn't really count as a lie. "You students will be paired up and you'll face off against one of our esteemed UA faculty members!"

Us. Against the teachers?

"As well." The worn-down-looking one says. "Your partner and your opponent have already been decided. "Yanagi. Monoma. You will face off against. Me."

"Who are you, again?" Blondie asks. The rest of the class chokes back their laughter.

"Wasn't he the one at the sport festival? The one praising One-A into the very heavens?" Jeez, even Shishida has it out for One-A. Wasted energy if you ask me.

"Careful, Shishida. You and Tetsutetsu will be up against…"

A flash of blue and blonde. Some show-off jerk-ass flops down, making the most pointless entrance ever. "Me!"

"Huh. So All Might really does teach here," I drone. The smile wavers, sweat collects on his brow. "What? Are you saying you taught a class we didn't attend? Let's see. Heroics is the most likely class you'd teach. But Thirteen taught disaster rescue. Cementoss took battle training. Mr Kan focused on—"

"Wow. And I thought I was good at getting under people's skin," blondie says, grinning. "Taking notes, VP. Taking notes."

"Informatics was Snipe. Midnight took modern art. Present Mic does English. I'm really not sure which subject there is left for such an astounding hero that's all glory and no teamwork. Oh wait, that's it. You tried to teach us how to hog the spotlight, and none of us showed up. Is that it?"

"I hate to say it, but I like this kid," Worn-down says.

All Might coughs into his hand. "Be that as it may. Those of you not currently taking part, you may wait here, or you may watch from the observation room." And he hightails it into the building.

"You know Mr Kan is going to give you a hard time for that. Right?" Itsuka elbows me in the ribs.

"I'd rather learn from those who excel in passing on knowledge, than have a ham-fisted attempt to show how good he is at being a pro hero." Shishida is clearly on my side on this. "All Might is good. But he's doesn't even work with sidekicks. How does one such as that teach? No. I, for one, am grateful for the teachers that set a solid example."

"Well, principle. You didn't listen to me when I said it," worn-down says, smiling. "Anyway. Here's your line-up. Vlad King chose who you'd team up with based on undisclosed criteria, and he also chose who you'd be pitted against." He takes out his phone and presses something to bring a hologram to life. The whole class is displayed, who we're teamed up with, and against which teacher. Apparently, this guy's name is 'Shoto Eisawa'. Eraser Head? That's gonna suck so bad. Both of us are dependent on our quirks!

"Now, I'm sure you must be thinking the only option is to run away." Principle Nezu hits the nail on the head. Running away is the only real choice given who we're up against. "That's why we teachers will be wearing these weights. To give you a fighting chance. Be sure you know what you face. Do you fight, do you flee and get help. These are real world choices you face. Especially with the league of villains becoming so active."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"He's going to erase our quirks," I say, watching the screen as Itsuka and Rin take the stage against Cementoss. "They know we're dependent on our quirks, so they'll try to show us to overcome that. But since Mr Kan picked this, they know of our growth and our prowess. Catching Eraser Head by surprise will be impossible. So our best chance is to split up and get out."

"I disagree. His quirk is limited, and it can be used against him. I agree to splitting up, but if he's smart he'll be waiting at the exit to prevent us from doing just that." I nod, agreeing with Monoma for once. "So one of us will need to distract him, allowing the other to escape. Let me borrow your quirk. He'll see me as the bigger threat, because he knows I can copy his as well, meaning his quirk gets nullified."

"You can't handle my quirk. And besides, I think Mr Kan wants us to not use our quirks this time. Why else would he team us up and pit us against someone that can take our quirk away."

"Perhaps, but Mr Kan would no doubt put us together because he knows you'd never let me copy it. Making my test a double whammy. That means it's something he'd not expect."

"Or something he'd expect because Mr Kan said it's never happened."

"Which would show the growth they hope to see, would it not? And if not, what do you propose?"

Sigh. "We're the fourth match. That isn't a lot of time. So, rules. Don't go full-ghost. It took me years to get used to moving around like that, and you don't have years."

"You do know I get the training memories with it, don't you?"

Sigh. "So you can use it, but to a lesser degree?"

"To a degree of training overlap." Say what now? "Anything I've done before, I can copy easier. Any bit of my training that overlaps with yours, benefits me in using your quirk. It's why I put myself through the ringer."

"Fine. Copy and practice hovering stuff." I offer my balled fist, not wanting him to think I want him touching me. Or worse, holding my hand! "And don't overdo it! You don't have my tolerance, and I am certainly not giving you my treats." Ai went all out and got me chocolate mousse for my exams. So I'm not giving him my precious, precious chocolate!

"Class rep! We'll only tire ourselves out! We need to escape!"

Itsuka sighs, but nods all the same. She enlarges her hands and flings Rin towards the exit—he covers himself in his dragon scales, rolling on the landing and jetting for the exit. The first pass.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We stand in an urban setting. A residential neighbourhood, being my guess. We have a half hour to move half a kilometre. Shouldn't be too hard. Without the monumental obstacle. "Stick to the plan," Monoma says and dashes off, dead ahead.

"That's my line." I rush to keep up. He's in better physical condition than me, so I push myself to keep up—and he's slowing down to match my speed. He really is a team player.

Up ahead, balanced on a wall, Eraser Head stands, waiting for us. Dunno if he erased our quirks. And it doesn't matter. Using my quirk would only weaken me just now, so it's pointless.

Eraser Head jumps up, almost impossibly high, his scarf lashing out at us like as if possessed. That's a pretty cool capture weapon—offensive and defensive. Need to talk to Mei about getting something similar.

Monoma shoves me out of the way, no doubt copying my quirk as he rushes ahead. What is it with boys and their hero complex?

I take a right, heading around the way. I flare up my hair, but it doesn't budge. Yeah, he erased me for sure.

Our passing depends on me now.

I pick up the pace, pushing myself passed my limit. A shot rings out. Monoma used my net gun before I even got the chance to. Lucky bastard.

Avoiding the main streets, avoiding the obvious choices, I stick to the side alleys and back yards. I can see the sign up ahead, but I don't rush. Rushing will get me killed just now. I flare up my hair, and it responds. Good. I'm not erased. One sprint from here and I'm home safe. But Mr Kan wants me to get used to not depending on my quirk; he knows I could do this with ease if I used it. That means he has a secondary condition to passing that wasn't discussed. After all, he said he'd be harder on me.

Nodding to myself, I slink across the way. I don't feel Eraser Head's eyes on me, but I do feel our class's. And Mr Kan's. Those stupid cameras are all over the place.

Shit! Eraser spotted me!

Too far away from cover, too close to the exit. He already incapacitated Monoma, so I'm all that's left. Facing him head on is a death sentence, but I have no choice. He'll erase my quirk for sure, but Mr Kan is banking on that.

Fine. If I go down, I'm going down swinging.

I dash right for the exit.

"Big mistake!" That scarf comes lashing out, only not the end, like last time. It's a middle piece, a capture move.

I dive under it, rolling to keep moving, and I'm up on my feet again. I keep lower to the ground, to make a direct capture harder, and I loosen my obi, knowing he's going to get me on this next try.

Five metres to go.

Something wraps around my middle. I raise my arms up, wait for the scarf to tighten—it can't manipulate it beyond that, other than pulling it towards him—and drop as fast as I can. My kimono flops up, leaving me in my cat suit. I put everything into running, exiting through the gate.

Ha! Passed! Barely, but passed!

**_8-8_**

* * *

We enter the classroom, worn out from the exam. Mr Kan sits to his desk, looking solemn. "Take your seats. Much to discuss."

I take my seat, Monoma sitting down at the same time. We bump fists, sharing a special little smile for what we just pulled off.

"Let's start with the class rep. Kendo, you and Rin reacted exactly as you should in the circumstances. You tested yourself against the enemy, found yourself at a disadvantage, and decided on another course of action. That means you didn't stop thinking, and that's what a hero needs. You both pass."

The team share a look, giving each other the thumbs-up.

"Tetsutetsu, Shishida. You went up against the number one hero. You knew from the start you wouldn't beat him, so you worked together to get around him. This is exactly what one should do. If you know in advance you're up against someone that outclasses you so severely, there's no point in trying and getting yourself killed. Running was the only option. You pass."

They bump fists, grinning. Yeah, they saw through that test with ease. Shishida's doing, no doubt, but that Tetsutetsu actually listened is nothing short of amazing.

"Kuroiro and Awase. Your combination is what I was hoping to see. Fusing black dust onto large stones is just the kind of teamwork it takes. You boys did me proud. You pass."

"Tokage. Tsunotori. I put you two together to force you to work together. Not only did you, but you refused to leave your injured partner behind. Tokage, this is the kind of mentality I expect to see from you from now on. Put your differences aside, and work together to achieve your goals."

"Yes, Mr Kan!" Tokage is simply glowing. I can't help but smile right along with her.

"Monoma and Yanagi. You two surprised me. For two very different reasons. First, for Yanagi allowing Monoma to copy her quirk." I shrug. "Second, for Monoma not listening to her when she gave the right answer before their round. She was right, I wanted you both to do this without using your quirks, which Yanagi did. However, not only did Monoma use his quirk, he used her quirk, and he showed nothing other than a dependency on said quirks. None of the martial training, none of the tactical prowess you show in class, not even a basic understanding of the escape manoeuvres I taught you."

Tears sting my eyes. I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end, but I feel horrible for Monoma.

"You showed incredible bravery, and you limited yourself to your classmate's speed. Both of which I commend you for. I cannot pass you, when you so clearly failed to show what you were told you would be tested on. You, Monoma, failed the practical."

My hand lands on his shoulder. Monoma turns to me, tears in his eyes, but a proud smile all the same. "I'm just glad I bought you the time you needed."

"Monoma." Tears pour down my cheeks. "You idiot. He's trying to say that if this was a real battle, you'd be dead. And he doesn't want his students to die on him."

"I knew." I grip his shirt tight. "I treated this as a real fight. And if it comes down to it, that's what I would do in a real fight. Make sure my team gets out alive. Even if it means I don't make it."

Tracks of tears turning to rivers as my eyes widen.

"Besides. There's no way I'd have the guts to tell Yonju that you died on my watch. Let alone your adorable nephew. Sorry, Yanagi, but I'm selfish like that." He not only says it with a straight face, but with a beaming smile, to boot.

"That does it!" I jump to my feet, not bothering to wipe away my tears. "If that's how stupid you're gonna be, then I'm not gonna stop hounding you until you're so strong that not even All Might can stop you!"

"You're the rational one, Yanagi. Stop taking on my problem."

"You're my classmate. You're my people. That means you are my problem." I grab him by his tie, jerking him up so we're nose to nose. "Mr Kan. I'm sorry, but I won't be joining the class on that school trip. I'm going to be too busy working this idiot to the bone, so next time he'll be too strong to be a martyr."

"He's going to be at the retreat." I freeze, as does Monoma. "My aim is the same as yours, Yanagi. And we both know I'll be working him much harder than you ever could."

I grin, my eyes lit up with a dark joy. "You hear that, pretty boy? Buckle up. Your summer from hell is about to begin. And don't even think I'm letting you slack off before or after the retreat."

Monoma grins. "Then we're in full agreement. Next time, I won't accept my teammate being slower than me."

**_8-8_**

**_End chapter 11_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: R&R darlings. _**


	12. Breathe

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 12—Breathe**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

I run. Weighted and out of breath, but I run. Not jog, not walk fast. I run. My weakness is my endurance. I need to push myself hardest of all.

Headshot is right beside me, wearing the same weights. I don't understand why Shishida has an entire track and field setup in his 'backyard', but I'm not complaining.

We run. All of us. The whole class, and Nami. We run. And we run. We're only supposed to run one-lap heats, but no. I need to work on my endurance. And doubling that is going to help me work on that.

Over the soft clay meant to dampen the impact, I just keep running, pushing myself beyond my limit.

Faster. Must. Go faster.

These last dozen metres, I put everything I have into a dead sprint.

"Aw, come on!" Headshot complains, slowing even more for the wasted energy.

Once past the start line, I slow, but don't stop. One more lap, to cool down.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Alright, gather round." Mr Kan looks good in a gi, but I'm still getting used to wearing mine—and I'm so not answering the questioning looks or pointed questions where I got it. "We're going to be doing one on one spars. No quirk usage allowed. This is about working on your body so you can survive even after your quirk gives out or is cancelled for whatever reason. Shiozaki, this is also useful for you. So no slacking off."

"Yes, Mr Kan."

"Good. Tsunotori, Kuroiro. Tetsutetsu, Yanagi. Shoda, Awase. Come on, people, start pairing off and getting down to it."

"Alright!" Someone's excited. I move to the middle of the sparring mats, standing as casually as ever. "Don't hold back, Yanagi. I promise you, I can take it."

"Thanks."

He rushes me, his hands held close to his face for a quick response. I feint right, he takes the bait. I plant my left foot and pivot out of the way, grabbing his wrist and back and shunting him forward even faster.

He doesn't even lose his footing. Yeah, he's used to roughhousing.

He comes at me again. A one-track mind, but this match plays into his strong suit. And he's been training his body for much longer than me. The best I can hope for is to use superior technique—and that's a long shot, if not impossible.

A punch, coming right for my gut. I jump, grab his fist to stabilize me, and arc downwards to ram my knee in his cheek. Before he can react, I follow through, flip down and hook my other leg around his neck, pulling him down to the mat.

He lands on his back, my leg still wrapped around his neck as I sit to apply pressure and choke him.

He taps the mat, I jump to my feet, offering him a hand up. "Jeez, Yanagi. Where'd you learn that?"

"My internship. Edgeshot is a demanding instructor, if you can earn a moment of his time."

"Nice! It wouldn't work if I was using my quirk though. Be careful with that."

"Unn. Another go?"

"Definitely!" We bump fists, getting back to start position.

"You're pretty tough. Even without your quirk. Be careful, though. You ignore the path of least resistance because of it. Get in close, stay in close."

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts. I need to toughen up. Help me, Tetsu. Please."

He nods. "Alright. But don't expect me to like it."

I dash right for him, knowing I need to keep my distance. He throws a punch right for my face, I duck under it, right into the sucker punch in the shoulder.

I roll with the punch, trying to increase the time and spread out the force, only to get a knee in the side, dropping me. I tap the mat, giving him that round.

"You let me hit you," I say.

"With your quirk, odds of you getting hit are small. It makes more sense to let you toughen up for your attacks." He offers a hand up. I take it, almost flying up onto my feet. Jeez, he's strong. How did he not pull my arm out of my socket? "Besides, I'm used to close combat. Dad's been teaching me to fight from primary school."

"It shows." I grab my side, wincing from the pain. It won't bruise, I don't think. I'm just not used to getting hit.

"If it helps, your attack caught me by surprise."

We take up a ready position again, and I dash for him.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I groan, plopping onto my bed. My whole body feels like a bruise, and that didn't make washing up any easier.

"Seriously, Yanagi. You're insane." I ignore Nami, and the bump in the mattress as she flops down beside me.

"Need a favour."

"Hmm?"

"Keep an eye on everyone for me?"

"Sure. You mind me making a move on Kaede?"

"If she's willing, I've got nothing to say about it. Didn't know you were into girls?"

"Never really thought about it. But she's cute."

"Fair enough." I hug my pillow. Ai's shift should end in an hour. She hates walking home alone, so it's only fair I go pick her up. Hmm, maybe I should take Nami shopping? She needs some summer wear.

"Not gonna ask?"

I blink, tilting my head to one side. "Ask what?"

"What I like about her?"

"No. But if you want to talk, I'll listen."

"She. Makes me laugh."

"That's a good reason," I say, getting out of bed and fishing something casual to wear from my closet. "She's a really emotional person. So try to listen to her when she needs to talk. Ask her how she feels about things. And don't interrupt her, she hates that."

"Unn." Nami sits up, watching me change. "Does. It scare you?"

"Hmm?"

"Not being here to protect everyone."

That's a good question. I never allowed too many people to get close to me. Not sure how I really feel about it. "It worries me. I fully expect others to make stupid mistakes, and with how easy the first attempt was, I worry that they are planning more diligently."

"So you really don't feel fear?"

"Unfortunately." I shrug. "A shame, too. It's such a useful thing."

"Do you love Yonju?"

Sigh. "I." What even is love? The chemical addiction we feel when a person we're attracted to is near? "I would dedicate my life to making hers better. I enjoy talking to her about anything and about nothing. I sleep better when I feel her close to me. I hurt when she's having a nightmare. I find myself thinking of her at the strangest times, wondering if she's okay, if she's paying attention in class. If that's what love is, then yes."

"You enjoy fucking her?"

"Obviously." I blush, pulling a tank top over my head, weird as it is to wear one out in public. But it's too hot to wear a hoodie. Stupid summer. "It's weird. She's the only person that arouses me, but the physical pleasure of the act…I dunno. It's nothing compared to knowing I can make her feel good."

"Hmm?"

"It's like. Seeing how good I make her feel, it does something to me. It makes me feel alive."

"Hmm." Nami can't seem to make sense of that. "Strange. Fucked Yukie the other day. Didn't have that."

I did not know that. Well, it's not like I can dictate who Yukie has fun with. "Did she let you please her?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should try with a guy."

"Could be interesting. You don't mind?"

"You deserve to be happy." I pull up my shorts, zipping it up. "Figure out what or who makes you happy. As long as it doesn't break laws and you do so in as safe a manner as you can manage, that is."

**_8-8_**

* * *

The bright lights of the mall, the happy people every which way. I don't care much about it, just Ai's warmth as her hands hug my bare shoulder and slip under my tank top to my naked side. Her touch on sore and tender muscle, it hurts sooo good.

The crowd thrums about, blissfully unaware that we're here. Just the way I like it. Summer really is underway, and the summer fashionista parade along with it. I honestly can't tell if this is a shopping mall of a runway in catalogue.

"Hey, pretty ladies. Come on, let me show you a good time." I grab Nami's wrist, dragging her against her will. "Hey! Come on, now. Looks like your friend wants to take me up on it!"

I stop. "Nami. If I let you go, what do you intend to do?"

"Break his skull." I nod, having suspected as much. "Can I?"

"Depends on him. If he walks away right now? No." The boy doesn't even answer, he just hightails it. Idiots.

We head into a discount clothing store—Nami really needs something else to wear, after all. It's so hot, and she's still wearing her hoodie! Her WINTER hoodie!

Ai looks around like she bit into a lemon. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Namiko's your bodyguard, shouldn't she wear like a suit or something?"

Nami and I share a look. She looks disgusted, but I'm more amused. I'd pay to see this woman in a tailored suit, and not just in buying it. "She needs clothes for warm weather. Besides—"

"'Scuse me, ladies." A man in his early twenties comes up to us, wearing a practiced smile. His hands are hidden in his hoodie pockets. "Can I interest you in—"

Nami unzips her hoodie. I glare at her, putting myself between her and the man. "Name and game."

"Who, me? I'm hurt, Yanagi." The practiced smile morphs into unbridled rage, a lust for revenge. "That you don't remember EVERYTHING YOUR FAMILY COST ME!" He rushes me, knife in hand. I side-step the lunge, grabbing his wrist and back, flooring him. I twist his wrist, forcing him to release the knife, and I twist his arms against his back, pinning him to the ground.

"SECURITY!"

Store security comes rushing over. One grabs the knife, the other focuses on the idiot in my grasp. I relinquish my grip on the boy, moving back and well away. This isn't my problem.

"You girls okay?" I ask. Unsurprisingly, Ai slams into me the second I turn to her. Her tears pour down my neck and chest.

"Are you—"

Nami tackles us, a shot thundering through the store.

My focus snaps to the idiot and the injured security guards. I levitate the gun-hand up at the ceiling, revealing the side of the firearm. No safety I recognize. And how did he get in here with those metal detectors?

His quirk. Either an electric type to disable the security, or a creation type that allows him to make the things. Or maybe a warp type? No, that's too rare. And he certainly wouldn't need to attack me here, if that was the case.

I telekinetically grab his arms and legs, holding him in place even as Nami helps Ai and me up. I take out my phone, dialling the emergency services.

"Ai. Nami. Try to stem the bleeding. I need to keep this guy detained."

"Emergency."

"My name is Reiko Yanagi. I'm in Yuzuru's, located in Musutafa's Pammu Mall. I have an armed assailant who injured two mall security officers. I don't know if it was called in, but I need police here stat. And an ambulance. We're looking at multiple lacerations and gunshot wounds, unconfirmed exit wounds. Arm and leg. I have two friends pressing clean cloths to the wounds. The blood is bright red, so an artery was hit. No response from the store staff, so no first aid kit to help me."

"Are the injured responsive?"

"It's alright, sir. Can you tell me your name?" Ai is quite composed, smiling even with the security freaking out. A vacant smile? Not the time—focus.

"Junzo. Name's Junzo."

"He's out cold," Nami says. "He's breathing and pulse is steady."

"One is. The one with the leg wound is not. Blood loss is minimal at present, pulse steady, breathing shallow but steady. And inform the police that I am detaining the assailant with my quirk. It's a minimal telekinetic restraining, and the perp is not injured, not from my quirk at least."

"What do you mean?"

I explain about the brief scuffle that got the security involved in the first place, keeping my focus on the asshat, so I don't apply more or less pressure than is absolutely needed. "And inform them the perp either has a creation quirk or an electric one. He got passed the metal detectors without sounding the alarm."

It's less than three minutes later that police arrive on the scene. The officers tasers the perp, knocking him out almost instantly? Tasers don't work that way. Still, it's their thing. I lower the perp into their grip, they take off his hoodie, dozens of guns and knives flopping down onto the store floor. Is that a grenade? That looks like a grenade.

"Electric type quirk," the officer says, sounding sure about that. "No way my grounded-taser would affect him so strongly otherwise." Makes sense, but also not my problem.

"Do you need an assist on clean up? Or can I focus on the injured?" Four EMT medics rush into the store with two gurneys.

"We were just making sure it was safe for them, is all." Sigh. Good. Then this is officially over. "And yeah. If you don't mind gathering the evidence?" All of the weapons, looks to be about thirty in total, fly up and into the hoodie the officer holds for the purpose. He folds the cloth, careful to not let any of it drop.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"She doesn't have a comment," the mall security head says, dealing with the media frenzy out there. The bad thing about this happening in a mall, is that reporters are always just a smartphone away from scooping a story.

"Here you go. Double burger and Caesar salad with fries and a supersized chocolate milkshake." Still, Mazami is plenty grateful for the free publicity, so she's been bringing free food just to keep us here. She even brings it herself, that says something.

"You're the best, boss!" Ai hugs me, beaming. "So how's my super strong waifu feeling?"

"Hungry." I bite into the burger, glad to have more protein in my diet. Not the healthiest food, but still.

"Hey, there's a face I ain't seen in years." I spy a man walking our way, smiling and waving. "Join you? Why, sure. I'd love—"

"If you sit down," I dip a fry into the sauce, offering it to Ai, "I will assume you are here to harm my waifu. Would you like to guess how I will take that?"

"Whoa! Yanagi, girl. Chill. It's just me!"

"There are a lot of 'me's out there. Name and game, or keep walking."

"Jeez. No sense of humour. Name's Genma. Worked for your ma. I ain't got no grudge, ain't plannin' on upsettin' you or your lady. And I certainly ain't makin' no reason for Headshot to notice me."

"Congratulations, Genma. You're a relic of the past. Now what do you want?"

"To sit and eat." He motions with his tray of food. "If that gets me a conversation with friendly faces, I'll do it here."

"What. Do. You. Want."

The man sighs, his hoodie shifting slightly to show a scarred face and bloodshot eyes. "I'mma get to that, but this is heavy. Can I sit or not?"

Headshot shrugs, getting back to her meal. Ai grabs a sliver of chicken from the salad and nibbles away at it. Neither is against it, and I don't get a bad vibe.

I motion to the empty chair. "Thanks." He sits, unwraps a burger and takes a bite. "Like I said, worked for your ma. Handled the safe house and storage. Numbers said you was upping the ante, needed a wingman."

I slurp my milkshake. There's so much more to this. After all, matron sent out that info before the fest—that was well over a month ago. Unless he's was in a remote village in Africa at the time, there's more to this.

"You serious with this? Pro hero?"

I bite into my burger.

"Shit. You are. Damn." What's with the furrowed brow? "The others ain't comin'. Either doin' a stretch or don' care. Your ma done right by me, though. Done right by all o' us. So here's what I figure. If you need some'un to handle security or a safe house. I'm in. Don't need nothin' but a warm meal on the table and a bed to sleep in."

And there we have it. "Who are you running from?"

He grips his burger, deforming the bun. "Izzat what you think?"

"I don't deal with half a tale. You want me to offer you room and board? That comes with you telling me the whole story. If not, walk away."

"Hey, Yanagi. Come on. This is me we're talkin' 'bout."

I slurp my milkshake, not taking my eyes off him.

"Headshot?"

"I hate you."

Genma sighs. "Well. That ain't news. Alright, Yanagi. I ain't had work in months. The wife kicked me and my girl out. Fact is, it's either I beg here, or I take up what's 'is face's offer with the league o' villains. And I don't want that."

"Your wife. Kicked you out. With your daughter?" I ask, looking to Ai to see what she thinks. She shrugs, but almost microscopically. Not sure what to make of that.

"Yeah. Channa's my girl, not 'ers. So what's she care?" Hmm. It's not impossible. There are shitty people everywhere. Ai must have suspected that.

"Record?"

"Nah. Went straight since Channa. Can walk into a station right now, if you want proof."

I nod. "After we eat. Where's your daughter?"

He nods to the play corner, to the little girl playing tic tac toe against herself. She has neck-length black hair. Her face is oblong, her fingers as long as her forearm. None of the other kids want to play with her, pointing at her and sneering—no doubt making disparaging remarks as well.

"Hey, Channa! Time ta eat, princess!"

She comes running, her motions jerky and graceless, obviously not used to her mutant quirk—whatever it is. Genma not only doesn't mind, his eyes smile when she's close enough for him to pick her up and plop her into his lap. Her face is perfectly proportioned, if narrow. It's the distrust in her eyes, like she expects someone to say something nasty about her.

"Hey, Channa. I'm Reiko. This is my girlfriend, Ai, and my friend Namiko. Would you like some milkshake? We have enough to share." Channa nods, holding out her arms—her arms that are as long as mine, and she otherwise looks like she's four, maybe five.

I give her my milkshake. "Don't drink too much. You still need to eat, after all."

"You know. Other kids were kinda stupid with me. When I was your age. They used to pick on me because I looked," I shift my hair across and open my left eye, "funny. Do they do that to you?" Channa nods, slurping the milkshake. "Well, don't worry. We're not like that. Isn't that right, Nami?"

"Unn." Nami nods, nudging her tray closer to Channa. "Help yourself." I levitate some fries for Channa, and some pieces of chicken and lettuce.

Channa giggles, the sound looping over itself as she plucks the lettuce out of the air and gobbles it down. Dunno her quirk, don't much care. She's a kid, and kids need love and support. And seeing as we all have our own obvious reasons for people to be stupid…

I close my eye, letting my hair cover it again. The drain was becoming a bit much.

"Ah. Miss Yanagi, I was hoping you'd still be here." Why do I recognize the voice? Ah, the detective from the other night, in the same 'oh look, a detective' outfit. I suppose it helps clear things up when he is asking questions.

"I heard you were looking for me, detective. Something I can do for you?"

"Well…"

**_8-8_**

* * *

I sit to the table in the living room with Genma and the detective—can't remember his name, and don't much care to. Nami, of course, stands behind me, ready for pretty much anything. Not sure what she thinks might happen, but it's probably out of habit or training.

Channa's running around in the back yard with Touji, Kaede's keeping them out of trouble, so I'm not worried. Curiously, Ai 'has homework'? I think she just doesn't want to deal with this again. Can't say I blame her.

"I'm sorry to bother you about this, but something's been bothering me." The detective looks right at me, but I get the impression he's weighing the company I keep just the same. "You are training to be a pro hero. But you keep curious company. I assure you, this isn't an open investigation—"

"Yes, detective. I choose to keep people around me I feel I can trust. But what you forget, is that many fall to crime because they have no other choice. Look at Genma here. If I turn him away, he would take a position with the league of villains." Genma's wide-eyed stare perfectly matches the detective's. "How can I call myself a hero, if my actions damn people to that life?"

"You've been in contact with them?" the detective rounds on Genma.

"You will mind your manners, detective. He has committed no crimes. And if you have proof to the contrary, I would hear it."

"No. No, Yanagi. You misunderstand. We are investigating that group. If he has information, that could help us save countless lives! Please, sir. Anything you can tell us. Anything at all."

"Don't know much," Genma says, staring at his hands. He looks like he's used to these settings, only not in a good way.

"You aren't in trouble. You are a law abiding citizen, and he will respect your boundaries." My soothing tone eases the tension in his shoulders. "Speak freely."

Genma sighs. "They don't deal with people directly. It's brokers, go-betweens. They offer small timers bed and breakfast. Even gear if they like you. The buzz 'bout 'em ain't new. Even 'fore the USJ thing. Dunno who's the big mug. Been keepin' my nose clean for Channa."

"Do you have a name?" the detective asks, sounding hopeful.

Genma looks to me. I smile, nodding encouragingly. "Broker that hounds me goes by Jacked. Works Kyoto. I still got the phone he contacts me on, but I ain't want no part in nothin'. All I care 'bout is my Channa."

"I wasn't going to ask that. Please, if you would be willing to give me the phone?"

Genma looks to me, fear in his eyes.

"You can give him the number to contact the guy. But you're burning the phone. There's no longer a connection between then and now."

Genma sighs, relieved. "Oops." His phone lands on the table. "I seem to have lost my phone, boss. Have you seen it?" The detective takes it, slipping it into his jacket.

"Don't even worry about it. Listen. I've got a thing coming up. I'm going on a school trip for a week. You and Nami are going to keep this place safe for me. I'll need Ai shadowed while she's working. And Kaede's still shook up about the hostage incident. So, if the detective can pull a few strings so that Genma can get licensed for conceal carry? Then I'll be sure all hints, tips, and nudges in the right direction will be discreetly passed on, regarding everything my people can dig up."

"Well?" The detective weighs me, wondering what else I have shrouded in the murk of my past. "Provided all incidents are immediately communicated to me personally? Sure, I can swing that."

"There you go."

The detective places his card on the table. "Yanagi. I knew you were trouble from the moment I met you. But you may well be the trouble I need. Please don't make me regret this."

A vacant smile is all he gets for his trouble.

"We'll be in touch." The man stands and sees himself out.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Mei cackles with delight, already tossing around ideas for the new security system Genma insists on installing. "We'll need infrared. And ultraviolet. And x-ray. And gamma rays. And just for the hell of it? How about a full spectrometer!" She loves to tinker. "Mr Maijima was talking about needing a test subject for just this kind of project. And Juju would simply die for having a crack at it. Ooh, we're so doing this!"

I roll my eyes, but can't stop smiling all the same. Mei's enthusiasm is infectious.

"Mr Maijima? Mei Hatsume. You still have a summer group looking for some fun? Well, I've got just the ticket. My house. Yes I'm serious. No, my roommates are getting nervous about all the goings-on, and they are begging for something just like this. Oh yeah, the whole nine yards. No, I mean she is encouraging me to go nuts. As long as the system does nothing illegal, it's all fair game. I know right!"

While she's there fighting not to climax in plain view of everyone, Genma is busy setting up a low table for the kids. It's second hand, and looks it, but it's fine—Genma already landed himself a fulltime job at Mazami's and Mei's suckering UA into paying for the security system, so we can afford it.

As for me? I'm colouring with Touji and Channa. "So what do you think of mine?" I ask, showing them my pink and teal All Might in his characteristic super hero pose—toothy grin and all.

Channa giggles, her eyes smiling. "That's not how he looks!"

"Cute though," I say, grinning.

"Yeah! Super cute! What about mine?" She shows me hers, a scrawny-looking All Might drawn on the back. I blink.

"Oh yeah, that's All Might!" I grin, quite enjoying not being the only one to see through the bravado and fake smile. "Good eye!"

Channa beams, her eyes actually glowing because she's so happy. We could save so much on electricity by making her smile when it gets dark out.

"So listen. Auntie Rei's going on a trip tomorrow. I'll be gone a whole week."

"Aww! But I just got here!"

"I know, it's sucks. But I need to get super strong, so I can beat up bad guys and save adorable little brats like you and Touji."

"Hmph!" She pouts, crossing her arms. "Not a brat!"

"Aw. You didn't even notice the cute part." Her whole face glows red, like a lava lamp almost. I like her quirk, it makes her easy to read. "So yeah. That's why I'm leaving you with a super important job."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. You see, I think your daddy has been really bummed out. So I want you to keep an eye on him for me, okay?"

"Okay!" Channa just loves the idea. I'm kind of partial to it myself. After all, between Genma, Nami, and the new security system? I should sleep better.

"So if you notice he's a bit frowny and grumpy? Think you can get him to smile?"

"Yeah!" She raises her hand, her fingers rolled up like little socks—is that her way of balling her fists? Her hands lower onto the table, her mood shifted. She taps her long fingers on the table top, her whole head contracting, like a deflated balloon. She poofs back out into her usual form, smiling bright. "Daddy always smiles when he sees me smiling!"

"You don't say. Huh. Well, I guess we'll have to come up with ways to get you smiling then, won't we."

"Yeah! Cause then daddy's gonna be super happy!" She beams, her voice sung and looping over itself far less.

"All right. So how about this. Why don't I go make us a snack? That's always a good place to start, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Snack!" Even Touji's excited about it, both of them grinning like crazy. That's probably the only word in there he caught, not that it matters.

"Perfect timing." Ai comes, bringing a tray with baby carrots and juice boxes. She serves the kids, beaming bright as they thank her—well, Channa thanks her, I'm not sure what Touji gurgles out since he already has a carrot in his mouth.

"So attentive." I give my waifu a steamy look, tingeing her cheeks pink.

"I brought one for you." Ai sets a juice box in front of me—apple, just like the munchkins. "Since you're such an adorable brat yourself." I beckon with a single digit, my smile and steamy eyes letting her know just what I want. She leans in for her snack: a lingering peck on the lips.

Channa giggles, her whole face glowing red, but Touji's too busy with his juice box to care.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I plop by duffel bag into the luggage compartment, my fingers dancing about as I text matron. Tae's getting super antsy—it's summer, so what's my new excuse, being the gist of it. I honestly have no idea what to say.

I text Ai and Mei asking if they mind Tae spending a week or two with us, promising that I'll take care of her myself.

**Ai: I dunno, waifu. Won't you still have your daily trinings? How will you balance that?**

Sigh. She isn't wrong.

**Mei: Sure thing! I know how close you are. Already spoke to Kaede, said she'll watch her while you're training. **

Tokage and Monoma are bickering about something, again. Not something that concerns me, but something. And Pony is siding with Tokage—whatever they're on about, it sounds like Monoma's getting chewed out about it. Doesn't he know that girls always team up when the chips are down?

**Me: Thanks, Mei! You're a lifesaver.**

I text matron that I'll contact her with dates, and assure her I'll pick up Tae and bring her home myself, so there's nothing to worry about. A promise is a promise, after all.

"I HEARD SOME OF CLASS A IS TAKING EXTRA COURSES! DOES THAT MEAN THEY ACTUALLY FAILED THE EXAM?" Monoma, are you really going there? And what's with the shocked gasp? "That would be so embarrassing! Especially since you're supposed to be so much better than my class! All off you must be wallowing in shame!"

Itsuka chops him, knocking him out, and apologizes to One-A for us. I get the impression this has happened before.

But still. "Monoma's scary." And not always in a good way.

"Reiko? Did you just speak with others around?" Tokage teases me, poking my cheek.

"It's not like they can even hear me." I look, but am unsurprised when One-A simply stands around like nothing's the matter. Other than glaring at the now sleeping Monoma, of course.

"Oh. The rest of Class B." Congratulations, Midoriya, you've been paying attention. Class A is kind of a disjointed mess, though. I mean, not that we aren't, but we don't need our class rep harping on the most obvious details, like telling us to put our bags in the luggage compartment.

"It's nice to see you outside the sports festival," Tokage says, with that creepy grin of hers. She looks forward to testing herself against One-A, does she. "I guess now we're not technically rivals." Technically, no. Practically, yes. Mr Kan will be egging us on to outdo Class A every tick of the clock, you know that.

"Time to get on the bus!" Itsuka calls out. Well, it's not like it's all that interesting here.

"Okay!" We answer as one. Tokage and I share a look, giggling. Itsuka is quite the big sister.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Man. On hot days like this, it's so good to wear a skirt!" Tokage flops her head into my lap, for some reason, sticking her butt up so she can get more breeze from the window. It's the same bus we take to the USJ, so it's not like it having heating issues is something new, exactly.

"It's called decency," I drone.

"Really? I call it cooling off." I roll my eyes, hoping she can't feel the laughter I'm trying to hold it.

"Listen up! We're stopping in an hour to get some fresh air. Do not conduct yourselves like a bunch of middle schoolers. You are now my students. Act accordingly."

"Yes, Mr Kan!"

Tokage waggles her butt, showing how well she's paying attention. Something about being in sunlight just flips a switch in her.

"Hey, Reiko? It's kinda weird. You're here, but Yonju's nowhere in sight." Thanks, Itsuka. I needed the reminder.

"She wasn't there during my internship either." Now that I think of it, we have been almost inseperable lately. Well, other than her shifts.

"Aw, man. I figured you would have snuck her in." Oh, that you hear? Tokage, you're such a slut for sappy romances.

"I was already pushing my luck with Nami."

"Nami?" Yui asks, blinking. Well, it's not like looking outside at the other cars is more interesting. But still.

"Yeah?" I motion for her to ask her actual question.

"Oh, you mean Minase." Really? I thought Monoma had the class blond covered.

"You're acting like I hang out with enough people to confuse you."

Yui snorts, closing her eyes. Her shoulders quiver, trying to contain her laughter.

"To be fair." Itsuka smirks, cocking her eyebrow. "You hang out with more people outside of the hero course than any of us."

"Oh the humanity. Your antisocial friend has more friends than you." Everyone laughs. Shishida even does a spit take, getting Monoma right in the face—someone isn't impressed by that.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The bus pulls over to the side of the road. In the middle of nowhere. No bathroom in sight. No sign of Class A. Only a single, black car, with two occupants. Uh huh. So the training already starts.

My hair flares up and I go full-ghost, dashing down into the baggage compartment. I grab a handful of my squeezes, two riceballs Kaede packed for me, and a packet of chocolate mousse I snuck in. Me and my spoils slip out of the bus, out before the great expanse of forest. The door opens as I pop the top of my mousse and I un-ghost. My hair flops down, my mousse hovers up and right into my mouth.

"Reiko. Why are you making me feel something is about to suck?" Very good, Tetsutetsu. You've been paying attention.

"When your quirk makes you sensitive to eating on time, you learn to predict the suckage," I say, gobbling down my treat. My hair flares up and I go full-ghost, blitzing back into the baggage and trading an empty cup for my phone and a utility belt, before coming right back out. I un-ghost, stuffing my food-stuffs and phone into my utility belt, where they'll be safe.

"So, Mr Kan. How bad is it gonna be?" Monoma asks the question of the hour.

"Well. You know how the league of villains is getting more active? We figured you kids will need all the extra training you could get. So. We called in a few friends." The car's doors open. Some guy and girl duo get out, wearing matching outfits. They look like cheerleaders. And frankly, that he pulls off that skirt is nothing short of total confidence. It takes a real man to wear that and not feel self-conscious.

Something is said about cats, but I'm not sure I care. Well, they are wearing cat's paw gloves. Close combat types, huh. Only two of them.

"Mr Kan?" I smile, quite liking where this is going. "Do either of them have long distance capabilities?"

"Sizing them up? I haven't even officially declared it hunting season."

"Do they?"

"Ooh. Tiger, I think we have ourselves a feisty couple of kittens itching to play." The woman seems nice enough, but I think she misunderstands what this really is.

"If villains were to attack you. Do you think they'll just tell you their strengths and weaknesses?"

"Frankly yes. Arrogance comes before the fall, doesn't it?"

"Touché. Either way I'm not telling. Figure that out in your own time. The entire forest before you. This is all the Pussy Cats' land. They've agreed to aid in your quirk training. As such, quirk usage is a go. The place you'll be staying is right over there." Mr Kan points to the base of the mountain. "Be mindful, the time is nine-oh-five. I want you all at camp by noon. These two will be all that stands in your way, unless you get caught up in Class A's fight with the other two of the quartet. Make me proud, Class B."

"Yes, Mr Kan!"

Such a shame. This place looks serene. Nothing but forest as far as the eye can see. It's almost like our old safehouse, really. And we're about to turn it into a warzone. Sigh. She who does not learn from history.

"Hey, Ibara?" I call out, frowning at what needs to be done. Miss vines looks curious, nodding to invite me to continue. "They're calling us immodest."

"WHAT?!"

"Think about it. Even he's wearing a more modest skirt than us."

"I. That. No." Our sweet little mid-denial Maria sees only red, and the poor pussy cats are caught in the crosshairs. "You. Will. Not! BESMIRCH MY VIRTUE!"

Ibara lashes both of them with her vines, but the pair jump over the railing, down into the forest below, their mewling laughter fading into the distance with them. Ibara dashes off, hot on their trail.

"Class rep. You lead the close combat team. I'll take long range." Everyone grins at my suggestion. Dunno why, it's as simple as it gets.

"Sounds like a plan. CHAAAAARGE!" A battle cry goes up as they jump over like a bunch of maniacs. I fist-bump Monoma, who charges after them. Before they go splat, I slow their decent, landing them on their feet. That leaves me with Fukidashi, Komori, Awase, Bondo, and Honenuki. And technically Ibara, but she's currently on a bloody rampage to defend her virtue.

"For the record. Those two underestimate us, Mr Kan."

"Then I suggest you set the record straight." I grin.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Bondo sprays the floor with his cementine. Fukidashi's dialogue bubble makes some funny sounds, before he throws it at Bondo's white goo, the explosion sends it flying in every direction, but those two duck behind trees to stay out of the way. Bubble-boy's barrier keeps us out of the blast zone.

Shoda and Itsuka chase after them, and Yui supersizes to get an aerial view.

While they're busy, Komori spreads her spores, laying a trap—dunno what, but she knows her quirk.

Tetsutetsu rushes the other way around the tree Itsuka and Shoda rushed around, coming in for a pincer attack. A thud and Itsuka's 'oof' tell me it didn't quite work out like that. They must have taken to the treetops.

WRRRRRRRRT!

"Alright. Tum-tum is getting annoyed." I give everyone their fair warning. If they missed my stomach singing the blues, that is. "We've been out here for an hour already. That means we should stop messing around and get to camp. I'm going to be super pissed if we miss a meal."

"Alright alright. Jeez. You really are a princess." I glare at Tetsutetsu, wordlessly warning him I'm not in the mood for his sass.

"Come on, Yanagi. I'll carry you," Bondo offers. Sweet, but not the point.

"Look. Let's switch this up, so everyone still gets in the training. Instead of chasing them and letting them run us around in circles. Let's make straight for the camp, and let them either chase us or not."

"Makes sense." Itsuka gets a weird glint in her eyes. "Alright One-B! Long distance heads out first. Tetsutetsu and Kodai. You'll be with them as extra muscle. The rest of us will cover their retreat. And Bondo, no more goo. You'll only trip us up."

"Roger!" Bondo salutes, for some reason.

Sigh. Whatever. I just dash off ahead, my people hot on my heels. Even as I run, I fish out a riceball and nibble away at it. It's not a full meal, but I haven't used my quirk too much, so it's fine.

Komori keeps to the right of me, throwing pleading looks me way. I blink, almost missing Tiger as he drops down with some funny kick—it's like he doesn't even have bones, so flexible.

He freezes mid-air, mid-attack—as does everyone else. It's a bit draining, but this is supposed to be quirk training for me, too. "What's the matter?" I ask, turning Komori to me. Her whole face goes bright red, and her knees rub together. Ah, bathroom break. "Hey, guys. I need to do a thing. Five minute break."

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! YOU'RE BEING ATTACKED!" Tiger seems to misunderstand the situation he finds himself in.

"Are you going to stop me?" I ask, tapping my finger against my chin, pretending to think about that.

A twig snaps, and suddenly Tiger's littermate hovers up and over to join him.

"Well, that solves that. Girls, bathroom break to my left," I point, just so no one's confused, "and boys to my right. Chop chop."

No one argues, rushing into the bushes to find somewhere semi-private to see to their needs—well, after I let them go, that is. But they weren't fighting me too hard, since they know how pointless that would be. That just leaves me here, with two clearly sweating and more than a little freaked out Pussy Cats.

"Oh, Reiko? Do you have any tissue on you?" Itsuka asks, popping out from behind a tree. I fish out a packet of disposable napkins, tossing it to her. "Owe you one."

An explosion comes from behind me. Crap. One-A. The earth under me shivers and trebles, a funny head pokes up—like a pterodactyl, almost. I rip off a tree branch and shove it into the forming body under it, burying the metres-long branch halfway into the ground. Fun fact, forests and dense woodlands have lots of trees. That means lots of ammunition for me.

I turn, just in time to see some earthen-looking beasts charging me from two sides, and four of who I assume to be One-A's heavy hitters charging my way.

"I'm already hungry. I'm not in the mood for you," I say, but they either don't hear me or don't care. My fists ball, tight enough that my fingernails bite into tender flesh as my hair flairs up. White-redhead freezes in place. Explosion-boy comes next. Midoriya stops mid-jump, hovering there. Iida—or I assume the engines-legs belong to Iida from the sports festival—freezes, his orange engine flames turning blue, but he doesn't make any headway.

Over and over. As each of those idiots come into view, I capture them and hold them there. Four more earthen beasts form, but branches rip off and skewer them just the same.

"What the hell is this?! I'll kill you, ghost girl!" Explosion-boy's hands form constant little explosions, trying to rip himself free. With little more than a shift of focus, his hands cup his cheeks. But it just isn't enough, so I tug them up and cover his eyes instead. His skin might be used to his explosions, but I seriously doubt organs as delicate as eyeballs can manage the same.

"Go on, festival winner. Explode," I drone. My tummy gurgles and whines, the drain of keeping everyone in place deepening the gorge that is my hunger.

"Oh, hey Reiko!" Momo calls out. "Listen. I really need to go. Do you mind?" I blink. Well, that is what this break is all about.

I ease her onto the loamy soil, pointing to where the other girls are. "Make sure you announce your approach. You know how Ibara is."

"Much appreciated." She makes a mad dash out of sight.

"Hey, Yanagi?" Pinky begs. The other girls of One-A start asking for much of the same.

"Fine." They lower as well, running off after Momo. I really don't get what Itsuka sees in that one. I mean, she openly admits she prefers docile bedmates, and Momo is humble-ish, but docile isn't how I'd describe her. Still, her thing. I just hope she didn't fall for a straight girl—that would seriously suck.

"Hey! What about us! I need to go, too!" The perverted gnome hovers over to me, stopping just before our noses touch. He already smells or urine, likely peed himself. He doesn't need to go, he wants to peek.

"If at any point," my hair flares up, my eyes widening with a dark joy, "I suspect you dishonour my friends."

"Oh? Do we have uninvited guests?" Monoma and Kuroiro make their way back to me. Of course Monoma's the one itching to tear into One-A. "Tag out?"

Sigh. Might as well. It's not like I have a vested interest in antagonizing anyone. I slap Monoma's hand as my left eye closes. "Keep an eye on the gnome. Ibara and I will only fight over who gets to kill him."

"I'll handle it. Go on." I nod, trusting Monoma to do just that. My hair flops down, my grip on the others wanes.

I hurry over to the girls' area, really needing to pee. By the time I arrive, Itsuka has the napkins ripped into pieces, so everyone gets enough to wipe. I see to my needs quickly, accepting the tiny bit of rough-looking paper from her. It'll suck, but better than running around with a pee-spot on my panties.

"Jeez. You girls are so lucky," Momo complains. "I was worried I'd have to hold it until we got there."

"Yeah." Earphone-jack nods, sighing in relief. "Especially with Mineta here. The pervert." Ibara gets a dangerous glint in her eyes. Hmm. Well, they could use the extra training.

"The boy with grapes on his head?" I ask, wiping and dropping the paper into the little hole I dug. After repackaging and stretching, I notice the most curious thing—Ibara's missing. Didn't hear her leave. Oh well. "Class rep?"

"Right. Everyone ready?" Itsuka gets a round of yeses, so we head back. Monoma's here. As are all the boys from our class. But One-A seems to be missing. And there's a most curious thicket of vines that wasn't there before. And Ibara looks almost too serene for words.

Uh huh. About what I figured.

"We heading out?" Bondo scoops me up, setting me on his shoulder oh so gently and covering my thighs with his hand to stabilize me and ensure my skirt doesn't play peek-a-boo. "You worked hard, VP. Rest. I'll handle it from here." Too hungry to argue, so I nod instead.

"I'LL KILL THAT BLOND LITTLE SHIT! AND THE VINE GIRL TOO!" Yeah, good luck with that, explosion-boy. You still need to get out of those vines.

We dash into the distance, leaving poor One-A to figure that out on their own.

"Well. At least we know where they are." Momo sighs.

"Hey, Yanagi. I think they like us." Monoma and I high-five. He no doubt intends to handle those idiots if they come for round two. It frees me up, so I'm fine with it.

I pop the cap of my last yoghurt squeeze. We'd better not run into any more trouble. I'm little more than dead weight.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Twelve-eighteen," Mr Kan says as we enter the camp. It's kind of cozy-looking. A nice wide open space with a four storey building, what looks like a picnic area, and even what looks like a open air bath—if those walls are what I think they are."What kept you?"

"Bathroom break." Itsuka takes her position seriously. I get the feeling Mr Kan was about to give me hell for not handling those pros faster—we are here for training after all. "Well, and I may have been scolding Ibara for trapping Class A in her vines."

Mr Kan grins, his laughter filling the clearing. "Let me guess. They found you during your pit stop, and Yanagi stopped the fighting?"

"Pretty much. But she was wiped out." Itsuka's assessment isn't inaccurate. Controlling that many people at once, especially that Midoriya, was draining.

Bondo kneels, easing me down onto the ankle-height grass. "Thanks."

"Any time." Bondo beams, rubbing the back of his head. I'm tempted to think he's a bit flustered, but the pink tinge to his helmet could just be glare from the midday sun.

"We'll decompress after lunch." Mr Kan leads us into one of the buildings, into a cafeteria. Food's already cooked, and it smells amazing!

The guys all insist I take a seat, and it isn't a moment later that there's a heaping plate of everything I smell placed in front of me. I don't ask, I don't care. Hungry!

**_8-8_**

* * *

My grin doesn't dim, even as I pack the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. All that good food, and they let me have thirds, too! The door opens behind me, but it isn't unexpected. This is the kitchen, and the boys have been bringing it all in.

"They look up to you." I don't turn to Mr Kan. No point. I just keep stacking the dishes, and organizing the silverware into the funny little cup-thing to one side. "You realise that, don't you?"

The last cup is set in—or the last that can fit just now—so I plop the tablet into the holder, press the program for eco-friendly, and close the machine to let it do its thing.

"Yanagi?"

"I don't have a lot of people I feel close to." An emotion bubbles up in me, a nervousness that isn't usually there, and it robs me of my smile. "Is. It normal to worry they'll get hurt if I turn my back for a second?"

"Perfectly." I sigh, hating this stupid feeling. "Your lack of adrenaline doesn't mean you can't feel fear."

"But the doctors said—"

"Fear is more than an adrenaline rush in a tense situation." I grip my skirt, the two fistfuls not quite easing this feeling inside. Not even a little. "Fear can also be an intense desire to protect those around you, even when you know it's impossible."

Sigh.

"You care for them, Yanagi. You want them to be happy and healthy. That's not just normal, it's a good thing."

Tears sting my eyes, but I refuse to cry. "It's dangerous."

"It can be." Mr Kan nods, not bothering to deny it. He doesn't come closer, he doesn't back away. Just standing there, weighing me. "Especially with reckless kids vying to be heroes."

"You don't—"

"I do understand. Better than you think." I turn away from him, no longer interested in this conversation. The clean glasses hover up and into the cupboards, as the silverware seemingly sorts itself into the drawer. "You worry that losing one of them is going to hurt. And hurt bad."

A glass slips, shattering, filling the world with a familiar sensation…one that I wish to the gods I could forget. Tears spill down, my chest tightens.

"To love. Is to know the keenest form of fear. And unlike the others, you've never learned to cope with that."

I move towards the door. This conversation needs to end.

"You mind telling me what brought this on?" I stop, hugging myself. "You didn't let anything slip since the exams. You seemed fine on the way here. And you didn't mention anything in decompression. So why is this suddenly bothering you?"

"I don't know." The quivering voice bleeding out of me only summons more tears. The kitchen door swings open. Itsuka walks in, her gaze trained on me, on the tears she'd have to be blind to miss. Her arms are around me in an instant, and she lets me bury my tearstained face in her embrace.

The next thing I know, I'm on the floor, wrapped in Itsuka's arms, with two fistfuls of her uniform shirt and bawling my heart out. And I don't even understand why.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 12_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: People like to think a lack of fear means bravery. It isn't. A lack of fear means you lack a critical component to survival instincts. Sure, an overabundance is just as likely to get you killed in the wrong situation, but fear is healthy and needed.  
_**

**_Moreover, how do you learn to cope with all the drawbacks of fear, if you never had to deal with fear at all?_**


	13. A beautiful train wreck

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 13—****A beautiful train wreck**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

The first night. The cloudless sky twinkles with a million distant suns, the moon almost full. The summer heat isn't as bad now, and the ground feels so cool and soothing as I stare up at the majesty on full display.

When did I last do this? Just sit here, staring up at the night sky.

"Man, this feels good!" Setsuna splashes into the hot spring, wearing only a smile.

"I know right. This is just what we needed." Itsuka is every bit as thrilled. But I can't seem to shake the feeling that found me. "I wish my little sisters could have been here. They love hot springs."

"I didn't know you have siblings." Her every action screams it, Setsuna.

"Really? I usually can't shut up about them." Itsuka scratches her cheek, wondering what to say. "Well. I have two little sisters. Inako's twelve, Ippou's eight. They're a little much sometimes, but they mean the world to me."

I smile, nodding. The sprats at the orphanage, they're my little sisters, but I fought so hard to keep them at arm's length, especially while holding them to stave off the nightmares. It used to only be Yukie that I let in, and even then just barely.

It's Ai. It has to be. She not only trampled over my every defence, but she's the first person that ever saw me cry—and that includes matron.

Well, first person since mom died.

"Then there's Izatou, the brat. He's four, and he's already bragging to his whole class that he'll be super strong just like dad. I'd die for him, but he's so spoiled and he gets away with murder."

"Man, that's so awesome." Setsuna sounds like she's about ready to squeal from delight. "I'm an only child, so I get so jealous of people with siblings."

"The vines are always greener, they say," Ibara says and slips deeper into the water, letting to claim her up to her chin. Technically, they don't say that.

"What about you, Reiko? Any siblings?" Setsuna really is too curious for her own good.

"By blood? No."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I… How about you, Kinoko?"

"It's alright," I say, wondering at how fuzzy the stars suddenly are. "The other girls aren't mine by blood. But they're mine all the same. Funny. I don't think of them often, but ever since lunch, I can't help but wonder how Rinako's coping as the big sister. How Zumiko is handling her new job. I mean, even up to when I left, I still referred to them as sprats, giving them numbers to…" Shut up, Reiko, just. Just shut up.

"You aren't used to letting people get close," Yui says, sliding closer to me for some reason.

I splash my face with some water, hoping to wash away the signs I'm about ready to break down again. What is it with me today? I can't even blame this on my period.

"I don't blame you." Yui's arm snakes around my shoulder, tugging my head to lay against her. "You've had a rough life, you know."

I snort, wondering at how comfortable I feel with her so close.

"If it helps?" Setsuna sits to my other side, sandwiching me in. "You girls are the only ones that got this close to me. In my old schools the girls were utter shrews, always calling me names because of my quirk. I mean, it's not like I can help it, you know?"

"Unn." I nod, understanding perfectly.

"So anyway." Itsuka looks up at the stars, a little smile hinting at what she feels. "I figure we hit the sack early, but. Why don't we tell each other spooky stories?"

I smile, shaking my head. "And Setsuna can't tell you have younger siblings?"

"No way! She called me Setsuna!" I roll my eyes, ignoring the basket case snuggling up to me. "I think I'm gonna cry."

"You prefer girl-zilla?" Everyone giggles, but Setsuna collapses against me, laughing so hard she dunks into the water. Yui and I grab her before she drowns.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"We're focusing on our quirks?" Really, Itsuka? It's almost as if Mr Kan didn't already discuss this in depth yesterday.

But then, with everyone yawning their heads off, I suppose it's about her not being fully awake. Not that I'm much better.

"Class A's already training." Coffee. It's got to be coffee. There's no other explanation. It's not even six o'clock and Mr Kan is acting like Eye of the Tiger is playing in the background. "You all need to catch up." Catch up? Those idiots are motivated because they saw—okay, I've been hanging around Monoma too much lately.

"Last semester Class A was in the spotlight." Oh, we're walking. Okay. Walking isn't too bad before breakfast. "Next semester is Class B's turn. From now on, you're shooting for the top."

Fukidashi's dialogue bubble complains about someone crying too much, but I'm not even sure I care what he's talking about.

"Don't let me down."

"I get you want everyone to improve our quirks." Oh. Setsuna's actually awake? Is it just me? No, Bondo's still yawning too. "But we have twenty unique powers in our class. What kind of training will help all of us get better?"

"And why didn't we discuss this yesterday? We had the time." Yui giggles, wordlessly agreeing with me.

"Yeah, can you be more specific?" Need food. Lots and lots of food.

"When your muscle fibres are overused, they break and grow back tougher, thicker." And it hurts like hell. "Quirks are the same way. They improve the harder you push them. Stronger after every workout." And some of us would probably die from pushing our quirks too far. Like, oh I don't know, me!

"In other words, there's only one thing to do." We exit the copse, into a clearing where Class A is already turning the serene landscape into a battlefield. "You'll have to break yourselves."

"Well I'm awake," I complain.

"And how." Yui isn't doing much better. "Is he serious?"

"Has he ever cracked a joke?"

Yui sighs, hanging her head in dismay.

"Aw man. This is pretty intense," Rin says, sounding more than a little blown away.

"Operative types will be raising your limits, maxing out your power. And the rest? You'll mostly focus on strengthening body parts related to your quirks. Now normally, these changes happen naturally as you grow."

"But we don't have time for that." Oh look. Eraser Head.

In other words. We're probably going to pass out before the day's over.

"Don't fall behind Class A. Do me proud!"

"Yes, sir!"

I walk up to Mr Kan. "Uh. How will—"

"You'll focus on your kinesis today." Mr Kan points to the table where Momo and some guy are eating. "You'll be eating to replenish while lifting as many stones as you can. Try to keep them moving about, and the second you can lift more, do so. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr Kan." I move over to the table, grateful I get a box full of treats. Riceballs, canned coffees, yoghurt and fruit squeezes, and a bunch of stuff I've never even tried. Pixie Bob stacks hundreds of stones in front of me, keeping them all cubical and look to be about five kilos each.

"Come on, kitten. Time's a wasting." Better start with the coffee. What's espresso?

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Aw man. I can hardly believe your quirk," Momo says, staring wide-eyed at the eight-hundred stones already hovering about in a lazy tornado.

I gulp the last of the yoghurt squeeze, tossing the empty packet in the box for trash. "Unn."

"No, seriously. You're the reason my whole class is all hyped up. The way you stopped everyone yesterday? Even Bakugo is hyped about outpacing you. Then again, he's pretty intense in the best of times."

"Unn." I pick up another stone, adding it to the matrix. Curious, I grab another, but that shivers the whole system. I let the one fall, focusing on balancing the others. Eight-hundred and sixty-four. Never thought I'd manage this.

"You. Don't talk much, do you." The stones swirl about, the pattern a simple horizontal spin, though I have the stones spinning on their axis as well.

"Unn."

Momo goes back to churning out whatever it is she's making. The boy on the other side of her keeps working out, eating a diabetes-inducing amount of sugar if I were to even look at it too long. I don't think I've ever seen that much cake in one place, let alone tried to eat.

I try picking up another stone again—the system doesn't shiver, so I add it to the lowest level, twirling it along.

A canned coffee clicks open.

Why did Mr Kan seat me here? Couldn't he put me by myself? He knows I'm in no mood for people.

"Are you…" Momo doesn't seem ready to give up on conversation just yet. Even as she keeps churning out those little baubles. "Do you dislike sitting so near me?"

"No." I gulp down the coffee, tossing the empty can into the box with trash. I try for another stone, but the system shivers. I don't even want to think about what would happen if all those stones fall.

Yui, looking about thirty metres tall, works through the moves of a kata. Maybe I should try levitating her instead? That way I can at least spend some time with my friends, right?

Sigh. What a stupid situation.

"I don't have to sit here, if you—"

"It's isn't you." I lower the stones, stacking them row by row and building a little fort almost. "I'll be right back." When the last stone is set down, I head for the toilet. Just as One-A's blondie exits. Err. One of their blondies. The one with the funny navel thing, who's holding his tummy. And what's with the smell!? The hell has he been eating?

I walk right back to the table, sitting down. I can hold it a little longer, thanks.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"What a day," Setsuna says, plopping onto the picnic-styled bench beside me. Everyone darts about, starting fires, preparing dinner. Or just complaining about stuff—how do they find the energy. It isn't too chaotic, but I'm used to twenty-plus sprats pestering me for everything little thing.

"Unn." Komori is already wiping off the plates, but I'm given the potatoes to peel. I wanted rice. Then again, what I really want is a warm meal. Screw it. Tum-tum won't care as long as she's filled.

"I'll say." My complaint ticks Setsuna's eyebrow higher.

"Momo giving you a hard time?"

I shake my head, no, peeling potato after potato. "Not that. I'm just not used to her. You remember how long it took to get used to you two, right?"

"True." Setsuna chops up the carrots. She's so worn out she doesn't have much chat left in her—I don't think that's ever happened before. "And not having Yonju or Minase here isn't helping."

"Unn."

"Are you," Komori mutters, her cheeks tinged pink, "getting stronger?"

"Unn. You?"

"Unn. They have so many spores to collect. And the air is so moist, even during the day."

"Unn." I smile, grabbing another potato. "It's nice to get away from the city."

"Aw man. I don't think I've ever heard you two talking before." Setsuna is such a blond. "Come to think of it, Kinoko—"

"Don't." I put another peeled vegetable into the bowl with the others. "She'll talk when she's ready to."

"Unn." Komori, bobs her head, setting another clean plate aside for later. "I heard a lot people talking about you, Yanagi."

"You may call me Reiko, if you want."

Komori grabs another plate, wiping it off just as carefully as the others. "Unn."

"There was one of the older girls in the home. Zumiko. She's quiet, like you. Didn't even hear her speak the first year she lived with us, but she always used to sneak into my room at night. Hated sleeping alone, I guess. So if you want to talk, I'll listen. If you like the silence, that's okay too. As long as you're comfortable."

Another potato lands in the impressive pile. Still, we have a lot of hungry tummies, and even though I spent the day eating, I feel like I can eat a cow whole.

"Thanks." She stacks another plate on the pile. "A lot of people are jealous of you."

"Unn." It's been pretty obvious from the constant staring. "The vines are always greener." They giggle. Setsuna must really be tired.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We get together, Class B, taking up two of the four picnic tables. For some reason, A and B are both here, but we don't mix too much. Our seating, our cooking, even the conversations. We just happen to occupy the same space—sort of.

"Man, that's good!" Setsuna's found her second wind, now that there's plenty of food in her tummy. "Rei. You are an amazing cook!"

"Unn." I bob my head at the compliment, blushing. It isn't hard to learn, if you have a few dozen sprats running around complaining their tummies are empty. "I didn't do all that much."

"Sure you did." Yui scoops up some more rice and curry, clearly needing the calories. "Between you, Rin, and Kamakiri? There wasn't a whole lot for the rest of us to do."

"More like they saved us from ourselves." Bondo's echoed words are hard to parse with his mouth full. He must be on his fourth helping—he really needed that, huh. "I'm such a klutz in the kitchen. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." My cheeks feel warm—I'm not sure if that's from how spicy the food is.

"Cooking is just like any other skill," Rin says, holding his finger up as if to draw our attention to him. "The more you practice, the better you get. And mother had my brothers and I helping her every meal we could. It stands to reason Yanagi and Kamakiri too had much repetition."

"Unn." I nod, levitating the teapot and pouring everyone another cupful. "It was the only time I was able to practice my quirk." Well, since matron became my guardian, that is. Mom had me practicing like mad…in all the wrong ways.

"That makes sense." Setsuna nods, thanking me for the tea. "So, Ibara. What were you even up to? I haven't seen you all day."

"It was most pertinent that I did not train with so many around. Given the nature of my quirk, that is." That makes sense. Her style would kill someone if she isn't careful, and the point of this training is to push so far beyond what we'd normally dare.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**"Your focus today is on control."** I glare at the mountain of stones, wondering what in the hell I'm meant to control of this. **"Start with groups of maybe eight. And make them spin as fast as you can. This isn't about raw power. So it's better to not overextend yourself, okay?"**

Mandalay does know she can't hear me, right? Either way, this is something I need to do sooner rather than later.

Still. Why am I up here on a hill? I don't like being by myself, it's just that I don't like talking to people I don't know very well.

**"Get to work, kitten. Time's a wasting."**

Sigh. One stone hovers up in front of me, on its lonesome. I've never levitated anything I couldn't see, so it's time to start on that.

**"I SAID EIGHT!"** The stone clatters to the ground.

"Sorry." She can't even hear me.

Seven more stones join the lonely one I rescue, and I start circling them around me. It's easier with while they're in front of me, while I can see them. But that's why I wanted to start with **one**! Thanks!

A scraping sound. Shit, not that low! Where'd the…NOT THAT HIGH!

"I hate you, Mandalay."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Focus. Relax and focus.

I sit, legs crossed and eyes closed. The only answer I could come up with for not being able to see the stones behind my back, is to stop paying attention to where they are while in the front. So, doing this essentially blind is the only way to get past the infant stage of this training.

Slow and steady, the stones circle around me. A tug faster. A pinch faster. Just a little more.

It's just like the lazy tornado yesterday. I couldn't see the stones at all times, they simply followed a set pattern. It's okay, follow the set pattern.

All eight stones flop out at once, tumbling away from me.

Damn it. Set pattern, yes. But account for centrifugal force.

The eight hover up again… that's seven. I peek behind me levitating that one up to join the rest.

Something is said. Well, more shouted. But it's distracting.

Something-something. Something something, something-something.

"Shut up already."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Weren't you listening, earlier?" Itsuka asks as we're preparing dinner.

"Huh?" I spent the day trying to block everything out. Isn't that obvious?

Itsuka sighs, shaking her head. "The guys said they want to practice cooking. So they'll handle dinner tonight. After all. You, Rin, and Kamagiri handled breakfast, lunch, and dinner last night. It's only fair."

"I don't mind." I continue peeling the onions and dice them.

"It's not if you mind, it's about being fair. Stop. Let the boys handle it this time."

I hold my hands up in surrender. "I take no responsibility if we eat chowder instead of stew."

Itsuka chuckles, her lips quirking up into a nervous smile. She runs her thumb down the seam of her shorts, plucking at the hem. "There's a difference?"

I grab the next onion, skinning it. "I'm helping."

"Reiko! How will we learn if you don't let us handle it?"

Sigh.

"Besides. Shouldn't you be resting up? We're having a test of courage later. Us versus them. You know we'll need your skills for that."

I raise my hands in surrender, storming off.

"Hey! What's with the attitude?"

If I'm not helping, then I should be training.

"You really don't get her," Yui says, popping up from nowhere. "Come on, Rei. We'll spar." I nod.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I'm the first attack? Really? And all I'm allowed to do is make scary sounds. How spooky. Well, at least Honenuki and Yui are going to work together. If they do what I think they will, then there's no way they won't freak someone out.

"EEEEEEEK!"

Yes, listen to years and years of puppet training to entertain scared little sprats. Listen to my training to live up to my quirk's namesake. And let's ignore the fact that I can literally toss these idiots into the nearest lake.

"EEEEEEK!"

Haunted house noises. Really. That's the best they can come up with? What's next? A moustache-twirling villain with a menacing cackle? And a cape, can't forget the cape. Maybe add a top hat for the hell of it.

"EEEEEEEEK!"

I should be at the back, where they grab their names out of that stupid hat. Or travelling with them and literally breathing down their necks.

"EEEEEEEK!"

But no. Instead, just put me here. Alone. Again. By myself. And let me do what you understand about my quirk, ignoring that you don't know anything about that.

"EEEEEEK!"

And what the hell is with me? I'm not like this. Why am I suddenly like this? I've been all over the damn place lately. I got my period like last week, so it isn't that.

Sigh.

"EEEEEEK!"

Is that smoke? I definitely smell smoke. Bad smoke. Not campfire smoke, but foul—burning bodies kind of foul.

**"Everyone!"** Mandalay? **"Two villains attacked us. It's possible there are more coming. Everyone return to camp immediately. We're regrouping. Do not engage any enemies."**

Shit. And I'm here alone!

No. I'm not going to leave my classmates, my friends, out here. Think. Where was everyone stationed? I don't know, they wouldn't tell me.

Alright. Monoma and five Class A students are in remedial. Five pairs entered, that's ten. Then there's my eighteen. Shit. Shit shit shit!

Emergency protocol. And I don't have my phone on me, so if Ai…not the time.

I drop down from the branch I was hiding on, dashing away from camp.

"No. You heard Mandalay. We're meant to retreat. Do not engage." I take off in the direction of Shishida's voice. He and Tsuburaba are hidden in a bush, but I hear them well enough to spot them.

I don't ask, I jerk them out of their hiding place and drag their sorry asses along. Curiously, I get Setsuna as a bonus. Things could be worse. Over in the clearing, where the rest of Class A was waiting. I hear fighting from there. Can't go that way.

Between the thick underbrush and the sparse trees, it should be easy to move about. If only it wasn't so fucking dark. Sigh. Well, it's probably in my benefit. If I can't see them too well, they definitely can't see me.

Avoiding the path, I head straight to the lights of camp. There's a blue-flamed explosion that way. Shit!

Eraser jumps up, clinging to the side of the building with his scarf thing, and with one attack he floors the enemy. I don't ask, I move around them and into the building, taking them to Mr Kan. Our footsteps echo through the eerily silent hall. None of them make so much as a peep, their eyes wide with fear. So much for the lemme at 'em attitude after hearing Class A's encounter.

"Yanagi. Shishida. Tsuburaba. Tokage. Good." I nod to him, jerking the boys deeper into the classroom and—"Where do you think you're going?" To get the others, obviously.

"I won't engage. I—"

"You'll stay right here. As ordered."

"Mr Kan!"

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady. You've already pushed well beyond your limit today."

"And so has everyone else. If I—"

"This isn't a discussion. Take a seat." Tears well up. A hand lands on my shoulder, but all I can do is wrap my arms around my middle and shut my eyes to keep the tears at bay. I don't want to see that understanding smile, that worry in his eyes we share. I want to get out there, need to get out there, where I'll be of use. "I understand how you feel. I'd rather be out there, helping who I can. But I need you here. Because if anything happens to me, I'll need my best defensive fighter to keep the others safe. Do you understand?"

"Yui? Itsuka? Bondo? Tetsutetsu? Pony?"

"I need to trust they'll come back to me. Just like I trusted you four to get back to me. Do not underestimate my students, Yanagi. Not now."

The door opens. Pony and Kamagiri walk in, out of breath. Tears jerk free, very much without my permission.

"Tsunotori. Kamagiri. Good. Join the others. Sit down, and no more talks of heading back out. Understood?"

Sigh. I move over into the corner, sitting down against the wall where I can easily see the door.

Footsteps, harried. Four. Small strides, twice as fast as the others—the gnome. Engine-legs, his stride is heaviest. Another has very rhythmic pacing, too practiced to be anything but a martial artist—could be tail-boy. And the last I don't recognize. "Four incoming."

The door opens. The one I didn't recognize is the singing lessons one who was over on another hill.

"Iida. Mineta. Koda. Ojiro. Good. Take a seat."

And the stragglers filter in. No more footsteps. No more signs. No more anything.

Ai's going to freak out. Another attack this soon. And once again, I'm in the thick of it. Intellectually she should know this is hero society. That we choose to actively put ourselves in harm's way over and over and over again.

Sigh.

Ten minutes pass, though it may as well be an eternity. The others complain and bellyache, but the second my classmates even look like they're going against Mr Kan's orders, they get a sharp glare.

**"Everyone in Class A and Class B."** Mandalay's at it again. **"In the name of the pro hero Eraser Head you are granted permission to engage in combat. I repeat. Use your training. You may fight these villains!" **

Oh great. "Don't even think about it." I glare at my classmates.

**"Listen. We've discovered one of the villains' targets. It's a student named Kacchan." **And who the hell is that? Not from Class B, that's for sure.

"Bakugo?" Oh great. Explosion-boy. That means they want to recruit him. It's not like his attitude problem isn't legendary at this point.

"What do they want with him?" Isn't it obvious? Man. And they think Class A is the best? Ego-centric pissants.

**"Kacchan, you should try to avoid combat."** Yeah, because listening is his strong suit. **"And stick to a group."** Another suggestion he'll gladly ignore.

And now the redhead's acting up. Oh, you've got to be kidding me. "You heard what she said, didn't you?! I can't let them get my friend. You gotta let me find him, please!"

"Not a chance." Mr Kan blocks the door, making sure he's the only way in or out.

"But why not?!"

"Noisy." Why do people think if you raise your voice you don't have to raise the quality of your argumentation?

There's some back and forth I don't pay much mind, because the sound of footsteps starts up again. One person. Measured, kind of lazy, but with a very clear purpose. That can't be anyone from Class B, we'd never travel alone under these circumstances.

"I guess Mr Eizawa is back already."

"Finally. He'll understand."

"That isn't Eraser Head," I say. Why is it no one listens to me? Either don't hear me or don't care to.

A lone figure stands there, their silhouette in the door's foggy glass.

Light. Blue.

Shit!

I shunt the students all back, using four tables as a shield stacked like those stupid stones, and ducking us all into the safety. Mr Kan will handle this.

A blue explosion.

It's that guy. The one Eraser curb stomped.

The force tears the desk off from atop us. Tsuburaba makes a new barrier, it cracks almost instantly, but takes the brunt of the wooden spike that would have impaled me for sure.

"Everyone okay?" Mr Kan asks. He isn't looking back, that means whoever it is just walked in. My ears are ringing, but thanks to Kosei, I'm otherwise fine. The others?

"We're fine, Mr Kan." I get up, flinging the debris away from us. Whoever this is, his attacks pack enough of a punch that the wood won't save us.

"No way! That's the guy that got creamed earlier!" Thanks, gnome. You're helping.

Before a word passes my lips, Mr Kan has the patchwork-plaything pinned to the wall, the epicentre of the crater freshly formed around the fool. "You're too slow!" Blood floods out of his gauntlet—so that's why he wears that thing, and it explains the tube as well. Sorta, at least.

"Blood control." Wow, redhead. Really? You don't know Mr Kan's reputation? "It's so strong." Yes, please ignore the speed and power that have nothing to do with his quirk. Let's in stead focus solely on how strong his quirk is. Fucking idiots.

"Just as I'd expect from our teacher." Monoma rubs it in. Those idiots probably thought only their teacher was a big deal.

"You dare walk into my classroom without so much as a plan?" The tone, the bottled wrath a hair trigger from being unleashed. "You underestimate us." And it sounds like someone itches to set the record straight.

"Are you sure about that?" Cue monologue. Sigh. Villains sure love listening to themselves talk. And Mr Kan doubted me when I said that villains will tell me exactly what their weakness is.

But the blue flames, they flare up all over his body. A kamikaze attack!

"Mr Kan! He's—"

"It's no use, Vlad." Eraser head jumps in, kicking the idiot in the face. I didn't even hear his approach. Okay, point to Eraser.

Cue Class A's 'yay, he so strong'. Mr Kan would die before he lets something happen to us. We were never at risk.

"This guy's just trying to provoke you." Says the one curb stomping him a second time. I know he's a fake, but think of the children. "He won't talk." He's been talking the whole time. You know, symbol of peace, UA and All Might. He LITERALLY JUST TOLD US THEIR GOAL!

I was barely listening and I got that!

"Eraser, what's it like out there?" Let's see. They can send copies just like that to do kamikaze attacks. Hmm.

"Hard to say." No, you won't say with us in hearing distance. "I left to direct our defence, but I ended up taking care of Kota. Look after him while I go back to the front line. I'm counting on you to keep defending this place."

This place is trashed. Or am I the only one noticing the distinct lack of a door in the doorway? Or the wrecked blackboard. Or the trashed tables and chairs? Please tell me I'm not the only on seeing this.

"Is that wise? We hardly know anything about them." No, we know more than we need to. What we need is Shishida's beast senses to track them down, and a strong offensive team to break them in half. Itsuka, Tetsu, Yui, Shiozaki, Shsishida, and me—we'd cripple them.

"You'll be just fine by yourself." We would have been fine without you this time. It's not like you did anything Mr Kan couldn't. "The other copy of him I fought earlier used the same attack. I think their strategy is to send their strongest fighters here to keep our attention since we're the pros."

Sigh. And a whole lot of good that does. You're pros, therefore they have more intel on you than us.

More yammering, but this time Eraser's eyes flick to me. "We know about Bakugo, but they could be targeting others as well. We are still sorely lacking information." He levels a gaze at all of us. "The only way we win is by making sure you students are protected."

Huh. He means all of us, not just his. I may have misjudged him, just a little.

"Wait! Mr Eizawa!" I slam the gnome against the ceiling, halting his attempt to leave.

"What the hell?! When'd you get here?!"

I look to Setsuna, giving her a look like, _is he serious?_

"Are you telling me that the prodigious Class A can't even tell she just saved your lives by using the tables as a shield? My my, it's a wonder you idiots even survived this long." Monoma leans in them again. He's lucky Itsuka isn't here.

**_8-8_**

* * *

It's a half hour later that the news comes in. The villains have retreated. The whole camp is filled with sirens and rescue helicopters and planes flying overhead.

Not that I care for any of that.

"I'm fine. Shook up, but uninjured."

Ai's trembling voice tries to ask things, say things, but all that comes through is how overwhelmed she is. I feel horrid for waking her, but I'd rather she hear this from me.

"Calm down. Really. I'm sorry to worry you, but I didn't want you to hear it on the news and worry a millions times more."

"Another…" It's the only word I've been able to make out.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I can't come home yet. I need to be here to keep my classmates from falling to pieces. I." Tears of frustration fall. I don't bother pretending wiping them away will be worth a damn. "I couldn't go back out there, to help them. Now eight of my people are…"

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.

She hung up on me.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 13_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: "Sometimes I forget that you're just kids."-All Might._**


	14. Shattered

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 14—****Shattered**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Bondo's groans increase as he props himself up on his elbows. "Hey, easy now," I say, pushing him back onto his hospital bed.

"Ya. Yanagi?"

"Relax. I'm right here. So you know nothing's gonna happen."

"Hey, Bondo. Good to have you back, buddy." Kaibara isn't doing much better. He only woke up a few hours ago. Another slice of apple hovers half into his mouth, which shuts him up for a moment.

"Yanagi?" Ibara calls out, embarrassed. I nod.

"Listen. We'll talk you through it in a minute. For now, just rest. Okay?" The raspy groan doesn't make much sense to me, so I figure he's doing well enough on his own for now.

I grab the bedpan, rushing over to Ibara as the curtains slide shut around us. Her leg slowly eases up, forming a triangle, levering her onto her side, for easy access. I slip the bedpan under her butt, and ease her back atop it.

I sing some catchy tune earjack-girl from across the hall keeps playing, being as loud as I can so Ibara can do her thing in relative privacy. Hospitals suck—but are still better than dying.

"Don't quit your day job," Bondo says, sounding more pained than amused. Weak as he is, Bondo still tries to crack a joke.

"Ain't that the truth," Kaibara says. "Still. Yanagi's got guts to sing anyway."

When Ibara's done, I take some baby wipes and carefully clean her, dropping it into the pan. With that handled, she turns onto her side again, with the same method—gotta thank that nurse for the tip—and I carefully arrange he hospital gown. The pan is covered up and her sheet pulled right back up to keep her from being expose, or cold. Probably should have covered her while she was peeing.

"Sorry about this." Ibara sounds disgusted with herself.

"It's fine." The curtains slide open on their own, and I hover the bedpan over to the bathroom, into the specialized cleaner. I grab a fruit and a penknife. Both hover about, turning the succulent red apple from the fruit bowl Ibara's family brought into bite-sized chunks. "So, guys. Updates. The gas attack that landed you here? Turns out the shithead user met with Itsuka and Tetsutetsu. So you know what happened."

"Keh. Broke his face." Kaibara hits the nail on the head. Tetsutetsu is one of the more protective of our class, after all.

"As well. Mr Kan is doing his rounds. He comes to visit every day, so don't be afraid to save a few questions for him. He'll want you to decompress anyway you look at it."

"What…about you?" Ibara asks. "You've been—"

"Itsuka and I have take turns." I offer miss vines a bite of the juicy fruit, hoping she'll shut up. "Besides. This is something I can do."

"I don't blame you," Bondo says. His voice echoes terribly, and he sounds so weak, poorly. Like he'll keel over any second.

"Reiko." Ibara takes my hand, giving me a gentle squeeze. "There's nothing you could have done differently."

Tears well up.

"Itsuka told me what happened."

I silence her with another sliver of fruit.

"She told me how hard you took it." Obviously not a big enough piece.

"Tsch." Great, now Kaibara's getting in on this. "I didn't hear the tale. But I bet you I can tell it just the same. You found the first group. Pro'bly the ones closest to you at the time. And you brought them to safety. The second you were there, you turned to head back out, but Mr Kan stopped you. Ordered you to stay put. And not doing anything has been eating at you. That about right?"

Sigh. Better they think it's just that.

"It does sound like her." Bondo sounds thirsty, like his tongue is too dry to work properly. His bed whirrs as the upper half inclines, sitting him up a bit. The cup of water with a straw hovers over to him, the straw presenting itself for easy access. "Thanks." He takes a sip, as if to test his body.

"Yeah. Then she finds out Kendo was out in the thick of it, without her." I take a fistful of my shorts, trying to avoid Ibara's piercing gaze, her mute begging to open up, to trust her. "Add seeing us like this?"

"I should have…done something." I shake my head, utterly failing to come up with anything. "I should have gotten you out quicker. I should have…"

"You are doing something." Ibara takes my other hand, already crying. "And when you're ready to talk, you know where to find me."

Sigh. Itsuka's never going to hear the end of this. "Unn."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Shoda's in tears again. He rubs the back of his hand over his face, drying his tears, only for the downpour to continue unabated. "I wasn't strong enough. I didn't react quickly enough. And now you're…"

"Idiot." I take his hand, squeezing. "Worrying is only gonna make you recover slower."

"Sorry." He wipes away his tears again, likely to break eye contact, unwilling to meet my gaze. He needs a distraction.

"Bondo woke up. Kaibara, too. Ibara complains about being stuck with two boys, but is otherwise doing fine."

"Fukidashi?"

"I'm going to check on him and Honenuki next. But I'm sure they're awake, too." His bed whirrs as he's inclined. He's shifted and turned, sitting him upright on the edge of the bed. He leans WAAAAY forward, like he's going to fall, so I grab his shoulders to steady him. "Slow down, Shoda. First get used to sitting upright. Remember, you were out of it for days."

He nods, wobbling from side to side and frowning, his eyes showing he feels queasy.

"The nurse says it's normal. Your inner ear got used to being horizontal, so you just need to sit up for a bit to get used to it again."

He nods again. "Sorry."

"Think of it as training. Just sit upright and dangle your feet." I grab his shoulders, my touch gentle to support and comfort him best I can just now. For a long moment, we just stay like this. He wobbles and weaves about, trying to find his balance.

"Jeez, Yanagi," earjack complains, a smile in her tone. "You're still here? You might as well rent a room."

I snort, shaking my head. "Maybe." I start peeling apples again, pouring water for three patients. "Do you feel dizzy?"

"No." Shoda's tight smile and the determination in his eyes tell me he's lying. Can't say I blame him, though.

"Don't push yourself." He looks away, frowning. "I get it, Shoda. But we'll get back to training soon enough. And we're gonna come up with ways to prevent this from happening again."

"Unn."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Komori sits by the window, staring out into the distance. The view is horrid—a highway during rush hour—but still more interesting than the tv in the corner regurgitating talking points about UA and how reckless Eraser was, and speculating about what tonight's press conference will cover and all that crap. I don't say anything, just grab a chair and sit nearby. The tangerines Komori's mom brought hover up, seemingly peeling themselves one by one before plopping into the empty bowl suddenly in front of her.

"Mom went for a walk," Komori says, her tone flat. "Needed some fresh air, she said."

Komori was lucky, or so the nurses keep telling her. Of the first to awaken, since she's used to toxins and poisons from her quirk, but that just means she was awake during the scores of exams and tests all my classmates went through. I'm not sure I'd maintain my sanity in her shoes. "Have you spoken with your dad?"

"Yeah." She picks up a piece, nibbling away at it. "Honenuki woke up. He and Fukidashi were talking about you."

"When aren't people talking about me?"

Komori nibbles at her fruit, not having an easy answer for that. "Is it true that Tetsutetsu broke the guy's jaw?"

"Half his face. He was a patient here for a while. But the police said he could recover in jail."

She nods, taking another piece of fruit. "Is Tetsu in trouble?"

"No. Eraser Head gave us permission to engage. He's taking the heat."

Soft chuckles erupt from behind me. Honenuki, no doubt. "Could…you help him eat? His mom worries he isn't eating enough."

I nod, peel a few extra tangerines; the pieces hover over to him. A dialogue bubble slaps against the window. I don't even bother to look, and Fukidashi gets a few pieces of his own.

"The doctor said we'll be discharged today." Honenuki's words ease the tightness of my chest. "So it's only—"

"Rin, Kuroiro, and Kamakiri." Is that Rin's voice? I turn, finding exactly those three walking in, in civilian clothes. "We just got discharged. So we're making our rounds. Kaibara said you might be here."

"Yanagi hasn't left the hospital since we got here," Komori says. "Mom found her sleeping in the cafeteria this morning."

"Then we'll be kidnapping her." Kuroiro sounds too amused for words. "We've missed two whole days of training. And that's awkward."

Laughter jumps up from within me, catching me by surprise. And yet, even to me, it sounds listless, lifeless.

"It's alright, Yanagi." Komori plucks another piece of fruit, nibbling away at it. "We'll join you as soon as we're released."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Rin and Kamakiri share a look. Kuroiro frowns, his eyes narrowed. The crowd weaves around us like nothing's the matter, busy people just going about their busy day. Fingers grip the strap of my duffle bag, so tight they turn white.

There she stands. The bus that should take me home. The bus that should bring me to the place I feel most at ease. So why won't my legs work? Just move. It's only five metres away. Get on the bus. Slide your pass over the stupid scanner. Go home. You know you need to.

The door closes, the bus pulls away. You'd think missing it the first three times would get me to the stupid bus stop.

"It's alright. I felt like walking anyway." I turn and walk in a random direction.

"Rei?" I freeze. There she stands. Kaede. Her long black hair flutters in the wind, she smiles bright even as her eyes are drawn. She comes to me, wraps her arm around my elbow, and drags me along. "I'm so in the mood for Italian."

Sigh. 'We need to talk' in Kaede-speak.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We take a seat in an out of the way café. The waitstaff aren't very attentive, but considering Eraser, Mr Kan, and Principle Nezu address the reporters slew of questions, visible from a wide-screen tv over by the bar, I can't say I blame them. That incident is all anyone seems to talk about.

The other tables are empty, so I don't doubt they'll get to us sooner or later. Our menus are closed, so they know we're ready to order—or is that just restaurant etiquette? Either way, I sip my tea, waiting for Kaede to bring up the obvious.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sigh. "No." My teacup clinks onto its saucer, the steam billowing. My leg curls up over my other knee, my arms wrap around my middle. "But we both know that won't stop you."

"I've spoken to Ai." My foot wraps around my calf, my body tenses to brace for impact. "She doesn't know how to cope with this. With any of this. She wasn't raised like us, Rei."

I lean back in my chair, my fingers clutching any bit of fabric they find purchase on.

Kaede takes her teacup, blows gentle and even, brings it to her lips. Her teacup clinaks onto its saucer. "Neither Yukie nor Ai knows. About your situation. About the truth of your upbringing. About your lived reality."

I frown, unable to meet her gaze.

"You didn't explain much of anything to either of them. Did you."

My head shivers; right to left to right, so slight I doubt anyone but her would notice.

Kaede sighs. "Doesn't trust her enough to tell her anything. Still thinks it's love. I swear, if you weren't into girls you'll end up twenty years old with a two year old with one on the…" Her eyes go wide.

Sigh. Yes. Because what I really need right now is you harping on shit and projecting your life onto me. Hypocrite.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The scene playing out. It's like the stuff of nightmares. Every time the cameras switch focus, there just seems to be more destruction. All Might faces off with an unknown villain, but what worries me is the sheer destruction left in their wake.

Buildings go from thirty stories, to parking lots. Bodies are strewn about like a child was playing with their dolls when their mother called them to come eat.

Kaede isn't taking this much better than me, staring at the tv screen with wide eyes.

Words are spoken, but not here. We can only stare, dumbfounded, as the reporters continue their running commentary of two titans condensed into human form.

We just can't catch a break. Can we.

The league of villains. They have people this strong. And they will use the free advertising, once again, to bolster their numbers. The last thing they need is more people. Especially with the faith in UA and the hero course curriculum shaken.

They've just been chipping away at us. One attack at a time. The USJ, the Hosu incident, the mall, the camp, now this?

People are their least rational when they're afraid. And there isn't a doubt in my mind this will fracture the very foundation people have built their lives on.

My phone rings.

"Matron?"

"Reiko. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. My phone's been ringing off the hook. Everyone here is in a panic, afraid the league can't be denied any longer."

I walk over into the bathroom, unable to stomach seeing more of that. "All Might. He'll defeat this guy. But it'll come at a price."

"You saw his weakened state."

"Hard to miss it." And little point in denying it, really. For even that to happen is the blow they need. They want All Might's reputation damaged, to weaken him as a deterrent. Faith in heroes wanes. But they haven't won, not by a longshot. "For them to even find us at the camp, they have a leak in UA. Nezu's not going to take this lying down. They'll pull out all the stops, maybe implement dorms."

"Is it safe for you to go back?"

They want to make the world unsafe. "I don't have a choice."

"You know I have to initiate SOE protocols." State of emergency. That's exactly what this is, and if we don't, my sisters will be worse off than they are.

Ibara's tearstained face. Shoda, hooked up to more apparatuses than I can even identify. Tetsu's bleeding face as Itsuka dragged him into the camp. "Agreed. Play time is over. Bring you're A-game."

"You're sure?"

"Only those loyal. I'll talk to everyone here. I'll text you when I have answers."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Stay safe, Reiko. We need you." The line goes dead.

'We'? Sigh. I can think of a few people that disagree.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 14_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: I know, I know. Super short. But this shows what it needs to.  
_**


	15. Of band-aids and broken bones

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 15—****Of band-aids and broken bones**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Everyone's in the living room when I arrive. Futons scattered across the room. Channa and Touji cling desperately to Genma, but the second Touji sees his mommy, he comes running, crying histerically. The tv is still on in the corner, the talking heads desperately trying to assure people that the villain is in police custody, and that he'll never see the light of day again. The notion is a paltry consolation in the face of helicoptors flying out the scores of critically injured. Let alone the death toll already hitting two hundred.

More orphans, no doubt. More misfits the world will quickly decide it doesn't need.

I don't much acknowledge anyone. I just plop onto the couch and stare at the screen. At the breakdown of injured, critically injured, the dead. Mei plops beside me, looking pale.

"Please, if anyone knows someone that may have been the Kamino Ward of Yokohama, contact the number on your screen. Be sure to give your name, your contact information, and any relevant information about the person or persons that might be there. Including a recent photo or detailing any identifying marks."

The list of hospitals the injured are being flown out to comes on screen, but the number mentioned flashes over and over to draw your attention to it.

"I already called Power Loader." Mei's tone is solemn, lifeless. "I'm going to school tomorrow, to start working on new inventions to help the Hero Course students. We. Need heroes now more than ever."

I nod. What else is there to do?

"Please." The woman talking head stands and bows, almost horizontal. "Every Quirkless that is able. Go to your local hospitals to donate blood. It could well save a life. Perhaps even the life of your neighbour, your friend, or a loved one."

The one time the news cares about the Quirkless. Because blood carries certain quirk-specific pathogens, so only those with similar quirks AND compatible blood types can exchange blood. Every other time, the Quirkless are pariahs. Worthless. Meaningless.

"UA will contact us over the coming days," I say. It's not as if contemplating the today's arbitrary 'valued person' will mean anything. "To convince the students to continue going to UA. Perhaps even to discuss moving all students into dorms."

The on-screen debate continues—something about it being the Quirkless's civic duty to lend aid when they can, and this is something they can do. Unsurprisingly, no one in the living room makes so much as a peep, other than Touji who's still begging his mommy to not let the bad guys get him. His volume tapers off, likely finally being able to fall asleep now that he feels safe.

"Matron initiated SOE. If any of you desire it, we can make arrangements. No questions, no explanations. And for as long as this crisis lasts."

Yukie plops onto the arm rest beside me. She must think she has a chance now that Ai royaly screwed up. "Endouru, huh." Her apathetic tone is at odds with the tears frozen on her cheeks. I nod, unsure what there is to say. It's the most secluded safehouse we have. And now that Nezu isn't actively trying to fuck us over, our people should be safe there. "You're not going. Are you."

I get up, hovering my duffel bag along as I walk over to the stairs, right passed Ai. Even without sparing her a glance, the abject fear in her eyes, in her stance, is hard to miss. "I keep my word. Even when it isn't convenient for me."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Mr Kan and Cementoss bow and greet me as if we haven't see each other in ages. Both having put everything into nicing themselves up, wearing dapper business suits as if en route to meeting the emperor. I roll my eyes and open the door all the way, inviting them in even as I glare at Nami to warm her not to brandish her pistols. I guide them into our living room and invite them to have a seat.

Barely an hour after Power Loader left, and frankly I'm the last one to receive her homeroom teacher—it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who came calling.

I take a seat. "Forgive the lack of niceties. I'm sure you two have had more than your fill of them," I say. Both teachers still stand, for some reason—I motion for them to take a seat opposite me. A single paper unghosts atop the table, facing Mr Kan. "You're the last pair to show up. So I see no reason in dragging this out. It's already signed and…"

Mr Kan quietly pulls back the chair and slowly, almost elegantly, takes a seat. I'm not sure why that's important enough to silence me, but it feels like the dorms and this stupid formality aren't the real reason he's here. "How are you holding up?"

I frown. "I never did like sitting still. So the sooner we get back to training, the better."

"Miss Takana told me that Yonju," my eyes squeeze shut, "is eager to—"

"More to the point. Namiko is in need of housing as well. Is there some agreement we can come to? We have other options, of couse, but she's being stubborn."

Kaede walks in, bearing a tray with tea and all the niceties Mr Kan and Cementoss have suffered through all day as is. She sets her burdon on the table, carefully giving everyone a teacup and pouring hot shut-up juice. I don't know if she offered, if they accepted, or much of anything. But I do appreciate hearing the clinking of service in the otherwise oppressive silence.

"It is unorthodox," Kaede says, out of the blue. "But I've spoken with Genma and Namiko. We believe we could be an asset both to UA Academy and to Class One-B if you were to allow us to stay with you. After all, if we were to take over some of the more domestic duties, wouldn't that allow your students to focus everything into their training?"

"We've been over this." I glare at Kaede.

"And I continue to disagree with you, little sister. If they suspect a leak in UA, having us on the inside will ensure we don't have to try anything, since we'll already be there. And as an added benefit, we know you far better than they ever will."

"What do you suggest?" Mr Kan asks. I bite back a groan and set my teacup down.

"I cook and do laundry. Genma cleans and gets groceries. That should alleviate most of the strain, right?" In other words, Nami's sole duty would be to shadow me and report to Kaede anything that she needs to iron out.

I sip my tea, knowing they can't and won't agree with that, especially under the circumstances.

"Provided you help her decompress daily, you have a deal." I drown a sigh with the last of my tea, and clink it onto its saucer.

I'm going for a nice, long run after this.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I run. And I run. The soft clay beneath my feet cushions the worst of it, but I doubt I'd feel much of anything regardless.

I run.

Nami keeps a few paces behind me. But every time we pass Kaede and Touji picnicking in the grass beside the track, Nami's fallen another few paces behind.

Still, I run. Not keeping track of my lap total. Not bothering with speed or time. I just run. And run.

Thank the gods Baroness Shishida was so welcoming when I showed up. I really needed this.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Good. You're all here." Mr Kan flicks his gaze my way, for some reason. I'm here for eight-thirty on the dot. What's the issue? "Welcome to Heights Alliance dormitory. This is One-B's residence for the coming months. Let's get inside, and I'll show you around."

The place is pretty big, that's for sure, but the entry hall is huge. Six tables with seating for four, obviously meant for dining. There's a proper seating area, with comfy-looking couches. A tv so big I could sleep on it. Everything.

"Each dorm holds one class. The entire first floor is the common area, where everyone can relax. On the upper floors are your bedrooms. Everyone gets their own room, of course.

"Girls will be on the right, boys on the left. Every room has their own mini fridge, toilet, and main room. The bathing area is here on the ground floor, and it's separated by gender. If I catch any of you in an area not designated for you, you'll be expelled without hesitation, understood?"

"Yes, Mr Kan." The boys say, knowing that's aimed at them.

"Yes, girls. That counts for you as well. The boys' rooms are off limits for you, and the boys' bath and laundry room as well."

"Yes, Mr Kan," we say, giving each other a weird look. Why would we want to peek on the boys?

"Anyway. Come look. Over here we have the floor plan, so you'll know which room's yours."

I'm on the fifth floor, for some reason. The back room.

"Your things have already been put into your rooms. You have the whole day to unpack. We'll discuss your provisional licenses in the morning. Hop to!"

Nami and I head for the ele…there's an elevator in our dorm. Seriously? Well, it's better than having to take the stairs after training all day.

We get in, pressing the button for the fifth floor. For some reason, no one else is getting in with us. Must still be looking to see who's assigned where, or something.

On the top floor, I exit as soon as the 'ping' goes off. The doors slide open behind me, and Nami joins me. There are four doors here. No connection to the boy's side, at all. Technically. I mean, it's not like walls are an actual obstacle. Still, I head for the last door, and twist the knob. Everything is still in boxes—which doesn't make any damn sense. I only sent clothes, two futons, and some second hand tatami mats. On one of the boxes, there's a note.

"Miss Yanagi. As thanks for watching over our Jurota during that horrid episode at camp." I blink. Seriously? "Well, Nami. Let's get to it."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

King-sized four-poster bed, with the funny curtains I could never make any sense of. A mahogany desk with an office chair that looks so comfortable I could sleep in it. A state of the art computer, with all the gimmicks—headphones, speakers, drawing tablet, gaming mouse, speed typing keyboard, and triple thirty-inch HD monitors. A bookshelf, complete with bookends modelled after Greek pillars.

And an entire wardrobe of clothing! Even my favoured hoodies!

I don't care who I have to kill, I'm keeping Shishida safe from now on!

Nami plops onto my bed, sprawling out like nothing in the world matters right now. "My room's next door," she says. No emotion, no inflection. Just words. You'd think I'd get used to it after a while.

My hair flairs up, my eyes go misty. Yukie is in the dorm just behind One-B's, sitting to her desk. She looks over her shoulder at me and mouths, _You finish unpacking?_ I nod, and move right along. Ai's dorm is three buildings over. Close enough that I can see her, but far enough that I can't make out details. Mei's dorm is right behind Ai's, so not vastly improved. My phone vibrates.

**Ai: "Just finishing with unpacking. Do you need a hand with anything? I could run to the store to get you some yoghurt?"**

**Mei: "I'm heading over to the lab in fifteen. Will be there most of the day unless Power Loader kicks me out. Msg me if you need me. K?"**

It's sad how well I understand Mei right now, and her desire to just do anything other than sit still.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Since everyone is still busy unpacking, I head into the kitchen to start on lunch. It's not like we can afford to eat out whenever the mood strikes us, after all. So I fish out some ground chicken and the greens and seasonings and everything I'll need. Nami plops onto a chair to one of the tables, mostly to stay out of my hair.

The rice hovers up out of the bag, into the measuring cup, from there it's right into the soup pot. The tap turns on and water snakes up into the pot to mix with the rice, slowly churning like an ice cream maker to wash out all the starch.

"You're already unpacked?" Kendo strolls over to the sink to wash her hands, no doubt intent on helping.

"Unn." The 'dirty' rice water hovers up from the pot and around Kendo's hands, flushing down the sink, and more water snakes into the measuring cup. The burner's knob turns, setting it to medium. Salt, black pepper, and a pinch of saffron is added.

The wrapping around the ground chick rips itself off. The cupboard doors fly open, one by one, until I find the mixing bowls—fade white plastic, two of them fly out and land on the counter, and all the doors clap shut. The drawers fly open, until I find the cooking drawer. A chef's knif and a butcher's cleaver fly up and out. But no cutting board. Hmm, you'd think they'd put that with the mixing boards.

The cupboard doors fly open again. I was right, stupid cutting boards are by the mixing bowls. Two of those fly out, and he doors clap shut.

"Give her space," Nami says. Dunno who she's talking to. Don't much care. The onion's flop up out of their bag, and onto the cutting board.

Hands on my shoulders. "She's had a week of space. Has it helped?" Kendo asks. Hands ghost down my back and slither around my waist. She hugs me from behind, her chin on my shoulder. "It doesn't stop hurting until you face it."

"Face what." The cleaver slams down on onion after onion, bisecting them. The outer layers of the onions peel off and fly into the 'food trash'.

"You and Ai brook up."

"Thanks for the update." The onions are stabbed and hacked over and over, the little chunks hover into one of the mixing bowls. Heads of garlic plop onto the cutting board, the side of the cleaver slams onto them, almost pureeing them on the spot. The peel comes off without an issue, and the little sprig inside joins it in the 'food trash'—what do you even call that stupid thing?

The side of the cleaver slams against the mushed garlic over and over. When I'm satisfied they're properly pulverized, the side of the cleaver rakes them up and adds them to the mixing bow with the onion. Soy sauce, curry powder, a pinch of cayenne, and some more seasonings get tossed in there.

One of the drawers flies open, a wooden spatula flings itself into the mixing bowl and stirs everything inside. The gound chicken soon joins in the fun, and the spatula beats it all into a consistent mush.

"Oi. Keep it up, and your ingredients will press charges for assault and battery." I don't even look. I don't want to fucking know. "Come on. I'll take over, boss. You go for your run."

Everything slams onto the counter. Obviously going for a run is the only way to get anything done around here.

I go full ghost—Kendo falls right through me and onto her hands and knees. "Reiko! Don't you—!" I slip up through the ceiling.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The path stretches out before me. The road before the dorms runs in almost a perfect circle around the main building, two kilometres long. Since I'm in my gym uniform, no one spares me a second glance.

So I run. Earbuds plugged into me, volume set to max, Evenescence's Going Under set to repeat. And I run.

No one telling me to talk about it. No one trying to get me to open up. Just me, the open road, the trees.

The sky is an explosion of pin and orange and…fuck. I haven't eaten since breakfast. The main building's entrance is dead ahead. Fuck it, I need to eat.

Pace slows, I make a turn and phase through the door. Through the sparsely populated hall, into the mostly empty cafeteria. And right into Yukie of all fucking people.

She grabs my earbuds and pluck my music from my world, grabs my hand and drags me to a table. "You're nothing if not predictable," she says. I'm seated, whether I want to or not, and she tosses over her shoulder, "Sit down, shut up, and don't move. I'll be right back with something for you to eat."

Rolling my eyes, I take out my other earbud and check my phone. Battery's at two percent. Ninety-six missed calls, three-hundred and twelve messages. I click off the player and wrap my earphones around the stupid thing, setting them on the table.

Yukie comes back with a tray filled to the brim with food. And a what looks like a milkshake.

"If you think—"

"What did I say about shutting up?" Yukie sets the tray on the table in front of me. "Eat. And if your Minase ever calls me freaking out again, we are going to have the conversation you are so desperately avoiding." And just like that, Yukie walks off.

Fuck. It seems like I'm the one that can't be bothered to take care of herself.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Good morning, class." Mr Kan has us up at five thirty. Again. Sucks to be me. "As you no doubt remember, the school trip was about getting your provisional licenses."

Kinoko flops against Kendo, trying to catch a few extra Zs.

"Less than half of all applicants pass the exams." Tokage plops her chin on my shoulder, yawning. "Do not take this lightly. If you pass, you'll be responsible for human lives."

So why are we talking about this before breakfast?

"In order to prepare. You'll be taking the coming week and a half working on your battle tactics, combat prowess, and creating two ultimate moves."

I blink and pinch Tokage's cheek.

"What was that for?!"

Ultimate moves, huh. Could be interesting.

"We only have one gym available for both Class A and Class B. We had a coin toss, and Eizawa won. So that means they get the gym in the mornings, and we get it in the afternoons. However, that doesn't mean we'll be slacking off in the least. So. What we're doing now. Is a nice, long workout before breakfast."

_"But Mr Kaaaaaan!"_ Pony complains, unable to string two words together in Japanese, so tired. _"It's summer vacation. Why do I have to wake up earlier during my vacation than during school?"_

"Pony asked why we're up this early. And the answer is simple. The league of villains has declared war on hero society." The yawns halt. Everyone is wide awake. "It's my job to train you to be the next generation of heroes. Therefore, I need to make sure you're ready to face to that league. Either you step up here and now or you walk away.

"Until I can swear blindly you will survive another incident like at camp, I will be running you ragged. Every day a little harder, a little longer, a little farther. If you don't like it? Feel free to drop out of the hero course."

I step forward, my eyes hard and will sharp. And I'm not the only one. We all step up. Who knows if we're ready with these odds stacked against us, but we're not backing down. Not now, not ever.

"Good. Then start stretching. We're going for a twenty kilometre run."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Everyone inhales Kaede's food. Luckily she knew to cook considerably more than she probably should. Or I really missed a lot of discussions yesterday.

"So after breakfast." Mr Kan paces back and forward, checking on something or other. "We're going into the backyard. It's back to sparring. So you'll need to put on your gym uniforms."

Sigh. At least I'll be tired enough to sleep tonight.

"Tetsutetsu. Shoda. Rin. Kamagiri. Kendo. Why aren't you lifting weights while you eat? Don't make me strap them to your hands. And Monoma. Why aren't you studying? You still have remedial classes you know!"

I scoop up more meat and salad into my plate. I'm obviously going to need it.

"Shiozaki and Komori need to put more effort into first aid training. Yanagi and Bondo as well. I wasn't impressed with any of your test results. So you'll be joining Monoma for those classes after sparring. And Pony, I don't even want to hear you thinking about slacking off on your conversational Japanese lessons. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr Kan."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Alright. Stretches. Work out those kinks. And Minase, that means you as well." Nami nods, plopping onto the ground beside me. I don't know why he bothered saying it, since she's joined up for every workout for weeks.

Once everyone is warmed up, Mr Kan claps to get our attention again. "Good. We're going to do things differently. You will form groups of five. One of you will be pitted against the other four."

Cue predictable complains—and Tetsu offering to be the 'one'. Mr Kan raises his hands to silence them.

"Now. The reason we're working in small groups instead of one-on-one sparring. We're going to be focusing on tactics. That means one-on-many and many-on-one. So let's get to it." He's really ramping things into high gear.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We walk towards Gym Gamma, wondering what this training is going to be about. There isn't anything special about this place, not from what I can see. It's big—par for the course where UA's concerned. Other than being big, it's just another building near as I can tell. Mr Kan walks right up to the oversized doors and swings one of them open.

"Come on, Eizawa. It's noon. Get your class moving." Mr Kan is seriously not wasting so much as a second. Respect.

"Alright, Class A! Time's up! Get changed! I'll see you tomorrow, same time!" I narrow my eyes. That's it? They work all morning, and that's it? Seriously? They'd die if Mr Kan had them on his training regimen.

Class A pours out of the gym, looking singed and battered.

"Oh, look! It's the ever famous Class A!" Monoma, seriously. How do you have the energy to flap your gums? "What's the matter? You almost look like you've lost a fight! And you're already calling it a day? It's a wonder you fragile little flowers survived this long!"

Itsuka knocks Monoma out, again. That he still pulls stunts like this…

"Sorry about him. I swear, he's immune to correction," class rep says, holding the unconscious antagonist by his collar again. "Had a good training session?"

"Frustrating," Momo says, frowning. "We'll talk later?"

"Sure. I'll message you soon as we're done."

We make our way into the gym, finding the place completely empty. The other teachers are all here—Midnight, Cementoss, Eraser, Ectoplasm. Even All Might is here. Battered and bruised as he is, even with an arm in both a cast and a sling, he's here. Wow. First time I'm even seeing him on campus. Maybe he had to limit himself before? Well, whatever. He is a teacher.

"Welcome, Class B, to Gym Gamma. Also known as the Training Dining Land, or TDL." Whatever. We file in front of the teachers. "This place was my idea. It's constructed to allow me to create unique terrains for each student's unique needs." Cementoss forms a mini city from the cement. Hmm. Makes sense. Maximize the space, minimize the long term costs.

"Here you will learn to serve up justice, hence the name." No, you guys just love making references to other places.

"Question!" Kendo raises her hand. "What's the deal with these ultimate moves? Is it really needed for these exams?"

The teachers share an amused look. But Mr Kan is the one to answer. "It's simple. The job of a hero is to save people. But that is a blanket statement, so you can't say in advance if that's from a crime, an accident, a large scale disaster, whether man-made or natural. The exams will of course focus on this, but more importantly, this is about getting to know your quirk so intimately that you can use it to do things you've only ever dreamt of before now."

"Agreed." Midnight raises a hand, index finger extended. "Like with Kosei's quirk. He can create barriers of air, but they're still fragile. Imagine what he could do if he made that air as hard as steel? And maybe expand the volume of the air he can control? The implications would be limited only to his imagination."

Tsuburaba grins, rubbing the back of his head. "Sounds about right. Alright, I'm game."

"As I explained," Mr Kan continues, "you'll be taking the coming days to harness your quirks. Much like you were during camp. However, there's another element of this. Now that you've gotten a better idea of what your quirk can do, it might be time to upgrade your hero costumes. And focus on your battle style. Remember to lean into your strengths, but never forget to cover your weaknesses. Aim for nothing short of excellence. That's what it means to go plus ultra."

"Yes, Mr Kan."

"And remember," Cementoss says. "Your circumstances shouldn't dictate the results of future battles. Learn to be consistent and you will be a great asset on the front lines." He turns, walking towards the middle of the expansive hangar-like building.

"Your ultimate move doesn't necessarily have to be an attack," Ectoplasm continues the lecture. These people sound like they've said this often enough. Then again, they are teachers. "As Midnight already explained with Tsuburaba's air bubbles. Attack or defence. The focus should be on creating something so unique to you that no one can hope to copy it."

I nod, understanding fully—hopefully.

"What about the use of weapons?" Kendo asks. "I'm limited by my reach. Am I permitted to start working with something else?"

"Within reason, yes." Mr Kan is really bending over backwards. He hated the idea last time. "You can discuss any ideas you have at the development studio. But not during TDL time."

"Uh, Mr Kan?" Awase raises his hand. "When can we…pass by the studio exactly?" Good question. Our whole class glares at our homeroom teacher.

Mr Kan rolls his eyes. "Tomorrow after breakfast."

"Sounds like someone is keeping his students occupied." Midnight glares at Eraser as the whole gym's floor explodes into cement mesas. Ectoplasm pukes out twenty clones—gross.

Not missing a beat, I dash for the nearest mesa and climb it freestyle. Once on top, I…

Wait, mostly. What the hell do I do as an ultimate move? I was working on spinning those stones, I can maybe spin them so fast they turn into bullets? Yeah, but that means I'd have to work with a dozen different weights and shapes. Not efficient in these circumstances, but something I'll need to do in the long run.

Hmm, maybe I can work on combining going ghost to let the opponent phase through me with my hand-to-hand? That could be interesting, and it would give me an edge if anyone gets too close. Not that my hand-to-hand is all that impressive, but still. Yes, let's work on that.

"Ectoplasm? I have an idea, but it'll take me a while to get the timing right. I need you to try kicking me."

He doesn't even blink, charging at me. But his kick is slow, too slow. My hair flares up, and I go full-ghost. His leg flies right through me. I un-ghost and kick out his supporting leg, flooring him. Ha!

That works. Good, so now I need to work on shortening the activation time, and—

He kicks out my legs from under me; I hit the cement, rolling to lessen the impact. "If that's all you've got, you miss the point of this training."

Hmm. He has a point. There needs to be more to it. Even if I shorten the time, it can be countered. What to do with that?

**_8-8_**

* * *

The imposing blast doors of the development studio. Two ginormous steel plate doors filled with rivets—I assume to increase the strength, or a repair job. Something. They look like they've seen better days, though. Mei's definitely been here. I knock and open the door.

"REI!" Mei's on me before I can blink. "I heard such happy tidings! Has my favourite person in the whole wide world come here just to see me?!"

I laugh. I can't help it. "Actually, yeah." Her crosshairs-eyes turn into stars, or hearts. Not really sure. But she certainly looks more than a little happy. "I've got an idea, and you're the only one crazy enough to help me pull it off."

"Crazy Mei at your service!" She drags me over to a corner and starts yammering on about this or that.

"Hey. No. Reel it in." She pauses, looking over her shoulder at me. "Focus. I've heard you going on and on about those contraptions of yours, and this is going to be totally different. I need you to focus long enough to hear my guidelines. After that, I'll let you go nuts. Deal?"

"Marry me!" She's down on one knee and all. Jeez she's uppity today.

"Focus."

She dashes off, getting a notepad to take notes.

"Good. I need a whip sword. Blunted, because I don't want it to cut. It's a capture weapon." She scribbles furiously, no doubt only making bullet points of what I want. "It's gotta have two or three internal cables to connect the pieces of the blade. And it needs to be super heavy and hard as you can get it. It needs to be able to lock at any length, but don't worry about a contraption to reel it in or shoot the pieces off. And I want only the tip to be fixed, the other pieces need to move freely up and down the cables."

"Locking, huh. And heavy. I'm thinking tungsten. It's strong, heavy, and it has a super high melting point. The cables, how thick do you want 'em?"

"Thick enough that they won't risk cutting people. Again, capture weapon."

"Perfect!" She scribbles some more. "How long?"

"Forearm's length. A little longer is fine, but it's meant to be a short blade. As for cable length, I figure three metres? Longer if you can keep it stable."

"Heavy you say. Hmm. Does it have to be a sword profile?"

"No. Don't much care about that."

"Awesome!" She just keeps writing things—random as far as I can tell. "Right. Got it. I'll come up with something. Guaranteed!"

"Good. You get to that, I'll talk to your teacher about something else."

"Something else!" Breathe, woman.

"Yes. That's going to keep you busy enough."

"Nothing keeps me busy enough! Hit me!"

Sigh. She's not wrong. "It's less creative. And far more restrictive."

"I'll let you know when I care!"

"Alright. I need Something to help bolster my kicks. Everything from mid-thigh down. My kicks and knee thrusts simply aren't doing enough damage for what I have in mind."

"I've got just—"

"No. Seriously, woman. Breathe. Relax. And focus. This has to be low tech. Nothing fancy."

"Aw, man."

"I told you. Far more restrictive. And it has to be feather light, if at all possible."

She tears up, her chin quivers, and her eyes are like broken windows into her bereft soul. I didn't kick your puppy! "Mr Power Loader. You can take this one." Stop looking like I kicked your puppy! And what's with the water works?!

"I hate you so much right now." Sigh. "Fine. I need one more fancy dohicky."

She glomps me, squealing and rubbing her cheek against mine so fast I'll be statically charged for days.

I shove her off me, patting down my already flared up hair. Sigh. She doesn't even look a little bit sorry, prancing around with her notepad, waiting for me to say something worth noting. Well, at least she's happy. "Alright. It has to be spherical. No bigger than maybe twice the size of my fist." I ball my fist, for some reason. She isn't even looking, so why am I balling my fist?

"Got it! What else?" I swear, if you weren't my little sister…

"Dunno. Go nuts. But AFTER making my whip sword."

"I'm on it!" She couldn't fly at the drawing board any faster than she's running. Probably cackle-powered speed. Sigh.

I walk over to Power Loader, wondering at his amused smile.

"Sorry about her," I say, heaving another sigh for good measure. It's not like I won't need to wash it later, but still. I have training to do, and I'll look like I got into a fight with my hair dryer. "She's hard to handle, but she's much more willing to cooperate if it means getting free rein."

He chuckles, but says nothing. "Just need your specs list, Yanagi. I already heard what you want." I hand it to him, still wondering about that smile of his. "I have just the thing for your leg supports. Are you more for kicking with the shin or foot? And do you do more knee thrusts or jabs?"

"Shin and jabs, but I hit with the back of my heel a lot, too. My style is very fluid. And I'm quite flexible."

"I've worked with a similar quirk before. Got you covered. And I know more or less what you want with the whip sword. Tell me, are you attached to that obi?"

"Not really. Why?"

"You seen Eraser Head fight? I could switch your obi for something like his scarf."

"Hmm." Well, he does use it as a capture weapon. "Alright."

"Perfect."

"Mr Maijima!" Crap. Mei's back. "I just had the most amazing idea! We could turn her whole kimono into a reusable net! I know she has a cat suit under there, and she can phase out of it at will. It would be another layer of trap weapon!"

I blink. "Could be interesting. But after my sword!"

Mei hands a drawing to Power Loader.

"You've been planning this. Haven't you." I glare at Mei.

"Duh?"

I roll my eyes, waving as I head out. "Mei will let me know when it's ready. I'm getting outta here before—"

The door opens, revealing Kaibara and Shoda.

A gleeful cackle sets the boys on edge. That girl is all kinds of crazy, but she'll be the best all the same. "She likes it when you're assertive," is all I say, walking out before I end up in a Sentai-suit or something weird like that.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The eight rocks twirl about so fast I hear them whirring, their visage little more than a grey blur. I release, the huge stone target Cementoss made for me getting bombarded with the makeshift cannonballs.

Not one hits the bullseye, but they're all within the target. That's better that the one still lodged in the ceiling.

Eight more stones hover over, already spinning faster and faster and faster, until all I see is a blur.

"REI!"

SHIT!

Hair flares up, go full-ghost, mad dash for cannonballs. Grab Midnight, grab Mei, grab Eraser, ghost 'em.

The stone tears through the wall, and the other seven each make a hell of an impact in every direction.

A chunk of ceiling falls. I un-ghost us, putting everything I have into holding it in place.

"Atta girl! Hold it there!" Cementoss touches the ground, a pillar rips up and holds the ceiling in place. The pillar is then swallowed up by the ceiling, and everything evens out. In under a second, it looks like nothing happened—everything is repaired.

"Are you trying to kill people!" I round on Mei, my heart thrashing against my rib cage.

"Aw, come on. Think of it as training!" I groan. Stop making sense. Seriously.

"I take it you're here to brag about my sword?"

"You betcha! And I have your new obi. And your new kimono. And your legs. And your new shoes."

"What new shoes?!" I know I didn't say anything about shoes!

"I also have that sphere thing. Wait'll you see what it does!"

She isn't listening to a word I say, is she. "You're hopeless." I pinch the bridge of my nose, glad I didn't kill anyone for her idiocy.

"Aw, come on. Try. Just once." She presses a rubbery ball about the size of a softball into my hand.

"What's it even do?"

"Nothing. It does absolutely nothing. Until you take into account there are nine of them. And they work with this special gun."

She presses a gun into my other hand. It's a really high-tech thingy, looks like it has a screen built into the side of it.

Gun. And a ball that's bigger than the gun. I tap the barrel against the ball, curious if the ball with absorb the gun, but the ball just tries rolling away. Okay… "I'm lost."

"The balls are actually a total flop. Or they were, until I shot one by accident with the gun." I can't even…How is this helping me? "You see, that isn't just any kind of gun. Or I should say, it doesn't just shoot any kind of bullets. It shoots tracking devices. Then I heard Ai talking about your training. And it was—"

"Seriously, Mei."

She beams. "The balls each have a GPS tracker inside them, so you won't lose them. The gun is the only way to track them, and they're only traceable after the gun is turned on. And the best part? Those balls are indestructible. So you can shoot them again and again and again. Brilliant, right?"

Good for training, if nothing else. "Unn."

"Right. Sword." She drops the bag full of those rubber balls right on my foot. Sigh. Klutz.

Wait a minute…Why didn't I feel that?

I look down, and the bag is indeed on my foot. I pull back my leg, phasing it out of the bag.

Partial-ghosting? I can partially ghost? Why didn't I notice that before?! Or think of it for that matter!

"Mei. You're a genius."

"Well, duh. Tell me something I don't know. So anyway. Check this baby out!" She grabs the ball and slaps a sheathed sword into my grip.

I drop it the instant she lets go, so heavy.

"You wanted weighty. You got weighty. This baby's small, but she's fifty kilos. In fact, the sheath alone is twenty-five!"

"No way." I levitate the blade up, unsheathing it. It looks like a regular sword, if on the short side. I lay it against my forearm—the tip hits me at the elbow, the wheel-pummel passes my extended fingers. "It's perfect!"

I fumble around with the little wheel a bit, before finding the locking mechanism. The blade falls apart, flopping down and making a dent in the ground. The pieces hover up, each completely undamaged. As requested, they are completely blunt, and there are three semi-thick cables keeping the whole thing together—relatively speaking. Only the tip is attached, too. So the other pieces slide up and down without an issue.

I spin the wheel, pulling the cable back in and snapping the blade back into a single piece, before locking it.

"The best part? I made a back strap and hip strap for it, so it doesn't matter how you wanna wear it!"

I grin, liking the sound of that.

"Anyhoo. Here's the pistol's holster, and extra mags. It has like fifteen tracker bullets in there, and I'm working on lowering the oomph, and maybe adding some minicams or mics or something—it's a work in progress. Battery should last a few weeks. Careful, though, that will pierce bone. And your obi. Black is so boring, though. And who the hell picks a white kimono? You should totally let me revamp your—"

"Thanks, Mei. You're a doll." I walk off with my new gear. I knew this would come up sooner or later.

"Oh, hey! Before I forget! I added a proper gas mask, too. I couldn't decide which design worked better, so I just went ahead and made like six, please tell me which is more comfortable, okay? And your shoes, they have air jets in them. And I added some gauntlets that shoot tranquilizer darts. And a rifle that shoots beanbags. Oh, and I was bored, so I threw in some of those nesting dolls, but they're made of tungsten! I needed something to prove to Power Loader I could handle working with the stuff. They aren't painted though, sorry about that. Please make sure you show my babies to the world!"

**_8-8_**

* * *

Time's probably too short to master my sword, but that's okay. It's mostly using my quirk anyway, and I know exactly what I'm doing with that.

Ecto-clone rushes me. I slash at him, unlocking. The blade flies off the handle, I lock it and focus on spacing out the ribs. It wraps around him, but uneven and the pointy bits tear into him. Shit. Total flop.

"Again," I say, releasing him. He nods, backing off as I reel the blade in. He rushes me again, only this time I simply unlock and the pieces fly around him. He locks into place, without too much issue.

"Too slow," Ectoplasm says. I can't tell if he's grinning or what. He always looks like he's a hair's breadth away from losing his mind. "I could have dodged."

I nod, agreeing with him. "Again." I phase the blade through him. Hmm, maybe that's the key?

He rushes me, and I lasso the blade pieces around me, ghosted. He rushes me anyway, and I tighten the noose around him, un-ghosting at the last second.

"Better speed. But predictable." Shit, he might be right. I release him and he moves back for another go. It's so much easier to simply pick them up and toss them around, but this is more efficient weight-wise. Well, once I get used to it.

Sigh. The only way it's gonna make sense to use in a fight, is if I only need to lock and unlock the wheel. Hmm, maybe I should try that after I get this down?

**_8-8_**

* * *

The clacking of chopsticks against emptying bowls is all I can hear. With everything Mr Kan is putting us through, no one has the energy left for much other than simply shovelling in a meal.

"You girls look hungry. Here, have some more," Kaede sets another bowl full of sautéed pork and some salad on the table for us. "I'm so proud of how hard you're working. If you keep at it like this, you're gonna be the strongest heroes out there."

"That's the plan," Yui says, filling her plate with even more food.

"Thanks, sis," I say, blushing even as I refill my plate. I'm still rubbed raw about everything, but at least I feel like I'm making some kind of progress with my training.

"It's alright, Reiko." She captures my chin with just the tip of her finger, nudging upwards to invite me to look at her. "And I'm glad you're finally back to your old self. But we really need to talk about stuff."

Our eyes meet. Those trusting, smiling eyes. Even as she fills my plate, she seems utterly at peace.

"Too soon, I suppose. Oh well, the offer stands. Eat up." And just like that, she walks off. No more fuss about it. Her shiny hair flutters behind her, the faded blond almost looking brown. She fusses over Shoda and Rin, setting another two bowls down on their table and asking them to please eat up.

Kaede looks over her shoulder at me, her dark eyes smiling even now. "You need all the fuel you can get." She pets Shoda's hair, mussing it a bit, but he's too busy eating to care too much. Rin says something to her, looking hesitant. "Don't be shy, there's plenty more."

"Man, Kaede! Your food is amazing!" Tetsutetsu's shouting jerks me out of my stupor just long enough to notice how she doesn't ask him the same thing she asked of me.

"I'm glad you think so. Be sure you eat all your spinach. You said you needed extra iron."

**_8-8_**

* * *

The website loads, the search field already blinking as I type in the search parameters; "poltergeist quirk" + "effects of abusive mother". I hit enter, curious what'll come up.

_0 hits_

**"poltergeist quirk"**

Their server didn't crash. Even if I haven't been on here lately, there's no reason to think all that data just vamoosed.

Three hundred hits this time. Okay, see.

**"poltergeist quirk" + "abusive parent"**

_0 hits_

Sigh.

**"poltergeist quirk" + parent**

_2 hits_

I scroll down. The first paper is on the evolution of ghost-like quirk, and the eight known variants—of which poltergeist is one. That's a bust.

I scroll down. The second paper is on parenting children with ghost-like quirks. Sigh. She did a lot of things to me, 'parenting' isn't one of them.

My eyes flick to the corner of my screen.

_3:15 AM_

Sigh. It's not like sleep likes me these days. So fuck it. I change the search parameters again.

**"psychological effects of ghost-like quirk"**

_15,722 hits_

Maybe I just need to look from a generalized perspective—it's not like there are that many differences between ghost-likes. I click the first one.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 15_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: There we have it. It took a while to get it this far. And I'm still not sure I'm really capturing Reiko just right. Still, it'll never be perfect (not to me)._**


	16. Ghosts seeking exercise

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 16—****Ghosts seeking exercise**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

**"That's all the time we have. Hitoshi Kaminara, of GLQ Awareness Foundation, thank you for coming."**

**"Thank you for having me." **

I scroll down the playlist, looking for another interview with Kamainara. His name and his foundation came up over and over and over. But all of his work is behind a pay-wall, so I simply cannot access it. The only other option is checking out his interviews.

Sigh. Well, since sleep hates me anyway, I might as well.

**"There is no correlation between GLQs and criminality,"** the interviewer quotes and looks up from her notes. **"What does that even mean? Of the top one hundred criminals worldwide over the last century, ninety of them were ghost-likes. Is that not true?"**

The man clears his throat, his chalk white skin and hair striking a more than familiar cord with me. Even after watching hours of interviews with him, every time his beady eyes flick towards the camera, towards me, it's like staring into a mirror—which is all kinds of weird. **"Hi, good morning. My name is Hitoshi Kaminara. I have a ghost-like quirk, but. I. Am. _Not_. A ghost-like quirk."**

Movement catches my attention. Itsuka stands in the door, still in her pyjamas—bed hair, bleary look in her eyes, and even the creases on her face to show she was asleep until VERY recently. I push back my headphones cocking an eyebrow at her. "Morning drill," is all she says. Likely all she's capable of saying just now.

"Be down in a minute." I bookmark the YouTube page, to go through those later. And just to be sure, I bookmark the next tab as well—common GLC habits. Satisfied, I set my PC in sleep mode and my gym uniform flies out of my closet, along with my cloth mask.

Strange. I don't think twice about wearing it with my hero costume.

"Don't forget your makeup." The door closes.

Sigh. As if life will ever let me forget.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Everyone's eyes are on me. Most still half asleep, some gulping down to jolt their brain awake. Even as we line up, without Mr Kan's insistence, all eyes are on me. Or just on my mask. I don't know, I don't really care.

"Yanagi?" Mr Kan sounds fully awake. How he manages, I'm not sure.

"Unn."

"Something I need to know?"

"No, Mr Kan." His gaze lingers on me for a moment—no doubt making a mental note to ask me about it later.

Itsuka slinks up beside me, peering at my face from seemingly every angle. She tugs on my shoulder and checks my hair as well.

I brush her off, annoyed she's making this big a scene of it.

"Minase, did you—"

"Itsuka. Stop." My hands motion for her to slow her role. "Just stop."

"Are you saying I'm should care if you wind up with another bruise? Or worse, considering—"

"Kendo." Mr Kan gets on her case. "She can take care of herself."

"Oh? Like going all day without eating? Like her spending the whole night nauseous?" Everyone's eyes are on me, their concern worn on their sleeves. "Are you really telling me to let my classmate fall, Mr Kan?"

"Kendo," I ball my fists, my eyes tightly shut, "drop it. We're here to train."

"Kendo, we'll discuss this later. Privately. And Yanagi, you get one chance to not get me on your case. If I find out Kendo's concerns are justified…?"

Sigh. I hold out my hand; Nami hands me a scarf. Once it's wrapped over my hair and draped around my neck, I glare at Kendo. "Satisfied?"

"Yes. And you will tell me the second you feel unwell. Do I make myself clear?"

I'm gonna kill Yukie. "Fine. Are we done?"

My eyes flutter open. The boys stare; the girls pointedly look everywhere but at me as if I didn't feel them staring just a moment ago.

Not giving a fuck is so much simpler than this.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Walking along. My slippers clap against what I assume is wooden flooring. I stop at the secretary's desk and announce I've been summoned. The man takes one look at me, his grey eyes warm but questioning all the same. He picks up the phone and says something I don't follow—the politely worded order to enter soon follows.

Through the once again oversized door, the scene awaiting me gives me an instant headache. Principle Nezu I fully expected—this is his office, after all. Him sitting on a couch by his coffee table is less expected, but not unimaginable. It's Mr Kan being here, and Tanaka, and Kaede, and Genma. And Edgeshot.

Especially Edgeshot being here. What the fuck?

"Miss Yanagi, thank you for coming," Principle Nezu says, his tone warm and welcoming. "Please, join us." He motions to an open spot next to Kaede.

Sigh.

I take my seat and wordlessly accept the tea Kaede offers me. Standard fair shut up juice. "Principle Nezu, Mr Kan, Mr Kamihara, Ms Tanaka."

Another knock at the door, and Recovery Girl joins the fray alongside the detective that seems too interested in me and mine. I shake my head, drowning an annoyed groan in tea.

"We're all here, good." Recovery Girl takes a seat beside Principle Nezu, but the detective sits exactly opposite me, his gaze never wavering from my face. "Miss Yanagi. Let me start by saying you aren't in trouble."

"Bullshit." Kaede elbows me, almost hard enough to spill my tea. "Given the line-up, we're here for one of two things. Either to chew me out for fucking up yesterday. Or as my official are you the leak interview. I'm guessing both. So why not cut to the chase? I want to get back to training."

Nezu chuckles, not denying much of anything. "Very well. Let's start with how you know we suspected a leak."

"It's logical. The USJ incident on its own would be an isolated incident. The mall incident with Midoriya could be an isolated incident as well. It's when you start adding the Hosu incident, the camp, and the Frankenstein's monster admitting UA and hero society at large is the league of villains' target? The only logical conclusion is that they have someone on the inside."

I sip my tea; clink the cup on its saucer.

"So. Let's get the official disclaimer you no doubt itch to hear. I do have ties to the underworld. My mother, long since deceased. Yes, Matron has declared a state of emergency, and yes that includes keeping what were once members of her syndicate safe. What you miss, however, is that Matron hated the modus operandi. Therefore, any she finds has criminal intent is cut loose, no exceptions. Yes, they are all nestled away in my safehouse in Endouru. You, principle Nezu, should know exactly what that means."

"You mean to keep them out of this brewing war entirely."

I nod. "Exactly. Just as with Genma, my goal is simply to not allow them to be vacuumed up into the league's ranks. They have no orders from me other than to stay safe and to stay out of this. That comes at the cost of intel I could offer the detective, as per our agreement. However, I'm sure he can appreciate keeping my people well away from the life of crime, and the league's clutches especially."

"How many are currently in your employ?" Principle Nezu asks.

I take out my phone and speed dial Matron and set it to speakerphone.

"Reiko?"

"Matron. Nezu's made his move. Need numbers currently housed in our safehouse."

"Took him longer than I expected." Matron sounds amused. "Three-hundred twenty-two working age. Triple that in minors."

"Minors?" The detective frowns, his eyes troubled.

"Yes, minors. Do you think an orphan would force people to abandon their children?" I ask, glaring at him. "Matron. How goes the restoration and farming."

"We're slightly behind schedule. To be expected with a dry spell. But our school is already open, and the kids are—hold your horses, Taeko, Matron's having a—"

"Can I talk to her after?" Tae begs.

"She has another meeting after this. You can call her tonight, okay?"

"Okaaaaaay. I love you, big sis!"

"She loves you too. Now go on." Matron is never going to change. "As I was saying, our schools are open and the kids are already settled in. We have three teachers to a class, and that's cutting into our manpower."

"An acceptable delay," I say. Hmm. "Food stores?"

"Well within the safety buffer, but not so much we can afford to sell just yet. If you would consider cutting back on teaching staff, we could—"

"Three teachers to a class. And if any class exceeds twenty students, you will open an additional class to accommodate them. Understood?"

Matron sighs. "Fine, fine. But don't come complaining to me when this quarter's numbers dip below projection."

I look to Nezu and the detective. "So when should Matron expect your 'not an investigation' to start?" Nezu looks too amused for words, but the poor detective looks like he can't feel his face.

"I feel UA can safely consider you and your organization a non-threat," Nezu says, reaching for his teacup. It hovers up on its own, slowly moving towards him and turning to present its handle. "Detective?"

The man works his jaw, no doubt hoping for something to flop out at some point.

"He looks like he needs a moment. Matron. Expect that he'll send a team within the week, but he will need to call in advance. Anyone that shows up unannounced as of this moment is to be treated as hostile. To counterbalance this, make preparations for one or two officers. They are not to be given free room and board, but they will be allowed to oversee any and all operations. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Permission to take pictures and the like?"

"Disallowed. Phones with cameras, also disallowed. Do not monitor their communications or shadow them without my express permission. We are law abiding citizens, so if they desire access to my grounds they will play by my rules. No exceptions."

"Reiko." Edgeshot speaks up at last. "I agree to those terms. I will bring Shosai and Kenta, and personally introduce and vouch for them. We will rotate them every month, and I will personally oversee each introduction and rotation. Is this agreeable?"

Hmm. That would ensure we have trained heroes on premises at all times. That would never be a bad thing. "Provided they train my people in martial arts?"

Edgeshot's gaze doesn't waver from mine. "Only if you waive the fees."

"Then we're in full agreement. Matron. Prepare for their arrival. Disregard the camera and phone rule. Assign them a liaison until they are settled in and ensure all our people understand Edgeshot and his sidekicks are to be treated as our own."

"Understood." The line goes dead; my phone stuffs itself into my pocket.

"So I take it we're moving onto my medical situation?"

Recovery Girl smiles, warm and almost maternal. "Yes, Reiko dear. But I think a private setting would be more suitable for that conversation." I nod.

"So, who wants a crack at explaining why one little girl needs this kind of meeting?" Genma chuckles, but Kaede elbows me to mind my manners.

"The same little girl wears a pound of makeup to hide her true face?" Edgeshot snipes.

"That makeup allows me to walk in direct sunlight and draws minimal attention to myself." I cock an eyebrow. "And since we're on the subject. Care to explain why you are so interested in me, Mr Kamihara?"

"I am no threat." He takes his teacup and sips, but his gaze never wavers. He's no less a mystery now than when I interned at his agency.

"Kaede. My theory is he's my father, my kin, or has an unrequited love for Yurei Yanagi. What's your take?"

"I dunno. His file shows he's thirty-three. He'd have been sixteen or seventeen, should he be your father. Not impossible, but not likely either. I don't see any resemblance, so I doubt kin. Your quirks are in no way related according to Quirk Evolution Theory, so I doubt it adds to my hesitance." Quirk Evolution theory is only useful when studying a single quirk, not when adding an unrelated quirk into the gene pool. So that's bullshit. Besides, mom was a teenager when she had me—if they were indeed classmates, and a simple search should confirm that, he'd be a probable candidate.

"Or he's the one that did your mother in," Genma says, crossing his arms. "Could be guilt. Adding to the orphan pool and all that."

Edgeshot calmly sips his tea, unbothered by all of this. How does he even drink without lowering his mask? "Has it occurred to you that I was your mother's friend before her fall and do not wish you to follow her footsteps?"

"You're here. And you can set the story straight. So please, Mr Kamihara. Explain."

"You are to take the test next week, correct?" I blink. What does the provisional licencing exam have to do with anything? Eyes narrow as I nod. "Show me who you are in the exam. Show me your true face. And I will answer your every question openly and honestly."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I dangle my charmless charm bracelet, the subtle tinkling the only noise in my bedroom. _Show me you're true face._ He knows mom's habits, so he'll know the true extent of Poltergeist without fail. He means to see how far I can take it without losing myself. An interesting prospect, but one fraught with peril—I don't really know the answer myself, and none of the research papers help with much of anything in that regard.

Sigh. Caught in the between the devil and the deep blue sea. Per the norm, it seems.

Is it a natural consequence of a ghost-like quirk? Is falling into the abyss inevitable? Nezu wouldn't entertain a fruitless notion—would he? I mean, he no doubt knows of my heritage, and he not only allowed me to enter UA in such a critical time, but Ibara as well.

Sigh.

Is this why Edgeshot insisted I possess those rats that time? He kinda came out of nowhere with that. And they looked like they were trained, to boot. I…

Sigh.

I still haven't even figured out why sleep hates me these days. And no paper I've come across helps. Is it simply not quirk-related?

One week left. And I'm no closer to figuring out what to do for my ultimate move.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Ectoplasm charges, but I charge as well. He launches his knee for my gut. I phase through him, unlocking the wheel as I slash and space out the ribs of my blade.

I lock, pulling the cable taut. Looking over my shoulder, Ectoplasm is tied up nice and tight—everything from the chest to ankles is bound. "Better."

"Unn." Not perfect, in other words. The blade phases through him, retracting. Instead of backing off, he attacks me from where he stands. I phase through him, my obi peeling off in nine strands and flaring out, wrapping him up like a mummy—if in reinforced black silk. I look over my shoulder, finding not even his head exposed.

"Much better." My obi phases through him, wrapping around my middle like nothing even happened. "You're wearing your gasmask."

"Unn." He turns to me, his eyes as amused as I've ever seen them. It must be because my black gasmask has the creepiest smile I've ever seen painted onto it.

"You're training. You don't need it here."

I dash for him, ducking under his kick and lash a kick of my own. My knee rams into his calf, snapping the bone.

SHIT!

"Perfect." He drops atop me, and poofs out of existence.

I scramble to the edge, staring down at the teacher I essentially just killed. The ghastly man looks up at the mesa I claimed.

"You do realise I don't feel their pain?"

I breathe, relieved. Well, I've got those things figured out…mostly. But what to do for my ultimate move?

**_8-8_**

* * *

Running along. The others have all taken to running with weights, as well, but I haven't progressed passed five kilos a piece. Most of the guys started with ten. Especially Tetsu—something about it being so manly.

"Yanagi! Lap!" My hair flairs up, I go full-ghost, and I blaze ahead. Around the two kilometre circuit around UA. There isn't much to see, just dorms of all the classes. Some are working out under the rising sun, most aren't. I make it back to my class and get right back to line up, beside Itsuka. My hair flops back down. "Twenty-seven seconds."

"Monoma! Lap!" Monoma rushes up beside me musses my hair. He flashes ahead. All I can do is grin.

Never thought I'd see the day I'd be happy someone is copying my quirk.

A blond blur flashes beside me. He grins, slows, and gets back to line up.

"Fifty-eight seconds." Mr Kan is so demanding. He waits for the two minute mark and, "Again."

Monoma's hair flares up, and he blazes off again. Sigh. If he gets back too quickly, I'm going to be the one getting another lap.

The blur is back much quicker this time. "Thirty-six seconds. Better."

Monoma is getting better as copying poltergeist. Or is it just better at copying?

Either way. I'm hungry.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The nine balls fade into a steady blur, whirring beside me. Without warning, they blaze out at the targets. The statues are bombarded with rubber balls, tearing right through them. Of the nine targets, three remains.

"Again."

"Training is over for today." Cementoss sounds sorry, but he doesn't change his mind. I nod, running over to collect my projectiles. Nami comes running bringing one of the runaway balls, already in its bag.

"How's your training going?" I ask as the equipment is stowed—balls, gauntlets, gas masks, sheathed sword, tracker gun, net gun, all of it. Nami sports a worn but happy smile, her eyes utterly at peace. She doesn't verbally answer, but she no longer have to. It's obvious she's content with whatever it is Mr Kan has her doing.

Curiously, she also wears a gasmask and two gauntlets like Mei made for me—if anything, I'd think those are two of the gauntlets and one of the masks Mei made. She probably has the tracker gun, too. And she's wearing an obi like mine.

I smile, glad she's comfortable enough to not ask about these things. Or maybe Mei made extras for her—either way, if she's happy about it, it's fine.

I grab the last ball, holding it.

Three days to the exam, and still no closer to figuring out my ultimate move. Telekinesis isn't unique to me or even to poltergeist…or even to ghost-like quirks. That isn't it. No matter the leaps and bounds I make with these tools, that isn't my ultimate move either. It can't be. If something happens to my weapons, I'm stuck—and that is nothing if not inconsistent.

My hair flares up, my left eye opens. All I see is the same old ball, if in three dimensions for a change.

"You figure it out yet?" Nami asks.

Lips curl downwards, head shakes side to side.

The ball shakes, little creases form on its face.

I blink; the image is gone when my vision comes back into focus. Hopefully Mina didn't see that.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Mouse's scroll-wheel flicks and rolls, the images of ghost-like quirk users flickers up, showing more and more of the same. Possessing pigeons, possessing rats, possessing table cloths and sheets—can't ever overlook the traditional Halloween 'ghost' costume, after all.

It's all the same. Like no one ever thinks to do anything other than primary school kids' understanding of ghost-like quirks.

A single picture. A tennis ball, frowning.

I blink.

I hit 'home' and go back to the search field, type in 'frowning ball'. A series of pictures loads. Tennis balls, basket balls, volley balls. All frowning. I click on one, loading the query results—it's from some blog called 'Dennis is Menace'. Curious.

I click away, going to another, then another. And another. All come from the same blog. I click the link, taking me to the sight.

_404 – Site not found._

Back to the search results, I check the date—more than fifty years ago. They keep results that long?

I click back to the website hits, and change the query parameters again.

**"reacts to" + GLC**

I switch it to video hits, seeing still frame after still frame of disgust and horror. Japanese people, all only ever freaked out.

Curious, I switch my digital keyboard settings to QWERTY amd type in the same parameters, only in English this time.

The same still frames. Only this time, Caucasian people, Black people, brown-skinned people. All disgusted.

It isn't that people aren't creative, it's that people automatically dislike it. Peer pressure dictates that people will be steered away from using their GLC, simply for the same bullshit I've been through, the same bullshit Taeko is going through now—no one _wants_ to see people with a ghost-like quirk.

I click on a random video; it cues up and plays. The like-to-dislike ratio is thousands-to-one.

"Yo, duke. I'm tellin' you. Saw this fish. Was straight up chalk with a fro. And 'e was like, ballin' by 'is lonesome. Part of me was like, yo, duke just try'na do his thing. And then I was like, nah. Ef that noise and I jolt. So wha'dyu dukes think? Like if you woulda done the same. Dislike if I shoulda balled wiv 'im. Peace!" He flashes a peace sign, and frame freezes.

That's it. That's. The whole. Fucking. Video.

No.

No.

Fuck no. I am not letting Taeko go through that bullshit. Not like I did.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Squealing and cheek rubbing against my cloth mask and glad tidings mutated by her cheek being mushed against mine.

"Mei."

More squealing. More vigorous rubbing.

"The more time you waist, the less freedom you get."

Squeals turn to cackles as she dashes off to get her notepad. I have two days. Two days to get this done right.

Mei stands before me, beaming brighter than the sun. "I need two things. One is an eye patch for my left eye. It needs to be able to open and close, like blinds?" She scribbles, her mouth running at a million kilometres an hour. "The other. I need another of those balls you made last time. Just one, but the size of like a volley ball and it needs to be more pliable, like putty. As durable as you can make it. And how's it coming with those low power bullets for my gun? And those mics and cameras?"

She rattles off words faster than my ears can pick them up. Power Loader comes over, trying to calm the pinkette down—before she makes the lab explode again, being the gist of it.

"You'll let me know when you have them ready?"

Mei doesn't even answer, diving into her workbench to get right to it. Power Loader gives me a defeated looked, before shooing me from his lab.

"Be sure to make the aesthetic uber creepy, will you? I mean like horror movie come to life."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Come on. You've done this before. You know exactly what you're doing.

One of the balls hovers before me, visibly frowning—the putty-like one. My hair flares up, my left eye flutters open. Hand reaches out, but only my index finger touches the frowning ball, and I possess it. Only this time, I flood it with part of me. The ball's face becomes far more pronounced, its left eye contorts and shapes, its pupil now X-shaped, the sclera around it turning blood red.

I mould the ball, shape it to give it canine ears, the space between its lips rips open, the inside forms fangs with pronounced incisors, and some of the goo pools in the bottom, forming an elongated tongue.

Even as I stare at it, the ball stares right back at me. Through its eyes, I see my chalky face, my ghastly white hair. And under my left eye, the tattoo mom gave me when I was but four years old, the kanji for 'wrath'. Funny. It was jet black when she did it, but the ink has grown green with age.

WRRRRRRT!

Fuck! That took a lot out of me.

"Come on." Nami offers a hand to help me up. My left eye flutters closed, the ball's gaze doesn't waver from my grimace as she helps me to my feet. I reach out to the ball and it flies at my charm bracelet—a new charm hangs from it, a perfect miniature of the ball, sneering at all the world. Its left eye glares at everything, it's view still flows into my mind.

Nami helps me to stumble out of my room and the ten steps to the lift. She steadies me as we head down to the common room, and together we stumble towards the table. Everyone stares at me, stares at my tattoo, stares at my alabaster skin and hair.

I roll my eyes, glaring out the window at the stars trying to outshine Musutafa's light pollution.

"Hey." Itsuka sits opposite me, eyes smiling.

"Kaede?" Nami heads into the kitchen, already looking for something for me to eat.

"She overdid it again." Kaede doesn't sound pleased

"Made her first charm," Nami says. Itsuka's eyes flicker to my charm bracelet.

Yui and Setsuna come over, taking a seat with us. Setsuna takes my hand—her grin looks almost malformed from the ball's perspective. "Now that's more like it."

I blink—the ball blinks as well.

"Whoa! You can make it move?"

WRRRRT!

The girls giggle at my stomach, once again singing the blues.

Nami sets out what leftovers we have from dinner, no doubt cold. The first meatball hovers up and into my mouth while the other girls take turns ogling my charm.

"What did you name her?" Yui asks, her expressionless mask gazing at my charm.

"Ichi."

"One?" Itsuka makes a face, obviously not liking it. "Come on, our Princess Yurei needs a fancy name for her charms, doesn't she?"

My eye narrows, my big sister caught in the crosshairs. "Kaede talks too much."

"She told us it was a possibility, yes," Itsuka says, taking my hand into hers. "And just like when you took off your makeup at camp, we couldn't care less. You're still our Reiko."

Tears flow before I can hope to stop it.

Tetsu takes a seat beside me, offering a napkin and a megawatt grin. "Wicked tat," is all he says.

I look away, unable to face him.

"Don't be like that. I knew it was makeup since our first spar. Kinda hard not to figure it out, even for me."

Sigh.

"Lemme guess." Setsuna nudges me with her elbow, sporting her creepy, but somehow still warm and affectionate, grin. "The girls at your old school were utter shrews?"

Sigh. "Everyone was." Even after I started wearing makeup and put all that junk in my hair and ditched the hoodie.

A blender roars to life, a smile steals across my lips.

"You're not getting a drop until you eat all of it, missy." I bite into the hovering meatball. "And no more quirk usage tonight. The last thing you need is another episode." I grab a pair of chopsticks, and get to working in another full meal.

"You need cuter earrings," Yui says. "To commemorate the occasion."

"Cute?" Setsuna gives her a sour look. "She's got a total goth chick look going. What's a pink flower going to do for her?"

"Remind her that she's still a teenage girl and can like cute and fluffy things?"

Setsuna and I share a look, blinking.

Wrrt!

"Alright already. I'm feeding you, aren't I?"

"Cool charm!" Awase comes over, his arrival almost giving everyone the 'all clear' to come over and see for themselves. "Sweet! Loving the details. Hey, you thinking of adding our CPR dummy?"

"I can feel what they feel," I deadpan.

Awase makes a face, sorry and kinda disgusted at the same time. "Yeah. I can see how that wouldn't be up your alley."

I roll my eyes and scoop up some more food.

"Am I missing something?" Pony slips into the conversation. "Why would you want us to practice on your twinkle cave?"

My cheeks glow red hot from blushing so hard, sending Awase and Tetsu to the floor in peals of laughter.

"I'm serious!"

"You really need to stop listening to Monoma," Itsuka says, wiping a tear from her eye. "Or at least ask one of us about the word before you use it."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I stand in the TDL, with ten Ecto-clones surrounding me. This is it, this is the last day. The exam is tomorrow. It's now, or never.

My new eye patch feels a bit off; I work the string, tightening the lower one and loosening the upper one a bit. Satisfied, I open my left eye.

Nothing. With no light, the drain is completely nullified. So that's why mom always wore one. Well, let's see if another of her tricks will work for me. I pop the cover and upend the bottle of iced coffee, gulping it down quickly.

"Ready." A single Ecto-clone dashes towards me. My eye patch's shutters fly open as I reach out for his shirt. Light slams into my left pupil, the drain tears into me, already gorging on the caffeine in my stomach; the high of it all courses through my veins like a drug.

A graze, that's all I need.

I grab his shirt; his shirt smiles, matching my up-an-up mood. His collar tightens around his neck, his shirt's new face thrashes about lunging at the others. The others back peddle, freaked out, but the first one's shirt grabs the second's shirt, possessing it. Another grinning smile forms. Both the first and second reach out and touch another, infecting them as well.

Soon, the lot of the clones are all thrashing about, their shirts all making the strangest of faces. Until, as if one, all ten shirts tighten their collars and choke the Ecto-clones. They drop like flies, being held up solely by their possessed shirts.

"Haunting Contagion, successful." My left eye closes; the shirt-faces fade.

All of One-B stares, wide-eyed.

"WHOO!" Setsuna almost jumps out of her skin, so excited. "I knew you could do it!"

"It's not nearly ready," I say. "And the test is—"

Itsuka's hands land on my shoulders. She smiles, nods, and says, "You're ready."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 16_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Well, that just leaves the Provisional licensing exam, huh. Let me know what you guys think.  
_**


	17. The haunted stage

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 17—****The haunted stage**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

The road is all but empty, streetlights our only companions. Buildings and trees blur passed, their silhouettes all I can make out. Everyone sleeps but the driver, Mr Kan, and me. After a four-hour drive, we're barely halfway there.

Yui plops against me, her head against my shoulder, her light snores tickling my hearing. Incoherent mumblings mix with the easy rhythm of her breaths.

I take out my phone, staring at the blank screen. It's so tempting to turn it on, to message Kaede, to wish her pleasant dreams. It's not like our class has even been a target—the league seems focused on One-A.

Sigh. If I don't learn to curb my dependence on others, I'll only ever chase everyone away. And it's not like Kaede is really my type anyway…not that I even know what my type is. Gods, how the fuck do people expect me to work through the bullshit that woman put me through AND figure out how to manage with my fucking quirk—which is all I should have been dealing with in the first goddamn place!

I stuff my phone right back into my utility belt, trading it for an apple squeeze. I'll need to do some housekeeping, sooner rather than later. And I'm going to have to make a show of strength mom's syndicate can't argue against.

Is this why matron kept me away from them as much as possible? To give me time to grow passed mom's shortcomings and lead those idiots down a positive path? Sigh. I plop my cheek against Yui's head, sucking in my apple squeeze.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The bus stops, the sun low on the eastern horizon. The parking lot we're in sits on the edge of a lake, but not one I recognize—it's obviously not in Aichi prefecture. A diner on the lakeshore is the only thing of note around here.

"Great. Water rescue," Monoma complains. "The one thing we don't have a quirk to deal with."

"We're just stopping for breakfast," Mr Kan says, motioning for us to follow.

I fix my cloth mask and my eye patch, and comb my fingers through my already gooed-up hair, pulling it into a sloppy ponytail. Ibara and Pony give me a look, as if tempted to double-check everything is done right.

Itsuka doesn't bother with temptation, she just walks right up to me and checks that I applied the goo evenly, that my makeup is thick enough that there are no white patches to be seen. She checks my fingernails, to make sure the polish is sufficiently thick and isn't cracked or chipped.

I want to be upset—should be upset. She essentially treats me like an infant, incapable of the simplest thing, even checking my eye patch to make sure it isn't too tight. So why do I feel nothing but comfort?

Once satisfied, Itsuka beams and hooks a stray strand behind my ear. "If it helps, we'll be depending on you during the exam."

My cheeks flush. "Sorry. Just not used to…"

"Come on. Breakfast awaits!" Everyone cheers and we pile out of the bus. The parking lot is mostly empty and, from what I can make out through the windows, the diner looks to be about the same. A sole waitress brings the six patrons their meal and pours them coffee. The place looks like a bookworm married a waitress, since the walls are essentially bookshelves and the tables are painted with famous scenes from all the classics. Frankenstein's monster, Dracula, Rapunzel, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves—hmm, maybe just Disney fans.

Mr Kan leads the way, announcing to the waitress that we have a reservation, under UA. Nothing special about her, really. Simple black pants and white shirt with a black apron tied around her. She bows to us, motions for us to follow her to a long table.

I slump into my seat and shake my wrist to unjam my charm bracelet—Ichi dances about, her vision all shaky-cam until she settles in on the back of my forearm.

For reasons unknown, I wind up between Setsuna and Ibara as the waitress rushes about trying to get us all settled in with menu in hand. My brow furrows, feeling horrid for her. But, I'm not licensed, so I can't just go using my quirk as I please in public. Once she has our orders jotted down, she apologizes profusely that this might take a while, given the size of the order.

"Alright, intel." Itsuka starts the meeting. "What we got on previous exams?"

"Every exam is different," I say. "Orchestrated by committee, executed by a local team with stringent guidelines. Every exam location must administer the same exam, though. Not that that does us any good."

"Hmm." Shishida pinches his chin, his glasses glaring from the overhead lights. "Have you noticed any pattern?"

"There's always some kind of elimination round. Officially it's a free-for-all, but I doubt anyone's crazy enough to face these kinds of numbers solo."

"That makes sense," Itsuka says, her tone hinting that she's far, far away just now. "Yumiko mentioned that all other schools tend to gang up on UA, because they have the most intel on us, with the sports fest and all that."

Hmm. That makes sense. "So this plays into our strength?" Monoma beams, his blue eyes twinkling with glee.

"It also means we're at a severe disadvantage," Ibara says, folding her hands and closing her eyes. Oh boy. The last time she did that, she went rogue during the sports fest.

"The second round is always some kind of rescue training," I continue. "The setting and scene change each time, but there are always professional crisis actors at the ready. We're meant to treat them as if they're injured. Anywhere colour bright red on them should be treated as an open wound, and limb they favour should be treated as if broken. And under no circumstances are we to make them break character—that costs us points."

"So we stick together through round one, and we split into smaller groups to maximize efficiency for round two?" Shishida suggests. I nod, agreeing. We don't know much else, so it's not like we have anything to go on.

"We'll need to be on high alert," Itsuka says, looking around to show she mean everyone. "We need at least a basic understanding of those around us. We need to profile the bigger threats, and we need at least a basic rundown of what we can expect. So Shishida, Reiko, Ibara, Monoma, we'll need your brains in overdrive. Everyone needs to keep their eyes peeled, but you four are our best profilers."

"Unn." I nod, agreeing. "Awase. You're the best with tech, see if you can't spot anyone that is worth a closer look."

"Got you covered." Awase beams. "Me and the boys got you covered." I blink—he has 'boys'? Whatever.

"Honenuki, Bondo. You need to keep an eye out for any spots we can easily trap." The boys share a look and nod. "As for our front liners, we need you to stay on your toes. The other schools will target us, but there's a chance they'll try to mess with us before the test even begins. We can't assume we're the only ones that gathered intel, after all. So expect people to test us."

"We'll be ready," Rin says, his fists balled and his gaze hard as steel.

"Count on it! Ain't nobody laying a finger on our class!" Of course Tetsu has to be over the top about it. Well, at least he knows the direction he's supposed to face.

"What's our strategy going in?" Ibara asks. "Do we want to be confident, or seem like easy prey?"

All eyes turn to me. I groan. "They've seen us in the fest. No one's gonna believe we're deadweight. So play it by ear, stick to your strengths, cover each other's weaknesses. And we stick together, no matter what." Everyone glares at Monoma, since he's the 'genius' that went against our code during the sports fest.

"Aww come on. That was one time."

**_8-8_**

* * *

We pile out of the bus once again, just outside a stadium, also on the lakeshore. Hmm. There's a chance we're looking at some kind of water rescue. We fish our hero costume cases out from the bus's storage compartment, and we line up without Mr Kan's prompting.

It doesn't take more than a minute before I feel them—eyes peering at us from all sides. Everyone's in uniform, but I don't recognize any emblems or much of anything—there are only a few hundred high schools that offer a hero course curriculum, no big deal to memorize them all.

The one I do recognize, though, is the group with black blazers and hats with a bold S carved into what looks like gold. Shiketsu High. The only school that could compete with UA in terms of prestige. They glare our way, but for the most part assemble as quietly as we do, with suitcases in hand.

"Hey, if it isn't UA High!" A lone student runs our way. "Loved the sports fest. A shame One-A isn't here though. You guys totally tanked."

"Che." Don't know which of the boys is ready to pulverize the brat, but I can't say I'm not tempted myself.

"Young man. I will not tolerate you goading my students," Mr Kan puts himself right in the little shit's way. "If you believe you're better than them, speak with your actions." Mr Kan's gaze flicker our way, and he marches right along to the registration desk, knowing without looking that we're right behind him.

There doesn't seem to be too many strong contenders. Or am I just used to UA students?

**_8-8_**

* * *

The changing room is too awkward for words. I've only barely gotten used to showing bare skin to the girls in my class, and now here I am having to change in front of hundreds of total strangers.

I do my best to ignore the more zealous glances my way as I change into my cat suit. My utility belt wraps around my waist and gets filled with fresh apple squeezes, two canned coffees, and a canned espresso, and I wrap myself in my kimono as quickly as I can. Once my obi belt is properly wrapped round me, I stuff my sheathed sword into it, and I go through my weapon collection.

Definitely need a gas mask, so I put that on over my cloth mask, just to be sure. There might be a hostage situation, so I take my nesting eggs. We might need surveillance, so I grab my handgun with shoulder holster and three mags. I can use my sword with Haunting Contagion, and that gives me five metres of reach. Hmm. I have Ichi if I need more than that, so my rifle will stay here. Definitely need my net gun. And we might need some long range cover fire—I grab the bag with my nine 'indestructible balls'.

Hmm. "Which eye patch should I wear?" I ask, curious. Mei, of course, only made a dozen for me to choose from. From the pirate patch with the skull and crossbones I wore at breakfast, to a cyborg-looking camera lens patch, to the blinders-looking one I actually requested with a pink backdrop and the kanji for 'wrath' painted in gangrene green.

Setsuna comes over, showing me her back. I zip her up, getting back to my dilemma. "What about this one?" She points to the black patch with a skull motif.

"Street ware," I say, refusing to go there just now.

"Which are you considering?" Itsuka asks, joining the fray.

"Well, I practice with this one most," I point to the blinders one, "but I'm tempted to switch it up and go for this one," I point to the camera-styled one, "and why did she make so many?" The girls giggle, refusing to comment on that.

Figuring to hell with it, I grab the blinders patch and slip it over my head, using the string to keep my hair out of my face—so not use to that.

One by one, I possess them and shrink my weapons choices onto my charm bracelet—it's not a full possession, so it doesn't take too much out of me. Hmm, five of the eight links occupied. Maybe I should have listened to Mei and let her design a more expansive bracelet for me. For another day, I suppose.

My uniform folds itself up and lies in my suitcase with the rest of my gear, and the suitcase itself gets shrunk onto my charm bracelet, just in case. Mei only made sure I have a few million Yen worth of gear to choose from—is this how Batgirl feels?

"We ready to go?" I ask. Setsuna rolls her eyes playfully. They're all just waiting on me.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The main hall is PACKED. There must be over a thousand applicants present. Too many to actually profile them all, or even half.

Curiously, Shiketsu High are all still in school uniforms—if lacking the blazer. So they're easy to pick out. There's another group that's still in school uniform; all girls, so I'm betting on Seiai or another all-girl school.

There's a stage of sorts, with what looks like a projector screen behind the lectern. An exhausted man walks up to the lectern and taps the mic to test if it's on. The crowd's constant buzzing dies down.

"G'morning, applicants," the man drones. Between the impressive bags under his red eyes, and the lion's yawn, he looks like he could use a month's worth of sleep right about now. He yammers on about the three targets we're to wear and keep visible at all times, along with the six orange balls meant to tag other's targets with. Hmm, so we're talking about the skill needed to hit so small a target, and the skill needed to evade even while taking out our opponents. Everyone's likely to wear down their opponents first, given you have three shots, and you need all three to hit. Or can you also steal other's balls?

"The test used to have a fifty percent pass rate. But times change. So we're not doing that anymore. Of the fifteen-hundred and forty present, only a hundred will pass." The screen flashes '100' in bold, to show he didn't misspeak.

The crowd is in an uproar, tension so thick you could whisk it like cream.

"Pardon the interruption, sir!" Shishida raises his hand. "Is it permissible to use the balls of other applicants to supplement our reserves?" Ah, he's gearing up to go into overdrive. Given the rest of our classe are glaring at the competition, I'd say he isn't alone in that.

"Yeah, whatever. As long as you guys hurry this along. Coffee can only keep me going for so long." That's going to complicate things somewhat, but not necessarily stacking the odds against us.

Monoma and I share a look—he grins. I roll my eyes, knowing he means to copy poltergeist again.

"Look. I ain't got all day. Get those packages shared out."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I attach my three targets on my left bicep, gazing around at all the girls glaring my way. Why are they upset? It does sorta make sense that they'd know I'm into girls, but that doesn't explain why they're pouty-angry. I know I didn't check them out, and I didn't feel their eyes on me too much, not until after I was fully dressed.

Sigh. Why am I into girls again? They're impossible to understand.

"You get ten minutes to find a spot. Ready set go." With those three magical words spoken, the walls fold down to reveal a HUGE playground for us to get rowdy in.

"That's the ticket!" Bondo says, pointing. Itsuka and I share a look, but we figure this should work out. So we all follow into the urban section, sticking to the street between two huge buildings. The street is about eight metres wide, including the side walk. More than enough elbow room, while still offering Honenuki and Bondo the leverage they'll need for their quirks. It's indoors, so Kinoko shouldn't have to worry about the wind too much.

"This is the spot." I look around, spying hundreds of windows they can use for sniping. Lucky me, my vertical range is much better than my horizontal, so this should be fine. "We need to prioritize. Front line fighters should focus on getting their hits in first. Long range, we'll offer support. I figure if we can help it at all, we do an even split, one front liner with one support. That way we don't get overwhelmed?"

Everyone looks around, to see if anyone has a better idea. No one seems to.

"Alright," Itsuka's eyes go out of focus, "then we'll do it like this. I'm with Reiko. Monoma, you're with Shishida. We'll need you two with us till the very end, to make sure everyone passes without fail. Everyone else should pair off. Front lines with a long range."

Monoma and Shishida bump fists, eager to strut their stuff.

"Everyone ready?" Itsuka asks. All partners bump fists, eager to get the show on the road. "Remember, no matter what happens, stick with your partner. If we get split up, Shishida and Monoma will find Reiko and me. We'll get us all back together."

A loud Ping-Pong blares through speakers I can't pinpoint, followed by the same lazy monotone from earlier, "As of now. You have sixty minutes. Don't wait for the last moment though. Remember, only a hundred of you will make it."

An airhorn rips through the air, obviously signalling the start.

Dozens of windows fly open. Balls fly at us from every angle. I bump fists with Monoma.

A spider web of goo explodes upwards, sticking to both sides of the street. A clear bubble erupts, blossoms out like an umbrella in the rain. The street before me curls up as if passing through a potato peeler, boxing us in and dimming the light considerably.

Oh, they are just a treat.

Canned coffee phases through my kimono. Cool caffeine pours down my throat. My left eye flutters open. Right hand reaches out for dark pavement. Patch's blinders fly open. The low lighting dims the drain, dims the rush—and heightens the haunting.

Eight. Twelve. Six…FUCK! No, we're no passing this up, not now.

Bodies launch out of windows, lunging down into the cementine web like flies presenting themselves to a nest of hungry spiders. Their clothes desperately cling to the glue, even as they contort to offer easy access to their 'weak points'. How convenient.

Orange orbs fly skyward, painting the darkness even as their brethren eclipse the lights. Though some balls lead others astray, Monoma and I guide as many as we can. A staccato of muted pings announce the fate of those that found us; there isn't a single of my classmates that didn't pass.

All red targets glow blue. The announcer is in ecstasy at how quickly so many passed, encouraging others to follow the set example. All of Class B cheers, in high spirits.

"That's almost the whole of UA's Class One B. Come on, you guys, only eighty-one spots left, you know." And then, my classmates' eyes find mine. The only of us that isn't guaranteed a slot.

They frantically search for one of the overhead victims, but all targets glow red, all have been tagged.

"Shit!" Awase belts out. "There's only nineteen of 'em!"

"I know," I say. The nineteen victims phase through the cementine, down into our midst. Patch blinders shut, eye flutters closed, and their clothes stop grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "You sprats head out. I won't be long."

"Hey, Yanagi. That wasn't the plan." Monoma sounds about ready to freak out.

I turn, walking away. "Sorry, blondie. It's my turn to be selfish." I need to know, need to do this.

I need to stand on my own two feet for once. It shouldn't be too hard…right? I mean, yeah. I got this.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The scene splayed out before me. Explosions and crosswinds dot the landscape; little ants play at wartime games. Cap pops off, apples squeeze sucks into my welcoming mouth. Even with the low lighting, even with the coffee, Haunting Contagion took a lot out of me.

So I sit here, on the roof of one of the taller buildings, just watching the others burn through their options. I can't recognize individuals, not at this distance. But I don't really need to. I just need a straggler, one close enough to feel safe, but far enough away to be a viable target.

The last of the apple squeeze is sucked in, the empty container capped and phased right back into my utility belt.

It doesn't matter who I choose. It only matters that I get them before they get me.

Standing, my feet shimmy over to the ledge. A group chases an individual just below me. They have her cornered. Good enough.

Hmm. Maybe now's a good time to test Ichi's limits? She should be able to levitate things without my direct presence.

Left hand raises, charm jolts to life. A volley ball sized demon with adorable doggy ears and the cutest little forked tongue, stares at me. One of my orange balls hovers around it as I offer her my very first order: tag that group.

Ichi hovers down, three her three allotted balls following. A chunch behind me. Head snaps to the sound—a dozen sniggering girls, grinning like they won the lottery.

"Well well, who do we have here?" I blink and tilt my head to one side. What's with the cheesy line? It's like they had a detective noire marathon before coming here.

Ichi slows her descent. I can't hear through her, but I see the idiots talking smack to the girl. She was smart enough to shift her clothes so her weak spots are pressed to the wall behind her. A bullshit tactic, but cornered rats will do anything they think they can pull off.

Three balls hover around me, ready to strike. The last two stay hidden behind my back, just in case. Let's see, Ichi. Who's faster, you or me?

"So. Twelve against one." I unsheathe my sword, laying her spine on my shoulder for support—she's heavier than she looks. "Who wants the first shot?"

Ichi is in position. The leader's shouts reach me all the way up here, not that I can make out anything other than an angered growl.

The girls before me spread out, each sporting a smirk, as if they've already won. Weak points, some already glowing red—on these girls, on the boys down there. Ball in hand, they all prepare to attack.

"You know. You were most impressive. I had hoped you would have joined Seiai as my underling."

"Underclassman," I correct.

Ichi frowns, her sole ball lashes out before I'm ready.

The girls attack.

My obi flares out, captures each ball. My three fly at the nearest girl's three weak points. All three glow red; the force knocks her back, flooring her. The balls careen about like a pinball on steroids, buffeting them all.

Over and over, as above, so below. Until at last there's only a plethora of red targets, and mine glow blue.

"Would you look at that. UA's final applicant just passed by eliminating Isamu and Seiai applicant's. Good for her. Come on, there's still thirty spots left, people."

I sheathe my sword, my obi tosses their balls right back at them. "I am no one's underling."

Ichi hovers right back up to me, and reattaches herself to my charm bracelet.

Now, where am I supposed to go?

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Not cute," Itsuka complains, her arms crossed as she glares daggers at me.

"Not funny either," Setsuna joins in. I just barely walk in before the lot of them are on my case. Typical.

"Would you girls relax? I handled it, didn't I?"

"You did that on purpose." Even Monoma is getting in on this? I roll my eyes. They're not going to let me live this down for a while.

Instead of worrying with them, I make my way over to the vending machine.

"I'm serious, Reiko!" Itsuka isn't letting up. At all. Even as I slip a bill in, even as I make my selection and the whirring starts up. That I find a milkshake vendor is a blessing from the gods—I'm not passing that up. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Would you have done something different?" I ask over my shoulder. "Knowing we're one short and you had to choose. One of our class is going to be left behind. Who do you choose?"

"You think I'm upset about _that_? It's you calling us sprats! You still think we're just some kids you need to protect!"

Sigh. "One of those sprats is Yukie," I say, grabbing the cup and straw from the machine. "I dated her for five years. Another of those sprats, is Ai."

Itsuka crosses her arms, trying to hold onto her anger as best she can. I slurp in my mango-kiwi treat, letting the unexpectedly yummy flavours fill me.

"So what do you want me to say?" I slurp some more.

"That you trust me to have your back, Reiko."

I slurp my milkshake. "I know you have my back." I slurp some more. "You, Setsuna, Kinoko, Yui. The whole class has my back."

"I hear a but, Reiko Yanagi." Itsuka taps her foot—irritated or impatient, I'm not sure.

Slurping some more, I make my way over to 'our' table and plop down beside Kinoko. It doesn't matter how I try, it'd be like explaining the colour blue to one blind since birth.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 17_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Alright. The first round, done. Not very intense, I know. But really, we all know the result of this exam. I had considered going against he grain and simply writing a completely different exam, but I have enough trouble plotting passed this exam.  
_**

**_At any rate. Round two, coming up. Let me know what you guys think._**


	18. Two sides of a coin

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 18—****Two sides of a coin**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Well, that settles that." That announcer guy still hasn't introduced himself. Or maybe he has and I wasn't listening. Well, whatever. "So here's your rescue exam. Villains have attacked."

The screen flickers to life on the stage, showing the cityscape we already wrecked. The buildings explode, collapsing entirely. Only now, there are people in there, on screen. They're dressed in street clothes, some are soaked clean through, dried blood caked onto their done-up faces and newly exposed arms. Somehow they're all smiles as they wave at the camera.

"These are specially trained actors, so they aren't technically injured or in danger. They are, in fact, here to help test your sea rescue training. But while this is factual, you'll be graded on how well you respond to their fake injuries all the same. The situation is as follows. A group of villains committed an act of terrorism. You are the first heroes to arrive on the scene. You see the destruction before you, but there's no sign of the villains. How you act from here on out is entirely on you. Ready-set-go."

"Gather round!" That Seiai girl call out, already organizing her group. It seems I didn't boot all of them—lucky them, or maybe unlucky them. Who cares.

"Everyone!" Itsuka calls out, beckoning for our school to huddle. "We need to work together. If we don't organize, we'll get in each other's way."

"We don't have time to debate, class rep," Monoma states the obvious. "Reiko. What's the plan?"

What is the plan? Hmm. "We need someone some sort of a flight quirk to make a rudimentary map of the area, so we know what we're dealing with. We need to establish a secure area to evacuate the victims to that can double as our command post and on sight hospital. We need to organize every available hero, to maximize our chances of saving every life."

The room goes quiet around us, all eyes glued to me.

"What do you guys think?" I ask, motioning to the crowd around me. "I don't know your quirks, and time is limited. Can we work together to save these people?"

One of the Shiketsu girls steps up, her black hair thick as cables with little buds at the end—not sure what that's about. "Those terms are agreeable. We'll establish the base. And Jumai has Telepathy, so she can communicate with all heroes present." A bald girl with large pink eyes, shy and seemingly deathly afraid of having everyone looking at her, steps up to who I assume is their class rep.

"Excellent," I say, nodding. "I'll trust you to clearly mark our base, and have Jumai update us all. Will you take tactical command of this operation?"

"I will." The girl nods gravely.

"Good, then I suggest we spread out. Stick to groups of four or less to maximise ground covered. Once our command centre is established, take all rescued there. It's on our commander here how to organize us beyond that. Now let's move out!"

**_8-8_**

* * *

Monoma, Kinoko, Shishida and I make our way into the urban area. I already un-ghosted my extra gas masks, so they should be fine. The place is simply trashed, no two ways about it.

Shishida lets his nose lead the way, sniffing like a bloodhound. "There!"

We dash towards a semi-collapsed section, where there are six people half-covered in rubble. One woman has a leg under a section of wall. An elderly-looking man has a red splotch on his temple and a dazed look in his eyes. Two kids are bawling and holding a seemingly disembodied hand, sticking up from another section of collapsed wall. And an elderly woman holds her side, grimacing in pain as she lays half-slumped against what used to be a door.

The problem is, the roof looks about ready to come down.

"It's alright, everyone," Shishida says, keeping his tone soothing while still loud and commanding. "Please don't move. We're going to get you out now."

Monoma and I bump fists, and we go full ghost. I rush in, grab the two kids and ghost them, levitate them off their feet to hurry along, and take the elderly woman on my way out. I set them on their feet and un-ghost them by Kinoko, who already busies herself checking their injuries.

I head right back in, seeing Monoma rushing passed with the other three. I rush over to the arm the kids were holding, go full ghost, and stick my head through the wall. The woman is alive. I reach in, grab and ghost her, pulling her out, and rush out of the building. I un-ghost us both outside, and check her injuries. Her shoulder is caved in, her eyes glazed over

"It's alright now," I say, ghosting my hand and shoving it into her shoulder, grabbing the bone. "This is going to hurt, but I'm going to set your shoulder for you, okay?"

The woman nods. I pull, and with an audible pop, her shoulder snaps back into its socket.

"It's alright now," Kinoko soothes, smiling brighter than I've ever seen. "You're alright. We're gonna keep you safe, okay?"

"Jumai to all heroes. The command centre is established. The central room where we started. Please report there with all evacuees."

I look to the group we just rescued. No leg injuries, but getting them properly checked out is a must. "Alright. We'll get you guys to the command centre," I say. "Monoma, Shishida. You head out. Kinoko and I well get them there." I levitate the six of them, laying them flat for transportation. Monoma ruffles my hair, and we split up.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Kinoko and I enter the clearing surrounded by rubble. There are two army tents set up, with what appears to be cots set up everywhere there's space. Cable-hair orders me to set my evacuees on the cots, and orders two boys over to tend to their patients.

"This woman had her right shoulder out of its socket and seems to have a concussion. The kids have scrapes and bruises but otherwise seem fine. This woman has injured ribs." I give the boys a basic rundown of the injures I've noticed, helping them to prioritize who is in dire need.

"You have telekinesis?" Cable-hair asks the second I step away from the patients.

"Poltergeist. You got another target for me?"

"I do. The industrial zone," cable-hair points in a seemingly random direction, "has two of my classmates. They found a group of four with leg injuries. They need assistance with evac."

"Understood." I turn to Kinoko.

"I'll help here," Kinoko says, walking over to a group that just arrived and helping the evacuees settle in. I nod, go full ghost and dash towards the industrial area.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Finding the group is easy enough. Three boys that have the actors as comfortable as they can, in a wide open area, far from the pipes and all the insanity. They stick out like sore thumbs.

I un-ghost a few paces away, to not freak them out. "Shiketsu," I say, to draw their attention to me. "I'm Reiko Yanagi of UA. Your class rep said you needed an assist on evac."

"Yanagi." One of the boys nods my way. "Yeah, we don't want to risk aggravating their injuries." He looks around, probably hoping for something more than just me. "We asked for stretchers."

I walk over, the actors' curious gazes on me, wondering how I'll handle this. Or are they more curious about my creepy smiling gasmask? Either way is fine.

"It's alright now. I'm going to take you back to our command centre." The four of them hover up, perfectly horizontal. "I trust their injuries were already called in, but give me a brief rundown just in case."

The boys' eyes widen, only one of them nods—only one that seems capable of coherent thought. He details their injuries, though it's mostly their legs.

"Good. You boys head out. They're in good hands."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I just barely get back to the command centre when Monoma and Shishida arrive. I lay the evacuees on cots—two boys rush over, so I give them the rundown.

"Hey, commander? Got another area for me?" Monoma asks, mussing my hair just because he can.

"Yeah. The lake. One kilometre due south." Cable-hair points. "We have two stragglers down that way."

"Understood." Monoma touches Shishida's shoulder, the pair of them ghost and dash that way.

"Huh. Another poltergeist user," cable-hair says, amused. "Yanagi. Got a request. I need you to stick around, in case we need another assist. I've got two guys on eyes," she points up to two dots clinging to the ceiling, "so while you're on down time, I'll need you helping me to organize."

I nod. Another group makes their way over. The two boys on first aid duty are still busy with the last batch. So I motion the group over to me.

Kinoko rushes over with a box of first aid supplies—Shiketsu must have someone with a creation quirk. Better for us.

It's a pretty standard affair. Splinting the 'broken legs', dressing the 'wounds', making small talk with anyone with glassy eyes to keep them awake. Monoma and Shishida come back a few times, each time Monoma makes a showing of mussing my hair or poking my cheek or professing his undying love for me down on one knee with my hand in his.

The actors like it, at least. And the 'kids' giggle every time he shows up, knowing another stupid scene will take place.

And then the explosion. Of course. Why not. It's not like we don't have enough going on to keep up busy.

"Jumai, update everyone that the villains are here. We need our strongest fighters here, stat!" I bark out orders, getting everyone into high gear. "You, organize all injured. Anyone with leg injuries needs to be on a cot and ready for transportation. Everyone needs to be ready to move at a moment's notice, understood?"

I grab Ichi and toss her up in the air. The explosion tore a hole right through the arena wall, and there are seven very familiar silhouettes standing atop the rubble. Ninja-esque silhouettes. Fuck.

"Edgeshot and his side kicks." Of fucking course it's Edgeshot. Why not? I mean, hell, why not toss in Hawkes and fucking Endeavour while we're at it! "Commander. I'll act as our first line of defence. You keep eyes from the shadows in case anyone slips passed. And redouble your efforts to find every last survivor."

"Jumai, take command. Yanagi, I'm coming with you," Cable-hair demands.

My eyebrow ticks upward. I ghost us and dash towards Edgeshot's location. Towards the confrontation he no doubt planned.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Shosai. Momoko. Kenta. The three I can't quite remember the names of. But the man himself is nowhere to be seen. Ichi hovers overhead, her eye peering this way and that. Not sight of Edgeshot.

"So, you're the hero," Momoko says, her eyes twinkling with so many positive emotions. Too many. Shit. She's looking staring at my sword. I'm nowhere near their level. But I don't have to be. They just need time.

"Don't look like much," Shosai drones, but his eyes belie his apathy. Ichi hovers overhead, keeping an eye on our command centre. They're packing everyone up, but they need time. A lot of time. Time we need to buy them.

"What are you gonna do, little heroes?" Kenta, of all people, is the one saying that. The lot of them reach behind them, pulling out what looks like assault rifles. Dozens of silhouettes approach from the darkness, each carrying a similar rifle. Ninja-styled outfits with only a slit visible around their eyes. Tall, short, male, female. Blue, pink, green, even a few alabaster-skinned. "The villains are here. Are you gonna run?"

"I was gonna poke fun at you. But that…?" I unsheathe my sword, laying the broad side on my shoulder and turning slightly away from them. "That is an entrance."

"Totally my idea." Shosai smirks. His gaze shifts from my sword, to my stance, to my charm bracelet. Momoko, however, has her gaze fixed skyward, up at Ichi as she spies our evac's progress.

"Reiko." Ibara's soothing monotone ripples through the area. A warm hand lands on my upper arm, as if to comfort me somehow. "How like you to take them on solo."

Everyone's been moved from the command centre. Dunno where they're taking them, but it's away from the fray. "Ibara. Please meet Momo—"

Grab Ibara. Ghost. Dash back. Kimono flares.

Shosai tumbles, the centrifugal force only tightening my kimono around him. Kenta snaps off a pot-shot, right for us. Grey goo slams into a barrier.

"Now now. We mustn't start fighting within sending me an invite," Kaibara says. Every ninja-wannabee opens fire, only for every shot to hit his electric blue translucent bubble barrier.

Mushrooms burst out from Kaibara's barrier, shunting Momoko and the others back into the nest of ninjas. The mushroom heads explode into a fine mist, the spores and shrapnel peppering them and clogging their rifles.

Gunfire starts up from our side—cable-hair's buds apparently double as mini cannons.

And, of course, no one bothers to think that maybe, just maybe, it didn't need to come to violence.

Fucking idiots.

It's always the same thing. Always violence. Violence only begets more violence. More bloodshed. More. Always and ever only more.

"No."

Don't they understand? Does no one stop to think?

"Stop."

_I love you, big sis._

The world grows cold. Hair flares up, snapping my patch's string. Left eye flutters open. Ichi writhes, little nubs pop out from her side as her second eye opens. She dives, swallowing Kenta's rifle and snapping it in half.

No weapons, no violence.

I ghost, dash forward. Sword's cable ghosts, wheel unlocks. A slash. Links slam into rifles, breaking them even as they're ripped from their wielders. Dash forward and, slashing over and over.

Angered, the ninjas attack. Swords, knives, kamas in hand. Destroy rifles, they just keep on fighting. Blasts of wind, jolts of electricity, the very earth tremors. The world devolves into utter chaos.

Hands tremble. Breath comes out as smoke. Beads of rain pour down.

Bodies hover about like a meaty barrier, all facing me, everyone's eyes on me. Eyes like dinner plates, jaws hanging low. I glare at them all, disgust ballooning within me. Their shirts, their pants, their bandanas, even the smoke they exhale, it all frowns with me.

Ichi comes, her vision revealing what these people see. Cracked makeup peels off my face and neck and hands. My alabaster skin on full display. The putrid green tattoo on my cheek, the hellish visage that is my left eye. Grey goo from my hair washed down the back of my black cat suit, in much the same way the ivory foundation washed down the front. It all hangs out in the open for all to see. And yet, my emotionless mask shows nothing of it.

"If you're quite done." My words, tranquil though they are, carry on otherwise silent breeze.

**BEEEEEEEEEP!**

**"The last HUC members have been rescued."** That lazy ass sounds relieved. **"The provisional lisincing exam has been completed. Feel free to get changed while we tally your scores. We'll announce the results here in the arena. All injured, report to the infirmary. That is all."**

All bodies lower onto their feet. My kimono lies off of Shosai. I turn, leaving them to find their tongues on their own fucking speed. Assholes.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Hot water pours down me, rinsing out the shampoo and the last of the grey from me. Even now I feel their eyes on me, staring, judging. Heroes, they call themselves—they're little different from schoolyard bullies.

Water shuts off, a towel hovers around me. Ichi grabs my things for me as I make my way over to the bench to dry off. Even with my classmates around me, I waste no time fishing out my makeup and lather foundation on my face and hands and arms and legs.

They stare, unblinking.

"So, uh. Reiko?"

I rub more grey goo into my hair while a brush dusts on some powder so I don't shimmer. While my hair dries, my uniform shirt wraps around me, my arms phasing through the sleeves to make it easier on me.

"Reiko?"

Skirt wraps around me, shirt's hem slides down into it as all the buttons work themselves. The zipper flies up, socks slip up, feet glide into shoes. Ichi hovers in front of me, checking my hair and makeup from all angles.

Shit. My lips look super pale.

Everything gets stuffed back into my hero suitcase, but unfortunately, I don't have lipstick, so I'll just look fucking strange with lips so white they make my teeth look yellow. Par for the course.

"You don't have to—"

I phase through the ceiling, not in the mood to deal with any-fucking-one just now.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Chopsticks clink against quickly emptying rice bowl. The cafeteria around me is full of not so subtle stares and barely hushed whispers as everyone gossips about me.

_"Why would they let a ghost into the hero course? Don't they know ghosts are—"_

_"It's worse than that. I googled her. Reiko Yanagi. Daughter of Yurei Yanagi, the scourge of Nagoya."_

_"Isn't that a crime lord?"_

_"And her hero name is literally 'princess yurei', as in she took her criminal mother's name."_

My classmates' spirits drop lower and lower with every upturned nose, every snide remark, every baleful gaze. I just keep working in my meal.

"THAT DOES IT!" Tetsu roars, jumping to his feet. "IF ANY OF YOU LOSERS HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT MY FRIEND, YOU BETTER HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"Che. As if those pissants have the balls to do anything." Awase sneers. "Don't let 'em fuck wid you, VP."

"Damn right," Kaibara jumps in. "Hey, we need to celebrate. You know we're all passing this thing."

My classmates drown out the bullshit best they can, but it changes nothing.

"Che. She's exactly the kind of hero Stain would…"

My eyebrow ticks up. Peering over my shoulder—Edgeshot and his sidekicks stroll in and queue to the back of the line. Oh. So actual fucking heroes are here, and suddenly they need to act like grown fucking toddlers.

"That's funny," Awase looks around, faux-curiosity staining his words, "I could have sworn someone was just talking about Stain wanting to kill one of our classmates. Tsubaruba. Didn't you hear someone say that?"

"I sure did. Then Edgeshot walks in, and suddenly, silence. Strange, don't you think, Tetsutetsu?"

"Che. Leeches, the lot of them."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I walk out of the arena, with my provisional licence in hand. The picture is utterly horrid, with me wearing so much makeup and all that junk, but I'm pretty sure everyone hates passport pictures.

My phone presses against my ear, number already dialled.

"Reiko?"

"Matron. Passed my exam."

"So why do you sound so down?"

Sigh. "One of them had a water quirk. Messed with my makeup."

There's a sharp intake of air. "Yeah, I can imagine that didn't go well."

"Unn." My hero case slips into the bus's luggage compartment, and I get on, moving to a random window seat. "Is Teeko—"

"Big sis?"

"Hey, baby girl. Guess what?"

"You're coming to visit, like you promised?"

I snort. "I passed my exam. So things should be quiet enough for that now." Cheering and thundering footsteps are all I hear.

"Reiko?" Matron's back on.

"Let me guess. An excited little sprat just dashed off to spread the good news."

Matron chuckles, highly amused.

"I'll start route planning and talking to the girls as soon as I get back. I'll text you when I get on the train, so you'll—"

"I'm sending a car."

Sigh. "The train is cost effective."

"Expect a proper escort in the morning. Should be around nine."

I hang up. She won't budge, so arguing is pointless.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The bus ride back to UA is…uneventful. Sure, everyone's all hyped up that we passed as a class. But after a celebratory meal and the customary calls to everyone and their dog about passing, everyone is mostly back to normal.

The sun hangs low on the horizon, setting the sky aflame. It's…almost normal, all of it. But almost doesn't count.

"That's why you're so distant, isn't it." Ibara says the words, but all the girls congregating around me feel the same—impotent anger and wretched hopelessness in their eyes hint at as much. "Those people, that's what you expect. Isn't it."

"I'm heading north for a few days," I say, unwilling to refute the obvious. "To check on my little sisters, to make sure everyone's settled."

"You'd think with all the quirks, people would be more understanding," Yui murmurs, looking away.

"Human beings are beasts of circumstance," I say, gazing out of the window at the rapidly approaching darkness. "Always have been."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 18_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: The next two chapters will be more low stakes, but frankly this is exactly where I depart from the Cannon entirely. I don't read the manga, and the anime holds nothing that includes Reiko. I will try to stick as close to cannon as possible, with regard to what little I can gather from the My Hero Aca wiki, but again most of that has nothing to do with Reiko. So, let's see what fun I can come up with, hmm?  
_**

**_By the way. Who wants to take a guess at Edgeshot's relation to Reiko? And, more importantly, we're coming close to one key player being introduced. She will be in the next chapter, see if you can spot her._**


	19. A little chat

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 19—****A little chat**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Woman. Chill."

Squealing. A cheek rubbing against my cloth mask. Glad tidings sung, even if the words are mutated by her cheek smushed against mine.

Sigh.

"Will you get your notepad? I have a few things that need upgrading."

Mei cackles, heading for her workbench and for her prized writing implements.

She's never going to change. Is she. "I need a full mask. I'm thinking styled like a kitsune, but I only care that it covers my full face. I'm not risking an incident where my makeup flakes off in the middle of the day."

"Got it. Mask. Couple gas mask into design?" I shrug and nod. It can't hurt. "Need something to cover your hair as well?"

"Definitely. And I need my cat suit upgraded. It needs to cover everything the mask doesn't. And be suitable for full submersion. I don't need submarine gear, though."

"Makes sense. Needs to be UV resistant?" I nod. "Hmm. Will need to look into that, so it could take a while."

"Not an issue. I like the net idea on the kimono. Definitely keep that in there. But it needs to come with a hoodie, in case something happens to my mask."

"Redundancies with this vital a safeguard make sense." She nods, scribbling some more. "You're gonna need something better for your charm bracelet as well. And I'm thinking switching up your earrings. Studs are great and all, but you need something with pizazz!"

"Seriously, Mei. Focus. You'll have enough to tinker with so just breathe." She grins, liking the sound of that. "I need another ball, the putty one." I raise my hand, and Ichi jumps out, her two eyes glaring around at the workshop and its inhabitants. "One that's the same size. And maybe four that are the size of my fist."

"Hmm. You possessed her." Mei sets her notepad down and inspects Ichi, opening her mouth and checking all the gun parts still lodged in there. "Snake tongue. Fangs. She's trying to incorporate those guns she swallowed. Looks like some kind of…cement rounds?"

"Yeah. Quicklime or something. Dunno."

Mei fishes out the rifle's remains. "Huh. No this design won't work for her at all. The putty can't stick to this material. She has your eye, so I'm guessing she can see. What about her other senses?"

"She can feel?"

"Psychic link?" I nod. "Hmm. Alright. What about some mics, and maybe tranqs?"

"Don't do anything crazy yet. She's still growing, so I don't know how that'll affect your measurements."

Mei scribbles furiously on her notepad, and fishes out a measuring tape to check Ichi's growth. "She heavy while minimized?"

"No."

Mei scribbles some more. She opens Ichi's mouth and takes even more measurements, before taking pictures with her phone with the measuring tape stuffed in Ichi's cavernous mouth.

"She meant for direct combat? Or more a support role?"

"Support. I'm long range."

Mei takes the measuring tape and practically slaps my neck with it. She measures my head and my neck and my shoulders and my nose… "Mei. What are you doing?"

"Shush. I'm thinking."

She continues unabated, taking pictures and measuring things and turning me this way and that. "Do the hair thing."

My hair flares up, and the measuring and pictures continue.

"Alright." Mei scribbles one last thing and tapes all four pages of notes to her workbench. "I'll let you know when I've got something for you. Your new charms should be ready in a few days though."

"Thanks. You sure you don't wanna come to Endouru?"

"Are you kidding? I've got so much work to do here. And Power Loader's been giving extra classes. No way am I missing out on this!"

Well, it's her call to make.

"Ooh. While we're at it." Mei plucks out one of my earrings and stabs something into my piercing.

"I hate you."

"Not nearly enough. Your temp hasn't fluctuated at all. Come on. Think about all those idiots that call you names or something."

Sigh. "That's not how it works."

"Huh?"

Sigh. "I've had these earrings for years. Nothing happened to them."

"Silver?"

"Sterling, yes."

"Hmm. Fine, fine. I'll come up with something."

She heads back to her workbench, already muttering things under her breath I can't make sense of. Leaving me, my errant earring, and the thermometer still stuck in my piercing long forgotten.

Sigh.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I walk through UA's front gate, finding a six-eyed man wearing a black business suit already bowing to me. The man walks over to the white six-door car, opening the door for me. Curiously, there are two additional cars, both four-door variants, and six street bikes—all white, and the street bikes have black-clad riders wearing black helmets.

"Boss Yanagi," the man says and bows once again. Inside, already seated, is none other than Edgshot.

I get in, letting the man close the door for me. I feel so out of place, sitting in a high-end car wearing a fucking hoodie and sweats.

"You're confusing," Edgeshot says just as the car pulls away. "You dress like a street punk, hail from an orphanage, and you have this at your beck and call?"

I gaze out the tinted windows, out at the pedestrians going about their business. Even from the corner of my eye, I see Momoko and Shosai right in front of me. Nami is no doubt riding shotgun.

"I passed the exam, Mr Kamihara."

"I'm aware." His hands lie flat on his thighs. He doesn't make a move to come closer or to move away. No inflection in his tone either. No less a mystery than every other time I've met him.

"So come clean. Who are you to me?"

"Your mother's killer."

I blink. "That's nice. So who are you to me?"

He sighs and pulls his grey lock of hair back to reveal his face, his grey eyes studying me. "That woman was my elder sister."

"Is he dead?" His eyebrow cocks. "My father."

"Yes. She claimed it was suicide, of course."

I shake my head, disgusted with that woman now more than ever. "You didn't engage during the exam. Why?"

"To see if you are your father's daughter."

Sigh. You'd think one grows used to paying for the sins of one's mother. "What was he like?"

"Patient. Distant. Had eyes that always seemed to weigh the people around him."

My lips curl up.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We enter Endouru just after sunset. The sleepy farming village looks like something you'd see on the history channel. Paper lanterns hang from wooden two-storey buildings with paper screens all lit up, and scenes of families sitting down to dinner playing out in the shadows. There's no music playing, no sounds I can hear. Just, life.

No street lights to speak of, but no one is out after dark all the same. A simple little village, no doubt filled with simple people living out their simple lives.

We pull into an expansive garage, with enough space for the entire motorcade to comfortably park. Nami opens the door for me, no doubt deeming it 'safe enough' for me. Sigh. This is going to be a thing, isn't it. How come Shishida doesn't have to put up with all this shit?

The garage door is already shut. The dim lighting sets me utterly at ease as we move through a door to the back, and into what I can only describe as a meditation garden complete with a pond, a cherry blossom tree, and trimmed shrubs dotting the landscape. Even here, we travel through a walkway meant to shield us from the weather that takes us right up to the main building.

Paper screen doors slide open, revealing a women in kimono with her faces painted ghastly white, her black hair done up in some elaborate style my addled brain simply can't process, with what looks like flowers decorating it. Her black kimono with bright red flowers decorating it and its sweeping sleeves dance over the tatami mats as she kneels and bows to me.

"Welcome home, Boss Yanagi." Sigh. "Please, you must be weary after so arduous a journey."

I kick off my shoes, stowing them in one of the dozens of cubby holes that dot the wall, and step up onto the incline to enter the house. Nami leads the way, seeming to know her way around. I spare a glance at the woman, finding she has a curious red…thing in her hair on the back of her head. That strikes me as important, but I can't put my finger on why.

Down the hall, we enter another room, a sitting room with tatami mats and a long, low table. The paper lanterns hang from the ceiling, offering the room an almost romantic glow. Matron is already seated, along with—

"Big sis!" Taeko glomps me, peppering me with kisses before I even get a good look at her.

"Hey, how's my baby girl?" I ask, squeezing gently.

"I missed you." She pulls back, her beady eyes dancing back and forth as she cups my cheeks.

I tap her nose with my finger, making a silly sound just to get her to laugh. "I missed you too, Tae."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Yukie's looking for an internship," Matron says and brings her wooden teacup to her lips. Even as she sips, her eyes are on me, testing my reaction.

"Do you have enough going on that would warrant taking her?" I set my empty teacup on the table, looking out into the yard as Taeko and the other sprats run around. They'll no doubt need to head in soon to wash up, since it's almost ten—Matron is a horrid caretaker, always has been. She's great with numbers though.

"Not yet. That's why I'm hoping to cut back on teaching st—"

"No." Matron sighs.

The geisha make their rounds, clearing the dishes and offering everyone more tea and sake. Once they're satistfied everyone's been tended to, the musical instruments come out and the music starts up—nothing fancy, just something to mellow the mood as near as I can tell.

"Make Yukie an offer. If she can come up with a business plan that impresses you, run it by me with plausible budget it would call for. If I like what I hear, she gets the internship."

Two of the girls start shouting about something or other, and Taeko bursts into tears. They're overtired, aren't they. I should have known better than to hope Matron would actually do her fucking job in taking care of the sprats.

"Alright, alright. Everyone calm down." Rinako and two older girls get all up in the mix, dealing with things as best they can. The elder girls usher the brat brigade into the house, with orders to wash up and get to bed.

Taeko, of course, comes and pesters me instead. "Not a chance. Rinako said time to wash up and head to bed. So hop to. I'll still be here in the morning."

"Awww," she complains. I kiss her sweaty brow, tell her I love her, and shoo her just the same. "Alriiiiight. But I wanna sleep in with you tonight."

"That's fair." Taeko dashes off, in tow with the others.

"We need two caretakers," I say once I'm sure the sprats won't hear me. School starts next week, and the older girls need to focus on that.

"You turned out alright." Matron really doesn't like to listen—probably only caring how much this would cut into profits.

"My argument isn't what we can do without, it's what we need to thrive. Get two caretakers. Even if they only have to manage the sprats."

"While we're on the subject." Matron almost looks hopeful. "We have more space, we can legally up the number of girls we can take in." Ah, more money.

"Make it four caretakers and then I'll hear your proposal."

"Done!" Matron's winning grin hints she got the better end of the exchange. I shake my head.

"So, Mr Kamihara." I turn my attention to the man and his two. He sips his sake, unbothered, unhurried. "You're here. This is Matron, though everyone else calls her Numbers. I leave in two days if you want a ride back. I'm calling it a night."

Edgeshot continues sipping his sake.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"No sentai suit."

"Aw come on! It would—"

"Dial it back. No sentai suit."

"Could I just—"

"Am I giving you too much free reign?"

An explosive sigh tapers off into an exasperated groan. "Fine. No sentai suit. So how about tinted shades that cover the—"

"That's exactly how I define sentai suit. No. And don't even think about slipping in a cape, because I'm not having that either."

"But a cape can—"

"No. Capes. No sentai suits, no capes, no glasses that draw more attention to my face. No."

"Leather bracers that have a little compartments for more charms storage?"

"That could be interesting. Make a prototype and I'll see if I like it enough for two. Doesn't have to be leather, if you want to try something else."

Cheering and words I can't decode filter in. Sigh.

"I take it you're done with the other stuff I wanted?"

"Well duh. I even," she rattles off a dozen little things I'm not sure I want to understand, but they all sound tech geeky.

"Alright. I'll be sure to pass by when I get back." I hang up, knowing that girl is too busy drawing up some new thing and will try to coin it off on me.

Are all brilliant inventors off their rocks?

My phone rings. "What about a scouter that retracts? I could make it small enough for your charms? Or how about—"

"Breathe, woman. Just breathe. I'm not agreeing to anything more than already in the pocket. But I hear Awase was looking to upgrade those…"

Tuut tuut tuut.

I shake my head. If it were up to her, I'd be the white ranger of some mecha squadron somewhere.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The land stretches out beyond the horizon. People busy themselves ploughing and watering and planting. Cows and sheep are set out to pasture. Chickens cluck after the corn and grain raining down on their lot. Rabbits hop about, tossing their hay everywhere, excited that they're getting freshly chopped sweet peppers.

Luckily my bedroom window is north-facing, so I don't have to worry about the summer sun too much. Unluckily, I have the largest room. That means every sprat 'suddenly' couldn't sleep last night, and 'needed' to sleep in with me.

I shake my head. Taeko probably bragged that she was allowed while they were bathing or something.

Sigh. It's too late to bother trying to sleep. But it's too early to really start my day. Maybe go on a nice long run? Hmm, that's not a bad idea.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I pull the old fashion plough, dragging it through the dirt. Backbreaking work, no doubt, but an excellent workout all the same.

"Right 'ere," the farmer shouts. I slow and turn, finding him and his boys grinning at me. "Well, boys. We got er'selves a challenger 'ere. What say we 'ook you all up, see who gets to nodde side firs'." I'm so not used to understanding what they say.

Of the eight boys, all my age or younger, none of them look like they want to be left out. So with nine ploughs—why do we have nine ploughs?—with nine ploughs set at the 'appropriate distance', we're lined up and the man raises on of his four arms.

"On mark!"

The boys, all four-armed themselves, grip their plough, ready to show me what they can do.

"G'set!"

They lean into it, ready to take off. I shake my head and focus on my one plough, setting my eyes on the finish line.

"GO!"

We all take off, down the line, pulling the ploughs along like we're oxen. I'd like to call this running—it's barely a jog, so slow. But fuck is this a good workout!

"Hoooo!" I slow, finding a woman with dirty blond hair holding up her hands to slow us down.

"Ma! Who won? Who won, ma?!" I roll my eyes at the boys.

"I dunno, boys. It was close, that's for sure!" The boys all cheer, but the older ones all look back, checking the lines. They're all straight, and the little trenches dug are deep, other than the youngest boy's. "It's good to see you again, Boss Yanagi."

The boys all look confused. I'm still confused why we were racing, to be honest.

"Sorry. You probably don't recognize me without my makeup. I used to be your favourite dancer."

I cock an eyebrow. "Makeup?"

The woman motions to her face. Her hands are calloused, worn—she works herself hard.

"Geisha. Right."

The boys all laugh, one of them pats me on the back. "Come on, ma. If she don' 'member a four-arm dancer, yer face ain't gonna 'elp."

The woman sighs, tossing her four hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'm getting old. I get it."

"We lo' you jus' same, ma." The youngest boy scampers up to her and hugs her, fierce as a raging bull, even though his head barely reaches above her waist.

"'Ey, Boss Nagi. Ow's our Ai doin'? She done famour yet?"

Ai. Four arms, loves to roughhouse, strong as an ox even though she's tiny. Yeah. This explains a whole metric shitton. "She's getting there," I say, looking up at the sun peeking up over the farm house. "She got into UA Academy. Super fancy school with a bunch of super fancy people."

The boys are all smiles, but the mother is in tears.

"And she isn't stopping there either. She's already talking about colleges. Dunno what she's gonna study, but she's motivated. She'll be alright."

"Damn straight," the eldest says, patting two of his brothers. "She's a Yonju!"

"Yonju!" All boys pump their fists up, flexing their muscles. This explains so much, but it begs a million brand new questions.

"In fact. I'mma do you boys a favour. Since you beat me fair and square. How about this." I fish out my phone, checking to find it's at ninety percent charge. I dial Ai's number.

"Reiko?" Everyone's eyes light up, but the mother covers her mouth, tears pouring down her cheeks. Yeah. Guilt writ in blood. Matron, you've got so much to explain.

"Ai. You're on speaker phone. Got some adorable little brats that wanna talk." I give the phone to the eldest, who's already bragging about something and asking something and bragging some more, only for the others to practically tackle him to get in a word edgewise—all before Ai can even wrap her head around me calling her at all.

"I'mma head back. When you're done, just make sure bring my phone back to the main house."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"And this is Eizan Rokugan," Matron says. A six-eyed, middle-aged man, clearly the father of my driver yesterday, bows low. "He was your mother's lieutenant. He and his children are nothing if not trustworthy."

I bow to the man. "It's a pleasure to see you again," I say, smirking. I don't remember any of them, but this gave the last dozen lieutenants a different impression.

"Pleasure's all mine, Boss Yanagi. You used to call me uncle eyes."

"You boys aren't gonna let me live down any of that, are you?" My question is met with chuckles and guffaws. These are good folk, simple people that got tired of the elite abusing them and their land. It's no wonder mom swooped in like a godsend. "Well, we got all that pomp and bullshit outta the way. Let's get to sake and music!"

Roaring cheers fill the hall. The old syndicate's lieutenants and their spouses pump fists into the air as the geisha flit about, pouring everyone something to drink. The music starts up as everyone mingles. Ai's parents come over and properly introduce themselves. Yeah, a simple farmer and an ex-geisha—matron 'can't be bothered' with that.

Mrs Yonju hands me my phone, thanking me profusely for so precious a gift.

I hold out my hand, and Nami gives me a box with simple cell phone, I trade that for my phone. "Ai's number is already programmed in there," I say, meeting their disbelieving stares with a grin.

"Boss, this…we can't accept it. We don't even have electricity to charge it."

"We need an experienced mother to help with our sprats around here." The pair share a look, unsure what to make of me. "So I figure if Mrs Yonju can help out six hours a day, five times a week?"

The couple share another look—he looks unsure, but she looks excited.

"I don't need an answer today. Take your time, discuss it. And even if the hours are the problem, there are other little things you can do. Or even if you just need to come by to charge the phone so you can talk to your daughter. It's fine."

Mrs Yonju hugs the box to her chest, tears in her eyes again. They excuse themselves, just in time for two men to come over, one holding a little girl in his arms.

"Boss Yanagi. Matsuo Hiraki and my husband Kisho. Used to be your mom's HR manager."

"So that's why Matron skimped on introducing you." We share a laugh, and he confirms that the two of them never got along. "This is perfect. Listen, I need you to start tomorrow."

"Of course!" The husbands share a look, beaming.

"I need a proper system set up for everyone. I'm talking names, resumes, and plausible niches they can fill. And I mean everyone of working age. I'm sending Yukie Okimasa up to start sorting things out. And she'll need all the intel you can get her."

"Hmm. Okimasa's little girl. She anything like her mother?"

"Cold. Calculating. Makes the hard decisions in a split second, for good or for ill."

"Sounds like her, yeah." The man shakes his head, smiling. "Alright, Boss. I'll handle it."

"Good. And once the adults are properly profiled, I need you to check all middle and high school students here. See what their strengths are, see how we can help maximize that."

He shares a look with his husband, both cautious and hesitant. "Boss?"

"Yukie's in UA's Business Course. She's going to need a lot of both brain and brawn behind her. You will, of course, report any questionable suggestions and/or ventures directly to me. But I see no issue helping our people spread their wings, so to speak."

His gaze softens. "Yes, Boss."

Edgeshot with Rokugan comes just as—ooh, what's his name again?—leaves. "Reiko."

"Mr Kamihara?"

"I need to discuss a plausible training camp hosted here."

"Oh?"

"You have the land I need. You produce the food to drive down costs. And my camp would provide all the security you could hope for. What I offer is simple. Allow me a sizable lot, I'll put in the start-up and provide the students and teachers. In exchange for waiving rent, I'll turn your security force into a small ninja army."

My eyes narrow. "You think the league makes similar moves?"

"It's all that makes sense. And I'll need you to discuss the plan and ramifications with Nezu. See if UA can supply arms."

"I'm not putting my people in a warzone." Rokugan and the other lieutenants listening in breathe a sigh of relief.

"Not asking you to. This place would become a secure location for myself and those I believe I can trust implicitly. So we can train and house the numbers I fear we'll need. The police will no doubt also ramp things up, but a nest egg can't hurt."

"You have approval from the PSC?" This is definitely something the Hero Public Safety Commission would need to know about.

"I do not."

"Then no. Get approval from them, off the books if you feel it prudent, and then we'll talk."

Mr Kamihara's lips twitch upward. It's subtle, all the harder to notice under his mask, but there. "And that includes you housing an army?"

"I don't house an army. This is family. And we always look out for family, eh boys?"

All saucers are raised heavenwards. "To family!"

"TO FAMILY!"

Mr Kamihara reaches into his shirt and pulls out an expansive envelope, almost as thick as my wrist. "All PSC documents and a signed agreement with UA to supply arms and training gear. All we needed was a location we feel is secure."

I smirk. "This is off the books, isn't it."

"We're under strict orders to keep it off the radar. But we'd have full PSC and imperial support in the matter."

"Then there are other such bases."

"I can only speculate."

Hmm…If they were smart, they'd have one in every region. Maybe even every prefecture if they can swing it. But keeping those kinds of numbers hidden would be impossible. "A suggestion. Baroness Shishida would be most sympathetic to such an endeavour, should she learn of its true intent and legality. A careful word in her ear might be just what you need. Perhaps even the Shiozaki assassins of Kanagawa would prove vital."

"Then you understand why I approached UA."

"And why you approached me." I nod. It's not as if the man is in anyway family—shared blood or no. "Now that you mention it, it explains Nezu's leniency with me as well."

Edgeshot nods, his face once again a blank mask.

I beckon to my HR manager. He'd be far more familiar with laws and regulations and the like. The man comes, questions in his eyes. "Change of plan. You start tonight." The envelope hovers out of Edgeshot's hand and into his. "Go over every bit of that. We'll have a meeting tomorrow evening after you put your daughter to bed. It isn't a lot of time."

"I'll handle it, Boss. If I may? I see my old HR team here, including legal. I'd like to rope them all in to ensure we miss nothing."

"Do it."

The man bows and heads over to a group already frowning thoughtfully. They don't even exchange words, following the man out to get to work immediately.

I beckon to one of the geisha, she saunters over, bowing elegantly. "I need one or two girls ensuring they are settled. Food, tea, coffee. Whatever they need, have it catered to."

"With pleasure, Boss Yanagi." The woman bows and rushes over to the geisha that greets me every time I enter—she bows reverently to the woman I spoke to, and heads out immediately.

"Rokugan. Meeting, tomorrow at noon. You and all lieutenants. We need to make this work without us sticking our necks out or getting our fingers burned."

"Makes sense." Rokugan nods, grinning.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sigh. I plop into the car, still recovering from the wall to wall meetings I've had over the last few days and massaging my aching head. For some reason, Mr Kamihara is once again beside me, but he looks as stoic as he has been.

It isn't that I'm physically tired, just mentally exhausted.

Sigh.

"You'll grow old before your time if you keep sighing." Mr Kamihara thinks himself the comic relief. Are we there yet?

Two suit-wearing men get in, sitting in the row just in front of me. A has six-eyed brunet and a four-armed blond. They look over their shoulder to me and nod respectfully before shutting the doors.

As the car pulls away from my supposed three-day vacation, a sence of dread washes over me. Now, not only do I have to deal with the general drama of high school, but I also have a metric fuckton of shit on the brain. From farming concerns, to training regimens for my people, to security systems that I understand all of dick regarding.

**_8-8_**

* * *

On arriving at UA, Genma and Channa stand on the sidewalk awaiting us. Nami opens my door again, no doubt after deeming it 'safe enough'. Channa comes running, glomping me and holding me tight.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah." Her little voice loops over itself again. It's crazy, but even at my height, it isn't hard to tell she's just a little girl.

"Boss?" Genma comes over, questions in his bloodshot eyes. "It's your call. You need me here?"

Sigh. Channa deserves to be around kids her age. "We can handle this side. When you get there, report to Mrs Yonju. She'll get you settled in."

Genma nods.

"And Channa?" I gently push her back, smiling my brightest for her. "You let me know the second any of my sprats are mean or are dumb enough to pick on you, okay?" She nods, tears spilling down her cheeks. I thumb them away and press a kiss to her brow. "Hey. When you get there? Ask for Taeko. I'm sure she and Rinako will get you settled in. Alright?"

She violently shakes her head, no, holding me even tighter as sobs wrack her world. Little rolled up fingers clutch every fold in my clothes they can hold. All I can do is hold her, and make soft sussing sounds to quell the brewing storm.

"It's alright." Kisses pressed to her brow and temple and crown. "It's alright. Your daddy's gonna be there with you. And you're gonna make the most amazing friends. I promise."

It takes some doing, but between Genma and me, we get Channa into the car, and buckle her up properly. She keeps waving at me through the window, barely visible through the tint even as the motorcade pulls away.

Gods, let this be the right move for her.

**_8-8_**

* * *

My slippers clap against linoleum-looking flooring as I make my way down an otherwise empty corridor. I've long lost patience with finding nothing online, and I am not paying thousands of Yen just to read what may well be pointlessly inane babblings on what they perceive about reality.

Nami is, of course, with me. But for some reason Rokugan and Yonju are as well. Apparently, the one is no longer enough.

Sigh. People seriously need to chill the fuck out.

I enter the library, and head straight for the check-out desk. A stern-looking woman in her fifties, I guess, rights her glasses and glares up at me from her computer screen.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" Her tone suggests she doesn't think I really need help, or that she'd rather not help me regardless.

"Yeah, hi. Looking for academic papers on ghost-like quirks, preferably on psychological effects thereof."

The woman frowns. Her narrowed eyes flicker to how I hold my arms, to my eye patch—this one is a white one, but I'm not sure if that helps or hurts whatever she hopes/fears to find.

"Jun can show you." The woman's eyes flicker over to one side, to a girl pushing a cart full of books.

I'm not even going to ask. "Thank you." I walk over to the cart. Curiously, this girl has white hair, but other than her UA uniform, there isn't much I can make out about her. Though the thigh-highs and long-sleeve does make me wonder if she has some mutant quirk that makes her immune to the scorching temperature. It's air conditioned in here, but she'd still have to walk back to her dorm in that!

"Excuse me, miss?" The girl meeps and drops the book she was just putting away. Must be super uncomfortable around people. It would explain why she'd rather help out in the library, I guess.

I levitate the book up from the floor, putting it right back into her frozen in place hand. She doesn't grab it, for some reason. I lay it on the cart for her to find once she's calmed down, or whatever.

"Yeah, hi. I'm looking for the academic section? Looking for papers on GLCs and psyche effects."

She clears her throat, her arms wrapping around her middle for some reason.

"Oi. Seriously. Chill. Just point and I'll be outta your hair."

She turns to me, slowly. Agonizingly slowly. Sigh. Maybe I should have asked if there's some kind of computer I could reference, because between the snobby bitch and this skittish…

A ghastly, bone white face. Beady coal eyes peer through a curtain of alabaster hair she clearly hides behind.

A throat clears. Smokey grey tongue flickers over lips so white her teeth appear yellow by contrast. "The. Academic section?"

"Ye." I cough into my hand, finding my throat suddenly scratchy and my mouth dry. "Yeah. Uh. Looking for studies on ghost-like quirks," her eyes widen, "and psychological effects."

She eyes my forearms, still horizontal with my hands hanging as they please. She eyes my charm bracelet, and Ichi—Ichi's blood red eyes stare right back at her.

"That's." The girl shakes her head, as if to chase the cobwebs. "GLQs and psychology. You're looking for Kaminara's work?"

"Unn." My heart races, stomach does little somersaults and lobs itself in my throat, my palms suddenly sweaty. "I. Couldn't find much. Online."

"Yeah, everything that isn't biased is always behind a pay wall. It makes it hard for us to find much of anything."

Tears well up.

Us.

Us. People like me. People like Tae. Us. There's 'us' here at UA.

"Unn."

"Unfortunately we don't keep Kaminara's work. Not enough interest. Especially since we don't have too many students showing an affinity for psychology to justify it by that route." Her voice is totally different now. Calm, soothing. Like a PC's fan whirring in the dark at three AM. "I'm Jun Kajiyama, by the way."

"Ah. Uh, Rei—"

"Reiko Yanagi. You're in One-B, the hero course. Vlad King's homeroom, right?"

"Unn."

"I," her cheeks glow bright pink and she smiles, "watched you during the sports festival." Her smile dims, as if a thought ghosted across her mind, but she perks up just as quickly. "I was. I was so happy I wasn't the only one here."

'Only one'? Suspicion mingles with hope in the most excruciating way. And the way she nervously bites her luscious lip, how her beady eyes drink me in…

"You doing anything later?" The words flop off my tongue before I can help it.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 19_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: And there we have it. A ninja plotting ninja things. A ghost haunting the library. And Reiko being pulled in so many directions at once. So let's see how this all plays out for her.  
_**

**_R&R darlings. It helps me to see what you guys think._**


	20. The girl behind the mask

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 20—The girl behind the mask**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Mei's cackling echoes through the Development Studio, setting her classmates on edge.

"She isn't usually this bad," one of the boys says.

"You've just never seen her with a hero willing to try her 'super cute babies'," a girl chimes in, making an exaggerated show of 'air quotes'.

I just roll my eyes, and wait for her to stop piling more gadgets and gizmos on the table for me to try out, so I can actually get her attention.

"Right! Earrings!" Sigh.

"Mei."

"So Power Loader didn't think any kind of specialized metal was needed, but I'm still not convinced. So I went ahead and—"

"Mei."

"Don't interrupt. I went ahead and made—"

"Mei."

"Made six different types. This is a bamboo set with hanging bars that would totally—"

"I'm not changing here. So, is there anything I need to know or report back on? Or is it just adjustments and whatnot?"

Mei blinks. "You're…not fighting me?"

"Everything here is what we agreed I'd try?"

She blinks again. Her eyes narrow, corners of her mouth curl upward; eyebrow cocks and questions are ready to fire. "What's her name?"

I blink. I raise my hand, showing my charm bracelet. "Ichi."

Smirk blossoms into a smile; her eyes twinkle, wordlessly telling me she's onto me.

Lips purse as I look towards the door.

Smile blooms into a full-on grin when my gaze flickers back. "Alright. Come see me over the weekend, once you've had a chance to test it properly. And text me if you have any questions?"

I swallow the frog in my throat. "Unn."

**_8-8_**

* * *

My desk is littered with little boxes. Masks and half-masks made of cloth, steel, porcelain—definitely not wearing that porcelain one, it'd shatter with the slightest touch. Earrings made of bamboo and metal and…what looks like droplets of water? Curtains are drawn so I can comfortable go through it all without my makeup on—trying half these things with makeup in the sunlight is just inviting trouble.

Ichi hovers around to give me every angle on how I look, trying to figure out if I like the bamboo earrings. Long and almost stringy, if Mei didn't tell me they were bamboo, I wouldn't have guessed. They feel comfortable, which is surprising, but I don't really like how they look.

I take them out, setting them back into their little box for safekeeping. It isn't like Mei to design earrings. She's usually more for utilitarian stuff. Still, not complaining.

Closing the box and setting it aside, I open another little box. This one has understated danglies. Six of them, but paired by different lengths. The shortest slips into the lowest piercing, and I have Ichi hover closer so I can get a good look. It almost looks like a thin chain hanging from my ear, with the last link large enough for my charms to slip into. It's really thin, and super light—not at all what I'd expect from Mei's handiwork. She's always been a 'bigger is better' type.

More curious still, is the back to lock the earring in place. It's not the loop kind that lets part of the rod stick out. It's more a ball back, so only the rounded edge would risk touching my skin. Definitely a warranted safety measure, in my not so humble opinion. But that isn't something Mei would consider. Earrings, yeah sure. Anything that she can tinker with she'd at least try once.

I slip all six in, turning this way and that to see how they look. The tips dangle about, but don't really make any noise when they hit each other. Though they're different lengths, the tips line up perfectly thanks to the elevation differences with my piercings—ears are funny like that.

So that's why Mei took all those pictures and weird measurements.

Figuring this is the better bet, but I'll definitely go through all options later, I pick up one of the masks. It's a fox-styled one, but with screens for eyeholes. That won't work with my quirk. My left eye needs to take in photons that directly bounce off the target I want to affect, so screens just won't cut it.

The next one, also a fox-mask but snow white. The porcelain one. Thanks, no. I set that aside with the first one.

The next one is a half-mask, one that only covers the top half, so it should work well with my gas masks. But it's pink, of all colours.

I roll my eyes, but don the mask all the same. It's a cat-styled mask, but only hides what's under it. It has no purpose whatsoever. Not my style, so that gets set aside as well.

The next one is a full mask. Also fox styled, with short pointy ears. With bells. Little silver bells. Three hanging from each ear. The mask itself is completely white, with a cloth-like portion that covers my head and neck, but leaves room for my earrings to hang out. The inner tip of the ear is black, with two black dots, one for each eyebrow, and the kanji for 'wrath' under the left 'eye', also black. I'm guessing, but it almost reminds me of the arctic fox? And it's soft, pliable, like rubber but something else entirely.

The strange part, is that this mask has no eyeholes. It has no mouth hole either. The cloth-like substance feels like it has little grooves, like vinyl, but is flexible and soft like silk. I look inside, finding straps meant to fasten it to my head, and a gas mask-like portion to cover my eyes and mouth and nose and ears. The ear cover is a little weird, though. Like it's meant to slip into the concha, leaving most of the ear exposed—makes sense if she means to allow for more piercings on my part.

It's most bizarre mask I've ever seen. So of course I'm using this one!

The mask phases around my head, and Ichi comes closer to tighten the straps. It's all kinds of weird, feeling trapped in here. Ichi hovers around. I look like some mannequin on display. But the drain from my left eye would sooooooo much more manageable with this kind of darkness—it's like having an eye patch on steroids!

Gas attacks should be negated with this. Unless the toxins are absorbed through my skin, but my cat suit should handle that bit quite well. The league already clearly showed they aren't against chemical warfare.

I turn this way and that. Ichi watches carefully as my earrings dangle about, still plainly visible.

Yes, this should work nicely.

I phase the mask off me and hover it onto my bed—definitely going with that. Now. How to make sure I can hear and see? Ichi can act as my eyes, for the most part. It'd take quite some practice, but I should manage alright.

Or maybe I can possess the mask, and use the mask itself as my eyes? Hmm, could be interesting. And it might well allow me depth perception without feeling the drain. Dunno how it'll affecting my hearing, but a few training sessions with it should help me figure that out. I'm more curious how in the hell I'm going to speak with that on. At best my voice will be mutated beyond recognition; at worse I'll be functionally mute.

Hmm. Ichi started out with only one functioning eye. It's possible she'll unlock more as I train with her?

Sigh. This is why we need studies done on GLCs, so we don't have to reinvent the fucking wheel.

Whatever. Earrings, handled. Mask, handled. I pick up the bracer. It feels stiff, plastic-y. I strap it to my left forearm, curious with the little strap that runs between my thumb and index finger. It covers everything from my elbow to my knuckles. I pull the lace snug, and it ties itself.

It makes my forearm look thicker, not sure how I feel about that just yet. Either way, I loosen the toggle—that's not going to work at all—and check the compartment. Hmm. Looks like enough space for some twenty charms.

Hmm. That could be interesting. But the design clashes with my hero costume. I'll need to have Mei revamp this entirely. I want the charms to be kept on the inner arm, so I can still use the added padding on the outer arm to defend myself, if it comes to that. And the toggle thing, just no. But it's otherwise perfect.

I phase the bracer off me, laying it on my desk.

My cat suit looks pretty much the same, if of the full-body variety. I ditch the hoodie and shorts, getting into my new suit—the back-zipper is new, and this is far more form-contoured than my last one. It feels just like the vinyl-cloth thing from the mask, though. And it covers down to my ankles, like a wetsuit almost.

Hmm. Wetsuit. Is that what this is really about? Well, I did say suited for submersion. Probably where she got the idea.

Ichi works the zipper for me and hovers about so I can get a good look. There's a little hole for my thumbs to slip through. My hands and feet are still very much exposed. It's comfortable. Hmm, there are gloves than come with it. I hover those over and slip into them. This should definitely remove the need for makeup entirely. I just need some proper footwear—maybe I can bother Mei for tabi boots with rubber soles? I would definitely let me run around without my wooden shoes, if something happens to them, or if I need to be sneaky.

I turn this way and that, getting a proper eyeful through Ichi. Yes, this will work. I phase through my cat suit, tossing it on the bed.

Nami cocks an eyebrow. I narrow my eyes—what's that even about?

"Bra."

I look down, finding my boobs on full display. Well, it's not like I have anything Nami's never seen before—we bathe together for shit's sake.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Audibly plopping into my chair in the common room draws Kaede's attention. "What'd you do?"

Sigh. "Just tired, sis."

She eyes my new earrings and the charms hanging from each of them. Only Ichi looks altered, so she likely doesn't suspect anything yet. Everyone gathers to the tables, so Kaede heads back into the kitchen to bring the other dishes.

I sigh again, glad she didn't make a big deal of it. Besides, possessing my mask isn't what's so damn draining, it's getting used to seeing through my eye, Ichi's eyes, and my mask's eye. It's…sigh.

It's the entire reason I haven't possessed my other charms yet. This alone is…it's nothing like possessing those rats. I could piggy the strain onto their brains—tiny though they were. With inanimate objects, there's no brain. So no hope there. It's all on me.

I scoop up some food, filling my plate best I can. This feels like I've been staring directly into the sun with my left eye, and possibly fell asleep that way.

Fuck. This is what I get for not keeping up with those exercises mom taught me. Then again, fuck her—her own fucking fault for…

Sigh.

I scoop some pork into my mouth and chew my frustrations away. Fills my tummy, replenishes my energy, and somehow the drain on my mind eases with it as well. And that's not even getting started on…

I sigh, dreamily for once. Jun Kajiyama. We're supposed to meet up in an hour.

Fuck. We're supposed to meet up in an hour. And I have no idea how to even begin explaining why we won't be allowed to be alone, not even in the fucking bathroom!

Sigh.

My phone rings. I check the number, finding Ai's the one calling. "Ai?"

"Reiko. I know you're sitting down to eat. So please don't talk. Just. Just listen, okay?"

I scoop up some salad, letting her hear it crunching as I eat.

"I screwed up. And I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to cope with. With everything. I mean, it was scary when it was just happening to UA, but then they targeted One-A. And then they targeted both A and B and I knew. I knew you'd just…"

Even with her crying on the other side, I keep scooping up food. Whatever she has to say, it seems super important to her. That means either Mei or, more likely, Yonju warned her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I." She keeps on keeping, struggling every step of the way to put into words how overwhelmed she is. "And after all that, you were still so kind to us. And ma's been calling me every day. And she told me how you didn't. How you didn't even. And I just."

"Reiko, please. Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, give me another chance. I'll make it up to you. I swear, I'll make this right."

More crunchy lettuce enters my mouth. For a long moment, all I hear is words devolving into unintelligibility.

"Rei, I'm sorry." Ever the same plea. I feel regret, my conscience gnaws at me; forgive me so I don't feel bad for hurting you. "I'm so, so sorry, Reiko."

Swallow, dab napkin against lips, clear throat. "Just so we're clear. What are you apologizing for?"

Sputtering. Half-formed words in no clear order. At least Yukie made sense. Statistics of long distance relationships, the need for her to push herself to be the best, the allure of so distinguished an academy accepting her. It hurt her to hurt me, so she lied to let me hide in my anger—to shield me, best she could in the situation.

Ai doesn't have even that.

"Matron came clean. About you, about what she told your parents. So I get it." Yui and Itsuka share a look, curious what I'm talking about. "The new semester starts tomorrow. Focus on that." And I hang up.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The streetlights flicker to life. Clear sky looms overhead, the last rays of sunlight receding. Jun stands on up ahead, just past the UA's main gate. Hoodie up and hands stuffed into her pockets to shield her from the bane of our existence.

I stroll along, unhurried but curious why Itsuka and Yui decided to tag along. Jun spots us, but her eyes are more on them than on me—she swallows nervously.

Sigh. Yeah, she probably doesn't have a whole lot better experience with people than I do.

"Hi." I stop at a comfortable distance from her, and pull my hoodie down to reveal my face. My makeup-less face with my hair pulled back into a ponytail and my black eye patch with a white skull on it and my earrings with my charms on them…and my tattoo.

Jun works her mouth, but can't quite make sense of what she's seeing.

"Makeup. With heavy SPF. And the grey stuff is wash-out hair goo." Her eyes flicker to my hands, but quickly back to my face, to my tattoo. "My classmates. Itsuka Kendo and Yui Kodai. My bodyguards. Nami, Rokugan, and Yonju,. If you have questions, now's the time."

Jun's gaze sweeps over my group. "They. They know?"

Brow furrows, head jerks back.

Jun shakes her head, as if chasing the cobwebs. She smiles, her eyes warm and welcoming. "I'm. Jun Kajiyama. From One-C. It's an honour to meet you."

"You're from General studies," Yui says, putting herself in between me and Jun. "Are you trying to worm your way into the Hero Course?"

Jun's eyes widen, her jaw drops. Even from behind Yui, it isn't hard to see the shock and awe.

"Answer the question. Are you using Reiko to get on good terms with the Hero Course students? You wouldn't be the first or the last."

"No." Jun's voice, skittish and unsure, washes over my hearing. She pulls back her hoodie, her locks dancing about in the evening breeze. Dark eyes, awash in curiosity, sweep over us. Soft, full lips jerk upwards into a nervous smile. "I do. I do have. Questions?"

"Alright. Would you feel more comfortable if you asked a friend to come with you?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

The café isn't too busy just now. Yet, we take a nice, quiet table in the back. The waitress takes our order, as I study this Shinso. He looks supremely uncomfortable, though he tries to mask that with annoyed glances towards Jun. His indigo hair is just as messy as during the sports fest, and the bags under his eyes haven't improved much.

Jun, for her part, keeps playing with her napkin. Sigh. She doesn't have a clue how to even begin dealing with this so many people being here, let alone the annoyed glares Itsuka and Yui throw Shinso's direction.

As the waitress turns away, I address the elephant in the room. "Please excuse my classmates. They've been a bit protective of me lately." Itsuka elbows me, throwing me a rakish grin. Yui is too busy glaring at Jun and Shinso. "So, for the sake of transparency. Let's just get this out of the way quickly. No, they don't care that you have a GLQ. They might be annoyed with Shinso here for using his quirk on our classmate, though. I'm not sticking up for him on that."

"Oi. That's a bit harsh, don't you think," Shinso says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You denied Shoda his shot, denied him use of his quirk, and denied him a chance to be scouted by hero agencies." I glare at him, but he can't bring himself to look me in the eye. "On top of that, you think your quirk is your ticket to fame while we spent the last months focusing almost exclusively on rescue, legal, police procedures, and first aid. If you want to be a hero using only your quirk, have at. But Mr Kan would chew you out for dependency, and then send you packing for lack of heroic fortitude."

Itsuka and Yui nod, agreeing. Shinso slumps back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

Jun's cheeks redden and puff up. "Unn." She nods, tears welling up as she looks away. "Sorry. I. Shinso's the only one that doesn't. Treat me different, so. So I thought."

"Yeah, I figured." I lean back crossing my legs under the table. "Look. I've got nothing against Shinso, I've got nothing against you. I'm just excited to be able to talk to someone that gets it, you know?"

Yui and Itsuka look to me, unasked questions obvious in their eyes.

"So, how about we all chill the fuck out, enjoy our desserts, and try to get along for an hour. It's not too much to ask, right?"

Itsuka's eyes narrow. She looks from Shinso to Jun to me, to Yonju and Nami and Rokugan. Her brow knits, a sullen nod suggests she figured out something she's obviously been missing.

"So, Kajiyama," Yui stares unblinking, "are you into girls?"

Sigh. "You don't have to answer th—"

"I." Jun blushes up a storm, wrapping her arms around her middle and leaning back. Her eyes flicker to me, and she blushes even deeper.

I roll my eyes, already knowing the answer.

_**8-8**_

* * *

"Listen up everyone! Stay in line and move promptly into position!" Jeez. Engine-legs must have high blood pressure. "I want to see order!"

Class A makes their way down the hall, right in our direction. Of course, Monoma gets a glint in his eyes—someone's about to stir up trouble again. Isn't he.

He dashes ahead, silent as death. No wonder he chose Phantom Thief as his hero name—the boy's a natural. "I heard a little rumour about Class One-A."

Itsuka looks to me, obviously hoping for some backup. I hold up my hands in surrender. "Mr Kan doesn't want me using my quirk on classmates, remember?" Our class rep sighs and trudges off after our errant idiot.

"TWO PEOPLE!" Jeez. Where does he get the energy to antagonize people like that? "YOU HAD TWO PEOPLE FAIL THE LICENCING EXAM, YOU LOSERS!"

"Bet you were the only one in your class to fail. Just like in the final, huh?" Red-hair takes a faux thinking pose, no doubt trying to shut our blondie up with a gotcha. Sigh. As much as I don't understand girls, boys might as well be from another fucking planet.

Monoma laughs and turns away from Class A, looking smug as he pleases. That he doesn't see Itsuka's building disgust is totally on him.

"Ha! Actually." Monoma spins with a flourish. "Every one of us passed. We've pulled ahead of you big shots."

Yui and I share a look, both of us wondering what is wrong with Monoma—but mostly wondering how in the hell One-A had anyone fail that exam. It was all about teamwork, the most foundational element of hero work. How could they not work effortlessly together after a few months?

"According to Teacher Vlad we'll have classes together this semester. Doesn't it sound like fun? I'm looking forward to it." Pony looks too innocent, too carefully arranging her face. Too hopeful this will be the splash she needs to really shine. Sigh. Inbound Monoma-sponsored fuck-up.

And oh look. Monoma leans in and whispers something into her ear.

I elbow Yui and nod to Pony, knowing this is going to interesting—if nothing else.

"Touch me and I'll pummel you till your mama doesn't know ya!"

Monoma, of course, cheers her on, giving her the thumbs up and making the usual ass of himself. We've warned Pony. Time and again. Monoma is an ass, stop listening to him.

"Stop filling her mind with crazy." Itsuka chops Monoma, knocking him out. Again. Yeah, this is definitely a thing.

"Hey! We're trying to get through back here." Ah, Shinso. Engine-legs starts dishing out orders, again. But really, there's more than enough space. Shinso is just being as much of an ass as Monoma. Well, to One-A. So that really isn't my problem to solve.

One-D makes their way down the hall, most of the class glaring at Shinso for starting trouble. Jun gives me an apologetic smile, clearly uncomfortable with her ass of a classmate. I wave, unbothered. It's not like we don't have our troublemaker to reign in, after all.

"I honestly can't believe how uncool you are," Shinso continues stirring the bees.

One-A murmurs amongst themselves, meekly getting out of the idiot peacock's way as he struts his splayed out feathers. But mostly, I'm wondering what in the hell I'm gonna do with my mask. I mean, leaving it in the dorm puts so much fucking strain on me, but carrying it on my charm bracelet isn't much easier.

At least Ichi knows to hover just enough to not bounce around too much and get me motion sick.

Sigh. Well, I made my bed. Best to lay in it.

"Oh. Hey, Yanagi." Shinso stops right in front of me. He eyes my charm bracelet. "Why not carry that one on your earring?"

I facepalm. Fucking duh!

"Thanks. Try not to antagonize anyone. If promoted, you'll need to work with us. And bad blood isn't a good starting point."

He rubs the back of his head. "Thanks. Will keep that in mind."

**_8-8_**

* * *

The whole school assembles out on the field. The start of the second semester, so this is likely orientation. Or something.

Principle Nezu comes out and starts talking. About his fur. Seriously. And with Monoma snickering about two One-A students missing—Midoriya and explosion-boy, this really isn't a good start. Hero Work Studies is brought up, but it seems it's available only to second and third years.

Tread lightly into that big bad world is the basic takeaway, I suppose. I'm more curious about Principle Nezu being on a stand to reach up to the mic.

Mr Kan comes on stage, and introduces the Extracurricular Guidance Councillor. Who only gets out, "Last night. Two students." And the rest is all barks and growls and noises. He looks like a pissed off great dane…if mixed with a pit bull. With a lion's mane.

Still, he makes sense. They had no business being out after curfew, let alone causing mass destruction in the training ground. Though he admits he's grateful they didn't destroy the dorms or main building, he's more than a little upset and will subject the next perpetrators to a harsher punishment than 'a mere three-day house arrest'.

I nod, agreeing with him.

Mr Kan taps his shoulder and Hound Dog skulks off, clearly fuming. Mr Kan gives a brief rundown of what was just said, for some reason, and declares orientation over, ordering us back to class.

"That was weird. Hound Dog was so eloquent about it."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Good morning, class." Mr Kan stands tall in front of his desk.

"Good morning, Mr Kan," we announce in unison. Well, back to the daily grind.

"Starting today, it's back to our regular classes and training schedules. None of you are surprised, I'm sure, but it has to be said. That means, after class it's back to the gym for extra training." I grin, liking the sound of that. "Weekends, as per the norm, are yours to plan. I have the gym booked for Saturdays and Sundays, from eight to noon, for extra training. If you're interested, there will be a list in our common room. Just sign on to whichever training you want."

"Mr Kan?" I raise my hand. "Is it possible for extra quirk training sessions? I have new gear that I need to practice with."

"That's exactly what the weekend sessions are for, Yanagi. And you still have your scheduled heroics lessons. I don't want any of my students going out on their own and following the bad apples, understood?"

"Yes, Mr Kan."

"Good. Today is all lectures. So no matter how hard it seems, I need you to focus. You've gotten your first leg up against One-A, do not lose that moment. And keep in mind, training this semester will be harsher than before. I expect all of you to go Plus Ultra!"

"Yes, Mr Kan!" Well, everyone's all fired up. That's good.

"Mr Kan?" Shishida raises his hand. "Could you explain more about the Hero Work Studies? Principle Nezu didn't elaborate on the matter, and I confess my curiosity is piqued." It's like an internship, but more intense. Isn't that obvious?

"It's like your internship, but more," Mr Kan says, crossing his arms. I nod.

All hands go up, but mine.

Mr Kan sighs. "Think of it like this. During your internship, you were allowed to see how the agency works. You maybe did some basic patrols or helped around the agency. But that was it, right? No dangerous work, no hands-on arrests. Correct?"

Everyone nods.

"Hero Work Studies is more like being a sidekick. If your assigned Pro Hero is helping with a natural disaster, you'll be there. If your assigned Pro Hero is chasing villains, you'll be there. If your assigned Pro Hero is infiltrating a Villain's base, you'll be there. It's as close to signing with a Pro Agency as you can get before graduating, and that comes with all the risks associated. It's why first years have never been allowed, no provisional licenses. That isn't the case this year, but at the same time, there's no precedent to fall back on. So, UA hasn't decided if it's allowable for you. You'll know if and when that changes. Until then, assume it's disallowed until next year and focus on the task at hand."

Everyone nods, settling back down.

"Yanagi. Your hand didn't go up?"

"Googled it as soon as I sat down," I admit. Setsuna turns around, laughter in her eyes.

"Not a bad plan. Knowledge is its own reward. But never be afraid to ask questions all the same. There is a lot of misinformation out there, especially on the internet. So mind what you read, and double check all sources."

My hand goes up. "It was the Hero Public Safety Commission's website."

"Touché, Yanagi. Now. I'd like you all to bear two things in mind going forward. First. Networking is everything. Even with how hard I drive you to outdo Class A, I don't want you antagonizing them. They're your rivals, meant to motivate all of you to do better, work harder, and aim to outcompete. But they are your colleagues just the same."

I blink. That's new.

"As I said last night, you'll have classes with this this semester. You'll be pitted against them during trainings Eraser and I are planning, along with interscholastic training sessions in the works. With Seiai, Shiketsu, and hopefully others as well. I want all of you to be on your best behaviour, understood?"

"Yes, Mr Kan."

"Good. Now, to kick off the new semester. Let's start with personal goals over the coming weeks. Kendo. As our current class leader, we'll start with you. What do you want to accomplish?"

"I have three goals in mind, Mr Kan. I need more contacts, so I have a few lunches planned with Support, as well as Business. I've contacted Iwabumi, and inquired about perhaps doing another commercial with her, to boost my popularity and to increase my odds of signing with a pro agency. And, because I hate commercials, I'll be looking into lessons for street bikes. Everything from maintenance, to traffic laws, and taking driving lessons."

"Interesting. Send me an email to remind me, but I think I can help on the mechanic lessons." Itsuka beams, liking the sound of that. Hmm. I could ask one of my boys to help her with driving lessons. It shouldn't be too much of an issue if it's on private land, right? Better look into that, just to be sure. "Yanagi, you stole into second place. You're up."

I nod, wondering about that. "I have meetings set up with Mei from Support. We're working on improving my gear. It's why I need more quirk training sessions. I plan on asking either Thirteen or Cementoss for more water rescue training, since my new gear will allow for aqueous terrain, even in direct sunlight. I've also contacted Edgeshot, to arrange more specialized trainings. So he's been keeping in contact with Principle Nezu to make sure our trainings don't hamper my education. I may have to make a few more trips up north as well, but I expect those will transpire solely on weekends or vacations during the semester."

"Excellent, Yanagi. I take it your new earrings are related to that?"

"They are." I tap Ichi and my mask, both of which are intently studying everyone around me. "So I ask that everyone please be patient with me over the coming weeks. I add to my charms, but it's made me more irritable than normal. And the influx of information is still a bit much. There's a chance I'll need to take a familiar to help spread the load, but I haven't looked into the legality of that here at UA."

"By 'familiar', I take it you mean an animal?" I nod. "Hmm. Hound Dog is the one you want for that. He has the paperwork and, besides Principle Nezu, he has the final say. I like that you both are contacting the pro heroes from your internship. But don't overlook the possibility of making new contacts as well. Shishida, you're up."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I squirm in my seat, on the bus en route to the USJ. Even with my hero case propped between my calves, I can't seem to sit still. Never once have I ever been able to really take part in water rescue—makeup never let me. Hell, swimming was a hard no as a general rule. I mean, can you trust water-fast makeup when even a microscopic failure leads to, at a minimum, third degree burns?

And this is going to be the first time I wear my new suit. That makes me super nervous. I mean, what if—

"Hey," Yui's hand takes my mine, "you'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise."

Tension evaporates with a sigh. "Thanks."

Yui smiles, bobbing her head. "Is there anything you want me to look out for? A sign it's getting too much?"

"I." I shake my head, trying to jolt myself awake. "I don't know. Ichi can't touch the water, so I'll have her on recon. And my mask is…She's mostly nervous her intake valves will jam."

Yui tilts her head to one side and blinks.

"I know. It's super weird. I explained that Mei designed her for aqueous environs, but she doesn't feel her coating is thick enough to prevent rust. No matter how often I tell her none of her base materials are at risk of oxidation."

"They. If you possess them, they come alive?"

"Well, yeah?" I thought that was obvious. "I mean, don't expect them to win the Nobel Prize for quantum mechanics, but every emotion I'm capable of is in their repertoire."

"Huh. So why didn't you name your mask?"

My mouth opens, ready to form words. Finger extends to accentuate the underlying point. I didn't name Ichi anything nice, because that's… what I was taught. They were 'things', numbers; emotional intelligence be damned.

Sigh.

"Good point." I look out the window, at the USJ as we approach.

"Rei?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

**_8-8_**

* * *

On the deck of the ship, in the middle of the miniature lake. I stand ready, sort of. My kimono was left in my hero case; no point in getting it wet. So I'm just here, in my mask, with my sheathed sword strapped against my back for a right handed draw. My new waterproof utility belt filled with condiments ready for me to pig out. And covered from head to toe.

The whole class stares, confused looks and silent exchanges being the order of the day. If they say anything, I can't tell. My mask blots out all sounds, and I'm not even remotely sure how to combat that. Ichi hovers around, studying the water below. Nearly ten metres deep, from my estimation.

Sigh.

No time like the present. I jump over the ledge and land feet first in the cold water. A splash from above, one I feel more than hear. Yui and Pony dive down, ready to assist at a moment's notice.

Sigh.

It's too sweet for words, of course. But I'm not sure how to actually feel about any of this. With all my heavy gear, I sink to the bottom of the 'lake'. My new boots touch down on the gravelly lakebed, my big toes wiggling and taking the splits up and down to manipulate the strange material.

A step forward, my body struggles to keep up with my feet. It's like standing in syrup. Even as I peer up at the bottom of the boat, at the surface so far above. At my classmates staying close if I need them. They keep swimming up to the surface for air, but between my easy breathing and my mask not freaking out, I don't feel the need. Far from it. It feels like…like I'm the alone in a kingdom of my own.

Movement from above. Pony smiles and gives a thumbs up. I give her a double thumbs up in return, then point straight ahead. She nods and starts swimming that way.

I lean forward, dashing as best I can with the heavy resistance. There's nothing. No feeling of being wet. There's certainly a pressure coming at me from all sides, but it isn't so much that I can't breathe or anything.

The world, it's so different down here. So placcid. Even as I rush ahead, my breathing even. My mask starts complaining that about the build-up of carbon dioxide. Yeah, that's bad. She doesn't filter that out, and that's exactly what'll do me in.

I focus, and hover right up out of the water. My mask breathes out explosively, sending a thick mist of water in all directions, before sucking in fresh air. A shot of cool rushes over my mouth and nose, my closed eyes water from the temperature difference. I feel no actual difference, other than an ease of that inescapable pressure.

It's…

It's incredibly freeing.

Spinning around. Yui and Pony are almost on me. They tread water, asking a million things at once. None of it reaches my hearing, but I think they're asking what's wrong.

My hand forms a 'C' then a circle, then 'two'. I point up.

_Cee Oh Two got high?_ Pony asks.

I nod.

_You okay?_

I nod, giving a thumbs up. I point to me, point down and swish my finger up towards the shore. The pair share a look, seeming worried, but they nod all the same.

Focus loosens, I drop right back down to the bed, and start my 'run' all over again. Need to talk to Mei about the air tank thing—or at least some kind of oxygen scrubber my mask can turn on when CO2 gets high.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Squealing.

Sigh. My mask and Ichi rolls their eyes from their perches on my front most earrings.

Cheek rubbing against my cloth mask. More excited squealing.

Glad tidings sung, plans pepper me at Mach Two—maybe faster.

"Mei."

"Tell me you're gonna let me redo your kimono!"

"Woman. Breathe."

"EEE!" She dashes off, cackling maniacally.

Ichi sighs. I know right? My mask nods, her bells jingling.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" Mr Kan claps, letting everyone know it's time to bring it in. Ichi, my mask, and I nod to Tetsu, thanking him for our spar without words. We line up around Mr Kan, and together we start out cool down laps around the gym. Ichi and my mask keep dashing about overhead, enjoying being free while they can.

As we near the finish line, a familiar face walks into the gym. Shinso. Yonju approaches him, his four hands already telling him to stop, so I don't pay it much mind.

We gather round, with Mr Kan in the middle of our circle. "Alright. Good workout. I want everyone to head to the dorm to wash up. Kaede said dinner should be ready in about a half hour. We decompress after. Agreed?"

"Yes, Mr Kan!"

I walk over to Nami and the boys, accepting the towel from Rokugan. "You wanted to see me?" I ask, looking Shinso in the eye—err, eyes? I'm only using my one, but he does have two. Well, technically between my mask, Ichi, and myself there are currently five eyes—even though I'm wearing my eye patch.

"Teacher Vlad, actually." Shinso scratches his cheek, unable to meet my gaze. Dunno why. Must think my tattoo's weird or something. "Sun's already set. So you don't have to worry about your makeup."

"That's the way we planned it." I smile, grateful for Mr Kan like never before. "Mr Kan!? Shinso here's looking to join us for training!"

"Ha!" Mr Kan walks right over to us. "Shinso, my boy. What took you so long?"

Poor eggplant-head can only stare, dumbfounded.

"Morning workout starts at five-thirty. If you want in, meet us outside our dorm. Evening workout is always here and starts at four, usually until eight, but it tends to run late. If you join us, you will wear weights. No exceptions. For you, I'd recommend maybe ten kilograms on each limb. If you don't have, I have a friend in Pammu Mall that sells—"

Yeah. I'm not needed for this.

"Wait. Seven days a week?"

"Of course. Everyone's allowed to opt out, but no one ever does."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I plop onto the couch, my hair still wet from washing up. Somehow my head winds up in Pony's lap while we watch some random Americana soap opera. It's all in English—American English. But they're talking about binkies and 'bunny-buns'? Dunno, don't care. Ichi and my mask hover overhead, watching the strange scene play out as some woman keeps explaining what some rabbit is doing to a child.

"What are we even watching?" I ask.

_"Days of Our Lives,"_ Pony murmurs in English, motioning for me to be quiet. Apparently, something important is going on.

Some guy walks up to the woman, pointing a gun. The little girl freaks out, of course. A shot is fired, but with a close up on the gun—so we don't know if anyone was hurt. The end credits roll, so we'll have to tune in next time.

Well, that was anti-climactic.

Fingers dance through my hair, scratching my scalp. "What you even see in that show?" I ask, confused.

_"I've been watching it since I was Emily's age."_ Pony points, likely meaning the little girl in the wanted poster on screen. _"Never watched a soap?"_

"Never watch tv, to be honest. Don't have the time."

_"Well. Emily's from a rich family. Her dad was killed days after she was born, and her mom's a total bitch. So she ran away from home. But her mom keeps sending hit men out to kill her."_

I blink. "That makes no sense."

"It does. But it's…complicated. You have to watch the show to really understand."

My mask rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment. I'd have to agree. The second you say it's complicated, that means it takes brain cells I'd rather spend on more interesting pursuits.

Someone knocks on the door. Yonju walks over, and opens. "Sorry, dorm rules. No visitors after nine."

"I understand, I was. Can. Uh." Why do I recognize the voice? "Can you tell Miss Yanagi that I. That Jun Kajiyama stopped by? I. I wanted to text her or something, but."

"Who is it?" I ask, loud enough that she'd definitely hear my voice.

"Ms Kajiyama. But rules are rules. She shouldn't even be out of her dorm." I nod agreeing, but at the same time, it's hard to keep us ghosts cooped up.

"Could you give her my—"

Ichi takes my phone out of my pocket and phases right through Yonju and the door. A surprised yelp hints that maybe Jun wasn't expecting that, but Ichi holds out my phone and starts creating a new contact and hovers the phone to Jun, looking to her expectantly.

Jun looks from Ichi to my phone and back to Ichi. "You want me to put in my number?"

Ichi nods, her whole body shaking up and down.

Shaking white hands pluck the device from thin air, and jittery fingers dance about, clicking away for a bit, before handing my phone back to Ichi.

My darling little charm checks the info. She filled in her name in proper kanji—most of my contacts are in katakana, since it's just faster to type on my phone. Satisfied, Ichi clicks on save, and sends Jun a text; Hi, this is Reiko Yanagi's phone.

I didn't even tell her to do any of that. Then again, she's been watching me texting for days now—it's not too hard to learn.

Satisfied, Ichi waves and phases right back through the door, handing me my phone.

"You have a pleasant evening, Ms Kajiyama."

"Thank. Thank you. You too. Please pardon my intrusion. Thank you. Good night."

Yonju closes the door, sending a smirk my way.

A shriek of pure delight tears through the night, fading into the distance.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 20_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Imagine my shock when, just yesterday, I want to confirm something on MHA wiki, on fandom, and I see that Reiko's actual hero name is Emily . Like. Seriously?!  
_**

**_Anyway. I'm not changing her hero name. But I will try to honour her quirky character best I can all the same. _**


	21. Tales only eyes can tell

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 21—****Tales only eyes can tell**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Raindrops. Staccato of ticks on my bedroom window. PC's fan whirs. The only light to be seen comes from triple monitors, each displaying a different screen. Studies of GLQs, mostly. None are from sources I trust, but surely they'd have something, some crumb that points me in the right direction.

Almost a week of searching. Nothing.

Everything is either a verbose character assassination of GLQs as a whole, or a study conducted on convicted criminals with a GLQ.

Materials for restraint, check. Commonality of insomnia, check. Physical traits common to GLQs, check. Identifying GLQ-specific pathogens in blood and urine tests, check. Everything to locate and identify us, but nothing to actually help us learn.

Sigh.

I rub my forehead, trying to ease the irritation with a known and expected quantity. It doesn't help. Gaze flickers to the lower corner of screen.

_2:53 AM_

What am I missing? Someone has to know something. Is it just that they don't want the information to be found? Plausible. But someone knows something. This is the internet. Information is always out there, you just have to have the right parameters to find it, or know the right portal.

My phone vibrates. Ichi hovers it up for me.

**Matron: "Are you awake?"**

I unlock my phone and call her.

"Reiko?" Sniffles and hiccups in the background. I can't tell whose, but I can guess.

"Matron. What's wrong?"

"Sis?"

"Hey, Teeko. What's wrong, baby? Those stupid nightmares bugging you again?"

"Uh. Uh. Uh huh."

Mouse cursor slides down to the lower corner, over the time.

_Saturday, 14th September, 2497_

Shit. "You were up watching scary movies."

"I. I. I'm. I'm sorry. Sorry, sis."

"Shhhh, it's okay, baby. Your big sister isn't upset. I'm worried, baby. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Uh. Uh uh."

"It was that scary?"

"Uh. Uh huh."

"Shhhhh. There there, baby. It's okay. Do you want me to read you a story?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." I click open a new browser, and google 'little casper', setting the search parameter to 'ebook'. I click on the first one that pops up, not caring which it is. "Are you under your blanket?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright. Here we go. Little Casper and the stray cat. There was a friendly little ghost, named Casper. He was as white as a sheep's wool, with hair the poofed out in all directions. Poof!"

A little sniffle tells me she isn't quite there yet, but she's calming down at least.

"He had little beady eyes, as black puppy's nose. Arf arf. And they were just as cute, too."

I get nothing, but that's okay. I just keep reading. And reading. And doing all the wacky voices and making all the funny sounds. When I run out of book to read, I switch to the next.

"Today's a big day for little Casper. Today is his first day of kindergarten. Mama Ghost sets out little Casper's clothes. Mommy ghost reminds little Casper to eat breakfast."

Gentle snores. "Is little Casper all tuckered?" No response. Third book's a charm. "Matron?" No response. I nod, wish my little Teeko pleasant dreams, and hang up. I close the tab, and get right back to frustrating myself with research that just doesn't want to be found. Maybe I need to try in English? Hmm. Conversational English isn't too shabby, but academic English…? Maybe I can ask Pony to help me out there. If she can't translate it, she'd at least know if I'm hitting close to the mark.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Downtown Musutafu. I walk down the train station stairs, into the main hall. On a Saturday afternoon. Sigh. It's no wonder it's so busy. It's a sardine can bursting at the seams! Sigh. Fuck them, I just keep on keeping on. Shuffling along with the crowd out into the equally busy street.

We make our way through a busy shopping mall, passed the police station, and into the central library. The main hall is six storeys tall. Verandas with plate glass on every floor, and potted plants everywhere—only the gods know if those are real or not. I'm betting on not.

I make my way over to the check-desk, a horned man in his mid-twenties with glasses and frumpy black hair smiles and motions me over to him. "Good morning, Miss. How can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi. Looking for academic papers? On ghost-like quirks."

"Hmm." He starts ticking away at his keyboard. "GLQ…GLQ…I've got Tokyo U, professor van Hellsing." He glances at how I hold my arms. "I'm guessing you're not interested in dietary supplements meant to chase GLQs."

"No."

He nods, ticking some more. "Sapporo U, professor Ashidatsu. Suppressing the…Nevermind." He furrows his brow, rights his ready-styled glasses, and hammers away, more frantically this time. "Ah. Hokkaido U, professor Masturi Tanaka. GLQ, pregnancy, birth, and infancy, an intergenerational look into GLQ inborn neuro divergence?"

I cock an eyebrow. "I'm fifteen."

"Hmm. Good point. Let's see if the system's just lazy." He ticks away. Even just from the reflection of his glasses, the screen is clearly filled with text. "Well. If in don't disqualify 'criminality', we have more than four thousand papers. Hmm. Maybe we have something of use in the psychology section."

He clicks and ticks and works his mouse. "Bingo. No academic papers you'd be interested in, but I have a book. GLQ Encyclopaedia, by Yurei Kamihara. It's a bit dated, but it…" His gaze flickers to me. "Are you quite alright, Miss?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. Where. Could I find. This book?"

He narrows his eyes, but quickly decides whatever he thinks he saw isn't his concern.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Thirteen. Thirteen. Not one, not two, not even ten. Thirteen fucking books, that's how many that woman wrote. All on GLQs. From healthy pregnancy, to parenting—fucking hypocrite—to testing and training our quirk, no matter where we fall on the spectrum.

I walk out of the library, followed closely by my bodyguards, with a stack of second hand books. They had a sale, and that's the first goddamned time in my life a fucking sale annoyed the ever-living fuck out of me. Not that I'm going to pass up the chance to study every fucking page and rip apart her every inaccurate hypothesis.

I storm back to the train station, fume in the queue, rage all the way back to Central, and all but froth at the fucking mouth on my way back to UA. But the time I enter One-B's dorm, people are diving out of the way.

Books slam onto my desk, curtains choke out the sunlight, and I tear clean clothes out of my closet, careening down to the common room to wash up.

Both charms stand watch by the door, their concern palpable. Nami, on the other hand, brings back up.

"I don't. Want. To hear it," I grind out, sneering at Kaede as she undresses, obviously intent on joining me for a nice, long soak.

"Hmm? It's just so sticky today." I roll my eye, but don't get into it with her. "It's probably going to rain later, don't you think?"

Scrubbing off my makeup, and glaring at the washrag as it turns 'ivory' from my foundation. Washing the bullshit goo from my hair. Until at long last, there's only the bone white visage of myself.

I slip into the mini swimming pool that is our tub, sinking up to my chin in the cold water. "You should really let it warm up, Reiko. A hot soak will do wonders." Ignoring that.

The door slides open. Itsuka comes in, taking one look at me, at my charms hovering over her. She nods, and leaves without a word.

I turn my back to the door, unwilling to be bothered by whoever the fuck wants to 'see' how utterly fucked I am just now.

Knees hugged to my chest. Curled up into a little ball, to make myself as small as I feel.

Kaede slips into the cold water with me, sits beside me. An arm slithers around me, pulls me to her. Fingers work themselves into my hair, fingertips gently scratch and massage my scalp. Soon, my head's on her shoulder; her cheek smushed against my crown.

"It's alright to feel angry. To feel hurt."

Tears sting my eyes.

"The person that should have been your greatest defender, your greatest supporter, did nothing but hurt you. And that's not easy to cope with."

Chest burns and quakes as a sob escapes me.

"It's alright. Just let it out."

"I hate her." The words come out as broken as the jumbled mess inside me. Even as I cling to Kaede, desperate to not be alone, the urge to push her away doesn't go away. No one's supposed to see this; the burning trash heap that is me.

People need me to be strong, to lead, to protect. People need me to be tougher than diamond, to stand taller than mountains, and to be softer than silk.

Nobody needs me; only what I can offer.

"I fucking hate people."

She doesn't say anything, just holds me, just a little tighter; presses kisses to my crown and brow as she pleases.

The door opens. Yukie walks in.

Sigh.

**_8-8_**

* * *

My obi belt contracts, nine tips bunch against my waist, coiled and tense, ready to strike. A dozen Ecto-clones circle, looking for any weakness. My mask's sole eye glares at every movement, tensing around me, ready to protect me with her very life. Ichi hovers at my back, watching my rear flank, her eyes taking in everything Ecto-clones do, her little stubs-for-arms writhing and jittery.

Reach over my shoulder, grab my sword, pull up just enough to unsheathe, broad side lays on my shoulder. Left foot slides forward, right foot squares my stance. Left hand reaches out, palm almost horizontal and fingers extended. Ichi moves with my shift in hip alignment, fluid and flawless, as if we're one.

Trench coats flutter as they circle. Their grins widening with each pass. Their eyes narrowing with each opening the either see or don't. Impressed or amused, I can't tell.

The first attack, from behind. A flying roundhouse kick snaps his neck.

I land, spinning to spread the deceleration more evenly. "Fuck!" I sheathe my sword as the Ecto-clone vaporizes.

"So you see my point," Ectoplasm says, walking towards me. I assume this is the original, but I can't tell the difference. "You're getting better, but you put far too much power into each attack. If you kill your target, you're no better than a villain."

I nod. Don't like it, but it's hard to argue facts.

"On the bright side. I couldn't find a single opening. I couldn't even tell which weapon was the bigger threat. And your obi's movement was so subtle most would overlook it entirely."

Sigh. Not a complete mess, but far from workable. As I am, I could never engage anyone without risking severe injury, and that would spell disaster for my reputation and future as a pro hero.

"Until you master yourself, I would advise solely long range support. But. I think Edgeshot should be able to iron out those rough edges."

"Unn." I bow low to Ectoplasm. "This is exactly what I needed. Thank you." I right myself, finding a most amused teacher beaming at me.

Ectoplasm scratches his cheek. "When you iron that out. I want a rematch."

"Unn." I nod.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Nine balls whirr, but a smoky grey blurred hoop at my side. Monoma hovers six targets about, their patterns utterly random.

First ball rockets loose, tearing through the paper. Monoma's eyes gleam; happy, proud, and with a pinch of boasting. Another ball fires, tears through another target. In quick succession, four more flash. Each rips through its target.

"That's lunch!" Mr Kan announces. Monoma and I gather my errant balls, and stuff them into the bag. We bump fists, wordlessly thanking each other—I'm not sure what he's grateful for, but he's been invaluable in this training.

"HEADS UP!" A dozen spheres blaze for me. My obi flares out, each head forms a hand, catching the projectiles, stopping them cold. "Heh. Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Sigh. "Mei."

She stands there, unapologetic as she flourishes with her bazooka-like weapon. "Newest baby. Perfect for evasion training. A single magazine holds fifteen spheroids the size of a volley ball, or you can check the smaller brother. His magazine can hold hundreds, and his fire rate is off the charts!" Her crosshair-like eyes are too proud, too happy with the situation to be bothered with plausible assault and battery charges. To her, this is training—hers and mine.

Sigh.

I phase the toggle through the catch, opening my bracer's bay, and stowing all my weapons in there, including my obi. Once properly shut, I hover the errant 'training material' back to their owner. My mask and Ichi fling themselves at my earrings, knowing it's time to go.

Hmm. The drain is barely noticeable. Maybe it's time for charm number three?

I drop to one knee, breath ragged, head ready to explode. Ichi listens to the gasps, the footsteps thundering my way, the questions if I'm alright; my mask grins, her soft chuckles as explosions in my mind, tapering off into the distance.

"Fuck. You could have warned me!" Ichi and my mask whimper, clearly remorseful.

"Boss?" Nami drops to my side. Diamond-shaped yellow eyes, set in black sclera, swim with worry.

"I'm." Sigh. I'm not fine. Telling her that will only make her worry more. "It's. More than I expect, is all. Help me up?"

Nami scoops me up, like a blushing bride, and carries me out of the TDL, rushing me to our dorm. She Yonju opens the door for her, with Rokugan glaring at everything that so much as twitches. They sit me down, piling food into my plate like I'm half starved, pour my tea.

But Nami doesn't leave my side. Her arm wrapped around my shoulder to steady me, even as she works chopsticks to bring food to my lips. Cheek plops against her shoulder.

Each time I swallow, more food is presented. Her fingers comb through my hair, clumsy and unfamiliar. It isn't hard to tell she's as unaccustomed to giving comfort, as I am in receiving it. But she doesn't let that bother her as she plucks my hairband, as she pets me like her mother just told her to pet the puppy gently.

"Thank you, Nami."

Instead of words, she offers me another helping. Her cheek warms, smushed against my brow.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I've been banned from training. Mr Kan refuses to risk it. Kaede won't even listen to a word I say on the matter. Hell, even Nami and the boys aren't considering any other option. So, instead, I find myself banned to the couch, watching tv. TV! Because, by unanimous opinion, if I'm allowed in my room I'll just scour the internet or dive into _that woman's_ books to prove her incompetence.

Of course, Pony has on her Americana soap, again. Not even the one with Emily. No, this is some other show with…two black guys kissing under some funny green leafy twig-thing. That's kinda sweet, if confusing why it's specifically under the twig.

Nami keeps bringing snacks and drinks and refilling my cup with chocolate milkshake. Don't wait for me to complain. How I managed to get stuck with Pony's soap torture, I'm not sure. She should be training. Then again, Yonju and Rokugan are probably pushing themselves like mad to catch up, leaving babysitting me to Nami.

Well, Touji's at least being a widdle cutie, snoring his troubles away with his head between my boobs.

Sigh. I hate sitting still.

A commercial break comes, and some idiot starts singing a love some to a soda can, the logo clearly obvious.

_"Okay. So what do you think about Corinne?"_ I ask. I'm stuck here, so I might as well practice my English, right?

_"Corinne? For who?"_

I point to Ichi, hovering about humming along to the music.

"Huh. It's cute. I like it."

I'm quite partial to it myself. _"It's a…corruption of a Latin name?" _

_"Huh. Is that how you'd say it in Japanese? A corruption of a name?"_

I blink. _"Well. Sometimes?"_ How do you even explain that? _"Alteration?"_

_"We usually say variance on a name,"_ she says, beaming.

_"Variance, huh. Interesting. Say, why do you keep saying what that idiot tells you?"_

_"I like how people freak out. It's hilarious."_

I chuckle, quite enjoying it myself.

_"Besides. Since everyone expects him to pull a stunt, no one's gonna blame the poor foreign exchange student."_

"There's that. Okay. So we have Corinne."

"Wait. So what's the original name and what's it mean?"

_"Corin. It means…uh. Pointy stick weapon."_

_"Spear?"_

I jerk back. _"Isn't that what you'd call a yari?"_

_"Uh. I'm. No expert on weaponry. Let alone medieval weapons."_

I shrug, conceding her point. _"So. Corinne. And…she looks like a Delise."_

Pony blinks, peers at my mask, blinks. _"What does a Delise even look like?"_

_"Uh. Well, her. Obviously."_ Delise grins, fully agreeing with me. I slurp, glad I finally sorted that out. So, no more 'Ichi', she's Corinne, my spear. And Delise, my delightful mask.

"De. Lice?" Delise says, her sole eye narrow in confusion.

"Di. Lii. Su," I correct her. Delise nods.

"Delise."

"That's right. That's your name from now on. So if I ever say Delise, I'm talking about you, okay?" Delise nods, liking the sound of that.

I slurp my milkshake, the taste of sweet sweet victory washing over my taste buds.

_"Did." _ Pony's eyes widen. Well, wider than normal. _"Did your mask. Just talk?" _

"Well. Yeah? I mean, she's still learning how to. That's why the strain gets to me. It's. It's like she's downloading certain memory clusters. And it's…a bit much, you know?"

Pony blinks. Her eyes dart to and fro. She blinks again. _"And you say my soaps are complicated?"_

"Technically, you said that."

"Cor?" Corinne tumbles into the fray, obviously sick of being left out.

"Ko. Ri. Nu."

"Corinne?"

"That's right. That's your name, cutie." Corinne shivers with pleasure, her little stub-arms going absolutely nuts.

_"I'm almost sure no one's gonna believe me when I talk about this back home."_

I snort. "No one's going to believe you here either." We share a look, and burst into giggles.

_"Jack!"_

_"Shhh shhh. It's starting!" _

**_8-8_**

* * *

There's a knock at the door. Who could that be? Everyone I expect would just trounce on in. Nami opens, but Corinne is too curious to sit this out. She phases through Nami. Jun comes into view.

"Jun!" Corinne announces, sounding overjoyed. "Jun! Jun Jun!" She bobs about, flailing her arm-stubs excitedly. "Jun! Corinne. Corinne. Jun!"

Jun blinks. Her eyes narrow as her head tilts to one side. "Corinth?"

I make to stand. "I don't think so!" Kaede's on me before I'm halfway to my feet. "Sit. Down."

"Alright, alright." Hands held up in surrender. "Sitting down, ma'am." I plop right back down.

"And don't you roll your eyes. Your own fault for overdoing it. AGAIN!" I roll my eyes and shake my head, earning a death-glare. Hands fly up in surrender as I lean back into the couch.

Kaede goes to the door, finding Corinne still dancing about and calling Jun's name. "Ah, Ms Kajiyama. Good evening. It's so nice of you to stop by."

Sigh.

Pony snickers at my dilemma, elbowing me good-naturedly.

"I'm afraid Reiko's currently on bed rest."

"This is a couch!"

"She overdid it training. AGAIN!" Kaede glares over her shoulder at me, so intense it sends a shiver down my spine. Pony shimmies away from me, to avoid the splash damage; I give her a betrayed look.

"She's your sister." Delise giggles, obviously on Pony's side.

Sigh. She isn't wrong.

"You know. Reiko usually texts with her friends. You could try that, see if she's already in hot water before you come over?"

"I'm so so sorry. I. I'll do as you ask. Please forgive my intrusion."

"No need to worry." So sweet one moment; giving me the death glare with her hair flaring up, demon-possessed style, the next. "You've done nothing wrong!"

"I said I was sorry," I grouse, unable to face her intensity.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

I shake my head, violently, refusing to pipe up again.

"I thought so." Like a switch was hit, her hair calms the hell down, and she turns right back to Jun. All composed. White feathery wings, halo, the whole shebang. "Don't worry, Ms Kajiyama. I'm sure Reiko won't make this mistake again anytime soon." Again, Kaede gives me a death glare. "RIGHT?!"

I turn my full attention to the tv, my spine ramrod straight and pretending I'm not paying attention.

"And she better not!" Kaede turns right back to Jun, and back to normal. What the fuck is her quirk? Devil possession? "So she'll probably be ungrounded in about a week. Until then, I'm afraid I can't reward her bad behaviour. Could I maybe ask you to help out?"

"Oi."

Kaede glares at me again, her hair flaring out and forming a dozen hissing snake's heads.

That is an interesting commercial. A man singing a love song to a can of soda. Fascinating.

Her glare doesn't waver, nor do her snake demons'. Like death rays burning into my skin, made all the worse by my lack of makeup.

"I understand perfectly, Miss…?"

"Kaede. I'm one of Reiko's elder sisters."

"Ms Kaede. It would be my pleasure to assist you in keeping Ms Yanagi out of trouble. Please, if ever there is need…?"

"Why, thank you. That's very sweet of you, dear." Even after Kaede closes the door, she still sends another glare my way. I quietly, oh so unobtrusively, sip my chocolate milkshake, understanding all too well I'm being giving these delicacies to lessen the strain—I would never consider this being a luxury.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**Me: "I am so sorry about my sister. She was really too much earlier."**

**Jun: "It's okay. Really. My mom wouldn't be any different. Though, I am confused. How'd you get permission for your sister to stay here?"**

**Me: "Do you really think she'd accept anyone telling her no?"**

She sends me an emoticon, crying while laughing.

**Me: "Honestly, she demanded that she and my bodyguards stay here ever since we moved into the dorms. She helps around the place while we're in class, so Mr Kan didn't put up too much of a fight."**

**Jun: "I see. Weird question? Why do you have bodyguards? I mean, you're in the hero course?"**

**Me: "It's a long story."**

**Jun: "You're the crowned princess of a magical kingdom?"**

I send her a glaring smiley.

**Jun: "Then it shouldn't be too hard to believe. Try me?"**

**Me: "You haven't googled me, have you."**

**Jun: "People do that?"**

I snort. She's come to the conclusion that I've already googled her, and is wondering what she found. Then the thought that maybe she should google me, since it's only fair. And…

Five. Opening her web browser, wither on her phone or laptop.

Four. Takes a second to type.

Three.

Two.

**Jun: "Oh."**

**Me: "Yeah. That's why I don't get my hopes up with people."**

**Jun: "I saw a documentary on her a few years back. She was a pioneer."**

I send her a smiley with a cocked eyebrow.

**Jun: "Sorry. Trying to be positive."**

**Me: "It's fine. It's better than what I usually get, at any rate."**

**Jun: "I'm sure"**

Sigh. I hate that fucking woman.

**Me: "You OK?"**

**Jun: "dunno what say"**

Sigh. Even this she needs to fuck me over with.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"No. You'll stay here." I don't know why he's fighting me on this. "I'll be surrounded by our people, while your sister and Kaede are here. I need this place secure."

"And you're gonna not train while up there?" Yonju cocks an eyebrow, not buying it. "Kaede would skin me 'live if I let you outta my sight." Corinne and Delise snicker, either agreeing Kaede would or amused with the dramatics of it all.

I hold up my hands in surrender.

Seeing no reason to dally, I grab my—

Nami grabs my bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

Shaking my head, we leave the dorm. My classmates are in the back sparring. Not that it matters, I'll be back on Sunday.

We stroll along, enjoying the setting sun. The scene is a bit eerie, with the utter lack of birds in the trees or squirrels scavenging for whatever they can scrounge up. But it's nice all the same.

"Ms Yanagi!" Jun comes running, waving like a complete lunatic. It's nice, seeing someone with a GLQ just being. Hoodie pulled back, her long-sleeves are rolled up. Her bangs were trimmed, recently I should think—I don't remember being able to so clearly see her eyes, after all.

I don't turn to her, but Corinne and Delise certainly do. She's out of breath from running, her face tinge bright pink.

"Ms Yanagi. I." She doubles over, wheezing as she struggles to catch her breath. "Are. Are you leaving UA?"

Eyes narrow.

"For the weekend, yes."

"Oh." She breathes a sigh of relief. Or just breathes really hard, it's impossible to really tell. "Heading home?"

"Unn."

She rights herself, showing her glowing pink face. "I. Was hoping I could. Talk to you? I mean. I. If you." Her hands grip her shirt, tears welling up in her eyes. She's so…sheltered. "Could we talk, Ms Yanagi? I."

"Rei!" Ai comes running at full tilt. Yukie, however, is far more composed as she saunters our way. "Ah man! I thought I was gonna miss you. You didn't even ask if I wanted to come!"

I cock an eyebrow at that, but don't comment.

"Oh, hey! You're Kajiyama from One-C right?"

"Ai. I would advise you reign in that jealous streak," Yukie drones, her pace unchanged. "Mei still refusing to tag along?"

"She'll call me in an hour with more ideas, no doubt." I roll my eyes. Mei's nothing if not predictable. "You have the proposal I asked for?"

"Of course. I've been coordinating with Hiraki, so I'll hit the ground running."

"I haven't approved yet." I cock an eyebrow, making a gimme-motion.

Yukie smiles. "You'll like it, I'm sure." She hands me a binder with a half dozen post-its sticking out from the top, no doubt for quick referencing.

"Jun Kajiyama. Yukie Okimasa from Business. And Ai Yonju from One-D." I turn fully around to the fidgeting Jun. "And no. I'm very much single."

Jun perks up. I thought so.

"I'll be back on Sunday." I turn, and start walking towards the gate. "Text me, if you're still interested in that talk."

"I could!" I pause. My charms still have her in their sights, but I can't make sense of the near desperation in her eyes. "Come? If you. If I. Do you?"

"It's an eight hour drive, Ms Kajiyama." Yukie takes Ai's hand and drags her along. "And we'll be in wall-to-wall meetings all weekend. You'll have an easier time if you're patient. Come, Reiko. The sooner we leave, the better."

Jun doesn't look comforted, shaking her head violently, as if struggling with something. There's a wild look in her eyes. Fuck don't tell me this is a—

"Kajiyama." Yukie stops, peering over her shoulder. "Could I bother you to give Kaede a hand while we're away? I'm sure she can handle things. But good company never hurts, don't you agree?"

"Unn." Kajiyama nods. She was totally about to make an ass of herself. Please tell me I didn't find a fangirl.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Page after page. Analyses based on plausible initial capital; projections of return on investment. Everything from a housing project to accommodate our people more efficiently, to buying up farms in the surrounding area to expand considerably. All interesting, to be sure, but counter to our current plans.

I clap the binder closed and hand it to Yukie. She cocks an eyebrow, wondering at my lack of enthusiasm.

"We can't do any of those. And that's of no fault of your own. There are plans in place you couldn't have known about. HR will update you, and you are hereby forbidden from talking about any of it over the phone or to anyone not in the know."

"Rei, we talked about this. I'm not getting into—"

"I do nothing illegal, nor will you. HR will update you."

Yukie nods. "Alright. Is there anything I need to know? And what's my security clearance?"

"You're an intern. You don't get security clearance. You'll answer to me directly. Everything must be green lighted by HR before proposing to me. Once green lighted, you will be given your parameters and will work under Matron's tutelage. HR will breathe down your neck at every turn, per my instruction. And you aren't getting an assistant or a team until you can prove this is needed. Questions?"

"Relationships?"

"Your body, your choice. As long as consent is established, you're golden."

Yukie nods and leans back into her seat, clearly satisfied with the state of things. "She seemed nice."

"She seemed like a fangirl."

Yukie snorts. "I don't blame her. It's hard to figure out what's going on in that mind of yours."

"It must run in the family."

Her eyes narrow.

"Edgeshot. He's my maternal uncle."

She snorts, highly amused. "So that's why you've been so squirrelly. Ninja plots to design, villains to overthrow, that kind of thing."

"It's mostly been Ai." I shake my head. "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"She isn't an orphan. Matron planted her, waiting for you to fuck up. An aspiring actress, if you please. And I was her first major roll."

She groans. "She is the type, yes. Matron, I mean."

Delise and Corinne nod, emphatically agreeing. "I won't be upset if you were to make her life difficult."

The smirk says more than enough.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Little feet come stampeding my way. Taeko's eyes glowing bright as the sun as glomps me, squealing.

"What are you even doing up?" I ask, scooping her up and holding her against my side.

"I knew you were coming."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh." She nods sagely. "I dreamed it."

"Dreamt it?" I narrow my eyes, wondering about that. Well, whatever. Kids dream about all sorts of stuff. "Was it a good dream?"

"Uh huh. Every dream with you is good. You don't let the bad people get me."

I kiss her brow and hoist her up just a little higher, to lay her head on me. "It's late." She yawns and nods, burying her face in the nape of my neck, her arms draping over my shoulders.

"Read a story?" Her nose rubs against my neck as she breathes me in.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Once again in the meeting room. HR, legal, Edgeshot, and Matron. Only this time, Yukie is also here. Everyone crowds the low table, while the geisha pour our tea and set out snacks. I really hate this stupid room. Bare walls were never a favourite of mine.

Everyone takes a turn welcoming me back, and updates me since the last meeting. All fairly expected stuff. Everyone's been profiled, security clearances have been set up, and construction started—though I haven't seen so much as a whiff of it.

"Good." I nod, liking the state of things. "Hiraki, I'm entrusting our intern to you. No special treatment. She earns her place here."

"Understood, Boss."

"I went over her proposals. All aren't possible in current format. There's promise. Go over them and rework. How's it coming with farming equipment?"

"Arrived yesterday. The Yonjus are still learning the basics." I nod. "Current estimation puts us above buffer zone. How do we handle that?"

"Are we factoring in the neighbours?" I cock an eyebrow.

"By yearly tonnage consumption per capita, yes." We can't possibly be producing that much food. I mean, what the hell?

"Run the numbers again."

"We were expected to exceed the three hundred percent consumption buffer before the order was placed, Boss. Consumption hasn't spiked enough to even warrant the equipment."

Hmm. "Mr Kamihara. Something to say?"

Edgeshot taps the table his visible eye darting about.

"Too early to tell. I'll keep you posted."

I nod. He'll be expanding for sure, knowing we can support far more than the numbers he gave us. "Good." Hmm. That means we have some serious issues, though. Having more food than we need is good, security wise. But surplus is inefficient.

"Any stragglers we could trust?"

Everyone looks around.

"We. Have some ideas. But no way to know for certain, Boss."

"Let me rephrase. Any stragglers you would trust this close to your families?"

One by one, they all bow out. It seems whoever they had in mind, they value their children more. I nod, understanding perfectly. "Continue only on current acreage. I'll give you two weeks to change my mind. After that it's winter prep. Yukie, any plans you cook up is either regarding those present, or cannot be housed here. Understood?"

"Of course." Yukie's eyes smile.

"Good. If you need another meeting with me, it must be today. I leave in the morning."

"Actually?" Yukie pipes up, mischief in her eyes. "I think I have the perfect proposal. Three PM?"

"That's Hiraki's call. Get it passed his team, and he'll check with me."

"I feel confident I could propose it now?"

My gaze flickers to Hiraki. He shrugs, smiling—he's just as curious, it seems.

"You get five minutes."

"We have more space to work with. And Matron's upped the girl admittance quota. But. She negates one crucial factor: multiple buildings. With the food buffers so secure, would it not make sense to allocate another building, hire on extra staff from our own hands, and open an all-boys home? While it might cut into the farming staff, given current projections, I feel it's a safe bet?"

My eyes turn to Hiroe Sugisata. "CPS did request we consider as much," she says. "It wouldn't even be going out of our way, considering we have everyone's Certificates of Conduct on hand. I have no objections."

Focus shifts to Hiraki. "It depends on how quickly this goes. But I believe Genma would be a prime candidate to head it."

"Make him the offer. Get three hands under his command. Contact CPS with the application. Go over Yukie's proposals anyway. Like I said, there's promise. And give her a tour of the grounds. Get that brain of hers running."

Everyone's all smiles, especially Matron.

"Alright. Dismissed." Low bar to clear. Frankly, that Matron didn't come up with it shows she has more on her brain. "Matron, Mr Kamihara. I need a word with you two."

It takes almost no time for the others to filter out. Once the door is closed, the geisha pours me more tea, her face carefully blank.

"You didn't apply for that yourself. What are you hiding?"

Matron frowns. "One of your mother's old business partners contacted me. Says he heard we're back on the market."

"Oh?"

Matron nods. "Overhaul. The current head of the Shie Hassaikai."

"He knows of this location?" I ask.

"Only the head branch in Tokyo. Only police and Pro Heroes ever found this place."

"Odds of him tracking the call?"

"None. All cellular traffic is rerouted through the main branch."

I nod. Hmm. "What did he want?"

"To warn us. The league of villains is approaching people, recruiting." Huh. I figured the news was their recruitment effort. "Says they approached him, but they're, and I quote, sick. Never did understand that boy."

"I trust you already conveyed that intel to PSC?"

"To me, actually," Edgeshot says. "What's 'the main branch'?"

"It's a skyscraper we sublet," I explain. "It's a solid income. And there's going to be so much traffic in and out, that piggying on their traffic will be almost untraceable."

Edgeshot nods. "Makes sense. I want to triple my team. Allowable?"

"Bringing the total to…?"

Edgeshot smiles. "One-hundred and twenty-nine. I was uncertain you could sustain our numbers."

"Put in the request, HR will process it. Shouldn't be a problem, though."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Yukie goes over the numbers her current proposal would require. Two buildings in Musutafu, for sub-letting—one zoned for housing, the other for commerce. Another six in Kyoto, even split. She's careful to explain that the proposal isn't to buy all six outright, but to build a proposal to present to investors.

"No investors."

Yukie nods, rerunning the numbers in her head. "Then I would propose starting in Musutafu. Though the hero agencies are just as plentiful, it's the proximity to Tokyo Central that makes it attractive. Adding that Kyoto's long history makes it far more likely the buyers will want to sell locally, and that could skyrocket the price, given we're predominantly based in Niigata."

"What of Aichi?" I ask.

"All Aichi assets are already generating optimal revenue," Yukie says, without having to think. She's been monitoring everything. Good on her. "We could expand there, but Yanagi Corp has…history?"

"Touché."

"Furthermore, I suggest Musutafu as a means to expand into Kanto, as opposed to concentrating here in Chuubu."

Hmm. There's that. Not keeping all our eggs in one basket, and all that. I look to Sugisata. "Legal steps?"

"Paperwork, mostly, though it would be more efficient to change company form, for tax purposes. But it's quite common for older companies to refuse and grounds of tradition. Everyone's been gravitating towards Kyoto and Tokyo these past years, so the process has been streamlined and somewhat relaxed."

I nod. "You get a five-hundred and fifty million budget. I expect a minimum of six percent returns per fiscal year. Success isn't anything below ten percent."

"I will be most diligent in this, I assure you. We'll crunch the numbers once we have more accurate numbers. And we'll report to you before any agreement is made."

"You do that."

"As well?" I cock an eyebrow. "I would need a proper office. As does HR. There are currently six buildings on-premises buildings empty. Permission to allocate one to management?"

Hmm. It makes sense. "Has one already been assigned to Genma?"

"It has. His team is busy readying for inspection."

"You get one building. Make do. Additionally, we need the underground facility unlocked and cleaned out. It's to become our…" Everyone tenses, their eyes fearful. "What? We were in there during the raid."

"It's just…" Yukie's eyes go out of focus. "Is such a measure needed?"

"Better to have and not need, than to need and not have. It's to become an emergency shelter. And I want weekly evacuation drills for all on premises. Understood?"

"Unn." Everyone nods, eyes hard.

"I'm not planning on ever needing it, mind you. Or has Mr Kamihara been so silent you all forget he's here."

Chuckles fill the room as tension eases at last. Idiots.

"Anyway. Next proposition?"

"Unn." Yukie nods, turning the page in her binder. "We've reworked the numbers and locations. There have been a number of small farmers looking to sell right here in Niigata. We haven't contacted them or the realtor, but the prices we've found look promising. We could use one of them as a filtering station. Should you desire it, all surplus produced here could be transported by a team of our own to this offsite storage. From there, it could be redistributed?"

Hmm. "There's potential there. But to whom?"

"That would be my next pitch. Starting a fresh market in Musutafu. While they have plenty of supermarkets, there's no old fashion market feel."

"Hmm. Is there a market for it?"

"We don't have statistics to confirm or deny. What I propose is to inquire with the mayor's office. Open markets have always attracted customers, and there isn't one for hundreds of kilometres in any direction. We could possibly corner the markt, all while expending only minimal effort, should we negotiate a monopoly with the mayor."

"Dicey. I don't like the idea of renegotiating a monopoly with every election cycle. We become too vested in a single politician, and that means someone else's tune we need to dance to." Hmm. What if…? "You'll get a shot, after the acquisition. You could use the grounds, depending on the legal standing, but we won't know how that goes for a while."

"Actually?" She flips to the next page in her little book.

I cock an eyebrow.

"There's a building scheduled for demolition, up for sale, near Tatooin station. The owners want out. Too many villain attacks, they say. So they're looking to sell fast."

Sell cheap, huh? "No rushing. I want everything investigated without fail. No cutting corners, at all. If they push even once, drop them."

"But inquire?" Yukie asks, carefully optimistic.

"Questions are free. Convincing me is expensive. Next?"

"That's all I was able to come up with. I will finalize all approved ventures, and present them as soon as I have more to offer. It shouldn't take more than a few weeks?"

"Unn. I look forward to it."

"As well?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a construction company desperate for work, in Musutafu. Ururaka Co. We'll need to factor in any construction needed, and they boast skilled labour in every facet."

"Like I said, investigate. No cutting corners."

"I could set up a meeting?"

"Investigate first, talks of meetings after."

"I'll handle it." Yukie beams.

"You get two assistants, but it has to be in-house. Mind what I said, HR will breathe down your neck. Yours and theirs."

"Of course. Thank you for your trust."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sigh. One might think one grows accustomed to meetings after a while, right? No. The first is as bothersome as the fiftieth.

I plop into the car, beside Edgeshot, after a last minute meeting. Yukie's already found her groove, and wanted to discuss what she'd already found out, while I was available. Funny, the others didn't dare call the meeting, so Yukie just stormed into my bedroom at dawn to set it up herself. Bold as daybreak, but for her that's par for the course.

The motorcade pulls out of the garage and we head out. Yukie's the only one staying behind, but I haven't seen Ai all weekend. Not too surprising, given she'd want to spend some time with her parents. Well, that and Teeko hogging every moment she could.

Sigh. Either way, I'll need to think of something.

My phone rings. Yukie's number. Oh boy.

"Yukie?"

"Reiko. Want to run something by you. It'll be too troublesome for you to continuously come to us. Permission to scout offices in Musutafu to ease your commute?"

"You're just looking for a part time job you can stand."

She sputters, but doesn't outright deny it. Can't deny it, being my guess—she knows I hate liars above all else.

"Look into it. But I make no promises I'll like the idea."

"It includes bringing Taeko down for the weekends?"

"It's your second day and you're already pulling my every string. Yukie, you're evil."

"I prefer efficient."

"Well, Ms Efficient. I'm tempted, but not sold. Look into it, make your proposal. And we'll see."

"Will do. Thanks." The line goes dead.

Sigh. I stuff my phone right back into my pocket. "Seriously. A motorcade every time."

"So." Edgeshot pipes up. The first time all weekend. "Are you still looking for a work studies placement?"

"Hmm? Mr Kan said the faculty meeting was Thursday. We'll probably hear about it tomorrow." I blink. "But you're asking for a reason?"

"UA contacted me. To confirm I'd trust a first year in work studies."

"Ah. So it's a go. Well, then yes. I'm looking for a spot. What terms are we talking about?"

"Hmm? It so happens I'm setting up a training facility, and need to be in Endouru for the coming three months. Nishiya and Takerama will cover for me in Musutafu, and they'll contact me if I'm needed. But I need someone that is unafraid to take all comers, and can handle combat and reconnaissance on all terrains."

"Well well. And I just so happen to want to be here for a spell. I think this works out nicely."

"You missed the second part."

"Not at all." Edgeshot grins.

We jerk forward, the seatbelts jamming to keep us from slamming face first into the seat in front of us. We're on the fucking highway, what the hell!

Carinne jerks free from my earring and puffs up, phasing through the roof to investigate. She dashes forward, only to find our motorcade is essentially the only traffic to be found. And yet, this waistcoat-wearing asshat stands in the middle of the street, blocking our path. The two riders up front jump off their street bikes, their sub-machine guns trained on the asshole that seems to have popped out of nowhere.

"Sole target. Grey waistcoat. Iron neck brace? And he looks like his head is made of black smoke, with freaky yellow eyes."

"Kurogiri," Edgeshot says, and opens the door. I nod, agreeing we should handle this. I phase up out of my seat and onto the roof. I open my bracer's compartment, taking out my sword, my obi belt, and wrapping both around me. Delise maximizes and phases herself onto my head, wrapping around me nice and snug.

I dash forward, hovering over the car to not dent it—my sword doesn't exactly make me light.

This is going to be a long work studies, isn't it

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 21_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: And so, we have the hero work studies placement. And a bit more or Reiko is brought to light. Let's see where this goes, hmm?  
_**

**_R&R, darlings._**


	22. Perception, a fickle mistress

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 22—****Perception, a fickle mistress**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Hovering and dashing over the motorcade, doing all I can to not dent them, I make my way ahead. Edgeshot is nowhere to be seen. So he means to gather intel, see what he can see. My boys keep their SMGs trained on this…person. This Kurogiri. He keeps his hands visible, palms facing them. Completely calm. He feels he's in control, that he makes all the moves, and we can only react to him.

I land on the highway, rolling to absorb the extra force—mostly because I don't want to fuck up my ankles. This sword is heavy.

"GET BACK!" My boys demand, putting themselves between me and the villain. I nudge Delise, taking over her voice and using her to speak.

"It's alright." I pat his shoulder, moved that he's willing to put himself in harm's way for me. I move around him, my hand still on his shoulder, in case I need to ghost us both in a hurry. My other boy rushes over and puts himself in the way just the same. My other hand lands on his shoulder, gently tugging him back and out of the way.

"You are Kurogiri. Of the league of villains." My boys click off the safeties and ratchet their SMGs, to show they're more than ready to go down swinging. "Overhaul said you were looking to recruit. Also called you sick?"

The man sighs. His voice seems deeper, like I feel it more than I hear it. It's as if he's dozens of times larger than he appears. It's like nothing I've ever experienced. "Yes. Overhaul is. Unique."

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You already know the answer, Boss Yanagi. We need number, to oppose the status quo."

"So what do you want with us? You know I'm training to be a hero. And you doubly know my boys have stayed out of trouble since management changed."

"I am more than aware. However, there's something I know that you don't."

"Oh?" Corinne hovers around, looking for something, anything. There has to be more going on here. This man is making a public spectacle trying to meet with us—he can't be dumb enough to be here alone.

"Yes. The identity of your mother's killer. Would you like to know who stole your life from you?"

"The Pro Hero Edgeshot, my maternal uncle." My boys chuckle, their shoulders shivering with amusement. Kurogiri's oversized yellow eyes narrow. "Correct?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, that's it exactly. You don't sound disappointed?"

"You've never met my mother, have you." My boys shiver this time. She…wasn't well liked. "So, I'll give you one more chance. What do you want with us?"

"We wish to come to an understanding, Boss Yanagi."

He purposely drags this out. The sound of a helicopter in the distance, I don't look to see which one. I'd bet anything that's either the media or police. More like the media.

A camera flickers to life; I'm caught in its lens. I thought so.

"What do you wish me to understand, Kurogiri? That the public will turn on me because of my quirk?"

"Your quirk. Your history. Faith in heroes wanes, Boss Yanagi. The path you now walk cannot sustain you, cannot bring you or your boys the power you deserve."

I snort derisively.

"They hate you, just as they hate all with similar quirks. They will turn on you sooner or later. Surely you know this."

"You say that like we have reason to expect a warm reception," I say, nodding to the chopper. "You think they represent what I hope to accomplish? You think my goal is lofty? That I want to be a hero for selfless reasons?"

"Then tell me, Boss Yanagi. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Now now, that would be telling," I chide, my sole visible eye twinkling with delight. The amusement dies, my eye hardens, my gaze sharpens. "I will warn you only once. Do not involve us in this war."

"Oh? You think Shinya Kamihara will allow you to stand on the side lines? That he won't goad you into action against us? Against all villains?"

The helicopter comes closer, obviously itching to scoop whatever story they hope to find here.

"How long before you're forced to hunt those you once dined with?" Kurogiri really doesn't get it.

"Say we join your ranks, or the Shie Hassaikai, or the next hundred yakuza start-ups. Who then becomes our prey? Who then becomes our predator?"

"We mean to change the world, Boss Yanagi. Don't you want to be part of that? People like you, with quirks like yours, could finally walk in the sunlight with their heads held high."

I snort, shaking my head. "Only a fool thinks one can change the world. The wise seeks only to better oneself and, failing that, to retreat from the world one cannot accept." What is Edgeshot waiting for? To see how I react? Is he looking for a weakness to exploit?

"And a wise leader?" Kurogiri asks. He hasn't once moved, hasn't once allowed us to think he's a threat. He toys with Edgeshot, buying the time he needs to speak to me, to change my mind. Interesting.

"A leader leads by example. A wise leader, accordingly, inspires others to be the best version of themselves."

"Princess Yurei, the little philosopher." Kurogiri seems amused with me.

"If you're quite done toying with Mr Kamihara? We have a long drive ahead."

"Hmm." Kurogiri bows. A black…uh…thing appears behind him, and he fades into it.

A long, red string blazes at the spot, only for all the mist to disappear, obviously unaffected. Edgeshot forms right on the spot, his sole visible eye glaring at everything, but nothing in particular all the same.

He looks…I don't know. Annoyed? Worried? Something. His frown is obvious through his mask, his brow is visibly sweaty, but he doesn't seem to be in any way bothered. Sigh.

I pat my boys' shoulders. "Come. Long road ahead." They nod, re-engage their safties, stow their SMG, and all but jump onto their street bikes, ready to lead the way once again. I kind of like their helmets—impossible to tell who we are just by looking.

"Are you injured?" I ask Edgeshot. He shakes his head, no, and motions back to the car.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Just who was the person in the fox mask? And what does the League of Villains want with them?" The talking heads speculate, zooming in from every angle they can from what little they saw. Why Nezu is interested in this, I'm not sure. But I'm far more curious about how they spotted us. It's not like they were there for traffic reporting. "Edgeshot's agency has refused to comment, so we can only speculate. Back to you, Imaiko."

I take a seat, wondering why I was called in for a meeting. Edgeshot surely could have answered every question, so why involve me?

"A fox-styled mask with a ghoulish eye. A floating dog head with the same eyes. And a connection to Pro Hero Edgeshot. That isn't a lot to go on." The woman turns to her co-anchor. "What do you make of it?"

"Whoever he is, he's clearly on friendly terms with Edgeshot. Given he was trying to protect this mystery person, they could be a potential allies, or perhaps a business associates? The men on the motorcycles, they were clearly under the masked man's command, but it almost looked like he was trying to protect them? I don't know what to make of any of it. And even more confusing is his outfit? Sweatpants and a hoodie? I can't figure out if he's a hoodlum or a business tycoon that just got out of bed."

"It certainly is quite the mystery," the woman agrees. "We were unable to obtain images of the license plates, but the cars were all Rolls Royces, and the motorcycles were Hayabusas. Whoever he is, he has the finances and resources the League of Villains would love to get their hands on. If anyone knows anything, we would love to talk to this mystery man in the fox mask."

The screen fades to black, the remote in Nezu's hand pointing at the screen.

"They are in the dark, for now. But I doubt it will last long."

I snort. "Tell them it was a high school girl, they'll never believe you," I say, trying my damnedest not to sound disgusted. Don't have triple-F breasts, therefore I must be a guy. Fucking cockroaches.

"Be that as it may. Have you discovered anything?"

"I discussed all observations and speculations with Mr Kamihara." The teapot hovers up and pours for me; it sets itself back down, and the teacup hovers up and over to me. "But you already knew that. You're more wondering how this affects me, and how it affects my future, correct?"

"Do you believe you and your people are safe, now that the league is interested in you personally?"

"They know mom's reputation. They won't act against us without provocation. Especially since I warned them to keep us out of this war."

"Hmm." Nezu sips his tea, no doubt mulling over that.

I look around, wondering why we're alone. It isn't like him to call me into his office, let alone calling me out of class.

"Is there something I can do to persuade you to make a more substantial agreement between UA and your organization?"

I cock an eyebrow.

"Shinya told me what you said. That you aim to better yourself and wish to lead your people down the same path. We at UA could aid you in this, could we not?"

"I'm just another student attending a prestigious academy." I sip my tea, unbothered by much of anything going on.

"You encourage Mei Hatsume and test most of her inventions. You embolden Hitoshi Shinso and yet temper him so focuses his efforts into training as opposed to antagonizing other students. You take a Yukie Okimasa as an intern in your organization, and the mayor's office called to confirm a major investor's background as a student here." He sips his tea, as if the pause does anything but add silence. "Is it wrong of me to assume increased cooperation would prove beneficial to UA?"

I sip my tea, unwilling to go there. "Have I done something wrong?"

He finishes his tea and leans way forward to set it on the coffee table. "No. You've done nothing wrong. Please let Sekijiro know if there's anything UA can offer, or anything you wish to discuss. Alright?"

I empty my cup, soundlessly setting it on the table and make to stand.

"Even if it's to discuss how to handle the press on this recent development."

I sit back down. "I'm listening."

"In the public sphere, perception is everything. If you desire, we could hold a press conference, or perhaps arrange a sit down interview with someone that we feel would portray you in a flattering light. Even prepare a press release revealing you as a dedicated student here at UA, and a hero worth watching. It could very well start changing people's views of those with ghost-like quirks. Especially with how open you've been towards both UA and Shinya."

This offers UA positive coverage as well. Hmm. It is beneficial for both parties. "I don't dislike the idea."

Nezu nods, crossing his arms. "In the spirit of academics and nurturing the inheritors of our society, we could petition the students for anyone interested in public relations? Perhaps even encourage the school paper to write pieces on up and coming heroes? It would, after all, greatly benefit UA's image, as well as your own."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I plop into my chair, ignoring all the curious glances from everyone. That Setsuna hasn't interrogated me yet is simply a miracle.

Mr Kan takes a look around, finding everyone's attention where it clearly isn't wanted.

"Alright, everyone. We've got confirmation. Hero Work Studies is available for everyone with their provisional licence. As such, it's time to focus." Most everyone settles down, but Monoma nudges me with his elbow sending me a rakish grin. "Right. Hero work studies is entirely voluntary. If you feel you aren't ready, there's no shame in it. But for those who are interested, you may apply at essentially any hero agency in the country."

Mr Kan pulls out a stack of envelopes from somewhere. Itsuka comes to share them out without being prompted.

"For those accepted, it's for a maximum duration of three months, give or take. Your forms have all details, and you'll need special permission to extend beyond the set date. This is where your contacts will be most important. Because for things like this, having a name is crucial. In your forms you'll find a list of Pro Heroes and agencies. But you are not limited to them. If you have connections, feel free to use them. Otherwise, this could be your opportunity to make new contacts.

"For those who don't feel they're ready, classes will continue as scheduled. We have the interscholastic trainings set up, the first of which is schedule for the end of the month. We've also set up extracurricular activities, for those interested. There's a form in there with more details, but we're looking at a school band, the school paper is looking for reporters, and a cultural exchange program for those with a more international leaning. Last I heard they were doing a weekend retreat in Thailand. Could be your chance to see the world."

All eyes turn right back to me.

Mr Kan sighs. "Are there any questions regarding the hero work studies?"

"Okimasa's curiously missing," Setsuna says, her lips curling up into a Cheshire-like grin. "And curiously, Kajiyama spent the weekend helping Kaede around the place. She mentioned a most curious thing about you having meetings?"

Sigh.

"Not to mention the Royce," Monoma adds his two Yen. "Good choice, VP."

"No one made a big deal with Shishida." I glare at everyone at once. "And from what I hear, Momo's just as well off. So why…?"

"Well. It's just that Shishida didn't hide it. And he certainly doesn't have the same air of mystery about him." Setsuna's grin doesn't dim in the least.

"Whatever." My cheeks heat up, but I don't even know if they'll notice or not. I mean, my makeup should cover it, but… "Look. I told Matron taking the train makes more sense. But she's being stubborn. And aren't we supposed to be talking about work studies?"

"So you're going with Edgeshot?" Setsuna asks, turning completely around and plopping her elbows on my desk.

"We finalized yesterday."

"That's awesome!" Setsuna is just over the moon, for some reason. "Hey, VP, hook me up? I'd love to work with him!"

Sigh. "I can't make him take you, you know."

"Never said you could." Setsuna's eyes glow. Whatever.

"Reiko?" Ibara looks nervous. "Could. You perhaps arrange a meeting for me as well?"

Sigh. I'm never gonna hear the end of this. I take out my phone and dial Edgeshot.

"Yes, hello. How may I be of assistance?"

"Oh, hey Kenta. They got you on reception?"

"Hey, if it isn't our favourite little sister! Yeah. Mr Kamihara's holding a staff meeting, so I got stuck out here."

"Sucks to be you. Listen. Need you to run something by him. Got a few of my classmates looking for a work studies spot."

"Oh…One moment. Mr Kamihara. Reiko Yanagi."

"Reiko." The man of the hour. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"Got a few classmates itching to work with you. Shiozaki is one of them."

"Excellent. She's approved. Who else?" I nod to Ibara and give a thumbs-up.

"Tokage, Setsuna." Itsuka jumps up, holding her enlarged hand up to be counted. Monoma nudges me as well, and Yui raises his hand just the same. "Kendo, Itsuka. Monoma, Neito. And Kodai, Yui."

"Hmm." Everyone's hanging on the edge of their seats. "I'll join you for your evening training. I want to see them in action."

"Mr Kan? He'd like to join us for training later. To see what your students can do." Mr Kan nods. "We'll be expecting you, Mr Kamihara. Thanks."

"Thank you. I look forward to meeting them. And please invite the other class as well." Sigh.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"You know I'm right."

"I also know that isn't your call to make." I continue walking towards the TDL, already wearing my gi. Yonju and Rokugan are also in their gi, so this should be interesting—though it would be nice if Nami would take her hand-to-hand training seriously. Sigh. Can't win 'em all.

"Correct. So please, indulge me." Sigh. Give that girl a taste of power, and suddenly she forgets I don't answer to her.

"I don't know this girl."

"Reiko. You've got a crush on her and you suck at hiding it."

Sigh. "Yukie. This isn't a—"

"Her parents run a convenience store in Musutafu. They're not well off, but certainly aren't hurting for money either. Her elder brother is a high school senior, is the head of the Musutafu branch of All Might's fan club, and is likely going to take a more active role in the family business once he graduates from high school. Her little brother just entered middle school and is in the drama club."

"How does that—"

"Jun was the captain of her middle school debate club. She's an avid blogger, mostly pop culture with an emphasis on hero society. She applied to the UA PR club. And as an added bonus, I could use her contacts."

Sigh.

"I read Kaede's report on her, as well. She could prove an asset. Now stop reacting and think." Sigh. "I could arrange a lunch meeting?"

I enter the TDL, finding everyone already lined up. Edgeshot, Mount Lady, and Kamui Woods pace about, but only Edgeshot notices me. "I gotta go."

"Hang up and I assume victory."

I hang up, giving Nami my phone for safekeeping. Once lined up, Mr Kan steps forward and claps. One-B starts on our laps, but I'm sure Class-A figures it out quickly enough. Setsuna sidles up beside me, keeping in step with me as I run. She doesn't rib me, but she looks more than a little entertained just now.

"Yanagi. Makeup." Shit. I ghost and sprint to Nami. She already has the wipes out and helps me get all this muck off me. It takes a bit, of course, but before long I'm au naturel, and I rush back to continue my warm ups.

By the time everyone's done with their laps, I still have another three to go. Fuck. If I didn't need makeup, I'd never wear this bullshit ever again.

Their eyes are all on me. All of Class-A. Even the two heroes I'm not too familiar with.

"Oi! Quit staring, ya creeps!" Tetsu gets on their case for me, but it doesn't make any difference. Hell, Mount Lady and Kamui aren't doing much better. Sigh. "Mr Kan? Permission to kick their asses?"

"Language. And denied. However, I will kick anyone out that cannot focus. Do I make myself clear?"

The rest of my laps are in dead silence, the air just as thick with tension, their curiosity in no way curbed. Itsuka and Setsuna wrap their hands around my elbows the second I'm back to line-up, refusing to let me face this alone.

"As you've," Mr Kan claps to capture everyone's attention, "no doubt noticed. We have a few new faces. Shinso, from One-C is quite accustomed to joining us. But we also have three Pro Heroes in attendance. So tonight, we're doing extra quirk training."

Groan. The last thing I need is another episode!

Mr Kan shakes a little box I didn't notice before. "We're going to pair you off the same way as during heroics lessons. You'll be facing off against other duos in a light contact spar. Quirk usage is a go, but if anyone is injured, I'm going to have your hide. Understood!?"

"Yes, Mr Kan!" One-B answers on instinct. We're quite used to him, after all.

"Class A!" Eraser pipes up. "That goes for you as well. Injure your opponents and you'll be expelled. No exceptions."

"Yes, Mr Aizawa."

Mr Kan does his rounds, letting all of us take a number. I get eighteen. Right along with Pinkie.

"Hey, Yanagi right? Diggin' the new look," Pinkie says, winking. "Or. Well, I guess it isn't new to you, huh. Well, either way. What's your battle style? I'm totally a mid- to long-range. I can make this sticky acid, but since I don't have my suit, I can't use it for much in light contact. I'm pretty much dead weight, I'm afraid."

"Unn." Nami comes over, offering me an apple squeeze and a canned coffee.

"Yanagi! No go." Mr Kan rains on my parade.

"Keep it handy for after my match?" Nami nods and steps back, but doesn't hang back like she usually would. "It's fine." Nami shrugs, but still doesn't step away. Sigh. Some things can't be helped, I suppose.

"Hey, you seem pretty close to Edgeshot. He's not like, into you or anything right?" Pinkie no doubt notices Nami keeping so close. And she seems doubly curious about Yonju and Rokugan; while they aren't as 'obvious' about it, in their opinion, they do glare anyone that seems a little too interested in coming over to talk to me.

I roll my eyes up to the heavens—what is it about me that attracts the chatty ones?

**_8-8_**

* * *

"You know, Reiko." Momo and Shishida decide it's just so much more interesting to hang with me. Must be because they no longer fear I'll leach off them, or because they think I can understand them better than most here, or something. Something has to make sense. I mean, Shishida? I get him liking to hang out around me. His mom would encourage it, he knows I'm on his side, and I've never shown him any funny vibes. Momo, however? Sigh.

"I'm curious, how did you get approval for your people on campus?" Momo still thinks I'm used to her. But I guess she's just used to me not having much to say.

"It's all about paperwork," Shishida answers for me. "If you have a reason your homeroom teacher agrees with, he'll make the necessary arrangements. Yanagi's older sister helps with the domestic duties, and her guards help enforce both school policy and Mr Kan's rules. As an added bonus, because of Yanagi's quirk, she can be quit irritable at times and her sister is more than capable of…managing that."

"Ah." Momo's eyes narrow. "Yes, that makes sense."

Tetsu and Awase take an almost twisted pleasure in mowing down sugar-rush and ear-jack. Every time the One-A pair are let up to continue their five minute round, our pair divide, conquer, and lay them flat on the cold floor, pinning them until they tap out.

"I must say, mother has been most relaxed ever since she came to visit." I didn't know the baroness was here. "Yanagi's guards set her at ease almost instantly. And while she had hoped for a more reputable chef, when she heard Ms Kaede was Yanagi's elder sister, she was quite complimentary."

"Hmm. Father would be every bit as welcoming to the idea, I'm sure. And mother has been most disagreeable with the idea of me doing chores." I roll my eyes. "Perhaps I'll consider the options. I'm sure Mr Aizawa would be most welcoming."

"Relate it to training," I say.

"Yes. Mr Aizawa is the type." Momo pinches her chin, humming a clear low note that I assume is her thinking noise. "Thank you. I'll see what I can come up with."

"Time!" Mr Kan calls it, more than pleased with how well we're doing compared to Class A. "Eraser! Next pairing!"

"Fourteen. Versus. Two." Eraser seems laconic, like he isn't all that interested in being here just now. Maybe he's irritable that our class is consistently outperforming his? Or is he just not used to his teaching days being so long? I mean, Mr Kan seems almost enthusiastic to dominate our time and run us ragged day in, day out.

Monoma and Pony take centre stage. With invisible-girl and frog-girl taking the other side. Monoma, of course, whispers something to Pony.

"Are you girls ready for our foursome?" Pony asks, ever so innocent. I pinch the bridge of my nose, sighing. It could be taken innocently enough, but given who suggested she say it…?

A clapping sound draws me back to the present. Itsuka stands over Monoma, who's clearly unconscious. "How many times do I have to say it? Stop filling her head with crazy!"

"Kendo."

"I'm sorry, Mr Kan. But he needs to learn to restrain himself." Itsuka grabs Monoma by his collar, dragging him out of the ring.

Mr Kan sighs. "The point, Kendo, is that he won't be able to take part like this. So how, pray tell, should I handle that?"

"Bad behaviour shouldn't be rewarded. And he—"

Monoma's groan announces he's already coming to. He must be building up a tolerance, or something. Are those two meant to be? I mean, it takes a particular mind set to willingly tolerate that kind of physical abuse over and over—not that he doesn't earn it each and every time.

"Monoma. Are you able to stand?"

"Five more minutes, ma. Just. Just five minutes."

"I'll take that as a no. Yanagi. You'll fill in for him."

"Mr Kan!"

"Are you saying you'll let Tsunotori fight solo?" He cocks an eyebrow, authentically curious. Sigh.

I step into the ring, beside Pony. She gives me a boastful smirk, though it's gone as quickly as it appeared. She planned this, huh. Well, I can't say I'm surprised.

Hmm. Frog-girl looks like more of a front lines fighter. Invisible-girl is probably more for stealth and evasion. No wonder Pony prefers me—Monoma can't copy her quirk or frog-girl's, so that means it's either he goes for stealth, or stuck going non-quirk.

Sigh. And I'm not even allowed my treats, so I can't risk my sword or obi. Using Corinne is probably a bad idea, since I don't know if either of them is allergic—that would end poorly. Net gun? No, not worth the effort. Bean bag rifle? No, that might be lethal at this range.

Sigh. That leaves me with either tossing them around like rag dolls, or simple sticking to tonight's actual purpose—hand-to-hand.

"Begin!" I dash for frog-girl, but she jumps up and over me. I grab invisible-girl and toss her up and over my shoulder. Unsurprisingly, a long thin tongue wraps around her middle to either save her or lessen the blow.

Invisible-girl tugs down, so fast that frog-girl rockets down to meet her. I do slow her decent though, so she won't break anything.

Pony comes running, flips and grabs our opponents and flings them at the crowd.

Sigh. There goes a nice, non-quirk battle.

I reach out, and grab both girls, slowing their trajectory and easing them onto their feet once again.

WRRRRR!

SHUT UP! I KNOW, OKAY!

_"Pony! Dial back, can't take more of this!" _

_"Gotcha, VP! Kiddie gloves are a go!"_ She makes a showing of miming putting on gloves.

She dashes for frog-girl, switching to a more counterattack style—never did figure out what school she uses, but it looks almost like slap boxing just now. That isn't her usual thing, but it'll be easier on me.

Invisible-girl tries to sneak up on Pony for a two-on-one. Oh, fuck me. She's as sneaky as Monoma.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I gulp. The bitter coffee makes my eyes water, but I gulp it down just the same. Though Pony was understanding, frog-girl and invisible-girl didn't give a shit. Not that I blame them. It is a chance to be scouted, after all.

Kuroiro teams up with the gnome—my classmate seems less than pleased with the pairing. And it's made all the more awkward with them squaring off with Kaibara and Awase.

With one last mouthful, I hand Mina the empty can. "Thanks." She nods, trading it for an apple squeeze. She knows I hate anything bitter, but Kaede insists that black coffee is simply 'better motivation', so I'll quickly learn to stop needing these treats.

Sigh. Is it over yet?

"You did well," Edgeshot says, suddenly beside me.

"It was a disaster." I pop the top, sucking it down just the same. Corinne and Delise are still complaining they couldn't help me at all, and frog-girl was just all over the place. Gods, using my obi against invisible-girl would have been almost necessary with half her sneak attacks.

"You were handicapped, it's true. But those are the times true skill shines through," Edgeshot says, his tone almost philosophical—or is her stance philosophical, and my brain is filling in the blank?

"Invisible-girl." I twist on the top and hand another empty treat to Nami, thanking her with a nod. "She'd gain the most under your tutelage. But frog-girl would be a major boon in marine missions. I question how she'd fare in other environs, though."

"Both would be assets in stealth and recon, it's true. But you miss the bigger picture."

"Hmm?"

"Hagakure is almost entirely support. She needs the most work in combat situations. Perhaps even weapons training. And Asui seems the exact opposite, likely going on the offensive to be the flood to her teammate's ebb."

"There is that, yes." I hadn't thought of that, to be honest. It's possible she simply didn't want to risk her teammate against two unknowns. What else is frog-girl holding back?

"And then there's Tokoyami. I've worked with his father. If he learns to harness his Dark Shadow half as efficiently…?"

I shrug. I didn't think too much on One-A's ninja duo.

"I'm grateful I was able to witness this first hand," Edgeshot continues. "Would you trust my judgment in this?"

"If I couldn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation." He nods.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"One." Icy-hot and explosion-boy share a look, neither seems pleased with the other. "Versus. Eighteen."

"Aw man! How come I gotta face the top two!? No fair!" Sigh. Of fucking course. Well, at least Mr Kan allowed me my treats. "Mr Aizawa! Can't you veto it?"

"No. Now get in the ring."

"I want to see your true strength," Edgeshot murmurs, giving me a meaningful look. Sigh.

"Nami, you have…?" Nami nods, pulling out a bento and another canned coffee. Well, that should offset it nicely. I slide back my left sleeve and open my bracer's bay. My obi and sword wrap around me. Delise puffs up and phases onto my head. And Corinne flies right at explosion-boy, getting right in his face.

"Corinne watching you," she says, glaring.

The murmuring starts up. But Monoma just has to go super over the top.

"Aw man! Now you're gonna get it! VP is gonna wipe the floor with your two best fighters, and with a handicap! You poor losers, you must be wallowing in self-pity!"

Sigh. Fucking idiot.

But mostly, One-A stares at my mask. Only Momo's ever seen it, after all. And seeing as every one of them is shocked save her, she kept her mouth shut. Respect.

"The man with the fox mask," Midorya says. "And Edgeshot is here, too! It's you, isn't it! You're the one from the news!" I don't even acknowledge that.

"Oh man! How embarrassing! You idiots didn't even know that Reiko is our class's strongest fighter! THIS IS GOING TO SET YOU LOSERS BACK EVEN—"

Corinne glances Monoma's way. Itsuka holds him by his collar, the blond limp and clearly out cold.

"Begin!"

Explosion-boy flies right at me, using his quirk like a jetpack. My obi lashes out, wrapping him up like a mummy, spins him around me and rockets him right back at icy-hot.

Hot-cold jumps over the attack and holds out his right hand—ice attack. I grab Pinkie and ghost us, dashing right through the barrage of ice barely formed. On the other side of the white-redhead, I un-ghost us and grab the boy by his collar, sending him flying right after his comrade.

Explosion-boy rockets around and comes right for me. Four strands of my obi ball their head like fists, while another four grab the rocketeer's limbs and holds him steady. One punch to the gut, one to each armpit, the last flicks his nose so hard his eyes water—or maybe that isn't the cause?

Another spray of ice. I ghost both Pinkie and me, and we dash right behind the boy. They aren't used to switching up tactics too much, or they aren't used to teaming up. Either way, explosion-boy will come again. And this time, we're right behind his partner.

I unsheathe my sword as I un-ghost us. The soft scraping sets white and red hairs on end. Icy-hot bolts, not wanting to be so close to me.

Left foot slides forward. Right foot squares my stance. All nine strands of my obi bunch up, coiled and ready to strike. As sword's tip unsheathes, the broad side lays on my shoulder. Corinne rubs against my lower back, eyes peeled for surprise attacks.

My eyelids lower, eyes close entirely. The world ceases to exist. There is only this moment. My un-possessed charms dangle from my earrings. Icy-hot's eyes dart to and fro, looking for something. Explosion-boy rockets around the ring, coming at me from behind—obviously Pinkie isn't worth noticing, not to him.

Icy-hot sees the perfect pincer, but he frowns. He's noticed his ice doesn't touch me. That explosion-boy needs to get close, and that I'm not letting him. So he's the plotter from the sports fest, the one that figured out how to maximise his chances.

Interesting.

An explosion.

Pinkie and I stay put, already ghosted, letting the smoke mask our presence. I maximize a gas mask, wrapping it around Pinkie, so she won't inhale any of it. And we wait. This isn't about winning or losing, it's about pacing ourselves to last the full round.

"Ha! I killed—UH!" Obi punches him in the gut again, harder this time. The same strand wraps around him and flings him at icy-hot.

But we just stay here, in the smoke.

"We need to work together!"

Dark grumbling, mutters under ragged breath. "Fine! What' your plan!"

I un-ghost us. It's only been about ten seconds, so as long as they don't attack for twice that, we should evade them just fine.

"You idiot. She's a ghost. She doesn't go around our attacks, she's going through them. That's why she needs those treats. And why Vlad isn't letting her use them. The only way to beat her is to wear her down." So they're both tacticians. Fuck. Deck stacked against me. Even with caffeine and sugar in my system, I'll never last five minutes now they've figured that out.

I sheathe my sword and I clap. Both boys tense, readying for an attack. "Very good." Hmm, Delise's voice is a deep rumble. It's no wonder people might take me for a guy. "That's it exactly. The more I use my quirk, the more treats I need to counter the drain. That's true for all ghost-like quirks. There's no way to incapacitate me directly, unless you have a similar phasing ability, so, as explosion-boy says, the only way to win is to overwhelm me."

Someone smirks, smug as shit. "Keh. I figured. So coffee's the bigger boost. You drink it black, so sugar doesn't pack the same punch."

"That's correct. It's a mental quirk, so anything that gives me a mental boost will keep me going for a while. Sugars and caffeine take the edge off, though you negate my mask."

"Your mask?" Icy-hot narrows his eyes. "The makeup. Light weakens you."

"Sunlight most of all, but yes. All light ups the drain. Again, that's common for all GLQs. If you face someone with a GLQ, and they wear makeup? Wash it away best you can. Direct, and even indirect, sunlight burns our skin. UV does, actually. But bright lights in general weaken us. And it's common for people's gaze to make us uncomfortable. We can feel cameras on us, eyes on us. It's why most of us thrive behind the scenes. And why we're so dangerous in short bursts."

"So you accept you've lost? Just like that?" Icy-hot doesn't get it.

"Keh. Idiot. We're on a timer. It doesn't matter how many times anyone wins. It's about finding every weakness. Look at her weapons, her tactics. How she stayed in the smoke as long as she could. It's all stalling and capture. With someone as pathetic as grape-head? Yeah, she'd win every time. Against real opponents? She needs the boost to keep up, or she's toast. Adding your fire and my explosions? It's like with shadow-boy. We're a poor matchup for her."

"You're wrong," I say, relaxing my obi completely. Delise phases off my head, and she and Corinne minimize and perch themselves on my earrings again. I stow my sword and obi in my bracer's bay. "If I were wearing my cat suit, your light wouldn't reach me. My mask filters out smoke and toxins, as well. There's something else you miss."

The boys frown, trying to figure that out.

I turn and walk towards Nami. They know I've accepted my loss, that there are no gains in this fight, not for them, not for me.

"So what is it?" Icy-hot asks. "What am I missing?"

"Hmm." I peer over my shoulder, at Pinkie still wearing my gas mask. "Why don't you give your classmate her moment in the sun?"

"Aw man! There's no way I can shine after that!" That's on you, Pinkie.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The cafeteria buzzes, everyone chats about this or that. Mostly about the 'fox mask', though. Sigh.

A hooded figure catches my eye. She's tense, her hands shaking and rattling the plate on her tray as she approaches, no doubt already feeling my gaze.

The chair opposite me creaks as it drags back. I motion for her to sit. She looks supremely guilty, no doubt noticing I have the sun in my eye to save her from the same fate.

As she plops into her chair, her tray clatters on the table and all eyes at our table gaze our way—her way. I glare at my classmates and they go right back to their meal. Setsuna gives me a meaningful frown, though. A soft thud, and suddenly Itsuka glares at our class gossip, only to peer my way.

"I. Uh. Ms Okimasa called me last night. Said you're. Maybe looking. For. Uh."

"I've read your blog. You seem to know your way around interviews and interviewers. Your word choice shows an innate dislike for anyone prejudiced against GLCs. But that doesn't mean you get the spot."

She shakes her head violently, no.

"You've heard the buzz about the fox mask?" She nods, furrowing her brow. "Principle Nezu will release a statement today about it. He's already selected a sympathetic interviewer for an hour-long sit down. If you accept, it would be your job to handle things like that in the future. So you'd need to gather contacts from news outlets, and you'd need to monitor all the junk I have no patience for. Anything in the media pertaining to me, or to GLCs in general, would become your wheelhouse. And you'll need to make sure your opinion pieces reach those who can get the word out what my official stance is. Questions?"

Her eyes, wide as her tray, stare unblinking. Her mouth hangs open, even as she tries to form words.

"I'd need to trust you to keep my every secret you uncover without fail. Even if someone were to assert what you know to be true, if my official stance is denial or refusal to engage, you need to play accordingly."

"Of. Of course. That's what." Her eyes dart about, her lips purse into a thin line. "Ms Okimasa. She's poised to be the CEO of Yanagi Corp. That's why she wants me to handle PR. Only, you don't think it's needed. You hate the publicity."

I nod.

"And Ms Kaede. She seemed almost too interested in…" Her eyes widen, her cheeks flush. She looks down at her plate, seeming unable to meet my piercing gaze. The wrapping rips itself and the bun hovers out—she's a telekinetic, huh.

"If you accept the position, there's a three month trial period. If you need an internship or work studies placement, just say the word. And it requires you to meet the dress code at all times. Though I'm sure Yukie and Hiraki will explain that in detail. Starting salary won't be glamorous, because I don't anticipate needing a full-timer before graduation. But it comes with certain perks that HR will explain in depth. The most important of which is that you'll need to accompany me to any social events without fail. Furthermore, any ideas about merchandise and all that crap, scrap it. I'm not the type."

Jun nods, over and over.

"I'll contact Principle Nezu about the release."

"You can't influence it. It's UA's release. The best you can do is either argue why something should change, or counter it in your own press release. But I'd need to approve of whatever you produce, at least for now. And Yukie will want to see how it affects the brand as well. She's a stickler for detail, so mind every word used."

"HR…is that Mr Hiraki?" I nod. "He mentioned requiring all statements be approved by his team."

Makes sense. He's aware of our every move, so he'll know if anything so much as hints at anything we don't want leaked.

"I won't. Uh. Have to do press conferences, right?"

"I hate the press."

She nods, breathing a sigh of relief. "So more sit down interviews for you. Hmm. I'll see the Principle to see where this is scheduled to take place. I could scout the area to ensure it's suitable." Makes sense. "And I'll need to be there. To ensure everything goes off without a hitch."

"That's what a PR manager does."

She nods and bites into her still hovering bun. She swallows and covers her mouth. "I can't do much of anything here. Mr Hiraki doesn't want me emailing anything, and he wants all statements handwritten until further notice. I'll need to meet with him directly to see what we can arrange."

"Internship?"

"Unn." She nods. "I was applying to CNKO, but. With your approval, I'd rather spend the full eight weeks with Yanagi Corp."

"Unn. We leave on Monday. Hiraki will be your primary contact, and HR will breathe down your neck for the foreseeable future. It's part of their job."

"Of course."

We continue eating in silence. Her nervous little smile hints there's another something she wants to ask about; the rose-tinged cheeks tell me exactly what that is.

"Could. We maybe. Uh. I. Uh. I don't have. Anything fancy. To wear, that is."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Zumi's Fashion Emporium. Seriously? Yukie gives me a smug little smirk, with Taeko running around me at a dizzying pace. Uh huh.

"If you're working on your image, this is the place to start." Yukie sounds sure of herself. Far too sure. "Come. We have an appointment."

Yukie ushers us inside, passed the 'greeters' and the crowds ogling everything their joyously squealing hearts can get their hands on. We pass a dozen discount stores to get here.

Image sounds expensive.

"Miss Okimasa!" Some primly dressed fashionista announces, so loud the entire store likely hears her. "Darling, how lovely to see you! And you brought the girls with you!"

Curious eyes peer our way. Disdainful upturned noses announce what they think of my sweatpants and hoodie. The glitterati. Lovely.

Yukie deals with whoever the hell that is, leaving me with only my gorgeous little Teeko tugging on my pants leg and peering up at me with wide eyes. "We're not gonna be in here long, right?"

Not if I have anything to say about it. "We'll have to see, Teeko." She grumbles and pouts, crossing her arms as she mutters about something I can't decode. I scoop her up and blow a raspberry in her neck, teasing a surpised shriek from her.

"Reiko? This way." Yukie motions for me to come along. I roll my eyes, but don't comment. We're escorted though a guarded door, into a private showroom. Ah fuck. That means Yukie's really trying to get our name out there. Fucking bullshit. "None of the sass. This is a business meeting as well as a fitting."

"I don't have nearly—"

Yukie grabs my hand and drags me over to a couch and practically shoves me into it. A Mazami's milkshake presses against my palm, and two men come with a little table with colours and some stencils for Teeko.

"I reserve the right to be grumpy."

"Noted. Come, Kajiyama. We need you and properly suited up. And Ai. The second you make Reiko uncomfortable, you forfeit shopping privilege."

I roll my eyes, slurp my milkshake, and offer Tae a go. She shakes her head, rushing over to the little table to see what they have for her.

"Zumi. We'll need to see a range of formal kimono. Tailored business suits, I'm thinking skirts, but I'm willing to be persuaded. Shoes, bags, hair ornaments. The works."

"Oh, my dear Yukie. You just leave everything to me." The woman claps, and four assistants, all women, stroll in. The men are kindly shown out, so Rokugan and Yonju make their way over to the door, to a couch where they can watch tv and keep entertained while we do our thing over here.

I slurp away as the girls are paraded about. Kimono with sweeping sleeves, patterns so vibrant the scenes almost come to life as they move. But most notably, there's no natural light in here, at all. So Jun easily gets swept up into the shopping frenzy Yukie hopes to inspire.

"Reiko! Get over here! You need a proper suit. And no, I'm not going to listen." I roll my eyes and slurp my milkshake. "I mean it!" Yukie storms over and takes my hand, dragging me over to the only idle assistant.

"Oh no, my dear. I think this one needs a…special touch," Zumi says, a glint in her eye hinting she's identified me as a challenge, and likes it.

Fuck. Me.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Salmon button down dress shirt. Dark grey three piece men's suit, tailored to my curves but not snug. Matching grey tie. Black steel-toe dress shoes. They even have cloth masks and eye patches, in pastel pink, if you fucking please. Oh my gods. What the hell is wrong with these people?

But Zumi doesn't stop there. Pastel pink pocket book, one that can hold the bills without folding, with a matching cover for my new smart phone—what the fuck is wrong with my phone?

I stand on a little stage, glaring at Yukie with every fibre of my being.

"How much are we talking?" Zumi asks, still eyeing me and likely calculating what else she can convince me to try on.

"Forty-thousand metres of Egyptian cotton. Sixteen-thousand of wool. Eighty-five-thousand of linen. And four-thousand of pristine imperial silk. Per calendar year. All locally harvested and processed."

"And this would be available, when?"

"We could make the first shipment in six weeks. A sample so you can see the quality for yourself. But for the volume I mentioned, we'd need a guarantee and perhaps four months to secure everything needed on our part."

"Silk gauze? Chiffon?"

"We could swing it, but that isn't currently on offer."

"Alright. I'm interested. But I'd need to see specs and I want to inspect your factory. Our previous supplier…led to bad publicity. I won't risk it twice."

"I could email all current fabrics, and a tour is always on offer. But we ship undyed."

"Oh dear, I prefer it that way. Our people hate correcting factory jobs."

"Then we're in agreement. You'll have our specs by morning, along with our factory's address. They're open Monday to Saturday, seven to three. You don't even need to call in advance. Though I feel it prudent to warn you, you're the first I approached, so we don't have orders just yet. As such, it isn't as lively as you'd expect."

"Oh?"

"It's Yanagi Corp's new direction. Sustainable foods, fabrics, and farming. We're carbon neutral, and we're family run, so we control everything from seed to the spinning wheel."

"I see. Yes, that's why you don't dye."

"No. We have the skill to include it, but I've done my homework. It's why I approached you first. And, if you play your cards right, we're very much open to a monopoly deal with your emporium."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." Zumi taps her nose, her eyes twinkling with delight. "I'll need to see your factory today. We have a press conference in three days, and I so need a positive supplier."

"We have a car waiting. Whenever you feel you've tortured your new business partner enough, we can take you and your assistant. It includes lunch and dinner to finalize any specifics and answer your every question, of course. And if you desire it, I would gladly accompany you to the conference to confirm it to the press."

Zumi's all smiles. "And your PR manager?"

"For Yanagi Corp? She's right here." Yukie's hand lands on Ai's shoulder. "I anticipated you'd want to meet the team."

"And this darling is…?" Zumi cocks her eyebrow, her eyes on Jun.

"Jun Kajiyama. Reiko's Pro Hero PR agent."

"Unn." Jun bobs her head. "The timing works well for both Princess Yurei and for Yanagi Corp, because a story is scheduled to break that will have the media all over this story as well. I assure you, none will have any interest in pressing about your prior supplier."

So that's why I got blackmailed into coming here.

"Oi. We done?" Too much fluff and pomp. Fuck all this prim bullshit. "Got a tyke itching to run around, you know."

**_8-8_**

* * *

From the frying pan, into the fucking flames. Gods damn it! I get dragged along through the entire tour, with Zumi and her team—including her son that tries his best to flirt with me. As if that isn't e-fucking-nough, I get dragged to an upscale restaurant. TWICE!

Once for lunch. Yukie spent the entire time talking to the owner, hashing out terms to become their major supplier—apparently we now own some serious farmland in Yamanashi, and can deliver on demand.

The second time for dinner. And Yukie entertains another restaurant owner. The whole time, Ai is entertaining Zumi's team, and keeping her fucking son the hells away from me.

As for me? I'm mostly keeping Taeko entertained, while Jun runs interference with anyone that has the balls to so much as look my way. Good on her—just earned a raise, if you ask me. Fucking cockroaches.

"Sis? Do you really like it?" Teeko asks, smoothing her sunflower yellow sundress for the millionth time. It's probably the first time she's even wearing a dress, to be honest.

"You look adorable," I assure her, tapping her nose. "What about me? I feel like a penguin strutting about in a zoo."

Tae giggles, her eyes lighting up at last. "I like it. Just not for every day, okay?"

I nod, emphatically agreeing with her.

"And Jun! You look so pretty!" Tae beams, her eyes so trusting it almost hurts. We really haven't had too many GLQ people around us. At all.

"Why thank you, Teeko." Jun's cheeks warm, her gaze soft and nurturing. Her festive red skirt suit really draws my eyes to her every curve, with her black knee-high leather boots and matching studded panama hat with veil thick enough to protect her from the sun…She makes it look good. Jun hooks a stray lock of hair behind Teeko's ear, beaming bright as the sun as she leans in, like she wants to tell her a secret. "I think you look pretty too."

Tae perks up, her cheeks sporting the same pink as Jun's. Gods am I glad we got a seat away from the windows, so they can just be for a spell.

Once food is served, I make sure to cut everything in Teeko's plate just a little smaller, just the way she likes it, and I fold the napkin and tuck it into the top of her dress, just in case.

"Thank you, big sis," Tae sings.

Nami and the boys don't look too shabby either. Somehow Zumi talked them into black three piece suits and matching fedora hats. I'm not too sure about the hats myself, but they seem okay with it. I guess.

At least they're sitting with us. I mean, how fucking awkward would it be to have them standing behind me in a restaurant while I eat? Let alone making them skip two meals. But frankly, I'm not even going to bother asking why Zumi had dual shoulder holsters on sale, let alone with matching cufflinks and earrings. Why in the…?

No. No, just don't wonder. It isn't worth the brain cells.

"Reiko?" Jun narrows her eyes, wordlessly asking what's wrong. I smile and shake my head, assuring her everything's fine. She cocks an eyebrow, not buying it. She mouths, _Makeup?_

Hmm. Well, I do have leather gloves if I feel like taking it all off. And Delise could cover my face while outside. I shake my head, no.

"Nami? Could you give Reiko a hand?" Jun gives her a meaningful look.

I'm back ten minutes later, with every molecule of makeup removed. Everyone stares as I sit down, but Zumi broaches it.

"No need to be shy, darling. Your associate already has a hat with veil for you."

I jerk back, eyes narrow. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew." She waves it off, her eyes glowing with an impish delight. "You won't get far in this business if you miss something as obvious as makeup and coloured hair mousse."

Breathing comes far easier. Easier than it has all day. I dig in with gusto, trading little nibbles with Teeko now and then.

I dab my napkin against my lips, more than grateful I don't have to be super careful with my makeup for once. "Yukie. I want you and Ai to brighten up the house."

"I'll handle it. What of the Musutafu office we discussed?"

Well, considering the multi-million Yen deal with Zumi and the two smaller deals she slipped in over meals? I think she's earned this. "Unn."

"Hmm? Do my ears deceive me? It's as if Reiko darling is the head of Yanagi Corp?" Zumi's eyes twinkle with mischief again. A gossip queen, being my guess.

"Ah, forgive my poor manners. Reiko Yanagi, head of the family."

"No need for the formalities, darling. You're not the only one that gets irritable from all that makeup. That you kept it on that long is nothing short of amazing."

Yes. I definitely like the idea of doing business with this woman. I meet Yukie's boastful smile with a subtle nod.

"It's settled then. Zumi, we could have legal draw up the paperwork and have it ready to sign on Friday?"

Zumi looks to me, eyes narrowed. She didn't realise she was being screened all day, did she. A smile steals across her face, her eyes warm and welcoming even with tears welling up. "That would be perfect, darling. Absolutely perfect."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Present Mic drones on and on about grammar and syntax and the subtlety of word choice. My elbow plops onto my desk, my chin propped up on my palm. Yukie was on the phone with me all through lunch, prepping me for my interview later. Jun mentioned having scouting the location, the lighting, everything. It's supposedly good enough for me to forgo makeup, even without my mask, but that just comes with a plethora of other problems.

One of which includes an appointment with the Public Safety Commission later, to retake my licence photo—the argument, of course, being that my file should reflect the reality, not the makeup I wear out of necessity.

Instead of the wall-to-wall meetings I abhor, I get lunches and dinners. Yukie's at least smart enough to drag Taeko along, so I won't give her a bad example, but that just brings up another and far more interesting point.

I feel less irritable than I usually would. Is it the makeup? I hate makeup, to be sure, but is there more to it than that?

"Yo, Yanagi!" I blink. "The floor's yours!"

Setsuna turns around, flips the page a few times and points. Ah. "Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light." Need to stop zoning out. I still have a metric fuckton to learn.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Jun makes one last round of the campus studio, checking that the lighting is just right, that the chairs are spaced just right, that the tea is piping hot. No details seems free from her scrutiny. I'm mostly trying not to fidget.

A knock at the door. Yonju opens it and welcomes the reporter, escorting her. I stand, and ignore Delise's smirk as the camerawoman angles about to get a better look at me.

I bow to the reporter, who bows in kind. I motion for her to sit as I phase Delise off me, letting her and Corinne hover about as they please.

The reporter freezes, as does her photographer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Reiko Yanagi, first year student of UA's Hero Course," I say, bow, and sit. "Could I offer you some tea?"

"Don't you dare stop filming!" the reporter snaps at her associate. I blink.

Sigh. The teapot hovers up along with two wooden teacups, all quite traditional. I pour hers first, hovering the cup over to her, before pouring my own.

"Jun?"

"Yes, please." I pour for her as well, hovering hers over to her and hovering up a third cup.

"And for you as well?"

"Hands are kinda full, but thanks."

"Perhaps after the interview then." I pour a cup for me, hovering the teapot back onto its perch.

"Are you…really the man in the fox mask?" the reporter asks.

"No, of course not. I was assigned female at birth, I currently identify as female, and do not feel any inclination to change that. Accordingly, it might be more accurate to say 'girl in the fox mask', or at the very least, 'person'."

"What happened then? That day, with the villain?"

"Hmm?" I think back. "I'm not really sure myself. We were on our way back to UA when the car suddenly stopped on the highway. Corinne—"

"Corinne!" my charm cheers her name, making sure she's counted even as she and Delise chase after each other overhead.

"Yes, Corinne scouted ahead and relayed that there was a man on the road stopping us. So Mr Kamihara and I went to investigate."

"Edgeshot?" the reporter asks, eyes narrow as if confused.

"That is his hero name, yes."

"Why was he in the car with you? And who's car is it, exactly."

"Well, that's what one gets for not properly introducing oneself." The reporter blushes, knowing I am implicating her as well. "As I said, I am Reiko Yanagi. Head of the Yanagi Family and of Yanagi Corporation."

"Please forgive me. I don't know what's come over me. I'm Rina Arishima with CNKO. Principle Nezu invited me for this…interview. Are you sure you're just a first year? You seemed ready to go toe to toe with a notorious villain from the League of Villains."

I drown a snort in tea, trying to compose myself best I can. "My teachers seem convinced." The camera woman's chuckling tinges the reporter's face bright red. "Furthermore, I'm not even the first of my year to engage with the league. Class One A engaged during the USJ incident. And both One-A and One-B faced them again during our summer training camp. I see no reason to back down when he poses a threat to my people specifically. Doubly so since I would be legally obligated, being in possession of a provisional licence."

The reporter's eyes widen, but she hides her mouth behind her teacup.

"And rest assured, I am not unique in this. Of UA Academy Hero Course's first years, there are thirty-eight students in possession their provisional licence, with the final two needing only remedial lessons. They work just as hard to go Plus Ultra, as do we all."

"I'm. I'm sorry. We started off on the wrong foot. Please forgive me, I. I simply hadn't expected. Well, any of this."

I shake my head, grinning. "It's quite alright. Perhaps we could speak of other matters until you've caught your second wind."

"Unn. Like perhaps who you're wearing? That is a gorgeous suit."

"Zumi's Fashion Emporium. It was a gift."

"You don't say. From whom, if I may ask?"

"From Zumi herself. We had lunch the other day, and she was kind enough to provide myself and my associates with a full wardrobe."

"You don't say." The woman doesn't seem more stable in her shoes. "Why?"

"Now now, that would be telling. You'll hear about it during her press conference on Friday, I'm sure."

The reporter perks up instantly, her eyes aglow with another story she is itching to scoop. "Surely a little hint couldn't hurt?"

"I really shouldn't." Jun comes, whispering in my ear that Zumi agreed that a little teaser couldn't hurt. "Ah. How much of a teaser?" Jun murmurs again; _keep it tantalizing_.

"I see. Well, how shall I put this then? Hmm. Let's just say that Yanagi Corp has recently acquired fresh young intern that is already making a splash. So, we're allowing for new…possibilities?"

The reporter's eyes dart to and fro, trying to figure that out. "And. Who might this new talent be?"

"Why, UA's own Yukie Okimasa, of course. A first year, like myself. She has a keen eye for untapped avenues. So I've given her a modest budget and set her loose on the business world."

"An intern?"

"She is currently registered as such, yes."

"You've a lot of faith in her. What if it's misplaced?"

"Faith in UA is never misplaced. After all, my PR intern for Yanagi Corp is Ai Yonju, also a first year. And, for my Pro Hero career, I've selected Jun Kajiyama, also a first year. Surely, you don't expect me to look down on my peers?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

I sit in Nezu's office, with Jun at my side. Last night's live interview plays out, no doubt recorded for one reason or another. **"Faith in UA is never misplaced."** Nezu pauses, his remote poised and ready for more.

"Every news agency in Japan is reporting on the interview. Everyone keeps talking about your unwavering faith in our school. Let alone how your corporation's every intern is a student here. This might well be the nudge the public needs to see the world hasn't gone mad."

"Her poise didn't hurt either. She was amazing," Jun says nudging me with her shoulder.

"She was indeed. But this is only the first wave. Complaints of your ghost-like quirk are on the fringe, for now. They await only a single misstep."

I snort. "Let them wait. I take it UA is pleased?"

"Your teachers are less impressed with your performance these past few days."

Sigh.

"Shinya was far less impressed with it. Especially this part."

**"Where did you get that tattoo? Surely 'wrath' isn't very heroic."** The interviewer's tone is even, if slightly curious. The accusatory undertone is impossible to miss, though.

**"My mother, Yurei Yanagi, gave it to me when I was…I guess four? She meant for me to follow in her footsteps as a Yakuza Boss. I chose a different path."**

**"Yu. Yurei Yanagi? The Scourge of Nagoya?"**

**"One and the same."** The on-screen me nods, but I snort. Seeing through that jab was all too easy.

**"How could we expect the daughter of an infamous crime lord to become the hope of hero society?"**

**"You assume I mean to be number one."** The on-screen me sips her tea and hovers the teapot to pour more for myself and the others. **"No. I hold no delusion quite so grand. My focus is simply showing the world that those of us with a ghost-like quirk aren't the villains the world makes us out to be."**

**"But—"**

**"Let me guess. Of the top hundred villains in the last hundred years, and all that?"** The reporter nods, eyes narrowed with suspicion. That wasn't the first or last time I had to cut off a tirade about ghost-this and ghost-that. **"Curious. All studies conducted on ghost-like quirks focus on criminality. All academic papers written presuppose we are criminals. It's the exact reason I started wearing makeup, to cover my ghost-like traits, to cover my tattoo, to show the world I'm just another girl."**

I shake my head, much the same way the on-screen me does.

**"All I want is for my little sister to be able to hold her head high. That every time I say, 'I am Princess Yurei,' I present myself as a person she can look up to. As a princess and a role model and a woman she can be proud to be like when she grows up. What more would any big sister want in life?"**

**"But a ghost—"**

Nezu pauses. "Shinya hasn't stopped complaining about how she treated you. Not in as many words, of course."

I snort. "Well, you did say you would arrange a more sympathetic ear."

"We did. The station sent her instead. The niece of one of the executive producers. I would advise Jun to be mindful of that. Studios are all about politics, and situations like this are quite common I'm afraid."

"Unn." Jun nods, her eyes hard. She REALLY didn't like that woman, and from how often the camerawoman was chuckling, it wouldn't surprise me if she wasn't well-liked at all.

"Be mindful, Reiko. During your hero work studies, any whiff of publicity that holds your name may be blown out of proportion. There's a growing movement to show the dark side of hero society, no matter how overtly they say otherwise. Do be careful.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 22_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: This went WAY LONGER than originally planned. But this is what I needed it to say. R&R darlings!  
_**


	23. Preparation, getting it done

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 23—Preparation, getting it done**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

In the car. Again. Fucking hell, I seem to be sitting in this car a lot lately. Only this time, my hero case lies in the trunk, along with another few dozen babies Mei came up with. I just barely mentioned her name, an off the cuff reference about being able to depend on UA students—like Mei Hatsume. That's exactly how I said it, and my reward is so much fucking gear I wonder how the suspension can handle it.

Well, things could be worse. And besides, she gave me a bucket of putty, the same mix of my charms, of my Corinne. So I'll be working on that for sure.

My phone rings. An unknown number.

"You get ten seconds."

"Name's Giran. Work with the league. You know who I mean. Looking to make nice with one hell of a public figure. The news is fawning all over you."

I look to Edgeshot and mouth, _League of villains_. He nods and motions for me to keep them talking, fishing out his phone and clicking away on it. I agree; tracking works both ways.

"Five seconds."

"Alright. To the point then. Want to arrange a meet-up. It didn't go too well with Kurogiri last time, but we're looking to make it worth your while. We'll even set up some jobs just for you to solve. Easy publicity for you, and it'll prove we're the real deal."

I look to Edgeshot. He hangs up for me and turns off my phone. "Call was rerouted a few dozen times. Three of which were from Zumi's Fashion Emporium. I sent a message to everyone in the motorcade to turn off their phones, as well a warning Numbers."

"Hmm. How did he get my number specifically?"

Edgeshot's visible eye narrows. He's curious about that as well, it seems. My new phone. Hmm. I roll down the window, and toss it right out. It's a good thing we left all our fancy as fuck things in UA.

"Didn't want a new phone in the first fucking place." I roll the window back up and Nami hands me back my old phone. I dial Yukie's number. "We've got a problem."

**_8-8_**

* * *

In Endouru, we kick everything into overdrive. Edgeshot has his people manning every security post, backing up my people without fail. Every micron is put under heavy surveillance, and every entrance heavily guarded.

But there's something bothering me. Something big. I call a meeting, getting everyone in there. Including Itsuka, invisible-girl, Setsuna, One-A's ninja duo, and Kuroiro.

"Matron. Your phone." I hold out my hand. She doesn't even hesitate. I go through her call history. I find the one funny number, and dial it.

"Numbers." An unfamiliar voice. Sounds deep, rumbling. Like he's pissed with the world at large.

"Close," I say.

"Hmm. I know that voice. Your interview is legend."

"I need a favour. And you're just the type to enjoy what I have to say."

"Hmm?"

"The one name Giran. Your friends' broker. I need all his numbers."

"And I'd give that to you, because…?"

"You didn't try to involve me in this war. They did. They need to learn their place."

A deep, rumbling chuckle. "You'll have it." The line goes dead.

I hand matron her phone, and fish out mine. I scroll through my contacts, clicking on 'detective whats-his-face'.

"Make it quick." He sounds annoyed, harried almost.

"Detective. I have a lead you'll want."

"Ms Yanagi. Where are you."

"You remember the safehouse up north?"

"In…." Yeah, he was definitely part of the team that raided this place. "Yes. Yes, I remember."

"Mr Kamihara is already here, when can we expect you?" Matron's phone buzzes a half dozen times in quick succession.

"On my way. Will need a place to stay?"

"That won't be a problem. Only you, though. We've…a situation on our hands."

"That won't be a problem. I work alone."

"Hatsumi?" The head geisha saunters over to me, bowing elegantly. "We're expecting a detective."

Her shrivelled hand slides out of her kimono sleeve, a bony and wrinkled finger extends and its tip touches between my eyebrows. Her pupils dilate so completely that her brown eyes turn black, as the needed memories flash before my eyes.

Hand retreats, ducks back into hiding. "He is welcome, Boss Yanagi." Her voice echoes over itself, like each word is a pebble striking a still body of water, and the ripples are all I can hear. "He will have a maiko assigned to tend to his every need."

"Not necessary. Mr Kamihara will assign one of his people for that. I want you and your daughters guarding this house and all within. Understood?"

"It will be done." She bows elegantly. "Our youngest daughter, Koi. She will report to you, Boss Yanagi. She is unskilled and wilful. May she please you all the same." I nod, and her pupils narrow so completely they all but disappear, it lasts but a moment before her eyes return to normal. There's a knock at the door, it slides open to reveal the geisha with two faces that always welcomes me, already kneeling. She enters without standing and closes the door behind her.

The young geisha presents herself to the head of in-house security, somehow almost crawling over the floor without using her hands, and prostrates herself. Her movements are so fluid, so elegant. It's mindboggling. "You sent for me, mother?" I'll never understand—are they related by blood, or is this a geisha thing?

"Koi. You are hereby assigned to Boss Yanagi. You will tend to her every need without fail."

"I am not worth of such an honour." Her voice is nothing like Hatsumi's. Not just because of the rippling, but this one is like a whisper, just barely heard over the background. Koi rights herself but doesn't make to stand, turns to me and prostrates herself again. "I am unskilful, Boss Yanagi. May you be pleased with me. Anything you need or desire, you need only ask, and it shall be yours."

"I am in your capable hands, Koi. Serve me well." I bow low to her. "Please. Stand." Slow and elegant, Koi rights herself. Her right knee eases up, and with one fluid motion she makes to stand. Her head taps the ceiling, so tall. And yet, she closes in on herself, shrinking down until the top of her head reaches my chin. "One should not feel small around those taller."

"Boss Yanagi is most wise." She grows again, topping out at a hair's breadth over me.

"What is your natural height, Koi?"

"I." She shakes her head, her four eyes mournful and both her mouths pursed almost into a single line. "I am unsure I ever truly knew."

"Then whatever size you are comfortable with will be suitable. Provided you don't harm any without my express permission."

"I am most grateful, Boss Yanagi. Please, if ever you have need, whisper my name." She fades from view, leaving no sign she ever truly existed at all. "You are mine to serve," a hushed whisper, like a gentle breeze, "and I am yours to command." I can't tell where the voice comes from. Somehow that feels more comforting than anything.

Six UA students stare, eyes wide, jaws low. Or, well, beak wide in bird-boy's case.

"Hatsumi. Please show our guests to their quarters, and to where they can freshen up."

"At once." Hatsumi bows elegantly. Her kimono sleeve motions the others to follow her as she wafts about, her kimono's hem dragging along the floor as if she doesn't have legs, or at the very least doesn't need them to move about.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Setsuna, Itsuka, Kuroiro, invisible-girl, multi-arms, and bird-boy. The each take a seat opposite us. I sit to Edgeshot's right, with Momoko to his left and the five other sidekicks lined up beside Momoko according to rank.

The meeting room is much nicer now. Ink wash paintings of the meditation garden hang from the walls. A neatly trimmed bonsai tree, no taller than my forearm, sits to either end of the table, with a fish tank sitting in the middle, filled with dancing baby koi carpers, clearly meant for the pond, but too young to be introduced to it.

"You six have been selected to be part of a task force I mean to found," Edgeshot says, his tone solemn and barely more than a whisper. "With me are my sidekicks, Momoko Yonai, Shosai Arakawa, Ryu Someya, Kentarou Funabashi, Zenko Muro, and Kenta Kakinomoto. My niece, Reiko, you're already familiar with, I'm sure."

Their eyes snap to me, but I don't look to confirm whatever it is they feel about that.

"Let me be clear. No one may ever hear a whisper of what I am about to reveal."

"Question?" Itsuka raises her hand. "Why isn't Ibara here? Didn't you approve of her?"

"I did. But one of my partners, the one you know as Kamui Woods, feels she would benefit more under his tutelage. As such, she will be under his command. And your other classmate, Yui Kodai, will be under the one you know as Mount Lady, for the same reason."

I nod, agreeing that's the best course of action. With Mount Lady's gigantification quirk, she could teach Yui things Edgeshot cannot.

"Now. I will offer you one last chance to back out gracefully. Once you hear what I have to say, there's no turning back."

My eye flutters open. Itsuka and Setsuna gaze at me, both sporting a cocky little grin. Kuroiro looks every bit as sure of himself. The other three show nothing I can pick up on.

"Good. In response to the League of Villains' attacks, the PSC charged my agency to raise an army, with Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, and myself as the three commanding officers. Reiko here offered us a plot of land where construction is already underway for our headquarters and training facility, and her people provide food to keep our operation under the radar. UA's support course supplies all weapons, training gear, and security measures we need. And rest assured, we operate with the Mikado's blessing. Follow my orders, and none of you will be on the wrong side of the law."

Setsuna narrows her eyes, her grin widens. She says nothing, for now. But she's going to interrogate me like never before once we're alone.

"You will train like you've never trained before. You will master yourself, your quirk, and a wide range of weapons and tools. This hero work studies will be your basic training. And you will report to my agency in Musutafu for extra training every weekend hereafter. You are not required to sign with my agency upon graduation, though you are welcome to. You will report to me until this taskforce is officially dissolved by the Mikado himself. And you will be partnered so you will always have someone to watch your back, and to decompress with. Questions."

One by one, they shake their heads. I assume invisible-girl does as well, but I can't really see her to confirm.

"Who's to be my partner?" I ask.

"You'll officially work solo. You have the backup you'll need." I nod, agreeing Nami will want the position for herself. "Kendo and Tokage pair up well. Shoji and Tokoyami, same. And our stealth expert here, Kagakure. You will work with Kuroiro."

Hmm. The ninja boy duo seem quite close, and clearly are comfortable with one another. Itsuka and Setsuna aren't compatible quirk wise, but their battle styles are similar enough. Kuroiro's command of all things black…Mei would have a field day cooking up all sorts of gadgets and gizmos for him. That leaves invisible-girl. Hmm. She is more stealth, that should mesh well, I think. Yes, this should work well.

"Over the coming weeks, you will spend your every waking moment with your partner. If you are deployed, it will be as pairs. I suggest you come up with combination moves that work well. You will also be assigned street bikes, which you will learn to ride and will have to pass a legal street safety test. You will learn to maintain your bike as well. Along with all gear you will be issued. And yes, Reiko, even you are required to learn these things."

I roll my eyes.

"Wait. Street bikes?" Kuroiro asks. Itsuka is too busy glowing to be bothered asking—she must be walking on clouds.

"Yes. You will take a month long course on traffic laws and vehicle safety. After that, you'll take the theory and practical exam, and will be issued drivers licences. Will that be a problem?"

"Can mine be pink?" Invisible-girl's sleeves flutter about, but I can't tell what she's doing.

Edgeshot stares at the pink top and pink hair ornaments. "As long as you are stealthy when it's needed, it won't be a problem."

A high pitched squeal announces how she feels about that.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Breakfast is turning into quite the affair. Jun and Nami sit to either side of me, with Kuroiro sitting across from me, obviously needing a favour, with Rokugan and Yonju flanking him. Teeko, of course, decided my lap is the only seat good enough for her.

"I called Mei," I say, scooping up some more food. I'm going to need the calories, no doubt in my mind. "She's making tools and weapons for you. All pitch black."

"Keh." Kurorio likes the sound of that, if his shit-eating grin means anything at all. "If it's black, it's fair game. I need—"

I dial Mei's number.

"Reiko?" Mei sounds about ready to cream her panties.

"Mei. Kuroiro has a few requests." I hand him the phone and get back to trying to eat with Tae's chopsticks scooping up everything she feels like trying.

While their hashing that out, I turn to my boys. "You three," I nod to them and to Nami so they know who I mean, "will be working right alongside me. Mr Kamihara already confirmed you're eligibility, but you won't be allowed to follow me into jobs until I'm fully licenced. Understood?"

They nod, their gratitude worn on their sleeves.

"Rokugan. I've made arrangements. You'll be assigned a van and will be our backup. Yonju, you'll be your co-pilot and will act as comms officer. You'll be our direct link to Mr Kamihara." Both boys nod, solemn as the grave. They're taking this seriously, good.

"Nami. You'll be my partner. So where I go, you go. That means you'll need to start learning the trade like I learn it. Including taking the next provisional license exam." She nods, her chopsticks working along unabated.

"Thank you, Yanagi." Kuroiro hands me my phone and bows low. "I could use some backup as well, for my team."

"They've already been assigned to you." He nods and moves over to invisible-girl. Itsuka takes his place. I roll my eyes, wondering why they feel the need to start my day with requests like I'm their godmother, or something.

"I've spoken to Edgeshot." Itsuka meets my gaze, unflinching, unblinking. "Itsuka and I will work alongside you until further notice. You're meant to be our support, since we're front lines and you're long range."

I nod. What else is there to do? It's Edgeshot's call to make.

"Since we'll be working together. Setsuna and I would like you to stow our weapons and gear while in public. Will that be a problem?"

"I'm willing to try. I don't know how much I can store yet."

"That's fair. Momoko has been put in charge of us as a unit. She said we're to report to the dojo in our hero costumes."

Sigh. So the bullshit is about to start with a vengeance.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Laying on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Momoko stands over me, her eyes and grin as boastful as I've ever seen them. My eye squints, blinking over and over to clear the blood from my vision. "Uncle?"

"You've improved, but you're still too stiff." Sigh. "Your swordsmanship is pitiful. I can tell you're not used to it yet. And don't get me started on those kicks of yours. What are you, trying to crack an egg? If you need to hit something, hit it with everything. If it kills them, they shouldn't have gotten so close to a long range fighter. Simple."

Sigh. "Can I get up?"

She takes my hand and pulls me up, with enough power I wonder how my shoulder's still in its socket. "Well. That's enough hand-to-hand."

Setsuna's dismembered fingers and palms and forearms and upper arms hover back to their owner, merging to make her whole once again. Itsuka struggles to get her enlarged hands out from under the two ton blocks Momoko trapped them under.

Nami and the boys? Well, they maintain '_we're not officially part of the team_' defence and are quite happily sticking to the kiddie table.

"Have I told you lately how evil you are?"

Momoko rubs the underside of her nose, quite pleased with herself. "Compliments aside. It's time for you to take your training seriously. No more kiddie gloves. At all. You hear me?"

"I was serious the whole time," I mutter, pouting and crossing my arms.

"Edgeshot taught me everything he knows about how your mom used to train. You're gonna be doing some serious hard work. And we're starting you off with possessing a fox. Full possession, mind you."

Sigh.

"If it helps, it's a fox."

"How does that affect anything?"

"She's a white morph. White as snow. So she fits with your," she motions to my white kimono, or the tatters of what's left of it, "theme?"

I shake my head, sighing.

"Dunno what you like about that kimono, though. Ripped like paper."

"Is there anything that you can't rip 'like paper'?" I glare at the woman.

Momoko holds up a finger, ready to one-up me. Itsuka gets her hands free at last, and lets them shrink—they're black and blue, so I don't doubt they'll be bothering her for days. Setsuna fuses with her missing body parts. Yonju and Rokugan stick to their little corner, unwilling to make so much as a peep to attract the wrong kind of attention.

"Good point," Momoko relents. "I like your sword, by the way. Not as flimsy as I expected." Sigh. Her arm is dangling by a thread, because we both severely underestimated how much power I put into that damn attack. "Alright, Chinatsu. You can patch 'em up."

A geisha strolls in, her face a perfect oval with a delicate mouth and pouty lips that make her look more like a doll than a person. Her kimono sleeve folds back, revealing her ghost-white hand and forearm. Her fingers reach out and touch the gash on my forehead, the pain ripping through me like raging rapids.

By the time my whited vision fades back to normal, Itsuka's hands have a mere pink tinge, and there's little more than a pink shark's bite afterimage of Momoko's injury. "This was a good workout," Momoko says, yawning.

"Do be more careful, Boss Yanagi. I can only heal three people per day."

"I took that into consideration," Momoko says. "Thanks."

"Unn. Your aid is invaluable, Ms Chinatsu. Please continue to assist us. And be sure to give us hell if you fear we take it too far." I bow low, showing the reverence she is due. "I assure you, no one will be above your reproach."

"As Boss Yanagi requests." Chinatsu bows low. Her face and hand looks blue. Like the strain was too much for her.

"Come. We could all use something to eat just now." I motion for everyone to head to the dining room. "Would Chinatsu prefer to eat in her quarters?"

"I. Would be most appreciative." I offer her my elbow, to personally escort her. I make sure to wrap my obi around hers, to help stabilize her and to mask any misstep she might make from fatigue.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"She's insane." I nod, agreeing with Itsuka.

"Totally bonkers." I nod, agreeing with Setsuna.

"Ain't no way 'n hell I'mma be joinin' those 'spars' o' hers." I shrug, not disagreeing with Yonju.

"Tch." Rokugan is more amused than anything. "Keep flappin' your gumbs all you want. But I'd bet anything you three are gonna be bouncing right back into her next training. Eh, Boss?"

"Of course." I nod.

"Never said I wouldn't, but she's evil," Itsuka says.

"Totally evil. Man. I've never been in so many pieces." Setsuna scoops up another helping and scarfs it down just as quickly. She obviously needs the calories. It's a good thing I asked Hatsumi to arrange far more food than she usually would.

I empty my plate, and try to supress a burp best I can. Jun grabs my plate and hovers a little of everything onto it for me. "But you're getting stronger?" she asks.

"Totally stronger!" Setsuna's already in a better mood.

"Definitely!" Itsuka is just as quick to agree.

"For sure." I nod. "I need you to tell everyone that's training under Mr Kamihara's people that they are hereby ordered to eat as much as they can. They'll need the calories, and our stores can handle the strain."

"I'll see to it." Jun nods setting my plate in front of me. "You girls are amazing. I mean, really. I. I've never seen…" She shakes her head, unable to find the right words.

Momoko is too busy shovelling everything into her mouth she can. Hell, she's packed in more than the rest of us combined. Must need more fuel to keep going, and my rather minor injury left me famished.

"Reiko." Momoko points to the corner, to a cloth-covered box. "Do the thing."

I blink. The box hovers up and over to me. The cloth flings itself off, revealing a tiny little fox with white fur and cowering back against the cage best she can. Poor baby. She looks like little more than a kit.

I phase my hand through the cage and scoop her up, phasing her up and out of it. She yips and whimpers and almost looks ready to bite me, so afraid.

Eye patch lifts, hair flares up, left eye flutters open. She hovers up, her nose pointing right at me, her big, red eyes deathly afraid. Our gazes meet.

Hands tremble. Breath comes out as smoke, mine and hers. Her tiny body gorges on my energy, my essence. Her mind slams open like a paper screen in a typhoon. She blinks; her eyes match my left. Her scruffy summer fur stands on end as she sniffs, her mind struggles to understand the world she finds herself in.

"Your name is Emily," I say. Her mind doesn't quite process that either. In time, perhaps. She is quite young. "Hungry?" I hover up a piece of beef. She doesn't hesitate, gobbling down the treat.

_More._ Her mind is so simple, so easy to overpower. But she's just a baby. A baby that needs so much love and attention.

I set her down on the table in front of me, letting her sniff around in my plate. "Only from my food. Understood?"

Emily blinks. White Xs set over a blood red backdrop for irises, transfixed on me. She carefully leans forward and licks another piece of beef, as if to test my reaction. When she gets nothing, she bites it and eats like there's no tomorrow. I reach forward, but cowers, making herself as small as possible. I pet her tiny head and scratch behind her ears—dogs like that, maybe she will too?

A pleased little whine erupts as a wave of her pleasure rushes through us both. "Oh, you like that, huh?" She whines and stands up to her full height, tilting and rubbing her head against my hand best she can to look for the spot that feels best.

"We can figure that out later. Eat." She yips, agreeing wholly, and all but dives into my plate, gorging on every piece of meat she can.

She's so tiny, though. Barely half the length of my forearm. So young.

"Thought so." I look to Momoko. "Your mom taught you all that."

Sigh. "Unn." In all the wrong ways, too.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I stare. Blink. The scene doesn't change. A little aquarium filled with mice. Six in total. Albinos, with white fur and red eyes. Long tails with a bit of a poof at the end. With large ears that twist and turn to every little sound around them. And they seem to hop around like kangaroos.

They look so happy. Hopping around the three storeyed aquarium, digging through the coarse white sand to no doubt make their home underground. So there might be more of them. Or maybe there aren't. I don't know.

"Notomys mitchellii. Or more commonly, Mitchell's hopping mice," Edgeshot says. "You'll possess them, one by one, over the coming days."

"Why?"

"Your fox is meant to alleviate the strain of your quirk. They're meant to be your eyes and ears and nose where you cannot be. Like the rats during the hostage situation?"

I nod. That makes sense.

"You'll keep them as charms, so they're always available. And you'll have to train them to act as you need them to."

"They could also be trained for rescue." Hmm, it would depend on how fast they are, though.

"No need. Once you've trained these, I'll arrange more foxes. Or even wolves if you prefer."

"Could." My cheeks warm. I look away, unwilling to show my face. "Could we. Maybe. Get a. A Pomeranian?"

His stare burns into me. Not a word spoken, and I'm too carefully not letting mine or my charms' gazes wander his way—not even Emily's.

"As a pet, sure. But I'm referring purely to familiars that can help in the field. It will take some time to…"

Tears sting my eyes. I don't know why I'm emotional about this. I could just buy a mutt my damn self. I could buy a fucking army of dogs.

"You are allowed to debate this."

The first tear falls. That's what it is; that heartless bitch's legacy. I'm so busy trying to test what I can and can't say that I don't bother with…

Sigh.

A hand lands on my shoulder, his touch feather light and oh so gentle. I don't know why. Or how. Or much of anything. But I find myself in his arms, my hands clutching his kimono as tightly as they can.

Part of me screams profanities so loud I fear I'll go deaf. Another part prays he'll wrap me in his arms and never let me go. Yet another anticipates the blows I can't see coming, just as life taught me to expect.

A hand lands on my head, petting me as if to tell me I'm a good girl. The first sob escapes, no matter how hard I fight it back.

"I'm fine." The words flop off my tongue, practiced as they are. "I'm fine."

Arms snake around my shoulders. And he. He just holds me. The simple gesture acts as a sledge hammer to the dam of emotions within. No matter how I struggle, it all comes crashing down

"I'm proud of you."

FUCK! Not helping, asshole!

"Of the woman you've become. Of the hero you grow into. But I worry you don't let the little girl out nearly enough."

He holds me, just a little tighter. He smells my hair, dry kisses press to my crown via his cloth mask.

"Could you do your Uncle Shinya a favour?" His voice is thick with emotion. Emotions that, up until now, I wasn't sure he could feel.

"Unn."

"Stop calling me Mr Kamihara. At least in private."

I. I'm somehow laughing and crying and smiling and sighing and snorting all at the same time. I snuggle a little deeper into his warmth and breathe him in. "Unn."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Boss, I…" Nami tries to find the words, but from how wide her now teary eyes are—words are superfluous.

"You won't be allowed to use it in the field. Not until after you get your licence."

Her hands tremble as she reopens the black case. As if she hasn't quite processed it, she runs her hands over the military grade bullpup sniper rifle, with all the bells and whistles money can buy. From the night vision, high power scope. To the adjustable bipod. To the SAC silencer. To the extended magazines, already full with armour piercing rounds, low velocity tranq darts, and whatever else Mei cooked up for her. There's also a box of a thousand rounds half smushed to make it fit into the case, so she'll have plenty to practice with.

"There's more." Another case, just as big, hovers up and sets down atop her rifle's. Shaking hands work the latches and jerk the case open. Twinned pistols, of a much higher calibre than her current set. With silencers and scopes and extended magazines and those weird flashlights I see no value in and laser pointers and extra battery packs and the chargers for those battery packs and her sniper's.

Her shaky hands cup her cheeks and wipe away her tears.

"I figure you could—"

Arms fly around me. Words tumble off her tongue, half formed. Fuck you. If I'm gonna be an emotion basket case, I'm taking you down with me.

"You're worth it." She doesn't disappoint, bawling and clutching my hoodie and struggling mightily to form coherent words.

I sigh, contented. Feels good to be petty.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I blink.

"Yanagi, we need to talk about this."

I blink.

"I'm serious. I cannot condone a bunch of teenagers riding these things."

I smirk.

"Are you listening to me?!"

I grin.

Black helmet, mine even has a little cut out that allows for my earrings. Black leather body suit with a white spider on the back. Black boots, with a once inch heel for the girls. And black gloves to complete the look. All splayed out on the table.

But it's the street bike that has that detective's panties in a twist. Powder black. No buttons, no keyhole, no widgets or fidgets to worry about.

"Everything you need to know is displayed through the helmet," Uncle Shinya says. "And it's fully electric, so it's runs silent." And there's dozens of them. And vans for quick pickups.

"Are you encouraging her, Kamihara?"

"Of course I am." My face is almost split by my grin. "If I'm the one to corrupt her, I know exactly how corrupted she is. And just so you know, Reiko, we can install bags for your fox and whatever other gear you feel to stow."

"Oh fuck yeah."

The detective groans, but we're too busy squealing and gushing over our new rides.

"Once you kids get your driver's licence, the bikes will be legally yours. So you'll need to handle all maintenance, make sure all legal requirements are met. And you'll need to arrange with UA if you're allowed to park them on premises or not. I'm not sticking up for you there."

"Best. Day. EVER!" Hagakure got it in one.

"Come on. Everyone get changed. We've got a simple track to start you out on."

"Uncle Shinya?" I ghost and dash toward him. "Do you think I'll be able to minimize my bike?"

"I have a plan to get you there, yes. But that's a long ways off. And you won't be allowed to try until after you get your licence." He tries to look stern, but I see the little smile he thinks his mask is hiding.

I glomp him, thank him, and ghost right back to my gear to get ready.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Before me stands our first leg of 'ninja training'. Not as much fun as the three-hundred metre figure-eight track we were running yesterday with our bikes, but needed all the same. A twenty metre tall free form climb, an eighty metre obstacle course with Uncle Shinya's boys armed with padded weapons acting as our obstacles, a 'building' with windows open on the third storey and no real means of getting up there, and a 'torch' we need to collect, only to do the course in reverse and back to start.

Sigh.

"Remember, no quirk usage! At all! I catch you, and you get fifty laps each time!" Sigh. And of course, I need to do this with my sword strapped to my back. "Begin!"

I dash ahead and jump up, grabbing the first 'hold', only to slip and fall.

Fuck. Doing this with just my weight would be challenging. With my sword and sheath…? They weigh more than I do…

"First problem identified! Grip strength! Walk around!"

Around the stupid wall, I'm immediately beset by a bunch of idiots itching to beat up on me. I duck under the first attack, only to get blindsided by the second.

"Second problem identified! Situational awareness! Let 'er through!"

Sigh. I dash ahead. At the base of the 'building' I look everywhere, but all I can find are windows. I could never jump the three-metre gap between the first and second window, let alone do it again to get to the third.

"Third problem identified! Acrobatics!"

"You could have asked!" I glare at the man on the walkway.

"Fourth problem identified! Attitude problem! And don't blame that on your quirk! I know better!"

I cross my arms, pouting.

"Get up here! Next runner!" Sigh. I ghost and dash up to his side, un-ghosting beside him. "That's unauthorized use. Fifty laps."

"Fuck."

"Language, too. Double it."

I glare at him, but he shrugs, unbothered. Tokoyami steps up to the starting line.

"Same rules apply! Begin!"

Tokoyami dashes up the wall, nimble as you please. At the top he 'walk hops' down the other side, using the vertical surfaces like they're flat ground. He rushes into the oncoming assailants, ducks under the first attack, sidesteps the second, jumps over the third. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he's done similar trainings before.

Sigh.

"Sighing gets you another doubling. Keep it up, I'm sure you'll be a world class sprinter before your work studies is done."

Groan.

"Doubled again. I trust you don't have plans later."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I run. Uncle Shinya decided the figure-eight track we used before is the perfect spot for this. It's only four-hundred laps. Times three-hundred metres. Oh sure. This'll get done today.

I run. And I run. And I run some more. I've long since lost count. Hopefully someone's keeping score. I just need to run.

Put everything in speed, sprinting ahead, rounding the corners at the same breakneck pace. Sword and gear still strapped to me. Emily, runs right alongside me. Fuck it, she needs the exercise with how much she's been eating.

So, we run. The sun has long since set, so Delise and Corinne are just along for the ride on my earrings. Somehow, that doesn't seem to matter.

I feel alive.

Even with the track being an utter waste of the gorgeous view around here, seeing as by the time I spot anything interesting, it's time to change course. I feel alive. My heart pounds in my chest, my head feels clear. So I just keep running. Earplugs in my ear, music blasting to break the monotony.

I love…we love to run. Emily clearly enjoys it just as much.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 23_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Things are in place. Moves are being made. So let's see where this could lead?  
_**

**_R&R darlings._**


	24. Change, it's a thing

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 24—Change, it's a thing**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Twelve mice hop around me, their red eyes each sporting a white X. Because they're so small, it's the simplest thing in the world to possess them. But do they have the same limitations as Corinne and Delise? They shouldn't, but…

I order one into the building. He dashes ahead and phases through the wall. The world looks so big, compared to him. Then again, he's shorter than my pinkie—from nose to tail, no longer than my hand.

His vision offers me almost a three-sixty view of the room, if with a duller focus than my eyes would allow. Yukie and her team are just sitting down to a meeting, talking about hiring on the stragglers from the old syndicate, but keeping them in one of the newer farms we've acquired. Hiraki agrees that would keep them out of trouble, and keep our families safe, so he isn't against it.

My mouse hops around, the room, completely unnoticed, and phases through one of the doors. Ai and Jun are having a meeting of their own.

"It's totally unprofessional, getting romantically involved with your boss," Ai says, crossing her four arms and turning up her nose. "Though I shouldn't be too surprised. A struggling girl like you, from a no-name family. Who wouldn't want a sugar mama to pay their way through college." Projecting much?

"Ms Okimasa recommended me." Jun cocks her eyebrow and crosses her arms just the same. "And considering how many times she's had to warn you not to make Ms Yanagi uncomfortable, it isn't hard to figure out what's really going on." My lips curl up into a smile—you tell her, Jun.

My mouse hops right along, phasing through another wall and through the building. He hops over the ankle-high grass, keeping everything around him under constant surveillance. Across the street, and into the next house. The strain doesn't waver in the least.

He's so small, so light. All of them are. Even if working together, they'd never be able to lift more than a kilo, total—telekinetically or otherwise. But he phases through another outer wall, into the fourth home over. Going on half a kilometre away.

The strain doesn't fluctuate in the least, and the telepathic connection doesn't feel strained.

The mouse hits a wall, almost. Stopping him cold, mid-hop. He drops, shaking his head. There's nothing there. He sniffs, still nothing. He carefully ambles ahead, but he just physically can't.

Okay, maybe Hagakure's there? He ghosts, and tries again. But no. Nothing. He simply can't. Like there's a barrier blocking him. Curious.

I order the other mice, all eleven, to head to his location. They make a mad dash, phasing through walls and hopping up onto windowsills and before phasing through the window. They're not the fastest runners, but they're so quiet. It's eerie.

And yet, they all hit the same barrier, unable to continue. I have them nose around, spreading out to test the limits.

They make their way around, hopping through the grass, phasing through anything they please. Half head right, the others, left. Both have to keep adjusting their trajectory, hitting against the barrier no matter how far they go. And they meet up on the other side.

It's a circle. Curious.

I step away from where they should currently be. And the barrier jerks them right along, the exact distance I just travelled.

There's a hard limit to how far they can travel from me—a kilometre, maybe a little more. The drain doesn't affect me or them in the least, since they generate their own energy, but they still can't move outside the current limit. Interesting. I order them back to my location, and they all come running, phasing through the car just driving up on their way. Not sure who we're expecting—I certainly don't expect guests. But they got through security, so they must be welcome.

My mice line up in front of me, looking up expectantly, awaiting their next order.

"You guys are amazing," I coo. I set a plate down with some seeds and a little cup with water. They pounce on their reward, gobbling it all down like they were half starved. "That's right. Eat up. We've got so much training to do it isn't funny. But you guys are gonna save so many lives. I just know it."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I blink. Yui stares, her cheeks flushed. Setsuna and Itsuka gush and pounce on our errant classmate. I blink again.

"I can't believe no one picked up on it!" Mount Lady complains. "She's amazing to have stumbled along this long, but really. A total and complete misapplication of her quirk! I'm gonna give UA hell for this!"

I blink. Emily tilts her head. Corinne and Delise narrow their eyes.

"My." Yui tries to shut Setsuna up long enough to let her speak. "The reason I had to focus so hard. Learn so much. My previous schools. They, we thought. That my quirk."

"The idiots couldn't tell the difference between a gigantification quirk and a non-organic size modifying quirk! The poor girl had to consciously monitor every cell in her body! It's a miracle she hasn't snapped under the mental strain!"

My mouth opens, trying to say something comforting, to ease Yui's clear embarrassment. I'm too busy trying to figure out what the hell any of this means.

"It's." Yui shakes her head.

"So basically, your quirk is better suited for affecting non-organic matter?" Itsuka helps her out. "So, like Reiko's minimizing thing?"

"Unn." Yui nods, tears welling up in her eyes. So that's why she sometimes shrinks mid-air and just plummets. I thought it was weird.

This must all be too much for her. I wrap my arms around her middle and hold her. Itsuka and Setsuna sandwich her in, letting her get it all out.

"I'm so stupid."

"You're amazing," Itsuka counters. "You heard Mount Lady. It's a miracle you were able to do it at all. And you did it so well you got into UA."

"Yeah," Setsuna backs her up. "And just think how much more awesome you'll be now that you don't have to push a boulder uphill."

"Unn." I nod. "And we can help you figure out more creative applications. You can even try my bracers, to see if it'll help you store more things. This is a good thing, Yui. I promise."

"It's okay. I'm okay. This is okay." She tries to push me back, but I hold even tighter, as do the girls.

"I'll talk to Uncle Shinya. I want you to be my partner," I say. Well that did it. Yui really does break down, sobbing and clutching me and all of it. Yup. Pettiness at its finest. And I'm doing more good than harm.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Teeko snores away in my lap, her face half buries in my bust, as we update Yui—mostly warning her how evil Momoko is, and talking to Uncle Shinya about assigning her a bike and having her fitted for her gear and all that.

"No way! Oh, Rei-rei, you're making my day here! Okay, so I'm thinking we get her a sword like yours, but lighter. And she'll need a retracting mechanism. And she'll need her own indestructible balls, she could use them like cannonballs. And maybe some smoke grenades. She could totally enlarge them and blanket the entire area. And she'll totally need little traps she can enlarge. And what about putty grenades! She could totally…"

I shake my head. Mei's never gonna change. Ever. At least Yui's happy about it. Or is she happy about enlarging and shrinking her chopsticks? Funny thing is, she needs to touch them to affect them. Is that why she always clasps her hands when she's going to enlarge herself?

Sigh. Whatever. She'll figure this out, she just needs a lot of stuff to practice on, and the space to do so safely.

"No, Kan. I'm not going to calm down. How could you not notice how much the poor girl was struggling with her quirk? How limited her gains were?" Mount Lady isn't letting up, not even a little. Poor Mr Kan.

"That's perfect, Mei. Listen. I want you to get creative. No restrictions. I'll contact you in—"

I jerk the phone from my ear, to protect my ear from the acoustic onslaught of her excitement.

TUUT TUUT TUUT.

And she hung up to boot. Jeez. At least apologize for almost deafening me.

Sigh.

"Yui. I'm so sorry for what Mei's gonna cook up."

"It's fine." Yui shakes her head, too relieved to see the train wreck of her next meeting with the mad scientist.

A phone rings. Uncle Shinya fishes it out of his kimono top. "Talk to me," he says, his tone professional. His brow furrows. "Location?" Ah fuck. "On our way."

He stows his phone. The room so silent that even Mount Lady stops chewing out Mr Kan for a moment.

"Hostage situation. Momoko, get the boys. Reiko, we need your eyes. The rest of you, focus on your training. We'll be back."

**_8-8_**

* * *

It's a good thing Mei had a few dozen kimono made for me. Especially since Momoko already utterly destroyed six of them.

I squirm in my seat, wondering what we face. Uncle Shinya has been tight-lipped, but then the whole van is mouse still. Momoko and the boys fasten their arm bracers. Rokugan keeps his eyes peeled, his hands ever gripping the steering wheel. Yonju keeps switching the radio station, looking for any kind of news on the situation—the only noise beside the thrum of the engine and the buzz of the highway.

Nami keeps stalkerishly close to me, her eyes drinking in how I pet and stroke Emily, fast asleep in my lap.

As for me? I'm just tired of sitting in the van. It's not nearly as comfortable as the Royce—arrogant as that sounds, but I hate sitting in that too. So sitting in my hero costume, in this cramped van, feeling every bump in the road, as we head to a hostage crisis?

Sigh.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Taro Rokugan," my boy tells the officer that stopped us. "Got Pro Hero Edgeshot and sidekicks." Uncle Shinya flashes his licence, as asked—though I don't doubt the man recognizes him regardless.

The officer calls it in over his radio. Big mistake. If the hostage takers have one, they'll know shit just hit the fan. Well, the die is cast. "Proceed. The captain is in the command post, right over there."

We're let through, and Rokugan parks. We pour out of the van and stretch to work out the kinks, while Edgeshot heads into the police van to see what the situation is. We're looking at townhouse-styled architecture, there's a possibility the neighbouring businesses are involved and/or evacuated. It's a bank, though not one I recognize the name of—mortgages and loans, from the title. Two storey building, all plate glass windows with blinds and curtains drawn. It isn't too big, I suppose. And the police have the place surrounded. Hmm.

My mice puff up and phase through my bracers, hopping around the place. There are officers everywhere. No exit is unaccounted for. What about below ground?

Two of my mice ghost and dip below the street, on either side of the building. The sewers run solely below the street. Dark and dank, just how I like them—if negating the gods awful stench.

There's no hole, no plausible entrance or exit I can discern. No sounds other than running refuse. I have both mice phase through the walls, and into the bank's basement. Ah fuck, they didn't take GLQs into account in designing this place. This place is a safety deposit storage, from the look of it, but the perps aren't down here. At all. I have my whole rodent team phase in there and skulk around, looking for what they can find.

The vault is closed, likely locked down as a security measure. There's banging coming from the other side, obviously trying to get in. Ah ha. They want in, but can't.

I have one stay as a lookout, and the other eleven spread out. Two circle around, phasing through the thick walls and into the antechamber. Three perps. One with muscles uncomfortably bulging as he rams his steel encased fists into the vault door. Another keeps calling him pathetic and a weakling and a slew of other names to rile him up more. The third keeps tapping something, but I can't tell what.

One stays there to keep an eye out, the other ten phase up into the ground floor of the bank. It's abandoned. Not a soul to be found, but there are mannequins holding something. Two mice head up to the upper floor, phasing up through the ceiling to avoid the stairs.

Uncle Shinya sticks his head out the van, calling us in for a meeting. I hold up a hand, wordlessly telling him to shut it.

Main corridor. No movement. The team splits up, phasing through the walls to check each office.

Bingo!

I nod, walk into the van with the others. The police captain holds out a map, containing only the ground and upper storey.

"Where's the vault?" I ask.

The captain narrows his eyes. "They don't have a vault."

I nod. "Who owns the bank?"

"The Shimura family."

Okay. Dunno the name. "There's a vault in the basement. The ground floor is abandoned. Mannequins only, each holding something but I don't know what. Three perps in the basement. Entrance is right here." I point to an otherwise unimportant spot on the ground floor. "One with a muscle enhancing quirk, the other two, I'm not sure. We've got another six perps on upper floor, guarding the hostages, right here."

I tap the manager's office.

"Eighteen hostages in total."

"Hmm. Do they suspect our arrival?" Edgeshot asks.

I shake my head. "I cannot confirm or deny. One in the basement and one with the hostages keep tapping a clipboard of some kind. Could be a table or something quirk related. Vision's too blurry to make out faces."

"Hmm. What do you make of it, Shosai?"

"Dunno, boss. From the floor plan, they're the furthest from the door. Whole ground floor could be rigged to blow. And if they keep in contact, we'd need to take out both teams simultaneously. We've got no entraces to work with. And those mannequins could…" Everyone's eyes turn to me.

Uncle Shinya smirks, his visible eye more than a little entertained.

"Reiko. Odds of choking them out?"

Hmm. They're all wearing some kind of shirt, so that's an option. But the muscle-boy, he could pose a unique challenge. I could, however, simply block their jugular, for an arterial choke?

"If one of the hostages is a plant, we're going to have a very different problem," I warn.

"This is true. Can you get me, Momoko and Shosai in at the same time?" Hmm. That would lower the risks considerably.

I fish out an espresso, close the van door and phase off Delise. I gulp it down quickly. "What say we find out?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

Every rodent is in position. I nod to Edgeshot, he nods for the go. My obi flares out and I ghost the four of us, we dash through the van, into the building, through the mannequins—those things they're holding, they have little green lights. To the back of the building, under the manager's office.

My mice make a wild dash for the perps, up at their necks. The second they clamp down on the arteries, I phase us up through the ceiling and un-ghost us. To avoid opsies, my obi grabs all the hostages, and I ghost us, making a wild dash back to the police van outside.

As I un-ghost us, each hostage gets two offices, already cutting their binds and wrapping them in blankets.

Emily jumps up into my arms, her tail swishing about as she offers her energy to ease the nausea.

"Any signs?" Edgeshot's voice is calm, soothing. Not that the queasiness lets me care too much about that.

"No." Emily's eyes dart about, as do Corinne's and Delise's. None of the hostages make any inexplicable moves.

"Got three detonators," Shosai says. "They'll trigger if pressure is released."

"They were expecting us," Momoko says. "I don't trust this."

"There's a devise on every window, every door. Any misstep could prove fatal," Shosai backs her up. "What's the status on the other team?"

"Counting sheep." I order all other mice, save the three monitoring the perps in the basement, to scour the vault. There's something in there they want, and the owners obviously don't want anyone to know it's there.

"It's quite alright, sir, you're perfectly safe now," one of the officers says, her tone stilted. "Can I take you somewhere?"

I walk up to the officer and clap my hand on her shoulder. The hostage stares at me, eyes wide. Red sclera, white X—his left, just like me. Alabaster skin, hat to blot out the sun. Our eyes meet, his consciousness tries to seep into mine, but without direct eye contact, he has no foothold.

My obi tenses, ready to knock him out. Emily closes her eyes entirely, to avoid missteps. I forcefully turn the officer to me, finding her eyes both red with white Xs. "You will cease this instant. Do I make myself clear?"

The man nods, motions almost microscopic. His left eye closes. His right is forest green, wide with fear. The officer blinks, her eyes going back to a bright violet.

"State your intentions."

"Just. Just wanna get out the sun. Please." Gloves, full body covered. He's scared? "Please. I. Just outta the sun."

"Reiko. Report."

"GLQ. Could be Poltergeist. Claims to want out of sunlight."

"Tried to possess the officer?"

"Succeeded."

"Incapacitate. Now."

My obi flares out, wrapping him up like a mummy from head to toe. "Cooperate. Or I make this so much worse for you."

The man nods best he can. I tighten the fabric around his neck. He struggles, fighting against it. But he falls limp soon enough.

"Unconscious. How to proceed?"

"Blindfold, tranquilize, cuff. Inform arresting officer of all risks. I need you in here."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sigh. I gulp down another coffee, follow it up with a rice ball, some yoghurt, and a bag of chips. Not the healthiest food, but it should keep me going for a bit.

All trash gets handed off to the female officer that got possessed—she's almost too eager to help me any way she can, after saving her ass.

Sigh. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe iiiiiin.

I ghost, dash forward into the ground floor, phase down into the basement. My obi grabs the three still out cold assholes, my mice jump up onto my shoulder, and I drag the perps up and out of the building.

I un-ghost us, and the officers are all too happy to jab hypodermic needles into the perps' arms, to keep them sedated, like the man I arrested.

Sigh. That's one. Ten seconds. I count it off in my head, impatiently waiting.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe iiiiiin.

I ghost, dash into the building, phase up into the manager's office. Obi flares out, grabs the final assholes, along with Momoko and Shosai, ghost them, and drag their unconscious asses out. I un-ghost us again, and the police take them into custody much the same way.

"Perps are managed."

"Understood. Have all officers move back."

"Captain?" Momoko runs over to the van. "Edgeshot is going to disarm the bombs. We need every move back as far as possible. And did you evacuate the surrounding buildings?"

"Of course."

I don't trust that. At all. They've made rookie mistakes all fucking day.

"Hold," I say. "Want to double check perimeter."

"Do it."

All twelve mice fan out, checking every townhouse up to three doors in either direction. Every door, every closet, every basement, under every desk, no stone is left unturned. When my team is done, they pour right back into the bank vault to continue the investigation.

"Evacuation confirmed."

"Understood. Momoko, Shosai?"

"Go," Momoko says.

"Go," Shosai confirms.

I hold my breath, petting Emily to calm my nerves.

A minute passes.

Two.

Ten minutes.

The door opens. Uncle Shinya strolls out, unharmed. "Bombs disarmed. What's your status, Reiko?"

"Halfway, give or take."

"Threat level?"

"High risk of afluenza."

Uncle Shinya stops right in front of me, cocking his eyebrow.

"Jewellery, precious stones, envelopes of Yen, Thai Baht, Chinese Renminbi, Malaysian Ringgit, Canadian Dollars, US Dollars, and…I think Mexican Pesos?"

"Standard safety deposit stuff," he says, nodding. "Call your team back, the police can take it from here." Without missing a beat, my cuties make a wild dash for me. The fly up to me and minimize into my bracer's bay. "Captain. The vault has been opened, the bombs disarmed, and all perps and hostages are in your custody. This is now your crime scene."

"Affirmative. Men! Move in! I want this place processed post-haste!" Officers move in, cameras poised, gloves slapping onto hands, and a brandishing whole lot of tech I'm sure Mei would cream her panties over. "Edgeshot, you have our thanks." The man bows low. We bow in kind.

We move back towards our van, and I collapse into my seat. Emily curls up in my lap and dozes off.

FUCK! That took a lot out of me.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Slurping milkshake. Bite into the hamburger, moan from pleasure at having food in my mouth. My mice have a full plate of chia seeds and some ginseng root—I'm not sure where Kenta found either, and I don't plan on asking. Emily, for her part, nibbles at my unsalted fries and seems to hog my Caesar salad.

Kenta nods and heads right back to the counter, ordering another helping of both, along with another milkshake and some chicken nuggets.

I just keep eating, like there's a hole in my stomach.

"You did well," Uncle Shinya says, nudging his tray closer to mine. I grab his half-eaten burger and wolf that down, chasing it with some more milkshake and a handful of fries.

"Gods, I needed this so bad." I don't even care that my mouth is full. Correction, I prefer my mouth being full just now. Fuck, that took a lot out of me.

Emily burps. I blink. The mice giggle, though their amusement soon drowns in slurped water and buried in seeds and scraps of root. Agreed, her poor table manners are no excuse to stop eating.

"Is it just me, or does the fox look too—"

"Emily," I cut Shosai off.

"Sorry. Doesn't Emily look too…You named her Emily?"

I slurp my milkshake, right eye narrowed. I nod.

Shosai shakes his head, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oi! If it isn't Edgeshot and crew!" Delise and Corinne snap to the sound, finding two officers walking over with beaming smiles. There are another four in line, and two more by the door. Uncle Shinya's eye hardens.

"We're busy, officer. Please desist and go on your way."

"Oi, oi. Take it easy, man. We're just big fans o' yours."

"You're on duty. As are we," Shosai grinds out, glaring over my shoulder at them. "Restrain your inner fanboy, and move along."

Kenta comes back, moving well around the officers to not risk the food or a scene. It would seem this is a common thing?

The tray is carefully placed near the four already ravaged.

The officers' eyes take in everything they can. Their disarming smiles don't waver, nor do they back off. "Come on, man. I got a kid that's a total fan. He'd love an autograph."

"Reiko. Pack it in. We're leaving." My mice scamper, minimizing into my bracer's bay. I guzzle down all my fries and stuff the unwrapped burgers into two salad bowls, clicking them closed. Yonju grabs everything for me, I scoop up Emily, and—

"Curious. Do you have a licence for that fox? Arctic foxes aren't—"

"Officer," I cut him off. "If you attempt to abuse your power," I stand and turn to him, glaring, "I assure you, I will professional misconduct will be the least of your worries."

"Hey, Juka. That sound like a threat to you?" the officer asks, rolling his shoulders and pushing himself up on the balls of his feet to appear taller. He glares at my tattoo, my pale skin.

"I most certainly does. That's a crime, even for—"

"If writing a memo to Internal Affairs with a detailed recollection of this exchange is a threat, officer," the men share a look, suddenly not so sure of themselves, "then perhaps your ungainly attitudes are unbefitting public service."

They share a look, frowning.

"Uncle Shinya, permission to detain?"

"Denied. You boys will stand down, immediately. Or I change my mind." The officers step back, slow and steady, their hands raised and plainly visible.

"Funny." I glare at them. I hold out my hand, and Nami hands me my purse. I fish out Emily's licence, and I show it to them. "You claim to be his fan, but you're so ready to arrest his niece for doing nothing wrong."

My phone rings.

"Yukie?"

"Reiko. I have a meeting set up with Murakami's Chief of Police. She wants to meet Princess Yurei, but I think she's more interested in Yanagi Corp and our interests."

"Oh, isn't that curious." I grin like a fox in a henhouse. "When?" The officers share a look, even more nervous and starting to sweat.

"Tomorrow, lunch. She hinted Niigata's Commandant showed interest as well. Could you ask Mr Kamihara if he's available?"

"Uncle Shinya? Murakami's Chief of Police and possibly Niigata's Commandant, lunch meeting, tomorrow. You interested?" Every one of us is more than a little amused.

The officers on the other hand, they look about ready to shit themselves. They trip and fall onto a table, turning up every tray, including the drinks and hot coffee all over themselves.

"Reiko. What trouble are you stirring up?"

"Me? **I**'ve done nothing wrong." Uncle Shinya pats my head, careful not to muss my hair too much as he nods. "Uncle Shinya's in. Ensure they understand this invite includes Jun and Ai."

"Of course. It's an official meet-and-greet. So they're planning for the core team, and I've arranged for a kid's menu for Taeko. That's enough to keep you from being an unrepentant ass for an hour?"

I snort, motioning for us to get going. "We'll see."

Yukie groans, sighs, and the line goes dead. The asshole officers are already getting an earful from their colleagues, and are bowing deep as they profusely apologize, no doubt offering to order family, that they just essentially assaulted, anything they wish in compensation.

Life just got interesting.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Oh, absolutely. My father is the Pro Hero Death Arms, works out of Musutafu," Murakami's Police Chief says, swirling her chick around in the sauce idly. "So I have both a personal and professional motive to want a closer relationship between Police and Hero Society. That's exactly why I'm suggesting this task force, not to remove Pro Heroes from the equation, but to allow for a greater collaboration between us."

I nod, grinning so wide it's almost painful. The same two officers from yesterday stand at attention, looking so pale you'd think they're developing ghost-like traits. "I can appreciate that. So where does Yanagi Corp fit in?"

The waitress brings my third order, trading it for my already empty plate. I've never enjoyed these up-scale restaurants. Too prim and proper and all the bullshit I have no patience for. But this place is…different. The richly lacquered tables, the dark curtains battling off the sunlight, and the booster chair already set for Teeko, who's happily colouring beside me, long finished with her meal. I like this place.

And the wait staff hasn't glared at me or my tattoo even once.

The Chief exchanges a glance with her superior—he nods, solemn. "If I may be blunt?" the Chief asks, patting her napkin against her lips.

"By all means."

"In recent years, much of criminality has stemmed from ghosts."

"Those with ghost-like quirks, I assume you mean?" I cock an eyebrow.

"Ah. Yes. Apologies, we." She takes her teacup and sips, trying to compose herself. She sets it down before taking a sip. "That's exactly the problem we have, Princess Yurei. There's been a rise in complaints from…" Oh for fuck's sake.

"People with GLQs?"

"People with GLQs. That we, as civil servants, are prejudiced against them. With criminal activity on the rise, we simply cannot risk alienating an already marginalized group and hand them over to the likes of the Yakuza and organizations like the League of Villains. As such, we need someone that can aid our efforts to address the root cause of the problem."

I snort, shake my head, and get back to eating.

"Reiko?" Jun's gloved hand lands on my forearm. Her eyes plead for something more. "Reiko, please. They're trying."

The Chief and Commandant share a look, confused.

I snort, shaking my head in disgust. My chopsticks clatter onto my plate. "You. Come." I beckon to the asshole that tried stirring shit just yesterday. The pair share a look, sweating, almost sick to their stomachs. "Explain to your superiors why I'm upset."

"Ms Yanagi, I have—"

"Toy with me, boy. I fucking dare you."

The commandant narrows his eyes, his face going red with rage.

"State. Why. I'm. Pissed. Now."

The man sighs, looking away. He salutes all the same. "I met Princess Yurei yesterday, in Pinchii's. I spotted the Pro Hero Edgeshot, and attempted to get an autograph. When I noticed her, I…"

"Yes? What did you do?"

"I." The man sighs mutely, but tucks his shoulders back and stands tall. "I attempted to fine her for not having a licence for her pet."

"No. That isn't what you did. Try again. Or I will spell it out in a far less flattering light."

"Miss, I'm—"

"He sought any and every reason to fine me. Took my words out of context to assume I was threatening a police officer. And was more than willing to arrest me on the spot. Is that correct, officer?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The Commandant flips his fucking lid, standing and towering over the visibly shaken officer.

"Sit. Down." The Commandant glares at me, but catches himself, shakes his head and looks more confused than anything. "You think what he did is new to me? New to anyone that exhibits ghost-like traits? Do you think it matters that I'm a UA student? That I'm one of the few first-years to earn my provisional hero licence? That I'm Edgeshot's niece?"

The Commandant plops back into his chair. The Chief stares into her tea, unable to look at me, at Jun, at Taeko. The two officers, however, look sick to their stomachs.

"I'm just a ghost, a criminal waiting to happen. That's the root of the problem. And I'd bet my entire fortune that the man I arrested yesterday was just freaking out because every time there are police so close to him and people just like him, bad things happen."

The Chief's eyes grow watery. She opens her mouth, but words don't come.

"So. You want to address this problem?" Lean forward, fingers interlace, my hands lain on the table, thumbs rap against the far edge of my plate. "I'm all ears."

The Commandant clears his throat. Repeatedly. He sips his tea, and clears his throat again.

"Please," the Chief begins, raises her teacup, and sets it down without sipping. "Please, Princess Yurei. I don't even know where to begin addressing such an endemic problem."

"You were suggesting increased cooperation with heroes, and a special task force. What purpose would this task force have, specifically?"

The Chief stares into her tea, eyes drawn.

"So this meeting with me is really about me targeting people with GLQs, because of how well I handled that man yesterday, correct?"

Both the Chief and Commandant nod, sullen.

"What was that again, about them trying?" I glance Jun's way, but she's too busy playing with her food. "Yukie."

"Unn."

"Yanagi Corp is starting a watchdog organization. We're going to monitor the police. We're going to start giving sensitivity and discrimination biases trainings to each and every active police officer. We're going to overhaul their GLQ apprehension procedures. We're going to investigate their GLQ holding facilities. And we're going to be given full access to all of it."

"Now—"

"Deny me." I glare at the Commandant. "I fucking dare you. Deny my solution to the problem you come to me to solve."

"That just—"

"Ah!" I raise my finger. "Without offered solution, what policies, pray tell, will the police force address and change to affect the endemic and systemic demonization and criminalization of people exhibiting ghost-like traits?"

"Who do you think you are?! Talking to me like this!" the Commandant demands, slamming his fist on the table, his face bright red.

The whole restaurant goes silent. All eyes are on our table, on me. "Who am I?" I ask, my voice echoing off every wall. Or maybe it seems that way. "I am Princess Yurei. A fifteen year old high school student. An up and coming hero. The head of Yanagi Corporation. And the one girl on this planet that will never. Ever. Tolerate you raising your voice to her. Now you will either calm yourself, Commandant, or this meeting is over. Do I make myself clear?"

He opens his mouth, but it isn't to say 'yes'.

"I do not repeat myself." He pipes down, face even redder, steam all but billowing from his ears.

I scoop up Taeko, who had long since lost interest in colouring. Jun stands with me. "Uncle, Yukie. When you're done with this…meeting, be sure to call. I'll send Rokugan to pick you up."

"Reiko." Uncle Shinya glances my way. "Sit down. This meeting is just beginning."

"I cannot work with those who will not to work with me."

"Will you trust me?"

"I've made my stance clear, Uncle Shinya. If the Commandant does not calm himself, the meeting ends. Does he appear calm to you?"

If anything, the man looks even more frantic. The plate under his folded hands shatters—sure, 'serene' is the PERFECT descriptor of his mental state.

"Ichirou," a man speaks up. He's dressed no different to the two already seated. But somehow, when he speaks, the man goes from lobster red, to ghost white. "You will excuse yourself."

"Colonel Inaba, I—"

The man taps his cane on the marble floor.

"Yes, Colonel Inaba. At once, Colonel Inaba." The Commandant stands, bows, and grabs the two asshole officers, and leaves without another word.

Colonel Inaba. Name doesn't mean shit to me, but it's strange that a man in a police uniform goes by a military-styled rank. More curious still, is his short stature, bright green skin, and froglike mouth and eyes.

"Lady Yanagi. I apologize for my subordinate. I assure you, he will not be allowed any leeway in these talks hereafter. And the two officers under Chief Maeda's command will be reprimanded in accordance with the severity of their actions."

"Congratulations," I intone, glaring dully. "You use a lot of words to say nothing."

The man cracks a smile, his eyes all lit up.

"Now. I'm giving you one minute to convince me this meeting is worth my time. Ready? Go."

"I need Yanagi Corp's watchdog group, who will have access to everything you just stipulated, with plausible negotiation for more, if you play your cards right." That wasn't so fucking hard, now was it.

"Finally, someone that speaks sense." I sit down and get Taeko situated once again. "Are you hungry, sis? We could order some ice cream if you want?"

"Can I have mango?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

"We've been struggling for decades to bring the National Police Agency back to the good old days," Inaba says, swirling his pinot noir around in its glass. "Back to when we had more police than crimes committed. Back to when people would come to us even for silly things like needing directions."

"Unn." I nod, spooning another luscious mouthful of coconut and pineapple ice cream passed my lips.

"It's why I arranged this meeting." Inaba sips his glass empty. The bottle hovers up on its own, the cork pops as his glass is refilled with a soft slushing echoing from the increasingly turbulent depths. He nods his thanks and goes back to his wine-gazing to find the solutions that have long eluded him. "Why I agreed to Shinya's demands. And to yours. The status quo is no more."

"Unn. The league of villains. They're…tenacious."

He snorts.

"Here's what I can do for you. Yanagi Corp is willing to hire on small timers that just need to be cut some slack. We have openings in Niigata, Aichi, Fukui, Gifu, and plausible openings in Tokyo. It won't be cushy work, but the pay is fair and we're open to housing them and their families."

"You have my thanks, Lady Yanagi." Inaba sips his wine. "Would you be open to meeting with a friend of mine from the National Employment Agency? He's been invaluable these past months getting people with priors rehabilitated."

"I cannot see to that personally. However…?" I look to Yukie.

"It would require increasing my budget, Reiko. I'm afraid it's all either spent, or reserved to be spent."

Hmm. "Too early to tell if you'll meet your targets." Fingers drum on the table. Yukie's proven herself capable of handling a modest budget. "How go the talks in Musutafu?"

"All ventures have been thoroughly investigated, and I've acquired the required insurances before we'll even discuss Yen signs. I believe it's worth having a proper meet and greet, with your permission. I've also vetted a few contractors. Small businesses, just as you desire."

I nod. "Triple your current budget. Any revenue accrued spills back into your capital. And the Musutafu office, permission granted. Provided your grades don't slip, that is."

Yukie grins, liking the sound of that. "I'll handle it. But I cannot sign any contracts."

"Interns never do, so stop fishing for more that you've earned."

Inaba sips his wine, trying to hide the amused uptick in his lips.

"Then yes, Colonel Inaba. I would gladly meet with your associate."

"Lady Yanagi, it has been a pleasure meeting with you. I do hope the National Police Agency and Yanagi Corp have a long and fruitful relationship ahead of us." The man upturns his wineglass, gulping it empty and setting it down on the table. He takes out his business card and offers it to Yukie, flicking it like we're in a casino so it lands on the table in front of Yukie. "If ever there is something you need or wish to discuss."

He stands, on his chair, and bows. I stand and bow in kind.

"And Colonel?" He nods, questions in his eyes. "Stop being overly circumspect. I couldn't care less about that."

He cackles, the redness of his cheeks and ears finally shining through. He had three bottles on his own. That he held it together is nothing short of amazing. "In that case, Reiko. You should better call me Uncle Tadao. I'll be seeing ya!" He salutes, properly, and hops out of his chair. Froglike. Huh. Probably frog-girls great uncle or something.

I gobble down the last of my ice cream. "So, Uncle. What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 24_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Hmm. But what ever happened with Giran? And what was Tsukauchi doing on Yanagi land? Was it just for Giran's numbers? I guess we'll just have to wait and see ^_^_**

**_R&R Darlings._**


	25. A moonlit stroll

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 25—****A moonlit stroll**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" I stare at the middle-aged woman. Black pixie cut, black eyes, hoop earrings. Looks quite attractive, for her age. Dresses well, too. I can tell at a glance she takes care of herself. It still doesn't explain why she's in my fucking bedroom at three in the gods-damned morning!

"Huh? Makoto Haimawari. We met earlier."

"No. We didn't. Why are you in my bedroom?"

"Jeez, talk about a temper." The woman rolls her eyes. "I know you don't sleep."

"Fuck you. I do sleep. It's just when assholes stress me out, sleep hates me. You know. Like guests barging into my fucking bedroom at three in the morning?"

"Jeez. Take a chill pill." She puts her hands on her hips and leans well into my personal space. "So you're Reiko Yanagi."

"And you're about to be crawling on the floor in pain. Get the fuck out of my room."

"Oh would you relax," she flicks my nose, "I'm just—"

Her ankles snap together as hands fly out. Her body makes a perfect 't'. Eyes wide with shock. But her mouth doesn't hang open. It can't. I won't let it.

"You're on private property. A guest in my home. Yet you feel entitled to enter my private fucking chambers, in the middle of the night, and act all high and mighty?" I grip her throat, constricting just enough to turn her face bright pink. "It's called the assassination defence. I can kill you. And anyone that asks anything, will have to explain why the fuck you're in my room, alone, at three AM, with no witnesses. Do you see the problem?"

She nods, or tries to. Her face turns bright red, she'll probably had quite the headache in the morning.

I drop her like a ragdoll, she flops on the tatami mats, gasping for air with her once pristine hair little more than a mop draping around her pained face.

"I will give you one last chance. Leave, or explain in excruciating detail why I shouldn't kill you. You have sixty seconds."

She gasps and coughs, hands clutching her throat. "Sorry. I." She coughs again, trying to swallow the pain she's no doubt in.

"Forty-five seconds."

"I couldn't sleep." She coughs again, rubs her raw throat, and stares at me, eyes wide with fear. "I. I just wanted. To talk."

"Oh, you just wanted to talk. That's nice. Let me walk into your bedroom at three AM, wake you up, and just want to talk while fucking assuming I have the right. Twenty seconds."

"You. You are. Just like her. Your mother."

"That's nice. Ten seconds."

"Alright." She makes to stand, her hands held up in surrender. "I'll leave."

She hovers up and is flung out into the hallway; the door slides shut. I don't bother with the crashing sound, the shattering glass, or the shouting that soon follows. I'm sure she'll have a perfectly satisfactory answer for security why she's creating such a ruckus outside my bedroom, after all.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Chopsticks clatter against my rice bowl, working in the last of my breakfast. I feel her eyes on me, this… Haimawari. But the detective's baleful glare is most detrimental to the enjoyment of breakfast.

My rice bowl clinks on the table, chopsticks clack atop it.

"Jeez, talk about tense," I intone, glaring at the detective. "You need to take a chill pill."

"You attacked my sister."

"Did I? When was this?" I cock an eyebrow, curious how he intends to not make an ass of himself.

"That isn't important."

"Oh? Very well, detective. I'll play along. So tell me, if I attacked your sister. Isn't that a crime?"

His eyes narrow, his frown taking over his entire face.

"Is something the matter, detective? You seem rather tense. Maybe you should ask the assassin that snuck into my room this morning, at an hour that, logically, it would be easy to assume I should be asleep. Hmm?"

"How is that relevant?"

"I told you to come alone, yes?"

He balls his fists, impotent rage in his eyes.

"Not only do you not come alone, you stay for days after getting the intel I gathered, bring your sister, and get upset with me for defending myself after REPEATEDLY telling her to leave. You know what? I think next time I'll just kill first and hold a séance for answers after. Is THAT more acceptable, detective?"

"So you feel justified in bullying her?"

I cock an eyebrow. "Take off your clothes." His eyes widen, his jaw squared and fists balled so tight I can almost hear the joints popping under the pressure. "What's the matter? Oh. Right. I guess I should sneak into your room at three AM and **then** demand you take off your clothes. Maybe that's the problem here."

"She didn't…"

"Were you there? Do you know what she asked or didn't ask?"

"Did she ask you to take off your clothes?" Are you still fucking trying? Seriously?

"No. Is that important? Or is it the utter lack of respect involved in walking into someone's room in the middle of the night and not listening to a clear demand to leave?"

He looks away, still clearly fuming but not having a leg to stand on in the matter.

"Now. I will ask two questions. You will have once chance to answer both. If either answer is unsatisfactory, you will be asked to leave and all dealings will be handled through my lawyer. First question. Why did you bring your sister here after I clearly stipulated to come alone?"

"She was a friend of your mother's, before her fall. I needed to confirm something." He meets my apathetic gaze with his 'righteous indignation'.

Finger raps on the lacquered table. Just tap-tap-tapping to give him a chance to elaborate. He doesn't.

"Second question. What gives your sister the right to enter my bedroom in the middle of the night without permission, and stay after it's been made clear she wasn't welcome?"

He sighs, looking away. "She wasn't—"

"Reiko?" I don't look to Uncle Shinya, but it isn't hard to tell where this is going.

"Stay out of this, Uncle."

"I suggested he bring Makoto. Shouldn't I be the one you're angry with?"

"The only person I'm angry with is the woman herself. I'm annoyed with this asshole. And I'm growing more and more aggravated with you. Invite people to your house, not to mine."

"Reiko, that's—"

"During training, your will is law." I glare at Uncle Shinya. "During jobs or crisis situations, same. Outside of that, you hold no power. And if I start questioning whether I can trust you in these matters, Uncle, I have no issue whatsoever being a complete and unrepentant bitch."

"Reiko?" Yukie starts on me this fucking time. "Enough. You've made your point. Jun, please talk her down to the lake. Pack a picnic. Namiko, Taro, go with her. As for you two," she glares at Yonju and Ai, "you'll stay here. We need to talk."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I run.

Fuck Yukie. Fuck her suggestion. Fuck people.

I run.

The sun bears down on me, the cloudless sky above promising only more of the same. My hoodie flaps about, the sown in weights clapping about in protest.

I run.

The only sound to be heard, an electric guitar rift as the band blares in my ear buds. Theory of a Deadman, head about water, on repeat, volume set to max.

It's happening again.

The nightmares.

Her eyes stare, unblinking. Painted on the…room around me.

I shake my head, refusing to go there again. I'm not going back into that headspace. Never. Never again.

But the screams, they never fade. Mine, theirs.

A bleep. Another phone call.

I run. Emily runs a few paces behind me, keeping up.

Even as my heart throbs in my chest, my head won't clear. Maybe I'm not running fast enough.

Pick up the speed, leaning into the sprint, and give it everything.

I run.

The lead singer keeps saying it, saying what I need to hear. _You're gonna get through this._

I run, faster and faster.

**_8-8_**

* * *

No engine to rev, not in that sense. Helmet screen blinks to life. The obstacle course, tinted green from night vision. Sun long set, no street lights to aid. Bike's battery is thirty percent, worn down from riding all afternoon. I should let her charge, with the others, with her sisters.

Emily snoozes in her little bag. I can't fall—it would hurt her, at best.

Sigh. I kick up into first gear, and I drive. Slow, easy. Following the best path, easing around the obstacles. Nothing special, but practice all the same. We're supposed to hit the streets in the coming days. Out in the world. In my riding suit, so no one will know it's me—no one will that that I'm a 'ghost'.

Sigh.

Reiko. You're not this much a spaz. Just fucking tell her.

If Jun can't understand…who can?

Sigh.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I park my bike at my station, plugging it in to charge. Yukie sits at the station, already booting up the smart charger and downloading the statistics of whatever it is that my bike tracks.

"Are you done running?"

Sigh. "I hate how well you know me sometimes."

She smiles, her eyes flickering to the door. Where Jun stands, fidgeting.

Sigh.

"Go on. I'll wrap up here." She pretends she's doing something of so important, so I'll have no means to use her as a distraction.

Sigh.

"It's fine. You go on ahead. Jun? Could you…?" I beckon to her. Yukie is all too happy to skidaddle, leaving me with my…sigh. With Jun. My PR manager.

Sigh. Yukie, smart as she is, has no idea how to handle these intelligent bikes. She didn't even load the thing right. I flick the power on, upload the data to the server, and set my helmet onto its charger as well.

A click. Jun unfastens the toggle and takes Emily out the old fashion way, holding her like a lapdog, almost.

"Ms Okimasa mentioned," Jun says, petting Emily even as she snores. Light snores, to be sure, but snores. "That there was…something you need to talk to me about?"

Sigh. I click synchronize, and move towards the door. "Walk with me?"

Out into evening's chill, under the blinking gaze of the moonless night. Side by side, close enough that her elbow nudges me. I'm not sure if that was an accident or not.

"I." What do I even say? What words could possibly convey what she needs to hear, what I need to explain. "There are like a million things I need to explain, but I…"

"Is this about my internship, because I…" she trails off, petting Emily. Well, more stroking her and half scratching her. That's a little distracting. "I can. Maybe. Uh, do you…?"

"No. No this isn't about that." I shake my head.

"It isn't? It's just that, Ms Okimasa was quite. Short in her explanation. That I needed to hear it from you?"

"Unn." I nod, grateful for that. But at the same time, disappointed? Sigh. "It's."

"Is this about the press release I submitted today? I informed My Hiraki that my handwriting—"

"I don't deal with those things." I give her a disgusted look. Her eyes dart around, trying to make sense of that. "Koi?" The geisha fades into view just ahead of us. "Please arrange a picnic basket for us. We'll be down by the lake."

We walk, slow, meandering. No real rush for much of anything. Sigh. Just fucking tell her.

"I used to hate it here," I say, wistful, breathy. Like a sigh forged into words.

"Before your mom died?" she asks.

"Unn. I." Sigh. "We. Never got along. Like. At all. It used to feel like…like I was her soldier. She'd just. Keep barking orders at me and…" Anger trickles into every word. Even a decade later, just mention that woman is enough to curdle my blood. I run my hands through my hair, trying to calm down and figure out how to broach this.

"She. Wasn't very nice." I snort. "Was she."

"The technical term would be a…" Tears sting my eyes. It doesn't reflect on you. Come the fuck on. Say the fucking word!

"Abusive," she says. I nod, unable to look her way.

"I. Won't go into details, but. It's." Sigh. "I've been in therapy for years and…the first rule I always talk myself out of is…" Sigh. "I'm supposed to explain a…an…"

"Anxiety triggers?"

"No." I shake my head, watching the houses as we pass. One by one, the lights go out. The stars twinkle a little brighter each time they do. "I. I'm. Uh." Sigh.

"It's alright, Ms Yanagi." She stops walking, careful to not touch me this time. "Just breathe."

I take a deep, deeeep breath, and release. It doesn't help. "Look. I'm too used to being explicit. But this isn't something I'm used to talking about. But if I don't tell you, you'll fuck up and it'll be my fault for never saying anything and I…"

Sigh.

"Yes?" Her eyes. It's if the stars are trapped in her eyes. She's shorter than me, and somehow so close I can almost feel her through my leather jacket.

She shivers.

"You're cold."

"It's." She looks away, embarrassed, shivering again.

"Hold on." I unzip my jacket and wrap it around her. I hover Emily out of her grip and help her into the warmth she no doubt needs. "That last thing you need it to catch a cold. We should head back to—"

"Uh uh." She shakes her head, her whole face pink—given I notice in this lighting, she must be blushing to the moon and back. "I'm. Your. Your jacket. It's warm."

I zip her up, and hover Emily right back into her hug.

"I'm sorry."

"It's no trouble at all," I assure her. My hand lies against her lower back, gently nudging her so we can continue our walk. "So like I was…wait. Where was I?"

"You prefer being explicit, and were about to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" She walks, shoulder to shoulder with me.

"Unn. Sorry. Right. Uh. It's like this. Uh." Sigh. Baby steps. Explain the deal breakers first, and the quirks after. Come on, Reiko. The hell is wrong with you? "Look. I'm. I." Groan. "I hate liars."

She tenses.

"Hear me out. I hate liars. Want nothing to do with them, if I can help it. So that makes this doubly weird, because I want to say this, but I don't know the right way to say it, and even if I told half the tale, it's half a lie in my eyes. And that is just as bad. I've been avoiding you because I need to say it, but I don't know where to even begin?"

"I see. Perhaps you should start from the beginning?"

Sigh. "That makes sense, but…"

"Reiko?"

"I have insomnia. It's manageable for the most part, and normally I can get a solid four hours of shut-eye, but if I get even a little stressed, sleep just straight up hates me."

She hums, her smile obvious in the tone. "Same."

Breathing comes easier. "I." It's alright Reiko. It's a common GLQ trait. Just say it. "I also. Don't feel. Fear. Like at all."

"Unn. I don't have that, but my dad does. My brothers, too."

I frown, looking away from her.

"It's alright, Reiko. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

We continue walking, in silence, as I fumble with the words in my head. We make it down by the lake, where Koi and three other geisha busy themselves spreading out the picnic blanket, and set one basket on each corner to keep it in place. Three of them bow low to me, before faded from sight, leaving only Koi who seats us and busies herself serving us quite the feast.

It's all traditional Japanese dishes, of course—what with Hatsumi being so old fashioned. From rice balls to egg rolls to breaded chicken on a stick to fried squid to those super sweet breaded jams that look like fish, and a dozen more that I can't even begin to name—but I'll enjoy just the same.

"Will that be all, Boss Yanagi?"

"Unn. My thanks, and my compliments to your sisters."

"We are ever eager to serve you." Koi fades, mid-bow.

Sigh. That just leaves me and the one thing…the one thing I know isn't GLQ-related. "Have you…?"

"Come, ah." Jun pulls down my cloth mask and brings an eggroll slice to my lips. I bite into her offering. "You battle depression."

I swallow, hard. Didn't even chew the damn thing.

"The signs are everywhere. And your history with your mother doesn't help, I'm sure."

Sigh. "Dysthymia," I say. "It's usually mild, but…"

"Ah." She brings another offering. I chew—an apology to my body for fucking it up on the last one. "My mom used to have some pretty severe bouts. A thyroid issue, I think. She has the same eyes as you."

My hand reaches for my eye patch.

"No, not that." She cups my cheek, peering into my visible eye. "It's how you both look at people you don't know well. That cold distance you go out of your way to build. The way you just assume they could never understand. The way you would push out even those closest to you to protect them from how shitty you feel."

She pulls my eye patch over my head and tosses it into one of the baskets without a care.

"You don't have to hide from me." Tears well up. "Not with makeup. Not with masks and eye patches." She combs her fingers through her hair, bunching it up into a sloppy ponytail and using two clean chopsticks to hold it in place. Her large forehead is on display and her eyes are completely unobstructed for the first time since I've met her.

She plucks another offering from one of the dishes, I don't even care which or what.

"You hate liars. I hate secrets. So please. No secrets?"

"I. I can't promise that. Not when it comes to work."

"That's fair." She brings the sweet-smelling treat to my lips.

"But you'll keep those secrets?"

She nods. "To the grave."

"Why. Aren't you eating?"

"Because you're the one that skipped dinner. And lunch."

"Fuck." Sigh. Another night of dry retching and nausea. Lovely.

"It's why I've been calling you all day. You suck at answering your phone when you're in a mood. Don't worry, though." She reaches into one of the baskets and pulls out a little bottle. She twists off the cap and brings the slender neck to my lips. "It's my brother's tonic. To help when we skip a meal. It'll ease the worst of it."

I gulp it down, eager to not deal with that bullshit again. It's fizzy, and so bitter it makes up eyes water. I gulp it down all the same.

A burp jumps up. Then another. A belch soon follows. I make sure I look away, not wanting her to smell whatever gods awfulness comes up—and the taste of bile certainly isn't helping. But it's better than regurgitating what little I worked in so far.

"It's no miracle cure, mind. But…" I nod and take another swig at the awful stuff. More burps follow. "Eat. It's the combination that helps."

**_8-8_**

* * *

We ride, single file. Momoko leads, Shosai takes up the rear, with uncle Shinya just riding beside whoever he feels like—he just has to be the exception. Rokugan and Yonju are in the van, driving behind Shosai, just in case they're needed. It's nothing special really. Just down the country road, to the nearest town some…some distance from Endouru. It's been a few hours, that's all I know for sure.

We've passed a few trucks here and there, a few bikers on the bike path as well. A few gave us zealous looks, but it's mostly curiosity, I think.

It's been. Peaceful. Just what I needed after last night.

My phone rings. Yukie's number flashes in my vision.

"Answer call," I say. "Yukie?"

"Reiko. Here watching the news. Everyone's talking about the bank job and your role in it. Apparently it was a villain run bank, and all hostages were villains as well. Save one. The man with the GLQ. He's the only one without priors. They're speculating that you called in a favour to give him preferential treatment."

"Stupidity will never die out. But there's a reason you're calling me now." A helicopter in the distance. Another news chopper, no doubt. Hmm. No, that's a police helicopter.

"Yes. There's going to be a press conference. Tonight. Colonel Inaba insists he need Princess Yurei there." The main street is practically abandoned, but the stores all claim they're open, and a few boast of the on-going sale.

"And the reason I'll agree to it?" Momoko turns into a parking lot, in front of a diner. Nothing special, and it looks like there's more natural lighting than is healthy for me. I pull up beside Yui, toe the kickstand, and kill the engine.

"Because not going risks fallout with the media. We can't have that." Sigh. "I've discussed it with Jun and Ai. They agree a sit-down interview won't cut it, not this time. Ai's even willing to—"

"Jun is Princess Yurei's PR manager."

"Yes. But I worry having two GLQ users there will—"

"Is Jun willing?" I kick off my bike, looking around. It's just around noon, but I'm not risking flicking up my visor. Too many windows, too many drying puddles, too many oops factors.

Yukie sighs. "She's as stubborn as you are."

"Then we will respect her position. Unless she relents, no one takes it from her. Not even you."

"Understood. Inaba sent the line-up for the conference, so we're researching the question styles and GLQ reception chances. I'll have HR and my team prep her." The helicopter makes to land, right in the middle of the street. "Inaba arranged a ride back. You and Nami are expected here post-haste. Please don't fight me on this."

**_8-8_**

* * *

A long table, with two microphones trying to poke my eye out. Before me a sea of reporters. Jun's hand squeezes my thigh—to calm her nerves, mine, or both is up for debate. Colonel Inaba really came through for us. There are only two video cameras, and one photographer taking sporadic pictures. While it is a live broadcast on a dozen channels, the reporters are only allowed to bring questions.

"You." Inaba points. The woman stands, and looks right at me, her press card dangling about from the cloth necklace.

"Princess Yurei. What do you say to those who accuse you of preferential treatment of ghosts?" she asks.

"People with ghost-like quirks, I assume you mean?" I correct, for the thousandth time. She nods. "I would tell the the stark reality. If I were to show any demographic preferential or, worse, detrimental treatment, it would be a grave violation of the Hero Public Safety Commission's code of ethics. As such, any such suspicions should, and rightly must, be brought to their attention and thoroughly investigated."

"Are you saying you didn't treat Mr Kido different than any other villain?"

"I believe the police cleared him of all wrongdoing. As such, I insist you do not refer to a law abiding citizen as a villain. It cheapens the term, and insults a man who has since been proven innocent of all wrongdoing."

"I'll rephrase. Princess Yurei. Have you used your connections to free Mr Kido and falsify testimonies and/or evidences to clear his name?"

"I have not. Nor has anyone I am aware of. Furthermore, I didn't know the man's name until the briefing this afternoon."

"Why then did you have a private meeting with three high-ranking members of the Police Force, mere hours before Mr Kido's release?"

"An excellent question. To which I will pose another. If you say unflattering things to me and I am called in for a burglary in progress. Are those two events linked?"

"So you claim the two events are unrelated?"

"I do not know." I look her dead in the eye, utterly apathetic to her attempts. "I stated quite clearly during the meeting that I do not believe he did anything wrong, other than acting out in what he might have perceived to be a dangerous situation. With him just being a hostage, to being surrounded by police who have historically and statistically been our greatest oppressors."

The entire crowd jumps to their feet, questions and accusations washing over me in a tidal wave.

"SILENCE!" Inaba bellows, rapping his cane on the table for effect. "Lady Yanagi is not incorrect in her assessment. I've been appointed as the head of National Police Agency's inquiry into GLQ cases. And the statistics bear out what Lady Yanagi just stated. When I heard what she had to say during our meeting, I personally looked into Mr Kido's case. I am the one that ordered his immediate release, upon careful review of all variables, and I take full responsibility for the actions of my subordinates.

"Let me assure you, under my watch, people with ghost-like quirks will no longer be treated as second class citizens. Provided they obey the laws all denizens of this great country must follow, they shall be offered all rights and respects our constitution affords them. No exceptions, not anymore."

"Unn." I nod, drumming my thumbs together. "That's why Yanagi Corp is in the beginning phase of starting a watchdog organization. We fully support Colonel Inaba's initiative to better the National Police Force. As such, we gather trainers to aid them, investigators to help weed out biases against those who are judged purely on looks. Lawyers who will comb through all cases, to ensure justice prevails. We will fight for all who are treated unjustly. But. We will not advocate for the release of villains, nor will we fight for privileged treatment in compensation."

Another reporter raises his hand. Inaba indicates he's up. "Princess Yurei. Are you saying you will arrest ghosts just as surely as you would any villain?"

"I will arrest criminals. I will arrest villains. I will cooperate to the full extent of my capabilities with the police and hero society to ensure justice is done and innocent civilians have nothing to fear. If a criminal or a villain has a ghost-like quirk, they will be treated no different. Or would you insinuate that I vilify the innocent for your prejudices?"

The man quickly sits down.

Inaba points to another. A man with alabaster skin and hair, his bright green eyes shine with pride as he stands. "Jirou Shimaoka from GLQ Daily E-zine. Princess Yurei. Over the past days there's been a significant drop in GLQ users collecting unemployment insurance benefits, the majority of which cite Yanagi Corp as their new employer. Could you elaborate on the motives behind this?"

"Unn. Yukie Okimasa spearheads Yanagi Corp's recent expansion. This includes working with both the National Police Agency and the National Employment Agency to ensure those with GLQs and quirks that make the user unsightly by public standards are put to work. While we, at present, have no glamorous openings, we have stringent anti-discrimination clauses in every contract. That includes all business dealings we have. And, as I understand it, part of our agreement with Zumi's Fashion Emporium, is that they adopt similar guidelines."

"Am I correct in understanding that anyone with a mutant or emitter quirk that would make others uncomfortable could find steady employment with Yanagi Corporation and her affiliates?" the man presses.

"That is correct."

"Is quirk usage relaxed in Yanagi Crop?" the man edges in another question, even with dozens of hands going up.

"That is illegal, as such, no. We are currently surveying all Yanagi Corp employees for other options within legal bounds. While it's too early to tell which will win, we are open to all possibilities. Provided it is within legal statutes, of course."

The next reporter stands, irritation written all over his face. "So Yanagi Corporation employs criminals?"

Jun squeezes my leg, eyes begging me to calm down before I break something on the man. "You will rephrase the question, sir. Or Princess Yurei will not answer," Jun says, her tone coldly neutral.

"The people deserve an answer. Are you, or do you plan on, hiring known felons?"

"Is a felon a criminal?"

"Of course!"

"Raise your voice to me again and security will be asked to remove you from the premises. Do I make myself clear?"

The man clears his throat and crosses his hands so tight it looks painful.

"Yanagi Corp abides by all laws and guidelines stipulated by the government. If it is legal to hire and/or harbour known criminals, I would hear it."

The man sputters, trying to say something intelligent.

"However. If any with prior criminal records that have paid their debt to society seek employment. Yanagi Corp will welcome them with open arms. Provided they adhere to the letter and spirit of the law and harbour neither ill intent nor plans to act criminally in the future. Abuse of this trust will be met with a swift and measured retribution, and we will turn over all evidences to the proper authorities without mercy or hesitation."

"So you would hire criminals." The smug tone, the conceited smirk; he thinks he found a gotcha.

"If the police deem them hireable upon release from prison, they are criminals no longer. I've entertained your bigotry long enough. Be silent and let the adults speak."

The room grows deathly silent, save the scratching of Jun's pen on her clipboard. No doubt writing the reporter's name and media outlet on our shitlist.

I peek, confirming exactly that. Quite the list, mind you. The whitelist has only three names—longer than I had reason to anticipate.

My phone vibrates. A text pops up on the screen.

**Yukie: "Thanks. My inbox is swimming in open applications. I was worried I'd need to put out advertisements or something."**

"Princess Yurei." The GLQ e-zine guy stands again. "What has your reception been like in UA Academy and among the Pro Heroes you've worked with thus far?"

Apparently, they've run out of important questions to ask.

"That is irrelevant to the theme of this briefing. As such I will not entertain it at this time." My obi flares out, a single strand extending to the man, baring Jun's card. "Set up an appointment for a sit-down." My obi retracts, leaving the man giddy. "Are there further questions pertaining to the topic at hand?"

"Colonel Inaba. Do you feel this is the right direction for the National Police Agency?" Subtle bigotry is still bigotry. Fucking idiots. Jun marks down another name on our shitlist.

"Police protect and serve all in our great nation." Inaba smiles, his eyes flickering to me as he nods. "As such I feel this is the only ethical route. Let history be the judge."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"No, Reiko, you're not listening," Yukie says, giddy about whatever she's trying to communicate. "We've been approached by dozens of multinational corporations, wanting to do business with us. Here, China, Thailand, Australia, Norway. Everyone wants to cash in on your popularity."

I roll my eyes and slurp my milkshake. "That's nice. But I pay you to deal with that."

Squealing and glad tidings are all I get. The motorcade finally pulls off the highway, out into the countryside. Still an hour or more to go, no doubt.

"Another interesting note. JKYP's stocks took a major hit since the briefing."

"And they are…?" I cock an eyebrow, even though she can't see it.

"The man that kept referring to GLQ users as criminals?"

"That's the open marketplace of ideas for you," I intone, going back to slurping my milkshake. "Do we have stocks in any media outlet?"

"You won't let me."

"Buy everything from that company, and any parent companies involved."

More squealing. "Zumi called. Says her stocks almost doubled. And while she lost some loyal customers, her store's never been this full. She wants us to up our production."

"Can we handle that?"

"Currently, no. Full production is already reserved for her."

"Can your current budget handle expansion?"

"Yes, easily. I've already drawn up plans for a pre—"

"As long as it follows YC guidelines, hereby approved."

I slurp, giving her a moment to get the happy dance out of her system. "I'll handle it. Matron wants a meeting with you, by the way."

I grin. "Oh?"

"She keeps complaining about my investments. And she's all but frothing at the mouth I turned down a much cheaper construction company in favour of Uraraka's full package."

I hum, amused. "HR has their orders. As long as you operate within, Matron's got no foothold. Have Hiraki explain that to her in painful detail."

"He already has. That's why she wants a meeting with you."

"Denied. Hiraki is the only one with the power to escalate it."

"I'll have him explain it to her again." She sounds too amused for words. "I'll need you for a meeting in Musutafu in the morning. If things go well, we could close on the three buildings. From there it's just putting in the proper paperwork."

"How go the talks with…?"

"The Kajiyama?" she asks, a smile in her tone. Jun ticks away at her new laptop. I'm not sure what she's writing, but she's focused. "They'll be at the meeting. I'll prep you en route, so you can focus on your training when you get back."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sigh. Another day, more wall-to-wall meetings. In some meeting room we rented for the afternoon with a richly lacquered long table we won't need half of, and a whole lot of generic paintings hanging from the white walls. I'm not even sure who this one is. Some tall guy with short blond-ish hair. Yukie slides a folder in front of me marked 'Uraraka Co'.

"Ah, the construction company," I say, not bothering with the file.

"Yes, Lady Yanagi. I'm Kazuma Uraraka, the owner and architect. You honour me with this meeting." He bows so low I can't help but feel irritated with him.

"Oi. Cut that out. You're here to talk about work, not a hand-out." He bows again and again, and apologizes for bowing, while bowing. "Just sit down."

Another walks in. A man, white as linen fresh from the line, already bowing low.

"Ah. Mr Kajiyama, I take it."

"Yes. It's an honour to meet my daughter's employer." The pair take their seats, Kajiyama well before Uraraka.

"I'll get straight to the point. We've recently acquired three sites here in Musutafu. I'm going to need you," I nod to Uraraka, "to scout each of them. I'll need plans drawn up and—"

"Please forgive me interruption, Lady Yanagi. Ms Okimasa has already shared those details with me, and I've prepared a proper presentation." The door opens. A woman with flowing brown hair and a simple skirt suit walks in, bringing a little trolley with three miniature buildings made from, I assume, cardboard or something.

The first is an open air plaza with dozens of market stands, surrounded by a blocky U-shaped high-rise.

"This is the fresh market Ms Okimasa and I discussed. The building around it has three subterranean floors meant for cold storage, and a hundred and six residential units each fully decked with all the modern conveniences. There isn't parking space available, but given it would be opposite the train station, that shouldn't pose a problem for the majority of occupants."

It's…well, a market and a flat. The only curious thing is the 'Haunting Grounds' sign on what looks like a convenience story.

"Ah. I wasn't sure about the name, but Ms Okimasa assured me that's what it's meant to be called." I blink.

"Ah." Kajiyama nods. "It'll be fully furnished?"

"Not an exact replica of your current store, given you'd have twice as much room." Uraraka pulls out the convenience store like it's a drawer. The aisles are all on display, along with the cash register by the door, with 'sale' on its screen. "It has all the froufrou you requested. Cold storage, freezer section. And all the vending machines about the place," Uraraka points to a veritable army of standalone vending machines scattered about the plaza, "would fall under your jurisdiction, as agreed upon. That allows for both the traditional open air market, and all the conveniences of modern shopping. Including…"

He takes out a little napkin and attaches it to the four corners of the building.

"A canopy. I didn't want to start with that, or you couldn't see the beauty of the design. But. The canopy would keep the weather off the plaza. Summer sun, spring rains, snow and sleet? Nothing will hamper their shopping experience. And it's cheap to replace, when it becomes weathered or villains damage it."

I nod, liking it so much more. "Yukie?"

"If I didn't approve, this meeting wouldn't be happening."

"Good. Go with it. Next." The man looks almost ready to cream his boxers. The first is set aside, and a high-rise is brought out.

"The office for your Musutafu branch. It's a total of thirty square kilometres floor room with hundreds of offices, dozens of meeting rooms, an imperial-styled boardroom, fully decked out restaurant on the fifteenth floor," he points to the one fully tinted floor near the top, "and three levels of parking in the basement. It won't be the tallest in the area, but given this is renovation there's little I can do about that."

It's a pretty standard building, if cylindrical. Nothing really stands out about it.

"Helipad on the roof?"

"I would advise against it. The structure can support it, but applying for the permit will slow things down considerably. Without any major changes, I could have this job done in three months. Two, if weather permits."

Hmm. It's not like I enjoy helicopters anyway. "I want a stylized fox mask on the front. Just like my mask." Delise puffs up.

"Black and white with red eyes?"

"Unn."

"Not a problem. That won't even slow us down by a day. And we'll have the YC logo on flags in the front. It's a fifteen minute walk from the metro station, but there are busses that pass in front. We could petition the bus companies to make a bus stop right in front?"

"Unn." I nod, liking the sound of that. It should make things considerably easier for our employees who commute but prefer not to drive. "Kajiyama. I'll need you to handle the vending machines here as well."

"Of course." Kajiyama beems, loving the sound of that. "If you prefer? My sister runs a café. She…might be persuaded to…?"

Hmm. "Yukie can look into it."

"Actually?" Yukie sounds amused. There's a knock on the door and two fashionable-looking women with poofy hats with veils walks in, covered from head to toe. "Reiko. Please meet Mrs and Mrs Kuroki."

The women remove their hats and bow low. One is ghost white, the other could pass for Kuroiro's twin sister—inky skin and eyes, with a shock of white hair.

"Lady Yanagi," they greet in stereo.

"Ah, Kuroki. We were just talking about that," Uraraka continues, as if expecting something like this. He pulls off the roof, revealing the restaurant level. "It's an open kitchen design, with seating for two-hundred and a bar with lounge. Of course, given the current talks are only to cater to YC meetings and employees, I figure it shouldn't be too much of a problem with minimal staff?"

The couple share a look, just about ready to jump out of their skins.

"They were still on the fence about signing on with Yanagi Corp," Yukie murmurs into my ear. She turns to our latest comers and continues, "I take it you're interested?"

The couple share a look, beaming. "Boys?"

The door opens again, this time for four boys in waistcoats bearing trays. They prance in and present their goodies. Italian cuisine, the lot of it. No idea what any of it is called, but it smells more enticing than a sopping wet pussy fresh out the shower.

"Please. Enjoy to fruits of my labour, and tell us if our talents are worthy of YC."

"Yukie. It's most curious that your favourite just so happens to be Italian." She grins like the cat that got the cream. I shaky my head, but hover over one of the plates with a fancy-looking fork.

The steaming, saucy slice of chicken passes my teeth, kisses my tongue. A moan escapes before I can help it. So creamy, so flavourful—it's making out with my taste buds and…

"Okay." I shift in my seat, afraid if I enjoy any more of that I'm going to cum all over myself. "We'll need you to cater for at least lunches and dinners. With maybe a skeletal crew for breakfast, if anyone's interested. All employees would work for you directly, if you prefer, but must pass HR's screening."

"That's auntie Urako, for you." Jun seems amused. "Auntie Junko proposed the second she tasted her food. They weren't even dating at the time."

"My staff would answer only to me?" the dark-skinned one asks. "And I will not 'ave anyone dictating my menu."

"Naturally," I agree. "Provided they adhere to all company policies and culinary guidelines, of course." I try some of the…cheesy thing from a little round clay bowl, moaning once again. So fucking good! "Why would I want anyone fucking up this kind of food?"

"Then I will gladly work with Yanagi Corporation. I will need to start the 'iring process immediately. We'll need at least—"

"Talk to HR. All demands you make will be met without fail. And for fuck's sake, Uraraka. Get to building already!" Amused chuckles abound.

"Then we're in full agreement." Yukie takes the reins. "I've had legal draw up all necessary paperwork. Please take your time to go through all of it. And be mindful of our strict anti-discrimination guidelines. Adherence thereto is mandatory, no exceptions."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sigh. Another fucking meeting. This time with that…woman. The detective's sister. The one that felt so fucking privileged she could just stroll into my fucking bedroom in the middle of the night.

She takes her seat opposite me, pours herself some tea, and just stares as she sips. My phone unlocks itself and dials a number, speaker set to mute.

"I assume there's more to this than watching you drink," I intone, fixing her with a dull glare.

The woman sighs. "Makoto Haimawari. Former chair of the board of Yanagi Corp. Your mother replaced me with Okimasa after I found out she was conducting illicit business deals."

"I'd say it's a pleasure. But lying is so crass." My fingers interlace, and my thumbs idly tap against the lacquered table. "What do you want?"

"Edgeshot and Naomasa asked me to investigate Yanagi Corp. To see if everything was above table."

"That's what you're doing, not what you want. Try again."

"I." Her gaze softens. "Wanted to apologize."

"That's nice." Thumbs continue drumming.

She sighs. "Hiraki told me that he has strict orders to—"

"If you investigated us, then informing me of your investigation is pointless, given there isn't a team with badges and handcuffs at your back. So. Cut to the chase."

She blushes.

"Fuck you."

She frowns. "If. If you would just hear me out?"

"Hmm. Why should I?"

"Reiko?" Yukie touches my bicep, giving me a pleading look. "I'm not saying you have to hire her. Just listen?"

"I live by simple rules. Disrespect me, I disrespect you. Tell me, Haimawari. Have you shown me any respect whatsoever?"

"I'm sorry, Rei—"

"Have I given you permission to address me in such a familiar fashion?" I ask. "You're the one that fucked yourself over. Don't play the sympathy card a week later and expect a warm reception. You're looking for work. I've no vested interest in hiring you. You knew my mother back when she was a decent human being. I'm not interested in hearing those tales. You have ideas for Yanagi Corp. We're doing just fucking dandy. Anything else?"

"You need someone that can handle international business brokering. Someone that has decades of experience leading—"

"I would need a CEO and CFO that understand that they answer to me. You show fuck-all respect for my authority, disrespect my personal boundaries, and don't even get me started on that bullshit stunt about running to your fucking brother with a sob story about how I fucking attacked you. Now that you've seen I'm more my father's daughter, you want in so you can continue with said disrespect? Fuck you. Not interested."

"You're right." She bows so low her forehead claps on the table. "I deeply regret my past actions, Lady Yanagi. You are wholly correct, I was way out of line. When I saw you, all I could see was the image of your mother at your age. And I acted out based on my misgivings."

"Congratulations. You can state the obvious. Is your conscience clear? Because I've got better things to do."

She sighs, and rights herself. "Yukie could never sign those deals for Yanagi Corp. People in Japan appreciate a teenager's work ethic and could respect her for working her way through her schooling. The international community will see only a child they can take advantage of."

"I'm aware."

"Okimasa also lacks the international contacts she'll need. And while Sugisata is a brilliant with Japanese laws and tax codes, international law and multinational business models is above her skillset."

"So, I'll only need you if I care enough about going global. Unlucky for you."

"I—"

"Have I, at any point, shown anything but disinterest in your offer?"

"Reiko?" Yukie tries again. "What if I need her as a mentor?"

"Then let her start her own multinational company you can apply to. Yanagi Corp is founded on trust. She blew hers within seconds of meeting me."

"Have I lied to you?" the woman presses. "Have I presented myself in a fashion other than who I truly am?"

"You said, and I quote, we met earlier. That was the first time I met you. What, pray tell, would you describe that as?"

She smiles. A nostalgic smile, like she's seeing something long passed. "Of course you wouldn't remember."

"If you come with some I knew you very well when you were little bullshit, this meeting is over."

"I'm your godmother."

"And that makes me more or less likely to be pissed off with your bullshit?"

She works her mouth.

I cock an eyebrow.

She massages her brow.

I drum my thumbs against the table. "In case you've missed the signs. I'm doing just fine. Whatever promises made, water under the bridge. So just go. Get back to your life. And stop chasing whatever ghosts you used to know."

Her hand taps on the table, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You knew?"

"A simple google search brings up thousands of pictures of you two in high school, college, and loads of stories about Yanagi Corp before my father died. The better question, do I care?"

She narrows her eyes. Her mouth opens, but shuts just as quickly. Millions of thoughts race through her—or maybe it just seems that way. "You haven't asked me to leave."

"Easily remedied."

"You're interested. You'd have to be. You wouldn't waste more than a minute on me otherwise. You want to know if I can handle the pressure and not crack?"

I smirk.

"You want to know how quick I am?" Smirk blooms into a smile. "And how well I can judge the room based on almost no prior information?" Smile into grin. "You're as unorthodox as Oniji ever was."

"I take it you're up to speed on all dealings YC is currently involved in?" She nods, eyes wide, jaw low. "You start tomorrow. You report to HR, HR doesn't report to you. You get a modest budget to start you off. And there's a six month trial period. No talk of hirings until after, and all travel expenses come out of your budget so spend even Yen wisely. Officially you'll be marked as a senior executive. Talks of CEO come only after you wow me."

She nods, trying to work her mouth but unable to.

"Yukie will assign you an office and we'll have to make a public statement to the press and our business associates so they know you represent our interests. There will be no closing deals without my approval, that means no promises. And until otherwise stated, you are on the same footing as Yukie. Pull rank with her, and you'll answer to me. Understood?"

"Of course." She nods. I don't think she can even feel her face just now. So shocked.

"Good. You may negotiate your salary with HR. But you don't get any perks until after your trial. You get all that, Hiraki?" My phone hovers up, set to speakerphone.

**"Sugisata is drawing up her contract as we speak, Boss. We'll expect her tomorrow at two. But she'll need a car? She doesn't currently own one. And we have her family situation to contend with. Her kids already moved out to college, but she's married."**

I pinch my chin, tilting my head to one side. Yanagi Corp saw record numbers under her leadership, and she has brokered incredible deals since then. I don't doubt this trial is just a formality—albeit one that will show her I don't bow to her bullshit. "Assign her a Royce from the fleet, along with a driver and an assistant. Get IT to work her clearance, stat. Top level. And for the first month, she'll work side by side with Yukie."

**"And a team?"**

"Let her earn it. And you're expected to breathe down her neck just the same as everyone else. Any misstep will be reported to me immediately. Understood?"

**"We'll handle it, Boss. What's her budget looking like?"**

Hmm. Considering all Yukie got done…? "Cap her at a billion."

**"With a B?"**

"With a B. I expect a minimum of six percent returns per fiscal year. Success is nothing less than ten percent. I'm not wowed unless it's twenty-five."

Haimawari smirks. "Challenge accepted."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 25_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**


	26. Never forget

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 26—**__**Never forget**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Spoon scoops up more putty, almost drip-feeding Corinne as she grows her stubs into fully functioning arms—with digits and claws. Her now dual forked tongues slither out and taste the air. Her wet canine nose sniffs to keep track of our surroundings; currently revealing only the carbon composite mesh still being assimilated into her fresh exoskeleton.

My baby's gone from a white disembodied dog head, to a powdered black hockey mask with all the hallmarks of a nightmare waiting to happen. And she isn't alone, not any more.

Her sister, one of the smaller charms, hovers about her one eye glaring at everything around her. The fledgling intelligence gorging on every little thing she notices—and fuck is the drain a bit much just now.

I slurp my milkshake, grateful breakfast should be served in less than an hour. Not that anyone else seems to care. Emily snoozes her troubles away, and my mice aren't much better—though, to be fair, they were up most of the night with me, nibbling at the lettuce and tomato seeds I put in their rodent condo. It's honestly amazing none of them are tempted to phase through the thing to bother anyone.

Not the point. The spoon scoops up some more putty; Corinne forms her final claw and sticks her limb into the bag with the awaiting glove. It'll take hours before the new bits and pieces are fully assimilated, but she looks fucking dangerous working her jaw cyborg-looking jaw and flicking her goggle-display up and down to test them. If Mei's right, and I've no reason to doubt her, Corinne should be suited to submersion now, just like Delise.

With a flick of focus, my earrings' new upgrades click. Delise watches, amused, as all six perches for my charms are encased in a vinyl-looking ball. My charms shouldn't be negatively affected by our surroundings—not that my aquatic rescue training negatively affected them before, but better safe than sorry.

Curious, I unlock my phone. Corinne's goggles click down, showing my phone's screen. I open the web browser and google 'define badass'. Surprisingly, I don't get a picture of Corinne.

Alright. That's that. Now, let's see. New charm, and she needs a name. Hmm. "Marin," I say, pointing at my newest charm. Marin looks at my finger, working her long rabbit-like ears in my direction—not that she can hear a damn thing yet, but I'm impressed she puts in the effort all the same. Her nose twitches, as if skinning it up at my thoughts—she's gonna be a sassy one.

Still, since she's considerably lighter than Corinne, she should be considerably easier to manage. And frankly, her first eye wasn't too bad either. Hmm. Maybe I'm sucking at this less? Better not get cocky though. If I overdo it again, I'm going to get left behind during training. That's just not something I want to suffer through.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I bow to my examiner, thanking him for his patience with me. He shakes his head, handing me my test score—passed, but he wasn't impressed with how much distance I put between myself and the cars in front of me. I bow again, thanking him.

"Must be outta my mind, passing a child," he mutters, walking off in a huff. Dunno what his problem is, but I passed so I have no reason to care.

I cross the parking lot, over to the main building. There's quite the queue, but that's bureaucracy for you, so I cue to the back of the line. Momoko sidles up beside me, taking my slip without a word. Her grin says it all, though she hands me three slips back along with my one.

The papers for my new bike, it seems.

It's agonizingly slow going, but I do spy the others in line ahead of me. Apparently, my examiner took his precious time giving me ample time to fuck up. Psh. Uncle Shinya wouldn't even let us take this test if we weren't ready.

Either way, it's fine.

I eventually make it to the front of the line. I offer my slips to the woman. She cocks an eyebrow at me, still wearing my helmet with my visor down. Thumbing to the wall-to-wall windows, I say, "I'm allergic to sunlight." I offer my hero licence and my ID. She peers at both, rolls her eyes, and goes to work.

"Your licence will be valid for ten years. You'll need at least third party insurance for your motorcycle, it's a requirement to drive. As well, do not confuse your motorcycle licence for a car licence. If you're caught driving a car without the proper licence, you will be fined, at the very least. Heedless of your status as a Pro Hero."

The urge to point out that I'm not a pro bubbles up, but I decide against speaking up. No point.

Two ID-looking cards pop out of some weird-looking device. She lays both on the counter for my approval. A picture of me and my bike on one, with the general specs. Just my picture on the other, my motorcycle licence. Both are pictures of me—sans makeup. They'll probably only care to notice my tattoo. I check that all information is accurate, but everything seems fine; birthdate included.

"Sign here if everything's in order," she says as she lays out two official-looking documents and lays a pen over them. I skim both, making sure they're the right ones, and sign on the dotted line. The two papers slide back to her and I take another two cards I'll need to keep on me at all times. Sigh. I'll need to add insurance to the stack—it's a good thing I bought the bigger purse, because fuck!

I bow in thanks, take my new cards, and move out of the way. The whole group, including Nami, is just waiting for me.

"Alright. Let's head out. You all need insurance, and we have a thing to handle."

Sigh. Don't tell me we got called in already! Fuck.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We pile into the police briefing room, taking our seats in the front row. Why we're in the front, I'm not sure. Why everyone's staring at me, ditto. At least there's no sunlight in here.

I take off my helmet and lay it on the floor between my feet. Emily jumps up into my lap and curls up, obviously uninterested in any of this. Nami offers me a cup, straw already stabbed into the top, so I slurp my milkshake and lean back. The stares haven't dimmed in the least. Fucking cockroaches. Seriously.

Mr detective takes centre stage, looking around as if to confirm everyone's here. Not sure why. There's barely a dozen people present, in a room that can seat a hundred.

"We're missing—"

The door swings open and a group of six walk in. Don't recognize any of them, and don't much care. I'm not even curious why none of them wear police uniforms. I'm still not sure why the fuck I'm here, so everything takes the backseat to that.

I slurp away, drawing the new group's attention, adding them to my growing list of stalkers.

"Right. Thank you all for coming. For those who don't know, I'm Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, Musutafu PD. With us today are the MPD Swat Team Six, Pro Hero Edgeshot and sidekicks, Pro Hero Death Arms and sidekicks, and Pro Hero Fourth Kind and sidekicks. The situation is as follows."

I slurp my milkshake as the screen blinks to life. A street map loads, showing a factory-type building in the industrial section.

"Intelligence suggests that this is a Yakuza safe house. Security footage shows little foot traffic," a video loads and plays, showing rough-looking characters with some hardcore tats on their foreheads and cheeks entering the building, all of which exhibit standard ghost-like traits, "but we've confirmed at least a dozen villains with rap sheets a mile long."

Tsukauchi walks around, handing out files. I flip mine open, finding mug shots of mutant quirk users. Though the majority display ghost-like traits, there are quite a few who do not. Those who were on screen are among them, but far from the biggest threats in my eyes.

"We don't know how many are in there. But these are the major players we're looking at. Small timers. No outstanding warrants, no rap sheets we're aware of."

My hand shoots up.

"They have been approached by the league of villains." My hand stays up. "We don't know if they're a threat, Yanagi. We need to make sure they don't become one."

They will, if we show up with a swat team and three pro heroes. Furthermore, given two heroes here are for strong-arming, and the other is a known for hostage situations and infiltration, what do you want them to understand about us barging in?

Four symbols pop up and move in, stylized chibi mug shots of the three Pros in attendance and a badge. We're meant to surround the place, giving them no way out. "The plan is to cut off all escape routes."

I slurp my milkshake even louder, purposely getting on everyone's nerves. Not that my hand went down, so he knows my question remains unanswered.

"Once everyone's in place, Kamihara and his team will move in for first contact. Talk them down if you can, engage if that fails."

I shake my head in disgust, slipping up my straw to maximize the slurping sounds as I continue making a nuisance of myself.

Uncle gets on my case with little more than a warning glance. Emily wakes up and starts yipping angrily.

Tsukauchi sighs and nods to me. "Yes, Yanagi?"

"You're full of shit," I intone. Tension in the room spikes, but my hand goes down all the same.

"Care to elaborate?" Tsukauchi asks.

"If even one citizen catches wind of the operation, you fuck relations with GLQ users across the board. Including me cheapens my public stance. And involving swat is just plain insulting."

"They're a flight risk. And if you fail, it will send them right into—"

"And whose fault is that?" I ask. Tsukauchi's face is kept blank, unwilling to go there. The other Pro Heroes' glare eases, though, and the stares taper off at last. "Koi."

The geisha fades into view in front of me, already bowing.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Nami, Yonju, Rokugan, Yui, Itsuka, Setsuna, and Momoko pull up alongside me, at the main entrance to the warehouse. The door's rusted, and the windows have all been boarded up. Safehouse my ass, this place looks abandoned.

The street is empty, save us and the assholes pretending they're perfectly hidden. I kill the engine, toe the kickstand, and kick off my bike—the others follow my lead, with Yonju and Rokugan slamming the van doors and locking it.

Curious eyes peer down at me, but I can't tell where from. My people gather around me. Obi flares out and I ghost the lot of us, dashing through the doors large enough to accommodate a semi.

Inside, the large ass room is filled with long-opened crates and half-rotten pallets stacked metres high. I un-ghost us and we saunter into the centre of the room, where there's a wide open space. Eyes are on me, not my team's and certainly not on them. Just on me.

"I am Princess Yurei," Delise's voice echoes through the haunted house impersonator. "I'm here with my team, and three more teams outside. We are not here to harm you or yours."

Children. I feel children's gazes on me. As young as eight, perhaps?

Delise phases off me and minimizes onto her perch. The air is stale, dry. But it's miraculously clean. No cobwebs, no rat or cat anywhere. Honestly, I wouldn't mind eating right here.

"Koi."

A dozen geisha fade into view, each bearing a picnic basket. Taeko glomps me, squealing happily and already telling me a story about how one of the newer sprats started a water balloon fight, and how she got so soaked she thought she was swimming.

Koi and her sisters spread out three blankets on the dust-free floor, and busy themselves hovering out all the tasty and fragrant treats that have my mouth watering. Our guests won't be any different, I'm sure.

"I don't know how many of you are here," I annunciate clearly, letting them know I'm talking to them. "But I believe we have enough for everyone. Please, join us. And we'll talk about why I'm here."

A lone male fades into view between two stacks of pallets, his dragon tattoos marking him as Ryu Himaru, street name Bone Dragon. His balled fists hang at his sides, his angered gaze burning into me. "I'mma tell you, same as them. Ain't got no dog in the fight and we ain't changin' our minds."

"Have I asked you to?" I challenge, plucking a hovering plate out of the air, already filled with all the yummies Teeko is going to be fighting me over. "Your kids are hungry. What harm could come from sitting with us and eating?"

"Poison. Drugs. Trap."

He isn't wrong. "With anyone else, I'd be the same. So how about I talk to you now, and if you change your mind you can join us?"

Teeko taps my arm excitedly, already pointing at the shrimp she wants. My chopsticks grab it for her and bring it to her lips—she bites it, chewing with an open mouth.

"You haven't walked away, so I assume my current terms are acceptable. Here's what I want." I tap Taeko's chin; her mouth closes, but the chewing is no less loud. "We know you've been approached by the League. We want to keep you from joining them. And I don't mean you giving your word, I mean offering you a deal that benefits you and keeps you out of the brewing war without fail."

The man crosses his arms, looking away.

"What I offer is this. Work for Yanagi Corp. It won't be glamorous, mind you, and you'd have to pass background checks. But. We offer housing for your families, schooling for your children, and fair wages. We also have stringent anti-discrimination policies. So if anyone treats you or yours poorly, you are required to report it to Human Resources."

Hatsumi and her daughters finally ease onto the blankets, each bearing a plate and chopsticks. Jun, however, decides she likes Teeko's idea and starts stealing little nibbles from my plate. I give her a dirty look; she offers a lopsided grin and a mouthful of sautéed beef to shut me up.

"We don't fight?"

I cover my mouth with my hand, our shared plate hovering on its own so it doesn't fall. "You won't be allowed to." Teeko jumps at Jun's chopsticks, stealing the beef I was being offered. I roll my eyes, petting my brat to calm her down.

"Reiko," Uncle Shinya's voice blares through the comms. He sounds calm, but somehow winded just the same. "We've got contact. Two vans. League of Villains. Whatever you're doing, it can wait."

"Fuck. Hatsumi, pack it in. Himaru, get your people ready to move. With us or not, the league is here, and they mean business."

All treats and dishes fly unceremoniously into the baskets. Koi comes to me, plucks Tae from my lap and takes Jun's hand.

Jun mouths two words, stay say, before they fade from view.

Delise phases onto my head just as the door crumbles into dust. I turn fully to our unwelcomed guests as my mice puff up and spread out. Emily yips at my flank as my team spreads out, forming a barrier to protect Himaru's people.

A man with dismembered hands clutching his arms and chest and shoulders and the front and back of his head stands there, with the familiar waistcoat-wearing Kurogiri at his side. Curious, there's no one else with him.

"Edgeshot. Who are you engaging?" I ask, making sure Delise doesn't speak my words so no one without our comms could hear me.

"Nomus, four of them. Dozens of thugs."

"Small fries," I say. "The big fish are in here. Hurry if you can."

I link with Delise and have Corinne and Marin puff up for extra eyes. "Kurogiri. This is the third strike. For someone that wants to recruit me, you continue to act in poor taste."

"Do forgive me, Boss Yanagi. We did not expect you to be here." Kurogiri bows, almost elegantly, if in a more western fashion. He isn't from Japan? His Japanese is perfect.

"Clemency depends on how the league acts," I say. Hatsumi and her daughters stand ready to defend me. Sigh, they know the rules. "Himaru. They came with intent to strong arm you. There are four of those Nomu, like those men from the Hosu incident. As well as dozens of no-name thugs."

"To be fair, Boss Yanagi," Kurogiri bows again, as if that's going to ease my irritation with them, "you had three teams outside just the same. You act no different than us."

"Oh? So you claim to say I came here for indentured servants?" Delise cocks an eyebrow, her curiosity no less than mine. "Hatsumi. You and your daughters are dismissed."

"We refuse," Hatsumi says. Koi phases into view a step behind me, ready to get me to safety at the drop of a hat. "You are—"

I turn my head slightly, Delise's eye gazing her way and showing our shared worry for our people. "Himaru. Are your people evacuating or not?"

Bone Dragon's gaze turns hollow, scared almost. They have nowhere else to go, if I read him right.

My mice find their group. Fifteen adults, all women. Two teenage boys—my age, more or less. One with a wolf tattoo, the other with a bird—falcon, I think. Eight kids, the youngest still in diapers and desperately clinging to one of the women, crying.

Hands tremble, wrath howls in my veins. "Himaru. Where are your men?"

Hollow eyes grow dark, haunted.

"Kurogiri. I will ask only once." I turn my full attention to the two…things. "Do you, or does the league you associate with, have anything to do with this?"

Mr hands-aplenty scratches his neck. "What if we do?" he asks, his tone so smug it isn't hard to guess the answer.

"Hatsumi." The air around me chills. Everyone's breath comes out as smoke. "You and your daughters will take Himaru and his people to our home. Get them bathed, clothed, and fed. They will be watched and guarded around the clock until further notice."

"I—"

Obi tenses. Sword unsheathes, its broad side lain on my shoulder. Left foot glides out, right foot squares my stance.

"Kurogiri has a warp quirk, anything that looks like black mist is his doing. He can weaponize it. The corpse beside him has a disintegration quirk. If he touches you, he can kill you."

"Now, Boss Yanagi." Kurogiri motions for everyone to calm down. "Let's try to approach this rationally."

Emily bares her teeth and yips at the girls, warning them to hurry the fuck up.

Mr Hands-aplenty scratches his neck again, and again. First with one hand, but it quickly escalates into scratching with both, his jerky actions becoming more and more frantic. Like a child that never heard 'no'.

"Calm yourself, Tomura Shigaraki." My eyes narrow, at Kurogiri's soothing tone, but even more so that the scratching eases. There's no reason to call him by his full name. And why does that name calm him so? That isn't his real name. His villain name, perhaps? "Do not forget what you need to realise your vision."

The geisha grab the last of Himaru's people, fading from view just as the anxiety fades from what's-his-face's eyes. A creepy grin spreads like an infection, his eyes widening with a mania like…like _that woman_'s eyes.

"Do not engage unless you must, is that understood?"

Left hand reaches out, trembling. Hair flares up, ghosting through Delise. Emily's fur flares up just the same. Yips deepen; echoing, distorted. Corinne's growling joins in the fray.

"Look at you." His words, scathing though he thinks they are, are all too familiar. My lip twitches, my blood set abroil. Emily cries out, crouching low. Her pain is so absolute it feels like she's being ripped in two. "So scared she's trembling."

Like a switch is hit, the maelstrom vanishes. Trembling stops, Emily's twin tails crack like a whip and stick straight back. A single corpse walks into the warehouse. Tall, muscular, brain already exposed, bird beak.

"Nomu. Play—"

Left eye jerks open. His words choke off. Black mist envelops them, but I jerk the corpse my way.

All I get is another Nomu for my trouble as the black mist fades. The six-armed bitch flies at me, crazed eyes widening with every step and his buddy hot on his heels.

_Never forget._

Corinne's maw flies open, her fangs firing a dozen tranq darts that only ricochet off their thick hides.

The first reaches me, grabs for my face. For my Delise.

I duck under the attack and ram my knee in his dick so hard he flies back at his partner. The two tumble as I ghost and blaze at them. On the flyby, I spin and lash them with my sword.

_You are a monster, Reiko. Never forget._

I un-ghost by the rubble pile that used to be the door and bite my lip so hard I taste blood. Fuck her. I will never use that again.

The two Nomus stumble to their feet as Emily dashes to my side. She wraps her twin tails around my leg, leaching off the sweltering emotions and offering her energy in its place. Left eye flutters closed, but my hair remains on end. As one, the Nomus charge me again. Six-arms coming in first, bleeding from a gash on his head and two ribs sticking out of his side.

Slipping back into my ready stance, my obi flares out, wrapping the asshole up like a mummy. I swing him around like a tornado and bash him into his partner, my obi choking him out the whole time.

As bird-beak slams into the central pillar, cracking it, a red string pierces his neck. He struggles for a second before passing out. Six-arms thrashes about, still not passing out, so I swing him round for another go, and toss him right at Edgeshot. The red string pierces contestant number two just as easily.

Nami saunters my way, reloading her pistol. I didn't even hear a gunshot. "Boss?"

The setting sun peaks into the warehouse, the light sapping the last of whatever strength rage gave me. "Unn." Sword sheathes, obi relaxes. I swallow again and again, praying to keep the bile where it belongs.

Yonju comes over, sweeps me off my feet, and drags me over to the van.

_Never forget._

**_8-8_**

* * *

Head almost buried in the toilet, hugging onto whatever part I can reach. My insides howl in pain as my digestive tract twists into knots to spew for the umpteenth time. Eyes burning from the horrid taste and the lucid nightmares.

Something taps my shoulder, but I don't look. "To wash out your mouth."

I grab the thing, spilling most of the water onto my pyjamas. Upend the glass, pouring the rest into my mouth a swish it about, spitting the green and chunky liquid out. Item once again stolen from me before I'm pried from my nightly worship at the porcelain throne. A wet washrag drags over my face, making me less of a mess—on the outside.

Things happen, things taken from me. Before I can even properly process where I am and what's going on, I'm hovered down into a wooden stool, completely naked. Jun crouches in front of me, her eyes warm and welcoming.

"I'm fine." Two words. Always those two words. Always and only ever lies. Lies I hate. "I'm fine." But lies that flop off my tongue all the same.

She washes my face for me, scraping a washcloth against me as gently as she can. Behind my ears, my neck, nothing escapes her diligence. She lathers up my hair, working in some shampoo, I suppose, before carefully and methodically washing every part of me.

I'm too tired to fight her. "I'm fine." And yet those fucking words keep flopping out as they please.

A spray of lukewarm water washes over me, her hand splashing the water about to get off every last molecule. When she's satisfied, the faucet turns off on its own.

"I'm fine. Really."

She wraps me in an oversized fluffy towel, using a smaller one to dry my face and my hair. My cheeks still feel wet.

"I'm fine."

"Shh shhh shh shhh shhhhhhh." The soothing low notes seep into my head, fingers comb through my hair to massage the notes deeper. "It's alright. It's alright. I'm right here."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum.

Between the nausea and the nightmares, sleep just has to hate me. I don't mind too much, not this time. Between Taeko snuggling up to me the second I slipped between the sheets, and Jun refusing to let me lay my head anywhere but her chest…

I've had worse nights.

Fingers comb throw my hair, while Teeko uses us as a jungle gym. A little head plops against my back. "No, not comfy." And she slides right off and looks for 'the right' spot to snuggle. Really, she's just wide awake and wants to pretend she doesn't want to play so we won't send her downstairs.

A weight lands on my butt, followed by giggling. "Nope. Not comfy either." I shake my head, refusing to comment on any of it.

The door opens without knocking. Emily perks up, spotting Yukie walking in without a care. "Alright, munchkin. I know you're up." Teeko whines and complains. "None of that. Come on, you still haven't even introduced yourself to the new kids."

"They're staying?!" Teeko jumps off me and dives for her little pillow—I'm still not sure why she has a little pillow. She makes a wild dash for the door, her pitter pattering echoing and likely warning her next victim she's en route.

Sigh. Well, things could be worse.

"Sorry to interrupt," Yukie claims. I roll my eyes—white lies are still lies, but they're benign. "Uraraka called yesterday. Says construction on the office is on schedule. We have an appointment in a," I sigh, knowing that's not why she's really here, "few days."

"And…?"

Yukie sighs. "Alright. Fine. I want to know if you told her about what your mom put you through."

Sigh. I just had a fucked up night. Could you not?

"I thought so. I'm sorry, Reiko. But I'm not letting you mess this up. So, either you tell her right now, or I will."

Sigh.

I push up and off Jun, unable to meet her gaze. "No." Jun's arms and legs wrap around me and, hanging on like a baby monkey almost. "Lie down," she orders, her tone unbending even as she dangles.

Sigh. I lower us onto the bed, and ease my head back onto her.

"Ms Okimasa. I appreciate what you're trying to do," Jun says, her fingers combing through my hair once again. "But Reiko doesn't answer to you. She will tell me when she's good and ready. I would ask that you respect that."

Breathing isn't as easy as it was a moment ago. She hates secrets, perhaps as much as I hate lies. And yet she defends my desire to not talk about it…

Sigh. "Jun?" This is going to suck. Royally. "Promise you won't hate me?"

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 26_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Next chapter is going to be...graphic, and intense. I'm warning you here and now, and will put a warning above that chapter as well. It's going to be...intense. Like seriously. If you don't want to see what affects Reiko so strongly ten years later, don't read chapter 27.  
_**


	27. Memory lane

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 27—Memory lane**_

[WARNINGS! Though I've toned it down quite a bit, there is talk of torture, murder, and more. If you're uncomfortable with that, skip this chapter. It's set up to reveal little that is plot specific. That's why it's so short.]

**_8-8_**

* * *

_"Do it."_

_The little girl in front of me. She's Kasumi. She's my age. Tied to a pole in our yard, like that big pig from the festival. The same place I like to play with Kasumi, under all the twinkling stars. But the stars aren't out tonight. Only angry clouds. Crying clouds. With bright lights and loud cries telling me to stop._

_I'm cold. I wanna go back inside. I wanna go play with Kasumi._

_"That's an order!"_

_I hold up the knife. Kasumi keeps saying things. Yelling louder and louder and louder. She keeps saying she'll be good, that she'll do anything I want her to. That she's sorry and not to hurt her._

_I don't understand. _

_I don't understand any of this. Why is mommy telling me to hurt my best friend?_

_"Reiko!" Mommy slaps me, hard. But I don't fall, she won't let me. Mommy's eyes look crazy. Like it isn't my mommy doing this. Like it's someone else. Anyone else. "Do it now!"_

_My left eye opens. The knife comes alive. Hundreds of little eyes, all red with white little Xs. So many eyes, smiling with the same crazy look mommy has. The knife, it flies at Kasumi. Right into her chest. _

_I'm. I'm sorry. Kasumi._

**_8-8_**

* * *

_There's a lot of loud music. Too loud. And no bright lights. There's a lot of people here. It's such a big room, but it's so full of people. All wearing funny suits, like penguins. All wearing those funny dark glasses even when it's so nice and dark in here. I don't know any of them, I don't want to. They keep staring at Kasumi, my Kasumi. But she looks sick. I keep telling her she needs to stay in bed, but mommy won't let her. The knife is still in her chest, and for some reason I can feel her. _

_I feel her as those people touch her. As they stick fingers in her mouth. As they stick knives in her and burn her fingers. I feel all of it. It hurts so much. And poor Kasumi, she doesn't make a sound. She doesn't complain or anything. So I'll be brave, just like Kasumi._

_Everyone keeps telling mommy how strong I am. They keep promising her they don't wanna fight. But my poor Kasumi, they won't let her rest. At all._

**_8-8_**

* * *

_I look in the mirror. "Does it hurt?" mommy asks. I have Kasumi nod. Moving hurts so bad. Everything hurts. And Kasumi's only getting sicker. She used to be bigger than me. She isn't anymore. It's like I'm growing but she just stopped. _

_I look so white. Just like Kasumi. She didn't always look so white. Ever since I hurt her, she looks whiter and whiter. And her hair keeps falling out. Her hair used to be so pretty. And black. There's some funny squiggly things on my cheek, just under my eye. Just like Kasumi. Mommy said something about making us match, but I don't understand. It's black. So black, like how Kasumi's hair used to be. And blood is still coming out. From Kasumi, and from me. And it just hurts. It hurts so much._

_I don't understand. Why does she keep hurting me? I'm a good girl. I do everything mommy tells me to do. _

_"It'll pass. In time. But now everyone who sees it will see my little monster."_

_I want to say it. I want to tell her that I don't wanna be a monster. That I just wanna play with Kasumi. _

_"You are a monster. Never forget, Reiko. You're mommy's little monster, okay?"_

_I nod, crying a little._

_"It's okay to be a monster. No one picks fights with monsters. They only pick on good little girls. You don't want to be a good girl, right? You don't want people to hurt you, right?"_

_I shake my head, no. Another little lie. So many lies, just so mommy won't hurt me again._

_"That's right. That's why I'm making you a monster. So no one will hurt us ever again."_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Jun lays there, tense. With each tale I clutch her top a little closer, a little tighter, wordlessly begging her not to let me go.

"By. By the time the police. Police showed up. Ka-Kasumi was. She." I can't even say it. Her flesh had rotten off, along with most of her organs. Only her eyes, brain, lungs, and heart were still intact, just like I was told. And that damnable chef's knife was still lobbed in her right lung.

"The officer. She. She came to me. She was so scared. And she looked like she wanted to puke from how Kasumi smelled. But all. All I asked. Was if Kasumi could rest now." The poor woman probably didn't know what to think. Gun in hand, likely locked and loaded and ready to kill me. I knew. I didn't care.

After I took out the knife, Kasumi crumbled. The pieces of her didn't disappear or turn to dust or anything. She just. Finally died.

"I remember. Walking up to the woman. And I said." Gun pointing right in my face. But all I could do was smile. "I said. It's okay. All monsters die."

Yukie hasn't once moved. She hasn't stopped me, or corrected me, or added anything. She no doubt wants to make sure Jun understands the totality of the monster I was raised to be.

"I need to thank Mr Kamihara," Jun says. Such simple words, but somehow they knock the wind from my sails all the same. "He did the world a favour, killing that heartless bitch."

A snort. Laughter, dry and lifeless. Almost disbelieving. Then the tears come. My body, wracked with sobs. I don't know how to feel. Don't know how to react. Don't know what to expect or to think or be or do.

"Shhhh shhh shh shhhhh. It's alright, Reiko. Just let it out." Fingers comb through my hair, arm wrapped around me protectively. Kisses pressed to my crown. "You're amazing. Being able to survive all that. And still being such an amazing and caring person."

"She's not." Yukie's words freeze Jun in place. "She took lessons to seem as normal as possible, like acting lessons. She never truly made any emotional connections. Not until Ai." Yukie sounds bitter—not that I blame her for that.

"Unn." I nod, clutching Jun's shirt even tighter.

"Why is that?" Jun asks. Her fingers continue scratching and massaging my scalp. Her thighs hug my sides. But it's her heart. Her heart is even, slow. She isn't afraid, at all.

"Everyone in Nagoya sucked." My words are as bitter as I used to be. "Only the sprats in the home would care if I died. So I didn't give a shit 'bout them either."

"I. I'm sorry." She holds me tight. "I'm so. So sorry you had to go through that."

I breathe; sigh. Like a breath I've held in so long.

"Haimawari?" Yukie asks. The door opens fully, revealing my supposed godmother.

Fuck. That means that clueless bitch heard every word.

Oh.

Shit.

That means Yukie set this up to test Jun.

"She's being entirely candid," Haimawari says. "Now. If you'll excuse me. I'mma go shit on someone's grave."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 27_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Super short, I know. But as my warning said at the beginning, it's designed that way. There's so much more that went on. So much more I could have talked about. But all of that is plot relevant, so I wanted to get this bit out there in a format you could skip if you wanted to.  
_**


	28. Do the thing

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 28—**__**Do the thing**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

I run.

And I run.

Emily runs with me.

The little track we have, the figure eight. Over and over, I run the circuit. Only this time, with Jun on my back, for extra weight. Uncle Shinya says I'm almost fast enough—whatever that even means. So I'm supposed to start running while carrying someone. And my sheathed sword; can't have this be simple, can we.

Lungs burn, breath ragged. But I run. Even with the added weight, I feel…

I feel light.

Jun, she wouldn't even hear of anyone offering to be my training partner. Her argument was that it doesn't require any prior training, so there's no reason it can't be her, ergo I have no excuse. And she just climbed up onto my back.

So as I run, as Emily and I run, she comes with me. Hoodie pulled low, cloth mask and gloves and long sleeve—not even the sporadic rainfall deterred her.

"Cool down laps," Jun says. "It's almost time for lunch. And no, missy, you're not skipping."

I slow my pace, mostly to show I heard her.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I all but inhale my food. Between all the running, the ninja trainings Uncle Shinya keeps cooking up, sparring with Momoko, and extra trainings Momoko is putting me through to 'master my quirk'…? It feels like 'enough' is no longer a thing when it comes to food.

"I still can't believe you're on our team," Setsuna gushes. I roll my eyes. Uncle Shinya refused to allow Yui to be my partner, arguing that my 'backup' is Emily. So Yui is part of Team Momoko, but as Momoko's partner and not mine.

Whatever.

"Reiko. Do the thing." I glare at Momoko, still checking on some pork. She narrows her eyes, even as she cocks an eyebrow. "Do the thing." She nods to the crate behind me. Sigh. How the hell did she get a waist-high cube behind me without me noticing?

I turn around, still chewing, and flare up my hair. I grab the crate, possess it, and minimize it. Once it's phase into my bracer's bay, I get right back to eating; of course, now I'm just fucking hungrier. How the hell do I even get all this food into my stomach!? Fuck!

"Still doing the hair thing, huh. Not there yet. Kodai. Do the thing."

Yui blinks and turns around. There's another crate behind her. Same size. She slaps it and minimizes it. She sets it on the table beside her and gets right back to happily munching on her salad, like nothing happened.

"Good. Those crates have your new tools. Hatsume went all out." I drown a groan in my saucy pork, unwilling to even consider what the hell that means. "Today's sparring session will focus on working with that gear."

Sigh.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Down in the training facility, at the starting line of the stupid gauntlet Uncle likes embarrassing me with. Momoko has a table set up, and I'm ordered to puff up the crate, as is Yui. I roll my eyes, but do as I'm told all the same.

Two crates, side by side. On the table that groans under their combined weight. I sigh, knowing this is going to suck. Bit time.

"Reiko. Open them." The two tops crack open and settle down beside the crates. Yui, Itsuka, Setsuna, and I peer into them, curious what we'll find.

Four lengths of black rope, with a grappling hook. Boxes full of shurikens and kunais. A sheathed sword with a wheel pommel. What looks like a bullwhip, but with a curved black blade at the end. Powder black gloves. Scuba gear. And what looks like smoke bombs.

I blink. This is supposed to make sense?

Momoko reaches in and starts handing out the gear. Yui gets the sword. "Snake sword. Super light, super durable." Yui plays with the wheel pummel, and the blade snaps, falling to the ground in pieces. She focuses for a moment, and all the pieces supersize, each bigger than Yui herself, before shrinking back down to size. She plays with the pummel again, and the sword pulls itself right back together.

Itsuka gets the gloves. "They're designed to work with your quirk. Insulated, so heat, cold, and static won't be a problem for you. And with some pretty cool upgrades." Itsuka puts them on and supersizes her hands. The gloves look snug, but she moves them around without any issue. There are some weird bumps on the back of her hands now, and the same on her palm. Dunno what they are, but that's her thing to figure out.

Setsuna gets the bullwhip. "Took that finger you lost to Mei. Try to control it the same way." Setsuna grips the handle of the whip, and the damn thing gets an erection. So stiff it goes from a whip to a fucking pole arm. Like a naginata, with a curved back blade, topping out at just taller than Setsuna herself. She fiddles with the little strings, suggesting the black thing is really a sheath—she pulls it off, revealing a polished blade, so she covers it again and ties a simple knot. Without warning, the fucking pole arm goes limp and wraps around Setsuna's waist like a belt.

I blink. Somehow that thing strikes me as a prehensile tail, or something.

"Right. Everyone's getting eight kunai and twenty shuriken." She counts them out and stuffs them into these black hip pouches we're obviously meant to wear; we each get one.

"Reiko, you already have your scuba gear. So, Kendo, Tokage, Kodai, that's yours." The girls get helmets with clear fronts so their view isn't obstructed, a little tank about the size of my forearm, and full wetsuits.

"You each need a grappling hook." She hands us each one.

"You'll also need restraint gear." She takes out a little bag, spreading out its contents in four piles. Four pairs of high tech-looking handcuffs each, with what looks like three red Xs on them. "These will neutralize emitter quirks, but they do nothing for transformation or mutant quirks. Be mindful of that. And if the emitter quirk is too much, or the cuffs aren't in use, these red Xs are visible. The fewer Xs you see, the better the cuffs work. And they need to charge, so make sure they're at a hundred percent of they're useless."

Pistols are set out next, with four magazines each. "These fire tranquilizer darts. Some people are allergic to the anaesthetic, so be mindful of it. However, if you're up against a mutant or transformation quirk user, this is the only way to subdue them without knocking them out the hard way. As such the PSC finds the risks acceptable, provided we use one dart per forty kilos of target." Hmm. Same as Corinne's gear. Noted.

Emily yips, complaining that she doesn't have any fancy gear to play with.

Another pistol is set out, with what looks like a single magazine beside it. "Taser. Pistol and standard variants. They won't work on electric-based quirks, but if your tranq darts don't penetrate, and your cuffs are useless, this is your best bet."

"The rest are all traps and gadgets for Kodai." And Yui gets the rest of it. Can't make heads or tails of any of it, though.

I blink. "Okay. So if we have all this high tech gear. What's with the kunai and shurikens?" I ask. The others nod, obviously agreeing with my question.

The door slams open. Uncle Shinya rushes in. "We got a protest. Police need backup."

Sigh. Here we go again.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The van trudges along. Oh so slow. I'm glad there aren't windows back here, because from the megaphoning, it isn't hard to tell this is another 'anti-ghost' protest. Fucking hell. I'm gonna be keeping order in a rally against me. Wonderful.

"THEY CLAIM THEY WANT EQUAL RIGHTS? WHAT ABOUT OUR RIGHTS! WHAT ABOUT THE RIGHTS OF EVERYONE GHOSTS HAVE KILLED? EVERYONE GHOSTS HAVE ROBBED? OUR BROTHERS! OUR SISTERS! OUR PARENTS! OUR CHILDREN! DO THE RIGHTS OF THOSE CRIMINALS MEAN MORE THAN THOSE WE LOVE?"

Sigh. It's gonna be a long ass day.

The van stops. Uncle Shinya glances at me over his shoulder before sliding the van's door open. We pour out, onto the street. City hall. The large square right in front of it is dominated by a platform with a single lectern. There's a man addressing the crowd, his gaze flickers our way. He scoffs, but doesn't acknowledge us.

The crowd keeps lapping it all up, as he whips them into a frenzy. We make our way over to the officers trying to keep the counter protestors well away from the idiots. There's a full on blockade, with iron fencing and the officers on the side of the stage, their backs to the much smaller crowd.

Thousand have come to protest our infringement of their supposed right to scapegoat us. A mere two dozen came out to protest their having scapegoated us for almost a century. But the smaller group is…

They have a patchwork of tarpaulins strung up, to blot out the midday sun. But even with that precaution, they're covered from head to toe. Bonnets, panama hats, straw hats. Bandanas, beanies, even old rags. Whatever they have ready to keep the sun off them, is perched on their heads. Yeah. GLQ users, without a doubt.

So that's why they want me here. Huh. How long will it take for me to somehow become the centre of all this bullshit?

"Edgeshot." The officer greets us. "Thus far, it's been peaceful. We got two groups. Ghost Busters are demanding the government crack down on ghosts. Been spouting quite some colourful language. Ghosts are here to counter protest. They've been keeping outta the sun, so they haven't strayed from the designated area."

"Unn. Anything we need to look out for?" Uncle Shinya asks.

"The founder of Ghost Busters is scheduled to come on in a half hour. If anything goes down, that'll be the trigger."

"So why us, specifically?" Momoko asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Princess Yurei!" some bandana-wearing teen calls out. "Everyone, look! Princess Yurei's here!" Every GLQ user's gaze falls on me, but I can't tell what they're thinking or feeling.

A woman comes over, megaphone in hand. Her hair is purple, her skin 'ivory'. Makeup, no doubt. She stops at the iron fenching and bows. "Princess Yurei. We've been hoping someone would come to take this thing off my hands." She holds out the megaphone.

I snort, shaking my head. A group of GLQ users, of course no one wants the focus on them.

"Took less than a fucking minute," I mutter under my breath, walking over and phasing through the fencing, over to the GLQ's side. Itsuka, Setsuna, and Yui hop right over, intent on sticking by my side. Momoko stays with Uncle Shinya, though.

I take the megaphone, and link with Delise—I'm not taking her off, even with the tarpaulin overhead—just in case.

"GOOD AFTERNOON." I bow to the sparse crowd, they bow in kind. "FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW. I AM PRINCESS YUREI. HERO IN TRAINING, AND A GLQ USERS."

The idiot in the background keeps talking about how there's just something wrong with 'ghosts'. How we're sick, a pestilence on society, a drain on the economy. Those before me close in on themselves a little more with each sling.

"TYPICAL. ALL THEY CAN EVER DO IS SINGLE US OUT. BELITTLE US. FROM OUR FIRST DAY OF KINDERGARTEN. FROM OUR FIRST QUIRK TRAININGS. ALL THEY'VE EVER TAUGHT US IS THAT WE'RE FREAKS. THAT WE DON'T BELONG IN THEIR WORLD." The crowd before me, small though it may be. They nod.

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?" Their eyes are all on me. Even with my kimono and cat suit on, I feel their collective gazes burning into me, through me. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT THEM. IT NEVER WAS."

My crowd, my people, they share questioning looks, confused.

"THIS IS ABOUT YOU, MY FELLOW GLQ USERS! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. ABOUT US! ABOUT OUR STRUGGLE, OUR PAIN."

Old friends link arms. New friends exchange understanding glances.

Itsuka wraps her arm around my waist. Yui stands behind me, holding up Emily so she can get a good view. Setsuna bumps me with her side, throwing a rakish grin my way.

"A FEW MONTHS AGO, I WAS EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW. HEARING ONLY THE TRASH THEY KEEP SPOUTING. THAT WE'RE TRASH, THAT WE DON'T MATTER, THAT WE'RE MONSTERS. THEN I MET MY CLASSMATES AT UA! NONE OF THEM HAVE A GLQ. BUT NONE OF THEM TREAT ME AS LESSER, AS OTHER. BECAUSE WE AREN'T LESSER! WE AREN'T 'THEM'. WE'RE BAKERS. AND OFFICE WORKERS. AND STUDENTS. WE'RE FRIENDS, AND FAMILY. WE'RE NEIGHBOURS AND FAMILIAR FACES AT THE SUPERMARKET. AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I CHOSE TO BE A HERO!"

The crowd starts buzzing, growing excited. It's not as pronounced as the frothing at the mouth brain-dead throng across the way, but that's okay—we're introverts by definition.

"YOU! ARE THE REASON I STAND BEFORE YOU TODAY! YOU! ARE THE REASON I WILL BECOME A HERO!" Emily jumps from Yui's embrace, up onto my shoulder, draping herself down my back like a scarf. I pet her little head all the same. "SO INSTEAD OF STANDING OUT HERE IN THE SUN. INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR THOSE FOOLS TO STIR UP TROUBLE. HOW ABOUT WE GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT?"

Almost as one, everyone's stomachs gurgled and warble, announcing their agreement with my suggestion.

"MY TREAT."

**_8-8_**

* * *

And just like that, we get every GLQ user out of there. No fuss, no hassle, no hesitation. The only debate going on, is where we're going to eat. But Uncle Shinya comes to the rescue, leading our group to an upscale restaurant. What is it with people and fancy as fuck restaurants?

Still, the wait staff is more than happy to seat us all, and they close the curtains and dim the lights just for us. My people, my fellow GLQ users, we all doff our headgear and our gloves; our sleeves roll up. We all unabashedly show off our dandelion white skin and hair, and we gather round the bunched together tables.

A constant buzz of chatter fills the once empty restaurant, as a host of waiters arranges our menus and set baskets with bread and garlic butter on our tables.

Calls are made, and what startsed out as a sparse crowd, soon balloons. The restaurant is soon filled. Every table is taken, every seat occupied. But it isn't until two 'ghosts' join us that I'm truly at peace.

"Sis!" Teeko glomps me, her arms tightly wrapped around my shoulders. Jun takes me hand, her beedie eyes warm and welcoming and she takes her seat beside me.

With my girls here, the gaze of hundreds of ghosts don't bother me at all.

I stand, with Teeko straddling one hip and Jun laying her head on the other. "Everyone!"

The whole restaurant goes quiet. Everyone's eyes are on me once again, even the wait staff. Only this time, they see me—my tattoo on full display, as are many of theirs.

"Thank you. We have with us two key players of Yanagi Corp. Yukie Okimasa, and Makoto Haimawari." I motion to the two sides of the restaurant, where the two stand and bow to acknowledge the crowd. "If any of you are in need of work, if you wish to discuss collaborating with YC, or just to get their business cards for a rainy day. They are the ones to talk to. And please, order whatever you like. Yanagi Corp will foot the bill. I only ask that you be patient with your waiters and waitresses. We didn't have a reservation, after all. So it might take a bit longer for your order to be served. Thank you."

I bow, and sit right back down. It doesn't take more than a minute before the first meanders towards my executives, strumming up a conversation. But I'm far more interested in draping an arm around Jun as she and Taeko debate what they feel like eating.

"Princess Yurei?" I look, finding a familiar face.

"Jirou Shimaoka, from GLQ Daily," Jun says, a smile in her tone as she motions to the empty chair opposite me. "Please, join us."

"Thank you." The man bows and takes a seat. "Would it be alright if I asked a few questions?"

"No interview," Jun says. "Princess Yurei only does interviews by appointment."

"No no. I'm aware, and I plan on making such an appointment. This is more. This is deeper than that. Why are you doing this?"

I smile, shaking my head. "What good would it do anyone here," I motion to the group assembled with an open palm, "to spend the afternoon listening to unrepentant fools calling us names? No. Gathering everyone for a nice, peaceful meal, out of the sun and well away from that insanity is far more productive. And besides, this way there's no chance of—"

"THIS IS THE POLICE! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

I groan. Of fucking course. We leave the world behind, and the world has to come and kick up trouble all the fucking same.

"Koi." She fades into view behind me. "If it comes to violence, you will summon your sisters and get everyone out of here."

"Of course, Boss Yanagi." Koi bows. I pet Emily, telling her to stay with Jun, and I order my mice to puff up and scout around. There's no way this won't become a major migraine.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Uncle Shinya and Momoko flank me; masked hooligans surround the entrance to the restaurant, brandishing boards marked with something derogatory about 'ghosts'. A hundred, maybe more. They think there would only be the dozen or so from earlier.

"STEP ASIDE, EDGESHOT! WE'RE HERE TO ARREST THOSE CRIMINALS!" They are starting all the wrong trouble with exactly the wrong group, waving their 'death to ghosts' signs with all the elegance of a drunken sailor.

"Alright! Then show me your badges!" Momoko retorts, sneering at them. Some of the smarter ones recoil as their brains are jerked back to reality. They're facing trained and respected Pro Heroes, not cowering 'ghosts' that would run at the slightest provocation in this scene. "You break a dozen laws just being here!"

"WE WILL NOT BE DENIED! NOT ANY LONGER!" The speaker from earlier pulls a gun and fires a shot up in the air.

A flare. More light, meant to antagonize GLQ users even more. They mean to antagonize us into attacking first. To make us the aggressors. A shame my entire hero costume is designed to remove that power from them, especially with Delise wrapped around my head.

"I will say this once." Uncle Shinya steps in front of me, shielding me from the mob. "Walk away. Now."

A Molotov cocktail is lit. "FUCK THE POLICE! THEY CAN'T ARREST US ALL!" Wrong answer.

I ghost, phasing through Uncle Shinya as Corinne puffs up. Her maw opens and her fangs take aim. Round after round of tranq darts are fired, each and every worthless ass here will be getting one of their very fucking own.

They scatter, already deciding it's a lost cause. Too little, too late.

Corinne hovers higher up, peppering the cowards with darts, while my obi lashes out and gut-punches the pieces of shit dumb enough to take the fight straight to me.

The muscle-bound fuck cocks back his fist, unfazed. I cock back my leg and lash a kick right for his face. His fist phases through me, but I un-ghost my shin just in time to connect with his jaw. He drops. Dead or unconscious, either is fine.

As my foot touches pavement, I notice Momoko is missing. As are Yui, Itsuka, and Setsuna. They're each wrestling a target to the floor, Tasering them to boot.

Except Uncle Shinya. He stands over the biggest asshole of the bunch, his left arm folded into his usual red string and piercing the perp clean through.

"They can't arrest us all," I have Delise say, her tone derisive. "How's that working out for you, sunshine?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sigh. Of course. Of fucking course. Deal with the protestors, now I get to also deal with the ravenous mob that is the media frenzy. Nezu was right. Anything involving me is just being blown wholly out of proportion.

"Princess Yurei. In your own words, what happened today?" The reporter asks. Dunno which one. Don't much care.

"I don't know," I say. "As I've repeatedly explained, I don't have, nor am I privy to, all relevant details. What I know, is that the Pro Hero Edgeshot was called in to offer the police assistance in managing the counter protestors. I addressed the crowd, and invited them to lunch. While in the restaurant, an unruly mob bearing 'death to ghosts' signs surrounded the entrance and presented, hopefully falsely, themselves as police offers there to arrest every GLQ users there. The Pro Hero Edgeshot and his second in command addressed the mob, ordered them to disperse. They refused, lit a Molotov cocktail, tossed it, then said, and I quote, 'ef the police, they can't arrest us all'."

"Eye witnesses claim you attacked them." The woman smirks, like she found a gotcha I can't swat away.

"Such a witness could prove invaluable to the police's on-going investigation into today's incident," I intone, glaring at the woman. "But you already know that. So. Instead of telling me things you should be reporting to the police, why don't we get to actual questions, hmm?"

"Are you—"

"This is a press conference, not a police station. If you have an eye witness account or any evidence at all to substantiate your assertion, the police are the ones who you should be talking to. Now. I will take one more question. And it won't be from you. Sit down."

A man stands, crosses his arms, and glares at me. "Princess Yurei. What do you have to say to the families of the men and women you attacked?"

"I see." I drum my thumbs on the table. "You claim that the Pro Hero Edgeshot attacked innocent bystanders?"

The man sputters.

"Heedless if those people were doctors or lawyers or police officers or off duty-Pro Heroes. They broke the law. They brought their protest to a restaurant, more than a kilometre outside what their permit allowed. They presented themselves as police officers and refused to present their badge when asked, which is a crime no matter how you slice it. They brought signs too graphic to talk about on television. They disobeyed an on duty Pro Hero's direct order to peacefully disperse. And what's worse, their actions could well have cost lives had we not diffused the situation when we did. I don't care who you are, I don't care what your family has to say in your defence. If you break the law, it is every Pro Hero's duty to bring you in so that the police may investigate the situation and prosecute accordingly."

The drumming continues, the only sounds to be heard in the packed conference room.

"Say that incendiary wasn't put out? Say the flare that landed on the roof wasn't properly disposed of? That the restaurant full of people was set afire? What would you say to the families of the wait staff? To the families of the chefs? To the families of the innocent patrons sitting down and trying to enjoy their meal?"

The man looks away, unable to meet my blank gaze.

"What if your family was in that restaurant? Hmm? Would you have me allow a clear threat wreak havoc? Would you have me here defending why your family was burned alive?"

"That isn't what I'm saying!"

I stand and offer Jun my hand. "Yes. It is what you're saying. You just don't like how it sounds. No further questions."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I enter the boardroom with Haimawari, Yukie, Jun, and Ai hot on my heels. The current head of JKYP and his senior staff look tense. Very tense. And slightly pale. I walk right up to the asshole himself and shoo him, taking his seat at the head of the table. Haimawari sits to my right, with Yukie beside her. And Jun sits to me left, already pouring me some tea—I'm glad I listened to her and wore my business suit, because this way I both look like their boss. I am, and I would be even in my hoodie and sweatpants. But I'm enjoying this so much more, for some reason.

"Gentlemen," Haimawari intones, motioning for them to have a seat. "In case you are as yet unaware. Yanagi Corp is the majority shareholder of both JKYP and her parent company BroadDash. Not to mention that cute little meeting I had just yesterday with the CEO of BroadDash, finalizing and legalizing this buyout. That means you work for us."

I sip my tea, quite enjoying the deer in headlights look on the majority of them. It would have been so much sweeter if those fuck-face reporters were here, but I'll deal with them in time.

"Lady Yanagi has given me free rein to reshape this…organization as I see fit. So. We renovate everything from the ground up. Your hiring process, your fact checking process, your anchors, your reporters. I do hope there is no evidence of a directive to smear people, because if there is, that's grounds for immediate termination. And from here on out, JKYP is forbidden from covering Princess Yurei. Conflict of interest, you understand."

Jun offers me a cookie. Welcome to the dark side; cookies aplenty here.

"Why is no one taking notes?" Haimawari asks.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I lay in bed, grinning like a complete idiot. Teeko is too busy snoring on my chest to care about my up and up mood, but that's okay.

"That was fun."

Jun giggles, quite enjoying my mood. Perhaps as much as I do. "So you're the head honcho of a movie company. Any flicks you want to make?"

"Meh? I've never been into movies. It's the theatre I'm far more interested in." Jun smiles, plopping her cheek on my shoulder.

"What, like Broadway shows?" My fingers trail up and down her back, much the same way her leg is with my inner thigh.

"Yeah. I can't believe I now own a private booth in Takarazuka's Grand Theatre."

"No way!"

"Way. I'm a minority shareholder, but still on the Takarazuka Revue board."

Jun squeals and shivers from delight. It doesn't seem to bother her that it's four in the morning, that we haven't slept a wink. Or even that we spent the night, in the dark of my room, under my sheets, just talking.

I don't know what this warm feeling is that she gives me. But I like it.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 28_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: And so, the Internship Arc comes to a close. Let's see how all this affects the class dynamic, hmm?  
_**


	29. Seriously?

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 29—**__**Seriously?**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sitting in the car, again. Sigh. Better than Uncle Shinya's suggestion we all run back to Musutafu. Like, seriously? I'm tempted to ride my bike all the way back, but run? I love running. But not that fucking much.

And just six more hours to go, too.

"Uraraka's ahead of schedule with YC tower," Yukie says, hammering away at her phone, for some reason. I'm still not sure why she's sitting next to me. "With a little luck, we should be ready for final inspection this weekend. He starts on Market Garden after."

I cross my legs and stare out the window. I sure didn't need an eight hour meeting with Yukie. She's good at what she does, but still.

Instead of worrying with her, I focus on my charms. Corinne, Marin, and Delise puff up in front of me. All three have their eyes on Yukie, on how her skirt rides up. I snap their gazes onto me, and continue with their speech lessons, letting them take turns 'downloading' my language lessons and all that.

Emily sneezes and pads around in my lap. She smells Yukie's arousal. Oh, for fuck's sake.

"Let me guess. You hoped Jun would fuck up," I intone. Yukie's cheeks redden, her gaze glued to her phone even as she tries hiding behind it. But she doesn't make any effort to fix her skirt, which by now is practically doubled over. "When's our next pit stop?"

The motorcade pulls off the highway, bringing us right to some fast food joint or other—not that I care. I pull up my hoodie and check my cloth mask, just to be sure. Nami comes and opens my door, holding out an umbrella to blot out the worst of the sun. After judging it 'safe enough', of course.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I slurp my milkshake, staring out of my window. Four fucking stops. Each time someone else claimed the seat next to me. It's like musical fucking chairs, only with people trying to fuck me. Yukie at least makes sense. We dated for five years, so her trying to rekindle and old flame…?

Ai, however, can go fuck herself. Don't care that Matron put her up to it. Don't care that she 'really' fell in love or that she's willing to be a 'side chick' or whatever other bullshit she spouts.

Hell, even my boys—if the females thereof—seem more than happy to sit naked beside me, clearly offering me an eyeful or a taste; likely both. What the actual fuck?

"You're annoyed," Nami says. After that last stop, she shooed every last attempt and claimed the seat beside me for herself.

"Just because I'm officially single, everyone assumes I ache to have someone between my thighs." I slurp my milkshake again, trying to ease my irritation at least somewhat.

"You mellow after fucking some'un." Can't argue against that. "And seein' as they didn't know, they're offerin' sympathy fucks, case you're interested."

"Didn't know…?" I cock an eyebrow.

"'Bout your ma."

I roll my eyes. Ohs nos. A tragic backstory. A heroine with a dark and tumultuous past. Please, take my panties. "You didn't know."

"I ain't offerin' a sympathy fuck. But I ain't 'gainst you fuckin' me neither. Never was. Never will." Noted.

I slurp my milkshake and fiddle with my phone.

"You wanna finger fuck me 'till we get there?"

"I am not disgusted by your offer, but I am not tempted either. If you're horny, rub one out. Just don't expect me to lend a hand."

Nami nods and unzips her pants, slipping a hand in to handle her business. Well, at least she's comfortable around me. "Think I'm straight," she says. And this just seconds after offering herself to me any time I want. "Fucked Yonju and Rokugan at the same time. Never came so hard in my life."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Arriving at UA, FINALLY! Nami gets out from her side, and checks to make sure it's safe enough for me. She opens my door and escorts me to the trunk, where I get my gear. I'm touched—I can actually hold my own gear for once.

With Yonju and Rokugan looking for parking for our van, we hang around for a bit so they can catch up. It's a lazy Sunday afternoon, so the campus is pretty quiet. Kuroiro and Hagakure keep talking about double dates—or more accurately, Hagakure keeps begging him to go on one with her, so she isn't left to fend for herself.

Jun comes over, hoodie pulled down and back facing the sun just in case. Her mask looks a little frumpled, so I straighten it for her and pluck away the white hairs on her shoulders.

Emily's busy sniffing around, trying to get a feel for our surroundings. Her twin tails keep flicking about, even as she hides between my feet so everyone knows who she's with—my friend has the bigger stick, being her reasoning.

"Yanagi." A familiar voice calls out. Hound Dog walks over with a clipboard in hand. My mice all puff up and phase through my bracer, lining up on my forearm to be counted, and Emily wraps her tails around my shin, looking up at the big scary man as he counts my rodents. "Twelve albino notomys mitchellii. One white coat vulpes vulpes. If they attend classes, they are required to wear a uniform. No exceptions."

Hound Dog offers me a single paper, with the official permission to house Emily and my mice on campus.

"The school store will tailor their uniforms if needed. And I won't hear any excuses from you about biting anyone. Not even a love bite. Understood?"

Emily yips and sits at attention, promising she'll be on her best behaviour.

"You'd better. I trust you're potty trained."

Emily yips, pride obvious in her tone. Obvious to me, at least.

"Good. And, Yanagi. You're getting a new classmate. I'm entrusting them in your care."

I blink.

"You'll hear the details at dinner, I'm sure."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Class B assembles in the common room. All of us. Or, the pieces of us, at least. Shoda bows over and over and over, apologizing for things I can't quite process. From what little I gather, his hero work studies didn't go well. He was part of a rescue crew after a train wreck; no survivors.

I stand and walk over to him, clapping my hands on his shoulders to stop him from bowing again. "There's no shame in knowing what you cannot stomach," I say. "But there's also nothing wrong with requesting to not be part of a—"

"If I become a hero," Shoda cries a little, "I can't choose whose need to be saved I respond to. My internship taught me that. I'm sorry. My mind's made up."

I nod and step back, bowing low to him. "It was an honour working with you, Nirengeki Shoda."

"Yeah, man. It ain't gonna be the same without having you round." Tetsu gives him a thumbs-up. Everyone takes a turn, wishing him well and asking him to keep in touch.

Shouting fills the night, quieted by the distance; enraged bellowing of the female variety. Emily phases through the front door, finding the perverted gnome from One-A getting thrashed by all of his female classmates.

I cover my mouth, doubling over and laughing helplessly. Mr Kan heads out, only for him and Eraser to have to tag team to calm those girls the hell down. And even then, Hagakure slips out from Erasers capture time and again, only to free her fellow assailants to continue the old school beat down.

Whatever he did, they are PISSED.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"In other news. Yanagi Corp has announced their acquisition of BroadDash Corporation and all her daughter companies." I smirk. It's so interesting watching JKYP's talking heads talk about becoming my little bitches. "That includes Manga Inc, Tokyo Riot Animation Studio, and a host of TV studios, theatres, cinemas, and JKYP. For this reason, we are no longer permitted to cover Princess Yurei's rise to prominence in Hero society, given the clear conflict of interests."

My shit eating grin has all the girls of One-A and One-B giggling. Since Eraser is still busy with the gnome for peeping on the girls, it's unanimously agreed that keeping them away from him is the only thing that's keeping his heads attached to his body—both heads.

"We would also like to take this opportunity to profusely apologize for JKYP's former direction and any discomfort and confusion our faulty reporting may have caused. Yanagi Corp's directive and anti-discrimination clauses have since gone into effect. So our reporting style and coverage of relevant events must change. What that means, remains to be seen, but change is all but assured under Yanagi Corps Senior Executive, Makoto Haimawari. I'm Risa Nagata and this has been JKYP's Business Insider. Good night."

The girls start gushing and fawning over me, and Uraraka brags about how we hired her parents' company for construction, and everyone is just making too big a fucking deal out of this.

There's a knock at the door. Yonju heads over and opens up, revealing a plain-looking girl with black shoulder-length hair in twin pigtails and wearing baggy blue jeans and a black crop top. Curiously, the girl has a duffle bag between her feet.

"It's after nine. No visitors allowed."

"Ain't a visitor. Name's Chikuchi Togeike. Transferring from One-E to One-B. Got my permission slip right here." She offers a folded paper to Yonju.

Yonju checks, but can't seem to find anything wrong. So he invites her in and asks her to wait a moment, and he heads off to fetch Mr Kan. Rokugan keeps his six eyes glued to her, almost daring her to set a toe out of line.

"Ah. Togeike. I was wondering when to expect you," Mr Kan says, walking over with Yonju. "Kendo is the class rep, and Yanagi her VP. They'll get you settled in."

Plain-looking eyes the lot of us, cocking her eyebrow at the collection of girls here. But especially Nami, who's just playing with one of her pistols.

"Yanagi. She'll take the room next to yours."

**_8-8_**

* * *

For some reason, everyone's holed up in my room. Momo and Itsuka are sprawled out on my bed. Yui confiscated my office chair. Setsuna's rummaging through my closet, trying on anything she damn well pleases—I roll my eyes, but figure she's folding them up neatly and putting them back where they belong, so there's no reason to stop her. Kinoko and Ibara are entertaining Earjack, the three of them talking about their favourite K-Pop band—or more accurately, Earjack is flatly refusing to engage in that shit and keeps talking about death metal bands she listens to. Kinoko seems relieved, if the little smile means anything.

Hagakure is busy trying to revive Uraraka, for some reason. Why the girl fainted on seeing my room is a fucking mystery I don't plan on unravelling, but Pinkie and frog-girl seem unsurprised.

Sigh. Why is everyone in here again?

Plain-looking glances around my more than a little cramped room.

"Hey, Togeike?" Kendo waves the girl over and does the introductions, telling her everyone's name and hero name and quirk and all that. "Namiko Minase. She's Reiko's bodyguard, so she isn't officially part of our class, but she's always here. And this little cutie is Emily. She's Reiko's familiar."

"And…who were the men downstairs?" Plain-looking asks, confused.

"Also Reiko's bodyguards. And Kaede is Reiko's elder sister." I roll my eyes as plain-looking eyes me, weights me.

"I take it Yanagi runs the show around here," plain-looking intones.

"Not really," Yui says, clicking on my monitors and surfing to a website I don't recognize. "Hey, Rei? This is a secure connection, right?"

"Unn."

"Good." Yui logs into something and loads up a live feed. Ah, our bikes' intel. Everyone's at ninety percent charge, but it's the location I find amusing—they're parked in YC Tower's car park. Yeah. I'm not skilled enough to minimize my bike, and she's still learning to keep them minimized for long. Little to do about it now.

"So anyway." Plain-looking looks around and grabs her duffel bag. "I'mma call it a night."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone," Mr Kan says. We're all seated, and Emily swishes her twin tails back in forth, still trying to get used to her cute little skirted uniform. I'm not sure why the school store had premade uniforms in hers and my rodents' sizes, but I'm grateful all the same. "As you know, Togeike is joining us."

Plain-looking bows and takes her seat behind Itsuka.

"It's a weird time for her to join in, give this semester's finals are next week. But it can't be helped. For those of you returning from hero work studies, we have a joint rescue training scheduled with One-A today. And, while we're on the topic. Minoru Mineta has been officially expelled."

I grin. About time the perverted little gnome got what's coming to him.

"As such, Hitoshi Shinso has transferred into Ona-A. I expect all of you to keep up the momentum Class B has going. And I fully expect you all to aid Togeike to help her acclimatize to the Hero Course. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr Kan!"

"Good. Then we'll start with decompression. How is everyone holding up after everything that's happened over the last two months? Kendo?"

"I'm walking on clouds, Mr Kan. Even with the non-stop training, and everything going on."

"Glad to hear it. Shishida. You were with Shoda. How are you holding up?"

"I'm." Shishida's shoulders tuck back, trying to remain every bit as regal as he ever is. But he crumples onto his table all the same. "I've been better."

"To be expected. You've been through a lot."

Shishida sighs and nods. "It was hard with the first body we found. But as the night wore on, we…" He shakes his head, no doubt chasing his demons best he can. "Shoda and I broke every bone in those villains' bodies. It was the least we could do for the victims of their crime."

"Understandable. But don't make it a habit. It's the justice system's job to mete out punishment. Your job is to ensure they make it there."

"Unn." Shishida nods. Plain-looking places her hand on Shishida's forearm, offering him a little smile.

"Take a moment and breathe. Remember that this path isn't easy for anyone. So there's no shame in having a weak moment. Especially with your classmates here to catch you."

The normally oh so composed boy trembles with so many emotions at once. Ibara wraps an arm around him, and Setsuna and Tetsu pat his shoulders to show he really isn't alone.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We're all getting changed in the USJ, getting ready for our first…err, my first joint training with Class A. Uraraka, for some reason, decided that sticking with me is 'just more fun'. She keeps glaring at every empty corner, and seems more than a little anxious about something. Not sure what that's about. Especially since

"Reiko? Have you seen my wetsuit?" I look over my shoulder, to where Corinne and Marin and certain they smell Hagakure.

One of my mice sniffs around, tracking it down for her—it's on the ground beside the bench, so I hover it up with my mouse so she can easily find it.

Itsuka and Momo are over to one side, quietly chatting as they get dressed. To be fair, Momo's hero outfit isn't…well, it's the definition of skimpy—Itsuka doesn't perv on her, though, so there's that. Not that Itsuka ever pervs on anyone, but with the gnome's sins so fresh in everyone's mind, we're all a bit…cautious.

I even have my mice scouting about making sure there are no peep holes or anything. Just in case.

Plain-looking only has her gym uniform, though. She hasn't had the chance to swing by the Development Studio. Mei's gonna go absolute apeshit when she finds out this one needs the whole package.

I slip into my kimono, and my obi wraps around me to tie it in place. Wither everything handled, on my part at least, I start minimizing any gear I might need.

"You mind holding onto my scuba gear?" Yui asks, walking over with it. I nod, minimize it, and stow it in my bracer's bay. Itsuka and Setsuna come pestering me for the same, so I stow theirs as well.

With everything handled, I guess, I minimize my hero case and stow that as well.

Plain-looking stares, eyes wide. I cock an eyebrow, but she only looks away.

As we're making our way out, I text Jun and Yukie, letting them know I'm unavailable for the rest of the afternoon, and toss my phone to Nami. My mice come running and minimize into my bracer's bay, and we head over to Thirteen.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sigh. You'd think being back in school would mean my life gets back to normal, right? Wrong.

Between catching up on all the homework I didn't have the time for during my work studies, the mad scramble to get all my studying in for exams, and the general stress of Taeko calling me practically every night in tears, begging me to come see her…?

Sleep hates me. For the best, I guess.

A knock on my door. Nami's already out like a light, so I hover the knob and open it. Plain-looking walks in, still in pyjamas and all that. No surprising since it's one in the morning.

"Something up?" I ask, turning back to my trigonometry homework. Honestly, the gibberish on screen might as well be in Greek.

"I, uh."

Already tired of making no sense of this, I text Jun.

**Me: "You awake?"**

**Jun: "Yeah. Studying for next week. You?"**

**Me: "Frustrating myself with trig. What the hells does cosec A= H/P even mean?"**

Jun sends a text with a picture, a triangle drawn and marked, with detailed explanations. Huh. It's almost easy if you put it that way.

**Me: "Thanks. You're a lifesaver."**

"I dunno if you noticed, but it's late. And we have school in the morning. You should get to bed," I say over my shoulder. I cue up another song, but don't put on my headphones just yet.

With the last of my maths done, I switch over to chemistry. Write out the formulas for the following coordination compounds? Ah fuck a duck with a truck.

"Yanagi, are…you…uh, I heard you…"

I pinch the bridge of my nose, even as I hover plain-looking out of my room and close the door, locking it so she hears just what my stance is.

What in the flying fuck is [Co(NH3)6]Cl3 supposed to fucking mean?

**Me: "I seriously need your help studying for chem. It's never been my strong suit."**

**Jun: "Come on over. That's what I'm studying right now."**

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Try not to take it personal. It's just that Reiko takes a long time to warm up to new people," Itsuka says, scooping up some extra salad for breakfast. "It took forever for even me to graduation from…what was it, orange-hair?"

"Oh yeah. She used to call me chatty. Can't say it doesn't fit," Setsuna nudges me with her elbow.

My phone rings, so Nami hands it to me.

"Yukie?"

"Reiko. I need you this weekend. We're inspecting YC Tower, on Saturday morning. Ten sharp. We have a lunch meeting with the mayor. And I've arranged a sit-down interview at two. Jun already has all the details."

"Alright. You've arranged the car?"

"Of course. And I'm finalizing Taeko's move down. She's really gotten spoiled these last weeks." I chuckle, refilling my plate with some more yummies. "We need to arrange your office in YCT."

"It's YCT now, is it?"

"It's shorter than Yanagi Corporation Tower, isn't it?"

I snort, my chopsticks pinching an eggroll and bring it to my lips. As I relish in the sweetness of it, my mind goes over the implications. "Tell Rokugan I need three of his boys to head up security in YCT. They need to be there on Saturday. And I'll need arrangements made for Himaru's people here as well."

"I have a plan. But that's your dinner meeting on Saturday. And by the way? Will you please get laid? You've been super bitchy."

"I was born bitchy. Anything else?"

She sighs, unable to refute my point. "Haimawari wants a private meeting. Just you, me, and her. We also have wall to wall meetings on Sunday."

"And you wonder why I'm bitchy." I hang up, shaking my head even as I suck in another eggroll. Hmm. I dial Jun's number.

"Reiko?"

"Jun. Yukie updated you?"

"Unn. I'm super excited about it!"

"Oh?"

"How could I not be? I mean, hello!"

"What has you the most excited?" I ask, honestly curious.

"What doesn't?" She squeals. What? "I'm not allowed to tell you, though. Just know that Sunday, is gonna be awesome." The line goes dead.

"Mindfuck in a jar," I mutter under my breath, shoving my phone into my pocket for safekeeping.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I'm not sure what I was expecting. I mean, the miniature was so…mini.

Even though YCT is only twenty storeys, it's fucking HUGE! There's an entire park area in front, right where the bus stop, our bus stop if that makes sense, is situated. It's like a meditation garden, with a little pond and cherry blossom trees—no longer in bloom, but still gorgeous all the same. There's a stone path leading straight through the garden, with a little stream hugging the stones, almost like we're walking through the pond.

There are YC flags everywhere, with stylized depictions of Delise. And in the distance, is Yanagi Corp Tower—a ginormous glass cylinder with the windows now all tinted light grey, and the biggest Delise knockoff staring down at me, as if watching me approach.

Watching us, really. Taeko is snuggled in my arms, so happy to see me she refuses to let me go. Uncle Shinya is here as well, along with his core sidekicks—sans the army tucked away in Endouru. Haimawari is also here, with some guy I dunno; her husband being my guess.

Eizan Rokugan is here himself, with his three eldest—two men and a woman, look to be in their early to mid-twenties.

And for some fucking reason Classes A and B are here, too. As are Mr Kan and Eraser. And why is Eraser walking around with a little bluette? She looks to be like six, maybe younger. With a horn sticking out above her left eyebrow, just below the base of her hairline. Her red eyes seem distant, distrusting as she clutches her shoulder bag's strap like it's her lifeline.

Yeah, not gonna try figure that out. At all.

As we approach, a sole man steps out of the buildings revolving door. His hoodie is all white, and looks like a shark that swallowed him whole.

Emily yips as she dashes ahead. She sniffs the man, looking up at him. Ah, Himaru. Satisfied, Emily dashes right back for me.

Himaru bows and motions for us all to come in. The entrance hall is simply fucking huge. Two storeys tall, with an overhanging balcony around us, where a group of GLQ users gaze down at us. The windows are so well tinted that even with natural daylight filtering in, we can comfortably just be in here.

The reception desk sits at the far end, under the overhang. With elevators at either side, the numbers showing both elevators are on the ground floor. There's a vending machine with umbrellas and ponchos just as we enter, in case it rains. And what looks like a little café, with seating for barely twenty. A burly man stands behind the bar, with a woman in an pants uniform with a white apron wrapped around her wipes down all the tables and lays out menus.

I sigh, content, as I pull out my bag with wipes to get this bullshit gunk off me.

"Ah." Jun holds up a finger, and tugs me along. She brings me right into the café, and into the ladies', where she helps me to get my makeup off.

"What do you even like about that stuff," Teeko complains, and asks for a wipe to lend a hand. It takes a bit, but luckily we have enough space and a large mirror to confirm we got it all off me. So we toss the wipes and head right back out. This time with Tae walking beside me and holding my hand.

Back out among the living, we take the lift up onto the first floor, where Himaru and his people await us, overlooking the entrance hall below.

It's also an expansive café. Only this time with dozens of waitresses mulling about. I like the touch, since every single one of them is armed to the teeth, if subtly done. And the lift only goes between the ground and first storeys. So everyone has to pass through here to get to the four lifts to the back, to gain access to the rest of the building. Nice touch.

"Lady Yanagi!" the familiar blond Uraraka greets, walking over to me even as he motions to the hall around us. "What do you think?"

"I'm impressed so far. But there's a whole lot of building left to see."

"Right you are, My Lady! And who do we have here?"

"I'm Teeko!"

Jun and I giggle, quite enjoying Tae's enthusiasm.

"I see, I see. And is Teeko helping her big sister out?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, that's a relief. I hear Lady Yanagi is super strict. Think you can help me out if she gets on my case?"

"Uh uh." Tae shakes her head. "She doesn't get mad unless you're stupid though."

Uraraka guffaws, his whole face lit up. "I see. Thanks for the tip." He turns his attention back to me. "My Lady. She's too precious for words."

"Can't argue there." Tae hugs my leg, peering up at me with smiling eyes.

"Let us begin the tour then. As you can see, your entrance hall is primarily set up to be a dual choke point. This café is meant to be a preliminary meeting point, where guests that clear security may wait in comfort, or even for low-key meetings. There's also a water fountain."

The water turns on, and the three tiered fountain comes to life. The lowest tier is pretty spacious, but not deep. It's almost like it's set up for kids to play around.

"While the building is fully air-conditioned, during a heat wave it can still be overwhelmed somewhat. So, the water is purified regularly and is perfectly safe for kids to play in. Ms Haimawari insisted on as much."

I nod, already liking it.

"The lifts service alternating floors. Right for even, left for uneven. With the exception of the fifteenth, since everyone will want quick access to the restaurant."

He presses for the left lift.

"We'll get the boring stuff out of the way quickly. And if Miss Teeko, can be patient for a little bit, we'll get to the floor she'll enjoy most."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Teeko squeals, running around like her tail's on fire. Emily yips and chasing right after her. The fifth floor is definitely the storey Tae enjoys most. It's a day care for our sprats. A floor wide day care, with a jungle gym and a ball pit and swings and the whole gamut of places for them to run around and burn off their energy.

The little girl with Eraser looks around, confused, clinging to either Eraser or to Midoriya, for some reason. Must be nervous with so many unfamiliar faces, or something.

"This simplifies things," Haimawari says, smiling as Himaru's little nieces and nephews dash around, going absolutely nuts on everything they see. "Since the most common issue workers have is day care, we solve that by housing the kids here. Even if it's the middle of summer, we have enough space for all company brats to come here and be more than entertained while their parents work. There's also a nursery," she points to a solid-looking oak door, "in case there are babies to consider."

I nod, liking the sound of that.

"We also have a fully functioning kindergarten and primary school on the sixth. So you don't have to worry about little Taeko's education."

I grin, loving the sound of that.

"That's right, Boss." Eizan nods gravely. "I've gone over all security measures. We have everything from anti-warp fields to anti-GLQ membranes. And I've gone over the evacuation protocols and safety measures. I can safely say this building is secure enough to house even my grandkids."

"That's what I want to hear," I say, smiling. Taeko comes hovering our way—she isn't used to it, at all, and she quickly flops back onto her feet again. She pauses right in front of the bluette with Eraser.

"It's okay. You can come play, too." The bluette is certainly not sold on the idea, and hides her face in the teacher's pants leg.

"It's alright, Eri," Eraser says, squatting down to her height. "They seem like nice kids. Don't you think?"

I turn my attention back to Haimawari. "What about housing?"

"Four storeys. Total of sixty apartments. Not spacious, but they're secure." So that's why we skipped those floors. I nod, over and over, weighing the risks and rewards of keeping my people in Endouru versus bringing them here.

But in the end, it boils down to one simple fact. If they're here, Taeko's here. And that means she's less than a half hour away from me.

"Alright, you've got the green light."

Haimawari fishes out her phone and dials a number. "Hiraki. Go." And she hangs up.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I plop into the recliner, kicking up my feet as Tae keeps fussing and complaining about how she isn't tired. Her now pink eyes disagree with her, no matter how she tries and begs.

The lounge around me is quite spacious. Cosy couches and lazy boys and love seats surround the coffee tables dotting the place. The lighting is nice and dim, and it's so quiet. The perfect spot for Teeko to stop being a brat, even if she doesn't fall asleep. Poor thing was so excited to run around that she's simply exhausted.

"So what do you think, sis?" I ask, but all I get are soft snores.

I nod and kick in the footrest, making my way right back over to the restaurant. Jun pulls back my seat and Nami helps me get settled in once again.

"Please forgive my little sister. She's overtired from the journey."

"No need to worry, Lady Yanagi. Why, my children were no different at that age. So full of life, but so fussy when they're ready. But as I was saying," the mayor pats her napkin against her lips, "our fine city is overflowing with ghosts like yourself. And I, for one, would celebrate you keeping them out of trouble. Why, even our foster care system is oversaturated with ghosts in need of loving homes. As mayor of this fine city, I would be more than welcoming to Yanagi Corp taking them off our hands."

Reiko. You're grateful she isn't fighting you. You're happy you get what you want out of her. And you're going to make those people's lives infinitely better. So fuck her wording, thank her.

"You have our deepest thanks, Mayor Kiima," Jun says, wrapping her arm around my elbow.

"Unn."

The mayor hands a manilla folder over to Haimawari, explaining something I have no patience for. My executive takes a look and hands me the sold paper inside.

Overflowing, she says. Musutafu is home to a whopping ten people with GLQs, and that's including the four in foster care. So I'm not too surprised that Haimawari asks the mayor to extend the same offer to the surrounding cities, even as she calls her brother to confirm something.

As for me? "Please excuse me, I should tuck Taeko in. Jun, could you give me a hand?"

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 29_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: ^_^ Where could this all possibly go wrong?  
_**


	30. Rivals or ravioli?

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 30—**__**Rivals or ravioli?**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Pencils down," Mr Kan announces. "Last row. Please collect the papers." I stand and grab everyone's papers as I make my way to the front and offer them to Mr Kan. It's been a long ass week. And we still have the practical to go. Sigh.

With my bit handled, I head back to my desk and grab my bag, fishing out a mango squeeze and popping the cap.

As I suck down my treat, I head out into the hallway. Everyone's glad to get the hell out of that classroom, every class, every classroom. The hall is full of cheers and declarations of who did better than whom on that last test.

Jun walks up beside me, taking out her laptop and loading something for me to see. Saturday's sit-down interview bonanza finally broke.

**"Over the weekend, we had a long chat with up and coming hero, Princess Yurei. To find out more, we turn to JKYP's Risa Nagata."**

I roll my eyes. Even after specifically ordering them to not cover me again, Jun had to point out that journalism ethics don't disallow it, as long as our connection is clearly stated to put everything into proper context, and how it makes no sense to have JKYP shoot themselves in the foot by not covering relevant news.

"I was there. I know what—"

"Shush."

**"So what is it like, being the first ghost hero?"** Nagata asks.

The on-screen me sighs. **"It's what I expected for the most part. Ignorance, prejudice, and most everyone biased against me."** The on-screen me rolls her eyes. **"The only exceptions have been UA's staff and student body. My classmates have been…amazing. And Mei Hatsume from Support goes out of her way to help with my gear. It's why my faith in UA is unshakable."**

Jun fast-forwards past the half hour interview, back to Nagata and the other talking heads on the top of the hour news.

**"Wow,"** the talking head says, tears in her eyes. **"I didn't realize."**

**"This is why Princess Yurei has such a cult following,"** Nagata says, sounding sure of herself. **"Fan clubs are springing up from Okinawa to Hokkaido. Everyone from people with GLQs to mutant quirks, to those without quirks. It isn't because of her charm, because let's face it she's as cuddly as a porcupine."**

**"She could be watching this,"** the other talking head says, sweating.

**"If my sit-down with her taught me anything,"** Nagata shakes her head, **"it's that she appreciates brutal honesty. So let's face it, she has no charm, none of the usual trappings of popular heroes. And yet, everyone around her is fiercely loyal. From Yanagi Corp employees, to her bodyguards, to her classmates. I was able to speak with quite a few UA students while I was there, including Vlad King, her homeroom teacher."**

I roll my eyes, unable to wrap my head around the fascination with me.

**"The consensus? Princess Yurei is a hero to watch, but she isn't the only one, not by a longshot. Like Lemillion, who's poised to graduate. He could potentially be Japan's next number one hero. I, for one, look forward to the heroes UA Academy is producing."**

Good. Let…whoever the hell that is take the limelight. And good fucking riddance to it.

Jun closes her laptop and tucks it under her arm. "Principle Nezu is quite happy with the positive coverage. Says applications have remained steady, even with everything going on." So he was expecting a dip. To be fair, I wouldn't have been surprised.

"Still doesn't explain why I needed to watch that?"

"It doesn't?" Jun looks to me, blinking away her confusion. "Is this like the invitation to the Ghost Busters rally you turned down?"

"Hey, ghost-girl!" Sigh. I know that voice. That pent up frustration. I turn, finding explosion-boy glaring at me. "I can't wait to crush you during training!"

Sigh.

"Kacchan!"

Groan.

"You stay outta this, Deku!" Angry eyes, injured pride, and a scowl to boot. All too easy to ignore. Until he makes the mistake of grabbing my arm and spinning me around. "Listen up, little girl. I'm here to—"

I ram my knee right up into his baby-maker, and slam him into the wall, telekinetically holding him by his throat.

The corridor goes eerily silent as everyone stares at explosion-boy being held up in thin air, his face turning blue from lack of air.

"No, little boy. You listen." My hair flares up and my eye patch flops up, revealing my already opened left eye. "If shit-talking is all you've got, don't step up."

I let him go and walk away, my charms watching behind me in case that ass tries any shit. "Again. Why did I have to watch that?" I ask, prodding Jun to wake her up. "Do you know how weird it is to see the talking heads talking about me?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Class A. Class B." I roll my eyes as Principle Nezu addresses us. We're back in the stadium, with Cementoss, Mr Kan, Eraser, Midnight, and Recovery Girl lined up alongside the ring. The same styled ring from the sports fest. Only this time, we're all in our hero costumes. This is going to royally suck. Isn't it. "Last semester you faced your teachers for your finals. This time, you face each other."

"That's right," Mr Kan says, his balled fists at his side in that traditional super hero pose. "Eraser and I agreed on the line-up. But this isn't a tournament. This is simply one match where a Class B student is pitted against a Class A student. You will be graded on tactics, battle prowess, and mastery of your quirk."

"Exactly," Eraser says, one hand on his hip, like he could care less about all this. "You'll be allowed to use all your tools and ultimate moves. But. If you injure your opponent, it's a strike against you. The bout will go on for five minutes. You will last those five minutes, or it's a strike against you. And if we have to step in, you risk immediate expulsion. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr Aizawa." One-A seems to get a lot of those kinds of threats.

Emily yawns and plops her head on my foot. Obviously she isn't worried about this.

"I'll be the referee," Cementoss announces. "After your bout, you are to report to Recovery Girl if you're injured. Otherwise, you may spectate or leave. It's entirely up to you. So. First match! One-A's Shinso and Kirishima. Versus. One-B's Komori and Kuroiro!"

Of course they do it in pairs and not tell us. Who informs their students of things?

And since when does Shinso have a scarf like Eraser?

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Eighth match! One-A's Bakugo and Hagakure. Versus. One-B's Yanagi and Togeike." I roll my eyes. Of fucking course.

Emily yips and jumps up onto my shoulder, ready for this to get rough. Delise is, of course, already on my head. We're outside and I'm not wearing any makeup, so it only makes sense.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, YOU LOSER!" I roll my eyes. Monoma is nothing if not predictable. He's been cheering One-B and jeering One-A from the start. "OUR VP'S GONNA RIP YOU A NEW ONE, 'FESTIVAL WINNER'!"

"I swear, if Mr Kan didn't order me not to…?" Itsuka shakes her head, but pats my shoulder all the same. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

I walk up the stairs and take up my position in the ring, with plain-looking beside me. "What's your quirk?" I ask.

"Water control. Like Backdraft?" I nod. Don't know how the man fights, but it's a common enough quirk. "You only have telekinesis?"

"No. But that's my more commonly used trick. Explosion-boy wants me, so he'll ignore you. Hagakure knows that, so she'll focus more on you. She's a stealth specialist. Got a few tricks up her sleeve, but I can't claim to know what." Explosion-boy takes to the stage, his grenade fists ready to explode at any second. "Oh, Hagakure. Going bald eagle on us? Nice."

The empty air erupts with denials claims she's wearing her suit and a whole lot of words. I assume she's also waving her arms or something, but I can't see it. Still, she always asks me where her suit is, so she might think I can actually see something.

"Shit." Plain-looking glares at the spot she knows Hagakure is freaking out, but there's honestly only the dust kicked up on the ring marking the exact location.

"Yup. Mr Kan will want us to work together. But he'll be harder on me than you, so there's that."

"Combatants ready?!" I roll my eyes, my obi tenses. Plain-looking keeps an eye on the spot Hagakure just was, but she's already no longer there. Yup, explosion-boy will target her just to piss me off, because I said he wouldn't.

"GO!"

My obi flares out, punching the air just behind plain-looking. Hagakure goes flying, but the life of me I can't tell what part of her I hit.

"No fair!" I roll my eyes.

"Stealth attacks, huh." Plain-looking grins and holds her hand out. A burst of water, little more than a trickle, slaps Hagakure right in the face.

Just in time for the world's least stealthiest explosion to come rocketing our way. My obi wraps around plain-looking's arm and I ghost us. When he's close enough, he holds out his hand and does his big blast thing. So I dash us to his read flank and wrap him in two of my obi's threads, tossing him at the still shaking Hagakure. I make sure only give him just enough momentum to land him at her feet though.

I un-ghost us just as plain-looking whips out both her hands and hoses the pair of them down.

"Huh. Wonder if he can explode while wet," I intone. "Anyway. Mr Kan has a thing about dependency on our quirks. That's what our extra trainings are for. But since you're new, there's a chance he'll be lenient with you."

"Should we really be talking about this now?"

"Yes. Because it's gonna upset that little pissing on his own tail brat, knowing I don't think he's a threat." Explosion-boy doesn't disappoint, glowering and looking about ready to self-combust.

"Ouch. Alright. So what can I do now to show I have what it takes?"

"You grow. Before their eyes." Stating the obvious since the day I was fucking born. Emily closes her eyes and wraps her twin tails around my neck, offering me her stored energy. "Ever made a fist with your water?"

Explosion-boy rushes me, his face as if set in stone as he runs. He uses controlled mini-explosions to spin like a top. He knows his quirk is useless against me. He but he also knows he has to wear me out. He's smart, so he'll know Emily is helping me. But he doesn't know how, not yet. So he'll push me as far as I can go, huh.

I unsheathe my sword, laying her broad side on my shoulder. No time for my stance, though.

Corinne and Marin watch my rear flank as I rip the cemet tile up and block whatever fucking attack he thinks will work. I grab plain-looking and ghost us.

An explosion. So intense it rocks me anyway. I dash back. Fuck! Hagakure would know the signs.

Obi flares out and slashes the air around us, making sure to only un-ghost those bits. A silhouette in black silk, like a mummy. I tug, spinning her like a top and tossing her at explosion-boy. As expected, he's right on my flank.

Fuck.

I toss plain-looking towards Hagakure and spin. Un-ghost my leg, slam a kick right in his shoulder, ghost.

Dust kicks up; vision blinded. Gotta trust plain-looking is dealing with Hagekure. Dunno how either stacks up.

Bakugo kicks at my legs, but phases through me. He tests my limits.

Emily! FUCK! I don't know how long she can go without breathing, and I didn't warn her!

I un-ghost, lash a kick at Bakugo, spin and slash, three links of sword rock into him. Hagakure takes a hit behind me.

Emily. Deep breath, girl.

She sucks in the needed air, and I dash for Bakugo again. He rolls and takes a crouched stance, that cocky smirk hinting he has a plan and thinks he's succeeding.

A long hand grabs Hagakure, watery fingers wrapping around her and locking her in place as she's jerked away from me.

Same speed I lose one, Bakugo explodes right at me and thrusts a knee right for my gut. I side-step, spin, and obi-fists and sword-links barrage him, before I telekinetically grab him and fling him back.

A bright flash of light behind me, but neither charm knows what to make of it.

Before he finishes his tumble, I rush him and rain obi-fists down on him with everything I've got. He kicks at my legs again, getting my gear, hard. I don't lose my footing, though. I phase my sheath off me and get ready. I have twenty seconds before I can ghost again. He knows that, or can guess.

He explodes up at me, obi-fists knock him off to one side. I back off this time. Need to—

I squat; the whistle of a kick passes overhead. There's nothing there. FUCK!

Spin and kick her leg out from under her, obi wraps Hagakure up and flings her right at Bakugo, sending the pair tumbling right into another watery fist that locks them both in place. Bakugo's hands are doused.

"Yanagi!" Togeike rushes to my side, looking pale, lips dry.

"Time!"

Fuck. Has it been five minutes?

Breathing ragged, heart thrashes against my rib cage. "Fuck! You two are almost as bad as Momoko!" Not that they can even hear me, Delise is too busy feeling pleased to relay it.

I reel in my sword and sheathe her; obi wraps around my middle. Corinne and Marin look up, the sun bears down on me, so taking off Delise will be a mistake just now.

Bakugo and Hagakure get up. She's covered in dust, so she pats and dust-flicks herself off—it's muddy though, from Togeike's attacks.

"Not bad, Togeike." I offer my fist. She beams, nodding as we fist bump.

"Can barely stand, to be honest." Her knees give out; my obi flares out and wraps around her waist before she falls.

"Then it was a good workout." Delise gives her a cocky smirk. "You injured?"

She shakes her head, no, so I walk the both of us out of the ring. "Oi, Hagakure. Don't tell me Togeike got you wet in that bout." I smirk, quite enjoying how Hagakure is getting all flustered about that, cursing up a storm and denying it, proclaiming how she's totally into guys and all that.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I plop into the chair, tray clatters onto the table, mouth already full of shrimps and this yummy creamy mint sauce with penne. Dunno what got Lunch Rush into an Italian mood, but the hole in my stomach is grateful—as are my taste buds.

Togeike is busy gulping a litre bottle water, leaving whatever food she ordered on her plate. "Man! That was all kinds of intense!"

I snort, hovering a shrimp over to Emily, sitting in my lap with her little legs propped up on the table. She's quite enjoying one already, but still takes my offering and chows down.

My mice puff up and prance up my arm, hopping about on my shoulders, begging for their share. The little bag with chia seeds rips open and the seeds within hover up to them.

"Is that normal?"

"Hmm. Well, yeah. Mice need to eat too, you know."

"I mean the practical. I mean, damn. I've never had that intense a battle in my life!"

I snort, shaking my head. "Only when that one gets worked up."

"Perfectly normal then." Togeike sighs, and upends her bottle of water. She twists open another one and gulps that one down just the same. Why does she have four litre-bottles? Probably thirsty from her quirk.

Itsuka and the girls come over, trays in hand. Their hair's still wet from washing up. Must have had a hell of a show if Yui had to wash her hair. "Man, Reiko. If only you had another minute, you so would have beaten Bakugo." I shrug, uncaring about that. "And Togeike! You were pretty awesome yourself."

"Thanks, Tokage."

"Hey, call me Setsuna."

"Thanks. Everyone calls me Chi."

All of One-B starts filtering in, exchanging pleasantries as we work in our expansive meals. Until Monoma comes and joins in. He looks a little too pleased with himself. Way too pleased with himself.

"What'd you do?" Yui asks.

Blondie gives us a hurt-innocence look. "Me? I would never do anything."

I cock an eyebrow, but keep working in my meal all the same.

Midoriya enters the canteen, heading over to the queue with the little bluette clinging shyly to his leg. He scoops her up and asks her something I can't make out from this distance. She nods, but doesn't say a word, just clinging to her bag strap like a lifeline. He points to things, likely asking her what she wants to eat, but she doesn't answer.

Huh. He seems patient with her, but clearly clueless what to do."Back in a second."

I walk over to the pair, chasing whoever the hell is behind Midoriya, and grab a tray. Little red eyes peer over Midoriya's shoulder at me; I smile and hover a fry up over to her.

She looks at the fry, looks at the collection of fries in my plate, and looks at me. I smile and nod.

She reaches for the fry, her gaze never wavering from me. Uh huh. What I thought. Poor kid just got out of a seriously abusive situation. A little hand grabs the fry and she carefully nibbles at it. I hover another fry up, letting her decide what she wants to do. Midoriya doesn't seem to notice, still asking Eri what she wants to eat, suggesting all kinds of fancy things. He really isn't used to kids, let alone kids with her background.

I grab an extra serving of fries, some sauces to dip, rice, and some fried chicken. I hold my tray up, tilting my head to ask if she wants to try any of it. She gobbles down the fry and grabs the second one. I hover a little piece of chicken up for her, but she shakes her head, looking at the fries. Another fry hovers up, and I add some more salad to the tray.

Curious, little Eri grabs the fry and the chicken, and nibbles away. I smile, making sure my visible eye smiles as well, and hover another fry and piece of chicken up for her.

We finally make it to the end of the line and Midoriya pays for his tray, which I doubt she'd eat much of anything from.

"Oh. Hi. You're Yanagi, right?"

"Unn. Come. Join us." I hover Eri out of his embrace and she cuddles right into mine. More fries and chicken and some rice hovers in front of her, along with chopsticks, in case she prefers that. We head right back to my seat, and I help Eri get comfy in my lap. "It's alright if you want to ignore all these strange faces. They won't mind. Okay?"

"Unn." Eri nods, shimmying further back into my embrace.

"Did you want to try one of my shrimps?" Eri shakes her head, but her eyes are on one of the larger ones all the same. I hover it in front of her, letting her make up her own mind. Her chopsticks pinch it, and she takes a little nibble. She makes a face, obviously not liking it. She puts it back into my plate, and it hovers right up and into my mouth. Emily yips and jumps up into my lap, right next to Eri, and the three of us just keep on eating.

Midoriya eventually joins us, eyes wide as Eri and I keep negotiating little nibbles for her to try. But more curious still, is how quiet the whole table is.

After Eri eats her fill, I continue gobbling it all down, but she starts squirming. Ah, bathroom. "Midoriya. We'll be right back."

I get up and set Eri down. I offer my hand, smiling with my eye. Little untrusting red eyes study my hand, study my eye. She grabs her bag strap again. I shrug and lay my hand on her back, nudging for her to follow as we make our way to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to hold your bag?" She shakes her head, no, and walks into the stall on her own. Emily takes a stall and I take another, and we see to our needs quickly. I'm just washing my hands when the toilet flushes. Eri comes out and looks at the high basin, unsure how to handle this. She looks like she wants to wash her hands, but simply refuses to say anything.

I hover her up to the right height, and right in front of the basin. She turns on the faucet and carefully washes her hands. A few napkins hover over to her and she busies herself drying them just as the door opens. Dunno who the girls are, but they take one look at Emily, Eri, and me, share a confused look as we're drying our hands, and the used napkins flutter over into the garbage. And the three of us walk right out.

"Did. That just happen?" I roll my eyes, ignoring the airheads.

I squat down to Eri's height, comb my fingers through her hair—no real reason for it, but it sets her at ease all the same.

"My name is Reiko. You can call me big sis if you like, but you don't have to. Reiko or big sis, both are good." She nods. "If you get scared, you can hug my leg. No one will mess with you if I'm here, okay?" She nods again, the distrust in her gaze easing, just a little. "I also won't get mad if you take or don't take my hand. It's about helping you feel comfortable. Nothing more, nothing less. Okay?"

"Unn."

I stand and offer my hand. She grips her bag strap. Maybe some other time. I lay my hand on her back again, and we make our way back to the table.

Shinso and Eraser are there this time, for some reason, talking to Midoriya. Everyone's eyes are on Eri. "It's alright. Just a bathroom break," I say. "Eri. Are you still hungry?" She shakes her head no and walks over to Eraser, hugging his leg.

"You're all clueless dicks." I glare at Eraser and Midoriya. "Don't pick the fancy things for her to eat. She's six, so her taste buds aren't fully developed. Stick to simple things like rice and meats and greens. And don't keep pestering her with questions. In a new environment, so she's already overwhelmed with a thousand new things to figure out. Whichever dick was in charge of her before was clearly abusive as fuck. Be extra patient with her. And pay attention to her eyes. What she looks at says more than what little words she uses."

Shinso and Midoriya share a look. But Eraser nods and says, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He pets the bluette and smiles at her. "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

Eri nods, clutching his leg extra tight.

"I'm glad. Did you thank Yanagi for her help?"

Weary red eyes peer up at me. "Thanks, big sis."

"You're very welcome, Eri. Can I get a little hug?" I squat down and open my arms. She studies me for a long moment, especially my eye patch. She unravels herself from Eraser's pants leg and comes over. I don't move, even when she's well in reach. "It's alright. Just wrap your arms around my shoulders and I'll wrap my arms around you too. It's just about comfort."

She nods and wraps her arms around my shoulders, so I hug her, squeezing oh so gently. She's still super tense, even as she pulls back, and for some reason her fingers didn't touch me at all. I don't fight her, letting her go right back to Eraser.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Unn." She nods, and hugs Eraser's leg again. No, she's only hugging his pants leg. She is carefully not touching him.

"And her quirk. It's touch activated. Given she doesn't mind touching inanimate objects, it's a safe bet she doesn't want to touch anything living. Be patient with her with this."

"How did…" Eraser looks from Eri to me and back to Eri. "You're an orphan."

"Observant, aren't we," I intone. "And while we're at it. Does anyone from your class have plans to go out tonight?"

Eraser narrows his eyes. "Why?"

"I have a thing, and every time you're involved…?" I glare at Midoriya. I dunno how he factors into whatever the fuck is going on, but every time I hear his name, bullshit is inbound.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I check my tie, reworking it to make sure it's done just right. I dunno why Jun decided I have to dress up, but she was insistent. Satisfied, my tie tucks itself into my waistcoat and I check myself via Marin and Corinne. The girls giggle, telling me I look super uncomfortable. I roll my eyes, agreeing.

Still don't get why I need to dress up. Like at all.

Whatever. I grab my coat as my shoelaces tie themselves, and check Nami. She's wearing a suit just like me. Wherever we're going, it best not be some fancy as fuck restaurant again. I've had quite enough of all that bullshit, thank you.

We head out of my room, down to the common room. Yonju and Rokugan are dressed up just the same. That doesn't bother me, per se, but it doesn't set me at ease either. And for some reason, everyone's all dressed to the nines? I mean, like all the guys are in suits, and the girls are all in ball gowns. We're not meeting the emperor or something, are we?

A knock at the door. Yonju opens, welcoming Jun.

A little black cocktail dress. With hanging sleeves that leaver her shoulders completely bare. Stopping just above her knees and hugging her every curve just right. A strapless pink handbag, nervously clutched against her abdomen. And red one-inch Mary Janes, leaving her luscious legs exposed.

A black choker with three studs in a triangle on her throat, with a matching corsage on her left wrist, if with red rose blooms and black lace. Bright red lipstick, nervously bitten. A smoky eye design—looks like chocolate and strawberry.

And her hair. She left it completely white, and done up in a poofy bun with black roses woven into its base.

"Stunning." The word flops off my tongue before I can help it, staining her cheeks bright red. "If. You don't mind me asking?"

"Unn." She looks away, but the please little smile can't hide.

"What's the occasion? Last time I was yours for the day we spent it locked in my room studying."

"No occasion. Just glad to have finals behind us, so I arranged a fancy evening with One-A and One-B." I saunter over to her, her eyes drinking me in much as I had with her. She frowns, her gaze on my tie. Her handbag hovers on its own as she reaches out, undoes my tie and reworks it again. I wasn't too happy with it myself, to be honest, but it was good enough.

"I've arranged transportation. Genma assures me they'll be here in twenty minutes." Satisfied, my tie stuffs itself beck into my waistcoat and she buttons up my jacket for me. I cock an eyebrow. "Yeah, he doesn't have patience for any kids but Channa, so Mr Hiraki offered him a different role. He's your new personal assistant." I roll my eyes.

"More importantly." Jun smoothens my coat's shoulders, removing a few straw hairs that found their way there. "You have no meetings tonight. It's about unwinding. So I've arranged with Auntie Urako to have a fancy dinner, with music and dancing afterward. It's all in YCT, so there's no reason not to let your guard down. And Tae is already a ball of nerves waiting for her big sis."

I smile, loving the sound of that.

Touji tugs on my pants leg, looking up at me with watery eyes. Even he's in a tux, if only the waistcoat. He reaches up, wordlessly begging me to pick him up. He hovers up and straddles my hip, my arm wrapped around him. He plops his head against my side, annoyed for some reason. He probably doesn't like that Kaede would have asked him not to run around and get his outfit messed up before we even get there.

"Ai," Yukie intones, likely already annoyed about something. I blink, finding Ai in a fancy kimono with four sweeping sleeves, and Yukie looking ready for a meeting in a skirt suit, standing near the door. "I swear if you make a scene, your audition will be mysteriously cancelled."

**_8-8_**

* * *

The motorcade pulls up in front of YCT, and we all pour out onto the side walk. It would have been so much more convenient to just park in the basement, but for some reason we're getting out here.

"Sis!" Teeko glomps me the second I'm out of the care. She's wearing an adorable little sundress again, this one an explosion of pinks and reds, and she has matching flowers braided into her hair. I look around, finding guards everywhere. Sniper teams hiding in the trees, canine teams patrolling, and cameras aplenty keeping absolutely everything under surveillance.

No idea what all the fuss is about. If we'd just entered the parking garage, it would have removed the need entirely. But. I'm grateful all the same.

"Heh." Uncle Shinya walks over, wearing a fancy suit with Touji bouncing on his arm for some reason. "You know, Reiko. You're almost as paranoid as I am."

I roll my eyes but smile all the same.

"Come. Dinner awaits."

We make our way through the garden, all lit up with the last of summer's fireflies. Or are those really fireflies? Dunno, but it offers the garden a magical glow.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Bakugo complains. The redhead beside him props his elbow up onto the sulking blond's shoulder and says something I don't care to figure out. Not sure how much convincing it took, but Bakugo looks as uncomfortable in a suit as I feel. Midoriya walks along with Eri hiding behind him. And Shinso seems intent on staying close to the pair, for some reason—with Monoma constantly stalkerishly close behind Shinso?

Okay. No. Not worth the brain cells. Like at all.

Taeko keeps running around, free as a bird. And she keeps introducing herself to everyone, giving them little twirls to show off her dress. We filter into the entrance hall, finding the place all niced up. Potted plants are everywhere, with festive red paper lanterns all lit up.

We make our way up to the terrace, only to find more of the same, but somehow more magical than before. Hatsumi and her daughters are all here, in their finest kimono, dancing about and showing off their paper fans and the almost impossible elegance as they flow through a tale told without a single utterance.

This time, the paper lanterns aren't hung from anything. They hover about, joining in on the dancing, each baring a different kanji to set the scene; from love, to family, to solidarity, to peace, to serenity. Each kanji no doubt hand painted with a gold ink that glows even brighter than the lantern itself. It's…

It's like a fairy tale come to life.

Jun arms wrap around my elbow as she whispers into my ear, "I'm glad you like it."

"Aw, man! This place is amazing!" Dunno what has the redhead all worked up, but he's right. I've never seen as majestic a place in my life. "Aren't you glad you came, Bakugo?"

I turn my full attention to my arm candy, her face both warm and welcoming. Smiling eyes, all lit up from the hundreds of lights.

"It's definitely worthy of our birthday girl." The last of her tension, her nervousness, falls away. She carefully pulls up my eye patch and pulls down my cloth mask, her eyes drinking me in like I'm the only water to be found in this vast desert.

Her stomach groans, breaking the spell and setting her cheeks aflame.

Cherry lips try to form an apology. As I lean in, whatever words quiet. My eye flutters closed, I halt my advance, giving her the power to let this be whatever she wants. Her hands guide mine to her hips, and slowly, agonizingly slow, ghosting up my arms to my shoulders.

A kiss. Little more than a peck, as if only a taste.

"Come on, sis!" Teeko complains, tugging my pants leg impatiently.

My eyes flutter open. The low lighting dampening the worst of the drain. Jun still has her eyes closed, though. Her lips still puckered for another little taste. I smile, and kiss her again.

It isn't like fireworks. It isn't electric, or steamy, or any of that. No, her kiss is soft, pliant; as if offering herself to me to do with as I please, even as she takes my breath away. Her legs give out, falling into my embrace and somehow deepening the kiss all the same.

"Boss?" Nami brings me back to the present. She nods to the lift, where Rokugan and Yonju await, holding the door for us. Everyone else is missing, no doubt already being seated.

I offer Jun my elbow and scoop Taeko up. And in one word, I express the totality of the whirlwind of emotion in me: "Damn."

Jun's musical laughter fills the night as we make our way to the lift.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Instead of one large table with everyone together, intimate tables for four are the order of the evening. The overhead lights all lay dormant, as I smear some garlic butter onto a soft, warm slice of freshly baked bread by candlelight.

Teeko sits beside me, pretending to feed her ragdoll, carefully explaining her that she needs lots of fuel if she's going to grow up big and strong.

A violin fills the expansive room with a slow, easy melody, even with the clicking of the waitresses dancing about seeing to everyone's needs.

It isn't long before three large plates are placed on our table. Ravioli, sprinkled with cherry tomatoes and a colourful salad of veggies mixed in. No idea what's in it. Don't think I much care. And little Teeko gets tortellini, like ravioli sized down just for her. Our waitress grates some parmesan cheese over the top, and replaces our empty glasses with cola and fresh slices of lemon.

"My Lady. Truffled lobster ravioli. And for Miss Taeko, cheese tortellini with a bolognaise sauce." Our waitress bows low. "May it please you."

"I'm already pleased. Thank you." The waitress rights herself, smiling.

I help Teeko with her napkin, so she won't make too much of a mess—odds of no mess is practically zero. While I'm busy with that, Jun takes the lemon from my plate and squeezes the juice all over my meal, and sees to her lemon as well.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The longue has all the usual chairs moved to the corners along the wall, making room for a proper dance floor. Most everyone is standing around, but I find Jun and Teeko are so much more worth my attention as the three of us dance around like no one is watching.

Fast songs, slow songs. It doesn't matter. I only care to hear Taeko's boisterous laughter as Jun and I take turns spinning her.

"Auntie Rei!" Channa comes running. She seems to have calmed down enough that she's just barely tall enough to wrap her arms around my waist, and her voice doesn't loop over itself at all.

"Hey. How's my adorable Channa doing?" I ask, scooping the little girl up. Her little eyes are glowing, her cheeks tinged pink. "From the look, you seem to be doing just fine."

"Uh huh. Daddy's been bringing me to the playground like every day. And all the kids are so nice. And I have so many friends now, just like you said."

"Including Teeko?"

"Of course! Tae's my bestest friend in the whole world!"

I beam, my shoulders shivering from her over the top approach. "I'm glad."

"Hiya, Auntie Jun. Daddy's been complaining about you. Says you keep him hopping?" Jun and I share a look and burst into laughter. "What?"

"You feel like dancing with us and Teeko?"

"Yeah!" Channa rolls up her fingers like socks, pumping her fist up in the air excitedly.

"Boss?" Fuck! I ease Channa onto the ground as Nami and Hiraki make their way over. "We've got a situation."

"Jun?"

"You go on. Channa owes me and Tae a dance anyway."

**_8-8_**

* * *

We make our way up to the boardroom. Yukie, Haimawari, Hiraki and his management team, Uncle Shinya, Eraser, and Mr Kan are all here, looking at a dozen screens playing out the destruction as it unfolds.

"What are we looking at?" I ask.

"Ghost Busters," Haimawari says, pointing to one of the screens with stores being looted. "Their peaceful protest here in Musutafu turned into a riot. Funny how they don't see the hypocrisy in calling GLQ users criminals, only to do this."

I roll my eyes. "It's horrible, but how does this involve me?"

"They claim the riot started because you so openly refused their olive branch," Uncle Shinya says, a frown obvious in his tone.

Kamui Woods rushes in, trapping the assholes on screen in his wood style binding. Backdraft is busy outing the flames, and both Fourth Kind and Death Arms, with their sidekicks, coordinate with the police and firefighters to keep the civilians safe. If that isn't a situation that's already handled, I don't know what is.

"I refuse a peace offering, and they riot in the streets of Musutafu?" I cock an eyebrow. "Please tell me I didn't leave my girls dancing by themselves because some ass-backward fucks are showcasing their inner toddler."

"Actually. You're here to be briefed. Musutafu PD will need to address the public. And given your name was mentioned…?" Haimawari trails off, eyes out of focus. "Or is that their plan?"

"It might be, it might not be." Uncle Shinya gives me a look. "How do you want to handle this?"

"Is anyone from Yanagi Corp involved? Injured?"

"No," Haimawari says, crossing her arms. "Hiraki's already contacted every employee. They're safe."

"Then let MPD handle it. We don't answer to dog whistles." I turn to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have—"

Haimawari's phone goes off like a fucking alarm. Metal shutters roll down, blotting out the view of the city. "Security?" she answers. "Is everyone inside? Good, good. I want the ground floor evacuated. Keep a team on the terrace and I want eyes on every camera on premises. Update me the second something happens." She hangs up, looking to me. "Ghost Busters. Security assures me the lockdown is precautionary."

I fucking knew it. Every time that Midorya's involved, some bullshit goes down. Like clockwork.

"Uncle Shinya." I turn to him, crossing my arms. "Emergency situation. You have command. How do you want to handle this?"

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 30_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Gee, I wonder how this is going to play out? Especially since Reiko is pissed her evening is being ruined.  
_**


	31. Weight of the tiara

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 31—**__**Weight of the tiara**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Reiko. Can you phase through the front door?" Uncle Shinya asks.

"No. The building's outer shell has an anti-GLQ membrane."

"Hmm." Uncle Shinya crosses his arms. "So the only way in or out is through the emergency exits?"

"Yes." I nod, pointing to the map splayed out on the boardroom table. "Easiest access is from the terrace. I have everyone moving down there and getting everyone settled in. Hatsumi and her daughters are entertaining everyone, and Security is ready to evacuate at a moment's notice."

"Good."

I roll my eyes, wondering what part of this is good. Spying my phone, it's passed eight. The sun is just setting. Ghost Busters. Last time they used flares and Molotov cocktails, everything that generates more light. I don't have my cat suit, but I have gloves and Delise if I need to engage.

Footage shows those fools are out there with their spotlights and their banners, trampling my peaceful garden and clucking their war grunts about how violent 'ghosts' are.

"MPD has been informed, but they have their hands full with three other riots." Uncle Shinya sounds amused, for some reason. "They've asked us to handle this ourselves."

I roll my eyes. That means these fools planned this.

"So here's my plan. I'm going to call for a meeting with all UA students present. And we're going to split into two teams. Team A will stay on the terrace to guard everyone present. Team B will sneak out the emergency exit with me and we'll head out to detain the rioters." I nod, agreeing with the plan. Simplistic, perhaps, but hard to get wrong all the same. "You're on Team B."

I roll my eyes. "Why?"

Uncle Shinya smirks, his eyes lit up with amusement.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I fucking hate this plan. As I stand in front of the ignorant masses, hundreds of rioters just here on YC property, their eyes all centred on me, all I can think is how fucking much I hate this plan. It's not a bad plan, seeing as the rioters are all so focused on me that the others can move into position without issue. But at no point did anyone take into consideration that GLQ users hate the fucking spotlight.

Sigh. I bring the megaphone to Delise's lips and link with her. "YOU WANTED MY ATTENTION. YOU HAVE IT. SO SPEAK."

The crowd keeps shouting about how ghosts are criminals, about how we should go back to the darkest corners of the globe and stay there, all while touting their 'death to ghosts' signs and pointing their spotlights on me and jeering as loud as they can..

"You don't deserve to live!"

"Death to all ghosts!"

Flares are fired up, lighting up the night. Trees are uprooted and tossed into a growing campfire. The magical feel this garden had just hours ago, gone. In its place is this hellish landscape these 'arbiters of peace' create. And for what? They won't say.

"LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT. YOU TRESPASS ON PRIVATE PROPERTY, VANDALISE MY GARDEN, CALL ME A CRIMINAL. BECAUSE I WON'T SHOW UP TO YOUR RALLY."

But they just keep repeating more of the same. I don't deserve this garden, I don't deserve this building. I don't deserve anything good to happen to me.

I unlink with Delise. "Team B sound off."

**"Hagakure and Kuroiro. In position."**

**"Todoroki and Midoriya. In position."**

**"Bakugo and Krishima. In position."**

One by one. Each two-man team announces they're in position.

I hand the megaphone to Shinso. Whether he traps them with his quirk or not, there isn't a single asshole here that's getting away.

Emily jumps up onto my shoulder, her twin tails wrapping around my neck as I unsheathe my sword and Corinne puffs up.

"ALREADY EVERYBODY! LEMME SEE THOSE SIGNS! SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU HATE THOSE GHOSTS!" Shinso raises his balled fist, egging on the idiots even more. They raise their death threats even higher and roar!

Shinso smirks.

"LEMME HEAR YOU SAY IT WITH ME! DEATH TO GHOSTS! DEATH TO GHOSTS!" They start to chant, most of them.

Shinso grins, sweating profusely. The crowd falls silent. Signs lower, balled fists lower, the people lower themselves onto the ground and put their hands behind their heads.

Suddenly, there are only a handful of dickwad fucks, all looking around in utter confusion.

"Open fire," Uncle Shinya calls it. The last six take the shots right in their necks, grabbing the spot and looking around with a wild daze. One by one, they fall.

Anti-climactic as all fuck. But I didn't have to lift a finger, so I'm good. All duos move in and handcuff the fucking idiots. But I'm just waiting. There's no way this is going to be this simple—not with Midoriya here.

Marin spies Shinso. He looks pale as all fuck. Uh huh. So that's how it goes wrong. "Attention Team B. Shinso is at his limit."

Engine-legs puts things into overdrive and rushes about, cuffing everyone. My obi wraps around Shinso's waist, and he blinks. Just in time for everyone to already be cuffed properly.

I take out my phone and call Jun, nudging Corinne to listen in. **"Reiko?"**

"Jun. How're my girls?"

**"We're doing just fine. Taeko and Channa are playing in the fountain, getting their dresses all soaked." **

And I'm missing that for these worthless fucks.

**"Don't worry. I got it on video. And the girls aren't against having a repeat tomorrow."**

"Thanks. Will keep you posted." I end the call and immediately dial another.

**"Boss Yanagi?"**

"Sugisata. I want you to get a full team under your command. Including at least one criminal lawyer and one civil lawyer. I want every piece of shit hooligan that was here tonight charged with every crime they committed. Civil, criminal, don't care. Figure it out and sue them into poverty."

**"That includes Ghost Busters as a whole?"**

"They incited this violence."

"I'll handle it." The line goes dead, but I'm not done yet. I couldn't kick their asses, so what say we tip the scales just a little. I dial the next number.

**"Reiko?"**

"Haimawari. Get JKYP on the line. This is a story they can scoop. I want this to be a proper media frenzy."

The sound of a helicopter in the air and three news vans screeching to a halt. Reporters and their camera crews pile out already chattering about this or that. **"Didn't think you'd mind."**

"Careful. You're getting damn close to wowing me." I end the call.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Princess Yurei!"

"Princess Yurei!"

I hold up my hand to still the ravenous beasts that are reporters aching to scoop the story. They quiet down as I gaze over the crowd. Musutafu's city hall, packed beyond capacity with cops and reporters and more cameras that I care to count. A proper media frenzy is right.

"Last night. The group known as Ghost Busters started six separate riots, all intertwined into their rhetoric about how ghosts are criminals. Every Pro Hero Agency in Musutafu, all police officers. And the anti-riot brigade of Musutafu PD. All called in and deployed. We are still assessing the damage, but current estimates exceed fourteen million Yen in damages and lost wages, ranging from the stores they broke into and robbed, to the hospital bills of those injured in this heinous act of barbarism. Not to mention the damages incurred to Yanagi Corp Tower.

"As such. Yanagi Corp is assembling a legal team to start a class action suit against the group that calls themselves Ghost Busters. In addition to every crime they are being charged with and are currently in holding cells over, this legal team will drag them through civil courts to ensure every last one of their victims may claim their lost wages, damages, and their hospitals bills.

"I call upon everyone that was affected by the group called Ghost Busters, whether your grievances are big or small. On Yanagi Corp's website, you will find the contact information of our legal team. Make an appointment with them. Bring any and every receipt, including wages for your workers while renovations take place, as a direct cause of their crimes. And Yanagi Corp will include it in the case against the criminal organization that calls themselves Ghost Busters.

"And make no mistake. With this attack, Japan's Public Safety Commission has officially labeled them both a hate group and a criminal organization. As such, everyone on their extensive public members list, as was downloaded from their official website last night during the riots, will all be investigated and held accountable for the crimes of the organization they have publically supported. And while Musutafu Police Department cannot charge you for crimes you did not commit, this class action suit. Is. And will be your burden to bear.

"Let me be perfectly clear. Just from the damages of Yanagi Corp Tower's meditation garden, where your lackeys uprooted every tree and lit a bonfire like I've never seen. The cost of the security equipment alone is in the millions. Let alone the pay checks of forty UA students, and three Pro Heroes hired on to subdue your lackeys."

The little shits that think themselves 'hidden' scowl. They obviously don't realise my team already profiled the lot of them.

"Additionally. The five-hundred and sixty-three on that list that are currently employed by Yanagi Corp's daughter enterprises." The crowd goes quiet. So quiet that the mass texts from HR jingles and vibrates through the crowd. "In accordance with our anti-discrimination policies, you are hereby fired, without severance pay, and are banned from employment at any affiliate of Yanagi Corp. You will receive your official slip today, contact your direct supervisor. And the hundred and eight who reside in Yanagi Corp housing. Your contracts are hereby null and void, per our non-discrimination clause. You have one week to vacate the premises, and we will take legal steps if you attempt to overstay or if your superintendent does not sign off that you leave the apartment in good condition."

I glare into the camera, gripping the lectern.

"Ghost Busters." I lean forward. "You picked a fight with the wrong little girl." I walk off, leaving the stunned crowd, even as the few call out for 'just one question'.

**_8-8_**

* * *

My mice move in, phasing through the walls of the seemingly abandoned warehouse. The crowd is up in arms, crying out at the 'injustice' I've meted out. Familiar faces, the lot of them, if mutated from the scowls and hatred as they call for my blood specifically.

Though the room is poorly lit, it makes no difference to my team. The asshole from the other day, who had that crowd try to attack us outside the restaurant. He's already out, and on stage whipping up the masses into a frenzy once again.

Only this time. I have my mice carrying minicams and microphones. Smile, bitch—you're on candid camera.

When the crowd is just about frothing at the mouth, the ring leader starts the manta—death to ghosts, death to ghosts—and looks offstage. A woman walks out, her cane tapping the wooden stage as she limps along. She looks to be in her thirties. Average height, slim. Black hair, beady eyes wide with a perpetual madness.

The dozen tvs in the police van show this woman from every angle as she holds up her hand to still the crowd. The seconds tick by on screen as she quietly gazes out over the crowd.

**"Brothers and sisters."** Her voice is smooth as silk as she speaks barely over a whisper. Detective Tsukauchi orders everyone to close in. **"The ghosts have a champion in this…Princess Yurei. But she is not invincible."**

Something feels off about this woman. She walks with a cane, but stands with her arms folded behind her back. She has horns growing out of her forehead. But there's something I'm missing. Why would she be the head of Ghost Busters?

**"As we speak, Pro Heroes surround us. Including none other than Princess Yurei herself."** My eyes narrow. **"But what they do not understand. Is that we do not play by their rules. Bring them out."**

Cages, covered with white sheets, are wheeled onto the stage. Tiny cages. The sheets are pulled back, revealing dozens of children exhibiting ghost-like traits. Beady eyes, staring dead ahead, as if this is all they've ever known.

"So I say, let them come. For each Pro Hero that enters, we'll execute one of these wretched ghosts." And now you've made it personal.

But the crowd. They cheer and continue with their mantra; death to ghosts, death to ghosts.

"Detective?"

"All units. Perps have hostages. I repeat. Perps have hostages. Lethal force is authorized."

That's all I fucking needed to hear.

I ghost and dash ahead. Down the street, round the corner, and into the fucking warehouse. Corinne puffs up and rains a barrage of tranq darts down on the little shits while I phase through the crowd and head straight for the shithead leader and her dancing monkey.

Sword unsheathes and lashes out, but I don't un-ghost. I break their legs any-fucking-way. I thought so.

I brandish my pistol and shoot them both in the neck, but they phase through it and levitate in opposite directions to get the hell outta here. I fire another round, un-ghosting this time. The lieutenant gets a dart right in the ass cheek, but the leader already vanished from sight.

Some fuck comes at the cage, his spiked hand held up and a murderous glint in his eyes. I shoot him right in the neck and slash at him, three sword-links slamming into his chest and knocking him right in the way of another arrogant shit taking aim at another cage.

Obi flares out and grabs the kids, but I have at least another ten seconds before I can ghost again. With a wide arc, sword-links rip through the tops of the cages, tearing them clear off. My obi jerks up the kids, and the entire crowd, the lunatic mob, they just drop.

Shoulder wounds, leg wounds. Not one of them bears a lethal injury. And Nami strolls right over, reloading her pistol like nothing in the world's the matter.

Nami nods to me, stowing her now empty mag. Her black sclera have a noticeable red tinge to them, likely from using her quirk. Can't say I noticed anything other than the asshole brigade dropping, though.

"Not bad, Nami." She smirks, looking around for anyone that's itching for another bullet.

**_8-8_**

* * *

**"What does it feel like, bringing down the leader of the Ghost Busters?"** the reporter asks. Bakugo snorts, shaking his head in disgust.

**"That little *bleep* was nothing. When you train against the best, amateurs don't stand out."** I roll my eyes, but find myself smiling as I click off the tv. That lieutenant got a whole two blocks before he ran out of juice. And just his luck, that was Bakugo's area.

A shame the actual head is still on the run. But I broke both her legs while ghosted—if her legs aren't beset with necrosis within a week, I'll turn straight.

My office door opens without knocking. Jun walks in with a tray of tea, dressed in a coral pink skirt suit with black pumps. It's not the most expansive office I've ever seen, but there's room for a desk, a coffee table with four one-seaters for small meetings—currently occupied by Nami, Rokugan, and Yonju, sipping their beers and chatting about something or other—and an empress couch facing the window.

My mice are just running around their little condo, their home away from home right here on my desk. Why I have a collection of mice condos is not something I want to understand, but they certainly aren't complaining about it. Not to mention the watermelon seeds and ginseng root scrapes the little dishes are filled with.

Emily, for her part, is busy licking her twin tails on the other side of my desk. All the while thinking about what she wants for lunch, and debating whether she likes the shampoo I've been using on her—something about it smelling too edible for her tastes. Mango flavour isn't well received, it seems. Maybe I'll try coconut next time; it ought to give her fur a wonderful shine.

Jun pours two wooden teacups full, and sets one on near me, obviously for me to enjoy. She walks around my desk, and plops right on it, crossing her legs and somehow both showing off her luscious curves while appearing utterly casual bout it as her teacup hovers over into her hand.

"What a weird couple of days," Jun says as she looks over at the door. A click ticks my eyebrow higher. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Is this going where I think it's going? "Not at all. Other than idiots being idiots, it was most enjoyable."

Jun scoots over, just a smidge, her bare shins look so. Soft. Touchable. And the way her left leg crosses over her right, as if to bring it closer for me to touch. The heavy-lidded gaze isn't helping the image much, either.

"I was thinking. We should have dressy nights like that more often. Perhaps with different themes?" Jun's breath hitches as she rubs her thighs together. "Would you like that?"

"Unn." She nods and sets down her tea, undrunk. She leans back, her jacket unbuttoning itself to show off her black silk button down shirt, and how her humble bust heaves with every breath. "Namiko related the most interesting account the other day."

"Oh?"

"That you had almost every girl under your command flirting with you, begging you to make love to them."

I roll my eyes. So why do you sound so aroused talking about every female tossing their panties at me.

"And that you turned them all down."

"Duh?" I cock an eyebrow.

She gets up, gently pushes back my office chair, and eases into my lap, her back against my chest. "I'm just curious, is all." She takes my hand and cups it against her cheek. Warmth. Her addictive warmth becomes my whole world.

But instead of making this something sexual, she just sits here with me, hovers her teacup over, and…we drink tea.

"You're not complaining about me being bitchy."

"You've had so much going on. And adding how that horrid group cut our night short…?"

"Unn." My hand ghosts down her side and drapes over her now crossed legs. "I love seeing you dressed up like this."

"Cute right? I'm so glad Yukie brought me along." She doesn't seem to mind where my hand lands, or that Nami and the boys are still drinking away. But she locked the door?

Breath hitches.

It's like our first kiss. I made the first move, but I gave her the option to seal the deal.

Curious, a single digit trails the hem of her skirt. We just keep sipping our tea.

"Reiko?"

"Unn?"

"Will you be my player two?"

Laughter jumps up, my chest quakes. "Gods, you're such a geek."

She giggles, her laughter so musical.

"You know it," my cheeks catch aflame, "could take years. Before, uh…?"

"Before I turn you on?" I nod. "Will you tend to me if I'm in need?"

I smile. "I can be persuaded?"

"And I'm the only one you'll touch like that?"

"Definitely."

"Then take all the time you want. And yes, that goes both ways."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Sigh. After a full week of bullshit, with the press hounding me for a comment on 'letting a ghost get away', the police debriefings, and profiling the head honcho and her injuries. After all the bullshit of life, I get to sit here, in class, and find out that I dropped to eighteenth place because of my test scores.

"To be fair, VP." I glare at Monoma, warning him I'm not in the mood. "I don't think any of us could balance your life." I roll my eyes, but don't comment.

"Alright, everyone. It's time for the third semester to start. We're going to start with plans for the next weeks. Kendo. You're once again our number one. We'll start with you."

"I have meetings set up with Edgeshot, along with extra trainings. Uwabumi says she's working on a new commercial in a few weeks, and I'm invited to co-star. I'm also trying to set up a meet-and-greet with other Pro Heroes. Thus far I've emailed six agencies specializing in crime fighting."

"Excellent. Keep it up. Shishida. You're our number two. What's the plan?"

I really need to focus on my studies, or I might end up getting left behind.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 31_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Ouch. It isn't surprising that Reiko put more effort into her other venues than school, but to go from second to eighteenth? I'm sure you can imagine, the next chapter is going to focus on getting her back on track. And just what will her third semester entail? _**


	32. Ready Player Two

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 32—Ready Player Two**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

Feet kick back and forth, chemistry book open as Jun painstakingly explains what in the hell an 'organic salt' even is. She points to the stylized depiction in the book, words flowing out of her mouth that fill my bedroom. I do all I can to take it in, peppering her with questions.

She doesn't once lose her patience, carefully going over what she knows and breaking it down best she can. Even as the clock on my PC monitor shows it's passed three in the morning, Jun doesn't make a big deal of her red eyes or the fact that she's sacrificing another Friday night to help get me back on track. Pen scratches my notebook full, doing all I can to ensure her time isn't wasted.

"Right. That's pretty much chemistry." Jun claps the book closed and she trades it for algebra. But I kiss her instead, full on the lips. I turn onto my back and tug her to lie atop me, her head wedged between my boobs.

The light flickers off on its own and the sheets wrap around us. She tries to come up with something, some argument—how the tension doesn't ease in her, it isn't hard to tell. That is, until my thighs wrap around her and my fingertips comb through her hair. The harder she tries to fight it, the more her fingers clutch my pyjama top, the more I enjoy the adorable yawn that escapes her.

"I'm not tired." Oh no. Not at all. How did I come ever to that completely baseless conclusion?

"But this is comfy." A yawn jump up from nowhere; mine this time. "See, I'm tired, too." She chuckles, the tension in her easing at last.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Walking out of One-B's dorm, Nami closes the door behind us. Wind picks up, whipping my dandelion white hair into my face. It's…it's autumn. The chill in the air whispers of winter's promised arrival. My thicker uniform is a bit on the warm side, for now, yet it'll feel like it's barely enough all too soon.

It's overcast. The sun hides behind a thick layer of clouds that promise to leave me and mine alone all week—all autumn, if we're lucky. A thousand little raindrops kiss my bare skin, my tattoo. My head leans back, eyes closed as pools of rainwater collect on my bare eyelids.

I'd…forgotten this feeling. This freedom. The simple ability to stand outside with no hoodie, no mask, no makeup. To stand out here in the shade provided by cloud-cover, as the winds sing their sweetest lullaby to my woes to the drip-drip-drop rhythm of the drizzle hitting everything around me.

Right eye opens. Rivulets of rainwater pour down my hair, my face, my uniform. I shouldn't do this. I know I shouldn't. I'll catch a cold or, worse, be late to class.

Pink plastic blots out my view. An elbow to my side, nudging me out of the moment. Setsuna's rakish grin, the warmth and laughter in her eyes, it's almost as surreal as everything else. Ibara and Itsuka and Pony and Yui and Kinoko huddle with us under a shared one-person umbrella, so of course we're all getting wet as we scramble and nudge and tickle and tease each other like a bunch of kindergarteners. We even drag Togeike into our madness.

My first day to class without makeup. And my classmates…my friends…we couldn't be more excited.

Through the drizzling, into the front entrance. I can't even decide who among us is giggling most or loudest. Even as the other students stare and mutter under their breath, we couldn't care less.

I ghost us all, letting the collected water fall away. It doesn't dry us, per se, but it certainly banishes the worst of it. One-A rush in, mostly drip-drying and complaining about the weather. I ghost them one by one, helping them as Momo pours us all tea from a thermos she brought, and Jiro talks about needing to pick up more vitamin C to save her singing voice.

"Speaking of singing. We should do a karaoke night!" Uraraka gushes, already excited about the prospect.

"Ooh! Karaoke. Me likey." Pinkie's already on board.

"If you really want to listen to the stray cat choir," I say, chuckling at the thought. They look at me, confused. "I can't sing."

"Come on, Yanagi," Uraraka isn't having it, "Kyoka's the only one in our class with musical talent. So you won't even stand out in this crowd."

"I'm tempted to agree," Ibara says, sending a teasing smile my way, "but I've heard her sing." Itsuka and Setsuna nod sagely. Even as we make our way to our classrooms, we keep laughing and giggling and teasing at each other—it's all in good fun. In front of One-C's class, we run into Shoda and Jun.

I slink up behind Jun a wrap my arms around her waist. "Morning, Shoda."

Jun swats my hand. "I'm right here, you know." Her playful smile belies her act at being annoyed. And we both know she can simply phase out of my embrace any time she wants.

"Of course you are," I agree. "So, Shoda. We were just talking about maybe doing a Karaoke night. You in?"

Shoda grins. "YCT again?" he asks.

"Unn. Casual, though. I'm in no—"

Jun's nose trails along my jawline. "Are you saying you don't want me to dress up?" I'm not sure if it's her warm breath on my neck, the flirty undertone, or the thought of seeing her in a gorgeous outfit. But the shiver jolting up and down my spine tells me my body likes something relating to her—or everything. Everything's definitely an option.

"Come as you are?" I suggest. "That way if you feel like dressing up, you can. But I still get my casual?"

"Hey, I've got an idea," the One-A redhead says, butting in. "How about a Halloween night?"

"We dress up for a living," I say, cocking an eyebrow. He's the One-A brawn, isn't he? Their bootleg Tetsu.

"True. It was just a thought." He looks over to Bakugo, forlorn, as if there's something just out of reach that he craves.

Jun pulls back a little and looks to me, her eyes begging. I shrug with an apologetic smile, having no clue what is going on there, nor how to solve it.

"Could we?" Jun asks. She runs her hand up my neck, her fingers comb through my hair. Her dark eyes, so trusting and open. "I'll help Taeko pick out a costume she likes?"

Yukie. I should have known she'd teach Jun every trick in the book. Still. Teeko happy, Jun happy—if that doesn't add up to one enjoyable evening, nothing does. "Alright."

Jun turns into my embrace. Her eyes smile, dark and warm and inviting as they flicker to and fro, as if I'm all that exists. Her hands on my shoulders, mine on her waist. Like a dance with no beat or music or steps.

Just…

Just being here…feels like enough.

"I…" Her alabaster cheeks catch aflame as she bites her lip. "Can I…uh…You…that is…" She shakes her head, as if to chase the cobwebs.

I capture her delicate chin between my index finger and thumb, nudging her to not look away. My right eye smiles for her, for only her.

"I…want to dress up in something similar to your…hero costume. If…if you don't mind?"

"Alright." I nod, smiling brighter. She bites her lip, trying to hide her beaming grin—and failing spectacularly.

"That's an awesome idea!" Red seems to like it. "Maybe we should dress up as each other?"

I roll my eyes, refusing to get caught up in that. "Shoda. If you want to bring a date, or whatever. It's cool with me. Jun'll want another fancy shindig though." Jun kisses me right on my ear, the sound almost loud as an explosion causing me to pull back a little; her giggles, soft and airy and warm against my skin, erode whatever irritation I should feel, long before it gets a chance to take root.

Why can't every day be like this?

**_8-8_**

* * *

I duck under Tetsu's punch and sweep kick, bowling him over. He's been a disaster all training, not getting in a single hit. Not that I'm complaining, since I'll have less bruises to contend with. But it isn't like him.

My energies wrap around him and pull him up to his feet, again. His eyes are…out of focus, like he barely sees me standing here. I cock an eyebrow. He shakes his head, no, and takes his ready stance again. His lips are pulled into a frown; bordering on a scowl, really.

Figuring he knows his limits best, I take my stance and charge. A punch, right for my gut. I grab his wrist, pull him into my space, and jab him with my hip, flipping him and flooring him. Before he even gets a chance to get up, I kneel behind him and wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"I dunno what's up with you today." He just sits there, unmoving and seemingly unmoved by my words. "You're too busy running to face me."

"I'm fine."

Familiar words in the same quick clip. He might as well wear an 'I'm emotionally fucked' cape. As he tries to wriggle out of my embrace, I hold him tighter. Not so tight as to hurt him, not that I think I actually can on muscle-power alone. Just tight enough to let him know I think he needs a hug.

"Yanagi," he tries, a quiver in his voice.

I pull back and spin him around, letting him snuggle up to me a little. Instead of the resistance I mostly expect, his hands clutch my gi. Tears soon follow. What the hell has him so emotional? He was fine all day, wasn't he? Hell, I've never seen him…

Cock-sure…constantly. Bordering on arrogant…often enough. Heartfelt gratitude, more times than I can count. Protective of our class, of his friends, that's his modus operandi.

But smiling? Almost never. Never happy for more than a few seconds, never smiling unless caught off guard, never any negative emotions no matter the circumstance. Fuck. How did I miss it?

This is how he figured out I was hiding something.

"I feel like Italian. You game?" I'd better ask Jun to tag along. I'm not the…best equipped to unfuck emotional situations.

**_8-8_**

* * *

All it takes is one phone call, an hour wait, and getting a few of us down to the main gate to pick up the delivery. Mr Kan was more than happy to agree to us ordering out, which isn't like him. Usually he's more for home cooked.

We even rearrange the tables, so we're all sitting together. Tetsu hasn't eating a thing, though. Just shoving his penne back and forth repeatedly and poking at his meatball. I stay by his side, throwing him supportive smiles whenever he looks my way.

"Alright. Time to decompress," Mr Kan says as dinner winds down. "Who wants to start us off?"

My phone vibrates. I fish it out of my pocket just as Itsuka's, Ibara's, and Kuroiro's phones vibrate. Oh boy.

Uncle Shinya: **"Team meeting. Saturday. 4 AM."**

Shit. Well, better check what the deal is with our karaoke Halloween thing.

"I don't mind." Togeike shyly raises her hand.

"Alright, Togeike. What's on your mind?" Mr Kan asks as he shoots me a warning look. Hey! They checked their phones too, you know!

"I," Togeike closes in on herself, "was super nervous about being put in this class. I mean. With the hype surrounding Class A, and how many of their students got to the final round in the fest. I was…I thought I screwed up somehow by getting put here." She shakes her head and smiles. "That feeling was only made worse with your…with our openly lesbian badass."

I roll my eyes.

"But even after just a few days with you guys, I've…you've proven I couldn't have been more wrong." Togeike looks down at her empty plate. "Don't get me wrong, I've never felt this nervous or scared of anything in my life. But I've also never had so many people around me that catch me every time I fall."

Most everyone's all smiles, nodding emphatically. Everyone but Tetsu, who nervously stares at his hands as he fidgets with his chopsticks. Itsuka does something I can't see, but it gets Tetsu to look at her—I can't see what he does, but he's quick to go back to his fiddling.

"So, I guess I'm trying to say. Thank you." Togeike's nod seems almost all the bow the table will allow for. "Thank you for this chance. For not making me feel like an outsider."

"Speaking of, Mr Kan?" Itsuka gives our teacher a meaningful look.

"She's already slotted in for the next exam." Ah, the provisional licensing. Glad I don't need to deal with that hogwash, but…

"That means she's going it solo?" I ask, eyes narrowed.

"Well. Her and Shinso," Mr Kan says and nods, frowning. He doesn't like it any more than the rest of us. "I'll need you to work her in for me."

I cross my arms. How do I even go about that? Who knows. But with the odds we faced, she and Shinso will need some serious crowd control sk…

"Buckle up, princess." I unlock my phone and text Uncle Shinya that I need to talk to him privately, but don't go into details. "Your UA ride is about to get bumpy."

If anyone can get her in shape to take on a deck stacked against her…it's Momoko. Hmm. Will need to talk to Shinso, see if he needs the same deal or not. I mean, technically Eraser could help him with his weapon choice and all that. But it couldn't hurt, if nothing else.

Uncle Shinya: **"Momoko is already pestering me about details. I'm sending her to you for evening training tomorrow."**

I chuckle, looking up to Togeike. "A friend of mine is joining us for training tomorrow. I'll be asking her to help sort you out." Itsuka, Setsuna, and Yui shiver, knowing just who I mean. "We'll talk details later."

"Good. Tetsutetsu? You've been preoccupied since lunch. Is there…?"

Tetsu sighs. I pat his shoulder and give a gentle squeeze; he looks my way, eyes weighed down. "I…" He shakes his head again.

"You don't have to talk about it," Itsuka reminds him. "This isn't about forcing it. This is about feeling safe and letting the steam out. If you're not ready to vent to the group, you can ask to talk to me privately."

"Or me." I smile and nod.

"I'm a girl."

The room goes deathly silent. Some eyes narrow as their heads jerk back. Other eyes widen with low-hanging jaws.

I…what do I make of this? I mean, it's obvious he's talking about trans issues. But. Tetsu? He's been the most macho boy I've ever met. But he's also been the most direct, going right in for the kill.

"I…" Tetsu tries again. Tears stream down his cheeks, his face contorted in anguish. I don't know what to make of any of this. I capture Tetsu's chin with just one finger, and nudge for him to look at me. Between the roiling emotions within and the quivering chin, I'm met with no resistance. But when our eyes meet, the pain staring at me rips my heart right out of my chest and stuffs it in the blender.

I don't understand. At all. None of this makes sense. But I'll never forgive myself if I do nothing.

"Tetsu." I swallow hard, trying to chase the sudden frog in my throat. Fear swells in his eyes as he tenses, like he's bracing for impact. Gods, he thinks I'm going to…that we're going to hate him.

My arms fly around him and I gently lay his head on my shoulder. He doesn't fight me, but he doesn't hug me back either; like I grabbed a dead fish.

"I don't get it," I say. No point in lying. "I don't understand, but I'm here for you. I'm here. And I'm going to be here. You hear me?"

Tetsu nods.

**_8-8_**

* * *

An hour passes in a blur. Mr Kan took Tetsu out for a long run, to help him calm down—or to talk to him privately. But that leaves us trying to sort through this alone.

Kaibara and Tsuburaba have been theorizing if they've been bathing with a girl for months. Awase asks them if they noticed anything weird, but all those three come up with is how squirrelly Tetsu gets in the locker room.

Rin and Honenuki debate about every article they've read about transgender issues. Something about the odds of having a transgender classmate that I don't really follow.

Pony's…well, Pony's Pony. She just plops onto the couch and turns on another Americana soap.

But I get the crew together. Setsuna, Itsuka, Ibara, Kuroiro, Yui and I gather round one of the tables. None of us know what to make of it, but there's only one person that can shed any real light on this.

Our eyes turn to Itsuka.

"What?" Itsuka asks, jerking back. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Tetsu is closest to you." Yui points out the obvious.

"She's not wrong," Kuroiro says, crossing his arms. "We don't cast blame, we just want answers."

Itsuka sighs. "I didn't know it was this." No, really? Is there someone that starts at this conclusion and works their way back? "Tetsu was just…he seemed to be coping. Badly, but coping, you know?"

"He's usually hyper focused during out spars," I murmur, thinking back on earlier. "But today's the only time he seemed just…rattled."

"He had an appointment," Itsuka says with a faraway look in her eyes. "He said with a therapist, but I figured it had to do with his work studies or something."

Hmm. I pinch my chin. Didn't hear much about anything, really. "It doesn't matter," I say. "What matters now is helping Tetsu."

"What about. His family?" Yui asks. Her lips are pulled into a thin line, her gaze hollow and out of focus.

"Dunno." I run my finger over the table, wondering what there is to say. I know his dad taught him martial arts, but that's it. Sigh. "What matters is that Tetsu trusted us with this. Whatever this means, he needs us to have his back."

Itsuka nods, steel in her eyes. "A—"

The door opens. Mr Kan and Tetsu walk out into the common room. Tetsu looks nothing like the boy I've come to know. Tearstained cheeks, eyes red, hugging himself as if ready to fall apart. He keeps shifting his weight, like he can't quite figure out how to stand, how to walk.

"We've got a problem." Mr Kan's words tear through the room, setting everyone on edge. "Yonju. Lock the door. This is decompression, and all rules apply to what is about to be discussed."

Tetsu's grip on his sides tightens, seemingly bracing for impact.

"The situation is this. Tetsutetsu has been officially diagnosed with Gender Dysphoria. Put simply, in this case, being treated like a boy is making Tetsutetsu depressed."

Fresh tears pour down Tetsu's face.

"I know this isn't going to be easy. Not for Tetsutetsu. Not for any of you. But UA has had transgender students in the past, and our guidelines are clear. Anyone with an official diagnosis is to be registered as their proper gender. In Tetsutetsu's case, that means as a girl. That means," Mr Kan looks to Tetsu and smiles encouragingly, "she will need to follow all guidelines as every other girl. She will also need to relocate to the girls' dorms."

I storm to my feet and move over to Tetsu. His eyes widen, his chin quivers. He looks like he wants the earth to swallow him whole.

Itsuka rushes ahead, putting herself between me and Tetsu, her eyes begging. "Rei. Look. I get it. But Tetsu would never hurt us. Any of us."

I jerk back. "What are you talking about?" I ask, confused. Tetsu and I meet each other's gaze. I have no idea what's going through his head, or really much of anything. But he's obviously hurting. "Look. I have exactly no clue about what you're going through. But I'll be damned if I let one of my friends suffer. Mr Kan was clear when we arrived. Girls don't belong on the boys' side. So, if this…if this is the real thing."

I phase through Itsuka and unghost right in front of Tetsu.

"Then I want you to look me in the eye and tell me this is who you really are."

Teary beady eyes peer up and meet my gaze without fear as they focus on my visible eye. "I don't blame you for doubtin'. But Yanagi. I've never lie about this." He balls his fists, crumpling his shirt further. "I'm sorry. If you can't accept me, I'll—"

I reach out. Tetsu tenses even more, fear taking over. I take his massive hand into mine, holding it and rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. Just as careful, his other hand is robbed of the clutched fabric.

And I wrap my arms around him.

Her.

Whatever. This is our Tetsu.

"You listen to me, tomboy."

Tetsu's arms wrap around my shoulders like a vice, her whole body wracked with sobs.

"You accept me as I am. I accept you as you are."

Her cheek, wet as it is, smushes against my head as the rivers of tears pour down the pair of us.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We gather the war council in my room. All of One-B's girls huddle around on my bed, forming a loose circle. Tetsu him…herself is mostly a jittery jumble of nerves, looking around like someone's going to whip out a guillotine any second.

"Alright, girls. We need to make this work." Itsuka starts the council meeting. "So what are we looking at?"

"First issue is bathroom usage," Setsuna says, scribbling something on a notepad. "Tetsu would need to use our facilities, but she's…"

Tetsu curls up into a ball, looking anything but ready to deal with any of this.

"Easy fix," Togeike says. "We get a sign for when Tetsu's inside. If someone is bathing and Tetsu isn't inside, we flip it around?"

I cock an eyebrow. "How about we deal with something a little more basic?" I ask. "Tetsu. Are you into girls, boys, both, or neither?"

"Ah, well…I'm…" Tetsu's tanned face goes white.

"Hey." Itsuka takes Tetsu's hand and offers a warm smile in return. "It's okay. I know you're new to this, but we talk about this stuff all the time. I'm bi, with a leaning to girls."

"Lesbian." Ibara jerks up. Gods, why is she being such a bitch? Tetsu didn't ask for this.

I roll my eyes—everyone knows which team I bat for.

The others all admit they're straight, surprising no one.

"I…" Tetsu stares, wide-eyed. Words form but seem to refuse to fall of his…her tongue.

"You haven't thought about it?" Itsuka asks. Tetsu shakes h...er head.

"It…always felt like…a longshot to even…" Tetsu looks around my room.

"To be allowed in the girls' world?" Itsuka helps her along. Tetsu can only nod. "Well. We can figure that out when it becomes important. But right now, we need to figure out how to co-exist. You're a girl, but if you get naked," Tetsu's face goes beet red, "we might have a problem."

Ibara nods fervently.

"Not at all," I say. "We get the sign like Togeike suggests. And as an added precaution, Tetsu just needs to stick with someone."

"Someone?" Ibara asks, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. We never go to the bathroom alone, right?" I motion to the war council. "So Tetsu needs to stick with at least one of us at all times. To make sure he," I cringe, giving Tetsu an apologetic look, "she has someone to vouch for her."

"I have enough trouble changing in front of you girls," Ibara says, crossing her arms. Obstinate as ever. Not that it's surprising.

"And I don't?" I glare at her. "I spent the first months waiting for the moment you collectively blinked before I could change. And bathing was a fucking nightmare."

Ibara looks away, unable to face anyone just now.

"Look. I'm not comfortable with Tetsu seeing me naked, because I'm not comfortable with any of you like that. But. The fact is we need to make this work. So what I suggest is that Tetsu sticks with one of us that are comfortable with the idea. And before Tetsu goes in, we go in to check it's safe."

"Agreed." Kinoko nods.

"Like anyone'd be okay with that," Tetsu mutters, hugging herself and staring at the wall.

"If that's how you feel," Ibara earns everyone's glare, warning her to mind her tongue just now, "why'd you say something?"

"I wasn't gonna." Tetsu looks downright miserable.

You know what. Fuck this shit. I am never gonna allow Tetsu to suffer the bullshit I went through. "What's done is done." I slink over to Tetsu and drape an arm around her. "I'll be there with you."

Ibara stares at me, face slack. Tetsu isn't doing much better.

"So if you see one of my charms outside the bathroom? It means Tetsu and I are inside. And I'll be the one to look in before we enter. So if you aren't comfortable around Tetsu, then you won't be comfortable around me either."

"Unn." Kinoko nods. "Same."

"Ditto." Itsuka wraps her arm around Tetsu and lays her head against his arm. Uh. Her arm. Fuck, this is going to take getting used to.

"And the changing room?" Ibara asks.

"Ibara, look," Togeike speaks up. "I know you aren't okay with this. And I respect that. But I listened to what the guys were saying about Tetsutetsu changing in the guys' lockers. Really, I doubt I'd be any different."

"What do you mean?" Ibara asks, looking to Tetsu. "What…how did you feel changing with them?" Ibara jerks back, as if asking herself the very same question.

Tetsu closes in on herself, so Itsuka and I sandwich her in a hug.

"The only thing they all agreed on was how uncomfortable Tetsu was, always rushing through it. Always the first in and first out." Togeike smiles just for Tetsu, trying to set her at ease. "And don't get me started on the over the top I'm-a-guy bravado. Most of the guys thought she was gay, but super closeted and up to her eyeballs in denial."

"Speaking as a gay ghost." I glare at Ibara, who shuts her eyes tight, knowing just where I'm going with that. Little point on harping on it, then. "So, Tetsu. What's the verdict with uniforms?"

Tetsu groans. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"Skirts suck," Togeike says.

Itsuka and I share a look, snickering. "True," we say in unison.

Tetsu perks up, looking from Itsuka to me and back again. Who knows how things will play out for her, but we've got her back.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Breakfast rolls around. We're all hungry from our usual morning run—especially since Mr Kan has me and Monoma doing triple what the others are supposed to, to keep up our long-distance ghost laps.

Tetsu takes his usual seat with Rin, Honenuki, and Kuroiro, the boys each going out of their way to crack jokes with the new girl on the block. I listen with half an ear, but they don't pull any 'how was bathing with the girls' stunts, so they're fine.

Emily, of course, stands on the table and helps herself to my breakfast. The mice are all enjoying theirs in their rodent condo, so there's nothing to worry about—as long as I pick them up before we head out.

Just as we dig in, someone knocks on the door. Mr Kan rushes over and welcomes Hound Dog—the pair of them come right for Tetsu.

"Tetsutetsu," Hound Dog greets amicably. "Sorry to bother you during breakfast. But I'm afraid the rules are clear. You won't be allowed in class unless you're wearing the proper uniform. That counts for gym class as well." He hands Tetsu some funky form—Hound Dog has a form for everything it seems. "Show that to the school store. They'll sort you out."

"Yeah." Tetsu takes the form, staring at it dubiously. "You sure I can't—"

"You're not the first girl to ask. You won't be the first I disappoint. Pink shoes for gym. Girl's uniform for class. That means skirt and girl's blazer. No exceptions."

"Yes, sir." Tetsu deflates. The boys she sits with all give her a mortified look.

"Man. You've got to be the bravest person alive." Honenuki shivers with disgust—no doubt thinking about having to wear a skirt himself.

"I wasn't done." Hound Dog glares, quieting Tetsu's table—and most of the room. "Recovery Girl made an appointment for you. You're expected in her office in twenty minutes. Bring your official diagnosis, and be prepared for uncomfortable questions."

"More therapy." Tetsu groans and buries her face in her hand. "Whatever. It can't be worse than what's-his-face."

I snort. Therapy is all shades of awkward and uncomfortable.

"My door is always open, if you need to talk."

"No offense, sir." Tetsu smiles. Not a boastful grin or a challenging smirk. It's…soft and warm—like there's light at the end of the tunnel, for once. "But I'm all talked out."

Hound Dog nods and looks over his shoulder at our table.

"You are aware," Hound Dog stares at us, but seems to be talking to Tetsu, "that UA's anti-discrimination policy means anyone that gives you grief will—"

"My classmates have every right to their reaction," Tetsu cuts him off. "And I'm not gonna hear a single word about you or anyone tellin' 'em how to feel about this. Damn the rules. They're the ones that have to live with it."

I steal a peek at Ibara, finding her picking at her food. She knows Tetsu's talking about her and her stubbornness.

"Look. I appreciate what you're tryin' to do, sir." Tetsu's tone softens, but the steel is still every bit as strong. "But my friends and I, we'll figure this out. Somehow."

"Very well." Hound Dog turns and walks towards the door, but stops halfway. He grumbles and growls. I dunno if he knows I can understand him, but he asks that he be kept informed of any trouble situations.

Emily yips, her twin tails held straight up as she assures him she will.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Yanagi!" Shinso makes his way over just as I'm about to enter our classroom. For some reason, Midoriya and Eraser are with him? I cock an eyebrow as I turn to them. "Hey. Got a question for you."

"Actually," Eraser says, hand on hip once again. But he looks towards the wall, well away from me for some reason. "It's about Eri."

"You need school arranged?" I ask. Eraser nods. "Kindergarten? Primary? Crèche while you work?"

"Ah." Eraser scratches his cheek. "She's six. So first grade."

Monoma's gaze lands on me. I look over my shoulder finding begging blue eyes, even as he smiles and waves. What's that about?

"I'll make arrangements." I nod and enter the classroom, ignoring whatever words at tossed my way as I come face to face with a supremely uncomfortable-looking Tetsu. She keeps tucking her skirt between her thighs and fidgeting in her seat. Sigh. I wasn't any different the first time I wore a skirt to class—fucking nightmare if ever there was one.

"Tell me these things aren't designed to be super uncomfortable," Tetsu all but begs.

Sigh. "Why do you think I prefer sweats and a hoodie?"

"Huh." Tetsu tilts her head to one side. "I thought that was about the sun and all that."

"It is." I nod and take my seat. "But it's also about people not staring at me. Just keep your knees together and you'll be fine."

Tetsu makes a face, even more uncomfortable than before. Ah, right. Small problem with that. "Just two years to go."

Setsuna turns fully to Tetsu, and I won't lie I'm more than curious about it myself.

"Recovery Girl walk talking about," Tetsu's cheeks redden, "the medical side of things. I can't get hormones until I'm sixteen. And no," her whole face looks like a ripe tomato, "next step until I'm eighteen."

"Ah." Setsuna looks to me, her eyes shining with concern, but also confusion.

"But insurance covers it?" I ask. Tetsu nods. "Then the only thing you need to worry about is getting a new wardrobe. And figuring out what you want to do with your hair."

"My hair?" Tetsu runs her fingers through her silver locks. She clearly never cared about looks before, given her hair is just…unkempt.

"Well. That and your style." Setsuna beams, already looking forward to helping her figure that out. "If you wanna go tomboy, there's still a lot to take into account. I mean. Do you go sporty? Bad girl? Rocker?"

Tetsu blinks. And blinks again. "Can't I just be?"

Setsuna and I share a look and giggle. "Guys get away with it," I say.

Setsuna snorts and shakes her head. "Guys get away with a lotta stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monoma jumps in. "Do you know how hard it is to keep up my good looks."

"My point exactly." Setsuna rolls her eyes. "Guys are judged on their confidence. Girls on our looks. I mean, look at Kinoko and Rei. Not to mention how much crap Itsuka gets for being such a tomboy."

"How so?" Monoma plops his chin on his hand, cocking an eyebrow.

"Whaddya mean, how so?" Tetsu turns completely around. "Everyone expects guys to be all macho and never show emotion and be skirt-chasers. And girls are supposed to be…well, like Ibara. Pretty and demure and untouched."

I nod, fully agreeing.

"Huh. Is that so?" Monoma looks away from us. He hides it well, but…well. He never fit the stereotype for guys, and that probably grates on him.

"Come on. You tellin' me you've never heard…" Tetsu trails off, brow furrowed. Setsuna and I share a look.

"What's his name?" Setsuna asks. I swat her. "What? You know you're just as curious."

Monoma sighs. "You picked a cute name yet?"

"Oi. I've got enough going on." Tetsu gets on his case, teasing a giggle from Setsuna.

"I kinda like Iromi," I say.

"What, like beautiful iron?" Tetsu asks.

"That's such a manga name." I give Tetsu a disgusted look. I take out a pen and one of my notebooks and scribble the kanji for 'colour' and 'kindness'…or well, that kanji for 'mi' can also be taken as fruit. "See. Iromi."

Tetsu sighs and shakes her head. "My therapist warned me that coming to terms with being trans was just the first step. But I'm startin' ta feel like Alice falling down the rabbit hole."

"Just wait until people start correcting your every word." I roll my eyes. "Notice how girls almost always 'speak correctly'?" I even do the air quotes. It always annoyed the fuck out of me how everyone and their fucking dog policed how my every spoken and written word. "Young ladies shouldn't use such coarse language. How ever will you find yourself a husband sounding like a drunken dockworker?"

Setsuna doubles over, her whole face turning red from laughing so hard.

"So that's why." Monoma gives me a pensive look. I can't be bothered to figure out what he thinks he realised.

Mr Kan walks in, so we all get with the programme and sit properly. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr Kan!"

**_8-8_**

* * *

Tetsu, Itsuka, and I wait outside the locker room, waiting for Ibara to get changed. It takes a minute, before there's a knock on the door. So I phase through it and find everyone still very much getting changed. But Ibara's already in her hero costume.

"You girls are okay with Tetsu coming in?" I ask, my charms and I keeping an eye on everyone to see if anyone has any reservations.

Most of them just wave me off. They walked in on us in the bath this morning, so we've gotten the freak-outs out of their system. I open the door, and Itsuka walks in, physically dragging Tetsu in with her.

"Suck it up, little lady," Togeike teases, tossing her uniform shirt at Tetsu and getting her right in the face. "This is where all the big girls get changed." Tetsu peels off the shirt, giving Togeike a confused look as she stands there with her hands on her hips and showing off her bra like it's the most natural thing in the world. "Don't give me that look. If Yanagi was in any way worried about you, she'd be the first to break your face."

All the girls giggle, unable to refute it—even Ibara doesn't argue.

I fish out my cat suit and my gear, idly wondering what insanity we'll be put through this time. It's a USJ day, so Thirteen is probably going to put us through some kind of rescue training again. Maybe it's another joined training? Who knows.

"When are you going to get your hero costume?" Setsuna asks, nudging Togeike.

"Huh. Oh, I…still need to figure that out. But I don't know what I'll need."

"Then you and Tetsu need to get to the Development Studio," Itsuka gets on their case. "Especially you, Tetsu. The second you start filling out, all that side-boob you're showing will be inappropriate."

"Kendooooo!" Tetsu crosses her arms to cover her chest, her face on fire from blushing so hard—even with her blazer on, she clearly feels embarrassed about the thought.

I snort—I warned her, I really did.

"You know I'm right."

The whole time, while we're getting changed, Ibara keeps a subtle eye on Tetsu—as if studying her every move. Just like this morning, Tetsu is so focused on doing her thing that she doesn't much care for anyone around her.

As Tetsu dons her hero costume, she idly pokes her mostly exposed pecs and sighs explosively. "This is what I get." Itsuka's the one to ask what she means, but everyone not so subtly listens in. "I didn't know what kind of costume I wanted. So I just sent in my measurements and said 'something manly'."

Sigh. Overcorrecting to fit in. Never faced that before.

"Well. Now you know what won't work. So why not compare notes to see which one you might like more?"

The door swings open and One-A's girls storm in. Only to freeze in their tracks as Tetsu stands there, poking his pecs with a deer caught in headlights look on her face. Sigh. Leave it to Eraser to not bother update them.

I rush over, cat suit half on and zipper still down, putting myself between Tetsu and the others. "Not a word, you hear me!"

One-A's girls exchange looks ranging from freaked out to utterly gobsmacked.

"Oi." Tetsu carefully zips me up and gets right back to mutely bitching about her costume. "You hate it when people stare."

"And you don't?" I look over my shoulder, but Tetsu seems pretty busy closing in on herself. "Look. I'll make it real simple. Tetsu's supposed to be in here. If you have a problem changing in front of her, you can wait outside until we leave."

"It's alright." Tetsu grabs her hero case and stows it in her locker, carefully closing it. "I'm already ready."

"And I'm not." I grab her shoulder, stopping her from leaving. "One-B sticks together, no matter what. So we're leaving together."

"Unn." Kinoko says, still fiddling with her dress's belt. She plops onto the bench to work her poofy socks. I never did understand her hero outfit. A 'sexy mushroom dress' clashes with her introversion—probably another designer taking too many liberties with a girl's costume.

"I'll say." Yui wraps her skirt-belt around her waist. "Hey, Pony. When'd you get new shoes?"

"Huh?" Pony looks up from fiddling with her boots. She clearly couldn't' be bothered whether Tetsu's getting an eyeful—which she isn't, but still. Pony just keeps fiddling with her boots, her short dress riding up as she does. "Oh these? My last pair was too…uh…weak? They almost fell apart after sparring with Iromi."

"Keh. To be fair, you did put some kick into it." Tetsu smiles, shaking her head. I dunno what it is, but I haven't seen her usual gloating or cocky smiles. Today seems almost entirely nervous and warm-fuzzy ones. "Hey, wait a minute. I never agreed to that name!"

Figuring the situation is defused, I get back to putting on my kimono.

"Hey, Rei? You mind holding my scuba gear?" Itsuka asks.

"Have I ever told you no?"

"Hey. If they're okay with it." Pinky walks right over and starts taking off her shirt. Hagakure is right behind her—she literally can't be 'peeped on' so, that must make it easier for her.

"Iromi?" Earjack asks, tilting her head to one side. She must have zoned out or something.

"Reiko came up with it during homeroom." Setsuna flashes her cocky grin. "Much cuter, don't you think?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

We exit the locker room, leaving One-A to get ready on their own time. And we walk right into One-A's boys, who're mostly focused on Midoriya and Shinso, for some reason.

Emily scampers over, finding the little bluette with them, shyly clinging to Midoriya's leg. She's wearing a simple red dress with poofy furred boots. But her gaze is pretty much the same as last time—hollow, distant. Still, she seems comfortable with Midoriya.

I walk right over and her eyes light up with recognition. She skitters over and hugs my leg, looking up at me and meets my gaze. "Hi, big sis."

"Hey, kiddo. Whose ass am I kicking?" Eri shakes her head and lets loose a content little sigh, like she feels safe with me. "They're behaving?" She nods. "Alright then. You let me know the second one of them sets a toe out of line, okay?" She nods again, burying her face in my thigh.

"Yo, bro!" their redhead starts up, rushing Tetsu. "How you been, man? Ain't seen ya round these days."

Tetsu closes in on herself, looking trapped, but she does some weird handshake thing with red all the same. "Yeah, sorry. Had. A lot going on, you know."

"I'll bet. Hey, where're the guys?"

"Probably still getting changed." Tetsu hugs herself, clearly growing more and more uncomfortable. She looks to me, begging wordlessly for backup. "

"Tetsu." I scoop Eri up, letting her hide her face in the nape of my neck. "Do you want me to tell them? They're going to hear it regardless."

"So the steel girl finally figured it out. Che." Bakugo glares at Tetsu, shaking his head. I blink. Bakugo figured it out? Before I did? The fuck have I been missing?

"Come on, man. Not cool," red complains. "Seriously though, bro. You…you came out about it?"

"I uh." Tetsu turns redder than red's hair. "Kinda blurted it out…during decompression."

The others get curious, so I figure I better help them along. "Tetsu's been officially registered as a girl. And that means One-B will kick anyone's ass that gives her trouble about it."

"Is there a problem, VP?" Monoma makes his way over to us, putting himself between Tetsu and One-A's boys.

"I certainly hope not." Shishida thumbs his glasses and glares at our peers. "It would most certainly be un-heroic if anyone were to trouble our classmate for something she cannot help."

Honenuki, Kuroiro, Rin, all our boys slowly filter over, showing One-A that we're in this together.

"Che. I don't care who it is. Bro's not fighting anybody without me for backup." Red holds out his balled fist, clearly showing Tetsu he has her back. And it would seem Tetsu told him about it beforehand. Huh. Interesting.

"Everybody settle down! No one is fighting anyone." Midoriya loses his cool. "Look. I don't understand what's going on. But I know this. We've already got the league of villains out to get us. If we start infighting, then we're as good as dead. Whatever you think this is. Get over it. We've got bigger things to worry about."

"Che." Bakugo crosses his arms, looking about as petulant as I've come to expect. "Deku's right. If you wimps are done pussyfooting, we've got to get a hell of a lot stronger."

Okay. Did I wake up in an alternate universe this morning? Since when does Bakugo admit anyone but him is right?

"Agreed." Icy-hot walks up to Midoriya and claps his hand on the boy's shoulder. "So let's get to it."

"Yeah!" Midoriya gives icy-hot a beaming smile and a nod.

Huh. So I have been missing a metric fuckton of signs. Noted.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Alright. Gather round, everyone." Thirteen motions for us to hurry over to them. We form a circle in the middle of the central area, where we always meet up. Unfortunately, it's mostly natural daylight in here, with the ginormous windows on the east and west sides. Not that the painfully bright LEDs on the ceiling help, but it's just not as much of a threat, really. "Today's lesson is on water rescue." I roll my eye. "Specifically. It's two-on-two. One team will play the heroes. The other will decide which of the pair plays the villain, and which the hostage. Bear in mind, if the heroes aren't careful, the hostage can easily get hurt. That's why it has to be two of you."

Mr Kan and Eraser do the rounds, holding up the notorious boxes with numbers.

"At the beginning of each round, the heroes will be stationed on the shore, and the villain and hostage will make their way to the boat. Once they get aboard, the heroes will need to make their way over. How they do that, is entirely up to them. You'll then have five minutes to rescue the hostage and capture the villain. You need to do both, or the villains win."

Mr Kan comes to me, so I reach in and pluck out number eleven. That teams me up with One-A's red. I roll my eyes and head over to him.

"Hey, Yanagi. Guess it's you and me, huh." Red squats down, offering his hand for Emily to get a sniff of him. "Hi there. Aren't you a little cutie."

Emily takes a quick sniff, and hightails it over to me, jumping up into my arms, and vaulting up onto my shoulder. Even with Delise covering my head, red doesn't seem put out by the whole thing, for some odd reason. Whatever.

Red clears his throat. "Uh. So yeah. Tetsu says you're pretty much the class brain. So how d'you wanna handle this?"

"It depends on what role we get," Delise says for me.

Red shivers, for some reason. "Your voice sounds uber creepy like that."

Corinne, minimized on my earring, glares at red.

"Did your earring just move?"

I roll my eyes, but figure Mr Kan is going to be listening in to make sure I do this properly. "My charms can act on their own, but take orders from me. I also have a dozen kangaroo mice." Holding up my arm, my gorgeous little rodents puff up and phase out onto my arm and sniff red to get his scent. Corinne and Marin puff up as well, each sniff to memories red. "My last charm is my mask. She can come off and act on her own as well. But that leaves me vulnerable. So don't count on that happening."

A long, long whistle. "Sounds like you'd make a hell of a search and rescue hero."

"I'm gunning for infiltration, rescue, and hostage situations, like Uncle Shinya."

"Edgeshot, huh. Yeah, that makes sense. Well. I'm more—"

"I know your skillset," I cut him off.

"Huh. Oh, right. Sorry. We haven't been formally introduced. Name's Eijiro Kirishima. Hero name: Red Riot!"

I turn fully to him as my mice and charms minimize and get back to their perches. Delise's gaze doesn't waver from him, but he just stands there with a cocky grin and chest puffed out. Not in the least worried, not in the least threatened. Not in the least put out knowing I'm a ghost.

"Princess Yurei." I hold up my hand, just like Tetsu usually would. Without missing a beat, red claps his hand into mine like he's grabbing my gloved thumb, his grip strong and eyes warm. "Just call me Yanagi."

"You got it, Yanagi." His megawatt smile somehow sets me at ease. Like he's a big old ball of fluff who wouldn't harm a fly.

So that's why Tetsu opened up to him so easily. Noted.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Explosions go off. The poor boat is sunk at least twice. Sigh. Stupid rescue classes are more like tests in how far we can push the envelope before someone dies by accident. Whatever.

"Alright. Next teams. Team Eleven, you'll be the heroes. Team Two, you'll be the…"

"Boss!" Nami comes running with my phone in hand. Corinne connects to my phone.

"Talk to me."

**"Reiko, I'm—"**

Jun's voice, cut off by a choking sound.

**"I assume I have your attention?"** I know this voice. It's that piece of shit head of Ghost Busters.

"Undivided." But you won't enjoy that fact, you piece of shit. Nami hands me my phone and I start up the 'friend finder' app and click on Jun's name. Searching…

**"Good. Then we're going to play a game. You have one hour to find us. And don't worry. By the time you even arrive, I'll have ditched her phone."**

Contact found.

The map loads. They're in UA Academy. In Class C's dorm.

**"Come alone, if you want to see her alive." **

Tuut tuut tuut.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 32_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, we have slowed the pace. But we left a loose end. So what say we deal with that, hmm?_**


	33. Shoot to kill

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

**_Chapter 33—Shoot to kill_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

"MR KAN!" I turn, unlock my phone, and dial Uncle Shinya as I run over to a shady spot near the girls lockers and set it to speakerphone. Mr Kan, Thirteen, and Eraser are hot on my heels, as is Nami.

**"Edgeshot's off—"**

"Put Uncle Shinya on. Now!"

**"Reiko?"**

"Emergency conference call. Present are Pro Heroes Thirteen, Eraserhead, Vlad King, and Edgeshot. Hostage situation has gone critical. Perp count unknown. Known target is escaped head of Ghost Busters. Last known location: UA premises, Class One-C dorm. She has one confirmed hostage, Jun Kajiyama. Current known information about target: unspecified ghost-like quirk with plausible telekinesis, broken legs, likely necrotic, she is presumed armed and extremely dangerous. Known weapon, walking cane. Weapons skills unknown. She expects me to track her down solo.

"Deadline set in fifty-eight minutes. If any of your moves are detected, she kills hostage. I move in ten minutes to make it look like I'm stalling to sneak out. I leave through girls' bathroom of USJ with one Namiko Minase for backup. I'm on point since target wants me. My phone will be on and active. I am fully armed and combat ready. If you have something to add, make it brief."

**"I'm taking full control of the situation."** Uncle Shinya's tone is as steel; harder than even mine. **"Princess Yurei has permission to engage. Lethal force is permitted. I'll need UA's surveillance team prepped stat. My team will be there in ten minutes. Keep this line open. Clear?"**

"Crystal."

"I'll inform Principle Nezu." Thirteen nods to me, and fishes out their phone.

"Edgeshot, Yanagi. You have UA at your back." Eraserhead nods to me and heads out to keep the others under wraps.

"Yanagi." Mr Kan's hands clap my shoulders, holding me in place. His eyes shine with concern, but there's resolve there as well, knowing that this is happening whether he likes it or not. "With wounds like those, the villain will be near death. That makes her more dangerous than you can imagine."

"Have you met my mother?" I turn to the bathroom with Nami and Emily hot on my heels.

"She chose you." Desperation creeps into Mr Kan's voice. As if he knows I plan on taking her out myself. "She wants you to be her executioner. That means she's apt to monologue. Use that to your advantage, if you can."

I walk off without a word.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Standing in the bathroom, I glare at the mirror through Delise's eyes. I have less than three minutes, but that's still time I need to utilise. Nami's already checked her gauntlets and pistols, so she's ready to engage. But engage what?

What do I know about this woman?

Ghost-like quirk. Enough mastery to ghost swiftly. Got into UA even with all the new security measures. That means either they never considered GLQs, which I doubt, or there's a backdoor they never considered, which is even more troubling.

It's noon. That means I have every advantage, with my cat suit mitigating the worst effects. But I know next to nothing about this villain—don't even know her name. She showed nothing other than ghosting during the brief exchange. She got into One-C's dorm—that means the class was there, and she would have faced Shoda. He's not the best, but he's no pushover. Thus far, she's used pawns to make her move—it might be a safe bet that she's more for possession and using others to do her bidding.

She can…

Wait a minute. How'd she know to target Jun specifically? The plant. That's how. Someone is on the inside and likely tipped their contact off. I'm betting on the league. So this woman contacted the league and they'll use this as another hit to hero society, and UA especially—all without expending resources.

Hmm. But what's this one's angle? They know death is coming. Is this one final hurrah? Are they trying to cheat death? No. Mom was one of the stronger GLQ users, and even she lost her grip the second her brain stopped functioning.

Think, Reiko. She's a self-hating ghost. Wants to p…

Wants to portray all of us in a negative light. That's why she wants me. To taint me and my image. To show the world that even 'the ghost hero' is just another ghost.

"Uncle Shinya?"

**"Reiko."**

"She's counting on us trying to sweep this under the rug. The league has a plant in UA. They want us to make a misstep, and may use our own surveillance for evidence gathering. How can we take that away?"

**"You let me worry about that."**

"You miss the signs. She will possess anyone she encounters. That means I'm facing UA students and possibly staff."

**"Just students."** Sigh. That isn't an improvement, but at least I know he's got eyes everywhere now. **"Poltergeist user. Left eye is identical to yours." **Fuck! That means she can track all my people in UA. I have Corrine puff up and start texting Kaede, Ai, Yukie, and Mei to be on their guard.** "Hovers, so telekinesis is confirmed. There's a plastics fire on the north side. The smoke covered her entrance. No anti-GLQ measures in system, or were disabled. Unconfirmed which. Kenta play that back."**

"She started in One-C." I help him out. "Only one combatant present. Nirengeki Shoda. It's where they went after, and what her endgame is that we need to worry about. She can track anyone I mark. Warning them to lay low."

**"No eyes inside the dorm."** Uncle breathes a sigh, part relieved, part annoyed. **"You know Jun's scent, but you need to pick up the target's."**

"I'm aware. Will incapacitate them as swiftly as I can. Where's my first clue?"

**"Working on it. T minus ten seconds."**

"Deep breath." My chest expands, sucking in as much air as I can—Nami, thankfully, follows suit. My obi flares out, one strand grabs Nami, and I ghost us.

Phasing through the wall, I rush us. Out of the USJ, up the kilometre and a half route to the main campus. The outer wall comes into view, as does the inky plumes of smoke on the northern side. She could want me to follow her exact lead, make it look like I'm the one doing this. So no. I head south and stop right at the main gate, where I unghost and my obi ties around me once again. Nami and I walk right in, like it's just another day, letting the security system pick us up.

**"You think they mean to frame you."**

"It's a possibility we can't rule out. You got anything for me?"

**"Maybe. Target's name is Hitoshi Kaminara."**

"Come again."

**"You heard me. IR scanners show male blood flow. Curiously, no blood flowing to legs. They're currently in training ground alpha. No class is in session."**

**"Shinya." **Principle Nezu's involved. Good. Nothing escapes his notice when he's motivated.** "Please inform Ms Yanagi that we have three teachers prepped and ready to spring into action. But for now, she may wish to play along with the game."**

"Understood." My obi flares out again, and I ghost Nami and myself. I rush us up the way, round to the dorms, and into One-C's dorm, in the common room. All of them stand facing the front door, facing us as we enter. Their eyes, all of their eyes, are red with white Xs.

I unghost us and aim…

All of the fall over, sporting a tranq dart in the neck. Eyebrow cocks as I turn to Nami. A proud smirk and red eyes are all that greet me.

My mice puff up and scout about, looking for Jun's phone. I send one right up into her room, knowing that's the most likely place to find it. There are scents everywhere though. Most from the group here, which makes sense. But there are at least four unidentified scents. Can't tell much about them, other than that they're unfamiliar.

"One-C. All students were possessed. Incapacitated with one tranq dart each."

**"And they went down?"** Uncle asks.

"Aye. Picking up scents everywhere. Target wasn't alone. Picking up at least three unidentified scents."

Jun's room. My mouse enters, finding everything turned upside down. Literally. It's as if gravity was inverted. Her bed and desk are on the ceiling, staring down at my tiny accomplice. She doesn't much care, ghosting and floating up at her bed, where Jun keeps her phone. When she's close enough, the phone comes into view. It smells only of Jun. No one else. I order all my mice up there, and the start sniffing around for any clues. Anything that would give us a sign.

In drawers, under the sheets. Everywhere.

Nami flips Shoda over and forces his eyelids apart.

"Possession was interrupted."

Jun's phone rings and suddenly everything in her room drops—three of my mice grab Jun's phone and ghost it, dropping with it to the ground floor. "Jun's phone is ringing." The second they're through the ceiling, I telekinetically grab them and bring them to me, answering the call and setting it to speakerphone.

"You wanted me. Right?" I have Delise say.

**"I told you to come alone."**

"I am alone. I smell your thralls. They covered your tracks in Jun's bedroom, but not in the common room."

**"Hmm."** The voice. Soprano, light, airy, no sense of menace at all. It's entirely female, near as I can tell. I don't know what to make of it.

Under Jun's bed. An envelope. Smells of one of the targets. My remaining mice work together to dislodge it and phase through the floor, bringing it to me. Once nearby, I hover the letter over and let them sniff around down here for more clues. But it's more of the same. The unfamiliar scents all lead in circles, like…

Like these scents are left here on purpose. Interesting.

The envelope tears open and a single letter pops out. Bold letters, all cut out from magazines, spell out the message: _Behold, I am coming quickly, and My reward is with Me, to give to each one according to what he has done. _

No idea what that even means.

**"Tick, tick, tick."** The voice taunts, and the line goes dead.

I open a web browser and quickly type in every word. The first hit I get is a Christian bible verse? I read it a few times, but find no clues at all. I know they're in Ground Alpha, but I also know I can't show my hand—that's exactly what this arrogant fuck is trying to prove. Solving this too quickly will get Jun killed.

Curious, I click the 'show context' button. And it loads.

_Behold, I am coming quickly, and My reward is with Me, to give to each one according to what he has done. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End. Blessed are those who wash their robes, so that they may have the right to the tree of life and may enter the city by its gates. _

"That arrogant fuck." I walk over to the girls' bathroom, finding another envelope taped to the inside of the door. Tearing it open, I find the same lines I just found, and a small bar of soap. "Whoever the fuck it is, they have a god complex."

**"Explain."**

Jun's phone rings again. I put it on speakerphone.

**"Very cleaver. Let's see if you'll find your next clue as quickly. Less than thirty minutes to go. I'll be watching." **And they hang up.

He possessed the dorm. Not just Shoda and the others, but the entire fucking building. I hurry out into the common room and hover all the strewn bodies up, wrapping my obi's strands around all of them best I can and phase us out of the dorm, into the front yard. Corrine and Marin spy a thousand eyes behind me, all watching me. From the windowpanes to the doors to the walls to the blades of grass. All red sclera with white Xs for pupils.

I don't trust this, so I take them to the main building entrance and lay them out.

As I lay them down, Marin looks up. It's sunny out. Not a cloud to be seen.

"Target possessed the fucking dorm. Keep any and all heroes at bay until hostage is secured."

**"Agreed. Target is on the move. Heading to Ground Beta." **

Ground Omega. Of course.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Training Ground Omega. A fence encircles the woodlands, with a single gate bearing a gold-looking omega symbol about the gate I approach. Unsurprisingly, the wrought iron gate opens on its own as I approach, both 'doors' bearing the same eyes and a mouth.

"Welcome, Princess Yurei." The same voice oozes out of Cheshire-like grins. Until I throw the soap from that stupid 'clue' at it. The mouth I aimed at moves out of the way, but the grin doesn't fade.

My eyes turn misty as I look around. There's nothing around. Unsurprising, given I haven't marked Jun. Corinne unlocks my phone and checks my messages. Mei's in the lab again. Ai's getting ready for some beauty contest? Whatever, she's alive and not currently a hostage. Yukie's in YCT with Haimawari, getting our guard geared up? I'll deal with that later. Kaede is cooking up a storm and warns me not to overdo it again.

**"Target is entering the tower. He'll use the surveillance system to track your movements."**

"Jun?"

**"Bagged. Plausible bait and switch, but no sign where…Nezu. Send a team into Ground Alpha." **That's unlikely, but better to cover all bases.

**"Already en route." **Nezu always was a little too keen for my liking. Still, he makes for a hell of an ally. "**Sekijiro and Inui will find her if she's there."** I breathe easier, knowing Mr Kan is on the case.

"ETA?"

**"Less than a minute." **That means Eraser is going to be my backup, likely with Snipe, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss.

I run ahead into the wilderness. Sure, the 'main target' is in the tower, but I don't buy it. That ass knows they're in UA territory. So there's no way a school filled with Pro Heroes and heroes-in-training are going to sit this out.

Think, Reiko. Where would you want to be? You have eyes on the surveillance. You can see the entirety of your surroundings, but you don't trust the situation and you want a grand final showdown. Add in a god complex and…

Those rocky hills? No. Not enough…trees. Tree of life. We're looking for possessed trees, or at least a tree unlike any other in here.

My obi grabs Nami and I ghost us, taking us to the top of the nearest tree for a better vantage point.

**"You think that's a decoy."** Uncle Shinya can obviously see me. That means the assholes can see me.

"The clue mentioned a city and the tree of life. They'll be here first. Probably possess some trees for some epic battle. And then, if I win. I get to 'enter the city'." Unless it's a thinly veiled 'I'll send you to hell' threat.

"Ms Yanagi." Nezu sounds…worried. And that's the last thing I need just now. "Sekijiro found the hidden stash in Ground Alpha. Books and every known academic paper on ghost-like quirks. Nothing more." Of course he did. If I survive, he rewards me with his magnum opus. Arrogant pissant.

**"Momoko, Shosai. We're moving in. Reiko. We'll take out the man in the tower. If you're right—"**

"He possessed Jun and will pit me against her." Bringing each what they're owed.

**"Yeah."** Uncle Shinya isn't any happier about it than I am.

**"Our team will move in once the target is neutralized."**

A low rumbling fills the air, like groaning from a tree freshly felled. In the distance, must be a few hundred metres from me, four treetops shake. Uh huh.

"I need eyes on Ai, Yukie, Mei, and—"

**"Each is where they're expected, Ms Yanagi. We would have informed you otherwise."** Nezu sets me at ease. And really, I should have known. But still, once the fighting starts, I don't want any surprises. **"All you need to do is stall. We'll handle the rest."**

Oh, sure. All I need to do is not kill my girlfriend, not die, and not kill plausible innocent bystanders in the process. This'll be simple. "There's a chance Kaminara isn't behind this. The voice, it's entirely female."

**"We'll deal with that later. For now, focus."** Well, Uncle Shinya has dealt with this much longer than I. So fine. **"Target neutralized. Was possessed."** I roll my eyes. Well. No time like the present.

The possessed trees aren't coming my way. So the ignorant little shit wants me to come to them. Jun's phone rings. It's the same number, again.

**"So you figured it out."**

"Possessed gates. Possessed four hostages. Possessed dorm. Possessed phones. Possessed an entire class. Now trees as well. How long can you keep this up, hmm?" Come on, woman. Give me something to work with. You know you want to die in battle, show me how to make it happen.

**"Long enough for one final game. I call it ghost tag. The rules are simple. All you have to do is possess the tree and the occupant is forced out. Be warned, if I died before your precious Jun is saved, she won't know how to get out."**

The call ends, but the trees still aren't coming for me. Moving must take a lot of energy, but there's a chance possessing a tree would allow for using its nutrients to sustain the possessor. Will have to look into that.

. Obi wraps around Nami, and I ease her down to the forest floor, before dashing ahead. This is going to be a nightmare.

An oversized trunk comes hurtling down. I jump back, out of range, and it crashes into the dirt I vacated sending a spray of dirt and splinters in every direction. I ghost, letting the shrapnel phase through me as I put some distance between me and death's angel. Hmm. Possessed, in the traditional sense. No doubt meant to fuck me up if I try to phase through it.

How in the flying fuck do I handle this? Will I injure the hostages if I destroy the trees? That shouldn't be the case, but it's not like I've ever risked my charms or faced another GLQ user. I don't know enough about—

I just back to avoid another club crashing down.

The tree. It's uprooted, with a separate trunk for each limb. There's a face about three quarters up, similar to the frown from my partial possessions. Thick branches form the hands and fingers. She literally altered the entire fucking tree. And none of this is making her comatose? What the actual fuck!

I doubt I can manage with a single tree, let alone the extreme changes. Worse yet, I'd need to take off my mask, and that's putting me at risk just the…

That bitch. She knows. She wants me to put myself in all the worse positions, knowing my weaknesses.

Hmm. What if I ghost my obi and tug the possessor out that way? Or are these actually just partial possessions? Fuck. Only one way to find out.

I rush the nearest possessed tree. Obi flares out and the tips ghost, wrap around the legs and tug. A single ghosted leg pops out. With a yank, my obi comes back to me, but the leg slips out. Hmm. Okay, maybe try the waist?

The earth quakes to the rhythm of groaning as three other trees rush my way—obviously, I wasn't expected to do anything that the ass-backwards cunt didn't tell me to.

"I might have a solution." I rush away from the tree, trying to buy myself some time. She'll take this new approach into account, so she'll keep the hostages higher up, to increase the risks. Fuck. "But it's risky."

Groaning. Two of the trees swing at me. It's unlikely she'd take risks, so she'll have them pull back from the attacking arms.

I jump over the attack and run up one of the limbs. Unsheathe my sword and tear through the trunk, cutting the arm and both legs off in one go. The body drops, but the occupant flings themself out and hightails it outta here. No visible injury, near as I can tell.

"Need to lure as many of them I can into as confined a space I can," I jump over a sweeping attack, "tug them out at the same time, and tranquilize them. I'll get one shot and it needs to be perfect. The problem is that my only guaranteed target is the face."

**"How far up?"**

Sigh. "Fifty metres? Seventy-five?" Three of the trees rush me again, with more rumbling and groaning in the distance hinting contestant number four is inbound. Hmm. They aren't the fastest, but getting something that big to move as fast as something as small as me would take more energy than she has to offer.

**"Odds of wearing target down?"**

"Dunno. It's possible the hostages are the ones using their quirk, which puts them at risk."

**"Moving in. Do not push too far. That's an order."**

Sure. Like that's an option. Three out of four should be good enough. I go full ghost and hover up to one of them, around mid-trunk. The arms all flail at me, trying to swat me life a bug. I dash up over and under and avoid them as my obi unfurls and readies for my shot.

Tree-sized limbs crash into trees on all sides, felling everything they touch. Please don't let this kill anyone.

My obi flares out, fully ghosted, and wraps around all three faces at once, pulling them out slow but steady. Three humanoid faces pull out, swathed in black. They jerk and yank back, trying to get away. My obi-strands wrap tighter and I used the extra length on the far end to wrap around their shoulders for more purchase.

Inch by inch, I pull them out more and more. They're still covered by the shrubbery-hair, so I shimmy the cloth lower to see their faces.

Man.

Man.

Jun! I rush over to her, trying to pull the other two out quicker. My hand grazes Jun's cheek and I—

One of the obi-strands goes slack. Marin stares, slack-jawed, as the top half of the man in my grip plummets, merlot staining the tree where he exited.

I life-mark Jun and release both of them, rushing to the man to save him—if that's even possible at this point. Both arms, or the remaining stumps, flail wildly. He looks to be bisected at the waist. Obi strands wrap around him and I get the both of us the hells out of there, taking him some hundred metres further up.

As I unghost, I hide us behind a trunk and unwrap the man. His beady eyes are slow to focus on me as his face wrinkles into a pained smile. The kanji for 'turtle' is tattooed above his left eyebrow.

"It's…alright…all mon…sters…" He coughs, his blood spraying me like a fine mist. Shivering starts up, like a rattle in his very bones.

"You're her son." I don't know why I say it. It's plain as day. His life was no different from mine. Delise phases off my head so I can look him in the eyes. "You were never a monster."

His head lolls to one side. His breathing shallows.

"She failed you."

He stills.

"She's the monster. And I'm going to stop her, so no one else suffers like we suffered."

A final sigh. Life fades from his eyes. Blood, still warm, flows down and pools around him, soaking the ground. My hand reaches out; gloved fingers gently nudge his eyelids down. His peaceful visage burns into my retina as my hand pulls back—his smile as he welcomes death.

"Rest." Tears sting, but refuse to fall.

My eyes go misty as I peer up to find Jun rushing my way. Her ghosted body is stretched and contorted to fill the tree she possessed. Her eyes stare unblinking, red sclera and white Xs filled with perpetual madness.

I don't need to save everyone. Just one. Let me save at least someone.

Espresso can hovers up from my pouch, clicks open, and its contents spill down my throat one gulp at a time. A second can follows.

**"Reiko."** Edgeshot's voice trembles.

My third and final espresso can clicks.

**"Reiko. Please."**

As I gulp this one down, two of the trees bear down on me; no doubt the target and her other son. The first wave of the sugar and caffeine hits my bloodstream.

My eyes go misty, checking the Jun is the one furthest from me. The bitch knows she's about to die, and still she attacks. It doesn't matter.

My left eye opens.

**"DAMN IT, YUREI!"**

Four limbs come crashing down at me.

"**LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"**

"I love you, Uncle Shinya." Corinne ends the call as Emily wraps her tails around my neck and floods me with her stored energy. Left index finger swipes along sword's blade. Each link blinks, their eyes red with white sclera.

I ghost just as a red string phases through me, and I fly—drop right down just as the branches come crashing down. Damn it, Eraser!

Blood oozes all around me and coagulates into a barrier, cracking under the force of the attack, but holding well enough to keep me alive. My sword blinds, trying to see what's going on in the darkness. Marin and Corinne turn this way and that, complaining about this stupid stunt. Delise, on the other hand, reminds me we have a job to do.

My hair flares up…and not a fucking thing happens. Sigh. My world quakes something fierce as the oversized fucking toddlers bash down on the barrier, hoping to squish me. The others are, no doubt, trying to stop the target. They can't.

Eraser can't see her, only the tree she possesses. Then could, technically, try to destroy the tree and force her out that way, but they don't know which is which, and they're not likely to risk it.

Besides. Like it or don't. Eraser can't keep me erased for long, and I'll be damned if I let Jun or the other hostage die.

My hair flares up once again, and nothing happens. The barrier flakes at the epicentre of the flailing flurry, filling my little cove with powdered blood.

I jerk back as sunlight bears down on me, burning my scalp as the room is filled with snaps and groans. She's going to put everything into this attack. I'm the one she wants dead, after all.

My hair flares up, finally obeying me. I spin around, lashing my sword at the ground and tearing under the barrier. With all my might, I fling the entire thing upwards at the oncoming assholes, ghost, and dash forward out of the fray. From the combined attack, the barrier explodes into shrapnel and powder, blinding the target.

Hand reaches out and I touch the possessed limb, focusing Haunting Contagion into it. The tree shivers, ejects the disoriented possessor, and slams the other tree to spread my virus, ejecting that one just the same. The woman. Legs black and shrivelled. Unwilling to let anyone fuck this up again, I fling my sword right at the hostage, wrapping around him and pinning him to the tree—she knows to ghost if he tries to get away.

The target falters, dropping out of the sky. Good, that's the fucking one to erase.

I run, trip and fall. Fuck, possessing those things is too much. I end Haunting Contagion and stumble to my feet. Emily is doing all she can to refill me with her stored energy and easy the nausea, but this just needs to get done.

The last tree, Jun's tree, it's flailing around. Graceless as a drunken hippo. Jun doesn't know how to eject. I ghost, fly up to her face and slap the bark, possessing the tree and ejecting her.

Darkness encroaches. Bile bubbles up. Jun. She isn't used to ghosting, let alone aerial manoeuvres. I grab her and hold her close, looking around for backup. Those assholes are busy dealing with the target.

None of my charms would have the oomph to break her fall. Sigh. Always trapped between the devil and the deep blue sea.

Tunnel vision, darkness tries to claim me. Can't keep us both ghosted, we're too high up to survive the landing. No time. Kimono phases off me, obi ties to edges and makes a net around us.

I unghost us. We fall. Too fast. Kimono's not a parachute. Fuck.

Emily, my mice, Corinne, Marin, Delise. They all puff up and crowd Jun. _Stay_.

Corinne partially ghosts my obi, letting me phase through. I turn. Can't see. Eyes go misty. Jun's face, panic-stricken.

I mouth, _Take care of Taeko_.

The last energy I have, I shove it into pushing my kimono upwards.

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 33_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

_**A/N: **_


	34. Limbo

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 34—Limbo**_

_**8-8**_

* * *

Nothing.

No pain.

No burns.

I feel nothing.

It's like I'm sleeping, but I'm not.

Emily licks her fur, mutely bitching about something or other. My mice squeal and carry on, tossing their seeds every which way. Emily looks up, her eyes blink as she takes me in, or my face at least. No makeup, tattoo on full display, but unmoving. No matter how I try, not a twinge.

There's some weird string-like thing stuffed in my nose flowing with some weird watered down porridge-like thing—I can only tell because of the bubbles flowing through it. It's attached to a bag though. Hmm. Says 'high protein, sport diet'. Next to it are two other bags—one looks to be water, the other says 'paracetemol'. Both more strings attached to them, leading to some weird bracer on my arm.

Hmm. Heart monitor. Seems to be stable and steady. But I have no clue beyond that. Blood pressure is eighty-nine over sixty. I recognize that from seeing all my friends attached to those fucking contraptions.

I'm in a hospital bed, but this isn't a hospital room. The windows are tinted, lacy curtains are drawn. The walls are bubble gum pink, for some reason, and littered with drawings and get well soon cards. Emily and the mice are here already shows I'm in no hospital, but this is certainly a hospital-like setup.

Where am I?

Emily thwacks me with her twin tails—I don't feel that either—and yips at Jun.

Jun! She's alive!

Well. Sort of. She's snoring like a labouring beast, curled up on a cot beside my bed. Why didn't I hear her earlier?

Emily yips again and hops off my bed and onto Jun's cot.

"I'm up!" Jun jerks up, sitting on her cot and looking around with bleary, red eyes. "Hey. What's all the excitement about?" She rubs her eyes, her bed hair and the creases on the right side of her face showing she was asleep for a while.

Jun looks up at the clock.

"I overslept!" She rushes to the counter and grabs a bucket, and rushes right back. A catheter bag dangles from the side of my bed—she grabs it and seemingly studies it for a long moment. The clipboard beside it flies up and opens, a ballpoint pen scribbles against it, before both fly right back down and Jun busies herself emptying the bag into the bucket.

Emily yips and complains, hating the scent. I don't disagree—it's horrid.

"It's alright, Emily. The doctor says we can stop giving her antibiotics in a few days. He just doesn't want to take any risks, you know." Closing the valve, Jun levitates the bucket over to a tiny bathroom and flushes the contents down the toilet.

Once back at my side, Jun carefully pulls my sheet off me, and Emily hops up onto my chest, thwacking me with her twin tails again.

"That's not very nice you know." Jun shoos my fox. I can't see much with Emily gone, and the annoyed yipping speaks of Emily's annoyance with being downgraded to a 'fleabag's chew toy'—a dog pillow banished to an otherwise unoccupied corner, on the floor.

"One and two and three and four." Marin puffs up and hovers up. Some cloth covered her but a moment ago, for some reason, but she's free now and studying Jun as she takes my arm and stretches my hand back and forth. "One and two and three and four. Gotta keep in shape for when you wake up, you know." Over and over. Must be a good twenty times. To and fro, side to side, circles. It's like I need exercise. Once satisfied, she turns my hand back and forth, rolling my forearm.

"Vlad King should come by later." She sounds so upbeat, but there's pain in her eyes. It's like she's ever on the verge of breaking down. "He's been here every day to check on you. Ms Kendo and Ms Tetsutetsu as well. Well, everyone, really." She pumps my biceps, once again singing as she counts off the exercise.

"Mr Kamihara had to go out again. He's been spending more and more time in here. Chewing you out for your," tears spill down her cheeks and her quivering chin mutates her words, "your recklessness. I," she shakes her head, clearly used to crying, "try to keep his spirits up."

She rushes around the bed to switch arms, and starts right back at the beginning. Warmth shoots up my arm, like I stabbed a knife in the socket.

"R…Rei…" Jun's eyes widen. She reaches out and her phone flies into her hand. "Yes. Come down here. Now, please. She's reacting. She's…she's." A sob rips through her and she drops her phone.

"Rei. Reiko. Can you hear me?" Warmth shoots up my hand again, just as painful as before. Jun kisses my knuckles over and over. "Baby, listen to me. You're going to be fine. We have a team of doctors monitoring you around the clock. And you're getting stronger every day."

The door slams open.

"Ms Minase! She." Even as Jun cries, she keeps blubbering out good tidings.

Nami walks over and takes my free hand, but I don't feel anything there. She looks right up at Marin. "Kajiyama. Did you…?"

"Reiko!" Jun freaks out. Marin is jerked down onto the counter beside my other charms, including my sword. The cloth covers them all once again. And it's back to seeing nothing. "What is wrong with you?! You're already in this mess for overdoing it and you're using your charms?!"

_Emily, come on up here, girl._

Emily jumps right up onto my bed, circles a few times, and plops down on my chest. She closes her eyes out of spite and thwacks my face with her tails again. Traitor.

Warmth shoots up my arm again. "Reiko, please. Don't. Don't over…" Jun all but flings herself at me and bathes me in kisses, bawling even as she chastises me.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Weight. A weight on my chest. Heavier than Emily, but not as heavy as Jun.

"Sis." Teeko's quivering voice tears at me. "When are you gonna wake up, sis?"

The weight is lifted off me. "She'll be up and about before you know it," Kaede says, sounding upbeat. "Come on. It's time for supper."

"I'm not hungry." Sigh. Jun's gonna be pissed when she hears, but they both need to hear this.

I link with Delise. "None of that." Delise hovers up, casting off the blanket meant to literally keep me in the dark. Kaede and Taeko stare at Delise, wide-eyed. "Little girls need to eat healthy if they want to grow up big and strong."

"Sis!" Teeko belts out, jumping up and down in Kaede's embrace. "Sis you're awake!"

"Not yet, Teeko." My words dampens her spirits, while draining the colour from Kaede's face. "I'm still really tired. But I'm right here. So there's nothing to worry about. Alright, kiddo?"

"Can you read me a story tonight?"

"I will soon, but not tonight. I need to sleep a little longer so I can get back to training. Stupid bad guys think they're getting one up on me? We'll show them. Right, Teeko?"

"Yeah! We'll show 'em good, big sis!" Taeko phases out of Kaede's embrace and comes running over. She hovers herself up and plants a big, wet kiss on my brow. "Mwa! You sleep. I'll go eat so I can start my training too. You'll train me when you wake up, right?"

"Count on it."

Taeko turns to Delise and beams, and runs out of the room, already shouting to everyone how 'big sis' is already doing so much better. Emily's chuckles fill the room.

"I know, I know. Stop overdoing it." Delise lowers again, right back onto the countertop between my other charms.

Kaede's hands shoots up and cover her mouth and nose. Her watery eyes smile at last.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Pain shoots up my spine, jolting me awake. Shit. Literally. I just fucking shit myself. Emily grumbles and complains, but she jumps off the bed and phases through the door just the same. Just outside the door is the lift, with Jun, Haimawari, and Uncle Shinya talking to Recovery Girl and some old fuck I don't know.

"Her vitals are stable, but she's still very weak."

"Oh, pish posh." Recovery Girl waves off his concerns as Emily starts flicking her tails against Recovery Girl's leg. "Ms Yanagi is a patient of mine. We've gone over all this and more. She's…Oh. Hello, Emily. Is Ms Yanagi complaining about something again?"

Emily nods and scratches at her nose.

"Ah. Yes, that makes sense. Jun will see to her in just a moment. We're just here discussing whether Ms Yanagi is ready to be taken off her medication."

Delise hovers up and rushes over, phasing through the door. "Oi. Shitting myself hurt like hell, and you want me off pain killers?" Recovery Girl chuckles, her eyes twinkling. But the other doctor looks about ready to shit himself. The fuck is up with that?

"I should have known you sent her, Ms Yanagi." Recovery Girl smiles. "The fact is, we've been keeping you under, to make sure your body has time to heal. You're quite stubborn when it comes to training, but frankly, you've been partially waking up for the better part of a week. It's not having the effect we hope for."

"Make sense. Fuck the meds, then. And for shit's sake. Up the food input, especially sugars. I burn through calories like a fucking race horse."

"Hmm? We already have you on…" Recovery Girl pinches her chin. "Then again, it couldn't hurt. I'll arrange blood tests to monitor you're getting enough in."

**_8-8_**

* * *

**"For the third week in a row, once the sun sets fans from all across Japan have been holding vigil in the garden at Yanagi Corporation Tower."** Haimawari really came through for me and got a big ass tv installed in my room. And since Delise is just lying in my lap, no one has reason to complain about me watching the news to keep up to date on things.

The scene shows unfamiliar people, all huddled together with candles lit. They place potted trees and flowers along the entrance to YCT. GLQ users, even a few familiar faces from the protest. The garden looks completely different, of course. I never did get to see it since those assholes made a bonfire in my front yard. It's hard to see any actual detail of the garden, of course, especially since the camera crew is so careful not to use bright lights to upset my fellow ghosts.

**"Back to you in the studio."**

**"Thank you, Hatsumi. Yanagi Corporation Senior Executive, Makoto Haimawari, released a statement earlier today than Reiko Yanagi's condition is improving steadily. And her public relations manager, Jun Kajiyama, added that Ms Yanagi is an avid JKYP watcher. So we at Nightly Hero Talk made a little something just for her."**

The scene switches to mid-afternoon. There are dozens of people moving about a still very much devastated garden in front of YCT. Everyone's busy planting flowers and digging holes for new cherry blossom trees. The scene switches again, this time to a covered GLQ user with their back to the sun. He looks to be about twelve or thirteen.

**"Princess Yurei changed my life. Not just because she hired my dad. But because she got us a new home. And she opened a school for kids like us. I've never been anywhere with so many ghosts. I made so many friends. And no one picks on me here. I'm just another kid. For the first time in my life I'm…I'm just the new kid. And to hear someone tried to…"** The boy sobs, his face scrunched up in pain. **"Princess Yurei ain't gonna stop here. She's too strong for that. And just you wait. I'll be a hero just like her! I'm already training hard. And I plan on applying at UA, just like her!"**

Another switch. This time just after sunset. A little girl, about eight or nine, is rambling on and on about how much better her life is now that her mom works for YCT, how she still misses her daddy, but she and her little brothers are doing so good in school—the same school we opened, it seems. Hmm. Must be Himaru's people, then.

Again and again and again. Dozens of GLQ users, all in YCT's garden, all putting in the work to nice the place up. A truck shows up, with Uraraka Co's emblem on the side, and the man himself comes out, opening the back. While the others offload the dozens of trees for planting, the reporter asks him 'just one question'.

**"What can I say about Lady Yanagi? She saved my business, that's for sure."**

It switches again, this time to show Kuroki's boys bringing out tray after tray after tray of dishes for everyone to enjoy. Everyone drops what they're doing to wash up, from the fountain that was recently installed.

Mr Kan comes on this time, already ordering my classmates around. They're in the TDL, training their asses of, as usual. But they all come and say a quick word. Each telling me to hurry up and get better, because it's so weird for me to miss any trainings.

**"What about you, Vlad King? Any words for your pupil?"**

**"Yeah, I got words for her. Yanagi. I'm gonna work you ten times harder from now on."** I snort**. "You hear me, Yanagi? No more kiddie gloves for you."** My eyes fly open.

Agreed, Mr Kan. I've got training to do.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Jun slurps her milkshake, sitting on my bed explaining the latest algebra lessons. While she's busy lecturing me, I'm opening and shutting my hands and wiggling my feet. It doesn't sound like much, but I'm doing it under my own power. Baby steps.

A knock at the door.

"Studying hard. Good." Mr Kan enters, alone.

"Of course." I try to sit up, but Jun has to help me—she props up my pillow and presses the button to incline my headrest. "My last exams were pitiful and you already warned me you'll be ten times harder on me now."

"I'll give you two a moment." Jun presses a kiss to my cheek and heads out, leaving the books on her cot. I'm still not sure why she's sleeping on a cot, and no one seems eager to say much of anything on the matter.

"How much do you remember?" Mr Kan asks, pulling up a chair.

"Not much. I blacked out from overdoing it, so after Jun was safe, I've got nothing."

"Well. Yutsuko Kaminara was the villain. Recovery Girl patched her up after we detained her. So she's once again in good health." I frown. "And sentenced to life in prison without parole." I smile.

"Tartarus?"

"Tartarus." He nods. "But I'm more worried about how you're taking this."

"I've been through worse." I shake my head. "Spoke to the doctors. I can come back to school as early as next week, but I won't be allowed to do anything physically strenuous for at least a month. So I figure now's the perfect time to focus on quirk training."

"Yanagi. Your spine was broken in six places. What the hell have you been though for this to not be the worst?"

I stare at my hands as I ball and relax them over and over again. "Let's just say. If it wasn't for Uncle Shinya, it would have been me kidnapping someone's reason to live." I don't look at Mr Kan—don't want to see how he takes that. "So. I'mma be in a wheelchair for a bit. Or will need a walking cane, if I'm lucky. But I have plans to add to my charms so I'll be ready next time some ass-backwards fuck starts trouble."

Footsteps clap my way, from the door. Chinatsu makes her way over with Koi hot on her heels, bearing a tray overflowing with food. "Do forgive us, honoured guest. Boss Yanagi needs her rest." Great. Another round of '_let's unfuck your spine_'. I'd better not pass out again.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"I'm fine." I don't know how many times I've said it by now, but Jun hasn't listened to any of it. Her fingers comb through my sweaty, matted hair as she pets and preens me. "I'm fine. Really."

She just makes a soothing shushing sound and keeps up her ministrations. Her inner thighs hug my sides a little tighter. Her heart thrashes against my cheek and ear. "It's alright, Reiko. It's…it's alright. I'm right here." Please don't cry. The pain is easier to cope with.

Her hand trails down my back, the sensation similar to making out with a taser. My muscles tense and bulk up, only heightening the pain.

Not a word of complaint forms. With everything Jun does for me, a bit of pain is nothing.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Saturday morning rolls around. Jun wakes me up with the usual stretches and makes the usual small talk. It's been almost a month since…then. Jun hasn't been back to school, but then, neither have I.

"We're heading out for breakfast." Jun phases my clothes off me. She's been getting much better with that. "Auntie Urako is preparing a feast for you." Like nothing's the matter, she hovers me up and over into the bathroom, gently setting me down on an armless plastic chair in the shower.

The whole time, Jun holds my hand, as if she's afraid to let me out of her sight. Afraid to let me fall?

"You're not okay." My words freeze Jun, almost turn her to stone. Her wide eyes and the tears already pouring down say everything for her. "Talk to me."

"Nothing to worry ab—"

I grab the handle, bolted into the wall to offer me the best support, and pull myself up onto my feet. She fidgets, her face shifting from elation that I can stand on my own power, and freaking out like she wants to force me to sit down.

"If you don't wanna talk about. Fine. But lying?"

"It's not a lie." Jun's face scrunches up. A maelstrom of emotion rages in her eyes as if ready to cry while refusing to. "Please. You have enough going on. What I…what little I went through? Can that really compare?"

Sigh.

"You almost died. Because of me."

I step forward, the pain collapsing me instantly. I never hit the ground, though. Jun catches me, arms around my waist to stead me and holding me tight.

"Please. Don't push yourself. Let me…do something. Let me help you."

My arms wrap around her shoulders. "You haven't seen a therapist about this, have you."

Her head shakes side to side ever so slightly.

Sigh. "I'm arranging it for you. Today. No more running from this. Or you'll only ever keep running."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Jun pushes my wheelchair through the door Nami holds open for us, out into the hallway. Yonju and Rokugan wait by the lift; one inside, pressing the button, the other outside, pressing the button. What the actual fuck. We're just going to the fifteenth floor.

For some reason, though, Jun insisted my charms all minimize onto my earrings—she claims it's to reduce the strain, but I barely notice the strain anymore. She even fished out my bracer, so my mice can minimize into it and come with me. And Emily is draped over Jun's shoulder, idly swishing her tails back and forth.

Hmm. Maybe I should wear my sword as a choker? She would give me a three-sixty view around me, with all her eyes. Worth thinking about, if nothing else, but really, Delise, Marin, and Corinne keep an eye on things just fine.

The lush hallway carpet slows us down quite a bit—Jun doesn't seem to mind, though. Still, it would be nice if we changed that to accommodate wheelchair access. Never thought that would affect me, is all.

Sigh. I'm not even sure why Jun needs to push me. Must be that guilt-gratitude thing she's dealing with.

We get in. Someone presses something and the lift takes us up.

"You will tell me the second you get tired." Jun gets on my case. "I know you're excited to see your friends, but if you overdo it again, you might not be allowed back to school on Monday."

I roll my eyes.

"Please." Jun phases through me and the wheelchair, turning around in front of me as she squats down to my height. "Baby, please."

Those charcoal eyes of hers, so open and warm and scared for me. She takes my hand and cups it against her cheek.

"Please take it easy. For me?"

Sigh. I look away and nod.

A kiss presses to my brow. She fiddles with my eye patch, combs her fingers through my hair, and chases and stray hairs that landed on my hoodie and sweatpants. The lift slows, so Jun phases through me again, and gets ready to usher me out into the big bad world.

The door barely opens before Taeko's joyful shriek fills my world. She comes barrelling into me and jumps into my lap, her arms flung around me as she peppers me with kisses.

"Hiya, kiddo. Miss me?" She nods, rubbing her nose in my neck as she breathes me in. Jun carts us along, knowing Taeko isn't gonna let me outta her sight for a bit.

The bar area is completely devoid of life, only the rubbing of my wheels and the clapping of my entourage's footwear to be heard. The sofas and lazy boys are organized around the coffee tables, abandoned. Emily picks up excited muttering from the dining area. Fuck. That means they want to surprise me. So that's why Jun's being a bit much—she likely doesn't think I can handle a party just now. She isn't wrong. Yet, she wheels me over to the archway leading to the restaurant.

No one makes a sound as we enter. Class A, Class B. Mr Kan, Eraser, all the teachers, even Principle Nezu. Everyone's gaze is on me.

Banners hang from the windows. Balloons bob around on the ceiling—likely helium. Music starts up, soft and mellow; Hatsumi's daughters set a casual mood. Even Himaru's crew try to keep it all low energy.

Monoma's the first to come over, ever the attention hog. His eyes are hollow and the crease between his eyebrows, pronounced. "You look like hell, VP." And like the bombastic ass he is, he just has to butter his foot to make it taste better.

"I can still kick your ass." My words halt the music. All eyes are on me. Jaws all but hit the floor.

Until Tetsu explodes with laughter. She comes over, sporting simple sweats and a hoodie, and makes a showing of clapping her hand on my shoulder. Beady eyes beam brighter than the sun as her face relaxes into a cocky smirk. "Don't ever change, Rei."

I smile. "Unn."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 34_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was trying to balance the internal consistency of Reiko's quirk with as much medical backing. _****_So. Before the 'but Recovery Girl' complaints, let's address why Reiko isn't being 'insta-healed' like Deku and pretty much everyone. _**

**_First. Her quirk uses nutrients in her blood stream, including energy. Recovery Girl's quirk uses the patient's own energy and resources to accellerate healing, which drains them. As such, that simply isn't an option without outright killing Reiko._**

**_Second. If you recall, Reiko has a healer on staff with a similar quirk. She's the one that is healing her a bit at a time. Why? Balancing what Reiko needs to not be in a coma, and accelerating her recovery. This is why she was kept in a coma even after she should have recovered from it._**

**_Third. Why didn't someone catch Reiko? She already showed signs of saying her goodbyes, right? Well, what would you do? You have a clear and present threat ready to go kamikaze on you, and someone that doesn't seem to be in immediate danger. Who do you pay more attention to?_**

**_And finally. Why wasn't Jun immediately put into counselling? That is very much intentional, but needs to be teased apart before flat out telling. Yes, it would be standard procedure, but this isn't a standard situation and may or may not directly tie into Edgeshot's mysterious absence when his niece, and only living relative, is essentially in a private ICU unit._**

**_So yeah. Sorry about the dual cliffhangers in the last two chapters. There was just no other way to end them satisfactorily without making them feel like a slosh chapter you need to plod through. (not that I could think of, at least)_**


	35. Playing the long game

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 35—Playing the long game**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

My finger runs along the smooth leather panel under the car window. Only Jun's gentle snores and the soft blinking of the car's indicator reach me. To avoid the media frenzy, Haimawari suggested we move under the cover of night. I'm not sure I agree, but I have no alternative just the same.

The motorcade pulls off of the main road, into UA's 'district'. Din starts up long before I see them. Bright lights, flashes going off like a strobe. Everyone wants to get a picture, an interview, 'just one question'

Delise phases over my head as Nami opens her door and storms out. "One flash and I start a body count." I can tell even without seeing that she unholsters her pistols and clicks off the safeties—to show she's not bullshitting. "Back up! NOW!"

Trunk pops, a figure looms outside my slowly opening door. No flashes to be seen. Not even the spots that lit up the street a moment ago. Only the dimmed streetlights light the way, flickering to offer me the least light possible—I need to do something nice for Nezu, I really do.

I hover myself out of the car into the awaiting wheelchair, not fighting Yonju as he claps down the footrests or arranges a blanket on my lap to keep my legs nice and toasty. Sleepy-head Jun hovers out and into my lap, already mumbling about needing five more minutes. The throng of reports stare, speechless, as Nami pushes me along.

Emily struts along beside me, wagging her tails to show how comfortable she is.

We enter UA, leaving the rabble to pick up their jaws off the sidewalk.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Princess Yurei!" Sigh.

UA's auditorium is filled with annoying little shits, but Jun already set the ground rules; no cameras, no flashes, not even audio recorders. They're allowed questions, and old fashioned pen and paper to jot it all down. Only Jun herself is permitted a camera, her phone's camera, which she holds up and records snippets she feels work well. I point to another one.

"How could UA allow yet another attack?"

"I am a student at UA, but I am not UA. Such questions are better directed at Principle Nezu." I glare at the little shit. "Furthermore. Yanagi Corp has been working closely with UA, to offer what assistance we can to ensure security is at its best." I point to the next one, already annoyed beyond words.

"Princess Yurei. Do you regret becoming a student at UA?"

"I do not. The fact is becoming a hero is more than the glitter and glamour most seem to think it is. We are icons, idols, yes. But we are also the protectors of this nation, of Japan's denizens. Often, that means putting our own lives at risk to save people we'll never know. If UA has taught me anything, if my homeroom teacher has taught me anything, it's that we, as heroes, must always be ready to face the worst of the worst. This time, it meant someone that tried to infect me with their worldview."

I turn to Jun, giving her a warm smile. She presses her electric blue lips against my cheek, and takes a picture to show the evidence of her lips' imprint on me.

"Princess Yurei. Why didn't the staff assist you, a st—"

I stand. Jun eeps surging to her feet to help me as she can. I mouth, record, and Jun's phone beeps.

"Listen well. Because I'll say this only once. There isn't a staff member in UA that did not do all they can to assist me, while villains once again came knocking, looking for trouble. Eraser Head did everything in his power to get me to back down. Vlad King did everything in his power to shield me when I was under assault. Hound Dog did everything in his power to track down the villain and secure the school grounds as quickly as is feasible. Principle Nezu was in constant contact with me and the Pro Hero Edgeshot. Rescue Hero Thirteen did everything they can to train me, to prepare me, for this inevitable scenario.

"But do you know what I see? Reporters too busy blaming the hero, to see the villain for what they are: scared. UA has not, and will not, stop training the newest generation of heroes. The same can be said for hero courses across this great nation. And we heroes in training? Me? My classmates, my friends? Nothing will stop us from becoming the heroes we set out to be.

"We will not stop protecting all we hold dear. Even if we have to do it from a wheelchair." My legs give out, and Jun scrambles to help me sit comfortably. She fixes my blanket, hooks the stray strands that dared shift out of place.

I pick up Jun's phone, smiling into the camera as it continues to record.

"After all. I have the most amazing supporter." I tap Jun's chin, letting her know I aim that at her. "Who would dare let them down?" Recording ends. "No further questions."

Nami walks out with Yonju and Rokugan, ready to escort me off stage.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Midnight goes on and on with her lecture. Luckily, none of this counts for exams—something meant to 'culture' us, as it were.

When she finally reaches the end of her rope, she bows out and gives the boys a jolly little jiggle, all bouncy and shit.

The door closes behind her. Not missing a beat. Setsuna spins around and gives me her trademark grin. "Good to have you back, Rei."

"I'll say." Monoma's just as happy about it. "Those One-A bastards have gotten cocky."

"Aw, come on, Nei-Nei." Tetsu gives our blond a pouty little smile. "Are you saying you don't enjoy Class A getting…excited?"

I cock an eyebrow, but that only spreads Monoma's blush further. "Shinsou, huh."

"What?! No way!" Monoma backs up so much he almost puts his chair through the wall. "Yanagi, how'd you even…?"

"Well." I smile, prop my elbow up on my desk, and plop my chin on my palm. "Is he sweet on you?"

"Jeez. Took a month-long nap, and still figured it out before us." Tetsu chuckles, turning her chair around and leaning onto Monoma's desk. "Well, Nei-Nei? Is she right?"

Blondie sighs, wheeling back to his desk. "Alright, Yanagi. What gave me away?"

"Nothing, really. It's just he's the only one that fits the profile." The whole class turns, eager to hear how this plays out.

"What profile?" Monoma asks, propping his elbow up on his table, to mirror me.

"Hmm?" I give him a sidelong glance. "So, Tetsu. You pick a name yet?"

Tetsu collapses onto Monoma's desk. "Ah…Yeah?"

"Iromi, right?"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with our Rei?"

A month is a long time to be left with your thoughts. "Hey, Iro? You started hormones yet?"

"I…started yest…wait, you remembered?!"

Why is that surprising?

**_8-8_**

* * *

_My wheelchair pushes itself along, down the busy side street where Uncle Shinya's agency is. It's been a while, but the first time I walked down this road, before I knew of our blood relation, I didn't feel anything. Not nervous, not excited. Too focused on getting stronger, but…_

_What changed? _

_Why do I…why are my palms sweaty?_

_I wipe my hands in my sweats as the buzzer goes off on its own, letting me in. _

_Down the familiar path—passed the familiar dirt I complained about. Wheelchair hovers up the stairs, the doorknob twists open on its own._

_A familiar face is more focused on checking the paperwork than me. He probably doesn't even realise I let myself in. "Oh, hey Kenta. They stick you out here again?"_

_"Hey! If it isn't our…" His round face plants itself on the desk. The next thing I know, his head is in my lap. Damn it. Another dream?_

_Girls walk into the reception hall, topless. Their eyes are like mine—possessed, no doubt. One slips her hand into her trousers, into her knickers, into her. Cheeks warm, redden. Red X pupils dilate._

_Three girls. Ten girls. More and more. A harem just for me._

_Each time one of them moves towards me, I move away. One tries to jump me, tries to 'please' me. No matter how I kick her off, another takes her place._

_The hall empties. Desks, thralls, arts hanging from the walls. All of it just poofs away._

_In the very centre, Jun sits on a picnic blanket, with Taeko peering into the basket to spy what's in store. Inky eyes smile, just for me. No possession, but also need desire to leave me._

My eye flutters open, finding only darkness and silken sheets. A soft drum against my ear. Soft gurgling. Two chest pillows cushion in hand. Thighs hug me. Fingers comb through my hair.

"Bad dream?"

Head shakes, no. "Started that way."

"Hmm." A smile tinges her tone. She hugs me a little closer. Dry kiss presses to my crown.

"Help me to the bathroom?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

Iromi charges me, fists balled and ready to throw down. I take a page out of Tsuburaba's book and condense the air, forming a shield to block her punches. They shatter at the slightest touch, of course, but that's what this is about—training, for Iromi and for me. TDL is, per the norm, a warzone with our trainings. And Iromi and I don't exactly break the mould.

Each time she thrashes through a single barrier, I create three more, flinging them into her punches and kicks to overwhelm her.

No matter what I try, she steadily gains ground. Each of her attacks gains her another step; not much, but there's barely ten metres separating us.

Figuring it can't hurt, three barriers fly at her at the same time. She punches two, head-butts the third, and gains two steps before the next one gets in range.

"Jeez, Romi! Give a girl a break!"

She flashes her cocky grin and jumps over the next barrier, rolling under the next three and taps my chair.

"Damn it."

"Don't feel bad. You made me work for it!"

We bump fists, and she dashes back to start for another round. How the hell does Tsuburaba make them so damn strong? Hmm. Maybe avoid using air? It's obviously not the right medium.

"Gimme a sec?" Iromi nods, crossing her arms.

I hold my hands out, coating them with the same energy I focused in the air a moment ago. Come on, Rei. You've been doing this for weeks. Focus.

…

But the damned energy won't leave my hand. Maybe another route?

I ghost my hands and pull back. The energy stays put. With a little focus, the smoky blue energy shifts and churns, forming a single block. Heh. That's more like it.

"Alright. Game on!" I fling the energy at Iromi, hitting her in the gut. She jerks back, but other than the dragging mat, she doesn't seem to notice.

"Come on, Rei. You can put more power into that that." Her grin peaks out, eyes lit up with mischied. "Think fast!" She dashes for me, sending me in to a frantic flurry of claps as I try to make dozens more of the little bricks.

She thrashes each, gaining ground even faster than before.

Damn it, Romi!

**_8-8_**

* * *

Midday sun illuminates the cityscape as All Might explains today's exercise—two on two, Class A versus Class B. Tension in the observation room is at an all-time high as everyone sizes the other up. But don't bother to. If I'm allowed to take part, it'll be a massacre.

We do the usual number picking thing, teaming me up with Iromi, as Team Bee-Four.

"Alright. We'll start off with Bee-Four versus Ay-One," All Might calls it.

"Heh." Iromi. Please don't. "Guess we're going…before you guys, ey? Ey?"

My wheelchair hovers along, my charms rolling their eyes at the lame attempt. Still, the pair of us make our way down, along with Midoriya and Todoroki. Their costumes haven't changed since last I saw them, but Iromi's is more of a skin-tight body suit with a waistcoat to lend to outfit an air of elegance. Curiously, the tell-tale bulge is missing. Huh. In their place is a more of a bulge up top—not much, barely more than a puff, but enough to show changes are already starting.

Winter's chill greets us as we make our way out into Ground Theta, my wheels leaving a trail don the empty street. Emily shivers, her twin tails curling up as I pet her.

"What d'ya think, Rei?" Iromi walks beside me. "You take Midoriya?"

"Well." It can't hurt, really. I've been training my weakness, close-quarters combat. Romi's been training hers, long range attackers. The path of most resistance should help us grow stronger. "It'll be interesting, if nothing else."

We take up position in the middle of the street. And we wait. The snow is really piling up. Could make for interesting projectiles.

On the opposite end of the main street, Todoroki and Midoriya take up position, side by side, each with their game face on.

"Che. You see that, Rei? They think they stand a chance."

"Don't underestimate them. They're both planners." Marin and Fantine puff up from my earrings. Little rabbit's ears twitch this way and that, anticipating Midoriya's speed. But Fantine? Her links spread out, her eyes taking in a full circle around me—impressive, given how little I trained with my sword. And, just in case, one of her eyes points straight up, so there's no way we'll be caught offguard.

Iromi cracks her knuckles, eager to get to it.

"Teams!" All Might's voice booms over the loudspeakers. "You get ten minutes. GO!"

Midoriya and Iromi dash ahead. Predictably, Midoriya rushes for my teammate, but snowballs fling themselves right into his trajectory. He tries to dodge, and mostly succeeds, but with me distracting him, Iromi moves in for the kill.

Midoriya lashes a kick, the maelstrom of wind trying to dislodge my assault and keep Iromi off her game. Neither works. The snowballs skyrocket and come at him from above.

Todoroki ambles around, trying to get a clear shot at me or Iromi, so I shift my angle of attack, forcing Midoriya to lash out another attack, kicking up snow that blocks Todoroki's trajectory.

Already tired of the game I'm playing, Todoroki lashes out with his quirk, turning the snowclad playground into an ice rink, that he uses to skate about, faster than before.

And right into Iromi's path. Whether Todoroki wants this is irrelevant—Iromi certainly does.

"Get away from him!" Midoriya loses his cool, using my snowballs as rungs on a ladder, he rushes to his teammate's defence.

Didn't see that coming. Interesting.

I reach out, telekinetically grabbing Midoriya and flinging him away. He's too strong to restrain, but if he doesn't predict it, it's fair game.

Can of espresso clicks open. "You shouldn't lose focus on me." I warn the new wall decoration as thousands of compressed snowballs rain down on him, sipping like I'm in a café. "Or did you think you can take us both on?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

I hover up the stairs, back into the observation room, with two properly cowed boys trailing behind my teammate and I. No point in denying it, Midorya's gotten stronger. A lot stronger. Faster, too. But, the fact remains, you can't beat what you can't hit.

The nausea is a bit much. And it feels like there's a hole in my stomach, so hungry. Emily was snoring through most of it, so she was no help at all. Lazy bitch. I fish out a riceball and chow down.

"Read it and weep, losers!" Monoma is still doing all he can to get under One-A's skin. "Even in a wheelchair, our VP still wiped the floor with your best fighters! You must be wallowing in shame as—"

"Not cool, Nei-Nei."

Itsuka's hand freezes, millimetres from Monoma's neck to knock him out. But Shinsou's words hit him harder. And the others didn't figure this out? That's just sad.

The highlights are playing on the screens as we enter. Midoriya all but disappearing, so fast, but I ghosted through his every attack just the same, and Fantine pummelled him each time as he tried to escape.

And Iromi's mad dash through Todoroki's flames plays out next, especially the haymaker that knocked the boy out.

"Midoriya," All Might takes his usual strong man pose, the effect not quite as potent with how stringy he looks. "Tell me. Where do you think you went wrong?"

"I…" Midoriya pokes his index fingertips together, looking away. "I underestimated my opponent. I thought that Yanagi could never keep up, that I just had to overwhelm her with speed. But…"

"Right you are. She used your overconfidence against you. Instead of relying so much on your speed and power, why not look for the weakness? Granted, Yanagi's is time and you didn't have it, but you should never stop thinking. And Todoroki?"

"My famesh binded me." I think he said that his flames blinded him. His cheek's a bit swollen. "I yost a tacticar avuntish." And that he lost a tactical advantage. I'm guessing here.

"Cor-rect! You've been training hard with your quirk, and your mastery is nothing to sneeze at. However. If you lose sight of your opponent, you lose a valuable resource: intel. Keep that in mind as you move forward.

"Now. Tetsutetsu. You worked well solo. But you forgot this was a team exercise."

"Not at all." Iromi holds out her fist, and I bump mine against hers. "Rei and I train together all the time. She's used to taking on brawns like me."

"Unn." I nod. "Part of being on a team, is trusting your teammate to handle themselves in combat."

"That's true. And you did handle it." All Might rubs the back of his head. "I can't help but wonder what Sekijiro's teaching you kids."

My classmates exchange looks, all smiles and chuckles.

"Anyway. Using Todoroki's attack against him was smart, but risky. The path of most resistance is great during training, but don't make a habit of it. Sometimes moving around the problem is the best route. And Yanagi. Using the snow as makeshift projectiles was pretty handy. Use your surroundings to your advantage. And I liked your setup. There was little Midoriya could do to get the drop on you. But the more you use your quirk, the shorter the window you have to pull out a victory. If that match was a minute longer, you'd have lost."

I nod, agreeing fully.

"You kids need to start treating these matches as preparation for the real world, not just as training matches. You won't be students forever. Especially those of you interning." All Might sighs, hanging his head. "I must be crazy letting you fight in a wheelchair. Alright. Next up, Bee-Two versus A-Six. Let's go."

**_8-8_**

* * *

I walk. With a cane, Jun steadying me, and three over-eager bodyguards ready to throw themselves onto the snow-clad pavement to break my fall, but I walk. Well, it feels more like a series of stumbles as I slosh through the ankle-high powdered ice.

Another long day of classes, mostly theoretical. Now, there's just a meeting that, if I read him right, both of us have been putting off.

"Tempted to go for a long run?" Jun teases, hugging my side tighter so I can feel her quivering with laughter. As if I didn't hear it in her tone.

"Soon." My face itches from all the makeup—just not used to it anymore, I guess. I keep myself from scratching at it; I'll no doubt lose focus and wind up on the ground, with four overprotective people banning me from walking until I'm too old to move. "You'll come with me?"

Quivers turn to quakes, breathy chuckles kiss my hearing. "You're not sick of my yet?"

I squeeze her arm, gentle enough to let her feel the answer as we continue on. But the jokes fade as the gate comes into view. Uncle Shinya stands in plain view, his sole visible eye trained on me.

We exit school grounds, greeted by a snowy street with almost no foot traffic. Uncle Shinya's sidekicks, the lot of them, stand at attention, their eyes on my pitiful state.

I pat Jun's arm and give her a little smile, a private smile just for her, pulling away to walk these final steps myself. She's hesitant, but she doesn't fight me.

Shoes crunch snow underfoot, cane stabs right through to the pavement. As stoic as the man himself is, a sole tear steals away from him, down his cheek as I make my way to him. It should only be five paces; somehow it still takes me almost fifteen.

My free hand slithers around Uncle Shinya's middle. Cane drops as my other hand joins the fray. Two arms wrap around me, his whole body shaking no matter how hard he tries to fight it.

"You didn't fail me."

His grip intensifies as he takes two fistfuls of my winter jacket.

"You taught me to be strong enough to survive."

A jerky nod, he picks me up, holding me like the little girl he no doubt feared he'd lost.

"Train me? For the next asshole that tries it."

Uncle Shinya snorts, sending fresh tears cascading down his cheek and ricocheting off mine. "No more kiddie gloves. At all." Masked kisses press to my brow, to my crown, as he comes to terms with whatever he's been struggling with.

"I'm not promising I won't bitch about it."

His whole body trembles as hoarse laughter escapes. "That's fair."

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Fucking stairs." Bitch and bemoan as I do, I grip the railing tight and take the next one. The dust almost makes me itch—why the fuck hasn't this place been properly cleaned? But I take the next one, just the same. Ten to go.

My foot reaches the top step, I push off from the railing and right into Jun's eager embrace.

"You did it." She cries a little, happy tears. Didn't use my quirk once to get my ass up here, even if I did have three bodyguards stalking me every move, just in case.

We stumble along, into Uncle Shinya's agency, greet the usual two manning the receptionist desk, and I move right along. Jun doesn't leave my side for a second.

There's a little party set up in the canteen. Balloons, streamers, even a little cake with strawberry and kiwi slices. Jun helps me to sit to the low table—getting back up later will be a bitch, but I'll manage. It's training, after all.

Everyone's here. Mount Lady, Kamui Woods, Ibara, Uncle Shinya and his sidekicks. Yui, Itsuka, Setsuna, Kuroiro, Class A's ninja-boy duo, Hagakure. We're all here.

Food shares out, everyone fills their plates over and over as we dig in, as a team.

Of course, my plate overflows. Jun and Nami take pride in refilling my rice bowl and scooping up more and more food for me to gorge on.

"Jeez. You'd think she's trying to make up for lost time." Mount Lady props her elbow up on the table, smiling over her long-empty plate as I take sixths.

"She'll need it," Uncle Shinya says, his visible eye smiling just for me. "Especially with the presents I brought."

Oh? I rush to empty my plate, curious what he got me.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I stare, eye wide as my grin. In Uncle Shinya's office, there are three cages. One, a travelling kennel, has a house cat licking their tiger-striped fur without a care. One medium sized one housing two snow white wolves. The last one houses a single bear. White fur, brown eyes, and so large that even while on all fours, it's as tall as I am.

"You need an army, and I refuse to let you wander your mother's path. So I've been training these for you. We'll start with the largest. This is Fiona. An ursid hybrid. Dame's a polar bear, sire's a Kodiak. She's a lot to handle, but she's," Uncle Shinya pinches his chin, "as tame as any bear can be."

"She's gorgeous." I reach through the bars of her cage and scratch behind her ear. Fiona snorts, but doesn't seem to mind me touching her.

"She doesn't hibernate. Too much a polar for that. She's hypercarnivorous, so she'll need mostly meats, but fish will do in a pinch. She takes after her sire in fat layers, so she can adapt to summer months, as long as she's allowed to swim regularly to cool her off. Don't take her out in a heat wave. She almost had a stroke."

My hair flares up and my left up flutters open. Fiona meets my gaze without a shred of fear—she doesn't even fight me as I hijack her mind. She blinks and two white Xs set against blood red eyes stare back at me.

Her only thought is going for a nice long swim. So I reach in and grab her muzzle, flooding her with my energy for a full possession.

My tummy groans and grumbles, as does Fiona's. She ghosts and lumbers out of her cage, grumbling about being hungry. I pet her and scratch behind her ear again.

"I'm hungry too, Fiona. We'll get something to eat in a moment."

Uncle Shinya smiles, obvious even through his mask. "Can you handle a few more?"

WRRRRRT!

"I'm tempted to say yes." I pat my tummy. "Someone disagrees."

Uncle Shinya chuckles. "Let's hurry then. The next up are arctic wolves. Don't let the name fool you. While they thrive in subarctic conditions, they can handle higher temperatures than Fiona."

"I think possessing them," WRRRRRRRrrrrrrTTT, "will be a bit much just now." I heard you the first time!

"The house cat then. Bengal breed. Excellent swimmer, very intelligent. Learned to identify explosives in record time. And a wide array of popular street drugs."

The kennel hovers up and I ghost my hand through the little door, taking the kitty cat out.

The door opens behind us. Corinne and Delise spy Uncle Shinya's boys bringing in tray after tray of another healthy meal. Momoko even brings a large soup pot and plops it in front of Fiona, who dives right in.

"If it helps, I planned for each of you eating your weight in meats."

Warmth swims in my chest, grateful for Uncle Shinya like never before. I hover the Bengals up and possess them quickly.

My stomach roars, demanding to be filled post-haste.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Everyone digs in. Fiona's helping herself to thirds. Emily's stealing scraps of my plate every chance she gets. The wolves, Julius and Victoria, shared a cow's leg, already gnawing on the bone for desert. Zia, my adorable little cat, gorges on tuna pâté. Half a kilo of it, and little Zia seems to be handling it well enough on her own. My mice are having a field day of their own, stuffing their adorable little faces with ginseng root and pumpkin seeds.

All of them sport red eyes with white Xs, of course. I wouldn't trust eating in front of them if they didn't.

With my tummy good and full, with their tummies rapidly filling, something feels different. Majorly different. It feels like there's…less pressure than before, if that makes sense. Like when you eat too much and you loosen your belt and unzip your pants?

"Reiko." Uncle Shinya slides four ID cards across the table. For Fiona, Julius, Victoria, and Zia. "I've already informed MPD of your assistants. As long as you don't cause a panic, you'll be fine."

"Unn."

**_8-8_**

* * *

The van pulls offroad and parks between the army of police cars and vans. Even the Swat team is here, it seems.

Detective Tsukauchi rushes over to us as Nami helps me out of our van and into my wheelchair. The place is surrounded by uniformed police. And given we're in the suburbs on the outskirts of Musutafu, there're more than enough room between houses to block off all escape routes.

It's a quiet neighbourhood. On the higher end of the social ladder, given the houses are all huge and the gardens all perfectly tended to.

"Edgeshot. This isn't the time for games."

"Good." Uncle Shinya nods. "What's the situation?" Fiona saunters out behind me plopping on the ground at my side as the twin wolves jump out and claim my other side. Zia rests on my mask, perched atop me to fend off the cloudless midday sun. Emily, of course, just licks her tails, sprawled off in my lap.

The collection of otherwise wild animals gives the detective pause, but he has no wiggle room to mess around.

"A gang holds the family hostage. They warned that any sign of movement and they will be executed without hesitation. We don't have the blueprints, we don't know how many are inside. All we know is that there's a sniper on the roof monitoring our every move."

Without needing the order, my mice puff up from my bracer and ghost right through the wooden wall. Zia is hot on their tails, already sniffing around for explosives. Nami hands me a clipboard with a mechanical pencil and a ruler. I start drawing a simple map.

The garden, the doors, the windows, estimated heights and widths. Once I'm satisfied, two of my nice ghost through the ground, looking for underground escapes. Nothing. Not even a sewer system out here. They're cornered, and they'll be all the more desperate for it. No wonder the detective is freaking out.

No explosives detected; good. "How long of a stand-off?" I ask as my mice ghost through the outer walls of the building itself. I continue drawing the place, the hallways, monitoring the assault rifle bearing thugs as I detail their patrols.

The one on the roof is alone, continually talking into an earpiece that all the others listen in on. Four hostages. A woman, three kids—two teenage boys and a little girl, maybe six.

"The house belongs to a bank executive. They tried to ransom his family, but one of the neighbours called in suspicious behaviour. Advance recon team Bravo noticed the sniper and called for backup. We've had them surrounded for just over an hour and a half."

Hmm. Long enough to realise they're fucked. "And the husband?"

"On national television, pleading for the police to cooperate with the thugs."

Well. Isn't that just grand. Asshole. You embolden the other two-bit-shits that didn't have the balls before, give them ammunition for half-baked plans.

Another note is written, all twelve thugs located, I scribble that I'll guard the hostages, and I'll get him and his sidekicks into the encircled room. I hand Uncle Shinya the clipboard. He nods and hands the clipboard off to Momoko. Like a game of hot potato, the clipboard passes off down the line, until it's back in my hands.

"Whenever you're ready."

My obi flares out and wraps around the others, I ghost the lot of us and dash us into the room with the hostages. In a matter of seconds, the thugs are forcefully disarmed, wrestled to the ground, and cuffed, but Uncle Shinya's already missing—no doubt going after the sniper himself.

Fiona lumbers through the wall, already looking around to see if there's anything of note. Figuring it's already handled, she comes and lays at my feet, while Julius and Victoria lick the hostages' faces to show them they're perfectly safe now. Fantine puffs up and lashes out, cutting through the wire binds.

The sniper jerks in place, eyes wide as they try to pull the trigger. Nothing happens. Uncle Shinya poofs into existence atop the asshole, already pulling the military grade rifle from their now relaxed grip. The other thugs go down just as quickly.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The entire house is filled with police officers, double-checking every room and taking statements from the now freed hostages. The husband rushes in, almost bowling his wife over in his haste.

The boys rush over, jumping at their father. They're all in tears.

Especially the little girl. She presses her wheelchair's joystick, moving up as close to the edge of the wraparound porch as she dares. She looks…conflicted, especially as she eyes me, my wheelchair pushes right through the snow towards her.

"You're…you're like me." Her little voice is laden with a million conflicting emotions, the bruises on her face not seeming to bother her at all—they look somewhat faded, days old perhaps.

I reach out and hover the girl's wheelchair off the porch and down into the garden. "Go on. Your family awaits."

Tears well up in her eyes as she works the joystick, trudging her chair through the snow towards he family. Her father scoops her up out of the chair and holds her protectively in his arms. Her legs-stumps are bandaged—everything below the knees missing. From the yellow stained gauze, it isn't hard to tell it's a recent wound. Why isn't she still in the hospital? Was today her first day home?

The mother picks up the blanket, carefully wrapping her daughter in it to stave off the chill.

The banker comes to me, tears in his eyes as he carries his daughter.

"Thank you." His voice trembles, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I," he shakes his head, "we, we owe you everything."

"Hey, kiddo." My walking cane puffs up off my earring, and hovers over to the little girl. "You're not the only one that has trouble walking. Don't let it keep you down."

The little girl turns to me, eyes wide, jaw low. "But I…"

I kick up my footrests. "I don't have your problem. But." I stand, best I can. Uncle Shinya's already at my side, steadying me as my legs shake and threaten to give out. "Nothing. Is going to keep me down for long."

I step away from my chair, mutely bitching about how much effort it takes.

"Don't let this define," leg buckles, but Uncle Shinya holds me tight to keep me from falling, "define you. We're stronger than that. Even if we have to depend on our family for a little bit."

She reaches out, hesitant and unsure, but she takes my still hovering walking cane.

"The next time we meet. I want to see you using that to get around. Alright?"

Fire lights in her, determination shines through the tears. "Unn."

My wheelchair crunches snow as it comes to me, and her wheelchair hovers up onto the porch for her. I slump into my chair, already turning to head out. My mice rush to me, minimizing into my bracer bay, Emily and Zia jump up into my lap, and the twins and Fiona take up their positions behind me.

"What…"

I pause, but don't turn to look—no point, since Corinne and Marin both see her just fine.

"What's your name?"

"Princess Yurei." My wheelchair moves along, towards the van. "I'll see you around, kiddo."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 35_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Right. Sorry for the wait. Had a few things to handle.  
_**

**_So. For those wondering what's going on with Reiko and how things will progress? The next few chapters will be delving into that. Especially with the end of her first term at UA coming to a close. _**

**_Tune in next time for...something special._**


	36. The first crack

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 36—The first crack**_

**_8-8_**

* * *

They say it all started with a baby that glowed hours after birth. A genetic mutation that, ever since that first discovery, has permeated society. As I sit here, watching the live feed from JKYP's coverage, I can't help but feel it was the beginning of the end.

**"We are coming to you live, from Kyushu."** Explosions go off. Gunfire drowns out the shouting as buildings are set on fire. **"The recently appointed number one hero, Endeavour, engages a—"**

The helicopter swerves out of the way as some glowing ball almost slams into her.

**"Whoa! Endeavour engages some villain wreaking havoc. Heroes take to the streets to evacuate bystanders."**

I check my phone. Eighty percent charge, no calls or messages. "Nami. We're going for a jog."

**_8-8_**

* * *

Jog? More like a shuffle. I push my wheelchair along, for balance, trying to work up my endurance. It's more depressing than anything.

Still, I keep at it. Even now, I have Fiona, the twins, Zia, and Emily running ahead. They rush up to the edge of the barrier, turn around and run back, to the other edge. It only makes me feel smaller, that they're so fast and I'm just this sloth failing spectacularly at keeping up.

"There you are." Recovery Girl walks up behind me. Jeez, even she's making me look like a snail. "I've gone over your case. I believe you've healed up well enough."

"Huh."

Recovery Girl takes my hand and plants a nice big kiss on my cheek.

Like a switch is hit, bits of my spine seem to shatter and reattach, the pain I've been living with drains away, and…

Yawn.

It feels like I ran a marathon. Backwards. Twice. With leaden shoes.

Jun spins my wheelchair around and helps me to sit—well, 'collapse' feels more accurate.

"What…?"

"I told you a dozen times already, my quirk doesn't work like your Chinatsu's. If I'd healed you before you were stable, it would have killed you. Now. I've got another patient to tend to. Take it easy for a few days and, I promise, you'll be good as new."

She told me that? Don't remember hearing it.

"I swear. I get nothing but stubborn patients these days." Recovery Girl mutters something about me taking after Midoriya, but I can't make out most of it.

Wait. What?

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Wakey wakey." Something tickles my nose. I swat it away and turn. "Wakey wakey."

"Come on, Jun. Just five minutes."

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

The hell does that even mean? I turn and crack an eye open. My room is still dark, which makes sense. But why is Togeike in my room poking and tickling my nose.

"Come on, up. Mr Kan says you've been cleared to join us for morning workouts. So shake a leg, woman! We've got shit to do today!"

My face is almost split by a grin. Not missing a beat, I ease out of bed, testing my body to see how it'll react—a bit sluggish, but I no longer feel like I'm dragging my feet through the mud. Phone unlocks on its own, weather app loads. Cloudy weather, just above freezing. Good, won't need my makeup. I throw on a hoodie and sweats and rush down the hall, my familiars and charms chase after me, every bit as eager for a nice long run.

Everyone's already outside, stretching. I wave and get right to it, working out the kinks from inactivity.

"Hey, looks like someone's eager to get back in the saddle." Iromi and Monoma come over, claiming the open spots to either side of me as they start their morning stretches.

I do a split, my legs groaning they spread wide. I reach out and grab my foot, my spine cracks and groans—it's a good cracking, thankfully.

"Alright, class." Mr Kan comes out, smiling just for me as he confirms I'm warming up properly. "We're only doing three kilometres this time, so Yana—"

"Not a chance!" I lean back into the grass, plant my hands in the chilly dew, and whip up onto my feet. "I've been itching to get back to it. So no watered down shit for me."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Mr Kan takes a superhero pose, all smiles even with the early hour. "Then let's get to it! Tetsutetsu, you're keeping an eye on Yanagi."

**_8-8_**

* * *

We run. And we run. "Yanagi! Lap!"

My familiars and I ghost and we blitz around the kilometre and a half long circuit twice, before getting right back to line-up beside Iromi.

"Thirty-six seconds. You've gotten slow."

"Did two laps." I can't fight back the grin, glad to stretch my legs again after so long.

"Oh really? Double time! Let's go!"

We pick up the pace, going just a little faster, just a little further. Through the drizzle, through the bleak late February morning. We run, and I couldn't be happier about it. I'm not as fast as I was, but I keep up just the same.

The other dorms are just starting to light up, the early birds making coffee. Other classes, hero course I assume, are starting their morning workouts. It's…it's soooo good to be able to move without pain, to be able to run again.

"Yanagi! Lap!"

My familiars and I ghost and we blitz around the circuit. I make sure to tap Mr Kan's shoulder this time, before we blitz around again, and ease back into line-up.

"Thrity-five seconds. Much better. Monoma! Lap!"

Blondie rushes up beside me, flicks back my hoodie, and musses my hair. I wheeze out a chuckle, a bit short on breath. But I keep at it. I've got so much catching up to do it isn't funny.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I rush Iromi, bringing the fight to her, and right into her fist to my gut. I'm shunted back and take a roll. The second I'm on my feet again, I rush her just the same.

TDL is awash in our Saturday morning workout. The usual exploding mushrooms and speech bubbles exploding and horn rockets launching and bestial roars and…gods it's good to be back in our usual chaos.

A spray of ice cold water comes out way, but Iromi and I don't pay it any mind—trading blows like it's the most natural thing in the world. We don't even lose our footing—well, Iromi doesn't, since she's the one tossing me around like a ragdoll.

"Togeike! What'd I say about interrupting your classmates?!"

"Sorry, Mr Kan! I'm trying to up the spray, but it's super hard to control!"

I flip over Iromi's punch and hook my leg behind her neck, flooring her. She still gets in a few glancing blows, and somehow still picks me up and tosses me over into Rin and Shishida's spar.

"Sorry, guys! My bad!" Iromi apologizes, but Rin just tries to punt me right back over—I ghost through his punch and throw him head first into Shishida's haymaker.

"That ain't right," Rin complains, rubbing his now glowing red forehead.

"Serves you right for trying." I stick out my tongue and rush back to my spar with Iromi.

Shishida doubles over, laughing at his sparring partner. But that just gets Rin even more riled up and the two end up wrestling on the mats.

Cackling starts up. Shit. Mei. I knew I should have passed by the Development Studio to douse the flames there.

Another explosion, louder than Class B's conbined efforts, and a spray of rubbery volley balls hail down on us. Instead of ghosting through my share, I deflect them right at Iromi, so she's getting it from two angles.

"Hey!" She notices—she isn't impressed.

"Suck it up, little lady!"

"Tsuburaba!"

"What? Not my fault your situational awa—"

Another spray of water. I'm guessing he just got hosed down on purpose.

"HEY! So that's how you wanna play?"

"That's more like it!" Mei stands there in the doorway with two bazaukas in hand and her usual shit-eating grin lighting up the room. "My work here is done." And she just turns and walks away, leaving us with too much ammunition to throw at each other.

_"DODGE BALL!"_ Dunno who declares it, but everyone's already in on it. Hundreds of balls fly every which way, ricocheting off barriers of compressed air, vines, and steel-enhanced fists.

Somehow it ends up being girls versus boys—eight against twelve. Well, technically my familiars are on my team, so it evens out.

Ten balls fly at me. I grab the first and use it as a shield, deflecting the others and making sure my team don't get caught in the crossfire. Ibara's vines grab the lot of them and lob them right back at the boys.

Zia decides it's a little too chaotic for her tastes, and she minimizes onto my earring to keep out of it—Emily is quick to agree and minimizes into my bracer. But Fiona and the twins and more than happy to chase the balls around and bring them for me to pelt at the other team.

Iromi takes a shot to the gut, but she barely seems to notice.

"No fair! That hit you!"

"Nope! It hit my quirk! Just like Tsuburaka's barrier, so it doesn't count!" Iromi pelts three balls at Rin for his trash talk, hitting his leg.

"Ha!" Rin's scales take the hit, so he decides it's the same thing and continues on.

Six balls fly right for Togeike. My obi flares out and captures them all, flinging them right back at Shishida, but he dives out of the way—leaving Kaibara to take the hit.

"NOOOOOO!" Awase's all dramatic about it. "Sen! Talk to me, buddy!"

"A…Avenge my honour." Kaibara does the whole 'dying' act, laying on the floor amidst all the chaos. I throw a ball at him just for the hell of it.

"Protect your injured at all costs!" Mr Kan's addition to the rules has the boys falling over themselves to defend their 'fallen' ally. Oh, this just got interesting.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We sit in class. All of us. Watching. Watching the beginning of the end for hero society play out live on the news.

The parliament building looms in the background as a slew of reporters talk about the vote going on just now. Mr Kan switches from one channel to the next, each time the reporter is talking about it, or the commentators in the studio talk about it. It's worded differently each time, but it always boils down to the same thing:

**"Today's vote on the hero for hire bill will determine if the private sector can take heroes on as retainers, so that the who can afford it might have a personal army to protect their businesses, their workers, their homes, and their families. Here at JKYP, we're convinced this is nothing more than a means to cheapen the name of hero. With villains growing bold, now is the time for all of hero society to come together to put a swift end to their supposed uprising."**

Hero for hire? That's mercenary work with a little more glitter.

**"Back to you in the studio." **The display switches off.

"The people are overwhelmingly against this, of course." Mr Kan paces back and forth. "Most everyone from Sapporo to Okinawa has been drowning their local representatives with complaints and demands to vote no. Recent polls even indicate that of the gernal populace, eighty-six percent are against this bill. The other fourteen are mostly upper class and, we believe, villains looking to besmirch the name of hero."

Only the clapping of Mr Kan's boots can be heard over the droning of yet more reporters from other classrooms.

"As such. I will ask you all once, and only once. By a show of hands. Who would use the name of hero to ingratiate themselves to anyone that would pay them enough?"

We all look around, wondering who is dumb enough to work their ass off to graduate, only for the sake of being some rich fuck's lapdog.

"Monoma?" Mr Kan calls the most likely to fall into such a trap.

"My loyalty isn't for sale." Monoma and I bump fists. "Besides. If things get that hard? Yanagi and Shishida would hook me up. I keep working for the good of Japan regardless of which path I pick."

I nod, agreeing I'd hook him up without batting an eyelash.

"Shishida. Thoughts on that stance?"

"Little different from taking a sidekick, Mr Kan." Shishida hits the nail on the head. "As long as Yanagi and I are loyal to society, as long as we fight to keep everyone safe. Then it doesn't matter if we hire on every struggling hero out there. All we do is ensure all noses point in the right direction."

"Then perhaps this will show you my concerns." Mr Kan points to remote at the display, flickering it to life once again.

**"What do you make of all this?"** the talking head asks her guest.

**"Well. This can go two ways. Either this will allow struggling heroes a stable income, thereby making them less susceptible to working for villains on the sly. Or it will reintroduce feudalism, where powerful families gather trained heroes under their command and swear fealty to the emperor. I see no issue with either notion, provided our society is kept safe from villains."**

Those aren't the only options. And you negate how often coups took place under feudalism.

**"And what of the chance that villains with enough money hire heroes directly?"** Nail on the fucking head.

**"Unlikely. If those villains have so much money, they could already have an army in the form of yakuza families and/or street gangs. This allows for upstanding citizenry to do the same, to keep us all safe."**

I check the name. CEO of Honda motors. Asshole's showing his bias.

**"So if, say, Reiko Yanagi of Yanagi Corporation were to hire heroes?"** I cock an eyebrow, wondering what in the flying fuck I have to do with this. Here comes the anti-ghost sentiment. That shit is never late.

**"You mean Princess Yurei? As I recall, she's a UA student and hero-in-training. Add the recent moves of Yanagi Corp to hire ex-convicts? What would this possibly do that she doesn't already have access to?"**

**"And Hitoshi Kaminara?"** The talking head cocks and eyebrow. Why. Why is it they only ever choose fucking GLQ users to make these points? Is there a single GLQ user in the League of Villains? No. In the Shie Hassaikai? No. In Japanese Tudor? No. In the next hundred known villain organizations? No. But one fucking GLQ family? **"His family is well off. And recently arrested and sentenced to life in Tartarus for domestic terrorism, hundreds of counts of murder in the first and second degree, slavery, human trafficking…the list goes on. Would you have others like Kaminara hire heroes?"**

** "Again, if they have the money, they already control as much or more. What I advocated for is allowing upstanding citizenry the chance to do the same, so that we all will be kept safe."**

**"And what guidelines do you suggest be put into place to determine who is or isn't an upstanding citizen?"** The talking head isn't letting it go. At all. **"As you, of course, recall. Just over a month ago, heroes took down the slippery Shie Hassaikai, a long-standing Yakuza group. These are known villains. Tracked by police for decades, and kept slipping through the cracks. With such people among us. How do you explain it to the clerk at the store, to the cashier in the supermarket, why such power is being offered to would-be future yakuza?"**

Ouch. This chick is hitting the nail with a fucking bazooka.

**"You keep twisting my words. I argue only for upstanding citizens who would protect—"**

The display flickers off and Mr Kan tosses the remote onto his desk.

"Assholes." The word slips off my tongue before I can help it. Not than my familiars and charms don't agree, but I'm the one who says it.

"Yo, VP. I get it, but—"

"No," I snap, turning to Monoma. "You won't get it. Not until every doe-eyed shit on every channel talks only about how your powers are practically designed for villains. Not until every study done on your quirk is about identifying you, locking you up, and keeping you in the gutter 'where you belong'. Not until there's a literal hate group gunning for you, like Ghost Busters. Or the Exorcists before them. Or Sanctity of Life before them. Or the next thousand arrogant fucks to come."

"Shinso." With one word, Monoma proves he does get it, if by proxy.

Sigh.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Another day, another interview. At least it's with Jirou Shimaoka from GLQ Daily. We sit in YCT's restaurant, slurping our milkshakes, surrounded by our fellow ghosts, with Taeko curled up in my lap, snoozing her troubles away.

Shimaoka spent the day touring the facility, interviewing my employees, sitting in with a few of our classes. Now?

"What do you make of HFH?" Now's just the 'topic of the day' questions, so he can get a feel for who I am, while recording the conversation so he can, hopefully, keep me in context.

"It's a mistake. Whether good or ill intentions are behind it, nothing good will come from it."

"Oh?"

"I disagree with the anti-GLQ fear mongering, don't get me wrong. But the fact is, this will lead to the formation of a thousand little armies amidst an already brewing war. If it passes, it will do little other than legalize yakuza tactics."

Shimaoka slurps his milkshake, a cloud looming over him.

Fuck. "It passed. Didn't it."

"The Mikado vetoed, but…"

I drown a sigh in sweetness.

"Would you consider such an endeavour? Starting an army to keep the peace?"

"As a hero-in-training, I answer to the Hero Public Safety Commission. Should I start my own agency, I would have a sort of army. However. We are subjected to checks and balances that HFH would never be able to coordinate."

"You're not answering my question."

"What do you want me to say? As a provisional hero licence holder it's my duty to uphold the law, to work with heroes, PSC, and police to bring villains to justice and to keep the citizens of our nation safe." His beady eyes flick towards my familiars, to my charms dangling from my earrings.

"Have you taken thralls?"

"No. Nor do I intend to. Furthermore. Each of my familiars was gifted to by Pro Hero Edgeshot, to further my training. My charms were each handcrafted for me by Mei Hatsume, an up and coming hero outfitter. All my friends are either heroes-in-training, or associated with hero society."

I press a kiss to Taeko's brow.

"Not to mention wanting to give my little sister the best version of me."

Shimaoka stares, almost as if trying to dissect my motives. I don't blame him for being cautious, not with the first GLQ hero coming out. Like it or don't, if I mess this up, I fuck public image of GLQ users across the board.

"Don't take my word for it. My actions speak for me. If you doubt that. Come back in six month. Six years. Six decades. And check again. You'll find only more of the same." Because I am not going to let anyone suffer as I suffered.

"What," his gaze softens, a little smile peaks out at last, "did you name them?"

**_8-8_**

* * *

I run, Jack Frost's touch cold against my naked face. Not the delicate speed as during morning and evening workouts. No, this is a break-neck pace even Fiona and the twins appreciate.

Spring looms right around the corner, and end of term exams with it. I'm not sure if I'm ready, but I know I'm not going to fail—I refuse to.

My phone beeps. Corrine's goggles pop down as she checks for me. Message from Uncle Shinya, ten minutes ago—why didn't I hear that? Are his texts as sneaky as he is?

Uncle Shinya: **"Team training. 4:00."**

Sigh. What else?

Jun: **"We still on for studying later?"**

Corinne quickly texts back. **"Definitely. Can you come earlier? Got team training in the AM."**

Jun: **"Sure. 8?"**

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Rules. No quirk usage." Good. I need more non-quirk training. "No weapons or tools." Fair. My hand-to-hand has gotten better. "And you need to get to the finish in under a minute, or you do it again. You'll go first."

I walk up to the twenty metre tall wall, already plotting my climb. A sharp whistle. I jump and scale the wall quickly, dropping down on Shosai, just to mess with him, and roll under Momoko's swing-kick. Kenta comes with his padded bat, swinging for the fence. Vaulting over him and using him for a springboard, I dive over three others, come to a rolling crouch, and dive thorugh Shosai's legs? How'd he…?

Whatever.

I make a mad dash for the 'building' and use the window sills as a make-shift ladder, ducking into the upper window. The damn torch is missing. Instead, Uncle Shinya leans against the wall on the far end, arms crossed. My visible eyebrow cocks, he points up.

Fuck.

I make for the window and jump up another floor, only to find Uncle Shinya in the same spot against the wall. He points up again. I ball my fists, but make for the window and climb up to the next floor again. Where Uncle Shinya could theoretically be expected to be, there's only a single glow torch—no fire hazard this way. I grab it and dive straight out the window, taking a tumble and rolling on the floor, already beset by the boys.

Ducking and weaving through the madness and, by some miracle not getting hit, I make it back to the wall and vault up, climbing one-handed to not drop the torch.

By the time my feet touch the mat on the other side, Uncle Shinya's already there. "Two minutes eighteen seconds."

Don't curse. Don't complain. Don't sigh. Just nod. Nod and hand him the torch, you fucking idiot.

"Unn." I hand him the torch. "I'll do better next time."

"Good. Kendo! You're up! Same rules!"

**_8-8_**

* * *

Momoko dashes for me. I parry with Fantine, in sword-form, and lash a kick at her knee. Even with my leg brace ramping up the power, she barely seems to notice and flings her head at my nose for a head-butt.

I ghost and back off—less than half a second, so it won't affect me too much.

"You've gotten rusty."

"Unn." No point in denying it. My body doesn't react as quickly as I like.

"Don't worry. We'll get you back in shape." She smiles. A smile that reminds me of a predator closing in on its prey.

"Hey. I was in a coma, you know."

"All the more reason." Smile grows, mischief in her eyes. I whimper.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The room is ginormous. No natural lighting, thankfully. Little tables crowd around an open bar in the far corner, with lounge chairs scattered about the place.

White walls hold up the cobalt blue ceiling, easily twenty metres up. And the non-slip rubber tiles, beige if you please. Not sure about the colour pallet, but an Olympic sized swimming pool is just better for working out.

"I'm not sure I wanna ask." Earjack's hand grips her hip as she tosses her towel and bag onto a chair. Not sure what that's about, but it's really not my business anyway. "But I'm grateful all the same."

Ibara gives me a questioning look. I give her a look right back and tilt my head in Earjack's direction—_you ask her_. Setsuna and Yui roll their eyes, obviously not getting involved, and teasing an amused giggle out of Togeike.

"Alright, girls, let's get changed." Itsuka does her usual thing: organizing. "Remember to stretch properly before just diving in. And no quirk usage! Or you'll be explaining to Baroness Shishida yourself why her pool got messed up!"

Yui and Setsuna wrap their arms around my elbows, escorting me into the ladies' room to get changed—if also dragging Iromi along, before she chickens out. Sigh.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I complain, knowing the guilty party knows who she is. The changing room isn't the type with cubicles and privacy doors—just one large room with shower heads sticking out of the wall over in the corner, with some shelves for 'storage'.

"Hey, it's only fair." Iromi's usually pale face is bright pink. She fishes out her one-piece suit that matches mine. "Dragging me shopping just because Kajiyama…"

A snort jumps up as the door opens behind us—Pony and Komori walk in, dragging Class A's girls along. Yaoyorozu and Hagakure stroll right in, plopping their bags on empty spots on the shelf. Pinkie's right behind them, with Asui and Uraraka. Earjack takes up the rear.

By the time they've even fished out their things, I'm already wearing my one-piece, and bitching about how fucking revealing it is—not the front, mind you! It's the back. Unlike the speedo suit I never wore for gym in middle school, this one has a gaping hole in the back, essientially looking like a skimpy sports bra and granny knickers from behind. That means showing off not just my dandelion skin, but my new scars as well.

I sigh, combing my hair back into a ponytail and working in a scrunchie to tame it.

If Iromi didn't need the boost in confidence…?

"Alright!" Togeike flashes me a peace sign, towel already draped over her shoulder. "Let's get to stretching!"

"Unn." Kinoko nods, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her waist for some reason. Her one-piece is for more modest than my own—giving Ibara competition kind of modest. But she still wants to cover her middle? Well, to be fair, I'm tempted to wear my towel like a burrito. But Pony just drapes her towel over her forearm, showing off her modest bikini…sorta modest bikini…uh, modest for a bikini. Not sure how modest strings can be. I'd die from embarrassement just thinking about wearing it, but it covers all the important bits with room for error.

"You're not swimming in that, are you?" Ibara asks. I nod fervently, completely agreeing with the complaint.

"Of course I am." She shows her mostly naked hip—I think she means to draw attention to the elaborate knot, but all I see is a very naked side with two strings. Hmm, no side-boob; more modest than some I've seen. "Special knot momma taught me."

I shiver. A one-piece is embarrassing enough. Still, I rush over to help Iromi tuck properly—since I'm the only one that can help without actually touching anything. It takes a few tries—more than a few tries…We eventually agree it's as good as it's going to get, and resist the urge to go full-burrito on our way out.

As we exit, Fiona and the twins already have their swimsuits on. "Why did you girls change out here?" I ask, honestly curious.

Fiona whines about her fur covering everything and to stop drawing attention to it. If she were human, I'd think her whole head would be beet red. Still wearing a bikini there, pumpkin.

Victoria went with a far more modest speedo one-piece. I'm so glad the store catered to canids. Arguably, any one-piece would cover her nipples, given where they are. But this one covers most of her back and front, leaving only her, tail, legs, and head exposed.

Zia doesn't bother with a swimsuit, or propriety. She's already in the water paddling about and meowing about us being too slow—exhibitionist that she is.

Julius, on the other hand, is wearing swimming trunks with his tail sticking straight up and wagging excitedly, eyes trained on the water.

And Emily? She's wearing a matching one-piece to mine, with her towel worn over her shoulders. But she flatly refuses to go into the water just now, so she walks over to an unclaimed lounge chair and sprawls out over it, already licking her fur.

"What? Shishida said the pool's heated." My words tick everyone's eyebrow higher. But Emily just yips and complains about the water stinking of chlorine. Well, that's human pools for you. I turn my attention to my mice and my charms, asking them to stay with Emily as I puff up one of the rodent condos from my earring—the one with all their exercise equipment, so they can go nuts. Fiona's kind enough to hover it over to Emily's chair for me while I get to stretching.

Well. While Victoria, Julius, and I get to stretching. Fiona mostly just struts about on her hinds, doing little twirls like she's a ballerina.

Fantine hovers over me, glaring every which way with her blade-link eyes to ensure no one's looking our way. Granted, we already got rid of the perverted gnome, but…better safe than sorry.

Curiously, the boys are alreay in the water, midway through a contest of skill to see who'll get to the other side first.

"Boys," Iromi complains, mid-stretch.

"I know, right." Togeike rolls her eyes.

I nod fervently.

"If they're busy with that, they won't bother us," Ibara points out, folding herself over her leg to stretch properly. True. Better this way.

"You say that like we don't have a bear and two wolves to maul any perverts." Hagakure is…doing something. Her bikini top goes side to side, for some reason. Not sure what she's stretching, but that isn't any exercise I know.

Setsuna flashes her usual cocky grin, dark joy in her eyes. "It's Emily you have to worry about. She's vindictive."

Well. Emily and Fantine. I don't openly disagree, though.

Meows draw my attention to the edge of the pool. Zia stands on her hinds, pawing the air as she asks what's taking us so long.

"Alright, Ms Impatient." I stand and offer Iromi a hand up, subtly checking that everything's still…packaged right for her.

**_8-8_**

* * *

Twenty laps. Thirty. Fifty. The girls and I aren't competitive about it, not in the way the boys are. We compete with ourselves, with our previous records, with the person we used to be—not each other. We're too busy encouraging each other to compete.

Well. Other than Ibara and Yaoyorozu—they seem to be going lap for lap, trying to outdo each other. As bad or worse than the boys. We nudge the pair into the boys' lanes with their over the top shit, which cools Ibara's tits enough to get back to actual fucking training.

Victoria's still giggling about it almost a half hour later, having spied Ibara's WTF face when she noticed all the girls quietly steering her and her equally bull-headed comepetitor into what's been dubbed 'boy space'.

We continue our laps, setting a gruelling pace to really push ourselves. Three hours and still going strong.

"What have those girls been eating?" Shinso asks. Emily stops her preening long enough to listen in to their conversation—just in case.

"Hmm?" Monoma lays his elbow on Shinso's shoulder. "Determination, mostly. It's all the rage." And like that, Monoma dives right back into the pool to continues his laps. Emily isn't too surprised when Shinso dives in after him.

Unsurprisingly, Bakugo and Midoriya are still going at it—racing back and forth and 'just barely' not using their quirks to gain a subtle advantage over the other. Sigh. Why don't they just admit they want to tongue wrestly and get it over with.

What strikes me as odd, is how their redhead claims a seat, beside Todoroki. The two have their eyes trained on the pool—on Midoriya and Bakugo. Uh, what…?

Don't get distracted! You still have your laps!

I dive deep, do an underwater spin, and kick off, trailing behind Togeike as we make our way back to finish this lap.

Emily gets curious, so she saunters over to the two redheads. Err, the one and a half redheads.

"You're the lucky one," Kirishima complains. "At least you're strong enough to keep up with him. I've…gotten used to seeing Bakugo's back."

"Is that so." Todoroki leans back, looking up at the ceiling. No, his nose points to the ceiling, his gaze wanders to Uraraka.

"You got it all twisted, man. That's a one-sided thing." Kirishima sounds sure. Well, it's not like I know the intricacies of Class A's social dynamic.

"Is that so." Is that…hope in his eyes?

"Come on." Kirishima stands, stretching side to side. "Ain't my style to sit around and mope." Carrot top runs and dives right into the lane, not two metres behind Bakugo. Huh. Coincidence?

**_8-8_**

* * *

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." I stand before the mirror, working my gold cufflinks. My tie still looks frumpy, on purpose. The silver doesn't really match my maroon suit or my black lether shoes.

Jun mostly ignores me as she and Taeko peruse the collection of perfumes and body sprays to decide which they want to use tonight. Their matching pink evening gowns and black roses braided into their hair takes my breath away; not that I'm going to complain less about this.

"I spent all day with them."

Again, my complaints fall on deaf ears. Jun and Tae agree on one of the more fragrant bottles and Jun spritzes a bit on both of their flowers, before turning to me. Fuck me red lips quirk up, inky eyes peer out from behind heavy lids.

Alabaster hand reaches out and loosens my tie, reworking it to perfection before carefully tucking it into my waistcoat and buttoning my jacket.

"I want this." Jun's simple words rob me of all hope of resistance. She fixes my eye patch and twirls a lock of my hair into a little point to cover it. My hands find their way to her waist, pulling her into me. Fingers work their way into my hair as a content sigh kisses my ear.

"Do I," cheeks warm, "get something in return?"

"Maybe. If you ask nicely."

"I want to announce it." I hold her tighter, needing her warmth more than whatever look she wanted to pull back to give me. "I don't want people theorizing or guessing at or wondering. I want them to know that if we're going to the theatre, it's a date. A date-date. A don't interrupt me for anything short of an emergency or I'll ruin your night kind of date."

"Are you…?" She pulls back again, nervously biting her pouty lip.

"I…" Gods. What words could ever pin this down? "I rest in your arms."

Laughter lights up her face, her cheeks puffing up to show how hard she fights to hide it. "The snoring kind of gave that away."

"Hey!"

"You totally snore." Taeko takes her side.

Warm hands cup my cheeks. Laughter falls away, stolen along with my breath.

Our lips meet.

A little peck. We are running a bit late, after all.

I…I like the taste of her, the feel of her. The addictive warmth of her breath on my face that calms me and and entices me.

It quickly graduates to a gently tugging my hair, nibbling on my lip, making my knees weak, I don't care if the kid's watching, air isn't that important kiss.

And the only reason why we stop…? It isn't because of Taeko's giggling. Rather, we're both smiling so hard we can't work out lips well enough to continue.

My fingers graze her back, needing to feel her under my touch.

"Unn." A little nod.

Growling—three tummies strong.

"We, uh…should pro—"

Even with Taeko climbing up my side, I steal one last kiss.

"Siiiiiiiiiiis. Come on. We're starving."

"Unn."

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 36_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Next chapter is going to...expand on a few underlying threads. I hope you're ready ^_^  
_**

**_(Note to those re-reading this chapter. I messed up with the timeline. Japan has 3 'terms' per school year, which starts in April and ends in March. So while the scenery up to this point was pretty much on par with expectations, I screwed up with writing myself into pre-winter accordingto the calender. Stupid, I know, but just by changing that in this chapter, I don't have to write myself into knots in the following chapters to compensat, which means I can get back to it much faster. Sorry about that.) 20/03/2020_**


	37. Monsters like us

_**Princess Yurei**_

_**"The fun thing about being a ghost? No one's surprised when I have skeletons in my closet." Reiko Yanagi and Class 1B. Just what is going on over there? F/F romance, neurodivergent MC.**_

_**8-8**_

_**Chapter 37**_**_—Monsters like us_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

No matter how many times I enter the Shishida mansion, I can't help but feel like I'm exploring new parts of it. We enter the expansive ballroom, lit by an over-the-top chandelier hanging in the middle of it—looks to be an inverted Christmas tree made from crystals, if you ask me. Hundreds of elegantly draped tables are spread out, most occupied by the glitterati I have no patience for—fundraisers are funny like that. The main stage, couched between two curved staircases, houses only a lectern, draped in the same off-white of the tables.

Over to one side is another stage, smaller than the obvious centrepiece, housing a band of sorts, strumming their instruments to set a cosy mood. Not sure I recognize the song they play, but it doesn't drown out the thrum of conversations abound.

"Good of you to come." Shishida, dressed in the finest suit, bows to me, Jun, and Taeko as he welcomes us. His eyes trail my earrings, no doubt recognizing that Emily, Zia, the twins, and my charms are minimized on their perches. He quickly spies my bodyguards and Fiona behind us—not that he'd know I'm not skilled enough to minimize Fiona, but it's interesting he's keeping an eye on all that. Or am I projecting?

"Thank you for having us." I bow to him, hoping he can hear the sincerity in my voice. Honestly, any reason for Jun to get dolled up is a win in my books. Especially with Taeko and Jun wearing their gorgeous pink evening gowns.

"It is I who should thank you." Shishida rights his glasses, not hiding his smile. "Please." He motions for us to follow him, and leads us to an out of the way table, near the window, where Class A and B await—well, those who've already arrived, at least—and we're seated beside Eri and Eraser Head.

Tae tugs my hand, looking up with begging eyes and pouty lips. "Can I sit with Eri?"

"If she's okay with it?" I ask. Eri looks up from whichever hero she's colouring, smiles, nods, and gets right back to it. "Alright. Just remember that she's really shy. Please be patient with her."

One of the penguin-impersonating servants swoops in, setting a booster chair for Taeko. My little brat beams and thanks the man as he sets out crayons and some cutesy colouring books for her to choose from. Tae and Eri start chatting almost instantly, complaining about how Channa and Ruki aren't here; they'll be more than entertained, thankfully. Not sure who Ruki is, though—shit, I still haven't gotten to training Tae, like I promised; mental note.

"Do forgive me," Shishida bows, "but I must await our other classmates. To ensure there are no misgivings." Without another word, he heads right back over to the ballroom entrance. Not the best solution, but not my problem to fix.

Nami, Fiona, and the boys take their seats nearby; not sure why they're seated at another table, but they're at least given a much better overview of the room, and barely a stone's throw away to boot.

Hopefully this evening will end on a better note than the YCT incident.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"I blame you. Just saying." Iromi crosses her arms, doing her best to stifle a hot blush at all the attention her powder blue cocktail dress has been getting. Given Itsuka's all smiles, I'm guessing that was aimed at her.

"You're gorgeous." Setsuna nudges Romi with her elbow and flashes her trademark toothy grin. "No shame in showing that off."

It's a little weird, us all being together in such a stuffy setting, but it's for a good cause—not that I know what that cause is, but Shishida insists it's for a good cause and I trust him. Besides, Nezu and all the teachers are taking the lion's share of the attention—good fucking riddance.

"You can always wear pants suits," I say, scooping up another spoonful of this yummy ice cream. Dunno what brand it is, or flavour for that matter, but it's super creamy and goes well with the sponge cake it came with. Tastes almost minty, but with a hint of something i can't really place—pistachio? Chocolate would have been better, or mango. There just isn't enough love for mango-flavoured treats. "But I think this suits you better."

Some jittery ass keeps buzzing about, taking pictures of everyone. For some reason, he keeps well away from our table—not complaining, but curious all the same. Still. The ambience isn't half bad. Just wish this was in a more private setting.

"I dunno. I kinda like the look." Red props his elbow up on Romi's shoulder, giving her an encouraging smile. "Honestly, I'm a little jealous that you have the guts to wear it."

"Careful, bro." Romi gives him a defeated look. "Setsuna and Yui could take that as a make-over invitation." Both girls give Romi a winning grin, but Itsuka looks confused...for some reason.

"Uh. Which girl in our class hasn't played dress up with you?" Itsuka asks, honestly curious. I raise my hand. "Ah. Someone still stealing your thunder?" Jun wraps her arm around my elbow and presses a kiss to my cheek; she loves using Iromi as an excuse to drag us out for a day of shopping. I'm always on the receiving end of the make-over de jour, so I cannot claim to be the co-conspirator.

"Between Kajiyama and Okimasa…" Romi sighs, shaking her head. She's lucky Ai hasn't gotten to her yet, but with Romi's silver hair now curled and smelling fresh out of a salon, I'm not sure there's a whole lot left to 'get to her' about.

"To be fair," Monoma gives Romi an appraising once-over, "someone's sense of fashion is far more refined now. Almost tempts me to drag someone along one of these days."

"Hnn." Shinso rubs the back of his neck. He and Monoma are wearing matching suits—I honestly can't tell if that's a coincidence, Shinso borrowing one of Monoma's suits for the evening, or them planning it that way. I hope it was planned; they've been dancing around the issue for far too long, in my not so humble opinion.

"Speaking of." Jun smiles as I turn to her, questions in my eyes. "Spring break is coming up."

"And about time," I complain, shivering. "It's been such freaky weather. I mean, it started snowing in November and just refused to stop. What's the world coming to?"

Jun chuckles, not disagreeing. "Anyway. I was thinking. What if we hold a game day? I mean. Once our end-of-term exams are out of the way, I think we could all use some fun."

"Can't." Bakugo crosses his arms. "We've got training." Who invited him? And why are all forty-plus of us seated at the same damn table?

"Well, I'm in!" Kirishima pumps his fist, beaming and clearly looking forward to a little down time. Most everyone gets excited about it, already tossing suggestions back and forth about which games are great for competitive play. I don't know if Jun knows, but she glows when talking about this—and even more so as she organizes her fellow gamers. It looks good on her.

"What about you, Rei? What's your poison?" Jun asks. "You more for first person shooters? Real-time strat? RPGs?"

"Table tops."

"No way!" Jun's face is wreathed in a goofy-happiness I can't get enough of. "Spill."

"Hmm?" Where to even begin? Who cares; it's putting a smile on her face. "Used to play Dungeons and—"

"Good evening, one and all." Baroness Shishida's voice reverberates through the hall as the music comes to an abrupt stop. She stands on the main stage, to the lectern, yet she bows low to the crowd just the same. "As you no doubt know, Hero society works tirelessly to keep our great nation safe. While this has always been a source of honour and pride to my family, my son, Jurota, has taken his first steps on a long and arduous journey into professional heroics. It is therefore in my personal interests, both as a Japanese citizen and as the mother of an up-and-coming hero, to ensure that bills like hero for hire never pass into law.

"However. Our parliamentarians have betrayed us in this regard. They heard our voices, heard our pleas to vote against the bill, and ignored us wholesale. This is inexcusable." She's running for parliament? Not a bad idea, honestly. Someone has to do it.

"Like my son before me," the baroness looks to our table, no doubt locking gazes with Shishida, "I've decided I cannot and will not stand idly by and wait for a hero to come to me. As such, I will, and rightly must, run to represent Musutafu in the House of Representatives."

The room explodes into applause, especially from us UA students.

"The road…" The baroness holds up her hands, quieting the crowd. "The road ahead is long and arduous. But if I've learned anything from my Jurota since his time at UA Academy, it's that nothing worth doing is ever easy. It's time our politicians listened to the will of the people." She bows to a standing ovation, but it's Shishida himself that really gets to me—the pride in his eyes as he cheers him mom on.

**_8-8_**

* * *

The training room in YCT. It doesn't look like much, really. Bare, sunflower yellow walls. Plain tatami mats cover every inch of flooring. Windows all tinted grey to blot out the sun while letting in some natural lighting, though I have the maroon curtains drawn and the overhead lights dimmed to minimize the drain on my training students.

Heh. My students. I have every GLQ user in my care here, training to harness their quirk, including Jun and Taeko. Himaru, of course, is my lieutenant—it only makes sense, with his extensive life experience, but given both his and my own...questionable upbringing, we've agreed that maybe kiddie gloves are for the best.

"Alright, Ruki," I say, smiling for the nervous-looking girl. She doesn't look much different from any of the other kids. Dandelion skin and hair, beady black eyes. Luckily, the younger generation all lack our iconic tattoos—not sure how I feel about that, but it isn't my decision to make. "Remember, it's about control. So only move as fast as you're comfortable with." Ruki swallows hard and nods.

"It's alright, sweetie." Himaru cups the girl's cheek and nudges her chin so she'll look up at him. "You're allowed to mess up. And daddy is already proud of you, even if you never get this right. I just want you do your best. Okay?"

Ruki nods, tears in her eyes and biting her lower lip from the nerves. No matter how he downplays it, her desperate need to not just do this, but to master it, is worn on her sleeve.

"Good. Just take a deep breath." Father and daughter breathe deep together, in and out, to the rhythm of Himaru's rising and falling hand. "That's my girl. Now. Just like we practiced."

Ruki nods and furrows her brow in concentration as her hands reach out, like a little bird spreading its wings. She runs at the padded 'wall' and slams right into it. Huh. Mom used to have me run at concrete walls—is it the lack of '_I'll die if I screw up_' that's hampering her?

The little girl plops onto the mat, her whole face bright pink from the impact.

**_8-8_**

* * *

I flop onto my bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling. Just over a week left before exams. What will the practical be this time? Will I bring back up my average? Am I already too far behind?

Turning onto my side, I curl up into a little ball and wrap my arms around my middle. It's been such a crazy year. Breaking up with Yukie. Getting into UA. Dealing with almost non-stop insanity and ever-increasingly difficult trainings with Mr Kan and Thirteen and Cementoss. Meeting Uncle Shinya again.

Meeting Jun.

Jun. She's…she's not coping well. At all. It wouldn't surprise me if she 'wants to study' again tonight—my guess is that the nightmares keep waking her during the night. Not that sleep ever will be a ghost's ally.

My phone vibrates. As I fish it out, it vibrates again.

Jun: **"Only a few days to exams. We need to study. Should I come over?"**

Jun: **"I mean. I'm sure you can handle it. Do you want me to?"**

Me: **"You're a lifesaver!"**

I barely have time to press send before Jun pops her head through my dorm window. Because that's in no way textbook stalker behaviour. I beckon to her, and she's in my arms barely a second later, pushing me onto my back and snuggling up to me. Her ear finds its way between my boobs, against my sternum, while her hands guide mine around her.

"What'd she show you?" My words are innocent enough, but the suddenly tense ball of nerves in my arms doesn't seem to agree. "Kaminara. When she possessed you. What did you see that has you this messed up?"

My fingers comb through Jun's hair, fingernails scratching her scalp as they pass. My inner thighs hug her just a little tighter as my legs wrap around her, to show her she's as safe as she'll ever be, right here with me.

"I…" My chest dampens. Jun's quivering chin rattles against me, letting me know she likely would never bring this up without prodding. As much as it hurts, she needs to get this out, to sort through this tangled mess Kaminara left her in.

"You don't owe me an explanation. But if you don't get this off your chest, it will continue haunting you."

She sighs and takes two fistfuls of my nightie. "I saw…you, I guess. Not the…not the kind and caring you. The little girl under her mother's command. The cold…mask. Like there was no…no life in you."

"With how she was with her kids?"

Jun nods. "It's stupid…I know it's stupid…but it just…I…" She holds me even tighter. "Then when I…when you broke the possession…you…and I didn't even…"

Words keep coming, but they make less and less sense. I don't interrupt, just scratching her scalp and soothing her best I can, until at last her tongue falls still, and all she has to offer me are broken sobs and her desperate need to hold onto me.

Dry kisses press to her brow, to her crown. My hands work their way down her back and up under her shirt, needing to feel her naked flesh under their touch. Smooth, scar-free skin greets my calloused hands as her warmth seeps into me, one gentle little squeeze at a time.

I don't know what the right thing to say is, and I'm scared what I think I should say will only hurt her more. It would comfort me, but…I'm not exactly 'normal'.

"Do you want me to make this better?"

"I…Rei, I…" She only holds on tighter.

"Shhhhht shhh shh shh. It's alright. I'm here." My hand presses against her ear, gently holding her against my chest so she can hear my heartbeat. "I'm sorry you got caught up in all this."

"No." She shakes her head. "It isn't your fault. She's insane, and…and you…" She tries, and clearly fails, to find the right words.

"I want to assign you a bodyguard. To make sure you're safe."

Jun shakes her head, as she pulls back. Even with her tearstained cheeks, there's…a look in her eyes. I can't place it. It's as if she's both at peace and at war with herself, and the heavy lids doesn't clear it up much either.

"You've been going to your appointments? With the therapist?"

"Unn." She sits up. I unwrap my legs from around her, spreading them to let her move about as she pleases. Instead of moving away, she pulls me up and pushes my hands further up, until they slip up under the back of her bra. "Please?"

I cock an eyebrow.

She leans in, presses her nose against mine. My brow furrows.

"Rei, please…let…please let me…?" Clearly convinced the message isn't coming across—not inaccurate, really—she pushes me back down and peals her shirt off, tossing it aside. "With all you do for me…please let me."

My familiars all grumble about Jun's more than obvious arousal. In fact, it's getting so much that even I smell it.

I grab her and trade places with her, pinning her to the bed with only my lips. By the time I pull back, her breathing is ragged; by the time I'm upright, her chest heaves to show her body craves release. Release from chasing her own mental tail, from the nightmares, just a moment to feel alive—I'm not sure which, but I fear it's all of the above.

She takes my hands, gliding them up her thighs to help me hike up her skirt, showing a clear damp mark in her knickers.

I'm not sure if I should feel nearly as proud about this as I do. But frankly, the thought of turning her on this much is…fuck, if that isn't a point of pride, I'm not sure what is.

"Hmm? It seems someone is having naughty thoughts." Even her chest reddens; she looks away, but brings my hands to the hips of her undergarment all the same.

She just lays there. Lacy magenta bra rising and falling, most of her tits flowing into her arm-pitties—something I've always hated about my breasts, and with hers easily dwarfing my own, the effect is only magnified. Her skirt rumples and only covers her navel. Her long-ruined black granny panties, mismatching her bra in colour and style. So flagrantly on display, just for me.

"Rei…" She begins losing her patience, hooking my fingers into the fabric to help me undress her. "Rei, please. You promised you'd…" If she isn't careful, her heels will turn pink at the rate she's going.

"Actually. I said I can be persuaded." My face is almost split with a cocky smirk, mischief dancing in my eyes.

She fixes me with a scathing glare, her nostrils flaring. "Hnn!" She turns up her nose. Her hands unravel from mine, and one slips into the front of her knickers. A little bump travels down, and down, until it reaches the damp patch she craves for me to explore.

Soft moans. Her breathing matches the slow, meticulous circling of her fingers. Her free hand trails up her abdomen, her touch light. She phases her bra off her, tossing it aside and exposing her large, smoky grey areolas—the same colour of her the pouty lip she bites on as she diddles herself into a puddle of goo. It takes her brain almost a minute to catch up with her actions—more than obvious when her heels almost do turn pink and she freezes in place.

"Rei, I'm…" Her hands fly to her face. "You must think I'm some sex-crazed maniac." She phases through the bed, too embarrassed to face me. I phase through it and tug her right back.

With both of us ghosted, I hover us up into the air and kiss her. "There's no shame in being a little slutty with your girlfriend behind closed doors." I kiss her again, hotter this time—my own arousal getting the better of me. "Or even a lot slutty."

She unghosts the pair of us, her telekinesis nudging us down to the bed. I can't tell if she's being exceedingly gentle, or if my powers dwarf hers—and I don't care. When her back touches the bed, her legs wrap around me and her crotch rubs against me with an almost feverish need.

"You know…I'm curious." I take her hand, and suck the fingers slick with her juices into my mouth. "Mm."

"Rei!" She swats me, hard.

"You taste good."

Her face reddens, like a ripe tomato, as she looks away. She keeps stealing glances, though—as if needing to see something, even while not daring to face me. "Then why are you licking it off my finger?" Embarrassed as she is, her arousal is winning out. Good.

"Tell me what you want. What you want me to do."

She tenses, no longer stealing peeks. So I lean in and kiss her neck, nibbling and sucking on her tender flesh to help push her so far over the edge she won't think about how embarrassing it is.

"Tell." I lick up to her ear, murmuring right into her. "Me." She phases my sweats off me, tosses it aside, and rubs her slick crotch against my now naked thigh. "Nope. No words and you get nothing."

"Meanie!"

"If you don't want it badly enough to tell me. And I mean in excruciating detail. Exactly what you want me to do. Then you aren't getting it."

"Rei." She rocks back and forth, her pace feverish, almost desperate. Her whole head glowing red. She's so close. "Rei, please. Please. Reiko." She tosses her head from one side to the next, her eyes glazed over with lust, but…there's something else there. Something deeper.

Jun tenses, her breathing halting. Her hands clutch any part of me they find purchase on.

A gasp. Laboured breathing follows, leeching the tension and leaving her in a boneless heap under me. All in all, a very polite climax—not something I can be proud of. Her eyes flutter open. The look is there again, stronger than before. A hunger, almost. A yearning for what she sees—she only has eyes for me just now.

"I hope you don't think we're done."

She struggles to control her breathing, but she shakes her head, no. "Please…take…take my clothes off. Slowly. No quirk."

Good girl. Focus on me, on what I can do—it's all I have to offer, so I can only pray it's enough.

**_8-8_**

* * *

"Pencils down." Sigh. Three whole days of written exams. Sigh. Three days. You'd think you get used to it after years of this abuse, but no. I get up and start collecting the test sheets from our row, bringing them to Mr Kan and setting them on his desk.

"You're not wearing your charms?" Mr Kan asks, his eyes on my earrings.

"In my room." Luckily, Fiona and the twins are each large enough to handle all my charms, so there's no issue as long as they remain in range. "Didn't want to risk suspicion." Mr Kan nods, approving of the precaution. Not sure why he brings it up now, since I haven't brought any of them into any of my exams, but I figure it's not for me to understand.

"Alright, everyone. Your practical is tomorrow. Bear in mind that you will need to pack for a three day trip. You will need to bring your own food, unless you plan on hunting or scavenging for it."

Oh boy. Sounds like this is going to be troublesome.

"Hey, Rei." Romi and Setsuna come over and we start talking about that English test, comparing notes to see how we did—honestly, them talking to Pony makes more sense, given it's her mother tongue. Still, we make our way out into the hall and down to the cafeteria. Jun and her classmates are already comparing notes—she gives me a thumbs up to let me know she did well on her chem exam, but she quickly gets swept up in their conversation.

By the time we get our trays piled up and claim our usual seats, things fall into the usual talks—the next practical.

"It's obviously a survival," Romi says, idly swirling her okonomiyaki in the sauce—doughy cabbage pancakes aren't my preferred meal, but that's why I took curry. "I mean, three days and we gotta pack our own food?"

I nod. It's the most logical reasoning for it. Not the only, but…

"That makes no sense. Why would heroes need…?" Chi stares at her plate, trying to figure out the reasons behind it. I'm not too sure, myself, but the signs all point in that direction.

"Maybe it's to teach us about surviving outside the city." Itsuka doesn't seem sure of that herself, but it's not impossible.

"Or perhaps this practical is geared more towards rescue in a non-urban setting." Shishida rights his glasses, his eyes out of focus. "Thirteen has been focusing a lot more on natural disasters."

Hmm. True. It's all possible, or mentioning that could also be a smokescreen? To see how well we can prepare for something like that? Time will tell.

**_8-8_**

* * *

It's going on midnight. I end the call with Yukie, already going over my to-do list and check off our last-minute meeting to ensure things are going as smoothly as possible; YC should be fine for a few days while I handle whatever the hell this exam will entail.

My phone rings. Jun's picture pops up on screen.

"Jun?"

**"Reiko. I know you have a thing to handle, so I just wanted you to know that I'll be in YCT keeping Taeko busy."** Breathing comes easier. **"I'll keep my phone handy. Any time you want to talk, even if you can't say anything. Call me. I don't care what time it is. Okay?"**

I sigh, contented for a change. "Thank you."

**"Hnn?"**

My phone vibrates against my cheek. I pull it back, finding an unfamiliar number. "One minute. Got another call." I put Jun on hold and switch the call. "You get ten seconds."

**"Yanagi."** Mr Kan? **"Your exam starts in precisely one hour. Be ready."**

He ends the call, and the phone automatically switches back to Jun. "Uh…" What the hell do I even say? "I gotta go. Will call when I get a chance, okay?"

**"Stay safe, Rei. For me?" **

"Will do." I hang up. Fuck, it's a good thing I already did my shopping.

**_8-8_**

* * *

We line up outside the school gates, all forty of us already in our hero costumes—at one in the fucking morning. Mr Kan and Eraser order us into two UA busses and we drive off without a word. Mr Kan stands to the front, facing us, his face more serious than I've ever seen him.

"The situation is this." There wasn't a whole lot of chatter to begin with, but the bus grows graveyard-quiet, save the thrum of the engine. "Yavinu, a small town outside of Musutafu, is engrossed in a gang war. Two small time villain organizations are involved, the Itsumazu gang and No-Go syndicate. This is a live hot zone, as such, Principal Nezu has authorized this as a suitable test, with stringent constraints. Your exam is this:

"You will work in teams of four to evacuate the civilians to a safety zone, which is being guarded by third-year students. There you will help tend to the injured, and organize the critically injured to be airlifted out."

"Mr Kan?" Chiguchi raises her hand. "Am I even allowed to take part? I mean, I only barely got my provisional licence." Huh. Didn't know she already took it—I mean, it has been some time, but…whatever.

"You have your provisional licence and, as such, you are bound by the same code as your classmates." Mr Kan gives us all a proud mother hen grin. "And that's beside the fact, if I didn't think you were ready, you wouldn't be on this bus."

Chi fidgets, but nods just the same. Itsuka nudges our clearly unnerved classmate, no doubt trying to subtly encourage her.

"Now. The pro heroes already on duty. They will run the show. All UA staff is to be considered absent. If you're in over your heads, we'll step in. However…" Mr Kan fixes Monoma and me with an annoyed glare. "I'll be grading you myself. You know exactly what that means."

Sigh. He'll be docking points for every little fucking thing, that's what. Especially with me, given I'm the only one of his students to ever be injured, let alone that badly.

I nod.

"Good. Team assignments. Two Class B students, two Class A students. Team A: Shishida, Tetsutetsu. You'll be paired with Bakugo and Sato." He keeps calling off teams, until at last, my name is called. "Team E: Monoma, Yanagi. You'll be with Kaminari and Kirishima."

Monoma and I exchange worried glances. Red Riot is decent, from what I can tell—and Romi vouched for him. But taser-boy? The fuck can he contribute?

"Bear in mind. You must work swiftly. Lives are on the line. Do not let me down, class."

"Yes, sir!"

**_8-8_**

**_End Chapter 37_**

**_8-8_**

* * *

**_A/N: Just an FYI. I altered two things from the last chapter. One is the current month (I wrote November, but it would be closer to March), the other is, obviously, the season. No point in dancing around it, I screwed up. I assumed Japan's scholastic year matched my expectations (January to December, with 4 'terms' per year), when it's 3 terms starting in April and ending in March.  
_**

**_So. To correct this, and to stay in step with the aesthetic, I only had to change those two details, and everything falls back into place. (honestly, I've been agonizing over how to correct this, and that simply took longer than anticipated. This is the easier solution I've come up with.)_**

**_Last note. This is the final practical exam of the school year. I don't much like the idea of plodding through year 2 and year 3. So, we're hitting a time-skip after this last bit (which could be one or two chapters long, depending). There's a chance I'll start a 'new story' starting at graduation, or I'll just keep it attached here. Time will tell._**


End file.
